Hearts and Fates Entwined
by fairedust
Summary: Kara returns with more than just the Arrow of Apollo. She brings back with her both Helo and her unique friend Tabby. Tabby's unique talents,though sometimes disquieting, may prove more beneficial to Kara, Lee and the crew than anyone could anticipate. ...for any readers wanting to go on with this story it starts back up again under "hearts and fates entwined continued.
1. Pt 1: c01

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By Fairedust**

Part One

Chapter 1: Finding the Resistance

"**We're lost aren't we?" Karl asks.**

"**You're supposed to be the ' Ace' navigator, aren't you?!" snaps Kara.**

"**Come on Kara. You're from these parts" Karl says, trying to mask his smirk.**

"**Frak it!! Pull out the map from the glove box. We'll pull over and figure out where we are."**

"**Okee dokee" Karl says as Kara pulls to a stop in the middle of the deserted road.**

**Both climbed out and spread the map on the hood of Kara's military style Hummer truck. While doing so, Kara's head snaped up.**

"**Did you hear that Helo?"**

**Cautiously looking around he shook his head and said, "no".**

"**Well I did" she said, as she reached in behind the drivers seat. She began to pull out some pretty serious weaponry and extra ammo.**

" **Lords Starbuck! Do you always carry an armory behind your seat! I know your neighborhood isn't the best… but still!" Helo exclaimed.**

"**Hey, my mother taught me to always be prepared. Are ya gonna start complaining 'bout it now?"**

"**No. I guess not. You got one of those semi's for me in there too?"**

"**Yep. And a box of extra ammo too" she said with her Starbuck smirk in place.**

**Suddenly they are under attack. The shots were coming at them from the tree line, several yard to the right side of the road.**

"**Over there… by the stone wall… you go first Helo, I'll cover you."**

**They both moved with a practiced ease, despite their accumulated injuries. Helo was still favoring his right leg. He only told Kara he'd been injured during the initial attack, but would not go into any detail. He told her he was fine and she had to take him at his word for now. Kara, herself had sustained some nasty scrapes and bruises, along with some hopefully only bruised, not cracked ribs from her fight with the blond at the museum. Still the two of them moved more like it was a dance or a game. They evaded and tried to flank their far superior numbered aggressors. Eventually they were overcome. Their sustained injuries and exhaustion, coupled with the enemy's sheer numbers, eventually overcame their experience and training. They were boxed in trying to cross a small bridge. Weapons drawn in both hands, they prepared to make their final stand.**

**In the tense moments that followed, Helo recognized some of the people surrounding them.**

"**Oh wow. You're the Caprican Buccaneers , aren't you?"**

**A few more tense moments passed as both sides finally convinced the other that everyone there was indeed human and not Cylon. Then the introductions were made.**

"**So what the hell are you doing all the way out here anyway?" asked their leader Sam.**

"**Looking for any type of ship with and FTL drive to get the frak off this rock" snaped Kara.**

" **That may be so, but this is Cylon hostile territory. You should both come back to base with us for now. Maybe have someone take a look at both of your injuries while you're there." Sam stated with an air of authority.**

**Now that the adrenaline was wearing off in the both of them, both Helo's and Kara's injuries were really beginning to make their presence known. Their latest romp thru the woods did neither of the two pilots any good.**

"**You got a Doc in your camp?" Helo wanted to know.**

"**Sort of" another Resistance fighter replied with a cynical expression.**

" **Well then, let me get my truck and then you can lead the way" Kara said with a wave of her hand.**

**Kara and Helo followed the Resistance truck thru many a secondary road. It seemed that they were driving for a little over an hour when the back road finally opened out into a clearing. After a quick look around, both pilots realized they were on the grounds of some kind of school. The building still looked mainly intact.**

"**So, how many you have here?" Kara asked Sam. He seemed to be the one in charge. Always start at the top, Kara thought.**

"**53 right now. We lost 12 last week raiding a hospital, getting some more anti-radiation meds."**

**Kara and Helo exchanged a look. Both expressing an army of 55 was better than just their two.**

"**So, she may not be a real M.D., but still we should have her check you both out. She's done really well keeping us all patched. We have another woman with our group who is a licensed nurse, but she is out with a squad trying to locate some more medicines at the moment. Although she's young, I swear Tabitha has had years more experience than Betty does anyway." Sam said to them. Then he lowered his head and said almost to himself. "Actually, she's the best we've ever had; even before the real Doc freaked out and blew his own head off."**

"**Tabitha?!" Both Helo and Kara exclaimed as one.**

"**Yah, We found her up in the hills on our way down. Like I said, our team was up in the mountains training. It was a good thing we stumbled onto her cabin when we did too. Maria got snake bit the day before."**

**Kara and Helo exchanged a look of relief and excitement. Tabitha was such an uncommon name. Add that to the cabin in the hills. It all pointed to the same person they both knew and loved. The person neither of them could bring themselves to even think about since the Cylons had bombed their worlds. It was too painful to think of her as dead, so both had chosen to NOT think about her.**

"**You know her?" Sam gave both a quizzical look. Both pilots looked stunned and hesitantly hopeful. **

**Just then, someone burst out of one of the doors in the building. A ball of rapid moving energy came flying across the courtyard, closing the distance at an impressive speed. The someone, slowed just before reaching the small group. Only to come to a complete stop directly in front of the them. Her eyes kept darting between Kara and Karl, then back again. Sam watched in mild confusion as the three others looked back and forth amongst themselves. He was able to hear the buzzing of a dragonfly off to his left, it was so silent.**

**The silence was broken as the tiny woman closed the final distance and engulfed both pilots into her surprisingly powerful embrace. All three started to speak at once.**

"**I can't believe…." Karl began**

"**How did you…" Kara started**

"**I knew you were both still…." Came from Tabitha**

**All three stopped as soon as they realized they were all speaking at once and began to laugh. The sound seemed closer to relief to Sam's ears.**

"**So, I guess I don't need to make any introductions then?"**

**All three turned as one to look at Sam, then back to one another.**

"**Right, I'll just leave you all to it then. Oh, and Tabitha, don't forget to check them both out. Don't take NO for and answer either." With that Sam walked away to join those of his group unloading their supply truck.**

"**Tabby, how did you know we were here? We just got out of my truck a moment before you came barreling out of the building?**

"**I could feel you. I just knew you were here, even though I was afraid to hope it. I had to SEE you to believe it." she said with tears of relief shining in her eyes. Then "Hey, check you out? What have you two done to yourselves this time?" Tabby said with an air of authority way beyond her years.**

"**Abby"**

"**Tabby" they both began**

"**Save it. Just follow me." Again, her tone left no room for argument or denial. So both the Colonial officers followed her with their heads bowed, more closely resembling chastised children.**

**She lead them to the science section of the school. It had an enclosed courtyard filled with a variety of plants. She brought them to a smaller room that looked as if she'd taken complete control of. It actually looked very Tabby homey. After having them both take a seat, she went off to gather some supplies.**

"**I can't believe it. How did she survive? The bombs, the patrols, everything?" Karl said, his tone filled with disbelief and awe.**

"**Karl, she survived how long as a captive with those bastards the Roganov's?"**

"**Three plus years." Karl growled. His eyes filling with unaccustomed rage at the mere mention of those monsters who held her prisoner. Her jailors. Her torturers.**

"**She managed to escape as we were landing on that moon, Tauronella. Tauron's largest moon. We had no idea she or any other captives were even there. We were only ordered to try and remove his criminal control of that Gods forsaken rock. She managed to save 23 others before their fortress collapsed."**

"**Right, so since she was in the hills, away from the bombings, she was able to get thru the Cylons' initial attack."**

"**What 'bout the rest?"**

" **Our girl has grit, like you said. We also know she is one of the most resourceful people we know. I'm just surprised she came down here away from her cabin to be with so many people." Kara calmly stated.**

**Just then Tabby returned, ending both pilots speculations.**

"**You're right, ya know." Tabby spoke, her eyes filled with sparkling mischief. Both pilots had the grace to pinken slightly - neither really were the full blushing type. Their pink faces only made Tabby laugh softly.**

"**Rest easy you two. I'm not reading either of you. You are both sitting under the air vent. It leads into the teacher's office for some reason or another"**

**The two looked at each other and then up at the ceiling, then back again. Soon they too joined in with Tabby and began to laugh.**

**Tabby became all business after a few minutes. She insisted on checking both of their injuries. She opened a bag, closely resembling on the outside a Dr's house call bag. Then she opened a larger, two handled duffle. From the larger one she took out the normal medical supplies one would expect: scissors, gauze, creams etc…. From the smaller one, she took out a mortas and pestal, some stones and something that looked very much like herbs and … was that webs?**

**While Helo looked on speculatively, never having to have used her services before,**

**he seemed a little confused and not just a nervous. He knew what she was. Knew she was what some would call a ' Natural or Nature Healer' . She and her family had been so for countless generations, she had once told him. Those, not so kind and understanding would have called her a 'witch'. But more than anything, he knew he could trust her, even though this was all new and foreign to him. Truth be told, it was Kara's reaction or more accurately her lack to reaction that calmed him the most.**

**Kara on the other hand saw all this as 'old hat'. There had been many a time she'd driven up to Abby's cottage or had Abby come down to her apartment for just this service. It never looked good on your military record to have to report to the Medical bay or your superior an injury you acquired in a bar brawl or two. Besides, even legitimate injuries could ground a pilot. Something Kara avoided at all costs. Yep, best to keep as many under wraps as possible was Kara's way of thinking. Her temper seemed to almost always run hot and most of her reactions tended to by physical. As it turned out she had required Abby's skill quite often, when she was still planet side.**

"**So, who's first?"**

**Kara looked over at Helo and saw his lips held in a tight line. She burst out in one of her trademark Starbuck belly cackles. Only to regret it once she did, as it aggravated her ribs and turned into a muffled groan.**

"**Right then. Kara it is. Take off your shirt. Lets take a good look at you."**

**Even if Tabby's tone brooked no disobedience it would not have fazed her to do so in the least. Living in such close quarters aboard the Galactica for the past two years had removed any and all modesty Kara may or may not have ever had. She removed her shirt with only the slightest problems getting it up and over her head. She managed that part with a little help from Helo.**

"**Oh my Lord and all his creations!!! Kara, what the hell happened to you?!"**

**Kara actually blushed an unprecedented flaming red all the way down to her pant line. Karl hissed thru his teeth at the sight of the black, purple and red marks covering her torso.**

"**Is that all from the 'blond'?"**

"**Yep. … Well mostly anyway." Kara answered him in a small voice.**

"**The blond?"**

"**We will tell you bout it later Tabs. Do you think you've got anything in your bag of tricks that can fix me up?"**

**For all of Tabby's calm and her mothering tone, her eyes filled with tears at seeing Kara's injuries. Karl understood it was mainly for seeing her friend, someone she considered her family, pain. But he also knew it was from knowing exactly what Kara must be feeling. Having been beaten much, much worse than Kara herself was now. Remembering what that pain had felt like, before Karl had found her.**

"**Karl. I'm sorry, but I'm going to need you to move so she can lie down." Karl moved instantly.**

**Tabby began rooting thru her small bag for some more odd things in Karl's estimation. He thought she should be getting things from her rather large medical bag. He was about to say so when Kara caught his eye and shook her head no. He decided for now to hold his tongue. Kara seemed to be used to this. She also seemed calmer than he ever remembered her being. The fact that she wasn't bitching or even giving any type of token protest seemed so out of character for her. He himself had taken her to Life Station on several occasions in the past. She always gave the Life Station staff a hard time. She seemed strangely docile for Tabby.**

**Tabby put some type of concoction into her mortas and began to work it with the pestal. Then she placed, of all the strange things, a stone in each of Kara's hands. She then finally reached into the medical bag and took some things out to clean the abrasions. Only she added them to her concoction first. It was after all the cuts and abrasions were cleaned and bandaged that Karl realized Kara had never even flinched. That was highly odd, he thought. Some of those looked highly painful. He now seemed to notice that Tabby had stopped humming. Humming?… When had she even started to do that?… Oh right, just before she started to actually work on Kara's wounds. Karl found himself fascinated. He'd heard of Tabby's skill many times, but he'd never actually seen it. He did know she had the ability to heal quicker than normal herself. But he found it odd that when she healed quicker, she also seemed more drained afterward; even more drained than when she was really injured. He'd always wrote it off as 'just another Tabby thing' and filed it away. Never giving it much thought. After all, he wasn't known as one the great thinkers.**

**Tabby pulled out a hand sized stone from her bag. Plain looking, brownish thing was the first thought he had to describe it. It was somewhat smooth egg shaped. Though he guessed if he were to touch it, it wouldn't feel entirely smooth. She moved back over to Kara.**

"**Kara, I'm gonna work on your bruising now. How much do you need?"**

"**Only anything internal if you can. That would be great. I figure the rest will be gone in a couple of weeks tops anyway. Besides, you still need to work on Helo."**

"**Alright. But some of these external bruises are very bad. I'll try to lessen them too." Tabby told her with a gentle, calm voice. Giving Kara a reassuring smile.**

**Kara looked at her with complete trust showing on her face and gave her a slight nod.**

**Internal? Internal?! What the frak were they talking about?! - was the stunned thought racing thru his head. He wouldn't have been able to tear his eyes away even if a Raider had been spotted flying over head. He was mesmerized.**

**Tabby began to hum once again. Moving the, he'd dubbed 'ugly stone' just above the skin of Kara's torso. If he didn't know better he would have sworn the air around Tabby had begun to shimmer. It seemed to extend down her arm, the one holding the 'ugly stone'. Then it seemed to move onto Kara, herself. Kara inhaled sharply, drawing Karl's eyes to her face. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was biting her lower lip. Should he stop this? It was Tabby who halted his movement.**

"**I'm not causing her any injury Karl. I promise. But there is quite a bit of damage in there. I've got to fix it." Her voice was barely audible, but he heard her none the less.**

"**It's o.k. Helo. I trust her. She's fixed me up plenty of times before." Kara reassured him.**

**Tabby's humming resumed as did the energy shimmer. Before his eyes the worst of Kara's bruising lightened. By the time Tabby finished moving her stone and stopped her constant humming there were no longer any black or purple marks on Kara's body. They were not gone entirely. But they were now red. Many had already turned into the sickly green and yellow tones bruises do near the end. Tabby seemed to collapse into herself. She rested her head on the side of the small couch next to Kara's hip.**

**Kara reacted instantly "Abby! Abby are you alright?! I told you, you didn't have to do so much! I told you I'd be fine!" Kara cried out, reaching toward her friend.**

**Tabby let out a small cuff laugh. "I'm fine Kara. Love you back too."**

**tbc**


	2. pt 1: c02

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By Fairedust**

**Part one**

**Chapter 2**

**Karl released the breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He knew these two were close. He'd introduced them to each other for Pete's sake. It was about two months or so after he had found her on that moon. It was really hard not to love this woman. That is exactly why he had brought her to see Kara within days after they had landed planet side on Caprica, almost three years ago. He knew he was scheduled to be transferred to the Galactica in just over a month from then. He also knew he couldn't just leave her all alone, on a strange planet with nobody. Instantly he thought of Kara, his best friend, who was stationed in Delphi. Who better to look out for this wonderfully strange, warm, strong girl/woman than Kara?, he thought. He'd truly hoped they would form a bond. Knowing Kara's past; how she was more like an abused dog who trusted no one; he'd suspected they'd be a good match. Trusting no one wasn't really true though. Because once she let you into her heart, she's lie, cheat, steal, die or kill for you. He secretly suspected it would be much the same for Tabby. Gods was she a mess when he stumbled upon her, just outside where the Romanov Fortress had just recently collapsed.**

**She'd seemed barely alive and as skittish as a new born lamb. Karl was surprised when after several attempts by the others in his squad to approach her she seemed to panic and scamper away. But he was even more surprised when it was himself she had sought out in the pre-dawn hours in the following days.**

**She'd seemed to ghost their camp. Always staying just out of their reach when someone tried to bring her in. Their group all knew she was badly injured. They were able to keep track of her thru her blood trail, where ever she would hide. But still they were unable, even with all their training, to bring her in. The night before she came into their camp on her own, Karl had set some food and water out by a rock outside their camp's perimeter. Not knowing, but hoping she could hear him, he began to talk to her. Well if he was honest, talk wasn't really the right phrase. Sooth, would be more appropriate. As if he were speaking to an injured, frightened animal; he spoke for quite a long time. After a while he realized she wouldn't come near the supplies until he left. He'd back away enough to be out of view. Some time later he was rewarded for his trademark patience, when she finally, cautiously approached the offered meal.**

**The first thing Helo noticed was how small she was. She couldn't be much taller than five feet. The next thing was her hair. Although it was well past dark, there was still enough moon and star light to see her hair was well past her seat. He could also tell that is was thick and full. It was too dark to even hazard a guess at it's color other than to guess it was dark. From her size, he estimated her to be a child, maybe an early teen at most. Satisfied she'd at least had a meal, he slowly retreated back to camp. **

**It was just before dawn the next morning when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Snapping his eyes open, he laid motionless, listening intently to his surroundings. Upon hearing nothing but the two men walking around the perimeter on sentry duty; he risked a quick look around. He noted everyone else was still asleep. Odd he thought. He could hear the men walking the perimeter, so nothing should be out of place. Then he noticed. There was something pushed up against his back. Something that had not been there when he laid down to close his eyes. Something he also had not seen when he had quickly looked over his shoulder to make a visual sweep of the camp. He supposed there were two reasons he had not seen it, firstly because when he was sweeping the camp he was looking out away from himself. Secondly what ever it was, it was burrowed under the jacket he'd removed the night before.**

**Again, with his trademark calm, Helo slowly turned over. What met him was a pair of the most beautifully shaped dark eyes staring at him in owlish innocence. As his eyes traveled the face next to his, only lit by their camp's fire, he saw a straight aquiline nose, prominent high cheek bones and a full bow like mouth. This was definitely not the face of a child as he had thought last night. But that of a young woman. Though to be honest, the expression of her eyes belied that estimate.**

"**Well, hey there little one."**

**He had only thought she was beautiful before, but when she gave him a small, timid smile - breathtaking would and could be the only way to describe her. It seemed her smile had done exactly that too.**

"**Hey there, big one."**

**That one statement seemed to break Helo out of the spell he was under. Frak! It's not every day a man gets to wake up next to a fallen Goddess. He thought to himself.**

**Thus their friendship began. She would allow none of the other soldiers near her. It was with much coddling from Helo that finally made her relent to let the doc aboard the battlestar tend to her injuries. In the end, she would only relent to having the doctor inspect her injuries with Helo's promise to remain in the room. Somehow she had formed an instant trust with him, instinctively knowing he would allow no more harm to come to her. This was why just the mere mention of the mane Raganov could put him into an instant rage. He'd seen first hand what those monsters had done to her. This was also the reason he found he could not just leave her alone on Caprica. Kara really did seem the perfect choice to befriend this beautiful, precious woman.**

**Being on board with her as his ever present shadow, while on route back to Caprica, also let him see how good she could be for Kara too. So with in days of landing, he brought the two together. Flying out three weeks later, feeling confident the two would look out for one another. Apparently they did, if that last exchange was any indication.**

"**I'm fine Kara. Love you back too."**

**Kara sighed with relief. Relief from her pain and relief in the knowledge her friend was alright. Kara did not have many she considered 'friend', acquaintances yes, oodles actually; but friends, no. Much like Tabby, trust was an issue. Closeness was an other issue. Strangely their reasonings were almost the complete opposite but the out come was very much the same.**

**Many would have liked to be close to 'Starbuck' or 'Lt. Thrase'. Almost nobody knew 'Kara' even existed. She'd been taught by her mother, feelings were a weakness to be avoided at all costs. Re-enforced thru abuse camouflaged as love.**

**Tabby was raised in a overflowing pool of love by her mother. Taught that her emotions, love most of all, were her strongest assets. It was the reverent fear and uncertainty from the townspeople where she grew up that made her build a cocoon around herself. Although the townspeople benefited greatly from her and her mothers services, they were also always held apart for the same. They were thought of as 'Nature Healers' or 'Good Witches'. They were to be protected for their services, but never allowed to be close to.**

"**Well Karl, it looks as if it is your turn now." Tabby said with a gentle smile.**

**Kara sat up on the couch with only the slightest wince on her face. Karl took a seat next to her.**

" **So, you gonna remove your flight suit or do I just cut off your pant leg Big Brother?"**

**Karl felt a smile form as he heard the endearment she had given him years ago.**

"**What? No Big One to go along with your Little One?"**

"**Karl, I'm not that little. I'm taller than many people and you know it." she said with another gentle laugh.**

"**Really? Anyone above ten years old or who is not an elf?"**

**Her violet eyes lightened in her mirth. They shined like twin amethysts. She then reached over and snatched a huge pair of scissors from her medical bag. She proceeded to playfully snip them in the air above Helo's leg.**

"**Alright, alright! Flight suit coming off. I get it. Don't want you to miss and take off the whole leg with those brutes." he said with an answering grin. **

**Kara just loved to see this playful side of Tabby. It didn't come out very often. Really it only seemed to come out with either herself or with Helo. Usually if there was no one else around. As Tabby worked on Karl's leg, it gave Kara time to think back to earlier days with this woman. A woman she really tended to think of as her family, her sister - not just her friend.**

**Tiny she may be. Almost elfin like, Kara thought, thinking of Helo's previous comparison. Tabby said she was 5'2". Kara thought only if she was standing straight and stretching up her neck. No, Kara thought, she was actually closer to 5' even. She weighed, at most, 115 to 120 lbs.. Much like Kara herself, Tabby was very muscular. Though nobody would ever, even in jest, say masculine. No this woman was definitely all curves. Something Kara sometimes envied. But hey, last time Kara checked nobody had confused her with a man; not even with her short hair.**

**As Kara observed her working on Helo, she noted that Tabby's hair seemed even longer than it was the last time she was planet side, if that was possible. Tabby had it bunched up and clipped away from her face. Her attempt to keep the massive mane in check. But there just seemed to be so much more in that bundle than before. It was as dark as she remembered, blue/black some would say. Actually it reminded her of a black bird. So black, that when the light hit it in certain ways it would shimmer and shine with a deep blueish purple sheen. Her hair was really amazing, something to behold. There was simply so much of it! How she was able to hold her head up on her tiny body with all that thick ringlet curling hair was beyond Kara's understanding.**

**Kara remembered the few times she actually saw it down, in all it's glory. It wasn't long after she had helped Abby acquire the cottage in the hills over Delphi. She'd been staying with Kara at the apartment up until then. Kara had had an unexpected day off from training her nuggets. Due mainly to her nuggets being forced to go on a survival training mission as punishment for a prank someone in their group had pulled. So Kara found she had some time on her hands.**

**She made the drive up to the cottage to check on her friend. When she arrived nobody was inside. She noted that all the windows and the doors were wide open, so Abby couldn't be far. Since it was such a lovely day out, she decided to head off in search for her elusive friend. Kara pulled her ever present canteen and jacket out of her truck and started off on the trail that led to a small pond out back. Even if her friend wasn't in that spot, the sight would be worth it she thought to herself.**

**Tabby was there however. Just not how Kara expected to find her. Tabby stood bare on the bank of the pond, between two large stones. Her arms were outstretched to her sides. Her hair hanging down, her only cover. Though if Kara were being honest, her hair was doing a fine job of covering just about all of Tabby up. Tabby's face was held up the sky, leaving her hair almost half way to the back of her knees. The black shining mass of ring curls shining much like a Black Birds wing, a bluish purple glow.**

**Kara stood frozen. Not sure if she should make her presence known or quietly retreat. Suddenly her protective instincts kicked in. She knew she couldn't just leave her out here this way, unprotected. Then Kara saw red. What if it hadn't been herself who had stumbled upon this pixie/goddess like woman: What if some male hiker or worse, mountain man had found her? What if….. Hey, was that laughter she was hearing?…Looking back up at the woman in question that she was not only angry at; but frightened for - she realized that was exactly what she was hearing.**

"**What the FRAK are you doing?! Anyone could have stumbled upon you out here wearing nothing…. nothing….nothing but your hair!!"**

**Tabby had now turned and moved over to her robe lying on one of the large stones. Yep, Kara had been right. Nothing but her hair she noted as Tabby donned her robe.**

"**Kara, I've known you were here since you started out on the path by the cottage."**

**Kara could only open her mouth then close it again. She'd already seen some of what this woman was capable of. She knew not to doubt her. Still…..**

"**What if someone else were about, huh? What do you have to say to that?"**

**This time Tabby let loose a throaty chuckle. "Kara, who else would be about? I live in the middle of nowhere. If someone requiring my services had come calling, they'd have just stayed up by the cottage. " With her smile growing she continued. "Besides, who in their right mind would try to harm a….witch." She knew Kara hated that word. But really, what else could she call herself. An 'Elemental' Kara had insisted during a previous argument - but that really never felt right. She was what she was. She had no problem with it, she was honestly surprised that Kara did. **

**A testament as to just how upset Kara really was, was that she let the word 'witch' go by. "Tabby! What if a hiker or a mountain man or a …" Kara began to voice her fears about her friend only to run out of steam at what she was seeing. There before her, now wearing her robe, hair and a smile; there were several stones seeming to float … or was it juggle… nope definitely float, since Tabby's hands were held idle down at her sides.**

"**See Kara, I'm perfectly safe. No need to worry." Tabby said with the tone of a loving mother trying to calm her child after a nightmare.**

**The stones began to move faster and faster. Then stopped moving all at once still suspended in the air around her friend. Kara's breath left in a rush. Then she found herself smiling right along with Tabby.**

"**Anyway, I was just about done here when I felt you pull up the drive."**

**Kara noted she had said 'felt' not 'heard'.**

"**So, let me just gather my things and we can head back to the cottage and grab a bite to eat, then have a nice chat." Tabby said as if this was the most normal thing in the world. As she moved to gather her belongings the floating stones softly came down to the ground. At seeing this Kara could only shake her head and smile. Yep, it was official, her friend certainly was something unique, Kara thought, and she wouldn't have it any other way.**

**It always seemed to amaze Kara how easy it was for Tabby to mother her. Especially since Kara was several years her elder, no less. Another thing that still sometimes took her by surprise was how open Tabby was with her in regards to what she could do. Kara had asked her 'bout it once. Tabby told her in simple terms that she knew Kara could accept it and not think any differently about her for it. Tabby said she knew it wouldn't frighten her. That was one of the many reasons Tabby said she loved Kara as her true sister. It was an honor Kara was very proud of.**

**Tabby patting Kara's cheek brought her back to the present. **

"**So, Helo gonna be alright?"**

"**I'd guess his Tango and Salsa moves will be a bit off for a while. But all in all, he's gonna be just fine."**

"**Helo, that's great news! She fixed your lack of dancing skills too!" Kara said with a cackle.**

" **Shut the frak up Starbuck." Helo said with a grin to take out any of the sting.**

**All three laughed together. Feeling relief that all had survived.**

**tbc**


	3. pt 1: c03

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By Fairedust**

**Part one**

**Chapter 3**

**A couple days later, relief was the last thing both Helo or Tabby felt. The group had stopped along the side of a road to look over the map. They were trying to decide on a plan of approach to acquire a ship from a near by airfield. Tabby was uncharacteristically antsy. She was more like a drop of water bouncing on a red hot skillet, to be more precise. Her eyes were darting back and forth endlessly. Her face was fully flushed.**

**She stepped up nearer to Helo, Kara and Sam. "Some things not right here, Helo. Its too quiet. I feel Death.", she said quietly**

**Everyone in the entire group turned to look at her as one. Even though she had spoken softly, in the still air, everyone had heard her. Although Tabby didn't make an actual effort to hide what she was - she also never seemed to broadcast it either. Many people would be and were afraid of her. Fear, she knew from experience was a dangerous thing best to be avoided whenever possible. This group of Resistance fighters seemed to accept her, though most still held her at a distance. Her being so tiny seemed to help. Her size gave many a false sense of security. Her size making her seem unthreatening. Her ability to take such good care of them went even further, in regards to their acceptance. But it was her calm, and gentle presence of authority that seemed to reassure them all the most. Usually just her presence had a calming factor for her in the group. Right now however she wasn't calm, not at all, and it showed. She seemed highly agitated; almost to the point of near panic as a matter of fact. The atmosphere around her seemed to almost crackle.**

"**THEY'RE HERE!!!" She said in a frantic harsh whisper.**

**She rushed to close the final distance between herself and the two pilots just as the first shots rang out. Helo didn't even hesitate as he scooped her up into his arms, and ran for the tree line. Helo believed Kara was right on his heels the entire time.**

"**NO!!" Tabby screamed**

"**Shut her up!" , someone snapped off to Helo's side.**

"**NO!! KARA!!"**

**Then everything went dark for Tabby.**

"**What the FRAK do you think you are DOING!" Helo growled. Glaring at the man who had just struck Tabby's head with the butt of his rifle.**

"**We had to shut her up. You weren't gonna man up and take care of it. So….I did it for you." the man said.**

**The only thing keeping Helo from tearing him limb from limb was the unconscious, precious bundle in his arms. He looked around, expecting Kara to come roaring up much like a pissed off mother bear - to discover she was nowhere to be seen. Only now registering what it was Tabby had been screaming. The blood drained from his face. He almost fell to his knees. His protective instincts for Tabby the only thing keeping him on his feet.**

**Much to his relief, Sam's fist slammed into the mans jaw, sending him flying off his feet to land hard on the ground several feet away. Helo wished it had been his fist, but he accepted the assist. Sam turned immediately to inspect Tabby's head.**

"**Here, set Tabitha down over here." Sam said with real concern on his face and in his voice.**

**Several others also gathered around.**

"**It's a good thing George isn't anywhere around here.", one of the group said.**

"**I hope Tony wakes up before Tabitha does. That will at least give the fool of a man a head start." Maria added**

**Helo gave her a questioning look.**

" **The last man who tried to man handle this little beauty found he'd bit off way more than he could chew. It was like tangling with a pissed off panther" Sam answered his look with an appreciative smile.**

**Helo's confused gaze move from Maria towards Sam.**

"**You ever get a look at George? The really huge guy we left back at camp?" At Helo's nod Sam continued. "Well, when we first found her in this cottage and then finally convinced her to come with us… she was still, shall we say… leery." He looked around for confirmation from the others, receiving nods in return. "She kept mostly to herself, in that science lab. Only ever showing up when someone needed some patching up, physically or… mentally." Here he took a breath.**

"**None of us thought much of it when I told George to follow her, when she went into the woods by herself. I just wanted him to keep an eye on her. Protect her, ya know? She's such a tiny thing, even if she won't admit it. It seemed like a good idea. The next thing I know, I'm hearing angry screams and painful yelps. Me and some of the others went tearing into the woods. When we got to this clearing by a small brook - we saw the damnedest thing. Our little pixie woman was beating George senseless, with nothing but her hands and feet. It took three of us to stop her from beating him to death!" Sam finished with a smile. A smile that was mirrored on several other faces as well.**

"**If he attacked her, then why is his still in your camp?!" Helo all but exploded.**

"**Well that's the next damnedest thing. She insisted. Said we needed all the fighters we could get. She said 'Besides, he's surely learned his lesson. He won't be stupid enough to try that again.' She was right too. As a matter of fact George is perhaps her staunchest protector." Sam finished.**

**Helo could only shake his head in amazement. He had no idea that she was capable of that. That George fellow was even taller than himself. A good 6'6" and easily over 300 lbs. The man wasn't a powder puff either. He'd have described him as being 'built like a brick shit house'. Just how the frak had she done that? Helo thought to himself.**

**Tony began to stir. None to soon either. Tabby was beginning to stir too. Amazing, she had taken a rifle butt, where as Tony only a fist. Once Tony's eyes fully opened, he began to look around with murder flashing from his face. When he finally spied the small group huddled around Tabby he began to rise.**

"**Just who the frak hit me? Let's see what happens when I'm ready and not sucker punched." he raged.**

**Helo half rose, stopping only when Tabby laid a soft hand upon his arm. He quickly looked down, but her eyes had yet to open. Still, seeing her movement let him breath a small sigh of relief.**

"**I was the one who hit you Tony. If this man had started, I don't think any of us could have stopped him, until you were dead." Sam had started by looking at Tony, but ended by looking at the angry pilot. At the pilots quick nod, Sam knew is instincts had been right.**

"**She's coming to Tony. I suggest you get some space between you and her before she wakes up fully." Sam goaded.**

**Helo found it slightly strange that the mention of himself capable of killing him seemed to only shut him up, but leave him still glaring daggers. At the prospect of Tabby waking soon, Helo watched all the blood drain from the mans face. He also noted the man tried several times to swallow. Interesting, he thought. Our Tabby can obviously take care of and hold her own. With in no time Tony had taken off thru the woods, heading back to base on foot.**

"**Kara, no no no no no … I'm so sorry. I promise, I promise I'll find you." Tabby sobbed, her voice filled with anguish.**

"**Kara? What do you mean?!" Sam breathed.**

"**I thought she was right behind me when I scooped Tabby up at the road. We were some ways in when Tabby began to cry out. I thought she was calling out to Kara - not for her." Although Helo's voice remained calm, his eye reflected his own anguish, every bit as deep as Tabitha's.**

"**Well for some reason or other, they don't seem to have followed us. I say we back track, see if we can find her." Came from Sam, with a voice of authority.**

**They had not found Kara anywhere along the woods, nor at the truck. They did however see blood. Blood that could only belong to Kara. Tabby scooped the bloody sand and dirt up and put it into a container she found inside the vehicle. She was going to bring it back to camp she told him. Helo was getting very used to her peculiar ways. He'd mostly stopped even asking questions, long ago.**

"**Helo. I feel her, but…"**

"**But what Tabby?"**

"**I don't really know. Maybe it was the blow to my head or perhaps she is drugged up or… "**

"**Or what?"**

"**It's just, it's just, I feel her. I know she is alive. But I can't feel which direction" her voice overflowing with frustration. "I'm so sorry. If you hadn't been trying to take care of me…Kara may now be safe. If I could have only convinced you before that I can take care of myself…. But no… I'm so tiny, but still manage to be big enough to always get in the way." her whole body sagging in defeat and sorrow.**

"**It's o.k., It's gonna be o.k.. You know she's alive right? That's good. That's a start." Helo encouraged. He's never seen her like this, not even when he had first met her. She seemed almost broken.**

"**I can't let anything else happen to her Helo. I can't. She needs me. I know she does." she said, her voice cracking and her amethyst eyes pooling.**

"**Alright, what can we do?" he said in a soothing voice.**

**Tabby took several deep cleansing breaths in an effort to regain her calm. After only a moment she seemed to have succeeded. "After nightfall, I'll head out to the brook. Maybe with the water and stars I'll be able to feel her more." By the time she completed her statement, she seemed full of her natural confidence once again.**

"**Alright, but I'm not letting you go out there alone." Not after the story I just learned about that same said brook Helo added to himself.**

**A few short hours later, Helo and Tabby trudged out on the path leading to the same said brook. Of all the people, Helo thought, it was George who brought up the rear. And it would be obvious to even a blind man that George's only intention was to now protect his tiny charge, Tabby, with every fiber of his being. Hmm, Helo thought, I'll have to ask about that later.**

**Once at the brook however, George stayed inside the tree line. At Helo's questioning look, George responded with, "I'm only here to watch over her lad. I wouldn't interfere with the lassie's magic."**

**Helo could only nod in response. The man had surprisingly sounded totally sincere. Something else to ask about. Before Helo could begin to question anyone however, he saw Tabby unbind her hair and start to disrobe, effectively freezing all thought. A sound from behind him alerted him of George's movement. Whipping around with the intent of defending Tabby, the thought flashed thru his mind. ' How could I have misread him so badly'. Only to realize George's full attention was on himself and not Tabby. At almost the same instant both men sized each other up.**

"**Will you two watch dogs relax! I need to concentrate over here." came the exasperated voice of one non damsel in non distress.**

**Both men glanced quickly towards her, then back to each other. Finally beginning to realize neither meant their precious charge any harm.**

**With her hair unbound, and fully bare she stepped into the fridgid mountain fed brook, up to mid calf. With her arms raised high she began to chant. Neither man could make out the words. But both noted a breeze seemed to pick up around her. A breeze, Helo noted that seemed to be just around her. The trees and bushes all remained stone still.**

"**I know how you feel laddie. I was mighty confused at first myself. I swore I'd stumbled upon a wood sprite when I first saw her. I was mesmerized. To my ultimate shame I thought to possess such a creature. No worries there laddie, stand down", he added at seeing the tall man beside him begin to puff up and stand up straighter. "No worries, I learned me lesson the hard way, I did. One cannot possess such a creature as she. It must be freely given. To take by force will force the Gods' own wrath upon ye."**

**Helo swallowed the thick lump in his throat. This man's Gaelic lilting accent seemed to add credence to his story. This man's people had long believed in the mystical world. Whereas most of the other worlds in the Colonial Colonies had long ago stopped believing in the mystical, in magic, in the energies of all that surrounded them if it were unable to be measured in a lab.**

"**By stopping me, and well damn near beating me to death - she spared me the wrath of the Gods'. I can never repay her enough for that gift." George added.**

**Again, all Helo could do was nod in response.**

"**Is why I stay here at the tree line. Best to avoid temptation, don't ya think?"**

" **I guess you're right there. She's more like a sister to me than a temptation."**

**This time it was George's turn to simply nod. "I'd say ye be mighty blessed if a creature such as herself would allow such a bond to be, lad."**

**Both men however found their eyes drawn back to the beautiful creature of their conversation. She was standing now knee deep in the water. Both watched her sway back and forth, with her arms held up over her head. She was moving with such supple grace, it was as if she were caressing the air itself. The air in return seemed to be caressing her back. Both men could see her hair lift away gently from her body. Both men swallowed hard and took a deep breath.**

**The chanting continued for perhaps just a little more than an hour. Helo was past growing concerned. He, fully clothed, protected from the breeze felt the cold. Glancing over at George, he saw him give the occasional cold shutter too. But Tabby was totally bare, unprotected from the breeze. She was in the ice cold water no less. Her only protection from the elements was her mass of hair. But even that was being lifted from her bare flesh. How much more could she take? He began to move forward, intent on calling her out of the water. Georges restraining hand stopped him in his tracks.**

"**She'll be fine laddie. Right as rain, I promise ye."**

**Helo stepped back in line with the man. Helo reasoned George had seen her in this ritual, whereas he himself had not. Shortly there after, Tabby bowed up, then dove under the water. Again Helo stepped forward. Again to be halted by George's restraining hand.**

"**It's almost over my boy. She will be coming back to shore momentarily. Just ye watch and see."**

**And George was right. She came back to shore. Wrung out her mass of hair as best she could. She somehow seemed unaware of or simply not caring about her nudity. She quickly dried off and dressed.**

**George looked over at Helo while she had been wringing out her hair. "Sister eh? I told you she could be a wood sprite, didn't I." He said with a wide grin, that only became a chuckle at Helo's auditable swallow and quick about face.**

" **Thank you gentlemen. It's so much easier for me, when I know there is someone to watch over me. It lets me fully engage with my….", her voice trailed off as she looked about the woods.**

"**Well then, shall we head back?" she finished.**

**Helo removed a jacket someone in the Resistance had given him. He went to place it around her shoulders but stopped at her raised hand.**

"**There's no need Karl. I'm plenty warm."**

**He realized this was true too. He could feel the heat all but radiating off of her.**

"**My Apollo would never let me be cold" she simply stated.**

**Upon hearing this, Helo almost choked. Then George added his two cents.**

"**What God would let this sprite feel a chill?"**

**As Helo continued to appear to choke, Tabby began to pat his back.**

"**I'm alright, I'm alright." Helo waved her off. "Apollo, you said?"**

**When she gave him a single nod, Helo smiled. With his mischievous mind he was already beginning to wonder about the strange coincidence and ultimately the endless possibilities that lay ahead.**

**tbc**


	4. Pt 1: c04

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By Fairedust**

**Part one**

**Chapter 4**

**The following morning, Tabby led a small group of men, including Sam, Helo and George, among others. They set off in their search for Kara. Tabby only said she felt a vague impression of where to search. She was now fully convinced Kara was not merely unconscious but heavily drugged. This seemed to obstruct her unusual natural homing device she shared with those she loved. Helo had discovered a couple years before, Tabby could do this with him also. Though Tabby had admitted it was far stronger with Kara.**

**On the second day out Tabby suddenly called out to stop.**

"**She's awake! She is still drugged, but she's awake. I can feel her!" Tabby's face beamed. Her huge smile and excitement were contagious with the group. Even those in the group who did not believe, but were just following their leader Sam, began to feed off her excitement.**

**Tabby leapt from the truck and walked a few paces off to the side. Then she raised her face to the fading sun with her arms held out from her sides. Slowly she began to turn in a circle. Helo thought she resembled a human compass. Glancing over to George, Helo noted a look that almost resembled parental pride on the mans face. As Helo took in the looks of the others he noticed… fear, disbelief or… something he was unable to define. Awe maybe?"**

**Tabby stopped turning and began to move in a definite direction, only to suddenly stop. Her brow crinkled, in what Helo was at a momentary loss to discern. It wasn't until he too stepped out and closed the distance to her, that her eyes opened. It was then he realized just what it was she was feeling. It was rage. Her eyes were almost black with it, her violet irises becoming so dark. Upon this realization, he felt his guts clench.**

"**Is she…is she still alive?" He forced out past the knot in his throat and dry mouth.**

"**Yes Karl. But they've taken something from her. Something she doesn't even know about yet. Damn, they've also just put her back to sleep." came Tabby's enraged response.**

"**Took something? Took what?" Helo's voice cracked out. He seemed closer to panic than he ever remembered himself being.**

"**It doesn't matter right now. The point is, she was awake long enough for me to lock onto her. Those fools, they shouldn't have made such a mistake." she stated, her eyes seeming to glitter with heat. " Their over confidence and lack of imagination will be their downfall" she continued with a frightening malevolent smile now spreading over her face. Helo found it unnerved him so badly he was forced to look away with a shutter. She stormed back to the trucks, Helo right on her heels.**

**It was almost dark when Tabby called another halt.**

"**We're close. Let's stop here for the night. We cannot risk driving in the dark with out the lights and we can't risk driving with them on either."**

**All seemed to agree.**

**Helo watched as Tabby stalked off into the woods. Somehow he didn't think she was answering the call of nature in the same way the others were. She'd taken with her, her small purple velvet pouch. He knew it held some of her precious stones. Well he should at any rate. He's the one who'd gotten it for her on her arrival to Caprica. In an effort to try and cheer her up after her ordeal at the hands of those mad men, the Romanovs, he and Kara had taken her anywhere she wanted to go. Oddly enough she only wanted to go to small lakes, streams and some stores that specialized in stones. Neither he nor Kara could seem to refuse her. It was after she had purchased a couple and found many, many more on their trips, that he had bought her the velvet pouch. Choosing the color because it so closely resembled her eyes. It was that same bag he saw her carrying off into the woods.**

**Helo followed at a discrete distance. Telling himself it was for her protection. Were he to be honest with himself, he didn't believe she truly needed any protection; not from any wild animal, human or even Cylon. He knew she managed her own escape on that moon. She'd even managed to free several other captives before the fortress collapsed to the ground. He'd been told how she had handled George. He knew, or he thought he knew what she was capable of. No, if he were being honest with himself his sole reason was curiosity. But he told himself even she could be surprised. Hadn't that man Tony been able to knock her out. While in his own arms no less.**

"**Hey laddie. You think you should be just following her?" George said softly behind him. Helo jumped and had the grace to look shame faced for letting the big man sneak up on him.**

"**I figured if she didn't want me about, she's have sent me off a ways back. I know she can feel that I'm close."**

"**You're probably right there."**

"**So, what're you doing out here?"**

"**Just stretching me legs, I am. Not used to all this riding around. Me legs are more used to the deck of a ship. We were in Delphi's sea port, trading out our cargo when the bombs began to fall."**

**Helo gave the man a nod. Then his attention went back onto the woman in the small clearing. He was always amazed at her uncanny ability to find them. She told him anyone could if they would only listen to what the forest had to tell them.**

**She sat on a blanket of bright green moss. She unclasped her hair and let it flow down her back. Fortunately she remained clothed both men thought. She then pulled out some stones and laid them out before herself. Reaching to her side she grabbed some small sticks. Next she pulled the small container that held the dirt and sand with Kara's blood out. Lastly, she pulled out a sharp looking curved knife from a sheath attached at her waist.**

**She poured a small amount of the blood covered dirt onto her moss blanked and pile of small sticks. Then she began to chant. This time the two men were closer and were able to make out a few words.**

**She chanted, "Diana, the Huntress, seek my hearts charge out. I give you her blood - mixed with mine." As she said this, she made a deep slash across her palm. Then she made a fist to squeeze her own blood onto the small pile of dirt.**

"**Bridget, the Comforter. Let her know she is not alone. Strengthen her - mind, body and soul. I beseech you do my bidding." Again, she squeezed more of her own blood onto the pile.**

"**Magna, the Protectress, keep her safe" a few more drops " Or be my wrath" she growled, this time her blood seemed to flow freely.**

"**Apollo, God of battle and God of Health, give me strength" more blood flowed.**

**Suddenly wind seemed to blow all around her, but only around her. She held her hands up high. The wind buffeting her mane in all directions.**

"**If you love me, as I love you. If you love me, as I love your Creator, as you love your Creator, as your Creator loves you; you will do my bidding!! NOW GO!!" she cried.**

**Just as quickly the wind stopped.**

"**Thank you, my Creator for blessing me with your Children. Thank you my Creator for your love and theirs. Thank you my Creator for their strength and my own." Then she lowered herself prone onto the ground.**

**After a few minutes she rose, gathered her supplies back into her pouch and stood. She calmly walked right up to the two stunned men. When she reached them, she gave Helo a beautiful calm smile. Her face, he noted seemed full of strength and confidence. **

**Helo instantly snatched up her hand. He'd seen how deeply she had slashed it. Saw how much blood had flowed out of her clenched fist. He had to see for himself how badly she had injured herself. But when he opened her hand, there was not even a scratch! His eyes flew to her face. Confusion the most prominent emotions reflected on his. "I saw you slash your hand. I saw the blood." he gasped out.**

**She placed the same palm gently upon his cheek. "It's going to be alright Karl. I'm fine really. See?" Then she held her palm up for him to inspect once more. "I have done all I can for her, for now. She will be safe thru the night." With that she headed back to their camp for the night.**

**All he could do is shake his head in disbelief. **

" **I told ye laddie, wood sprite is starting to make more sense isn't it?"**

**Just before dawn Tabby woke with a start. Instantly she was on alert. Her jolt happened to wake Karl, who was lying next to her. At his questioning look, she had him follow her into the woods away from the camp.**

"**What is it? What's wrong?"**

"**We're being tracked Karl. By something, not us."**

"**Cylons?" , his voice full of concern.**

"**Yes … and no?"**

"**What do you mean yes and no. Is it Cylons or not?"**

**Tabby closed her eyes. Whether in concentration or frustration Karl didn't know. He did, however, decide his silence would be appreciated at this point.**

"**It's just one. Cylon…yes, but not like the others."**

**Karl couldn't hold his tongue. "What do you mean not like the others? Is there something else out there now besides Centurians and the skin jobs? Great… That's just great. Just what we needed. Are we ever gonna catch a break here?"**

"**Relax Karl. I don't feel any type of threat."**

"**Really? Then what do you feel?"**

"**Love?…Sorrow?…Loneliness?… I don't understand, I feel all these, but they are not coming from anything human. The energy is wrong. It's Cylon energy." she began with compassion only to end with frustrated confusion.**

**Helo's head shot up. He began to look around. "Where is she Tabby?"**

"**Hey, how did you know it was a she?"**

"**Tabby, where is Sharon?!"**

"**She means you no harm Helo. These feelings she has. They are as real as yours or mine. I won't let you harm her…" Tabby paused, Yep definitely concentration Helo thought. " She has these feelings all for….YOU. …She's carrying a child?!… HOW, Oh my Creator! It's YOUR child, Helo!" Tabby finished, eyes wide as saucers.**

"**I know. Now where the Frak is she?"**

"**You won't hurt her?"**

"**Tabby, look at me. Do I look like I want to hurt her?"**

"**No… I guess not. Alright follow me then. It's like she wants to be found. It's as if she is yelling at me." Helo could only chuckle at Tabby's somewhat testy description.**

**Five minutes latter they stumbled upon Sharon. As Sharon's gaze flashed between the two before her, it was hard to tell who she feared the most. Helo's rejection, or the stranger. Sharon could sense there was something different about this small woman. But different how? She had no idea. She could just sense power coming from somewhere. As small as the strange woman was, Sharon sensed she may be stronger than she was, even with all her Cylon strength. It was not a comforting thought. It wasn't until the small, black haired woman reached out a slow, tentative hand towards her; wearing the most gentle smile that Sharon began to relax. When Karl slapped same said hand, Sharon took a large step back. Not sure who was going to be on the receiving end of a well placed hit.**

"**Karl, if you can't play nice, you may very well regret it." the woman before her said. Though in a deceptively soft voice it was laced with an edge of steel.**

**Sharon couldn't help the smile forming on her face. To see such a big man cowed so easily by such a tiny woman was just too much.**

"**I'm Tabitha. I'm guessing you must be Sharon."**

**At Sharon's nod, Tabby continued. " I know WHAT you are."**

**Which made Sharon pale and start to back up, only to change her mind and stand her ground.**

"**I also know WHO you are. You are NOT like THEM. Isn't that right?"**

"**How… How do you know that?"**

"**Simple, …magic." Tabby stated like she was saying the color of the grass was green, silly. She then broke into a beaming smile.**

**Finally both Sharon and Helo began to relax. 'Tabby knew. That meant he wasn't crazy.' Helo thought with relief.**

"**I have a Heavy Raider. I knew Kara couldn't get Helo back to the Galactica in only the Raider. I had to find her something bigger."**

"**Is that why you left us at the museum?"**

"**Of course! Why else would I have left you?" Helo could only open and close his mouth several times. Nothing would come out.**

"**Well that's wonderful news! Now all we have to do is reacquire our wayward pilot." came Tabby.**

"**Kara? They have Kara?! Oh my Gods. She must be at the Farm."**

"**Well I don't know what farm you're talking 'bout, but I do know she's 'bout five miles to our South East", said Tabby.**

**Sharon gave her a confused look. " How did you know where it was?"**

"**I don't. I just know where Kara is." she answered**

"**Well then lets just go and get her, shall we?" added Helo.**

**tbc**


	5. Pt 1: c05

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By Fairedust**

**Part one**

**Chapter 5**

**The group had set up a position outside the old mental hospital. They were trying to come up with a way to get inside without being seen. Sharon had gone back to get the Heavy Raider. The Resistance none the wiser to what she was. Suddenly Sam spotted a blond head stumble out one of the upper doors, as an explosion shook the building from somewhere inside. His face split into a wide grin.**

"**I think our girl has solved the problem for us. She's coming out." Said Sam, reverence in his voice.**

**Both Helo and Tabby followed his gaze. They both homed in on Kara. Tabby stood as soon as she had her in her sights. Helo placed a restraining hand around her upper arm. They all saw how she was faltering, then stumbling down the stairs. She almost fell, but somehow managed to right herself once more at the base of the steps.**

**Sam had stood up too. "Over here Kara!" he yelled, shooting at a Centurian up on a balcony.**

**Tabby could contain herself no longer. Not even Helo's grip on her was strong enough to hold her back. She raced toward Kara. She leapt over obstacles in her path. She bounded around those to large to jump. She moved with the speed and agility of a large predatory cat. In no time, she made it to Kara's side.**

"**Where have you been. Get caught in traffic or something?" Kara asked with a smirk on her face, strained as it was.**

"**Nope, needed to stop and get some coffee and a donut. You know how I can't function properly without those in the morning." Tabby quipped back.**

**Time for banter was over. As they were surrounded with heavy, small arms fire; Tabby pulled Kara behind a short stone wall.**

"**Can you move any more on your own?" Tabby asked with real concern.**

"**I'm not sure. I think so." was Kara's response. Being shot and then drugged for days were definitely taking their toll on her. After seeing those here to help her, it was as if her final, nearly non-existent energy reserves were finally failing her.**

"**Kara. … Kara, look at me." Not getting a response, Tabby looked heavenward, then placed her hands firmly against Kara's temples. Kara would have sworn she'd just been zapped. But finally she was able to make eye contact with Tabby.**

"**Kara, do you trust me?" At Kara's small nod, Tabby gave her an encouraging smile. "I won't let anything else happen to you here, I promise. But you have to trust me. This may hurt you some, but you can't fight me or struggle. You're too tall for that. If you do, you'll make us both fall. Do you understand me?"**

**Again, Kara gave her a small nod.**

"**Ok then, here we go."**

**Small arms fire was exploding all around them. The Centurians were aiming at not only them anymore though. They also had to contend with the Resistance fighters.**

**Tabby moved closer to Kara and looked her in the eyes to be sure Kara would trust her and not struggle. Then she bent over slightly to hook an arm between Kara's legs, high up on her thighs. Then she put her other arm under Kara's arm pit. Once she was in place, she stood. With Kara's weight evenly distributed across her shoulders as possible, Tabby began the arduous trek back to the tree line. Bobbing and weaving as best she could to avoid being targeted. She still had to jump over some smaller obstacles. But with the extra weight of Kara on her back, she had to go around most of the things she had leapt over on her mad dash to get to Kara. Weaving around obstacles wasn't all that graceful either, in her own estimation. Those watching her would have disagreed.**

**By the time they made it back, many in the group were staring open mouthed. Helo helped to remove Tabby's burden upon her arrival. Fully expecting to see her drop to the ground from her exertions, he as well as the others were shocked when she only stood there as straight and as tall as she could, facing the hospital.**

**It was then Helo noted the sheer rage blanketing Tabby's whole being. It was flowing off her in waves. Even as bullets were raining in all around them, she just stood there. The Resistance finally broke from their momentary trance to fire back. Helo moved to grab and pull her down to safety. But as his hand got close, it was as if he had received a strong shock. Little did he know, the glimpse of rage he'd seen the night before was but the tip of an iceberg. While she had been carrying Kara to safety, Tabby had felt all they had done to her, mentally and physically. She had felt all the pain, fear and despair Kara had felt. Tabby's rage was bordering on boundless.**

**Tabby didn't love many. But those she did, she loved fiercely and powerfully. She loved them with all her being. Kara was one of them. At the moment just one of four. Her mother being dead, leaving only three alive. One, the Gods had yet to show her. The remaining two were Kara and Helo. They were her family. Kara the most precious to her. Kara accepted her 100%. And right now she needing her the most, brought out all Tabby's protectiveness to the fore. A momma bear held nothing to her fierce devotion.**

**Karl began to reach out for her again. He had to pull her to safety. She was a sitting duck up there. It was Kara who stopped him this time. Her eyes wide with fear and anticipation. Later, he would realize the fear was for him. The anticipation was for what Kara thought Tabby was about to do.**

**The air no longer seemed merely charged. It was far more than that. It seemed to crackle. The air around Tabby began to shimmer, similar to the night by the brook; but even more so. There was no longer any way to deny it as a trick of the light. Her face was flushed almost beet red, as if she was exerting herself nearly past endurance. But Helo thought, not comprehending, she's just standing there. Her arms are almost straight down, only slightly forward, palms up, thumbs facing outward. He began to notice she had started to pant, almost like a dog or large cat. This time as he reaches out to her, Kara all but fell on top of him.**

"**Don't Helo!! It's not safe!!"**

"**I know! That's why I have to get her down!!" He yells back.**

"**No Helo. It's not safe to touch her! Look!!" Kara yelled.**

**That's when he really did take a good look. That's when he noticed what he had not before. The Centurian bullets were not missing due to poor aim as he had foolishly thought. Their bullets just were not making it thru. Thru what, he wasn't really sure. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know. Whatever it was, Kara was right. Tabby definitely was not safe to touch at the moment. What if he were to distract her? Would the hail of bullets finally reach their target. For all appearances, it looked as if all the Centurians had locked onto her as their target. They didn't seem to be even trying to hit any of the other Resistance fighters. No, definitely not the best idea to try and distract her in any way.**

**He began to realize the bullets were exploding farther and farther away from her. As if her field or whatever was growing. Her panting increased as if she were expending or was she channeling a great deal of energy. Her stiff arms also began to rise. She eventually had her arms in front of her. It looked as if she were getting ready to push a great weight. Even one of her legs moved back into a bracing position. Suddenly she threw her head back and screamed out in a primal voice, that raised the hairs on all those around.**

"**Magna! Magna, be my wrath!! I beseech you, do my will!!"**

**Her head snapped back straight, to face the building. With what could only be described as a growl/howl, she gave a hard push. To everyone watching, it appeared as if the building had been struck by a pulse cannon. Everyone but Helo, Kara and George looked up to the sky, looking for the Colonial ship that must have fired it. Kara and George didn't look because they believed in Tabby's abilities thru their faith. Helo, because he finally understood it was a who, not a what that had destroyed the Ragonov fortress on that moon all those years ago.**

**Again, Tabby howled and again she pushed. The building shook again. This time losing not only any remaining windows, but most of the front. Again and again and again she howled, pushing each time. By the time she was done the building lay in rubble. Not a single wall was left standing. Nor were there any Centurians for that matter.**

**Finally, her rage was released. She collapsed to the ground totally spent, unable to support even herself, barely conscious. Only Kara, Helo, George and Sam looked at her with sympathy and not just a little awe. The others simply looked at her in fear.**

**Sharon finally was able to land the Heavy Raider. The distraction made the four of them breath a sigh of relief. All four feared they may have needed to stop a ritual burning at any moment. Sharon quickly lowered the tail ramp and came running down.**

"**We've gotta get out of here now! Raiders will soon be on the way!" her eyes flitting from the pile of rubble then to Tabby and back.**

**Sharon's statement seemed to get everyone moving at last. Helo reached down to pick up Tabby, only to be blocked by George.**

"**I've got her, you help your other friend there. Sam, I suggest you watch our tails please." George said gruffly.**

"**Right" came Sam's somber response. Sam was disappointed, to deny it would have been insane. This tiny woman had not only risked her life by racing in to save her friend, she had probably saved all of their lives with what she had done. But the quiet group behind him was only looking at her with frightened hateful eyes. No, he was wrong, disappointed was the wrong term. What he really felt was disgust. How could any of them look at her that way. Not only had she saved them here but she had cared for each and every one of them back at base camp. He just shook his head, and kept a watchful eye as they all piled onto the Heavy Raider. Next, he figured the group would look at Sharon the same way because she came in a Cylon ship as apposed to a Colonial one. They'd be accusing her of being a Cylon next. He began rubbing his temples. The beginning of a whopper head ache coming on. In his book, an ally was an ally. Trust was trust. Either you are and have it or you don't. In this game of life and death there was no room for part way, by his way of thinking. But what did he know. He was just a Pyramid player, nothing out of the ordinary really, just some guy.**

**Once back at base camp, it was quickly decided that Tabby should go back with the three pilots. This was to both Kara's and Helo's relief. Although the ritual burning no longer seemed imminent. A lot of these people owed their very lives to this woman. She may very well still be their best chance. As it was the only one left to tend to any injuries was a nurse. But neither Kara or Helo were going to complain. They were overjoyed at being able to bring Tabby with them. And thanks to Sharon, everyone would now fit. There were however those that were saddened to see her go. George, most of all. It was actually Tabby's suggestion to bring him along. She told both Kara and Karl that he was a skilled mechanic. His skills would certainly come in handy amongst the fleet she added. With a look shared between Sam and the pilots, Sam nodded his head. To stay was almost a guaranteed death sentence, but George would really be a benefit to the fleet if they were to survive out there. The man had a natural knack for fixing just about anything, even if he had to make the parts from scrap. **

**After it was agreed upon that George would also be leaving with the three pilots; both he and Tabby moved off to gather what they would be taking with them. Tabby went to the science area to gather her belongings. She settled on a duffle of clothes, her dr's bag filled with her stones and special tools and another large duffle filled to the brim with her own special type of supplies, herbs, ointments and so on. She decided to leave her actual medical duffle with the Resistance. She figured they would be in need of it more than she would. The items in the bag, their nurse would understand and be able to use. Three bags in all is all she brought with her. So with her duffle of clothes in Sharon's hands, her duffle of herbs, plants and things nobody wanted to even hazard a guess about being carried in one of her own hands and her pouch filled with stones and her special tools in the other she boarded the ship. George too managed to bring on two of his own duffle bags. One he said was his clothes, but the other was a bag of tools he insisted he couldn't part from. **

**Just before departing, Sam had given Kara back "the Arrow of Apollo". Kara, had given Sam one of her dog tags and a promise to return for them, for him. She assured him she always kept her promises. With a bittersweet kiss goodbye, she turned to Helo and boarded the Heavy Raider.**

**Finally, Helo brought up the rear. He helped Kara into as comfortable a position as possible for the ride back to the Fleet. With Sharon at the controls, they cleared orbit and jumped to the orbit of Kobal.**

**tbc**


	6. Pt 2: c01

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By Fairedust**

**Part two**

**Chapter 1**

'**Thank the Gods Sharon had thought to transfer the Colonial transponder and comm. link from the Raider into the Heavy Raider' Kara thought. For some reason with all that had been going on just before their departure, she had never even thought of if. Frak! That would have been just peachy had they just popped into the middle of the fleet in an enemy bogey. All that work to get the Arrow, only to be blown into space bits on their return. Yep, she was truly thankful for Sharon's Cylon reasoning core at the moment.**

**She was a bit confused that only a part of the fleet was here to greet her. Where the frak was the Galactica any way? Something big had happened in her absence, she was almost afraid to find out. No, I'm Starbuck, I never feel afraid, she thought forcefully. However, there was a small voice still vying to be heard. That small voice reminded her that while she may be Starbuck, she was still Kara. And Kara was most definitely nervous, even if Starbuck was not. Starbuck, trying to reassure herself with an inner conversation pointed out, 'Hey if Galactica isn't here right now, she'd be able to put off their inevitable meeting. She still had no idea how the Commander was going to react to her latest stunt. She just prayed he would eventually forgive her. She wouldn't even complain about the brig time she was sure to receive. If only that would get him to forgive her.**

**The fact that she wasn't sure he would this time nearly broke Kara and Starbuck's heart. Well it would have if it had not already been broken. Lee, stubborn, grudge holding Lee, would never forgive her. Not for what happened on Colonial Day. Not for leaving him to go on her quest for the Arrow she now had slung over her shoulder. And last, but not least, her seeking comfort in the arms of Sam. No. It was official. Lee would simply never forgive her. Thus her heart was truly broken. Well she did tell him she was the 'eternal frak up girl'. The best she could hope for was he wouldn't kill her on sight.**

**Yep, it was true. She had a definite weakness for all the Adama men. She'd always known she would never be good enough for Lee. That she would only ever end up hurting him. That was why she always kept him at arms length thru out their Academy days, then thru out flight school. Lee always wanted more than she was able give. He wanted not only Starbuck but Kara too. She knew instinctively she could not let that happen. So best friends were all they'd ever been. It was a relationship she knew she needed, had always needed. Zac on the other hand had been safe. He'd fallen for Starbuck and that's all he ever wanted. She'd foolishly thought that made him safe for her, more the fool was she. Then he crashed and burned, literally. Bill? Well he was more like a father she lost when she was small in a way. Well, she certainly loved him as a father, anyway. He had accepted her fully, as he liked to say ' warts and all'. She'd go thru hell for him. She'd die for him. Hell, she'd kill for him.**

**Lee, where to start. Even after Zac's death, Lee wasn't safe. She simply loved him to much to hurt him with herself. She also loved him to much to risk ever losing him. She needed their friendship like she needed oxygen. She'd messed up every relationship she had ever been in. She just knew she couldn't risk losing Lee. But after their last fight, and her jumping away, that was what truly scared not only Kara, but Starbuck as well.**

**When she rounded the corner of the passage on the Astral Queen and saw Lee standing beside the President, she couldn't help her instinctive smile. Then she remembered Lee would hate her now and her head drooped. Still, being Starbuck, she continued forward. She was shocked when half way there she ran into something solid. What the frak was there to run into in an empty passage? Frak, did she veer off and hit the wall? Great Thrace, just great! Way to make an impression by running into the wall; because you are too stupid to watch where you are going. Wait…. Since when did walls have arms?… Arms?… And was that a head buried in her neck? What the Frak is going on here? Her muddled mind wanted to know.**

**Slowly she raised her head. Only to find her lips get suddenly locked onto Lee's. To say she was stunned would be an understatement. In her shock and confusion Kara pulled back. Only to find her eyes locked with her favorite shade of blue. Lee's eyes were filled with almost as much shock as her own hazel ones. Lee seemed to recover slightly faster than Kara.**

"**I'm missed you, Kara."**

"**I can see that Captain."**

**Realizing she'd called him by his rank and not his name or call sign alerted him to Kara's distancing technique. Lee finally let her go and took a step back. He couldn't remove his adorable grin however. That is until he saw Sharon round the corner. Then the mask of Apollo fell into place.**

"**I see you brought back the trash." he stated in an ice cold tone. Kara recognized this for what it was. Barely contained rage. Tearing his eyes off Sharon for only a second, he pinned his gaze onto Starbuck and let her feel it all.**

**Almost instantly armed guards had surrounded Sharon. But it was when Lee grabbed her by her throat; swinging her round into a bulkhead, with his pistol aimed at her head; that Kara realized everything was out of control.**

"**Lee! Stop!!" Kara yelled**

**The look Lee gave her froze Kara mid breath. The look of seething hatred, had crushed her completely. She fell back and slumped down the wall. Helo grabbed Lee's arm, putting his finger thru the trigger guard was the only thing keeping Lee from pulling the trigger. Not even Rosilyn's calm authority seemed to penetrate Lee's blinding bloodlust.**

**Oddly, or maybe not with all the action happening, nobody seemed to notice Tabby's approach. Tabby had sized the situation instantly upon rounding the corner. Seeing Kara looking so defeated. Helo near panic gripping the most beautiful man she'd ever seen arm. Trying to keep same man from sending Sharon's brain matter all over the wall. Another woman who held herself with authority was trying to calm matters down to no avail. Several armed men were standing off to the side, watching how this scene would play out. **

**Tabby knew how much Helo loved Sharon. She also knew Sharon, a Cylon yes, was unique. It would kill Helo if she died here along with his unborn child. That Tabby would not let happen. She protected her own. Helo was one of hers, after all.**

**With the forethought to raise a staying hand to George, Tabby moved forward with purpose. Still no one seemed to notice her. She glanced at the broken Kara as she passed. Quickly brushing her palm across Kara's cheek as she did. Willing Kara to feel her love. But that was all the time she could spare her right now. It was Helo who needed her the most and right now, if she were any good at reading body language. Which of course she was an expert. As she approached she looked for the best angle in which to proceed. If she came up behind the beautiful man and incapacitated him, the odds of one or more of the armed guards shooting her were too high. There was no way to get Helo to move out of the way. Even if there was, it was his hand preventing the crazed man from pulling the trigger. The man's other hand was wrapped around Sharon's throat. This was a problem. Sharon's breathing was being highly restricted. … So, the man had a powerful grip then, good to know. The authority woman was on the man's far side. She seemed the easiest to get around. Ok then, course of action plotted. This all took Tabby a mere moment to access. **

**Tabby quietly slinked in front of the woman, gently nudging her out of the way. The woman looked down at her in shock, but quickly nodded in understanding and backed away fully. Lee was focused on Sharon. Where as Helo was focused on Lee. Neither man noticed Tabby bend slightly, then raise up between Lee's arms. That was until she had actually placed her hand upon his chest. At the feel of her light touch, Lee jumped slightly, loosing his grip on his gun. Helo managed to snatch it away from him. But Lee didn't even seem to notice. He was standing as if frozen. His eyes locked onto Tabby's. Lee's eyes showing shock, Tabby's gentle eyes showing quiet understanding and peace. Ever so slowly she moved one of her hands to the arm holding Sharon's neck, never breaking eye contact. Gently she pulled his arm away. Instinctively knowing he needed something to hold on to, she place his hand where her shoulder met her own neck. Then she move his other hand to mirror the first on the other side of her neck. Once she had done this, she used one of her hands to gently, slowly push him back until his back met up with the wall behind him. Nobody had moved. All seemed to by mesmerized by what was happening before them. **

**Tabby racked her brain trying to remember if she'd heard anyone call him by name. No she had not. She'd rounded the corner too late. She felt, more than heard George take a step towards them. With her free hand she signaled him to stop, never breaking eye contact. Lee still stared at her as if frozen or dazed may be a more apt description. His heart was beating way too fast for his health. The adrenaline having no way to release itself with him in this state was certainly not good for him, she knew. She had to calm him down and soon. Tabby's face formed a smooth gentle smile. When Lee saw her smile, he began to relax slightly and his heart slowed to a safer speed. Not quite normal yet, but safer, she thought.**

"**Tabitha" , she said softly.**

**His brow crinkled momentarily, then it smoothed out as comprehension dawned.**

"**Lee", he responded just as soft.**

"**I promise. It's going to be alright now. There is an explanation for everything. I know this is hard…" Here she paused. Her own brow creasing. She was reading him. Seeing and feeling his pain and confusion. She began again.**

"…**I know this is hard to understand, but she is not the one. Could never be the one. Do you understand?"**

**Lee's eyes began to fill, emotion beginning to overwhelm him. He shook his head. Tabby had yet to release eye contact with him.**

"**You must understand, Lee. I'm counting on you, trusting you to understand."**

**At that Lee's eyes widened in surprise.**

" **I promise you, I promise you Lee. She is not the one. Even if she looks like her, she's not the one. She's different in every way that counts." Tabby continued softly. The others, in an attempt to hear their softly spoken words had all moved closer.**

"**Stop", she said with an air of authority even Rosilyn could only wish of having. **

"**This is for him and him alone."**

**The others moved back a few paces.**

**Tabby placed one of her hands over his heart and the other against his temple. Lee's hands were still at the base of Tabby's throat.**

"**I see your pain, I feel it. Let me remove it.", she gently whispered. Her eyes beseeching him. For some unknown reason, this mans pain filled her with sorrow.**

"**I can't…" she began, only to correct herself. "I won't hurt you Lee. I'd never hurt you." With that she closed her violet eyes and released him. Knowing he was not yet ready to let go of his pain, but that he was at least back in control of his emotions.**

**Once her eyes closed. Lee took in a deep breath. Filling his somehow oxygen starved lungs. He looked down from her face, only to see his hands all but wrapped around her throat. He stiffened out of shocked reflex. He saw Kara move towards him. Out of concern for him or this tiny woman, he wasn't sure. In his confusion and need to hold onto something, anything in his rapidly tilting world his hands reflexively held on tighter. His knuckles were all but white from his grip. Abby only opened her eyes. She looked at him with no fear, only compassion. Her hands never faltering in the gentle caress of his chest and cheek.**

"**Lee!" Kara yelped, rushing forward.**

**Lee could not comprehend Kara's distress for a moment. It wasn't until Kara reached for his hands that he even understood what it was he'd been doing. Letting go of Abby (as he somehow thought of her now) as if he'd been burned, he slammed himself back against the wall.**

"**It's ok Kara, really. I'm fine." , she said soothingly to his best friend. Lee stood back shaking his head.**

"**Kara, why don't you give your new 'toy' to that woman chomping at the bit for it, eh? Then you and Karl could explain to her just what went on back on Caprica.", she said it softly, but there was no mistaking the order behind her words.**

**Then she suddenly rounded on the authority woman, while keeping one hand on Lee's chest.**

"**No air locks! Do I have YOUR word? I'd really hate to force the issue." Again, she spoke softly. Again, with such an air of authority that Rosilyn instinctively nodded her consent.**

"**Good. It seems I've more to discuss with Lee here. We'll be along shortly." This time she graced everyone with one of her infectious, beautiful full smiles.**

**Both Kara and Karl breathed a big sigh of relief. They gathered up Sharon, and although the armed guards escorted the group out, the air no longer seemed steeped in animosity.**

**Ooooooooooooooo**

"**Hey Kara, how do you suppose she does that?" Karl asked.**

"**Don't ask me Helo. But I'm sure if you were to ask her she'd only give you a grin along with her standard 'it's magic' answer." Kara answered him back.**

"**Do you think it really is? You know, magic?"**

" **What, are you still gonna claim you don't believe? Even after what you just witnessed on Caprica? Along with everything else you've seen thru the years?" Kara questioned with an unbelieving laugh.**

"**Hey, I was just asking. Don't bite my head off, alright?" he quipped back.**

"**Hey, I don't know 'bout you but… I don't think this is the best place to have this discussion. Do you?" George said, nudging them both.**

**Both opened their mouths, only to quickly close them back up tight.**

"**Right, lets deal with the report to the…" here Sharon paused.**

" **The President" Kara filled the three of them in.**

**tbc**


	7. Pt 2: c02

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By Fairedust**

**Part two**

**Chapter 2**

**Meanwhile back where all the excitement began, Lee stood frozen with shame. His arms and hands trembling from the realization he'd almost choked this woman to death.**

"**It's ok Lee. I really am alright, you know."**

**All Lee could do was shake his lowered head. She took a quick glance around them, spotting some seats in the large room off to the side of the passage. Grabbing Lee's hand in a firm grip, she pulled him along behind her. To anyone observing the duo, it may have looked a little amusing. This tiny woman pulling this powerful man behind her, as if he were a child. Lee followed almost docilely in her wake, afraid if he pulled back that he might hurt her. She was so tiny and fragile looking he thought. Her appearance was in direct conflict with the strength of her grip pulling him along. She pushed him down onto a chair, then grabbed another one for herself. After pulling it around directly in front of him, she gracefully sat, facing him.**

"**Who are you?" Lee realized after he blurted that out, his tone may have sounded rather rude; making him flush. Much to his relief, she merely chuckled from deep in her belly. The sound unknowingly brought a smile to his own face.**

"**You must be an Adama. I could feel Kara's concern for you. Besides Karl and myself, she's only had a soft spot for Adama's."**

**Lee realized she had yet to answer his question. But her comment only added more to his already growing list of unknowns. This woman was swiftly becoming an enigma.**

"**So, you've known Kara a long time then?" he tried again. He thought he'd begin with an easy question. Probe to see if she would actually answer this time or deftly evade once again.**

"**Not as long as you, if I remember her stories correctly. You've known her since the Academy, right?"**

**Another non answer. Hmmm, interesting he thought. "Yeah, we met at the Academy during our second year."**

**Her eyes sparkled with mischief. Am I right? Are her eyes really violet? He thought.**

"**Yep, they are" , she said with a grin.**

"**What?"**

"**I said yep, they really are violet."**

**Lee's eyes widened in shock. He knew he had not said that out loud. He'd only been thinking it, … hadn't he? The thought raced thru his head.**

"**Yes again. But don't worry, that's what most people think when they get their first real good look at my eyes. It's a family thing. Almost all the women from my line have violet eyes." , she spoke again. This time her grin growing even larger.**

**Lee gasped. Realizing she was indeed reading his thoughts. He wasn't sure if he was impressed or offended by her ability.**

"**If you settle on offended, I'll stop." , she said sincerely.**

**Lee barked out a laugh at her remark. " Well it is a bit disquieting, you know. How do I know you'll stop, just because I ask you to?"**

"**Do you really want me to stop?"**

**Lee thought a moment, then answered her as honestly as he could. "Yeah, I do. Just because I think something, doesn't mean I've any intention of ever saying it out loud. I'd feel more comfortable knowing you only hear what I intend."**

"**Fair enough. Kara generally says what ever pops into her head. But to be honest, it is actually tiring for me to have to probe you so deeply. If you promise to talk to me, I promise to only hear what you actually say."**

**Lee wasn't sure he could believe her. He decided he would try something out. He closed his eyes, so she wouldn't be able to read him instinctively as any other woman would. Then he thought about how beautiful a vision she was. He let his male instincts have free rein for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he knew he could trust her. She stared back at him in pure innocence. Where as if she'd read his mind he was sure she'd be blushing and probably even slapping him silly.**

"**Alright, lets try this again, shall we? How long have you known Kara and just who are you really?"**

"**Karl brought me to Kara about three years ago. I consider her family, much as I hope she does me."**

"**Three years you say? Why haven't we ever met before?"**

"**We sorta did. I saw you at Zac's funeral. I didn't come to town very much. Kara helped me find my cottage, up in the hills above Delphi."**

"**You couldn't have been at Zac's funeral" at the mention of the word funeral, Lee felt a jolt of pain run thru his body. Abby laid her hand on his knee. He calmed almost instantly, then continued. "I would have remembered you." he finished.**

"**I stayed a little distance away, off to the side. I was covered in lace. There was just too much pain and anger there, for me to come any closer."**

**Lee found that comment a bit odd, but he did seem to remember someone in green lace hovering a slight distance away. "So, that was you?"**

"**Yes. … I can help you Lee. If you will let me."**

"**What do you mean, help me?"**

"**Don't get mad Lee. I'm not reading your thoughts. I swear. But I can feel your pain, your anger. For some reason, I don't even understand myself, I feel compelled to help you." She said in a rush.**

**Lee sat back abruptly. If he was to understand her correctly, she could feel his emotions without reading his thoughts. Her brow creased and she stood up abruptly, moving away . **

**He saw her shoulders slump in defeat, as she worried her full lower lip. She looked so lost, so timid all of a sudden; whereas before she oozed self assuredness and power. She had seemed almost larger than life. Calling to mind an earth bound angel in a beautifully small package. **

**Lee felt compelled, …was that the right term?… yes it was, he did feel compelled. He felt compelled to comfort her. His natural protective nature kicking into high gear. He rose, ignoring his own irrational fear, to stand just behind her. Once there however he was unsure what to do. This woman was a stranger to him. A woman that not long ago, he had unknowing almost choked to death. Dare he touch her? Would that only make matters worse? Would he frighten her?**

**The sigh that escaped her lips sounded of utter despair and defeat. No!! That wasn't possible. I know this woman is strong…powerful…full of love and compassion… joy and playfulness. How he knew this, he was unsure; but he knew it all the same. Defeat or despair were not emotions he felt would fit her at all. All this flashed thru his mind in a nanosecond. His brow creased in confusion.**

"**It's alright Lee. I understand. Most people are afraid of me in some form or another. I'll…. I'll just leave you alone and go find Kara and Karl." she said in almost a whisper. There was no accusation in her tone, only resignation and sorrow. "I truly meant you no harm Lee. I only wanted to help you." she finished with a sad smile.**

**As she turned to leave, he found he didn't want her to go. He reached out for her elbow. "You don't have to go just yet Abby. I'd like you to stay."**

**She gave him a confused look that only seemed to pull at his heart. What had happened to her? What had life done to her, to make such a strong woman retreat in such a way? He vowed to himself then and there to find out. He also vowed to never cause her to turn from him in pain again.**

"**I'm not afraid of you Abby. Only…confused, surprised even. But I'm not afraid. I'm more worried that you will be or are afraid of me." That seemed to be the right thing to say, because her mischievous smile returned.**

"**Lee, you can't hurt me, physically that is. I'd never allow it. You'll figure out what I mean… probably sooner than later."**

**Lee's brow creased again, "But Abby, I already have. I saw the marks I left on your neck!" For her to think she couldn't be hurt was not only reckless, it was crazy.**

"**Look closer Lee, do you see any marks there now?"**

**He did look. He looked closely too. Then one of his hands brushed her neck of its own accord, brushing her collar back. Nothing, no marks at all. But how? He'd seen them? He thought.**

"**Magic" she said with an impish grin.**

**At his look of mock anger she responded. "No lee, I did not read your mind. Only your face." Causing him to chuckle softly.**

"**Shall we find the others then?" he suggested. Somehow feeling better than he had in weeks, if not even longer.**

"**We shall." she said back, linking her hand thru his arm at his elbow.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**After the meeting had broken up; the meeting at which Abby and Lee seemed to have arrived just in time to prevent a fight from breaking out in, Sharon was placed into a holding cell for safety. Safety for her or from her was unclear. As everyone was heading out of the room, Lee felt the hairs on his nape stand on end. Feeling he was being watched, he slowly turned his head to look behind himself. After seeing the huge man that was staring at him with an unreadable expression, he felt the need to turn around fully. He stood tall and assured. Putting his Apollo mask in place. He'd found in his experience this was usually sufficient to make a subordinate or less confidant person back down, or at the very least look away.**

**This time it seemed to have no effect at all. If anything, it was possible the mountain of a man took it as a challenge. Frak. This looked as if it had the possibility to turn ugly. Who was this man anyway? Didn't I hear his name during the meeting? As the man took a step off of the far wall he'd been leaning up against, Lee figured the man's name wasn't really that important. He also realized that once the man stood away from the wall, and stood up fully, he was even larger than Lee had first realized. Yep, with that man's monstrous size, this definitely could get ugly. **

**The man's eyes suddenly shifted to something or someone behind and off to Lee's left. It was as if the man was zeroing in on a target, his focus was so complete. His expression still unreadable. Lee found himself turning to locate the man's target. What he found made him stiffen. The mountain of a man was staring at Abby! Even worse, Abby seemed unaware of any threat. She was sitting on a chair in the corner, her elbows resting on her knees and her chin resting in her upraised hands. Her eyes looked almost glazed over, partially hidden by her drooping lids. **

**To Lee's way of thinking she looked totally helpless. Darting his eyes back to the man, he realized the man had moved while Lee had been looking at Abby. The man was now much closer to her and had a hand stretched out before himself. Lee felt his heart jolt. With out any thought, he reacted. He rushed over, with the intention of putting himself between Abby and the mountain. The same said mountain, seeing Lee's aggressive movement, turned and adopted an aggressive, defensive stance; leaving Abby at his back. Frak!! Now what? Lee thought. The man was between Abby and himself. Lee froze, not wanting to push the man any closer to Abby than he already was.**

"**Get away from her", Lee ordered**

"**I'll not be letting Ye be getting any closer to her than ye already be, Boyo" the man growled at the same time.**

"**Oh, for Heaven's sake you two. Can't you find somewhere else to play? All I want is to take a short cat nap here." Came Tabby's resigned voice.**

**Both men quickly glanced at her, then back to each other. Still not willing to give ground and expose their charge. Abby finally brought her focus onto the situation before her, after she heard a chuckle from the exit that sounded decidedly Starbuck like. Lee was beginning to become confused. Why was Kara laughing behind him, instead of helping him. Hazarding a quick glance over his shoulder to the door, he saw that was exactly what Starbuck was doing, laughing.**

"**I'm not gonna say a word." and with that Kara turned and walked away, still laughing.**

**Frak. Was she just going to leave her friend alone in here to defend herself? …No, she was just going to leave HIM alone to defend Abby. Great, just great. He turned to face the huge man again. What he saw now left him even more confused. The man was squatting down besides Abby. Looking at her with an expression he could finally read. It was concern.**

" **Uh…You never were going to hurt her, were you?" Lee managed to get out.**

"**Hurt her?! Gods no, I wasna gonna hurt the lassie, boyo. What ever gave ye the hair brained idea I was gonna hurt her? It was ye I was trying to protect the lassie from. " He rasped out.**

**All Lee could do is give a sickly grin and hold his arms out to his sides.**

**Both men heard a small chuckle before they heard a muffled thud. After expending so much energy on Caprica and then using her reserves in an effort to keep the calm, Tabby simply collapsed from exhaustion. The thud both men had heard was her slipping from the chair she had been sitting on. Now both men seemed to work together in their efforts to reassure themselves she was unhurt. George scooped her up as if she were a little child who weight no more than a pillow. Lee quickly checked her for a pulse and her breathing. In no time, both were assured she was indeed alright, realized she was just sleeping. Both looked at each other with a small smile on their faces and gave each other a nod. **

"**The little lass is well past exhausted. I must find her some place safe to bed down. That woman, your President, told me I was to report to the engine room as soon as this meeting were over. I don't dare leave her here where she would be so exposed. I know this little lassie can take care of herself, but…in this state I'm afraid she'd be helpless." Anguish lacing his words**

"**What's you name?"**

"**George, be my name laddie. Who would ye be then?"**

" **My name is Captain Lee Adama. I assure you, I'll see to her. I'll make sure she is put into a safe place and protected." Lee told the man.**

"**Protected ye say? Who are ye to claim she'd be protected? I saw what she let ye do to her earlier, ye ken?" George all but growled.**

**Again Lee felt shame wash over him. But he stood with his head held high. " I am an officer in the Colonial Fleet, George. I give you my word, I'll see she gets put into a safe place to rest. You need to hand her over to me, George. You need to report to the engine room ." Lee said with a tone of authority.**

**George had been taking orders from officers almost his entire life. He knew an order when he heard one. Looking down at Abby once more, he came to a decision. Miss Tabitha had trusted this man not to damage her, she had allowed this man to even handle her roughly. What was that he'd told that Helo character. Ye could never take from this woman, she could only give. She had given herself over to this man when he was in a full rage. Now this man, Lee, looked calm. Lee had been willing to try and take him on to protect her. Lee looked as if he too only wanted to protect Miss Tabitha. With a single nod of his head, he handed over the tiny woman into Lee's waiting arms. Giving Lee a long, measured look; George nodded once more and left the room to search out the engine room.**

**Lee felt himself relax as soon as Abby was placed into his arms. He stared down at her for a long moment, watching her sleep, her head against his chest. He heaved a contented sigh, then shifted her up a little higher. Her head now lay in a more comfortable position in the crook of his neck. He went in search for a room that he knew had a lock on the door. There really were not that many on this ship. But he did find one. After placing her gently down onto the bunk, he found a blanket to cover her with. He then scribbled a note for her, letting her know how and where to find either himself, Helo or Kara. Lastly, he placed the note upon the pillow, besides her head. As he left her in the secured room, a room he made sure was locked, he wondered not for the first time since meeting her; what it was about her that brought all his protective instincts to the fore. Shaking his head in confusion, he went in search for Kara.**

**tbc**


	8. pt 2: c03

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By Fairedust**

**Part two**

**Chapter 3**

**He found her in the locker room, playing with what looked like a pyramid ball. Cautiously he entered the room. He had do idea what type of reception he'd receive. Between their last fight on the hanger deck the day she jumped back to Caprica; to how he'd sniped at her after seeing Sharon; then to him choking her friend, Abby. Man, he really had his work cut out for himself. That is if he ever had any hope of her forgiving him.**

"**Kara?", he said a little uncertainly.**

"**Lee." came her flat reply.**

"**Kara, I'm sorry. I know it may not seem enough, but I really am.", his hope visible on his face and in his voice.**

"**bout what exactly Lee?" She had finally turned around to fully face him, with her eyebrows raised.**

"**About all of it. What I said to you on the hanger deck, I had no right. I know that. I can't even tell you why, exactly, that I said those things. Also, I'm sorry for hitting you."**

"**Hey, I believe I hit you first." came her smirking response**

"**Yeah, you did. But I deserved that hit… you didn't. I'm also sorry for what I said to you when I saw Sharon. I know you must have had your reasons for bringing her here. All I saw was the woman who shot my father. But…I'm willing to listen to you now, Kara."**

**At the mention of the Old Man, the blood drained from Kara's face. "I'm so sorry Lee. None of us had any idea the Old Man had been shot. None at all. Not until the ever popular meeting we just had. "**

" **I know. And I should have known then too. But… I just saw red, ya know? I remembered seeing and feeling his blood pouring out of his chest, not being able to stop it. And, and her… looking exactly the same. …. You left me Kara! I … " Lee came to a stop, his voice cracking, then finally giving out all together.**

"**I understand Lee. I'm so sorry I left you when you needed me the most." Kara said softly, her own voice full of emotions she was desperately trying to control.**

" **I thought I was all alone." With his eyes shining in pain, Lee finally looked back up into her face. The pain she saw was too much for her and she had to look away.**

**He cleared his throat and took a couple deep breaths, finally able to regain his composure. "And if I had not already done enough, I almost choked your friend to death." he said with a groan.**

**For some reason, that struck her as funny and she let loose one of her Starbuck cackles. Lee's eyes flew to her face at the sound. His face filled with stunned confusion. That only seemed to make her laugh even harder. She was actually holding onto her sides and wincing as if she were in pain. Little did he know, she was in pain; quite a bit actually. But she figured it was worth it. Gunshot and bruised or not, Gods it felt good to laugh.**

"**I don't see how any of this is funny, Starbuck." Lee said in that superior tone of his.**

"**Of course you don't Lee. That's what makes it so damn funny."**

"**Care to explain yourself to me?"**

"**Fine" she said with a little resignation, finally able to stop her laughter.**

"**You see Lee, if she didn't allow it, you'd have never been able to even touch her. She could have snapped you in two." Kara couldn't help it, at Lee's incredulous look, she burst out in laughter all over again.**

"**I believe I require an explanation. She barely comes to my chest. Of course I could have hurt her. There really wouldn't have been anything she could have done to stop me. Gods forgive me, I did hurt her Kara! And she wasn't doing a thing to stop me!"**

"**That's just it, Lee. For some reason she was letting you. Frak if I know why. My point is, if she didn't let you - you couldn't have. I've seen her in action before, Lee. She is certainly something to behold, once she gets riled up or feels threatened. Don't say I didn't warn you."**

**Frak, another enigma added to the list of a woman who seemed to be made of them, Lee thought. They both sat in companionable silence for a while. Each had sat down on a bench, with a chain wall between them. As they had many times in the past, they leaned up against each others backs for comfort.**

"**I missed you Kara."**

"**I missed you too, Lee."**

**So much more seemed to be said with that simple sentence. Lee nudged her thru the links. She wasn't expecting the move, so was unable to hold back her groan of pain.**

"**Kara? What's wrong? Are you alright? Are you injured?" Lee's voice was filled with concern. Concern Kara didn't believe she deserved.**

"**I'm fine. Just been a rough couple of weeks, is all."**

"**Really Kara?", he sounded doubtful. "Do you want to talk about it?"**

"**Nope."**

"**What happened back there? You…seem different, somehow. I know it must have been hard. … I love you, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything, anything at all. I just want you to know that I am here for you. Any time or any where, I have your back."**

**She still made no response. Knowing Kara the way he did, he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her tonight. He decided it was best to try and find a place himself to go bunk down for the night. He rose from the bench, heading for the hatch.**

"**Hey Lee, what did you say?"**

"**Hmm? What do you mean?…" He paused, not really sure what she was getting at. Then he thought he knew. "I said I have your back, always."**

"**Did you say you love me?" she said in a playground type voice.**

**Lee froze for a moment. Did he actually say that out loud? Yes he did. Great. And look how she was reacting to it, as if it was a joke. Fantastic.**

"**What do you mean?" his voice slightly tight**

"**You did! You love me. Lee Adama loves me. That's sweet."**

"**That's not what I meant…" he started, feeling more like a long tailed cat in a rocking chair factory.**

"**Yes, you did."**

**Plastering a smile onto his face, he continued backing out the door. "You're dreaming."**

"**Hey, there are no take backs Lee."**

**Still retreating, but with a genuine smile on his face now. "You're dreaming."**

**He'd almost made it to the corner.**

"**You love me." Kara was now smiling too.**

**Just as he rounded the corner, she could hear him give a small laugh, then "You're dreaming." **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hours later, everything was set for the landing party to head down to the planet's surface. It had been agreed that Sharon would be their guide. Being that she had claimed to be able to lead them to the Tomb of Athena. Little did the returning group from Caprica know, this was a demand from President Roslin. Roslin, after departing from the meeting found she was surprised with herself. She couldn't understand why she had agreed with this Tabitha woman so easily in regards to the Cylon. She was glad in retrospect, she had not quickly had the machine put out an airlock, as was her first instinct. Had she done so, they would not have had a guide.**

**But still, the air of confidence and assuredness this tiny woman had was disquieting. People all around her seemed to do as she asked. It wasn't as if she would yell out her demands, brow beat or try to intimidate. It was quite the opposite actually. She would just request calmly, almost subdued. And people just seemed to react the way she expected. Very odd she thought. Roslin decided it would be best to keep a close tab on the unusual woman from here on out. Even though she didn't seem to pose a physical threat, one could never be too sure.**

**Before everyone had loaded onto the departing Raptor, George came running into the hanger deck. As he made it to the hatch, it was apparent he was out of breath. **

"**Miss Tabitha, I have what ye requested." He said as he rushed up the ramp, squatting before said woman.**

"**Thank you ever so much, George. I can't believe I forgot them by my bunk." she said quietly, looking embarrassed. **

"**Think nothing of it, lassie. Ye're still very tired. Are ye even sure ye should be going down to the surface at all?"**

"**George, you know the surface will be the best place there is for me, in my state. I NEED to go. They said the planet is full of plant life. I need this, so don't make a fuss. If they make me stay…I just need to go down there."**

**George nodded his head in understanding. He knew she was right. He knew that just being in and amongst nature, she would regain her energy. He hated seeing her look so exhausted, drained really. He also was having a hard time seeing her appear so small and weak. It just wasn't her. She always seemed to bounce with energy and strength. **

**Quickly he too found a place to strap in for the ride. To be honest, he was afraid to fly in these small ships. But he simply refused to let his charge go down to the surface without him. He wanted to be sure at least someone would be looking out for her. So here he was, white lipped and knuckled and all. When the pilot was cleared to launch, Tabby reached over to lightly hold onto George's knee. She gave him a reassuring smile and squeeze. **

**Helo, while the majority of his focus was on Sharon, noted George's arrival at the Raptor. Upon closer inspection, he realized he was handing Tabby her purple velvet pouch. That Tabby went virtually nowhere without that bag came as no surprise. That she had obviously forgotten it back at her rack was more of a telling puzzle. Taking a closer look at her, he noted her eyes seemed slightly sunken, and her face looked rather pale still. She still looked more ready to drop from exhaustion than she was ready for a formidable hike on the planet's surface. He was about to say something to that effect, when he caught what she had told George. Thinking back at what he had seen thru out the years and most recently on Caprica, he thought he understood what she was saying. She needed desperately to get near something natural, something alive. The expression he caught for a brief instant on her face told him just how much she needed this. Looking back to Sharon, he decided it best to hold his tongue. To see how this would play out. She had George to look out for her safety and wellbeing after all.**

**Roslin, too had watched the interaction between George and this Miss Tabitha. But where as Helo knew what was in the pouch, she did not. She also was not close enough to hear the quietly spoken words between the two. What she did see was the little bit of a woman reach out a reassuring hand to the mountain of a man next to her. The strangeness of it brought a small smile to her face. The scene before her looked like a child trying to comfort her bodyguard. She knew this was no child, but a woman in her mid-twenties. The man,…bodyguard was all she could come up with. She had noted the way he would hover near the small woman. The meaningful glares the huge man lavished on any man he deemed was looking at his charge to long or closely. Yes, he definitely seemed to be her bodyguard. But here he was needing to be reassured as the Raptor began to launch. Yes, she definitely saw the humor there.**

**Elosha also had been observing the small woman. She sensed there was something unusual about her. After hearing what had transpired upon their boarding, in the passage with the Cylon, she too had become curious. Although it was blatantly obvious the woman was exhausted, she still seemed to radiate at type of power, an energy. Was it possible she was from that ancient line of people who believed in the power and life force of all living things. That they gained and received power in the belief of one God creating all of the twelve Gods of the Colonies? That the Gods' energy flowed thru everything. Was she from the House Before Time? She was beginning to believe it was possible. Though to be honest, she had been taught that this line of people had been eradicated centuries ago. **

**Religions of all kinds saw them as a threat. Usually due to the fact these people held no regard for any formal religion. Claiming God or Gods did not live in only a temple, but in every tree, under every rock, thru every body of water, in the air and in the stars themselves. Elosha figured any church would have felt threatened by them, and done anything / everything in their power to destroy them, she thought sadly. She'd been taught that these people had been hunted down for centuries and branded with the names like 'witch', 'sorceresses' or worse. She herself never thought the depictions of these women was accurate. These women generally did good in their communities. **

**Since it was unusual for any village to willing give up their 'village witch', the Churches would deem these innocent people possessed. To eradicate all potential opposition, the Church generally ordered villages harboring said women to be burned down to the ground. After a time of this, the villages themselves took to removing these women as a means of not drawing the wrath from their local priests. Elosha remembered being horrified learning these lessons to become a Priestess. She had always felt what the Churches of all faiths had done to this line of women was blasphemous. If this woman was indeed one of these people, she was a treasure indeed. **

**The other men in the Raptor did not pay much attention to anyone but Zarek. Whether it was due to him being their leader or because they were afraid of George's response to them looking at him or his charge was unclear. But regardless Zarek seemed to have their undevided attention as Lee and Kara piloted the craft down to the surface.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	9. pt 2: c04

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**Part two**

**Chapter 4**

**The Raptor landed without a hitch. All passengers quickly disembarked. Roslin walked over by Sharon with Elosha, reading aloud, out of the Book of Pythia. Part way thru their recitation, Sharon began to quote the book from memory.**

"**And those who did not depart upon the Galion took to the high road. The high road thru the mountains….There, that must be the route they took." Sharon pointed to a rocky ridge a small way off in the distance.**

**Lee heard Sharon give their group a direction. He stepped up to Zarek and gave him a handgun. "Just in case you need it" he told Zarek. To the others, "Alright people, gather up what gear we will be bringing with us and lets head out. We should be able to make it to the base of that ridge before nightfall."**

**With Sharon and Helo striding out in front of the group, taking point, the others fell into a ragged type of line behind them. It was Tabitha and George who ended up being at the rear. The President and Elosha in the middle, flanked by both Lee and Kara. Zarek's men were interspersed thru out the group. They made an unusual looking convoy, but still seemed to be able to make steady time. Lee kept an attentive eye on the President, afraid to wear her out to badly. **

**He was well aware of her condition. She seemed to be moving out of sheer determination. He just had to make sure she didn't push herself beyond her endurance. At the same time he had to keep his eyes on Zarek's men. He instinctively knew he could only trust them as far as he could trust Zarek himself, which wasn't very far at all. He knew he had to keep control of this group very carefully, but he felt up to the task. Starbuck, he knew would have his back if need be. He never realized that Zarek had plans already in place to kill him, when the time was right. **

**At the foot of the hills, Elosha said there would be tombstones to help mark the path. As she went to investigate in the low shrubs, she thought she had found something. **

**Suddenly, Sharon yelled at her not to move. Elosha had not realized she had stepped on a trip mine. Only Sharon and Tabitha had heard the sound of the trigger being set, as the older woman stepped on the device. Where as Sharon froze like she had told all the others, Tabitha reacted upon hearing the sound. She dove at the older woman, knocking her down to the ground beside a large rock, just as the mine exploded. Both women had some minor shrapnel cuts, Tabitha more so than Elosha; due to the fact that Tabitha had landed on top, to shield the older woman.**

**Within moments their group was under attack. There were Centurians on the ridge above them. As the sound of rapid small arms fire rained down upon the group, all now dove for cover as best they could. Zarek and his men secured the President and then began to fire a return volley up at the ridge. Close by, Helo leaned up to the rock face and joined in the attempt to take out the Centurians. Lee and Kara moved a little ways off and began to work as the team they were. They were like poetry in motion, both taking their turns to fire up the ridge. When Lee's gun ran dry, Kara was there to hand him another loaded weapon or clip. No words were ever said between the two. They just instinctively knew what the other wanted or needed. Instinctively knew when it was their own turn to step back from the ridge and take their own shots. Anyone who would have been able to take the time to watch these two fight together, as one being, would have thought the two of them were actually having fun.**

**With a wild smile on her face Kara dove back to the rocky side. " I counted four up there, Captain." **

"**Make that three now"**

"**Nice shot!" **

**In tandem Kara and Lee took out another, making the count fall to two. The other fighters seemed to be holding their own with their Centurian, but had yet to take it out. Out of the corner of Lee's eye, he saw Sharon take off into the woods. No frakking way was he about to let her get away from them, to team up with her Centurian brethren, no frakking way. He took off after her.**

"**Lee, wait!!"**

**But he was already gone; smashing thru the undergrowth like a mad man on a mission. Unknown to himself, the Astral Queen fighters had finally taken out their own Centurian, leaving only the one above Kara. Sharon had just picked up a grenade launcher and was turning when Lee charged at her, knocking her to the ground. The two wrestled for control of the weapon. Sharon came out the victor, elbowing Lee in the face, then shoving him back away from herself with her feet. **

**As he found himself sprawled out on his back facing Sharon, he thought it was all over. She was going to blast him into bits. He found he couldn't even close his eyes as he looked at her, feeling the end. When he heard the weapon fire, his eyes finally did close for a fraction of a second. Then he realized that he was still alive. He looked behind himself to where he heard the impact from the grenade, only in time to see the final Centurian fall to the ground near where Kara had been.**

**Looking back to Sharon , he saw her rise up and toss the weapon at his feet. "You've got to be frakking kidding me."**

**She only gave him a closed look and walked back to the group. When he got up and walked back over to Kara, she gave him an 'I told you' smile. Then she turned to join the remaining group, to get a sit rep.**

**In all, they lost four of the Astral Queen fighters. This left only Zarek and one of his men, Helo, George, Kara, Elosha, the President, Abby and himself to complete the journey. Elosha seemed more shaken than injured, thank the Gods. Abby, Lee thought, Abby however was a different story. Surprisingly she had been looking better with every hour they had spent on the surface. Instead of getting more tired with each passing mile, as the others were getting. She seemed to be getting stronger. She definitely had a lot more color in her cheeks. **

**That was until she decided to play a human shield for Elosha. Now she seemed a little worse for wear. She refused to let anyone see to her though. She just told him she was fine, and walked a little ways off into the woods. When Lee looked to Kara and Helo, both just shrugged their shoulders as if to say ' what do you want us to do, you 're the man in charge'. When Lee finally looked over to George, it was George who gave him a reluctant nod; then headed off after Abby. Lee then checked on both the priestess and the President. He hoped he was leaving Abby in capable hands. He knew they could not stay here. They had to get moving, and soon.**

**Abby came back to the group shortly there after. She was now wearing George's jacket over her shredded one. This only seemed to make her look even smaller, more helpless to Lee and most everyone else. But she seemed ready and able to leave. Lee got the group moving once more, with Sharon and Helo on point. Just before sunset, Sharon had located them a good spot to bunk down for the night. With a grateful groan from almost everyone, tarps were soon pitched to ward of the light rain and rations were soon being consumed by all. After Lee set up a watch duty, he too finally allowed himself to sit down next to Kara and rest.**

**He found his eyes continually returning to Helo and Sharon. He couldn't understand what his friend Helo was doing with that Cylon. It disturbed, disgusted and frightened him all at the same time. He told Kara this too.**

"**He knows she's a Cylon. He doesn't care. He loves her anyway." she responded to his comment.**

"**Maybe we should keep an eye on him too then."**

"**Hey, Helo is our friend, my friend. He's one of the good guys, ok."**

"**Sharon was one of your friends too"**

**At that comment Kara put the gun she was done cleaning down, gave him a withering look, then flopped down with her back turned to him. Lee could see this conversation was over. He'd done it again, he'd pushed her away. Frak!! Deciding sleep was indeed a good idea, he too laid down. It was cold. They only had one small blanket between them. Lee lay on his back trying to get comfortable. It was hard, shivering the way he was.**

"**Oh for frak sake Lee. Stop being so proper and just get over here under the blanket. That way we can both be warm and I won't have to listen to you shake all night."**

**Lee didn't need to be told twice. He quickly scooted over to get under some of the blanket. He was unreasonably glad that Kara didn't seem to want to hold a grudge. Within moments he felt his eye lids grow heavy and sleep soon over took him. It took Kara a little longer to fall into blissful sleep however. She could feel Lee at her back. She was cold, she told herself as she scooted back slightly to plaster her back up against his side. Good 'ol Lee. One could always count on him to be a human radiator. After she was able to absorb some of his heat, she too was finally able to fall under the spell of sleep. **

**Sometime during the night, Lee began to feel Kara start to thrash in her sleep. Perhaps it was her stealing all the blanket , to wad in front of her, or her head flicking back to knock against his shoulder, or maybe it was possibly getting her heels thrown back into his shins that finally woke him. To be honest, it was probably a combination of all the above. But what ever the reason, he was awake now and she was obviously in the throws of a nightmare. **

**From past experience, a fist to the face to be exact, he knew not to try and shake her awake. She was not responding to anything he was saying . So he did the only other thing he could think of. He rolled over onto his side, facing her. Then he gently put one arm under her head and one arm over her waist. Then he pulled her into himself. He made sure her head was held up against his shoulder, to stop its thrashing. He then placed one of his legs around hers, to protect his shins. **

**With her now firmly held against himself, he whispered soft reassurances into her ear. In no time at all, she began to settle. He could hear her soft rhythmic breathing, telling him she was now sleeping calmly, safe from whatever it was pursuing her in her sleep. He was surprised to realize he liked to have her here with him this way. He immediately chastised himself. 'She's your best friend you idiot! Don't you even go there. She's not yours. She will never be yours. It doesn't matter what you want. She'd never allow it. Be happy with her friendship you Ass.' His mind repeated over and over, but his heart and his body were struggling. It was a long time before he was able to join her in the blissful realm of sleep.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**The next day they woke to the skies pouring down on top of them. Their progress was slowed by the slick terrain and potential mud slides. The President seemed to grow more weary with every step she made. Lee knew they had to at least reach the top of the ridge, before they would have any chance to stop. He was afraid to get caught in a mud slide in their present position.**

**During their trudging hike, Kara had sidled up to the President. "Madam President, there are people still on Caprica. A resistance has formed. They are fighting the Cylons. We have a duty to those people, we have to send a rescue team back for them. They don't deserve to be left there. They would also be a benefit to the fleet. They…."**

**The President cut her off, "Lieutenant, I appreciate your concern. But right now, all I can think about is finding that tomb. When we get back to the ship, we can talk of this again."**

**Kara knew a dismissal when she heard one. She dropped back in the line to check on Tabby. " How ya holding up there, Tabby?"**

**With a welcoming smile on her tired face, "I'm doing hunky dorey, Kara. How else could I possibly be?" **

**Kara gave her a once over, then looked over at George. "You best be keeping a good eye on her, or you will be answering to me. You got it?" She softened her words with a slight smile.**

"**Kara, you should be up there you know. You need to keep a close eye on Lee. Something just doesn't feel right. I don't like the way that one man of Zarek's keeps looking at him." then she shooed Kara away to rejoin Lee. Kara left shaking her head at her friend.**

"**What ya be thinking of lass?" George asked her quietly.**

"**I really don't know. I know I don't like this place. Although it is beautiful and looks full of life; there just seems to be something missing. It feels as if the Gods have forsaken this place. I don't feel the Creator or any of the Gods here. Its strange, to say the least. I don't like it. But on top of that, I feel deception. I feel malice. Somehow it seems to be directed towards Lee." She slowed, and looked at George full on.**

**George could feel her apprehension rolling off her in waves. Which in turn made him all the more nervous. This was not a woman who got rattled easily. It was only her quick thinking and bravery that saved that priestess after all. If she felt uneasy, then it was safe to say there was something off indeed. For some reason, the lassie seemed to be extra concerned to this Lee fellow. If that were indeed so, he decided it would be a good idea to keep an eye looking out for this Lee fellow too.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Finally they reached an area near the top of the ridge that seemed safe from mud slides. It also looked to be easily defended against enemy attack. They were calling it quits on another long day of hiking. The groans of relief seemed louder this time while making camp. Everyone seemed all but soaked to the bone. The temperature had dropped steadily the higher they climbed. Lee decided to risk a fire. Hypothermia was as much an enemy as the Cylons, he reasoned. After seeing to the President and Elosha's needs, he went to check on Tabitha.**

"**How are you holding up?" his voice stuttering slightly as he shivered.**

**Tabby looked over to George, who looked cold and miserable, about twenty feet away.**

"**Lee, would you possibly have another jacket in your pouch? "**

**Lee looked in the direction Tabby had, eyeing the huge man. "I don't think anything I have could possibly fit that man, Abby."**

"**I never thought it would. I was actually going to give George back his lined slicker. The inside is still dry as a weathered bone. I was asking for myself. I know it isn't right to keep George's jacket, but he won't take it back and leave me with nothing."**

**Understanding finally dawned on Lee's face. " Give me a sec. I'll be right back" **

**Lee went off to look thru his pack. Though he would have liked to put the dry jacket on himself, he couldn't leave Abby with nothing. Carrying the item back to where Abby sat building a fire, he handed it over. "Here you go Abby. It's gonna be too big for you, but maybe it will be easier for you to move around in than George's."**

**With a grateful smile, she reached for the offered jacket and slipped it on. Indeed it was way to big for her. But Lee was right, being much smaller than George's was, it would be much easier to move around. "Thank you Lee."**

**He smiled a little self consciously, then with a nod, moved off. He found himself once again beside Kara, as she too tried to get a small fire started.**

**The evening progressed much the same as the night before. Helo bunking with Sharon, Zarek with his one remaining man, Elosha and Roslin sharing a tarp, George bunking down several feet away from Abby. George was close enough to come to Abby's aid in a heartbeat; but far enough away to not crowd her. Least wise this was what Lee thought. He never knew that George kept this much distance between himself and Tabitha, only to avoid any temptation. This left him to sleep next to Kara. **

**They started out much the same as they had the night before. Lee lying flat on his back with Kara's back plastered to his side, trying to stay warm. This time however, Lee found sleep a long way in coming. Kara found dreamland first. As with the night before, her dreams were troubled and she began to thrash. Lee was ready for it this time. He quietly rolled onto his side and scooped her against himself, wrapping his arms about her reassuringly. Within moments Kara had quieted and settled into a deep, untroubled sleep. Finally, with his arms wrapped around her, holding her close, Lee too was able to join her in dreamland.**

**tbc**


	10. pt 2: c05

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part two**

**Chapter 5**

**The following morning broke with their campsite shrouded in early morning mist. As Sharon wandered off to collect firewood to prepare their morning meal; she was shadowed by Zarek's man, Tom.**

"**You know I'm right. If you really want your baby to live, you're gonna have to kill them. It's the only way."**

"**It can't be. The Old Man will hear me out. He's an honorable man. He will have to know and understand that I am not the one who tried to kill him. He probably still has the other Sharon in the brig, so that won't be to hard to believe."**

"**Oh really. Do you honestly believe they still have that other Cylon on the Galactica? Man, I thought you types were supposed to be all smart and stuff. … They let your counter part be murdered in cold blood. In front of a mass load of other crew members. Anybody there could have stopped it - but nobody did. They all just let it happen. They all wanted it to happen. Do you know what happened to your murderer?"**

"**I'm sure whatever happened, the Commander went by the letter of the 'Code of Conduct'. Like I said, he's an honorable man." said with an indignant huff, full of bravado.**

"**This code you referring to; does it say that murder only gets you 30 days in the brig?"**

"**What? What are you talking about. Of course not. There would be a trial for the murder of an officer. Maybe you misheard the rumors. That must have been the time frame whoever was given to present their case."**

"**No, I don't believe so. Don't you understand? She was never even charged with murder. Something 'bout firing a weapon without permission, or something like that. 30 days is all she got. To them, all of them, you're are just a machine. So if you really want to save your baby; you're gonna have to take matters into your own hands. You must eliminate the threat of the Captain." He told her, his face full of false compassion. Sharon quickly looked around the area, giving herself time to think, then gave him a small nod.**

**Unknown to the two in the woods gathering wood, the others in camp had suddenly come to full alert. Lee cocked his weapon and signaled to Kara, using hand signals. Whereas she responded in kind, letting him know she was high and he was to be low. Helo moved over toward the President and Elosha, taking up a defensive position; making both women drop to the ground. Lee took another quick look around camp. He couldn't see Zarek anywhere, but could have sworn he'd left camp to their backs. The sound he'd heard had come from the front. George, unbelievably was still sound asleep next to a large rock, opposite him. Abby was also unaccounted for, but he thought he could hear her in the direction that Sharon had gone. No, the sound coming from down the hill should not be from anyone in his group. Bracing himself, he raised his gun and stepped out ready to fire.**

**Then he froze. He would never, could never have predicted the sight before his eyes. He was aiming his gun at his father's head. Even registering who was before him could not break his paralysis. It wasn't until he heard his father's voice telling him to lower his weapon that he even realized he had been aiming it at all.**

"**Lee." his father said in his gravely voice, full of emotion. "Lee, you can put the gun down now"**

"**Dad?" the gun slowly lowered, to finally drop out of his lifeless fingers. Quickly he took the steps forward to put himself directly in front of his father, though he was afraid to take the final step. He was not sure he could really believe what he was seeing. The last time he had seen his father was when he said good-bye to an unconscious man. Even having been told by Zarek that his father had woken up made it hard for him to believe. It wasn't until Adama took the final step to embrace his son, that Lee finally allowed himself to believe.**

**Holding each other in a strong embrace, they reassured each other they were indeed alright. Looking over Lee's shoulder, Adama spotted Kara stepping out from behind a tree. Unlike her usual Starbuck bravado, she did so tentatively, her eyes darting from Adama to the ground in rapid fire. She managed to take one step, then two. But she could not bring herself to come any closer than that. **

**It was apparent to both Lee and Adama, she was afraid. She was afraid the Old Man would not forgive her. Slowly Bill let go of his son and walked deliberately over to Kara. With a gentle hand he brushed the side of her cheek, looking her straight in the eye. The look he gave her was full of fatherly love. Kara gave a shuddering sigh of relief. The Commander caught movement off to the side and turned. What he saw was something he never expected to see.**

**Taking in a great lungful of air, he pulled himself up to his full height. Then he strode over to where he saw Sharon and a small woman standing at the edge of the camp. Halting directly in front of Sharon, the others held their collective breaths. Adama looked Sharon over from head to toe, saying not a word.**

**Quick as a striking snake, Adama reached out and grabbed Sharon by the throat. He twisted her around and slammed her to the ground. With his face inches from hers. " Die, I just want you to die." voice full of repressed rage and hate. Just as suddenly he gave a grunt of pain, then collapsed on top of her. **

"**Dad!!" Lee yelled as he rushed over to help his father. He had no idea what had happened to him. But with being so close to death not that long ago, he reasoned it was his father's heart. Reaching his father, he pulled him off as gently as possible; leaving Sharon to scramble to her feet and rush to Helo's side. Lee looked from his father to Kara, his face helpless. Kara was looking from the Old Man towards Tabby, her face pleading. Upon seeing Kara's look, he too turned towards Abby, though his face showed confusion.**

**Tabby quickly came to kneel before the fallen man she had only seen once, years ago. Tabby remembered who this man was upon first sighting him enter the camp. She'd have known him anywhere. Thru Kara, it was as if she already knew him. "It's ok Lee. He overdid it, is all. He will be fine. Just let him catch his breath." **

**Tabby placed her small, strong hand on Bill's chest. She leaned down close to his ear and began to… whisper, Lee thought. Kara and Helo gave each other a knowing look, but wisely remained silent. By now Zarek had returned to camp and was keeping Roslin back. **

" **Give him some room Madam President." came Zarek.**

**His man, Tom, however had to turn his back to the group; lest they all see he was now seething at the turn of events. Not only did they have to deal with the Captain and even possibly the other two officer's, but now, the Commander had arrived with that Chief fellow. Great, just perfect, he thought. What were he and Zarek going to do now? Could he convince that machine to take them out too? He could only hope. Accidents did happen, he thought. The Commander didn't seem as if it would take that much. Already, he was planning what to tell the machine to keep their plan on track. Finally, himself back under control, he walked over to Zarek.**

**Within minutes the Commander pushed himself upright. Looking into the strange eyes of the woman before him, he looked mildly flustered. Taking a deep breath, that was not pain free - but hurt decidedly less than before, he pulled his military composure back around himself like armor. "I'm Tabitha. I doubt you'd remember me. " she said as she helped him to his feet, with an impish smile appearing on her face.**

"**Actually, I think I do. You were covered in lace the last time I saw you, I believe." He responded in his quiet, gravely voice. He gave her an answering smile in return. **

"**Yep, that was me. I'm surprised you remembered." her smile remained a little longer. When she let go of his hand the others began to all relax. **

**Tabby walked over to George and nudged him in his ribs with her toe. "What… What's going on? Are we under attack?" instantly jumping to his feet, as if to do battle. The others began to laugh at his reaction and ability to sleep thru the events that had just transpired. **

"**Remind me to never put that man on guard detail." Lee said with a chuckle he was trying to restrain. This only made Abby and Kara laugh all the harder at George's look of total confusion at the new arrivals.**

**Adama and Roslin shared a look between themselves, then he walked over to her. Both went to sit under her tarp to have a long overdue 'chat'. The others, knowing this may take a while, decided it would be best to rest while they could. Today promised to be as hard on the group as the days before. The Chief cautiously approached where Helo and Sharon were sitting under their own tarp.**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**The Chief was remembering what the Commander had told him weeks before. 'You'll see her again, Chief'. With his voice hesitant, he called out several feet away. "Sharon?" When she looked up at him, he held his breath. She looked exactly like his Sharon.**

"**Chief?" She rose to her feet and slowly approached him; Helo looked on with concern and not a little guilt. "We haven't met before, but I remember you. It's good to finally meet you." she said, then embraced him. At seeing this, Helo was torn between looking away and being glued to the scene before him.**

"**Ya, well… uh… ya…" the Chief instinctively returned her hug momentarily, then let go. He looked down at the woman, her words registering in his brain, 'we haven't met'. He realized this was not his Sharon. In his confusion, he backed away. " uh, it's good to meet you." With that he backed up a few more paces, turned and walked away. He needed to be alone for a few minutes to get a handle on what he was seeing. He decided now was as good a time as any to do a perimeter check.**

**While Zarek and Tom sat huddled together, Lee and Kara moved back over to the fire. Lee couldn't seem to take his eyes off his father. He couldn't believe he was really here. His heart was beating frantically from happiness at seeing his father again, and looking well to boot. But it was also beating in nervousness. Did his father's hug mean his father had forgiven him?**

"**Yes Lee. He has forgiven you; you too Kara. He loves you both very much, you know." Both Lee and Kara gave a start. Neither had heard Tabby's approach. At their shared reaction, Tabby let loose a tinkling bell of laughter. "Poor George, he would've loved to have seen you two just now. He's off in the woods berating himself for not being more alert. He somehow feels as if he let me down by not awaking at the first sign of danger. Doesn't seem to matter what I say to him. Ah well, he'll either get over it or not. Perhaps in the future he won't let himself get so comfortable that he wouldn't have heard a bear marching thru the woods wearing bagpipes, eh?"**

**Kara turned to her with her signature Starbuck smirk, where as Lee looked more disgruntled. "Don't do that Abby" came Lee. "Do what?" she said. **

"**You know exactly what he means Abby, and you know it. By the way, are you sure? Does he really forgive us?" Came Kara, her face hopeful. Though Lee wouldn't have admitted it out loud, he too was waiting for her answer.**

"**Absolutely. He forgave you both long before now. He's very happy to find you both. He's missed you. He…,he feels as if a part of himself is missing when either of you are gone." This time she was all seriousness. Both pilots felt unbelievably reassured. Now instead of just Lee watching the tent with the Commander and President, all three set up a companionable vigil.**

………………………………

* * *

**An hour or so later, the Commander and President seemed to resolve their issues. Both decided they were wasting daylight and it was time to press on. The Tomb wasn't going to come to them, after all. The Commander made Helo stay near the back of the group. This left Tom to take point with Sharon. Unlike before, where George and Tabby pulled up the rear, Tabby stayed ahead of the President, Elosha and the Commander. She'd told George she was feeling the malice even stronger, the closer they came to their destination. George wanted her to stay towards the back, but she refused. She felt she needed to be closer to Lee. When George was about to become adamant, she stared him down and sent him back by Helo.**

**He went reluctantly, receiving questioning looks from both Helo and Kara. Lee, while giving no outward sign of noticing this change, did. He was surprised Abby's ever present, self appointed bodyguard was leaving her side. He chose to say nothing, but kept a careful eye on her, himself. He had to admit, although small, she seemed to be handling their journey better than any of them. Where as the others trudged along under the weight of their gear and strain of the climb; Abby seemed to bounce with an inner energy. Where as most the others would stumble, she seemed as agile as a mountain goat - never losing her footing. If he were honest, she needed assistance least of all. Still, he kept a protective eye on her.**

**Lee heard Sharon call out from up ahead. "Hey guys, you've got to see this." Rounding the corner they all saw what looked like a cave blocked by a stone door of some kind. It was covered with strange pictures. With all the groups attention on the possible door, it was with great surprise when suddenly all hell broke loose.**

**Sharon had turned on Adama, pointing a gun at his chest. Lee, feeling a sick sense of de ja vu at the sight, quickly went to raise his own weapon; only to find a gun pointing at his own face. Everyone froze. Well that's what everyone thought anyway. Nobody noticed Tabby begin to move. Upon entering the clearing, she had not crowded up with the group. She could sense the animosity coming to a head, so at the last moment, she hung back slightly. Now she was very glad she had. Being off to the back and slightly to the side it gave her a view of the whole scene before her. While sensing no animosity or malice coming from Sharon, even with her holding Adama at gun point; she knew Sharon was not a threat. **

**Tom was a different story altogether. Malice was rolling off the man in waves. She could also sense Lee's intention for action was imminent. Moving with the grace and silence of a cat, she stalked her prey.**

**Kara, too could see Lee was getting ready to take his chances; to spring into action. "Lee, wait!" Kara had noticed Tabby's movement. With any luck, Tom would look into her direction and not see Tabby. Then Tabby sprung in a blur of motion. Within seconds the gun was flying thru the air, having been stripped from it's owners grip. It all happened so fast, nobody even moved when the fighting began hand to hand. Within moments Tom was dead on the ground, his neck broken. Tabby knelt behind the man panting, her eyes blazing. **

**The silence was broken by Sharon, who still held Adama at gunpoint. "I need you to understand. I have no hidden programming. I am not a sleeper agent. I am controlled by nobody but myself. I know exactly what I am doing. I need you to understand, this is my choice." With that she cleared her weapon, flipped it over and handed it over to the Commander. He in turn looked at her stunned by what she had just said and done. Then looked over toward the dead man on the ground and Tabitha. His mind churning with what he had just seen. The possibilities and ramifications not going unnoticed. It was Zarak who finally broke them all from their daze as he stepped over to kneel before his fallen man, regret radiating from his face.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc **


	11. pt 2: c06

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part two**

**Chapter 6**

**Adama sized up the situation quickly. Having a 'Sharon' model Cylon point a gun at him for a second time was nerve racking, to say the least. He chose to approach Tabitha first. She was still panting heavily from her exertions and quite possibly an over abundance of adrenaline. He put up his hand to halt both Lee and Kara's approach. They too wanted to reassure themselves she was alright, but at seeing their Commander's hand raised, they decided to wait their turn.**

**With sure steps, not even trying to mask his approach lest he startle her, he reached her side. "Tabitha? Are you alright?" he questioned in a soothing voice. It was perfectly clear that Tabitha's mind was elsewhere. Her eyes seemed almost glazed over; from shock, fear, anger or shame was any ones guess. When he received no response he tried again. "Tabitha, it's over now. You need to tell us if you're injured or not." **

**When he still received no response, he decided she must be in shock and placed a hand on her shoulder. That was decidedly the wrong move to make. Her eyes still unfocused or may haps focused elsewhere she reacted. Reaching up to snatch at the hand on her shoulder, she managed to grasp the meat between Adama's thumb and forefinger. Pinching down hard on the sensitive nerve, and twisting his wrist back to near breaking, Adama hit the ground on his knees. Meanwhile, Tabby had barely even moved. **

**Lee rushed forward at seeing his father go down onto his knees. Looking back and forth between the two, he was surprised to see his father was not looking at Abby in anger. Rather, he had a strange look of understanding and self depreciation upon his face. It was as if he realized it was he himself who was the one in error. **

**Coming this close to the two of them, Lee could now see her face more clearly than before. Her face looked completely blank. He doubted she even realized she had his father's hand in a very painful grip. Looking back and forth between the two, seeing her natural reflexive reaction to any perceived threat, he decided on a different approach.**

**Kneeling down in front of her, he gently took her face in his hands. Turning her to face him directly, he lowered his head till they were both eye to eye. "Abby, it's ok now. I really need you to let go of my father's hand." Lee said gently.**

**Abby let go of Adama's hand as if it was liquid fire, pulling both her hands back to stuff under her armpits. She had pulled her face away while doing so and now her head was bent facing the ground. Again, Lee put his hands on her cheeks and raised her face to his own. He certainly did not like the blank look upon her face. **

"**Abby, are you ok?" She only managed a tiny nod, had he not been holding her face he would not have noticed. Still she wouldn't look at him. "Are you hurt?" At her small scoff, Lee glanced over to his father, who had not moved from his kneeling position. **

**Realizing Tabitha would not harm Lee, even in this state, Adama felt assured enough to make a comment. "I haven't seen anyone move like that since before the first Cylon war. I see you have been significantly trained for hand to hand combat. May I ask you how that came about? Where are you from?"**

**Tabby's eyes darted to Lee's face momentarily, then back down. If Lee was any guess of character, he'd say she was afraid. But of what, he had no idea. He'd just seen her kill an armed man with her bare hands. She had been out gunned, out sized, out weighed but certainly not out matched. What could she possibly be afraid of, he thought as his brows crinkled in confusion.**

**In her most superior Presidential tone, Roslin demanded, "I'd like to know, with all your obvious abilities, did you need to kill that man? Admittedly he was in the wrong. He should have stood trial, possibly no probably spent the majority of his remaining years behind bars on the Astral Queen. But you carried out a death sentence! As you must know, there are not that many of us left to carry on our species!" **

**As with just about everyone, Roslin's tone affected Abby as well. Lee watched her as she looked down at the dead man of debate. Her face flashed momentarily with a seething anger, only to become closed once more. Adama caught the look too. He, unlike the President agreed with the outcome as it stood. His only concern now was for how they were going to get this vibrant woman back from where she traveled in her mind. He noted that Tabitha once more glanced quickly at Lee then away. Her face was full of… shame or fear. He wasn't quite sure which. But he thought he was beginning to comprehend. Was she afraid Lee would look at her in disgust? Lee had not seen Tabitha's last darting glance, he was busy glaring at the President. Somewhere, Adama thought, Lee had grown into a man who not only lived for the rules; but knew how to stand his ground when 'right' wasn't written on some page in some handbook. **

"**She did what she had to do Madam President. Had she not stepped in, I would have undoubtedly been dead right now. I for one am extremely grateful and am not about to question her motives or her methods. I may even try to persuade her to teach me some of what she knows. As for that …man, being dead. I say good riddance to bad rubbish. What do you think he'd have done to any one of you once he killed me?" He'd never even noticed his thumbs gently gliding over Tabby's cheeks as he voiced his thoughts with conviction.**

**Both Adama and Tabby did. Bill watched Tabitha's face, as Lee's movements and words washed over her. Her face rose back to Lee's, no longer showing what he now believed was fear. She seemed now to be almost at peace, her tense muscles even relaxing. Interesting, he mused.**

**It was when Tabby began to stand, that Lee's angry glare dropped from the President. Looking back to Abby questioningly "Are you gonna be alright now?" She gave him a firm nod. Mustering a small smile for both men, she turned to face Roslin. **

"**I believe we have work to do, Madam. What's done is done. Either charge me or get over it." She said with almost a growl. Both Helo and Kara tried and failed to smother their laughter. The Commander and Lee were only slightly more successful. Tyrell and George simply gaped at how she had spoken to the President. Whereas Zarek looked on in speculation, Sharon seemed not to care either way. It was Elosha, who put Tabby's and Roslin's stare down to an end.**

"**Madam President, Laura, she is right. What is done is done. She was defending the Captain and possibly even the rest of us. She had to attack that man." Elosha's calming voice could be heard in the clearing. **

"**I understand and agree with that. What I asked was, did she need to kill him?", snapped Roslin.**

**It was Adama who finally weighed in. Putting his hand on Tabitha's shoulder once more, hoping she would accept his offering this time, " Yes Laura, she did. That man was armed and dangerous." Putting up his hand to silence the President so he could finish, he continued. " Even after losing his weapon, he was determined to continue the fight. That man was far larger than Tabitha. She defended not only my son, but herself. As far as I am concerned, his death was justified. It also, I might add, saved a lot of time and effort. I'd have had him executed once we arrived back on Galactica were he still alive." The last was said while looking Zarek right in the eyes.**

"**Well, alright then." Roslin conceded. "Lt. Thrace, tell me you have our prize handy. I'd like to see what's inside this tomb now." **

"**Yes Madam President." Kara removed the tubular shoulder pouch from her back. She then revealed the prize to the group, the Arrow of Apollo. **

**Tabby had moved steadily forward as soon as it was revealed. "This belongs to my most affectionate patron" she said reverently. The look of sheer adoration on her face, as she lovingly ran her hand down the shaft, was something more than one man would remember for a long time. **

**Helo looked over toward the Captain. He caught the look on Lee's face at what Tabby had said. So, the Captain saw the correlation with the names too. Helo was hard pressed to contain his glee at Lee's obvious interest and discomfort. **

**Kara, too had noticed the connection between the names. Odd, Tabby hadn't said anything about Lee's call sign yet. Was it possible that no one had said it since they arrived on the Astral Queen? Hmm, she thought. This could get quite interesting. Well, she was certainly not going to spoil her own fun. Tabby wouldn't hear the Captain's call sign from her. From the look she espied on Helo's face he was thinking much on the same lines. This was going to be fun. She wondered how long it would take for Tabby to learn that Lee's call sign was none other than Apollo.**

**Kara cleared her throat, signaling Tabby to end her examination. Stepping up to the believed entrance, she began to wave the Arrow about methodically. After several minutes with nothing happening she heard the President say, "And the Arrow of Apollo shall open the Tomb of Athena" Roslin's voice was filled with reverence. **

**Kara snorted back, "Ya, well maybe it should have come with instructions or something."**

**Tabby had sidled up to the Commander. "Adama" she began under her breath.**

"**After protecting my son and taking care of Kara, you can call me Bill." he too said under his breath. Tabby's body language suggested quiet was the name of this interaction. **

**Continuing on as before, Tabby began once more. "Bill, then. Well I've been thinking. I don't think the Arrow is meant to move the rock. If it was simply a matter of faith, the Arrow itself would not have been necessary. No, I believe you must open the door another way. The Arrow is meant for something inside." **

**Being a non believer himself, he saw her point. Moving over to the door he began to inspect it very carefully, giving Kara's arms and frustration level a rest. What he noticed was it did seem to be a door, just as Tabitha had said. Calling over Lee and Helo, the three men began to push. After a great deal of effort the stone moved. There was now a very small gap between the stone and the mountain side. **

**Bill had to move back. What in the Gods names was he thinking. He should never have attempted to push anything like that, as he discretely rubbed his chest. Lee in his excitement did not even notice. He just kept pushing. Apparently once the door was cracked open it's own mechanics made it easier to push completely open. The group all stared, mouths agape.**

**Lee looked over his shoulder, and called Kara to enter first. She had risked her life to retrieve the Arrow after all. Seeing Abby out of the corner of his eye, he reached out for her hand and pulled her in behind him. Roslin and Elosha were next, followed by the Commander. Before the Commander entered he called, "Helo, you stay out here and guard the entrance. Chief, you stay out here and guard everyone."**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"**Is this right? Is this the Tomb of Athena?" Rosilyn said. **

"**Well it is a tomb" came from Adama. **

**As they fanned out looking at the statues, it was Kara who noticed the statues looked like representations of the Gods. "Look, here's a fish. This must be Pisces." **

**As Lee pointed out another, "Then this little lady could be Virgo". **

**Roslin moved over to a partially fallen statue, "This is Sagittarius, the Archer". **

"**He's missing something." came Bill. **

**Kara reverently walked over toward the statue, flanked on either side by Lee and Tabby. She reached out with the Arrow, to place it against the bow. But before she made contact, the Arrow seemed to be magnetically pulled from her hands, to seat itself on the Arrow notch of the bow.**

**Suddenly the stone door slammed shut and their torch went out. It was dark as pitch for a moment. Then just as quickly there was light once again. It took everyone a few moments to realize the light was different from what they had brought into the cave. The light was more like moon and star light, dim but bright enough to see well. Just as when one was outside during a full moon. Looking around, they also noticed they were no longer even in the cave, but a lush field surrounded by large stones.**

**Where are we, someone called out. "The Tomb of Athena" came Tabby's response. "I thought we were already in the Tomb of Athena." was heard from Lee. "I think that was just the lobby." was Kara's awe filled voice. Ever practical " So, where's the map." from Adama. Everyone began to look around.**

**It was Roslin who noticed the markings on the stones matched the stars above each one. "Look, these jewels, they match the bright points of the stars above each one. They look familiar too. … Wait, I think these symbols are the same as the symbols that were on the first Colonist's flags. Look, see? There is Cancer, Libra, Taurus and so on."**

"**Alright, so then where is the 13th**** Colony? Where is Earth?" Came Bill's slightly frustrated voice. He was worried that after everything they had been thru to get to this point, it may have been for nothing. If there was an Earth, it really didn't do any of them much good if they couldn't find a map"**

"**It's here." When everyone gave Kara a strange look she continued. " The scripture says that when the 13****th**** Colony landed, they looked up to the stars and saw all their brothers and sisters. Don't you see. We are standing on Earth. From Earth you can see all the other Colonies constellations."**

"**So, if this is Earth and those really are supposed to be the other Colonies, we have a map." Lee said with a bit of optimism, only to be brought back to ground when his father responded with "We may have a map, but without a direction and starting point, we still don't know where to go. We can't simply hunt every galaxy looking for where all these constellations can be seen at one time. There is simply too much space out there."**

"**What's that beautiful swirling thing over Aries?" Asked Tabby. **

**When Lee turned to look, he realized he had seen that particular formation before. "That's the Adromedis Nebula. I've seen it before on some of the star maps." His voice beginning to show his excitement.**

"**Do you mean the C25XP?" , questioned the Commander. **

"**Yes!! We have a map and now we have our direction and starting point too!" Lee exclaimed. **

**No sooner than Lee's voice filled the clearing, the clearing was gone. They found themselves back in the tomb, or as Kara said, the lobby. The door opened once more as they collectively stepped toward the entrance. Walking outside they were greeted by the concerned group awaiting them outside. **

"**Well?" Zarek wanted to know what had happened to them once the door had slammed shut. Adama gave a brief, not to informative run down of the events that had just taken place. **

**It was then that they all noticed the Arrow was now gone. Tabby looked towards Elosha knowingly. With a small shake of her head at Tabitha, Tabitha held onto her silence. It was the Priestess who answered the group. "It has served it's purpose. It, I believe, has returned to the Gods." Once everyone excepted this reasoning and began to prepare for the return trip back to the Raptors, Elosha looked at Tabitha. She received a nod of confirmation in return. Elosha knew Tabby would somehow know, much like she herself did, perhaps even more so. Elosha had already decided to keep Tabby's knowledge quiet. It was not out of jealousy or even envy. It was more for the woman's protection. Having known her kind had been hunted before, Elosha did not want to be responsible for any more bloodshed.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Getting back ship side was decidedly easier than finding the tomb. Since they had already managed to find the elusive tomb, all they needed to do was call the Raptor on a wireless, give the pilot their co-ordinance and wait for their ride. Everyone was most certainly grateful they would not have to hike the three days back down the mountain. No one more so than Roslin. This trip was way more than her body could handle. She had made it thus far by using her stubborn determination and grit to their fullest. Now that their objective was completed, she found she was tired beyond anything she had ever been before. Helo and Lee managed to get her settled, while they awaited their transport.**

**Kara walked up to the Commander as he watched the two younger men fuss over Roslin, an indulgent smile on his face. Whether it was directed at the men or herself, she didn't really know. But she did need to talk to him regardless. "Sir, I was wondering if I may have a word with you?" **

"**Of course, Lieutenant. What's on your mind?" He turned to give her his full attention. He noted she stood at attention and looked highly nervous. Hmm, wonder what this could be about.**

"**Sir, I know that the Galactica is a military vessel, but…" she started. He joined in when she came to a nervous halt, " But what, Starbuck" using her call sign to put her more at ease. "Well Sir…" She tried again. "Just spit it out Kara, whatever it is you're trying to say."**

"**Ahem,… right. …You're absolutely right, Sir. It's about Tabby, actually. …Helo brought her to Caprica, me actually, years ago. She is like family to me, Sir. I am requesting, … begging really, that you don't put her in the civilian part of the fleet. That you allow her to come to the Galactica. She would be very useful, I assure you. While left on Caprica, the Resistance didn't have a doctor. They had a nurse I suppose, but anyway… . The Resistance would have her patch them up and all. I think Cottle would be able to use her in Life Station." she quickly rambled on.**

**To say Adama was surprised when Kara said she was begging was not even close. Thunder struck was more like it. He had never, ever heard her beg. There were many times he thought it may have been called for, but no, never had he either witnessed it or even heard of it. Kara mistook his silence for a denial and was ready to launch into a more drastic approach, but held her tongue at his raised hand. **

"**So, …you say you consider her family?" This was something he was very familiar with. He considered Kara his daughter, after all. At her dramatic nod in the affirmative he continued. "Well then, don't you think she may like it better on one of the other ships? You'd be able to visit her of course." at her emphatic shake of the head, Bill realized Kara really meant it. This wasn't some obligation she was trying to fulfill, she really wanted to have this woman close. " You say she's had some medical training?"**

"**Sir, from what she has told me, she was taught by her mother, who was taught by her mother, and so on and so on, for generations. But no, she has not had any formal medical training. She and her mother were known as healers on her home planet Virgon. While she was on Caprica, many people sought her out for her expertise. Myself included, I might add. Sir, please… Let Cottle see her and try her out. I know you won't be disappointed."**

**Bill had already decided to agree once Kara had said she was willing to beg. He just wanted himself and Kara to be sure first. Kara was right, the Galactica was a military vessel. If Tabitha was as good as Kara was suggesting, he was sure she would be a valuable addition to the crew. But she would also be a benefit to the civilian fleet, off ship. "Kara, something tells me, your friend isn't really military material. That said, where would you suggest we have her bunk down? We don't have the facilities to room civilians aboard the Galactica."**

" **She could bunk in with me and some of the other pilots. We have an extra rack in our quarters, Sir. Actually, I was really hoping you would agree to that proposal. I would feel better knowing she was safe, while aboard ship. She's already been thru so much."**

"**We've all been thru a lot Kara." he said sympathetically . **

"**No Sir, we haven't. She was held prisoner for over three years on Tauronella, by the Roganovs. I think at this point, it is my duty to protect and shield her as much as I can." Kara said passionately.**

**At hearing that she had been held prisoner by the Roganovs, he had little doubt that torture was a mainstay of her existence for all those years. He looked over to the beautiful tiny woman; who at this moment was happily collecting what he thought was flowers , in the small clearing off behind the group. No, he thought, he did not want to send her off to one of the civilian ships. This woman was different. It was true she was beautiful, but she was more than that. She glowed from within with an inner beauty as well. Something he had always found rare. She seemed full of happy energy. He had already discovered she was strong willed. Yet what seemed to stand out the most to him, was her calm. He realized she was a true enigma. Something that if put into the civilian fleet, could be destroyed thru indifference. Or worse, due to all that made her stand out, she could become a target. He was beginning to realize why Kara was begging him.**

"**She can come aboard Galactica. Clear the housing arrangements with Apollo first. He is the CAG, after all. Having her living amongst his pilots and in his rack room no less, is something he must agree to first. But either way, we will find room on board for her. She's family" he finished gruffly. **

**Kara couldn't help herself as she quickly reached out to embrace the Commander. After a moment she realized what she had done in front of the others, and took a step back - clearing her throat. "Thank you Commander, you won't regret this, I promise."**

"**Let's hope not Lieutenant." She saluted and he returned the gesture. Then he watched her walk off and head over to Lee. Both were too far for him to hear, but he could tell whom they spoke of, by the direction of Lee's gaze. After several head nods from both parties, he deduced the living arrangements had been met with satisfaction. Good thing too, he'd hate like hell to let Kara cool her heels in the brig because she'd decked her superior officer; he thought with a wry grin covering his face.**

**Not long after the Raptor arrived to take them all, to what for years he considered, home. **

**tbc**


	12. pt 3: c01

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust.**

**Part three**

**Chapter 1**

**After collecting both Raptors, one from each party, they all landed back on the Galactica. Adama insisted on escorting Roslin to Life Station himself, as soon as the hatch of their Raptor raised. He insisted that she be checked out by Cottle. In his concern for her, he failed to notice the shape Kara or even Tabby were in. Before leaving the hanger deck, he insured that Sharon was to be escorted to the newly made Cylon holding cell. **

**Tigh met them half way to Life Station and gave his Commander a brief report of what had happened in his absence. Bill was pleased to note that things seemed to have run smoothly in his absence, this time around. He told Tigh to meet him in his quarters in an hour, to give him the full report. Until he had heard everything that had gone on in the past couple of days, he knew he couldn't rest easy. But his first priority at the moment was to be sure Roslin made it to see Cottle. Next, he needed to inform Cottle of his potential new assistant. Then he would give his full attention to his first mistress, the Galactica. Somewhere along the lines, he knew he also had his own needs to take care of. He figured this was going to be another very long day.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Helo followed the armed detail, escorting Sharon to her holding cell. The anxiety was evident on his face, but he managed to hold his tongue the entire route. The marines were alert, ensuring there was not going to be a repeat incident of a crew member taking justice into their own hands. The entire group seemed to visibly relax once they entered the holding cell area. No longer being in danger of a fanatical crew member, trying to take pot shots, was definitely a relief.**

**Sharon went into the cell willingly. She seemed to not even be holding a grudge. It was like she understood why this was happening to her, when she had done nothing wrong. She had been nothing but cooperative and helpful since meeting up with Helo, on Caprica.**

**It was Helo who seemed to be taking exception to this turn of events. " I knew they would have a hard time understanding that you were different. But… I think… I think they are still afraid of you." his face filled with regret and concern.**

"**They're only human, Helo. They don't see me as anything but a machine. It will take time for them to learn I am different. Give them time, you'll see." she gave him a small, strained smile as she tried to reassure the man she loved beyond any reason. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Meanwhile, the Chief was still down on the deck. His hands were slowly moving over both Raptors, in his post flight check. But his mind was on the Cylon being taken at this moment down to a holding cell he had once been placed in. He was well beyond confused, and he knew it. A large part of him wanted to rush down there and ensure himself she was going to be alright. He had to continue to remind himself that this Sharon was not HIS Sharon. This was a very hard concept for him to accept. **

**As his hands continued to move over the Raptor, memories continued to chase thru his mind. He knew he needed to turn over the job of inspecting both birds. In his state of mind, it would be possible for him to miss one of these birds missing an entire wing!, he thought.**

"**Cally. I need you to finish up here for me." he called to the Specialist .**

"**Sure thing, Chief." She answered in the affirmative. Giving the Chief a quizzical look when she saw him walk toward the storage locker holding his 'home brew'. The Chief never shirked from his duty. Things must have been pretty rough down there, on the Chief's second trip to the surface. She decided to help him out where ever and when ever she could. He really was a good man, she thought. He didn't deserve what that Cylon had put him thru. She had been shocked when she saw another Sharon exit out of one of the Raptors, not to long ago.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Upon exiting the Raptor, Kara breathed in a huge breath of the recycled air. She was home and it felt good. Looking around at the hive of activity had a calming affect on her like nothing else ever had. This was home and she was glad to be here. She noticed that both George and Tabby were standing by Lee. It seemed Lee was trying to figure out what exactly to do with George, now that he was here. George, for his part didn't seem to want to part from Tabby. He was having no trouble making his wishes heard above the din of work being done all around them. It was unclear to her if he was worried for his charge or if he was just nervous being on such a large, unfamiliar ship. Whatever the reasoning, she could tell Lee was reaching the breaking point of his patience. Walking over to the small group, Starbuck smirk in place, she decided to wade into the fray. "So, Captain, is there a problem over here?" .**

**Lee could only take in a deep breath. He was trying to remain objective and calm, but George wasn't making it easy. The man simply was not responding to his authority. Tabby, for her part, wasn't being very helpful either. It seemed to him that she wasn't taking any of this seriously, if the smirk on her face were any indication. Lee was afraid he would soon lose his textbook calm. What was it with her? His emotions seemed to always be under tight control, except when she was around. It wasn't quite the same as when he and Kara would push each others buttons until he lost control. It was more like his emotional guard was weakened. He decided he really did not like this new sensation.**

**Giving Kara a withering look, he answered her query. "Well, Lieutenant, there does seem to be a small problem. Somebody told George here," he said while waving a hand in George's general direction, "that he was to be instated into the Galactica's crew and put to work. I have no idea who told him this, or even what he is supposed to be able to do. I also have no idea of where I should send him until we can figure this all out. Do you?"**

**Kara, George and Tabby all started to speak at once. Lee just managed to hold up a hand to request everyone to stop, taking another deep breath. It was Cally who came to the rescue.**

"**Captain? The Chief told me I was to find one of your passengers, a 'George' I believe. He said I was to bring him to his 'office' for review of his skills and to get him squared away." She said with her open face. **

"**Ye see, Laddie? I told ye I was supposed to stay on this ship. Here ye were trying to send me off on that puny shuttle, along with that Priestess. Now just how bad would that have looked to me new boss, if I had just up and vanished, eh?" George said, leaning his face directly into Lee's. Causing both Kara and Tabby to both try to restrain their laughter. Cally's eyes all but bugged out of her head, while Lee pinched the bridge of his nose, in frustration.**

"**Uh, George I take?" Cally squeeked. **

"**That's right lassie. Who might ye be then?" George said with his charismatic smile in place. **

"**Uh, George? You do realize that you were just yelling into a superior officer's face don't you? Captain Adama is the CAG around here, which means the Chief reports to him." Cally said with a wince.**

**It was clear to all present that George had NOT realized that was exactly what he had been doing. 'By the Gods', George thought, 'how had I forgotten this pompas man in front of me had said he was a Captain, back on the planet. Fantastic! I am sure to be spending me first days, aboard this huge ship, in the brig', he thought to himself. **

**The look that came over George's face was to much for both Tabby and Kara. Holding their sides, they both began to laugh uncontrollably. Cally slowly began to join in. Lee, for his part, had to do an about face. He too was having a hard time hiding the smile that appeared on his face, at seeing George's comical reaction.**

**Clearing his throat a couple of times, to regain his control - something he noted Kara seemed to have no intention of doing - Lee turned back around to face both Cally and George. "Well then, Specialist, I think this would be a good time to take our 'George' here to go see the Chief. Just tell the Chief to fill me in on the details later today. I should be in my office in a couple of hours." **

"**Will do Sir" Cally replied smartly to the Captain and escorted George away.**

"**This isn't funny Kara." Lee said while trying to hold onto his superior demeanor, with only passing success. **

"**Lee, when are you gonna take that stick out of your ass?" Came Kara's response.**

**Before this could get out of hand, Tabby decided to step in. She instinctively knew how these two would get, if left unchecked. "Kara, I don't think that was really called for. He was just trying to do his job. And we were not being overly helpful."**

**At hearing that, Lee gave her an incredulous look, " not being overly helpful? How 'bout being anything but helpful." snapped Lee.**

"**Hey don't start snapping at Tabby, just because things didn't go as smoothly as you'd like." Kara all but growled at him. **

**Once he realized that was exactly what he was doing, he lowered his head. Again he was trying to regain control of his emotions. It seemed as if Kara, and now even possibly Abby were the only ones able to make him lose his composure. Looking back up again. "She's right Abby. It wasn't your fault that somewhere down the line, I missed out on the communication as to what to do with your George. I'm very sorry I snapped at you." Lee apologized, looking at Tabby - but not Kara. It was his way of showing Kara the apology was not being extended to her, as well.**

**Tabby had picked up on the subtle jibe Lee had given to Kara. Deciding it was best for all to move on, she began again. "So, Kara? Just where is this place I am to call home? I don't know bout you, but I for one would like to get settled in. Even try to squeeze in a shower and a nap if possible. Adama told me I wouldn't have to check in with your Doctor until second shift starts."**

"**Check in with the Cottle? I thought you said you were alright! Why would my father tell you that you were to wait? I'll take you there now, to be sure you don't get lost on the way." Lee said, while placing his arm behind Tabby's back, but not touching her. It was more as if he were shepherding her off the hanger deck.**

**Kara was certainly surprised by Lee's reaction. Nothing usually seemed to fluster or rattle him. But being around Tabby seemed to do just that. Interesting. But knowing how exhausted Tabby really was, and how much she really wanted that shower and nap she decided enough was enough. She stepped in to rescue her friend from Lee's well intended smothering. **

"**Down boy. She is to report to Cottle to work; not for a check up, Lee. Believe it or not, she has had years of experience, regardless of how young she looks. Other than Cottle, she's probably been taking care of people longer than just about anyone in the fleet." Kara said, while giving him an exasperated look.**

**Lee looked down at Abby's face, looking for confirmation. Upon receiving it, knowing she wasn't injured, he began to relax. He finally seemed to recall his conversation with Kara, regarding where Abby was to be staying and why. Looking back at the two women a bit sheepishly, he gave them a small nod and picked up Abby's largest duffle.**

**Kara gave Tabby a knowing smirk. "Shall we?" she asked. When Tabby picked up her two remaining bags, Kara led the way to their quarters; leaving Lee to trail behind. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**It didn't take Tabby long to settle into her new quarters. Kara was right, there was still an extra bunk in their ranking officers bunk room. Kara showed her where she could stow her stuff, then where the head and showers were. Shortly after doing so, Kara left her to her own devises. She had her own needs to see to and a report to fill out. All would have to wait, Kara thought, as she sank down on her own bunk in exhaustion.**

**Lee, for his part, made himself scarce. He'd made a fool of himself. Something he definitely was not used to doing. He had thought only Kara could make him act out of character, making him respond emotionally. He was surprised to discover he was wrong. It seemed as if Abby also made him react out of his controlled character. Made him react without thinking things thru as he normally did. He decided he needed some time and space to pull himself back together. **

**Maybe it was just because of all the recent events that had taken place that had him off kilter and had nothing at all to do with this woman. Yes, that must be it. He wouldn't accept any other reason. Especially not accept that it was only this woman and not events making him react so strangely. She seemed to pull at his emotions while doing nothing at all. So unlike his and Kara's interactions. He figured a few hours spent doing the never ending paperwork was just what he needed to put himself back to rights.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**After stowing her gear, showering and taking a quick cat nap, Tabby was ready for her interview with the Galactica's Chief Dr.. After leaving the bunk room, she managed to find Life Station, after only getting lost twice. This was a big ship after all. Maybe she would take Kara up on her daily jogs offer. Hopefully it would be a good way to learn her way around ship. When she arrived finally in Life Station, she was relieved to learn that Cottle was already informed she would be coming.**

**They spent over two hours going over what she knew, how she knew, what her duties would be and what would generally be expected of her. Cottle was impressed with the extent of her knowledge, especially considering her young age. He was surprised to learn she had just turned 23 within the last few months. Although she appeared very young, her eyes belied that fact. The expression shining in her eyes looked to be years older than her physical form.**

**The Commander had already informed him that this young woman had been held for over three years in the Ragonov's fortress. It was fairly common knowledge among the Fleets higher ranking officers what atrocities that family had wielded over the years. That it took so many years to finally involve the military to remove that mad man and his son was always a mystery to the doctor. He had been told she was brought to Caprica some three years or so ago. Cottle was very impressed that someone so young had not only survived living thru what he could only imagine she had, but that she seemed to be so calm yet vibrant. Most would only be a living shell, had they lived thru what this woman had.**

"**Alright, young lady. While you may not be an actual part of the military, you are going to need to abide by their rules while aboard ship. You understand that don't you? If this is going to be a problem, I could always help you with arrangements to have you placed on one of the nicer ships out there in the fleet." Cottle said in his gruff voice, though it was uncharacteristically soft.**

"**No, that shouldn't be an issue. I really would like to stay here aboard the Galactica. I want to stay close to Kara and Karl. They are like my family, Doc." Cottle noticed she had not called him Sir or Major, but he decided to let it slide. She obviously was not aware of the protocol of addressing officers as of yet. But at least she gave him a title of respect. It wouldn't be until later, he'd come to realize she did this with everyone. Even with the Commander, she called him 'Adama'; never Commander or Sir. **

"**Fine. Since you are already here, why don't we just go ahead and give this a go then shall we?" And with that, Tabby found she was needed once more. She would spend at least one shift every day in Life Station, never taking her assigned day off. It became a rare thing to not see her there. She would take some of the other nurses shifts in an effort for them to get some down time too. If there was a critical patient in Life Station, Cottle found he needed to order her to leave once it became apparent she would stay indefinitely.**

**Cottle started to notice some changes happening around his domain, in the following weeks. While Tabby was in Life Station, things seemed to run much more smoothly. The patients seemed to complain about their pain less but were taking fewer pain meds. The patients stress levels seemed to decrease while Tabby was near too. One day he began to notice some odd things hanging from the ceiling, near all the doorways. When he asked one of the nurses, he was told to ask Tabby.**

"**Tabby, I was told to ask you what those things are by the doors." Cottle asked in his no nonsense tone. **

"**Doc, they are dream catchers. I'd noticed the patients were not sleeping well, due to nightmares. This I believed was detrimental to their well being, and would slow their healing. I placed them near the doors, so they would be out of the way and not cause any alarm."**

**Cottle looked over to one of the said things hanging by a door, out of the way. Seeing them as causing no harm, he decided to let it go for now. He had more pressing issues to discuss with this hard working woman. "Tabby, when was the last whole day you took off for yourself. And before you answer that, I want you to know I keep very good records." Seeing her look down and then over at the patients, he had his answer. **

"**You have not taken a down day in four weeks, Tabby. If I didn't know any better, I'd also say you are well into your second shift of today too." Again, she didn't want to look him in the eye. "Well then missy, I am now ordering you to take some down time. I don't want to see you in here for at least a full twelve hours. Is that clear?" At her small nod. "Good. At the earliest, I'll see you at 0600 then." With that, he walked off to see to his patients.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Tabby felt guilty leaving those injured people in Life Station, but she also knew the Doc was right. She was beginning to feel drained. Even though she was not actually using her abilities to heal these people outright, she was using her abilities to ease their pain and mental anguish. Maybe some down time would do her some good.**

**Ooooooooooooo**

**Walking back into the bunk room, she found a box along with a handwritten note on her rack. Opening the note first she read -**

**Lassie, **

**I found these while fixing up this glorious Lady.**

**She may be an old ship, but by the Gods, she's**

**a rare beauty. So much more personality and **

**heart than any of those younger maidens the**

**Military liked to boast on about. I am truly in **

**love with this fine lady. I cannot tell you how**

**glad I am, that you brought me with you from **

**Caprica. To be able to meet such a fine lady, **

**the Galactica, has been like a dream. Anyway I**

**know how much you loved to draw and paint. **

**I thought these would give you some pleasure.**

**you deserve that and so much more for all you **

**have done for me and others.**

**Your friend always,**

**George**

**Wiping a small tear from her cheek, she quickly set down the note and stared at the box. Did George really find her what she thought he did? With trembling hands, she opened the lid of the box. Inside was an array of brushes, paints, colored pencils, some charcoal and two pads of paper. The air rushed from her lungs. She couldn't believe the bounty of this gift. How George had managed to acquire such a prize was unknown. She carefully placed the letter inside the box, and then put the box into her locker. She kept out only one of the pads and a stick of charcoal.**

**She moved over to the center table, and began to draw. She started out drawing a portrait of Kara. Then continued until she had made one of each of her bunkroom mates. When she had completed the final one, she realized her body was cramped and tense from staying in one position for way too long. Looking over at the wall clock, she realized she had been there for hours. It was definitely time to head to the gym.**

**Karl would be getting off cap soon and had promised to spar with her today. She only felt comfortable sparring with either Kara or Karl. She had no fear of another getting the best of her or causing her any injury. It was actually the opposite. She didn't want to hurt anyone else. Both Karl and Kara understood her skill. There was no reason for either of them to become angry at being bested by someone as small as she was. But with someone else, well that was a different story.**

**If she were to try and spar with someone who wasn't very skilled, there would be no point to her work out. If she were to try and spar with one of the larger, more skilled people she saw in the gym it would be a work out. But there was always the chance they would become angry and then get stupid. If they were unable to accept she was the better fighter, they would lose their rationality. They would begin to fight in earnest, making her do the same. She really didn't want to have to patch someone up, just for a workout. It simply was not worth the risk. So Karl and Kara were the only ones she would spar with.**

**It was becoming even harder to do so lately too. Karl spent as much time as Adama would allow, visiting with Sharon. Kara had seemed to become more reclusive as of late. Spending more time drinking and thinking of Sam. Tabby quickly donned her work out clothes, not wanting to miss her opportunity.**

**tbc**


	13. pt 3: c02

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 2**

**Heading down to the gym, she knew Karl would be along in a little while. While she waited, she wanted to do some training on the odd looking contraption George had built for her some weeks before. It sort of resembled a lightly padded, multi pegged porcupine, that could swivel. Many of the other crew members laughed when they had first seen it. None laughed anymore, not after they had seen Tabby put it to work. **

**That is where Karl found her when he entered the gym. He stopped at the door to get a good look at the pixie like woman. Her skin had a light sheen of sweat and her face was slightly flushed. He had to admit, she really was beautiful. Her hair was woven around her head in an effort to keep it controlled and away from her face. Ringlets were framing her face, despite her best efforts. She was wearing a tight pair of sweats and a loose fitting T shirt. **

**Both Kara and Lee had offered her some military tanks, that she had graciously refused. Only Karl knew the real reason as to why. She was afraid her scars may show if she were to wear the tanks. To be honest, he was surprised she had managed to keep them hidden from everyone, since she came aboard. Living in such close quarters had to make that rather difficult, to say the least. **

**Looking around the gym, he noted there were several others watching her put her porcupine thru its paces. Deciding he should make his presence known, he ambled over to her. "So, you gonna have anything left for me? Or have you used it all up on your toy, there?" he said with a brotherly smile. He noted once he approached her the others looked away, deciding to get on with their own work out. He wondered if Tabby knew she had an audience. What was he thinking, of course she knew. She just never seemed to care. She was gifted with the ability to never feel self conscious. He often wished that was a trait he too possessed.**

"**For you brother, I always have more. Shall we? Those two's time is almost up and we have the mat next. Great timing by the way. Why don't you stretch out while we wait?" **

**She had moved over to toward the mat where she had placed her stuff. While Karl did a quick stretch, she took a long pull of her water. Helo found himself taking an inconspicuous look around the gym again. He noted several people had placed themselves in a position to watch, for when he sparred with Tabby. He was unsure if he should be concerned or not. **

"**Karl, if anything, seeing me play with my toy and then spar with you, should give anyone here pause. I really don't think you need to be concerned." she said with a small self mocking tone.**

**He grunted a small laugh, "I suppose you're right there, Tabby." then he took a good look at her face. He noted that her eyes had dark circles under them. He'd once heard that look being referred to as raccoon eyes. Upon closer inspection, he noted her face seemed a little pale. He hadn't noticed at first because it was flushed from her previous exertions. "Hey, Tabby, are you feeling alright?"**

**Looking over at him thru the corner of her eye, she noted his concerned face. Mudbug!! If he knew how tired she really was, he'd never agree to spar with her. She hadn't sparred with anyone in over a week. She was NOT about to miss this opportunity. This was like bonding with the two of them. Plastering as bright a smile as she could on her face, she turned to him fully. "What, you're not trying to find an excuse to bow out are you?"**

"**No. … No, I was just asking is all. Actually, with all that's been going on lately, I think I really need this. I think this time I may actually get the better of you." He said with his mischievous smile.**

**The two people sparring came to an abrupt end as one man hit the mat hard. The victor had landed a really good jab to the other man's jaw. He was out like a blown out candle. The people lining around the mat helped him up and moved him over to one of the benches. Tabby gave Karl a quick look, then went to check him out. Seeing nothing overtly wrong with the fellow, she quickly rejoined Helo for their turn on the mat.**

**With their customary banter, they began to slowly circle one another. Helo, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a true boxer, taunted her with his superior size. Tabby for her part, moved more in line with a panther. Her movements graceful and deliberate. Each time Helo reached out with one of his long, powerful arms; Tabby would duck then spin away like a dancer. **

**Unknown to all in the gym, Lee stood fixed in the doorway. He'd decided he'd spent enough time closeted away in his office, doing the never ending piles of paperwork. His muscles were screaming for some release. Since the passages were too crowded at this hour to go for a jog, that only left the gym. **

**He'd seen the two of them dance a few times before on the mat. But it still held his fascination. He really meant what he had told the President. He really wanted her to teach him how to move like that. Taking a few steps into the room, he found an empty space along one of the walls that gave him a good view of the action. **

**He no longer held his breath while watching these two, like he had in the beginning. Although there were moments he still had to grit his teeth. From the times he had already observed these two, he knew Abby was in no real danger of getting hurt. Helo on the other hand seemed to be lucky Abby was able to control and pull most of her punches. Just as he was seeing right now.**

"**Good one Tabby!" Helo said to her as he wiped a hand across his mouth, coming up with a little blood. Tabby had managed to slip in under his defenses and clock him a good one.**

"**You should be paying more attention to your hands, than prancing around the mat, Karl. All that prancing won't do you a hill of beans, when I can get thru your defenses. Plus, with you dancing around like that, it makes this all the easier." Helo's confused look was shortly answered as Tabby deftly swiped him off his feet.**

**Within moments it was over, she had him pinned. Helo couldn't even try to struggle out of her grasp. At his every movement, she put pressure onto his arm and shoulder. "Helo! Accept it! I won again. If you don't stop fidgeting, you're gonna pop your shoulder out again." she said with humor ringing in her voice.**

"**Alright, alright. I surrender. Just don't pop it out again. Even with you fixing it the last time, it was sore for a week." Helo said with good humor. It never seemed to bother him, when he lost to her.**

**Lee had to admit, he was impressed. He pushed himself off of the wall and approached the pair. The others made room for him to enter the mat. Reaching out a hand, he helped first Abby, then Helo to their feet.**

**Once on her feet, Tabby gave both men a small head bob and headed back to her toy. Their bout was over way to quickly for it to have expended all her tension. She would need to continue her work out solo, she guessed.**

"**Sir." Helo acknowledged Lee with a nod and a grin. "Helo." Lee responded back with the same. Both men's eyes followed the pixie as she began to pound on her porcupine. They moved off the mat so others could put it to good use. **

**Helo cleared his throat, then "So, you gonna ask her to teach you?"**

"**Teach me?" Lee looked at the man in confusion.**

"**Yeah, Lee. Teach you. I remember you saying something on those lines back on Kobal. If you think you could handle getting pounded and dropped to the mat several times without getting angry at her; she may be willing to teach you a thing or two. I guarantee they didn't teach you anything like what she could at the Academy or at the War College." Helo said in an off side voice, so no one else could eaves drop on their conversation.**

"**Do you think she would?" Lee asked curiously. "I've been trying to broach the subject when we go on our runs, but…." As it turned out, Lee was the one who went with Abby on her daily run whenever Kara was not available; which seemed to be almost half the time. He found he enjoyed spending time with this curious woman. Even though she was so much smaller than he was, he found he never had to lessen his pace for her to keep up. They had entered an easy banter during their runs that seemed to flow over to the rest of their interactions as well. He found her to be very quick of wit and entertaining. He had also observed her compassion and understanding with the rest of the crew. For the most part she seemed in a perpetual state of calm that was interlaced with a mischievous, playful humor. Rarely did he see her angry or down. **

"**Lee, why don't you just ask her, instead of over thinking it. She obviously trusts you. If she thinks you can handle it, she will. If she doesn't, she won't. All of your internal debate is really for nothing." Helo sounded mildly exasperated. It was clear to him that Lee was intrigued with this little beauty. But as with everything else Lee did, he was over thinking it. Helo thought the man was worse than a dog worrying a bone.**

**Lee gave him a sidelong glance. Helo just chuckled in response, then went over to let Tabby know he was leaving. After a brief conversation, that Lee couldn't hear, Helo left the gym for parts unknown. Lee stood undecided as to what he wanted to do. Should he just ask her to teach him or settle for working with the weights.**

"**Hey, Lee. Since Karl left, do you think you could spot me? I'll spot you right back, if you'd like." Tabby called out to him. That decided him. First they could work on the weights, then he would ask her to teach him to use her toy. Hopefully in time, she would also teach him how to spar as she did. He was no fool. It would be extremely helpful to be able to fight the way she did.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Later in the evening, Kara found Tabby lying on her rack. "Hey Tabby." she blared out, startling Tabby enough to make her almost fall out of bed. At seeing her reaction, Kara began to laugh. Whereas Tabby glared and sat up with her feet dangling above the floor, off the side of her bed. Rubbing her eyes and stretching, several of her joints popped like the sound of gun fire. **

"**You manage to get in a good work out or something there Tab?" Kara looked at her askance.**

"**Yeah, I did. Took Karl out way too fast though. I ended up working out in the gym for another hour with Lee. You just get off Cap?"**

**Kara was surprised it seemed that Tabby had still yet to hear Lee's call sign. "Yep. I was planning on heading over to the rec. room to play some cards. You wanna come with? I just gotta take a shower first." Kara said while rooting around in her locker for her shower gear.**

"**Sure, I'll come along. But you know I don't like to play. There's really not much of a challenge in it for me. You're about the only one who can sometimes give me a run for my money. You always seem to have the luck of the Gods, with cards." she said with a small chuckle. Kara responded by giving in to one of her trade mark belly laughs. Tabby straightened up her area as Kara went to take her shower.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A short time later both women found themselves in the rec. room. Kara immediately sidled up to an existing game. Tabby found an empty chair over by a desk. She had decided to bring her drawing pad along, to give her something to do. Although she wouldn't play cards, she didn't think it was fair for her to gamble; she did like to be in a room full of people.**

**Opening to a new page and pulling out one of her charcoal sticks, she began to draw the people around the room. She was so focused on her task, she didn't even notice when Lee came in and sat across from her. He too tended not to gamble with the rest of the crew, only doing so on occasion. But just like Abby, he too liked to be in a room full of semi-carefree people. **

**Realizing Abby had not noticed him, he decided to remain quiet and observe what she was doing. It wasn't until Kara bellowed out a greeting to him that Abby even noticed his presence. With a sheepish look from him, in answer to her startled one he offered her a greeting.**

"**Hey Abby. I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so focused, it just seemed wrong to do so." he offered an excuse, a small smile on his face.**

**After realizing who was now directly in front of her, she began to relax. "It's alright, Lee. I really should have been paying more attention to my surroundings. I don't usually lose the ability to feel what's around me. … Sorry. … I didn't mean to ignore you."**

**Lee waved her apology off with his hand. Glad she wasn't angry at himself. After their shared workout earlier, he had learned to not take her small size into account. He was surprised that she was lifting weights almost as heavy as he was. He found he trusted her completely, while she ended up spotting him too. **

**Slowly reaching over to her pad, he looked at her for permission before he turned it toward himself. At her small, self-conscious nod, he turned it fully and began to look thru the pages carefully. He saw she was using charcoal, so he made sure he handled the pages carefully. He couldn't understand why she had looked so self conscious. These drawings were great. He paused at the one she had drawn of himself. "I don't remember you drawing me." he said while looking up at her.**

"**You were flying cap at the time, I believe. I did those today, before heading to the gym." At his questioning look, "I did all our bunk mates by memory." she finished with a self conscious smile.**

**He nodded his head. Knowing these were all from memory was even more impressive, he thought. Flipping back to Kara's portrait , a warm smile formed on his face. Kara looked so alive here. Even with the picture being in just black and white, her eyes seemed to dance. Once again he felt his chest tighten, at his thoughts of her.**

"**Lee? Are you alright?" Abby asked concerned. At that he looked up, feeling exposed. Then his brow creased and his lips formed a tight line. "I thought you promised to not read my thoughts anymore, Abby." His tone leaving nothing to her imagination. He was angry with her, very angry. **

"**But I didn't Lee. I promise. Your face just became flushed and I felt your heart tighten. That's all. I swear." she defended. Lee gave her a probing look, then accepted her answer for the truth. "Ok. Just checking. … These are really good, Abby. Do you draw anything besides portraits?"**

"**Yes, I especially like to draw plant life and scenery." and so their conversation went. Each learning more about each other than before. It wasn't until much later, that he noticed her eyes began to droop. He insisted on walking her back to the bunk room, on his way back to dig thru some more paperwork. Kara didn't seem to even notice their departure, much to his disappointment.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Tabby tumbled onto her bunk and was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow. In what seemed to be no time at all, she was awakened by the ship heaving. Opening and closing her eyes several times in confusion, she was able to hear some of the pilots who'd just come in. She noted Kara had yet to return, so she couldn't have been in here that long after all.**

**She felt another explosion, that must be what had woken her up the first time. Then she heard the klaxon bells start to ring, followed by a voice calling for what she assumed were fire crews to report to an engine room. Knowing there were bound to be injuries, she quickly donned a clean set of clothes and her shoes. Looking at the clock, 0300, she'd only managed to squeeze in three hours of sleep. Doc was gonna have kittens she thought, as she headed off to Life Station.**

**tbc**


	14. pt 3: c03

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 3**

**Just as she suspected, Cottle was furious with her when she arrived almost three hours before he said she could. "What in Gods green hills are you doing back in here?! I thought I ordered you not to come back any earlier that 0600!" He bellowed in his gravelly voice.**

"**Well Doc, I'm sure it's that time somewhere in the Universe. Maybe next time you will be a little more specific. Besides, from what I just felt, I'm quite sure you could use an extra pair of hands." She blasted him right back. **

**Even though he'd never admit it to anyone, he did to himself. He really enjoyed her pluck. She never gave him any deferential treatment due to him being a Major. The only slack she granted him was due to his MD status and that was it. Generally no one would be able to classify her disagreements with insubordination. They seemed to usually be in regard to a medical procedure or treatment. Still this time was definitely pushing the line. Other life station personnel had stopped in their tracks, to see how this would unfold.**

"**While I admit we will be needing all the assistance we can get, I am still not happy with you being in here. Did you manage to get any sleep? You look like someone put you in a burlap sack and rolled it down the hill." he grumbled. Pluck or not, she looked like hell. He was about to insist on her leaving, when the injured started to be brought in. Seeing the large number coming into his domain, he knew he had to concede. She was right. She was needed. Giving her a quick wave to let her know she'd won, he ordered her to do triage. He was heading over to surgery to await his first patients.**

**Once Cottle said Tabby was in charge of triage and he left to scrub, the other nurses and assistants began to move in earnest. Injured men and a woman were quickly shuffled into curtained off rooms. Supplies suddenly seemed to appear. All went to work. Tabby began to make the rounds on all the cubicles. Cottle had left her in charge of who needed to be seen by him first and so on. **

**While making her quick rounds she was able to hear in bits and pieces what had happened down in an engine room. It seemed as if one of the boilers valves had been blown off, causing a small chain reaction in the compartment. That would certainly explain what she was seeing. Most of the crew members she was inspecting were covered in severe burns caused by either fire or steam. Several were also injured in what could only be from flying shrapnel. In all there were eleven men and one woman brought into Life station. **

**Handing off the patients with only minor burns and cuts to one of the other nurses, she wrangled Ishtay over to assist her. She ordered the worst one, who must have been directly in front of the valve when it blew, to be brought directly into surgery. There wasn't much she could do for the poor man with so many more needing her. She left him in Cottle's capable hands.**

**Marking down the order of anyone else needing surgery, she went down the list. Most however, only needed patching up or some stitches. Time to heal and pain meds were what they needed. As it turned out only two were in need of actual surgery in order to survive. Cottle already had one on his table, leaving the other in Tabby's hands.**

**The nurses moved like a well oiled machine. Quickly all had been given pain meds and the arduous task of cleaning their cuts and burns began. The one with Tabby was not so lucky. Ishtay gave the man a light dose of morpha, while she hooked him up to a monitor. She noted his blood pressure was dropping rapidly. Both she and Ishtay quickly cut the mans clothes off, to better see his injuries. He had a huge gash on his side, almost from armpit to waist. But what concerned Tabby even more was the huge bruise on his upper chest. It was almost purple already. Internal bleeding, she realized.**

**Moving with haste, she went to sew up his side. "Tabitha? Are you sure we should be closing him? That bruise indicates he must have some internal bleeding. Doc Cottle will only have to reopen what we sew out here."**

**Giving her a confident look she stated in a calm firm voice, laced with steel, " I am going to sew him up right now and you are going to help pull his flesh together. If we don't sew him up now, he's gonna bleed to death from this laceration, Ishtay! If the Doc wants to open him back up when he's done in there, fine. But for right now, this must be done." Ishtay gave a firm nod in return. Cottle had left this woman in charge after all, and she knew an order when she heard one.**

**Ishtay reached over to pull the flaps of raw flesh back together so Tabby could start to first sew the inside musculature together and then the skin. Ishtay was thinking it was fortunate the man had already passed out by the time he'd reached Life Station. Her relief was short lived, however. As soon as she had started to pull the loose flaps of flesh together, he sat bolt upright, screaming in pain. When Ishtay reached for the Morpha needle again, Tabby stopped her with a bark. " He cannot have any more of that. He's lost too much blood already." , she said firmly. Then she called out for someone to come help hold the man down.**

**Both women were surprised to see their assistance came from the Commander, himself. He had entered Life Station shortly after the casualties had begun to arrive. Seeing everyone else already occupied, he never even hesitated. He felt it was his duty to help. By the time they were done, both women were covered in the poor mans blood. The Commander wasn't completely spared either. Quickly seeing to the man's other injuries, both women made quick work of sewing, cleaning and patching his remaining surface wounds as best as possible. **

**Once done, Tabby sent Ishtay to check on the other, less severe patients. This left Tabby alone with the Commander still holding the man down. Realizing she would never be able to get an IV into the thrashing mans arm, she decided to risk using her skills in front of the Commander. She really felt she had no choice. Cottle would be in surgery for at least another hour. This man would bleed to death from his internal injuries before then. Even if she were able to fix the damage, he still was a few pints too low to safely be allowed any pain meds. She knew she couldn't just do nothing. She felt it was well worth the risk to save this mans life. Even if she wound up sharing a cell with Sharon.**

"**Bill, I need you to remain calm, can you do that for me?" The Commander gave her a questioning look. He was calm. What was she referring to?, he thought. When she continued to stare at him in question, he realized she expected some type of an answer. He gave her a single nod in response to her questioning look.**

**She reached into her large pocket and pulled out several stones. At another time and place he may have admired their beauty. She placed them around the head and foot of the bed. Then she pulled out what he at first thought was a potato, only to realize this too was a stone. To say he was confused, was an under statement. Why was she putting stones around the mans bed? Why wasn't she doing something doctorish? He was about to ask, when he realized she was staring at him again.**

"**Bill. I promise, I won't hurt either of you. But this man needs our help right now. I need you to hold him still and remain calm. I will answer any and all of your questions once he is out of danger. Deal?" While her voice remained calm and steady, Bill knew it was his own reaction that made her eyes shine nervously. He decided to play this one out. What else was there for him to do. His crewman needed him. He gave her a firm nod, then tightened his grip on the mans shoulders.**

**Tabby ensured the cubicles curtains were all closed tightly. Then while holding onto her 'potato' rock, she began to hum softly. Bill's eyes flew to her face to ensure he was really hearing what he thought, but he held the man and his tongue. He was beyond curious as to what it was that was about to happen before him. He'd heard some rumors around ship, but…**

**Placing one of her small hands onto the mans chest she moved the other holding the rock just above her heart. Her humming seemed to increase in intensity, though not really in volume. With her eyes closed, she could not see Bill's scrutiny. As he watched, it looked as if the air around her hand on the man's chest began to shimmer. Was that even possible? He was surprised to realize he wasn't feeling any fear. He felt strangely calm, more curious than anything. **

**Tabby began to breath heavily, and her face became flushed. Sweat was beginning to run down from her temples. The shimmer was no longer just around her hand but had moved up to envelope her whole being. The air itself smelled slightly charged, he noted. Also, the man he was holding no longer seemed to be fighting his hold. Looking quickly over to the monitor, it seemed to his unskilled eye that the man was doing fine, better than fine really. The machine said his respiration and heart rate were improving.**

**Quickly returning his gaze back to this unusual woman he began to comprehend what it was she was actually doing. She was somehow healing this mans wounds right before his eyes. Looking back down on the man in question, he noted the purple bruise had lightened down to an angry red shade. Then her humming stopped. When he looked back at her, he saw her reaching for the IV. Once she had the injured man hooked up to a blood bag, she flopped into a near by chair, cradling the odd looking stone to her chest. **

**He noted her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. Looking down at the sleeping man, he knew he was no longer required to hold him down. He walked cautiously over to Tabby, not wanting to startle her. She seemed miles away. Kneeling down before her, he looked over her flushed face. Her eyes remained closed tightly.**

"**Tabitha? Are you going to be alright?" he said in a fatherly voice.**

"**Just give me one more minute before your questions begin, please. I can still feel his pain running thru me." she said in a near whisper.**

**Feel his pain? What was that all about? Did she make those injuries just fade away or had she absorbed them, as her comment implied. Aside from being confused that she could heal someone. He was flabbergasted that she would be willing to absorb someone else's pain into herself. **

**At that moment Ishtay re-entered the cubicle. Looking over the three occupants, she came to a quick realization. Walking over to the prone man, she covered him with a blanket. She took a quick look at the monitors, then checked the IV line and bag. Nothing else needing to be done, she quietly exited; closing the curtain tightly behind her. The mans condition came as no real surprise to her. She'd discovered Tabitha's ability some weeks before. Thus far, she had decided to keep this discovery to herself.**

**Eventually Tabby opened her eyes. Tired did not even come close as a description for her. Exhausted was only a close relative. Drained seemed more appropriate. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked in genuine concern. At her small nod he continued. "Did you really take all his injuries into yourself? Isn't that dangerous for you? How did you do it?" came his rapid questions.**

**Tabby noted right off he didn't seem afraid or disgusted with her. Perhaps she wouldn't find herself rooming with Sharon after all. Looking into his eyes, he seemed only concerned for her. Not the way she had seen many men of control look at her. Those who had seen her ability as a way to extend their own power. Men like the Roganovs, had seen her ability as a way to do just that.**

**Raising her face up to his," I'll be right as rain in a little while, Bill. I don't absorb their injuries and pain, as much as …channel it back to the elements. Yes, it is usually very painful; but it's generally not too dangerous for me. I've had this ability for as long as I can remember, the same as my mother and her mother before her, and so on. It just seems to be something most of the women in my family have always been able to do. The ones who followed the path anyway." came her weary reply.**

**Bill took the time to absorb her answer, before he spoke once more. "I see. Well then, if you no longer require my assistance, I'm going to go check on the rest of my crew." His tone relayed his acceptance of her unusual abilities. Much as he accepted Kara's unique traits, 'warts and all', he decided to do the same with this special woman. Standing up slowly, he exited the cubicle to check on his other injured men. **

**Shortly after, Cottle came out of surgery with his patient. When he looked around for any others, he noted there seemed to be no more takers. He then made the rounds of all his new patients. He had not seen Tabitha since leaving surgery. He was given the run down by Ishtay. He never even thought to question. He assumed that after the crisis was over, Tabby had wisely gone back to her quarters to sleep. Little did he know he was simply not crossing paths with her. She too, was making rounds with all the newly injured.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Tabby knew her strength was waning, but she simply could not leave all these burn victims to suffer. The morpha could only do so much, after all. Knowing Cottle would simply have her kicked out of Life Station, she did her best to avoid him. The man wasn't the quiet type, so it was fairly easy to judge where he was at, at any given moment. Choosing her path wisely, she proceeded to visit almost all the new casualties. Making a stop at her beginning was ultimately her undoing. **

**When she entered into the privates cubicle, she found him thrashing about on his bed. Since she knew his blood count was still way to low to administer any pain meds, she gently laid her hands against his head and side. Unaware, due to her complete focus on those in so much pain, she used her last reserves of strength. She pulled the gravely injured man's pain thru herself. She had just finished when Cottle entered the cubicle with Ishtay.**

**Upon seeing her still there, for what seemed hours after he had left surgery, he instantly went on the offensive. "What in tarnation are you still doing here!!" he bellowed, causing Ishtay to flinch. Tabby merely turned around with a dazed look on her face. "My job, as if that wouldn't be obvious to even a blind man." came her slurred response.**

**Cottle held his tongue. Something was definitely wrong here. Tabby's eyes seemed to be glazed and she was swaying on her feet. If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn she was three sheets to the wind. Knowing that could never be the case - this woman never drank, or if she did, it certainly was not to excess - there had to be a different reason. When he saw her weave her way out of the cubicle, he was right on her heels. He knew Ishtay was more than capable of checking in on their patient.**

**It ended up being a very good thing he had followed her so closely. Not five steps out of the cubicle, she collapsed. He managed to catch her before she hit her head on the ground. Looking at her face, he saw she was unconscious. Damn!! What was wrong with her? Was it simple exhaustion? Somehow he doubted that.**

"**Ishtay! Help me get her to an exam room STAT. " With the two of them working in tandem they managed to get her lying down on a freshly made gurney. Checking all her vitals, Cottle didn't find any immediate problems. He then tried some smelling salts, which had no effect. "Go get the portable scanner in here. I want to do a full work up on this little lady." Ishtay quickly moved to comply. The concern for their new patient was clearly written on both of their faces.**

**While Cottle waited for the scanner, he began to quickly divest her of clothing. With his assistant's return, they removed all but her knickers. Cottle began a complete examination of her skin and skeletal structure. When they rolled her over onto her stomach, both gave an audible hiss at seeing her back.**

**From shoulder to waist, it looked as if somebody had flayed her open multiple times. They could see where the flayed scars had healed, only to have the skin ripped anew, in crisscross patterns . To Cottle's trained eye, it looked as if this was the work of several years. The Ragonovs he realized. Reaching out his trained hand, he felt the ridges of several different lengths, widths and heights. He knew several of these had gone thru the muscle layer to cause such dramatic results. He never noticed his eyes tearing, but he did hear Ishtay's quiet sob of disbelief.**

"**My Gods Sir, what happened to her. It looks like she fell onto a hay baler!" came her strained question. **

"**They're whip marks. By the Gods, I'd heard stories of those monsters, but here's the proof." was his growled response. By sheer determination, he managed to pull his professional cloak back around himself. He was already afraid what the scanner would reveal.**

"**Get the scanner hooked up. There doesn't appear to be any new injury on the surface that caused her to collapse." He gently laid Tabby back onto her back while she moved to prepare the machine. Cottle knew he wanted to have a jar of the Chief's 'home brew' when he was done. Even trying to prepare himself for what he might find on the bone scan wasn't enough. He had counted over 60 different breaks. All but a three from early childhood appeared to be from the same time frame, three to six years ago. That was the time frame the Commander had said she was held captive.**

**Fortunately there seemed to be no recent breaks. There also seemed to be nothing showing up on the deep scan of her organs. He was at a loss. Hooking up a separate monitor to her temples, he grew even more concerned. Though not in a coma, she was certainly down deep in an unconscious state. Shaking his head in confusion, he headed to his office. He simply didn't understand what could be wrong. Physically, there seemed to be nothing at all to account for her current condition. Ishtay stayed awhile at her bedside. She had already made her as comfortable as possible. There really was nothing else for her to do. But she knew and liked this woman. It just felt wrong to leave her all alone. So she sat.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**tbc**


	15. pt 3: c04

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 4**

**Several hours later, George finally managed to find his way to Life Station. Lords this was a big ship, he thought. He'd heard what had happened in the boiler room earlier. Knowing some of the crew that were on duty, he decided to go pay his respects. He never imagined what he would find, before he left.**

**After looking in on several of his new fellow crew mates, he decided to try his luck with the nurse who'd been giving him the eye. Putting his swagger and mischievous smile in place, he headed over to the nurses station. He never made it. Half way there he came to an ungraceful stop, as someone was exiting one of the cubicles. Curiosity made him look inside the slightly open flap. What he saw made his heart drop. There lying on the bed, looking pale as death, was Tabby. With no conscious thought, he moved into the curtained off area, as if in a trance. He couldn't believe his eyes. What had happened to the lassie?!**

**Slowly approaching the side of the bed, his face creased with worry, he reached for her hand. Her skin was as cold as ice. "What happened to ye, Lassie? Who brought you down so low?" his voice coming out ragged.**

**Ishtay was just going off duty, as she passed by Tabitha's curtain. When she heard a mans voice coming from inside, she made a quick u-turn to enter. "What are you doing in here? She needs to rest." she said quietly, so not to disturb the patient.**

**George spun around at hearing the woman's voice. "What happened to the Lassie? Who did this to her?" his sounded desperate to Ishtay's ears. **

"**Nobody did anything to her, I assure you. She just collapsed." she tried to sound reassuring. **

"**Just collapsed? Just collapsed, ye say? That tells me nothing! Ye're gonna be telling me what happened to me lassie! Now!" With each passing word his voice rose along with his anxiety.**

**She realized this man was way to large to have him losing control in here, or anywhere for that matter. She'd never get security in here before he could manage to trash half the place. She also noted his concern seemed genuine. Making a quick decision, she decided it would be best for all concerned, just to explain what they knew.**

"**Alright…" looking at him to provide her with a name, he complied. "George, lass. Me name is George." Giving him a slight nod, she continued. "Well you see George, I believe it all began when she showed up in here looking like something the cat wouldn't even play with." At his confused expression, she continued. "She was way past tired. Cottle had ordered her to take some down time, but when the emergency happened, here she was. Taking care of as many patients as she could lay her hands on. There was one in particular that was in extremely bad shape. Taking care of him seemed to really take it out of her. Some hours later, Cottle and I saw her with him again. That's when the Doc blew a corner stone. But wouldn't you know it, his temper never even seemed to faze our spunky little wild cat. Little did I know why at the time, but she had only just made it out of the room when she…. She just collapsed." She was not about to discuss what either she or Cottle discovered during her examination. That was just simply something she would not do.**

"**So, ye're telling me, ye don't know what's wrong with her? She's had no bump to her noggin or anything?" at Ishtay's nod, he continued. "She was helping these poor souls here, then… what… she just passed out?" he said, sounding as if he were putting together some type of mind puzzle. **

"**Pretty much. Except passed out isn't really the correct term. She is in a state of deep unconsciousness" the woman corrected him.**

**She watched him rub his face briskly. After a moment or two it seemed as if he had come to some sort of decision, what that was exactly she didn't know. He walked over to the bed once more and leaned down by Tabitha's ear. What he whispered she couldn't hear, but once he was done - he left abruptly. Breathing a sigh of relief that chaos was averted, she decided to do one final check on Tabby before she too left the station.**

**Little did she know, George had finally pulled all the pieces together. He too had noticed how drained she had become, seeing the dark circles under her eyes. Being on this battleship didn't give her any opportunity to 'recharge' as he had come to think of it. Then with her trademark stubbornness, she didn't stop trying to ease peoples pain and suffering. Her heart was simply to big to ignore someone asking for help. It was only a matter of time before her batteries ran dry, he supposed. **

**He quickly set off in search of either Karl or Kara. Both had to know this ship better than he. There had to be at least one small window somewhere aboard. But if not, perhaps one or the other could get her into a Raptor. He knew that the stars would help her. What he didn't know was would they be enough. This woman needed nature and the natural elements to do what it was she did. He remembered his Grandmother telling him the stories when he was still a young boy. He just hoped he would be able to convince one or the other pilot to believe him.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**George searched the ranking officer's bunk room, rec. room, the officer's mess, flight deck, and even the brig. No Karl and no Kara. Balderdash!!! Where could they be? He knew they weren't on cap, he'd asked while on the flight deck. The only place left he could think of, was down where they held Sharon. With a groan, he set off to the far side of the battlestar.**

**When he arrived, he was denied access. When he inquired if Agathon was present, his prayers seemed to be answered. He was there. Thank the Lords he said so loud, it made the standing guards look at him nervously. "Well then boyo, go fetch him then." George told the nervous men at the door. The two guards looked to one another in silent question. "Now would be very good, ye ken." came George's gruff voice. This was finally enough to make one of them move. While one of the guards went inside to get the Lt, the remaining guard continued to eye the huge man nervously.**

**Within moments the guard returned with one annoyed Karl. "Hey, what is this? The Commander gave me permission to visit for an hour. I've only been in there for 15 minutes." he said in exasperation. On seeing George waiting for him outside, his exasperation turn immediately to worry. There could be only one reason for this man to seek him out. Something was wrong with Tabby.**

"**Sir, I really be needing ye to come along with me." George tried to keep his voice low and calm. He only succeeded with the low part. He quickly turned, heading back toward the now far away Life Station. He never doubted the younger man would follow. After turning a corner they were finally alone in the passage. Helo, in his exasperated confusion, didn't think - he just reached out for George's shoulder, bringing the much larger man to a rapid stop.**

**Helo, finally realized what he had done when George whipped around to face him, but stood his ground. At seeing the anxiety on the larger mans face, his worry began to grow. "Alright George, I need to know what's happened. Did something happen to Tabby? Did she get hurt or something? Is that why you came looking for me?" Helo asked, his calm beginning to wear thin, as he remembered the dark circles under her eyes.**

**George told him everything he knew. How he accidentally found her while visiting the injured crew members from the boiler room. He told Karl how she had appeared so pale and cold. Then what that nurse had told him of how she had collapsed. He didn't stop there, however; but kept on going. Telling Karl what he really thought was wrong and how he thought they may be able to help her, when the doctor couldn't. **

**Finally he ran out of steam. He just hoped he had been able to convince this man to help him. He knew he could do nothing on his own. For Helo's part, he stood momentarily frozen. Trying to absorb all of what George had said. Having known Tabby for so long, it really wasn't that hard for him to believe George's theory. It made a strange kind of sense to him. But he still needed to see her for himself. Quickly now, both men made their way to Life Station.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**As they rounded the last corner to Life Station, both men slowed. No need to cause undue attention to themselves. When they entered, Helo gave a brief nod to the duty nurse and followed George into Tabby's cubicle.**

**Helo was shocked at what he saw. There she was lying on the gurney, looking almost as pale as the sheet. Striding over beside the bed, he reached out for one of her ice cold hands. George came up on her other side, placing his hand on her shoulder. That's when her head began to thrash side to side, and she began to mumble quietly. As Helo felt her body begin to tremble he looked over to the other man to see if he could hear and understand. George shook his head. **

"**Tabby?… Tabby can you hear me?" Helo said soothingly. She only continued to thrash, mumble and tremble. It was clear to both men she was still unconscious, but now it looked as if she were being tormented in her mind as well. Lowering his head to better hear her soft whispers, he was confused by what he heard. **

"**..pollo. … eas. .lp…me. …lo. ..donn. ….eev…me. .pollo. … eas..elp..me."**

**Leaning up to look at George, all he received was a shrug in response. He leaned closer once more, in an effort to better hear her softly spoken words. It seemed as if she were repeating whatever it was over and over. "..pollo. .eas. .lp..me. .ollo. .don. .eev. Me. ..ollo..eas..elp…me." **

**Finally he was able to decipher what she was trying to say in her strained broken whisper. She was repeating over and over the same thing, as tears poured down her face. " Apollo, please help me. Apollo don't leave me. Apollo please help me."**

**When Helo figured out what she was saying, he didn't even realize he said it out loud; until he heard George's comment. "Ah, Lassie, your patron would never leave ye. I ken it, I do." George tried to reassure her. Much like the larger man, Helo knew something had to be done and soon. They couldn't just leave her like this. He agreed with George, that the doctor probably wouldn't be able to help her. Looking up at George, Helo had an idea. It really was the only way to get her into the observation lounge anyway, as far as he could tell. The Commander had ordered it to be closed, to avoid something or another, Helo admitted to himself he hadn't really been paying that much attention at the time. **

**One of the two of them would need to get Lee; he was one of the handful who had the access code for the hatch. It never occurred to Helo at the time, that Tabby still didn't know Lee's call sign. Somehow he and Kara had managed never to say it in front of her. It started out as a game just between them, but the other pilots quickly picked up on it. Soon it had all the life of a challenge. Nobody wanted to be the first one to end the game. **

"**George, you've got to go get the Captain." at his questioning look, "Lee, you've got to go get Lee. He should be in his office now. It's just past the flight ready room. He has access to a place we can take her. A place where she can feel the stars." George didn't argue. Quickly he was on his way to gather up the Captain.**

**Helo looked back down at Tabby. Though she was no longer thrashing about, she was still mumbling and he could still feel her trembling. He knew it was wishful thinking, that she was only trembling to raise her icy body temperature. Deep down, he knew she was trembling in fear or possibly some remembered pain. Remembering the way he had found her all those years ago set his own body to tremble. Though he had no doubt what his was from, anger. Taking several deep breaths, he tried to reclaim his notorious unflappability. It wasn't easy, but he was mostly successful.**

**Running a gentle hand over her forehead he did his best to reassure and calm her while he waited Lee's arrival.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**When Lee heard his office door bang open, his head snapped up from his desk; where he had been doing paperwork for hours. It was on the tip of his tongue to verbally lash whoever it was who'd just barged in. Taking in the look on the intruders face however, he decided to wait and see what this may be about. Who knew, the distraction may be worth taking a break. The mans face seemed to be a combination of anxiety, relief and shock all rolled into one. **

**When George barged into the room, he couldn't explain his relief at seeing the Captain at his desk. May haps it was because he wouldn't need to search the ship high and low as he had done looking for Karl. Or maybe it was because it had just now dawned on him, what this man's call sign was. Even though Tabby was unaware, George had known since his first week. In doing routine maintenance, he found himself on the hanger deck. While there checking out some power relays, he had overheard some of the other pilots call him by his call sign. For some reason, it never seemed to register past the mildly curious. Now, however, it seemed like a blinking billboard.**

**Silence reined in the office for the space of several beats. Lee's irritation began to resurface. Worthy distraction or not, this paper work was not going to get done by itself. Lords' there never seemed to be an end to the stuff. Best get this over with sooner, rather than later. Since the man had yet to say a word, Lee cleared his throat in an effort to gain his attention. Still the man just stared at him pole axed. Lee found the man's scrutiny was making him decidedly uncomfortable. This only seemed to heighten his irritation.**

"**Since this is my office you just so happened to barge into, I assume there must have been a reason for you to see me." He said in his textbook superior officer tone.**

**George opened and closed his mouth several times before clearing his throat. Lee noted a small knowing smile appeared on the mans face, just before he started to speak. "Yes Sir. I do have a reason for being in yer office. I need ya to be coming with me, Sir. Helo said ya be the only one who has access to what the lassie needs."**

"**Access? … What the lassie needs? … Just who and what are we talking about here, George?" Lee's irritation beginning to show. Though he may have been ready for a small distraction from his paperwork, he certainly was in no mood for riddles.**

**It was George's turn to become irritated. The lassie was up there in Life Station, going thru Lords' knows what, and here he was, having to deal with this pompous man. " The lassie be Miss Tabby, ye hair brained mite o' a man. She's in Life Station. Helo said you could get her into a room what's got itself a window." he growled out, while taking a step further into the room.**

**At the mention of Tabby, George now had his full attention. That Abby was in Life Station didn't seem unusual, she spent most of her time in there. He was confused as to why Helo wanted to bring her to the observation lounge. What about Sharon? And why was he sending George to do his asking, any way? This man could never be confused with being diplomatic, if his last comment and actions were any indication. So why send him to do the asking? What he wouldn't admit, even to himself, was how his chest had tightened at the thought of Helo and Tabby spending a few undisturbed hours alone on the observation deck.**

"**George, I don't know why Helo thought I'd just up and open the observation lounge for him. I especially don't understand why he thought to have you do the asking. But as you can clearly see, I have a stack of paperwork to do and I intend to do it." With that Lee lowered his head to do just that. Thinking his tone should be clear to George, that he was dismissed.**

**George's reaction, had him sitting up straight and quickly scooting his chair back from his desk; in an effort to be able to defend himself, if need be. At hearing the dismissal in the Captain's voice, George saw red. How could this pompous man be so callus as to ignore his friend's plight? How his lassie could care for such a man, who obviously cared nothing for her, was beyond his ken. Well he was going to help her whether he wanted to or not. Charging forward, he slammed both his palms on top of the desk; effectively scattering the said paperwork in all directions. "Ye bastard! Ye'll be helping the lassie or ye'll be in the bed right next to hers, I swear it!"**

**Having moved out of immediate striking distance, Lee took in the enraged man's comment. "What do you mean bed? I thought you said Abby was on duty in Life Station. What the frak is going on?" he said in confusion. Did he miss something? Why was this man a hairs breath away from trying to tear him limb from limb? A feat Lee had a feeling he was actually capable of doing.**

**George lowered his head and took in several huge breaths, in an effort to calm down. He realized the man didn't understand the situation. Here he was, ready to tear a superior officer to pieces; when it may have been his own fault for the misunderstanding. Heaving himself back away from the desk, he stood straight and tall. Expecting the order, an order he would not follow until he got the lass the help she needed, of being sent to the brig. When Lee just stared at him expectantly, he eased his stance.**

" **The lassie, she be in bad shape there Captain. She's in Life Station as a patient, not on duty. The doctor, he don know how to help her. We gotta get her to a window. She needs to be where the stars can reach her. Karl, he said… he said you be the man to do that. Will you help the wee lass?"**

**As soon as Lee heard Tabby was in bad shape his heart skipped a beat and he was on his feet. By the time George had finished he was already racing out of his office, headed toward Life Station.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	16. pt 3: c05

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 5**

**Lee made it to Life Station in record time. There really were times where rank had it's privileges. Crew members, seeing the Captain running thru the passages, backed against the walls in an effort to clear a path for him. George, right on his heels, also took advantage of the space, in his efforts to keep up. When Lee noticed George slow at the final corner, he followed suit. George was breathing heavily and raised his hand to indicate the need to catch his breath. The Captain didn't even look that winded.**

**Lee decided it best to wait for the man to catch his breath, so he could follow him directly to Abby's cubicle. To his reasoning, it would take less time to wait on George, than it would take to go thru the nurses station. There was a possibility the nurses would just turn him away, if he asked. It would be easier to deny him access than remove him, he figured. So he found himself impatiently waiting on George.**

**After what seemed an eternity to Lee; but was actually just a couple short minutes, George was able to stand straight and breath normally. Both men strode into Life Station with an air of purpose, George leading the way directly to Tabby's curtain. Just before entering, George placed a restraining hand on Lee's arm. Lee's head whipped around to look at the larger man. Upon seeing the worried expression that creased George's face, he held his tongue.**

"**Captain, regardless o' how she looks, …the nurse told me all her vitals are within the norm. … That the lass received no 'new' injuries, but was in a deep unconscious state. … They simply don't ken what be wrong with the her, … or how to help her." At hearing the man's warning, or was it an assurance, of what he was to see; he gave a firm nod. His lips had remained in a firm, stiff line since entering the station. Taking a deep breath and straightening his shoulders, he turned to enter. His insides churned, not knowing what he would find inside.**

**Helo turned toward the opening when he heard the voices outside the curtain. Finally, George had brought Lee; he thought with relief. Now they would finally be able to come up with a plan to get her out of here and into the observation lounge, where she needed to be. His worry had increased with every passing minute he'd been waiting. As he waited, Tabby's trembling had grown worse. Her silent tears had grown into quiet sobs. Her mumbling also had continued, but with a few added words. After much concentration and hard listening, he'd been able to make out more of what she'd said. He'd rather not have known.**

**The snippets of phrases he'd been able to make out had disturbed Helo greatly. She'd still been speaking to 'Apollo'; but there was just more to it. She seemed to be begging him not to leave her in some type of dark place - a place he wasn't positive, but thought was where she'd probably been held prisoner. She begged Apollo, not to leave her in the cold; which was when her trembling increased. Then she begged him to give her strength, to survive the pain.**

**At one time, she had literally bowed up off the bed and began to thrash violently; as she let out a strangled sob of pain. It was only his hand upon her stomach that brought her back down to the bed once more. His hand on her stomach and shoulder however were not enough to still her writhing . She continued to sob and call out softly. To Helo's way of thinking, she was falling deeper and deeper into her mind, the more time passed. No matter what he said to her, he instinctively knew she couldn't hear him. Her whispered words indicated she was searching for only 'Apollo'. Had Apollo answered her prayers then?, he wondered. Due to the fact she'd survived, Helo figured he did.**

**Lee froze after his first two steps into the curtained area. His mind couldn't accept the scene he'd walked into, disbelief reflected in his eyes. Helo was bent over the bed, holding a writhing Abby down by her stomach and shoulder. He was leaning close to her face, as if listening to what he now realized were softly spoken words, intermixed with quiet sobs. The arms above the sheets looked deathly pale. As he stood frozen; he watched her bow up off the bed, despite Helo's best efforts. He heard her let out a groan of misery before Helo managed to get her back down. Again, he saw Helo lean over listening to her mumbled words.**

**His mind couldn't understand how she could be like this. She'd always seemed so in control, so strong. Right now she looked anything but. She looked fragile, frightened and in pain. Rationally he understood she could be hurt, but he was having a difficult time accepting that same thing.**

**When Helo looked over to Lee, he found his feet were finally able to move. He moved quickly to the opposite side and reached for her hand, only to stop undecided. He was unsure if by touching her, he would hurt her further. Instead he placed his hand near her head, on the pillow. This caused his head to bend slightly. Being closer to her now, he too was able to make out what she said. Looking up at Helo, his expression asked, "Am I hearing her right?" At Helo's sad nod, he bowed his head and took a shuttering breath. Then she began to mumble once more.**

"**..pollo.. I .. need … you. …donnn…eav…me…. …. .lone ..nnn…hhhere …. Mmm …ssss..sssorry .. I..fffail…ooo… I…anna. .ake.. .en ..mo..pain. ..ease … elp…meee" she breathed out in a slurred stuttering whisper, just loud enough for both men hear. Her body continued to writhe in agony.**

**Without conscious thought, Lee reacted. He reached for her hand and lowered his face to her ear. "I'm right here Abby. I'm not going to leave you. I'm right here. You have nothing to be sorry for. You're safe now. Just…. Just come back to me." he whispered so softly that only the three of them at the bed had heard. Abby went limp instantly upon hearing Lee's words. **

**When Tabby ceased thrashing, fighting his hold and quieted for the first time since George had left to go get Lee; Helo looked at Lee in amazement. How had Lee done that? He'd been talking to Tabby, trying to reassure her since he entered the room an hour ago, give or take. Nothing, nada, zip, no glimmer of acknowledgement. Then Lee speaks to her once and she suddenly seems to hear him and respond. Amazing, he thought. **

**Seeing her settle down on the bed looking as if she were only asleep, that is if one didn't notice her crinkled brow, Lee took a deep breath. He wanted some answers and he wanted them now. He would have been surprised at how closely his reaction was to George's earlier one with the nurse. **

"**Will somebody tell me what the FRAK is going on?! How did she get like this? What's wrong with her? How long has she been like this? And WHY the FRAK is nobody DOING anything about it?!!" Lee demanded in a semi-quiet growl. He was no longer worried about any of the nurses trying to kick him out - he just wouldn't leave. He only modified his volume for Abby's benefit.**

**Helo flinched at his tone and stormy expression. But Tabby seemed to scoot closer to him. George poked his head into the room. "Well that's what I was trying to tell ye before there laddie, back in yer office. We be the only ones who be able to help the wee lass. Like I tol' ye earlier, we need to be getting her near a window. Oh, by the way, try 'n keep it down in there. If ye be making all kinds o' racket, it might make it a tad more difficult to sneak 'er out 'o here. Ye ken?" came George's gruff voice before he closed the curtain once more, to stand watch outside.**

"**Get her out of here?… Sneak her out of here? She needs medical attention. Why would we take her out of here? What the frak is he talking about, Helo?" came Lee's confused questions.**

"**Cottle doesn't know what's wrong with her. According to the staff here, there is nothing wrong with her physically. We both know she's tough as nails, so mental disorder is out. Besides that wouldn't cause her to lose consciousness anyway and we both know it. No, this is something different altogether. Something that can't be fixed in here. George has a theory, and I believe him. We need to get her into the observation lounge somehow. That's the only place we have access to a natural source of nature." Helo answered with his trademark calm and confidence. **

"**What is this 'source of nature' you think we will find in the observation deck, Helo?" As far as Lee remembered there were no live plants of any kind in there. Neither was there a water source. So just what exactly were these two men thinking of. All that's in there are seats and a huge window, looking out into space. The only life was at this moment floating inside the fleets ships. That is exactly what he told Helo too.**

**Helo shook his head at Lee. "Lee, she doesn't necessarily need 'life'. She needs natural energy." Lee still looked confused. "Lee. The stars themselves. Think about it. How much energy are they sending out to even be seen? When we were planet side, they were enough to light up the night. How much more energy will she be able to feel up here in space, with no atmosphere to absorb any of that?" Helo was able to tell the exact moment Lee began to catch on. Now all they had to do was figure out a way to first get Tabby out of here. Then a way to get her across ship without being stopped. The final step of actually gaining entrance would not be a problem, since Lee already had the code.**

**The two officers set to figuring out just how to accomplish the beginning two steps, without failing to complete their mission or ending up in the brig.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Later Lee would become concerned at how easy it really was to sneak Abby out of Life Station, from a security stand point. Both Lee and Helo had noticed weeks ago that George, even with his monstrous size, was a real ladies man. Both men would admit he was put together rather well, and was a decent looking fellow. But they believed what really got the women's attention was his lilting accent and the way he could really turn on the roguish charm. **

**George ambled over to the duty desk, to distract the nurse. In no time at all he had the stoic lady giggling like a school girl. Helo and Lee looked at each other, each with their own eye roll and shake of the head. It was shameful how easy George could manage that. Helo looked out the curtain, and not for the first time was happy for George's size. He had effectively blocked the nurse's view of their exit path. Looking back at Lee, he nodded his head.**

**Lee had insisted on being the one to carry her. When Helo protested initially, Lee dug in his heels. With his tone laced with steel, he told Helo he was going to be the one to carry her. What finished it off was seeing Tabby lean over toward Lee, as he spoke. Lee had noticed her subtle movement too. **

**Helo helped Lee wrap her tightly in a blanket. The ship was cold, and she was only wearing the patient gown the med staff had put her in earlier. Once she was bundled up as well as could be expected, Lee gently lifted her off the bed. At her initial stiffening, Lee cooed softly into her ear, in an effort to not only get her to relax but to also insure her silence. Helo checked out the curtain once more and gave Lee the nod. They were off.**

**Once they were out in the hall they didn't slow down until they had made it past the first two turns. Helo strode out front, in an effort to intercept any curious onlookers and as a warning of impending disaster to their get away. Fortunately for them it was the middle of 3rd**** shift, so not that many people were about. **

**They had decided to take the lesser used passages, in an effort to cut down on running into anyone. The down side of this route was they were unable to use any of the lifts. They had to traverse up and down several sets of stairways. Helo had offered to carry her either up or down several sets of stairs, but Lee refused to hand over his bundle. Although Tabby was fairly light, Lee's arms were fairly screaming by the time they made it from the middle of the ship all the way to the forward compartment. **

**The observation lounge was right around one more corner. Helo looked at Lee in question once more, but at seeing Lee shake his head - he never even asked. When Lee indicated with his head for Helo to check out the next passage, Helo nodded and turned the last corner. Walking to the far end, to be sure no one would stumble onto them from that direction, Helo signaled to Lee. **

**Once Lee was standing in front of the hatch he was at an impasse. Did he give the access code to Helo, or did he hand over Abby - so he could enter the code himself. His military protocol was warring with his protective instincts. Helo knew exactly what dilemma was racing thru his friend's mind. Lee had always been such a stickler with the rules. Knowing Lee could very well stand there all night, debating with himself, Helo decided to make the decision for him.**

**Seeing Helo reach for Abby once more, Lee finally conceded. He handed her over with a strange combination of reluctance and relief. Helo, knowing him so well understood completely. In no time at all the hatch opened and Lee walked inside. Once he did so, Helo quickly stepped in and handed the woman back over to Lee. Then he stepped back thru the hatch, into the passage. It was here that Lee gave his friend a strange look. "I can't stay here Lee. I'm due for a shuttle run in less than an hour. You tell me, what would the CAG do to my ass, if I just blew that off, eh?" Helo said with a smirk.**

**Lee lowered his head, wearing a slight smirk on his own face. Then he looked back up, his face a mask of uncertainty. Lee asked, " Hey Helo, what am I supposed to do now? You do realize I have no idea what I'm doing, don't you?" He was truly beyond nervous. Here he was, holding this trembling woman in his arms. A woman he still wasn't totally convinced shouldn't be in the Life Station, surrounded by the med staff. Just what exactly was he supposed to be doing?! He thought to himself.**

"**Uh,… right… What you are going to need to do. Uh, …if I understood George's theory correctly, you need to bring her closer to the window. You need to let the stars shine on her." Helo said without confidence.**

"**IF you understood? Theory? Oh Lords. What are we doing?" Lee's uncertainty was quickly escalating. **

"**Lee, this is the only way. Deep down you must feel it too or we'd never been able to convince you to help get her out of there." Came Helo's reasonable tone. **

"**HELP? Lords Helo, I CARRIED her!"**

"**Calm down Lee. You are upsetting her." Helo demanded. **

**As Lee looked down, he realized Helo was right. "You're right. You're absolutely right. Tell me what to do. You said I'm supposed to put her where the stars can shine on her. But you never told me for how long." **

**Helo could tell Lee was struggling to remain calm. He was totally out of his element, and he didn't like it one bit. He had no idea which way was up in this situation. "George told me that would all depend on Tabby. On how much she would need and how much she is able to really pull from the stars. I really don't know, but I am guessing until she regains consciousness." came Helo's placating tone.**

**Lee took several deep breaths. "Alright. I don't have cap or any meetings tomorrow. I was scheduled to do paperwork all day. Someone will need to deliver my reports up to Tigh by 0900. They are on my desk. Have Starbuck do the pre-flight briefing in the AM." Lee said, his voice regaining some of it's authority. Having a road map, however sketchy, seemed to have restored some of his equilibrium. **

**After Helo gave him a nod of accent and closed the hatch, Lee moved over to the front row of seats. Sitting down on one, he settled Abby in his lap. He sighed in relief as the her weight was no longer being supported by only his arms. Looking at her, his brows crinkled once more. Now that she was settled on his lap, he was able to feel her trembling all the more.**

"**What am I going to do with you Abby?" He said softly. He knew then and there he'd do anything he could to help her. Getting no response, he looked out thru the window for a moment, then back down at her. Realizing only her face was peeking out from the blanket, he began to loosen it. Soon he had both of her arms laid atop it and the base of her throat exposed. He was afraid to remove any more. She was still trembling and he remembered her crying out from the cold, while down in sick bay.**

"**I'm right here Abby. I'm not going anywhere." he said softly. "I'm right here and you are safe now. I promise." then he leaned back. He knew this was going to be a long night, he may as well get as comfortable as possible. He found his eyes drifted back and forth between the view of the stars to her troubled face. He sighed from deep in his chest. "Come on Abby. I'm right here. Come back to me." With no thought - something way out of his character - he leaned down to gently kiss her brow. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." he whispered, remembering her cries from earlier of being all alone.**

**He settled in for what he figured would be a long wait.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	17. pt 3: c06

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 6**

**Abby was finally showing signs of waking. None too soon in Lee's estimation, his legs had fallen asleep long ago. For the past two hours he had been holding her securely on his lap. He had alternated from silence to speech the whole time. He found himself trying to reassure her she was safe, to demand she come back and wake up. Only to start the whole process over again. **

**Her head was beginning to twitch. It was different from any of her previous movements; giving him hope. Slowly, as he watched her face intently, her eyes began to open. He could feel the relieved smile already forming on his face. When her eyes opened fully, she looked up into his face. Lee noted hers first registered shock then relief. She then looked about herself in confusion. After taking in her surroundings, she looked back up into Lee's face. This time he noted her face shown with not only relief but awe. **

**Gingerly disentangling herself from Lee's protective embrace, she stood. She walked on unsteady legs closer to the window and placed her hands against the glass. After only a few moments, she began to release her mane and run her hands thru it. Then she dropped the blanket to the floor. With her hair now streaming down her back well past her rump, she then slowly removed the hospital gown. Standing basically bare in front of the glass, she raised her arms up and out to her sides. With her head tilted back, she was effectively letting the star glow bath her from head to toe. **

**When she at first stood from his lap and teetered over to the glass, Lee almost followed. His intention was to steady her uneasy progress, but she held out a hand to stop him. Once he saw her release and shake out her hair, his eyes crinkled with confusion. 'what was she doing?' he thought. His confusion only increased when she dropped the blanket. His confusion turned to shock, when she removed the flimsy hospital gown. His held breath left his lungs in a great rush. He leaned forward and froze. His eyes glued to the pixie like woman before him.**

**Abby had no idea the effect she was having on the man behind her. All she knew was she felt safe in his presence; a feeling she had not felt in a very long time. She could feel the wonderful power flowing thru the glass before her, filling her with the energy she so desperately needed. After some time of standing in a praising position, she began to sway and hum. Her way of thanking the energies for their gifts. **

**To Lee, she resembled a serpent he'd once seen sticking out of a basket, swaying to the sound of the instrument the unusual looking man had been playing. As he was by that scene long ago, he was mesmerized by what he was now seeing before him. He tried to force himself to look away. In the end all he managed was to lean back in his chair, to gain some type of control over himself. **

**He sensed that Abby was totally unaware of her current surroundings. How she could stand almost nude before the glass, with no sense of modesty was beyond him. Did she realize he was still there? If she did, did she care? Should he leave her here or should he stay? All these thoughts raced thru his mind in rapid fire. He couldn't answer the first questions, but he did come up with an answer to his last. He decided it was best to stay and keep an eye on her. For her own protection, of course. He told himself.**

**So there he sat, watching this vision before him. She was more often than not confused for being a child when walking thru the passages, due to her size and loose fitting clothing. It wasn't until closer inspection of seeing her face, that one would realize she was not a child but really somewhere in her early 20's. This woman,… this beautiful woman he corrected himself, standing before him now could never be confused for anything but what she was. Though he admitted her height was child like, nothing else about her was. **

**In the dim light, he could see her well muscled arms that still held a soft woman's form. He could see the powerful muscles of her calves and thighs, that held the graceful curves of being all woman. He could see her well rounded hips and the small curve of her waist. Thankfully, she was facing mostly away from him, so he was only able to see the beginning swell of her well rounded breasts. Upon realizing this, he swallowed hard and turned his head.**

**He was only human, he admitted to himself. Soon, he found himself turning once more to look at the woman before him. He simply could not bring himself to look away.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**After what seemed to be an eternity and over too quickly, Abby lowered her arms. Bending at the knee, she retrieved the hospital gown and pulled it around herself. At seeing her begin to shiver from the cold in the room, Lee finally was able to make himself move. He reached down to retrieve the blanket and placed it around her shoulders.**

**She gave him a grateful smile for his assistance. "So, are you ready to get out of here now, Abby? Who knows what Cottle's done since he realized you are no longer lying on a bed in Life Station." At her nod, he led her out of the observation lounge. When he realized the route she was taking was back to Life Station and not their bunk room, he gave her a puzzled look.**

**She stopped, turning to face him. "Lee, I don't know how to thank you for what you've done for me." **

**He interrupted her, "It wasn't just me you know. Helo and George were really the masterminds in this operation." **

**She lifted one of her hands to lay against his cheek, " That may be so, but it was you who watched over me until I could stand on my own two feet. It was you who watched over me while I bathed in the star light. That is something I will need to continue to be able to do. I know I can count on you to bring me there. Just the same as I know I can trust you to keep me safe while I am in there star bathing." she said with a grateful smile. **

**All Lee could do is nod. He found he was unable to get anything past the lump in his throat. She wanted him to watch over her when she star bathed?! No, she'd said she trusted him to watch over her as she star bathed. He found he was inexplicably pleased that she had that much confidence in him. He knew it would be a strain on his male instincts but he was honored just the same. He knew he would not let her regret her confidence in him.**

"**So, in order to make sure you don't get sent to the brig; I suggest that after you escort me closer to Life Station, you make yourself scarce. I will deal with Cottle, myself. Then I will see you later. I'm quite sure Cottle will insist I take the day off. Don't you?" she said with her mischievous grin in place.**

**He answered her with a grin of his own, at hearing her reasoning. "Sure Abs, I'll make sure you make it back to Life Station safely. We don't want any of the crew members getting the wrong idea, seeing you dressed in not much more than a blanket, now do we?"**

**Taking the same route back as they took to get to the observation lounge, they ran into a minimum of personnel. Lee stopped before the last corner to their destination. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you all the way?" At her head shake, he nodded and moved away. He told her just before leaving, he would be in his office if she needed him. Giving him one last grateful smile, she turned the corner and entered Life Station.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"**There you are young lady. Just where was it you disappeared too? I was ready to call the Commander, to demand he order a search." Cottle's angry tone only partially hid his fatherly concern.**

"**I feel splendid. Thank you for asking." she responded with a chuckle. At seeing Cottle getting ready to lay into her once again, she cut him off. "I think you were right before. I AM going to take a well deserved day off. That is if you haven't already counted yesterday as my down time." At seeing him just stare at her, opening his mouth to just snap it shut once more, she headed into the cubicle she knew must have been hers. After gathering her belongings, she quickly moved to exit.**

"**Tabitha, before long, we are going to need to have a long discussion. I won't accept a 'no'. Do you understand me, young lady?" barked Cottle as she approached the entrance. She turned abruptly and gave him a flowery bow. Turning once more, she quickly exited, before he could change his mind. Noting her state of undress and knowing who had probably made her that way; she had a fairly good idea where Cottle's questions were going to lead. **

**Having not slept the day before, Lee was exhausted. But he knew the never ending paperwork needed to be done. He'd also told Abby she would be able to find him in his office, if she needed anything. So he here he was, trying to forge thru.**

**Kara came crashing into Lee's office, without knocking as she often did. Once Lee realized it was Kara, and he wasn't under any attack, he settled back in his chair. He had no idea what had set her on the warpath this time, but knew she would stomp around his office for a while. After she managed to collect her thoughts, she would begin to rail at him about whatever or whoever had frakked her off this time. From experience, he knew silence was the best tact when Kara was like this.**

**Sure enough, she began pacing around his office like a caged tiger. "She did it again! I can't believe she just brushed me off again. After everything I did for her." Kara began her rant. Lee looked at her with raised brows; safely behind his overflowing desk. He wasn't exactly sure what she was railing on about, but he had a fairly good idea. **

"**I risked everything for her! My career, my freedom, my life! I even risked losing Adama for that stubborn woman. And for what, I ask you?! So she can just tell me she is too busy to talk to me! Frak, that woman frakking pisses me off!" Kara stopped her pacing to slam her hands down on the desk; effectively scattering the days reports.**

"**Well? Aren't you gonna say anything? Come to her defense like a knight in shining armor, or something?" she said, glowering down at the still silent Lee. "Come on Lee, you know as well as I do that she promised to talk to me when we returned to the fleet. It's been weeks and still nothing. If I didn't know better, which I really don't, I'd say she's been purposely avoiding me. She says she can't find the time in her 'busy schedule' to talk to me. She certainly seems to find all kinds of time in her 'busy schedule' for you. What do you have to say to that, huh?" she fumed.**

"**Kara, I really don't know how to answer that." Lee said in a calm tone. What he really wanted to say was, he didn't know how to answer that; without getting hit. 'What Kara said was all true. I do talk to her almost every day, sometimes several times a day.' he thought to himself. **

"**Come off it Lee! I swear you end up talking to her almost every day!!" Kara yelled, throwing her arms wildly into the air. She once again began to move about the office like a caged animal.**

"**Have you given any real thought to what you want to say to her. You know, besides the obvious." Once the words were out of his mouth, he quickly moved his chair back from the desk. He wanted to be in a better position to defend himself against her mean right hook. The look she gave him when she whipped around to glower at him said he may not be avoiding her fists after all.**

"**Of course I have you moron! I've thought of a whole speech, as a matter of fact. Very concise and to the point." The look she gave him could have shriveled paint.**

"**Well Kara, maybe you should try to go thru the Commander. He seems to be the best person to get her to sit still for any length of time. Perhaps he could set up a meeting for you." he tried to sound diplomatic. With Kara there was always a 50 -50 chance that could blow up in his face. She just didn't respond to diplomacy like a normal person.**

**Kara changed tactics. Instead of ranting and raving, looking like a furious whirlwind, she became sweet like honey. She was once again leaning on his desk, palms down. This time however, instead of angry fire in her eyes, there was a mysterious flirtatious look on her face. "Why can't you set up a meeting for me, Lee? You see her all the time. She listens to you, she respects and trusts you. I've seen it."**

**Had she been anyone else giving him that look, he may have believed it. If he had been anyone else, he may have believed it. But he wasn't anyone else and neither was she. Instead of getting angry with Kara for trying this ploy, he allowed himself to see the humor. Kara Thrace was not a woman who liked being ignored.**

**Lee finally decided to concede; seeing how desperate Kara was becoming. What else could he do. This was Kara. He'd never admit it out loud, even under duress. There simply wasn't anything he could think of that he wouldn't do for this woman. She was his wing man and his best friend. He meant what he told her on the Astral Queen. He'd always have her back. **

"**I'll see what I can do, Kara. But understand I can NOT promise anything. Yes, it's true, I do talk to her on almost a daily basis. But that does NOT mean I have any true influence on her. She's the President, after all." **

**It had become an obsession for her to return to Caprica, to save the Resistance. Or was it more, he wondered. He'd overheard bits and pieces of conversations between Kara and Helo. Was Kara obsessed with returning for the Resistance or was it for one man in particular. Was it because she gave her word or was there more to it than that. **

**tbc**


	18. pt 3: c07

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 7**

**Things had settled down into a routine once again. The Cylons still periodically showed up on their dradis. The Galactica still launched her Vipers to intercept and protect the Fleet, until all could safely jump away to their new co-ordinances. Combat landings were still the order of those days. But the attacks seemed to have slowed down as of late. This allowed for some much needed rest, but it also left more time on every ones hands to think of all they had lost.**

**The Chief had come up with an idea to fill his time and keep his hands busy. He had decided to build a new fighter. At first, it was only him working on the project. Soon, however, most of the knuckle draggers and many from the CIC had joined. Even Helo had been finally able to gain some type of acceptance by coming up with the idea to use a carbon composite to skin the new bird. Kara had volunteered to test fly it, much to Lee's discomfort. **

**Those knuckle draggers who had helped to put this bird together were all standing around listening to the com link, right along with the CIC. Adama had invited Tabby to enter the CIC, so she too could bear witness to the event. On the day of the test flight, everyone in the CIC and on the flight deck held their collective breaths; at hearing the anxiety in Apollo's voice. **

"**Starbuck! Do you read? …Starbuck come in. …She's gone! …She's gone!! I can't see her anywhere. …There's nothing showing up on my dradis. No bird and no debris. …Starbuck do you read? …. Kara? … Kara are you alright?" the last came out sounding like a lost broken man. Everyone listening could hear his despair when he called out not for Starbuck, but to Kara.**

**He turned frantically in his seat, trying to find either her or her debris floating around somewhere in the fleet. Then something caught his eye, directly in front of him. Attempting to focus on it better, he was able to make out something. What is that? What it was, he was unsure. It was more like NOT seeing something. To him it appeared as if there was a blank spot of space directly in front of him. A place where he was unable to see anything. Like there was a dark spot blocking his view of the stars beyond. "Kara, talk to me. …Please Kara." Everyone listening again could make out his despair thru the com link.**

**Suddenly the blank spot in front of him lit up, as Kara disengaged the stealth mode and lit her cockpit. "It's a frakking stealth ship, Lee. Of course you couldn't see me." she said with her typical laugh. Lee breathed out a sigh of relief that was shared by all those listening. None were louder than Lee's with the possible exception of Adama, himself .**

**Once everyone in the CIC and those listening on the flight deck knew all was well, a roaring cheer was able to be heard.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Adama had noticed Tabby subtlety shake her head at hearing Lee's despair, but she didn't seem to share his fear. She was too far away from him to hear what she was saying quietly under her breath. That she seemed disappointed or angry with something was clear. But what exactly, had him curious. Had she thought Kara's ship had exploded as the rest of them feared, it should be sadness and fear; not disappointment or anger reflected on her face. He signaled her over closer to him, so their words would not be overheard. When she reached him, her face went carefully blank. However, she could not hide the disappointment he could now discern in her unusual cat shaped eyes. **

"**You know something, Tabitha. Don't try to deny it. I've been a Commander for years and had two sons to boot." Adama stated quietly, once she had joined him. **

**She looked at him thru the corner of her eye, while letting it appear she was really focusing on the large dradis screen before her. The tightly concealed disappointment, trapped in her eyes, tried unsuccessfully to float down her face. At seeing concern and fear radiating off the Commander's face, she decided it best to let the cat out of the bag.**

"**She's perfectly fine, Bill. Think of it as, them playing cat and mouse. She just happens to be winning at the moment." She said softly. It wouldn't do to let everyone know what she was capable of. Fear, she remembered, could be VERY dangerous to her. She still had to tip toe around Laura, no matter how close or perhaps because of how close she had become with Bill. **

**Bill once again noted that this tiny woman still would not address him by any military connotation. No 'Commander' or 'Sir' had ever graced her lips. She only addressed him by either his first or last name. She never seemed to allow the implication that someone, anyone would be in control of her. By addressing everyone by their names only, she was letting anyone know they could never rule over her. He realized she never meant any disrespect by doing so, it was simply her way. He could understand why. She had been at the mercy of those two tyrants for years. For her, it was an issue of trust. He accepted it for what it was, due to her not actually being a part of his 'military' personnel. He was just thankful she only used his first name when it was only the two of them that could hear. Tigh had already tried to read her the riot act for using his last name in front of others.**

"**How do you know that? What are you not telling me, Tabitha?" again the Commander spoke softly, so only the two of them could hear.**

**Looking him straight in the face, she finally said, "I can feel her, Bill. She's out there and she's fine. I promise. As a matter of fact, I'd say she's enjoying this a great deal. Don't think it's very nice of her, making Lee suffer this way though. He's truly frightened. I can feel his fear. His heart rate is also much higher than is safe. I'm debating on whether I should do something about that or not. Somehow communicate to him she's alright. Or simply calm him down." She said all this in a very quiet, very calm voice.**

**The Commander had turned to face her fully when she turned to speak to him. This, however, was not what he had been expecting to hear. He'd seen what she had done in Life Station some weeks before. She had even told him, since arriving on Galactia, that she and Helo had managed to track Kara, while on Caprica. He knew both Helo's written and her verbal report on the events on Caprica had some major blanks. **

**He'd always considered himself an intelligent man, but this was still beyond him. "What do you mean you can feel her, Tabitha? How can that even be possible? And just how do you know what Lee is feeling out there in space? Besides his obvious distress, that is?" He'd barely remembered to keep his voice quiet, in his confusion. What she was saying was impossible, wasn't it? The way she'd said it, gave him the impression she was telling him the truth. The thought she may truly be capable of doing what she said, unsettled him. **

**There were some around the CIC that were now looking at both of them with curiosity. "Never mind for now." he kept his voice barely above a whisper; but his new distress or fear in regards to Tabby, were very clear to her. Then in a louder, firm tone, " I want you to report to my quarters, once this exercise has reached it's conclusion. You are to wait for me there."**

"**Is that a direct order, Adama?" she said in a firm tone to match his own. He'd never before given her a direct order. He'd always couched them as requests; requests she'd always complied with, due to her respect for the man. She'd seen his frightened reaction to her words, regarding the two pilots. At seeing his nod of confirmation to this being a direct order, "For you Bill, …I will comply." she said in a resigned voice barely above a whisper. She backed away from the screen until her back was once more against one of the walls. Bill noted she kept her head bowed the whole time and held the posture of a defeated person.**

**Just then everyone heard Starbuck respond to Lee's hails. The entire CIC let out a collective sigh of relief, then began to roar in victory. Adama felt himself heave a sigh right along with the others around himself. Then he looked over towards where Tabitha was leaning against a wall. No one but himself was aware of her silence. Her eyes held a haunted look in them, when she stared across the space dividing them. She then gave him a small nod, turned and headed out the door.**

**On the flight deck, both Starbuck and Apollo were surrounded by happy chaos. The Chief and his crew were slapping both of their backs. Congratulations were passed among all involved. Even the President had arrived to christen the new Blackbird. It was the Chief who unveiled the front of the new bird, to reveal in beautiful script across her nose, Laura. Laura was deeply touched they had decided to name this new ship in honor of herself.**

**Starbuck was in her element. She loved being the center of attention. The deck crew's adoration and the successful first flight, was just what Starbuck had needed. Lee, however, was surprisingly uncomfortable with all the attention. He began to look around the faces of the crew before him, looking for the face that always invoked a calm in him. He didn't see Abby anywhere. He was surprised because he knew she'd been up in the CIC, with his father and the President. Both of them were now here on the hanger deck. So where was Abby? As he looked for her in the crowd, he thought back over the previous weeks. He knew his growing concern wasn't entirely rational. But knowing that, couldn't make it stop. Somehow he knew / felt Abby was hurting. He didn't think she was physically hurt but…**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In the weeks since he had first taken her to the observation lounge, he'd made it his duty to ensure she never overdid it, as she'd done before. He made sure she took her down time from Life Station, as opposed to taking over duty hours from the other nurses. Cottle seemed very happy with the arrangement. He'd informed Lee that on top of her own duty hours, she'd been taking on extra hours to let the other nurses have more down time. Not anymore. Well not unless it was necessary, according to Cottle.**

**They still went on their almost daily runs. Kara had seemed to become more scarce as of late. Ever since the President had refused to allow a rescue mission to be launched to save the Resistance. Abby had also agreed to teach him some of her fighting skills. When Abby was in the gym now, she was usually accompanied by either Helo or Lee. Whereas before she was usually with just Helo or by herself. Kara still made an occasional appearance once in a while at the gym with Abby.**

**In an effort to ensure she didn't run herself down too far, Lee also made sure she had plenty of time to just sit still. During these restful times, one could usually find her in Lee's office. She loved drawing in her art book. Lee found her presence calming, and managed to get a record amount of work done. But Lee's office wasn't her only location of choice. **

**Lee had discovered one day after entering their bunk room, that her bunk was covered with painted vines. Soon, the painted vines began to wrap themselves around the room. When Tigh had discovered them, he almost blew a valve. It was his father that stepped in, saying this may be a good way for the pilots to find a calming atmosphere. Both Lee and Tigh knew his fathers interference for what it was. The Commander seemed to take an almost fatherly pride in her beautiful work.**

**Occasionally, Kara could convince her to join the others in the rec. room. Rarely did she play cards. Again, she would take the time to get some drawing in. Sitting at the desk in the far corner, she would draw the people before her. Lee would come in at those times, to do some paperwork at the desk too. Even though his office was much more conductive to paperwork, he too liked to be able to sit amongst his pilots in a relaxed atmosphere.**

**Lee had to admit, Abby didn't spend all her time on duty or in his presence. There were many times he had no idea where she was. She would often spend time with the Commander, he was once told. Also, she could be found down on the hanger deck. She admitted freely she had no mechanical skills, but she loved to be amongst the 'birds' she told him when asked. **

**She'd also been seen with George, while he went about his duties maintaining the machinery of Galactica. Lee found it strange she was not intimidated by George's size, since she was so small. Lee, himself was slightly intimidated by the mans size and obvious strength, though he'd never admit it. That man was simply huge. Even the occasional sparring with Abby didn't reassure Lee. What if the man mistook Abby's attention? What if he were able to corner her in some small passage, away from any prying eyes? He'd talked to Helo about that once. Since Helo seemed to have such a brotherly concern for her, he figured Helo would feel much the same as he did.**

**Helo's reaction was nothing like what he'd expected though. After Helo had finally stopped laughing at him, something he really didn't like and didn't think he deserved; he got his answer. "Lee, that man helped to save her. Don't you remember that?" Of course he remembered. Lee had been taking Abby back to the observation lounge on a weekly basis, just as he promised. **

"**I'm well aware of that, Helo. I know it's because of him that we three now know what it is she needs. I've been taking her back there every week, in the middle of 3****rd**** shift. But I'm still concerned she may get hurt. That man in huge, Helo. What if he doesn't understand she only wants to be friends? For all the wisdom one sees in her eyes, she still seems innocent. I'm afraid, in her innocence, she may send that man the wrong signals. We both know he's a known 'ladies man'. What if he doesn't realize she's innocent? What if he tries to act on what he believes are signals? His work usually takes him into the bowels of the ship, where nobody else goes." Lee said anxiously.**

**Helo again began to chuckle in his 'calm, I know something you don't know ' way. At seeing Lee's glare, he finally decided to spill. "Lee, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Really. When they were both still on Caprica, George did try something." When Lee suddenly shot up out of his chair, like he was about to go hunt the poor man down, Helo gestured for him to sit once more. " Lee, calm down. Let me finish will you? As I was saying; George at one time did try something with our girl. It almost cost him his life, too." **

**Lee was still all but bouncing out of his chair. He had yet to hear anything that would reassure him. Just because someone on Caprica had threatened George, didn't mean that threat still held any weight here on the Galactica. He was about to say so, when Helo continued. "Lee, it took three men to pull her off that giant. She almost beat the man to death with her bare hands." **

**At the look of confusion on Lee's face, Helo nodded his head in confirmation. "I know how you feel. When I first heard about George's attempt to hurt her, I too wanted to kill the man. Then Ander's told me what had happened. There were others in the Resistance who confirmed it. It was Tabby who insisted George was to stay and not be banished from the group. … Lee, that man would die before he allowed any harm to come to that woman. I've seen it. As far as he's concerned, he's thankful she beat him so badly. According to him, her beating spared him the wrath of the Gods." Helo finished, shaking his head but still wearing his trademark smirk.**

**What was Lee to say to that? He had no clue. As it was, he was having a very hard time visualizing that tiny woman beating that huge man so badly. He couldn't imagine how it took three men to restrain her. To him, she somehow looked fragile despite how well muscled she was. But on further contemplation, he remembered just how strong she was. He'd been paired with her often, using the gym's weights. She could lift almost as much as he could. After hearing what Helo had just told him, he wondered how much she was really holding back.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"**I want you to report to my quarters, once this exercise has reached it's conclusion. You are to wait for me there." the Commander said in a firm tone. **

"**Is that a direct order?" she responded just as firmly. He'd never given her a direct order before. He'd always couched them as requests; requests she'd always complied with, out of respect for the man. But she'd seen his fearful reaction to her knowledge of the two pilots. At his nod, confirming it was indeed a direct order, "For you Bill, …I will comply." she said in a resigned voice, barely above a whisper. Adama watched her back away till she had reached the far wall. Her head remained bowed the entire time. He couldn't remember ever seeing her look so defeated.**

**Just then, Starbucks voice rang out thru the CIC. Everyone, including himself, breathed a huge sigh of relief. Everyone that is, except Tabby. As the room erupted in a joyous roar, Adama looked over at Tabby. No one but him, realized she held her silence. She stared right thru him with haunted eyes. With a small nod of her head, she quietly turned and left the room. He knew there was no need to call out to her. He knew she would wait for him in his quarters, until he returned.**

**Looking over to his XO, "Colonel, you have the conn.. Madam President?" He added, while holding out a hand to guide her down to the flight deck. She graciously placed her hand on his forearm, and the two quietly left the CIC.**

"**What was that all about, Bill?" At the look of question on his face, Laura added "Don't play dumb with me, Commander. You know perfectly well what I mean. What was that going on between you and that Tabitha woman?"**

"**Nothing you need concern yourself with, Laura." He responded with her given name in an effort to dissuade her from pursuing this topic further. A tactic he was pleased to see actually worked this time. Even though he knew from the look on her face she was anything but happy about it, she refrained from asking.**

**Due to the hour of the day and the route in which the Commander took the two of them; it took them a while to actually reach the flight deck. The Chief had informed the Commander of his intent to name the Blackbird, Laura. He'd asked the Commander to take his time in arriving, so the preparations could be ready before she arrived. Adama was more than happy to help him out.**

**During their walk, the two of them managed to go over several issues regarding the Fleet. How the civilians would take the news of a new fighter. How the personnel aboard the Galactica had found hope in the new ship. They then began to discuss a few other trivial issues, until they neared the stairs leading to the flight deck.**

**Once there, they both plastered on happy faces, putting aside their everyday stresses. Both wanted the crew and themselves to enjoy this moment, and decided not be pressed down by their overwhelming responsibilities. Within moments of their arrival, the Chief shyly approached the President. In his hands was a bottle of, could it really be?, champagne. After handing it over to her, he walked over to the front of the strange looking black plane. After pulling the cover off the nose to reveal the decorative script, depicting the name Laura, he respectively backed away.**

**Laura thanked everyone for their hard work in such pressing times. She then gracefully acknowledged the honor of having the crew decide to name the ship in honor of herself. After popping the cork, she then passed the bottle around to those who'd been a part of building this new bird.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee approached his father, once the President had moved away. If anyone would know where Abby was, his father should. He just couldn't shake off the feeling she was hurting . It wasn't rational, he knew. He couldn't explain it, not even to himself; which he found odd. He'd always been accused of over thinking things, but this wasn't the same. This wasn't something in his head, it was something he felt in his gut. He'd long ago learned to trust his gut instincts, they had saved his life countless times in the cockpit and out. He couldn't just choose to ignore them now. **

**tbc**


	19. pt 3: c08

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 8**

**After hearing Kara's voice ring out thru the CIC, Tabby knew Lee's ordeal and the exercise were now finally over. Chancing a look at Bill, she noted his relief before he closed off all expression. She never realized he wasn't trying to close himself off from her; but was simply putting his Commander mask back in place. It wouldn't do for his crew to see him so emotional. The thought that she disgusted or scared him now, hit her hard. With a small nod of her head, to let him know she would obey his order. Then she quietly left the room.**

**Anyone watching her progress would have sworn she was in a daze. She was anything but. Her mind was spinning in so many directions as she slowly plodded her way to Adama's quarters. In no time she was before his door. The guard posted before it was used to her coming to the Commander's doors at all hours. As per the standard custom of her visits, the guard allowed her entry to wait inside.**

**As soon as the door closed behind her, she felt trapped. It had never felt this way to her before, when she was left alone in these quarters. But this time she was unable to shake the sensation. It was all but crushing her. On shaky legs, she slowly walked into his lavatory. She hoped a few splashes of cold water would help shake the overwhelming feeling.**

**Splashing her face several times did nothing to settle her nerves. On the contrary, once she saw her face in the mirror, dark thoughts began to surface. What had she done wrong? How had she misjudged this man so badly? Why now did she disgust or frighten him? Why after so much time, did he no longer trust her? Like many of the crew, she saw Adama as a father figure. But unlike most, really unlike anyone besides Lee and Kara, she felt for him as a father figure. Like Kara, she too had grown up with no father. Hers had been killed shortly after she was born. **

**The thoughts that she had not only lost her adoptive father; but would now be at his mercy, chilled her to the bone. She couldn't understand why he had turned from her. He had seen her abilities once before, in Life Station. He'd actually helped her with that injured soldier. He hadn't seemed disgusted with her then. He actually seemed rather concerned for her well being. At least that was what she'd thought at the time.**

**Once again, she visualized the expressions on his face in the CIC. She remembered seeing first shock, then disbelief. She also remembered seeing confusion turning to what she believed was fear. Lastly she remembered seeing his face hold calculation, before shutting her out completely. In her distress, she'd never thought to try and read his thoughts. She believed they were clearly drawn on his face.**

**In no time her whirling thoughts turned to dark memories. The look of calculation she'd witnessed on Adama's face was the trigger. She'd seen that look before. The first time she'd seen it, was in her small village. Damitri Roganov had looked at her with calculating eyes. He'd been visiting her area on a hunting trip of some kind, he'd told the locals. Never in her wildest nightmares, had she thought he'd actually been there hunting for her small family.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Without her understanding why, her mother had told her to stay away from town. To stay close to their cottage, located in a small glen. When one of the local villagers came calling, she felt the need to disobey her mothers wishes for the first time she could remember. The young boy had been sent by his father, to fetch either herself or her mother. Their mare was having difficulty in birthing her first foal. Tabitha simply could not deny the young boy or the frightened animal. Picking up her kit, she hurried off to assist in any way she could.**

**What Tabitha didn't know; couldn't know, was why her mother had told her what she did. When Damitri had first entered the village, he was originally seeking out her mother. Ever since he was a young man, he'd heard the old tales about such women. How they had the ability to not only heal the injured but to also provide protection from enemy forces. With having to deal with other affluent crime lords and even the occasional Colonial soldiers; he believed it would be a good idea to bring one of these women to his fortress. His business was dangerous. He wanted every and any advantage he could get. It took him several years of looking, listening, and a great deal of money, but he finally was given a lead on where to locate one. **

**After spending a week in town, he'd heard about her daughter. Many of the villagers said the daughter was the one most would seek out for healing. This intrigued Damitri. He had figured the older woman would be the one with the real power. Little did he know his first idea had been correct. The mother was the more powerful of the two, at this stage. He didn't know the people generally sought out the daughter, because she was less intimidating to deal with. **

**His first mistake was to try and go thru the mother. He found her in town one day and offered to buy her daughter. His second mistake was not taking 'no' for an answer. He was never a man who dealt well with being denied anything. He decided to bide his time for the moment. If the woman wouldn't sell him her daughter, it was her loss. He'd simply take her, he thought. **

**He'd never been confused for being a patient man by anyone. After cooling his heels in this small village for another week; a week of pretending to be interested in the native wildlife no less, he grew impatient. He was thru waiting. He had his 'man' inquire on where these women lived, and went to pay them both a visit. When they arrived at the cottage, they found nobody home. Damitri's first instinct was to rail at his 'man', but he curbed that impulse once he realized the cottage had been left open. No one would leave with all their doors and windows open wide, would they?**

**It didn't take the two men long to find the mother out in the woods. It appeared as if she was 'communing' with nature, beside a small stream. Perhaps it was her concentration on her task that allowed the two men to catch her unawares. Regardless of why, they did. In no time the two men had her bound and lying on the ground. When Damitri demanded she call out to her daughter, she refused. Looking over to his man, he signaled him with his head to proceed.**

**Before long, the poor woman lay beaten, bloodied and bruised. Still she refused to call out for her daughter. She'd barely made any sound at all. She was terrified Tabitha was somewhere close by. After some time, Demitri grew bored of this whole process. He was beginning to realize the woman would never give in. He tried one last tactic, he'd spare her life. **

"**Woman, you are being unreasonable. If you tell us where to find her, I'll let you live. If you continue to refuse, I'll let my man here beat you to death. Then we will simply find her ourselves. She's bound to return to the cottage sooner or later. I'm a reasonable man." at the last, his henchman looked at him with a smirk. " Before I offered you riches. Now I offer you your life." he finished. He looked down at her as if she were a misbehaving child.**

**She knew he was right. Tabitha would eventually return to the cottage. As it was, she was grateful her obedient daughter had chosen this time not to obey. She knew her time left on Terra Firma was growing short. She realized their intent now was to insure her death. She'd never give up Tabitha to these monsters. Lowering her head, she began to chant thru her swollen lips. The leaves around them began to quiver and shake. Both men looked at each other uneasily. Had it been a bad idea to beat this woman, after all?, they each thought.**

**This time it was Damitri himself that struck her, in an attempt to silence the chant falling from her lips. Unknown to him, that was what she had been waiting for. She needed her familiars to see his hand in her abuse. Raising her swollen face up to the sky, she looked thru mostly sealed shut eyes. When she lowered her face to look at each man she cried.**

"**Magda. I beseech you. With all my heart, I beg of thee. AVENGE ME AND MINE!!!" **

**Both men looked at one another then back at the woman before them with fear. It was Demitri's own hand that reached out to slit her throat, ending her pain. **

"**What should we do with her Boss?" **

**Demitri looked down at the woman with disgust. Nothing had happened. No lightening from the sky. No giant wind. No shaking of the ground. Just …nothing. He had to admit he was slightly disappointed. He certainly hoped the daughter proved to have more power than the mother. "Nothing. We do nothing with her. Just as she could do nothing to us. Let her precious nature be her final resting place." With that, he turned to leave.**

"**What about the girl?"**

"**After you take me back to town, I want you to come back and wait for her. She couldn't have gone far. Once you have her, I want you to contact me; then take her directly to our ship. I've had quite enough of this overly colorful planet." he was referring to all the vibrant life. Virgon had all the characteristics of a fertile temperate zone.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**As Demitri had predicted, it wasn't long before Tabitha returned home. When she entered the cottage, she breathed a sigh of relief. Not only because the birthing with the mare had been long and difficult, but because her mother wasn't there to witness her disobedience. Once the sun hung low in the sky, Tabby grew concerned. It was very unlike her mother to be gone for so long, especially when she left the cottage all open.**

**Tabby knew most of her mother's favorite spots. Grabbing a lantern from a shelf near the door, she set off to search for her. It was full dark, when she stumbled onto her mother's broken body. She collapsed to the ground next to the broken form of the most important person in her life. This woman was not only her mother, but her teacher and best friend as well. In one horrific strike of the hand, she had lost all three at once.**

**After what seemed an eternity, Tabby was able to pull herself back together. She knew she couldn't stay, the temperature was dropping quickly. She also knew she couldn't leave her mother out here like this. The smell of blood would be attracting large animals soon, if not already. With a strength she wasn't aware of, she gathered her mother to her chest, and carried her home. Not knowing where else to put her, she laid her out on her mother's bed. Backing out of the room, to fetch a basin, rag and water to clean her; she never saw the man entering the front door.**

**The man couldn't believe his luck. He had only returned from dropping his boss at the hotel. And here their target was. As pretty as you please. Not realizing she had brought her mother home, he quietly crept up behind her. He was surprised it seemed so easy. He'd thought this child would be aware of his presence. Little did he know, the girl in front of him would hardly be aware if a marching band had decided to play thru the house. She was in shock. Her grief making it impossible for her to be aware of her surroundings.**

**When the man was directly behind her, he reached out to put his arm around her neck. In no time at all, she was unconscious. Looking down at the unconscious child in his arms, he made a startling discovery. He wasn't holding a young child, as he'd thought. But a beautiful young woman, instead. He felt his mouth water at the possibilities of breaking in this new vixen. Maybe his Boss would allow it for bringing her to him so quickly. He made a call to his boss then brought her to their ship, as directed. **

**That was the beginning of the three years of hell for Tabitha. Three years for being unable or unwilling to lift the curse her mother had set on them. Three years of looking in the eyes of first Demitri and then his son Salvator. Three years of seeing into their calculating eyes and knowing they wanted to use her and her gifts for their own purpose. Three years of suffering at theirs and their henchmen's hands.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Tabby once again noticed her haunted reflection in Adama's mirror, but that didn't last long. All she could see were calculating eyes. Would Adama place her in a cell next to Sharon? Would he put her back against a bulk head and pull the trigger? Would he have her put out an air lock? Or worse …would he try to use her for his own military profit or gain. It was the last that she feared the most. She loved this man. For him to use her thus, terrified her. To have him see her as not a person, but as a thing, an asset … made her stomach churn. **

**Thinking as she was, it should've come as no surprise to anyone that she was unable to keep her focus on the present. Once more she tumbled down the rabbit hole of her nightmarish memories. Leaning back against the wall, she slowly sank to the floor. Pulling her knees up close to her chest, she clutched her arms around them; in an attempt to hold herself in one piece. Her eyes took on a far away glaze, as she was once more trapped within her own mind.**

**Lee approached his father, once the President had moved away. If anyone knew where Abby was, his father should. He just couldn't shake off the feeling she was in pain. It wasn't rational, he knew. He couldn't explain it, not even to himself; which he found odd. He'd always been accused of over thinking things, but this wasn't the same. This wasn't something in his head. It was something he felt in his guts. He'd long ago learned to trust his gut instincts. They'd saved his life countless times in and out of the cockpit. He wouldn't just ignore them now, regardless if he could think of no logical reason for feeling what he was.**

"**Captain" his father said with a nod of his head.**

"**Commander" Lee responded with the same.**

**Kara had noted Lee's strained posture and began to move towards him. Surely he wasn't still upset about her disappearing act, during the test flight. Unable to think of anything specific, her curiosity was piqued. She didn't want to intrude, if this was meant to be a private moment between father and son. But at the same time, she wanted to be close enough to defuse the situation if necessary. She angled herself just behind and to Lee's side.**

**Lee was unable to go thru their normal small talk. He came right out and said what was on his mind. "Where's Abby, Dad?" That caught Kara's attention. She now began to look around the hanger deck for her friend. Not seeing her there increased her curiosity. She was sure Tabby would have been here for this. Kara knew how much it meant to her. So where was she?**

"**Not now Lee." his father answered in a frustrated voice. The Commander's tone only served to increase Kara's curiosity even further and raise Lee's anxiety another notch. Lee knew by his father's tone, he wouldn't be getting anything from him 'til he was ready to give it. He glanced back at Kara, then over to the impromptu christening. Lee knew he'd need to wait until the ceremony was concluded, before he could begin to press.**

**Kara had seen the anxiety shining in Lee's eyes. What the frak was going on? First Tabby was a no show. Then Lee's, unsuccessfully hidden, distress. And now the Commander's cryptic non response. She didn't know if she should tease Lee for acting like a mother hen, or begin to worry right along with him. She couldn't think of any reason why Tabby wasn't here. She wasn't scheduled to be on duty. Since the Commander was here on the hanger deck along with the President, there couldn't have been an accident to make her report to Life Station. Unless …had Tabby been in an accident?**

**Once the ceremony was completed, Lee once again looked at his father. "Ok Dad, it's over. Now will you tell me were Abby is?" Although Lee spoke quietly, to avoid their conversation being overheard, there was no doubt he was demanding an answer. Kara didn't even notice she had moved closer, in an effort to hear them better. **

**In a frustrated voice, the Commander finally decided it best to answer his son. "I ordered her to my quarters." At seeing Lee's eyes widen in alarm, Adama assumed correctly. Lee thought Tabitha didn't know Kara was alright. "She left shortly after we heard Kara's transmission, Lee. She knows Kara's alright." He noticed both Lee and Kara breathed a sigh of relief. Not unlike the crew members in the CIC had done earlier. Only to see them both stiffen once again.**

"**Why did you send her to your quarters? She said she wanted to be here to greet Kara on her safe return." Lee voice was full of confusion. Then his father's words really hit him. "Wait. You said 'ordered'. Why would you order her? You've never done that before, I know. You've always asked her or said it was a request. But you've never given her a direct order before.**

"**I don't have to answer to you, Captain." Adama said with a bit of steel in his quiet response.**

**Kara instinctively stepped up beside Lee, to offer her support. Never had Lee felt so grateful for having her as his wing man, as when he felt Kara touch her shoulder to his. "Dad, tell me what's going on. Is there something wrong? Is she alright? What are you not telling me?" he all but pleaded with his father.**

**He realized this was going to turn into a scene with his CAG and lead pilot at any moment, "Walk with me. I have some questions of my own, for the both of you." With that he turned, knowing both pilots would follow. All three held their tongues until they were alone in the passageway. Then all three started to talk at once.**

"**What do you two know about our girl?"**

"**What's wrong with Abby?"**

"**Why order Tabby to your quarters?"**

**As quickly as they all started, they stopped. Adama held up his hand to signal the two others to hold their questions. "First, Tabitha is fine. …She's not injured." he corrected himself with a slight frown, remembering the look in her eyes when she left the CIC. "I ordered her to my quarters because I was unsure if anyone else had overheard what was said in the CIC. I wanted her where I knew she would be safe. Also, I have a lot of questions needing answers."**

**When both pilots learned she was indeed alright, their tension decreased greatly. They were now prepared to see this thru in their Commander's time frame. At seeing them both relax somewhat the Commander decided to continue. "I'm sure you're both aware by now, our girl seems to have some unique talents." Both pilots looked at each other. Adama saw their silent communication for what it was. He was surprised to admit to himself, he was relieved at seeing them nod to one another.**

**It was Kara, not Lee, who responded to the Commander's thinly veiled question. "Yes, Commander, we are aware she has many 'unique' talents. I personally have witnessed many of them." Kara was remembering all the times Tabby managed to heal her. Also what Tabby had done to the hospital, back on Caprica. **

**What she didn't know was what the Old Man had just witnessed. The way Kara saw it, Tabby had no trouble using her talents. She leaned more toward subtlety, not flash. She was always willing to lend a healing hand. But when it came to her other gifts, she simply didn't flaunt them. Tabby had always been careful at who saw what she was capable of. For her to reveal more of her hidden power; she had to either have complete trust in those around her, feel the situation was desperate enough to require the risk, or feel rage consume her as it had on Caprica.**

**Adama realized the passageway was not the place to be having this discussion. "Why don't we all wait until we've reached my quarters to continue. Best to keep the ears to a minimum, wouldn't you both agree? " At seeing them both nod in approval, they all continued to his quarters in silence.**

**tbc**


	20. pt 3: c09

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 9**

**When the three entered the Commanders quarters, they were greeted by silence. All three pairs of eyes scanned the room for Tabby. None of them had any success. Adama moved over to his desk chair, with a look of disappointment. He'd been so sure she would obey him. He never even considered she wouldn't. As he sank into his chair he placed his elbows on the desk. What had he done? He couldn't get the look on her face out of his head. Should he leave her alone for the time being? Let her gather her wits about her once more? Or should he have one of his men go in search for her? He couldn't remember when he'd felt so divided. He lowered his head to his raised hands.**

**Kara decided to ask the guard if Tabby had really come to the Old Man's quarters in the first place. While she was outside speaking to the guard, Lee took it upon himself to actually search the quarters properly. Kara had just re-entered with the news that Tabby must still be somewhere inside, when Lee found her crouching in a ball in the bathroom.**

**With no thought for his father or Kara in the outer room, Lee quickly shut and locked the door. Tabby was rocking back and forth, murmuring under her breath. Her eyes, though open wide, looked as if they were seeing nothing in this room. He was slightly surprised to know his gut feelings had indeed been correct. She didn't appear to have any physical injuries, but it was crystal clear she was hurting.**

**Within seconds of his closing the door, Kara was pounding on it. "Lee? She's in there isn't she? Is she alright? …Lee, I know you can hear me. Don't make me piss off the Old Man by breaking thru this door. I've no idea if there are any replacements available."**

**Lee knew she was perfectly capable to doing what she threatened. Even if she wasn't or she wouldn't, it was best if he got her to stop yelling. It couldn't be doing Abby any good. That decided, Lee called thru the closed door. "Yes Kara. Of course she's in here. You don't see her anywhere else do you? And as for her being alright… I'm not sure yet."**

"**What do you mean you're not sure yet? How can you not know? She's right there in front of you, isn't she?" Kara jumped at hearing the Commanders voice next to her ear. She hadn't heard him move from his desk. **

**Lee had noticed Abby stopped murmuring and rocking when he spoke to Kara. She'd also turned her face in his direction. He still thought she wasn't seeing anything around her, if the far off look in her eyes was any indication. When his father spoke, he saw her begin to tremble. "Uh, Dad? You need to stay quiet for a while."**

"**Lee, I am not only your commanding officer and your father, these are my quarters!"**

"**Dad, PLEASE!!" Lee cried out. Abby's trembling had increased at hearing his father's outburst. She also began to murmur once again. Leaning closer to her head he was able to make out what she said. "I won't let him control me. Not ever. I'm not a thing, an asset to be used . I'd rather be put out an airlock. … …Please. Not again. Never again. Damitri you will never win. I'll never let you, you evil bastard. May the rest of your flesh rot from your worthless body, as my mother wished. I'll never help you." She again went silent. But she began to rock once again.**

**Lee wasn't sure, but he thought she was somehow trapped once again in the fortress. But why had she said 'airlock'? He was very confused. Was she combining her experiences in the fortress with the Roganovs and now the Galactica? If so, why?**

**Adama wasn't used to not knowing what was happening on his ship. By the Gods, this wasn't only his ship but his quarters! After a brief pause, "Lee, you need to give me something here. I demand some answers!!"**

**Both Kara and Bill heard what sounded like the mirror exploding from inside. When Bill took a breath to call out to his son, Kara put a quieting hand upon his arm. At his questioning look, she said quietly. "Sir. Maybe Lee's right. Maybe just for now it would be best if you stayed quiet. I have no idea what happened up there in the CIC, but…" Bill gave her a resigned nod. "Uh, Lee? Are you ok in there?" Kara called in what she hoped was a calm tone.**

"**Yeah Kara. I'm fine. Dad, please just … just stay quiet out there for a little while. I've no idea why, but for some reason hearing your voice is terrifying her."**

**Bill wasn't sure of all the particulars. He realized it must be from his reaction to her abilities, when she told him she could feel these two pilots when they were out in space. But he couldn't understand why she was now terrified of him. He'd never given her any reason to fear him. So why now? "Dad?" Lee asked. Bill looked over to Kara and gave her another nod. "He said alright Lee. He'll stay quiet for now." Kara called out, so Lee would know his father's response. Both could hear Lee's big sigh of relief.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**When the mirror shattered behind Lee's head, he ducked to the ground at record speed. Looking back behind him, he realized with some shock he need not have bothered. The shattered mirror bits hung suspended in the air around where he had been standing. As he watched, the pieces slowly settled into the sink. **

**He'd known for quite some time she had an ability to help heal people. That's what lead him to bring her to the observation deck in the first place. He knew she had the ability to read most peoples thoughts or emotions when she wanted to. He also had witnessed her walk into a room where mayhem was about to erupt at any moment, only to restore the calm with a few words or a touch of her hand. This however was something new. "Dad?"**

**When he heard Kara, "He said alright Lee. He'll stay quiet for now", he released the breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding. Looking back at Abby's face he realized she had not only shattered the mirror, but had managed to protect him from the shards. All without ever returning her focus to the room.**

"**Abby? Can you hear me, Abby?" It gave him hope that she turned her blank face to his once more. "That's right Abbs. Come back to me. I know you can find your way, just follow my voice. I'm right here, waiting for you. That's my girl. Come back." Slowly her eyes began to focus on his.**

**As her eyes became clear once more, she took in a great gulp of air. "Lee? What are you doing here? Are you alright?" Lee couldn't help himself, his face split into a beautiful smile and he began to laugh softly. At seeing her crinkled brow, "I was gonna ask you the same thing Abby? Are you alright? What are you doing sitting on my father's bathroom floor." **

**At seeing her reaction to hearing him mention his father, he silently cursed himself. After she took a deep breath, she seemed to control her fear; outwardly anyway. When she stood and moved toward the door and those waiting for her outside, he couldn't have been more proud of her. He knew she was still terrified, why he had no idea. But he was impressed she was willing to face her fear head on.**

"**Abby? Are you sure you're ready to go out there? We can stay right here for a while, if you need to." He wanted her to know he would wait for her as long as she needed. When she first hesitantly reached for the handle, he held his breath. When he saw her square her shoulders and grip it firmly, he felt the need to reassure her. "I'm right here, Abby. I've got your back. I'm not going anywhere."**

**She looked over her shoulder to give him a grateful smile. When she did, she saw the broken shards in the sink, causing her to turn around fully. She looked directly into his eyes. "I'd never hurt you Lee. Never. I need you to know that." She looked once more at the mirror shards, then turned to open the door. She almost ran over the two waiting outside. Both had been leaning in on the door, in an effort to hear what was happening inside. **

**She managed a small, warm smile for Kara. When she looked directly into the Commander's eyes, hers were cold as ice. Both Lee and Kara could feel the tension in the room as if it were a living thing. Lee moved up behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back. Although Abby held herself proudly, Lee could feel her tremble beneath his hand. Thinking it best to get her seated before her knee's gave out, he led her over to his father's couch. Once there though, it seemed as if she wouldn't sit. It wasn't until Kara sat on her far side that she relented. Leaving Lee to sit on her other, effectively flanking her on both sides.**

**Adama chose to sit in the chair, facing the three. He noted how close both Kara and Lee sat to Tabitha. It looked to him as if both were there to protect and support her. The father in him was relieved and proud they were all three united. The Commander in him hoped it wouldn't become an obstacle.**

………………………………

* * *

**The small group gathered in the Commander's quarters talked for several hours. It started out slow and stilted. At times it even got heated. But in the end they all seemed to be in accord. Adama managed to reassure Tabby he had no intention of putting her in a cell, lining her up to be shot against one of the bulk heads, or jettisoned out an airlock. It took more effort on his part and the help of the two pilots, to reassure her he had no intention of using her. Both he and Lee began to understand being used was what she truly feared. This was why Lee heard what she'd said in the bathroom. **

**After Tabby felt safe once more in Bill's presence, he began asking her questions regarding her ability. At first she instinctively wanted to retreat, or at the very least hold her silence. This was where their conversation grew heated. She accused Adama of only wanting the information to serve his own agenda. He argued back that that wasn't the case at all. But as the Commander of the Fleet and because he cared for her well being, it was his responsibility to know what she could do. What may become necessary to protect her. Both Kara and Lee agreed with him. They reassured her it wasn't for some ulterior motive to use her; but to ensure she received what she needed. **

**When she calmed down once again, she looked first at Lee and then at Kara. It was Lee's hand on her shoulder and Kara's nod of encouragement, that gave her the courage to reveal what all three were itching to know. That night the three learned a lot more of what Tabitha was truly capable of. However, Tabby was no fool. As much as they all cared for her, she thought revealing ALL she was capable of would be to much for them. Besides, Tabby herself had yet to discover her true limits.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Once again, things fell back into a regular routine. Adama began to relax, realizing no one besides the two of them had been privy to their conversation in the CIC. That many were curious was evident. Somehow the rumor mill churned out nothing but drivel. Most ran the gauntlet of him trying to reassure her not to worry in regards to the test flight. To her being chastised for not using Adama's rank when addressing the man. All in all, it proved no one had actually heard a thing.**

**When the Commander had learned Lee was sneaking Tabitha into the observation lounge in the middle of third shift and why, he made a decision. Knowing his son and Tabitha needed to catch all the shut eye they could scrounge, he told Lee to bring her there where ever it fit their schedule best. But asked them to be as discreet as possible. Both nodded their understanding. That area was closed to the general population. It wouldn't do to let the rest of the crew feel favoritism was at play.**

**Both Kara and now Lee were taking out the Blackbird. Kara had explained to the Commander that realistically, they were the only two pilots capable of flying the back heavy bird. Lee felt it best for the fleet and possibly his ego too, for there to be more than just one pilot able to fly it. So the two of them would rotate turns in the Blackbird, while flying their individual caps.**

****

**It was on a day like any other in the CIC, when suddenly someone called out "dradis contact. It's something really big too. Doesn't show as a Base Star. Scanning."**

"**Range?"**

"**Just beyond missile range. At the edge of the Fleet, Sir."**

"**Contact the Fleet. Give them all the updated jump co-ordinances. Tell them to spin up their FTL drives and stand by. And somebody tell me just what we're looking at." Adama commanded.**

"**Yes Sir. …Sir? I think I'm getting Colonial readings here." said Dee.**

"**Well you better make sure petty officer! " barked Tigh.**

"**Send hostile confirmation codes, Dee. I want to know exactly who is out there. Do you understand?" The Commander added.**

"**Yes Sirs. Right away." Dee said to both men. With her head bent over her control panel, she began to do as requested. A moment later. " Sir, its legit. It's a Colonial signal. It reads …the Pegasus." She said with disbelief and awe.**

"**Open a channel. Send out the challenge." came Adama's firm response. Could it really be? Had another Battlestar actually survived? If so, how had they found them all the way out here? Until he could know for sure, he held back his hope. **

"**Sir. All challenges answered correctly. It really is the Pegasus, Sir." said Dee**

"**Pegasus Actual, requesting to speak to ship claiming to be the Galactica. Respond." Came the undeniable voice of Cain.**

"**This is Galactica Actual. It's good to have you with us, Admiral."**

"**Adama? Is that really you?"**

"**Yes Admiral. This is Adama"**

"**It's good to hear your voice, Commander." came her quick reply.**

**In no time the crews of both ships were cheering. They were no longer alone out here. The only defense against the Cylon force. Cain made arrangement to come aboard the Galactica, to speak with Adama personally.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In the first few days things ran smoothly. Smoothly for the two crews that is. There was some tension between Cain, Adama and the President pretty much from the beginning. Adama was initially relieved Cain had no intention of meddling with his crew or ship. Even so, after being in complete charge for so long, it was hard to hand over the reins. **

**When Laura asked him if he was going to be alright, he gave the standard answer. "I've been taking orders most of my life. She's my Superior Officer. Of course she would assume control. It's just the way things are done. So of course I'm alright." She responded with how she would feel if President Adar had suddenly appeared. Both shared a look of understanding, before she departed to head back to Colonial One.**

**Bill, meanwhile, returned to his quarters. He had a bad feeling about all of this. It wasn't just because he was reluctant to step down. There was something else going on here. He knew Cain was his superior. It wasn't that she was the youngest person to ever be promoted to Admiral, and therefore was his junior by decades. It was something else. He knew her track record. She was definitely focused, that he was sure of and respected. She was known to be tenacious, an other admirable trait. She was known to be lethal in battle, something they all needed in this fight. **

**What bothered him was how she ruled those under her. She was known to rule with an iron fist. He himself was strictly a by the book type man. But he had been commanding men for decades. He understood there were times it was best to bend the rules for the well being of the crew. His leadership style had always tended to be more paternal than dictator. Since the fall of the Colonies this was even more apparent. **

**Cain, he knew, didn't feel the same. She too was a by the book commander. But whereas he would take into consideration his crews feelings, he meant it when he said they were all a family on his ship, Cain did not. Where he himself took the responsibility of control with a fatherly grace, Cain reveled in the power. Whereas he felt comfortable to let Laura lead the civilians, leaving him to be just in control of the military and therefore their defense; he was unsure how Cain would handle it. Put bluntly, he couldn't bring himself to trust her completely as he knew he should. He decided to have Tigh be his hunting dog. Have Tigh sniff around her XO for more information.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**It wasn't long before the meddling with his crew started. The first to be ordered over to the Pegasus, were Kara and Lee. He was relieved she hadn't reassigned Helo too. Kara and Lee were going to have a hard enough time as it was. Putting Helo on that ship was the equivalent of a death sentence. He wouldn't make it a week on that ship. Here at least, there were people who knew Helo from before this all began. There were more who had come to accept him after his return with the new Sharon. Also Adama believed in his crew. His crew knew he himself had accepted Helo, so they in turn either did or at the very least posed no type of threat to the man.**

**Cain had also demoted the Chief. She put one of her men in charge of the deck crew. Adama was highly agitated by this. Adama knew he could count on the Chief's expertise in maintaining his fighters. He had no such confidence in this newcomer.**

**When Cain made inquiries regarding Tabitha, Adama finally put his foot down. He wasn't even sure how Cain had learned of Tabitha's existence. When Cain was on board, Tabitha seemed to make herself scarce for some reason unknown to him. But it was clear she'd learned of Tabitha somehow.**

"**Commander. It has come to my attention that you have a woman working in your Life Station, that isn't on any personnel roster. I've been informed she is highly skilled. I would like to have her transferred over to the Pegasus also. We are in need of some additional personnel in our Life Station. We lost several during the opening hours of the war and are now short staffed."**

"**No."**

"**Excuse me? What do you mean no? I am not only your superior officer, but hers as well. If you won't obey my order and send her over, I'll just give them to her myself. I'd really hate to have you disciplined for such a trivial matter, Commander."**

"**Well you see Admiral, there is a reason you couldn't find her on any personnel file. She's not in the military. She's a civilian." Little did the Commander know, her being a civilian meant very little to Cain. She used the people around her as she saw fit.**

**With eyes full of curiosity and calculation she asked. "So Commander, if she isn't in the military, may I ask what she is doing on this Battlestar? And why you refuse to assign her over to mine." She wondered if she had miscalculated this man. Perhaps he too had pressed the civilians into his service. Or was it some other reason that tied this woman to him.**

**Adama was nobodies fool. He saw the calculation in Cain's eyes. He took a moment to decide how best to answer. He knew he was walking a tight rope. One wrong step could either have Tabitha shipped over to this woman or him in the brig. At the moment he was about to respond, they heard a knock on his door. **

**Glad for the distraction, Bill gave Cain an apologetic look. "A Commander's duties are always in need, I'm afraid. If you will excuse me, this should only take a moment." he said as he rose to answer the door. Cain nodded her consent, but also rose to see who would dare intrude on their meeting. Much to Adama's dismay and Cain's delight, it was Tabitha herself at the door.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ever since her arrival aboard the Galactica, Tabby had made an effort to eat lunch with the Commander in his office several times a week. It was her way to ensure he had some much needed company and actually sat down to eat a decent meal. She had sensed his loneliness when they were still on Kobal. For some reason, Kara's love for the man had transferred to Tabby as well. Perhaps it was due to Kara's letters. Kara would go on and on about the Commander, in the letters she sent. Perhaps it was from witnessing his tightly concealed pain at Zac's funeral. Whatever the reason, it had happened. She was just thankful her feelings seemed to be returned. Since her arrival to the Galactica, her feelings had only grown with the more time she spent with the man, himself. She really did feel for him as she would a real father. **

**She felt guilty when she realized it had been almost a week since she'd had lunch with the man. She knew he'd been under a lot more stress lately, especially since transferring Lee and Kara over to that overbearing woman. So after she finished her work out, she quickly cleaned up. With a quick stop in the mess hall for two lunch trays, she made her way to his quarters. At this time of the day, she knew that was where she would find him. That he wasn't alone caught her completely unawares.**

**0ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**When the Commander opened his door, to see Tabitha standing there, his mind went into overdrive. He knew Tabitha had purposely been avoiding the Admiral on her visits to the Galactica. She even managed to not be in Life Station when Cain paid Cottle a visit. That she'd shown up now of all times, stunned him. When he heard Cain's voice behind him, he did his best to warn Tabitha with his eyes. When Tabby heard Cain's voice, she almost dropped both trays, in her surprise. Quickly looking into Adama's eyes then wisely reading Cain, she stepped into the room.**

"**Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. We were just talking about you, and here you are." came Cain's voice. She sounded anything but happy. She sounded victorious. "Come in, come in. I see you managed to bring your commanding officers lunch." Both Adama and Tabby noticed her usage of rank.**

**Adama's shoulders slumped slightly, but he kept his gaze steady with Tabby. When she gave a slight nod, he moved aside so she could get by with both trays. She quickly brought them over to the table, "Here you go Ad… " She wasn't sure how best to direct him, while in front to this woman so she stopped mid word. "As you requested, lunch for the two of you. I'll just be leaving you both, so you can continue your meeting." **

**She moved as if the beat a hasty exit. She had noted the calculation in the woman's eyes as soon as she'd entered the room. It made her decidedly nervous. She had no fear the woman could do her any real physical harm, regardless of how good a shape she was in. What she wanted to avoid was putting Adama into a sticky situation. She felt it was in hers and his best interest to get the hell out of there. Why didn't that foolish guard tell her Adama and Cain were in a meeting. She really wanted to give that man posted outside a piece of her mind, she thought angrily.**

"**Nonsense. You are going to stay right here. We were just discussing you and your position here on the Galactica." came Cain's insincere pleasant voice.**

**Tabby wasn't sure what exactly was happening here. Although Bill was hiding it well, she was able to feel his growing unease. What was this woman after? How should she play this out? Should she continue to appear docile or should she allow this woman see her aggressive nature? The more distressed Bill became, the more aggressive Tabby felt. As far as Tabby was concerned, this woman had already ripped Lee and Kara away from her. Now she seemed to be cornering her father figure. Without conscious thought, Tabby took a seat next to Bill and reached for his hand.**

**Bill was proud of himself for not reacting to Tabby taking his hand. Tabby's behavior, her coming to sit next to him and reflexively taking his hand were giving him conflicting emotions. On the one hand he was very pleased she would feel comforted by him. On the other, he was afraid how Cain would try to use this against them both. He wanted to be able to comfort and reassure Tabby, but not draw any more undue attention to her natural reaction. Bill kept his face blank. **

**Cain had always been a very observant woman. It had served her well thru the years. She had a gift of noticing the little things around her that most would miss. Like she noticed the slight heated flare of the tiny woman's eyes, before they became blank once more. She noticed how natural it looked when the tiny woman sat right next to the Commander and took his hand. She also noticed the Commander's well concealed reaction. His eyes momentarily flared in surprise, only to close off again. Cain also noted how carefully he held the woman's hand. Not with any shame or possession as one might think. But like a reassuring father. She was curious how this gambit would play out. She never did like not getting her way, now was no different. She wanted the woman transferred and that was that.**

"**I was here requesting the Commander transfer you over to the Pegasus, due to our shortage of medical personnel. But he just informed me, you aren't actually part of this crew. It appears you are a civilian. Be that as it may, I still have the authority to have you brought to my ship. As a matter of fact, I think that's exactly what I will do. I'll have you brought over with me, on my return trip. Now would be a good time for you to go pack up your things. I want you to meet me on the hanger deck in two hours." Cain said, her eyes were all but glittering in anticipation of Adama's or the tiny woman's response. Even though the woman wanted to appear docile, Cain could sense the woman's iron will. This could be very interesting.**

**Upon hearing Cain's words, Adama's hold on Tabby's hand tightened considerably. But it was Tabby who spoke up first and not the Commander. "No." Tabby said with an edge of steel. **

**Cain had to admit, she wasn't expecting such a blunt refusal. Non the less, she wasn't ready to accept a 'no' answer. When she responded back it was laced with her trademark 'no nonsense' tone. "I beg your pardon? You did understand I wasn't ASKING you to transfer over to the Pegasus, I was ORDERING you to. What you want has no bearing on the situation at all."**

**Tabby realized her attempt to appear like a docile kitten would do her no good, as soon as she heard Cain's initial request. That's why she'd said 'no' in a firm but respectful manner, hoping that would be all that was required. But having this woman actually believe she could COMMAND her to do something she didn't want to do was pushing Tabby too far. Tabby knew she couldn't allow Bill to step in. This overbearing woman was HIS commanding officer, NOT hers. She realized to avoid Bill getting into hot water it was all up to her, herself. **

**Sitting up straight and looking Cain directly in the eyes, Tabby's were pure fire and ice. While keeping her volume at a moderate level, she all but growled, " You may very well be in control of the MILITARY side of this fleet, but you are NOT in control of the CIVILIANS. That falls directly under the prevue of the President, I believe. Or have you conveniently forgotten that? The President herself has granted me permission to stay aboard the Galactica, with my family. I have absolutely no desire to leave the Galactica or my father." Here Tabby took a meaningful pause. Then with even more force in her tone, it truly did become a growl. "And quite frankly, it would be unwise of you to make me. I don't like you. I trust you even less. I assure you, I will not be an asset to you or your crew." By the time she had finished, it was Tabby squeezing Bill's stiff hand.**

**Cain had to admit, it had been a very long time since anyone had challenged her in such a way. At the same time it annoyed her, she found she respected the tiny woman for her spunk and tenacity. Then something she had heard struck her. "Father?" Cain looked at Adama with question. This man was known for his by the book ways, for his code of honor. If this tiny woman were really his daughter, it was proof of some long ago transgression. Something she really didn't believe he would've ever been capable of. No there had to be some other explanation. "Adama, care to explain?"**

**At first Bill was shocked at hearing himself referred to as her father. But at second glance it made him feel warm and proud. When Cain questioned him, his answer felt natural. "She's my adoptive daughter, Admiral. She has been for quite some time." He felt it best not to inform Cain, it was only since her arrival to the Galactica. A little subterfuge could go a long way.**

"**I see." She wasn't totally convinced of the accuracy of his statement, but decided to accept it for now. Besides, there was something in the tiny woman that didn't feel right. Somehow, for the first time in a very long time, Cain was afraid. She was afraid this woman was someone she wouldn't be able to control. Maybe for the time being she would concede. **

**If this woman really felt the Adama's were her family, it would only be a matter of time before she had her over on the Pegasus. Captain Adama was already there, after all. Maybe all she really needed to do was push the younger man enough, and this Tabitha would come running. Yes, that seemed like a very good idea. Besides, if she came under those terms, it would be a simple matter to keep her under control. Use the younger man as leverage. Thus decided, she stated in her commanding tone, "Very well, since you both prefer your current arrangement, I'll just have to select someone else from your medical staff." **

**Adama gave Tabby's hand a firm squeeze. She then stood to exit the room. Looking back at the Commander, "I'll come back to have lunch with you in a couple days." she said with a warm smile. Then looking over to Cain, her face once again went blank. Tabby had never been mistaken for a fool. She was well aware the woman had not relented out of respect for Bill. Tabby didn't even think she had truly relented. It seemed more as if she were biding her time. Reminding Tabby of a house cat she once owned. The cat liked to play with the mice it would catch, before it would finally kill them. She gave the commanding woman a small nod of acknowledgement then left. **

**Once outside the closed door, Tabby paused and heaved a huge sigh of relief. Then she began to move away from the door with purpose. As she walked by the guard posted outside, she never even broke stride or looked in his direction, she reached out and smacked him on the back of the head. She never said a single word. Neither did she hear his startled comment. Her mind was churning by the time she made it around the corner. What she really needed was a way to release all her pent up tension. Perhaps another stint in the gym would work. Helo should be back in the bunk room by now, he always enjoyed their time spent there. This time, however, she realized it should only be with her working with the 'porcupine'. She didn't want to damage Helo, by sparring with him right now. **

**TCB**


	21. pt 3: c10

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 10**

**On the Pegasus:**

**The Pegasus was one of the newest Battlestars in the Colonial Fleet. She was truly state of the art. Everything here worked. There was much more room aboard for the personnel to move about in. The passages were far wider. The living quarters were much larger. The gyms were better equipped. Their showers were not timed, as they were aboard the Galactica. Also, in place of showering in luke warm water, they had steaming hot water available. In place of flying the retired Mark II vipers, that had been placed aboard the Galactica as museum pieces; this Battlestar was fully equipped with the newest Mark VII vipers. This ship even had the proper replacement parts available. No more creative thinking was required to keep these birds in the air. The list of improved accommodations seemed limitless. Anyone being transferred over to this new ship should be whistling a happy tune and doing a Tauran jig. Lee and Kara were miserable.**

**Neither of the two pilots had wanted this transfer. Both had in fact protested mightily with the Commander, only to be shut down. It didn't matter how bright and shiny this younger Battlestar was. The atmosphere among the crew seemed dark and sinister. Both felt more like the sacrificial lambs, than the Ace pilots they really were. To make matters worse, both were billeted in separate quarters. They didn't even have each other close by, to watch each other's backs.**

**For Kara, the situation was uncomfortable and annoying. When the other unfamiliar pilots gave her haughty looks and comments, she was able to brush them off with her ever present, cocky Starbuck persona. As far as she was concerned, this was all just some sick game the Admiral was playing. Punishing both Lee and herself, but also the Old Man. She figured the other pilots would get over their snobbery and high handed manor, once they witnessed her skills in the cockpit. If they didn't, Starbuck was determined to not let it get to her. She was used to always being on the outside anyway. What was it she had told the Old Man and Lee? She lived 'outside the box.' As long as she was able to sit in her cockpit, her shiny new cockpit no lees, she'd be happy. **

**For the most part she was able to content herself with being able to fly these newer birds. And like she figured, once the other pilots realized she really was as good as her hype, they generally just steered clear of her. They never allowed her to join in, but that was just as well. At least she didn't feel a threat was lurking around every corner, waiting to pounce. Soon, she was even able to relax enough to enjoy the blessings of showering for as long as she liked, in steaming hot water. For everything she missed since the Cylon attack, this had to be the biggest. **

**Due in part to conserve energy and part due to old faulty or damaged equipment on the Galactica, most of the boilers had been turned off. Then when their main boiler had blown, well the poor Old Girl just didn't come with replacement parts. Everyone aboard the Galactica had been forced to endure 'cold' showers. It wasn't until George had been able to fabricate some and modify other parts, that they were now able to have lukewarm water. Something everyone aboard had cheered about. **

**For Lee the situation was more than just uncomfortable and annoying. He'd become used to commanding his pilots. Now he was just one of the pack again. But even that wasn't correct. He was made to be less than the rest of the pilots in the room. He was relegated to being a rook, the new guy. Much like Kara was in the beginning. But unlike her, he was forced to stay at the bottom. In the beginning he was also allowed to fly vipers. But for some reason, unknown to him, they decided to switch him over to Raptors. They had him flying Raptors for crying out loud! How insulting was that?! But with his trademark 'by the book' ways, he refused to complain. He would do as he was ordered to do, how he was told and when he was told.**

**Off the hanger deck was much more difficult for him too, than it was with Kara. She seemed to be able to wrap her Starbuck persona around herself like a shield, and bull dog her way thru. Regs never had held much weight with her. But for Lee, even his Apollo mask was finding all the animosity difficult to deal with. Having the Commander as his father had given him years of practice dealing with other's animosity or even other's jealousy. Everywhere he been, from the Academy thru his posting on the Atlantia, he had always had to do better than others. He not only had to prove he was good enough to be a pilot and an officer, he had to measure up to his father's legacy. He always felt he measured up to the task. But this felt different. It felt as if the deck was stacked against him. Like he was never meant to come out on top, no matter how hard he tried.**

**He was beginning to feel singled out. Kara being in a different bunk room and scheduled on different shifts made it difficult to ever see her. He'd always been known as somewhat of a loner, but this was beginning to push him beyond his limits. Before he never had the worry about being a target. Now he found himself constantly looking over his shoulder. He rushed thru his showers, hoping to catch one in solitude. Being wet and naked, on a slick floor was not someplace he wanted to get cornered. He couldn't even relax on his bunk. **

**Kara ran into him one day and she noticed the dark circles under his eyes . She was surprised to realize just how long it had been since she'd talked to him, really talked to him. It seemed to her, they were always just crossing paths nowadays. Being in different bunk rooms and different shifts made seeing each other difficult. With concern "Hey Apollo? How you holding up?" **

**Even though this was Kara, he felt uncomfortable unloading on her. This transfer had been hard on her too, if the dark smudges under her eyes were any indication. Could he really tell her how he felt? Would she understand or would she just think he was overreacting? Or worse, would she think he was weak? At the last moment, he decided to hold back. "I'm fine Starbuck. I admit, I miss my Bird. But I'm doing fine."**

**Kara wasn't sure she believed him. He looked a little frazzled. She was just about to bully him into talking to her, really talking; when the CAG called her over. With an apologetic look to Lee, she moved away. Lee gave her a nod in response, and continued on his way.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"**So Major. How is it going for our young Adama?"**

"**Well Sir, I have to admit he's holding up better than expected. I've had the other pilots keep him at arms length as you requested. I'm not sure how much longer that's going to last. They all see his skill in that Viper. He really is an amazing pilot, nothing like Starbuck of course. But to be honest, he's just about the only pilot we have who has a chance of keeping up with her. " the Major said a little nervously.**

"**You obviously didn't come here unprepared. What do you suggest we do to break him down some more. It is simply unacceptable to see him preening about with that superior attitude of his, simply because of his father's good name. He must be taught to obey, to submit." she said in her calculating manor.**

**The Major believed it was only the superior attitude the Captain had, that bothered the Admiral. Not seeing her true motives, he answered eagerly in an effort not to bring her wrath down upon his own shoulders. "Perhaps if we pull him from Vipers and put him on Raptors, that will quash that superior attitude of his. Make him more, shall we say, submissive."**

"**Agreed. Let's give that a little time, see what happens. If he bucks you, you have the authority to demote him. Also, I want him to see as little of Lt. Thrace as possible. I don't want him to poison her with dissension. She looks very promising."**

**The Major didn't understand the Admiral's personal interest in Lt. Thrace. To be sure, she was an exceptional pilot. But she was also a known pain in the ass. She was known for bucking authority whenever she pleased. Adama, was for the most part, known for just the opposite. From what he'd heard, read in his file and seen here on the Pegasus, he was a by the book type officer. But he knew better than to question this woman's motives. She was never to be questioned, she was only to be obeyed. "Yes Sir. Will there be anything else?"**

"**Yes. As a matter of fact there is. Along with his change over to Raptors, I want to be sure the other pilots in his bunk room keep a 'watchful' eye on him. I don't trust him. Do you understand?"**

"**Yes Sir. I believe I do." With that he saluted and left her office. He had a very bad feeling about this. He did know what she meant. He was just given the authority to have him singled out as a target if things didn't progress as quickly as the Admiral wanted. He just hoped it didn't come to that.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Adama was in his office having a meeting with the President, when Tabitha managed to burst into the room. The President's guards were struggling to restrain her as Adama's door guards struggled to free her from their grip. Even though this seemed to be escalating into something serious, both of the Fleet leaders couldn't restrain the laughter from their eyes at the odd looking sight. Roslin decided to say something before the men ended up either hurting each other, hurting the tiny woman or breaking all of the furniture.**

"**Gentleman. Please. Do you really think all this is necessary?" she said with humor showing thru her voice. At hearing her, the men all froze in place. Tabby saw their momentary distraction as her opportunity. She squirmed out of the pile of bodies and quickly scooted over to the Commander's desk. When the men all noticed the child sized woman was no longer being held by any of them, they all sheepishly looked toward their respective commanders..**

**In a commanding voice, Adama ordered. "That will be all." The look on the Commanders face left no room for doubt. All four men knew they had just been dismissed. As they left they continued to eye each other, but didn't say a word. Once they were gone and the hatch closed once more, both the President and Commander looked down at where Tabby had managed to kneel before Adama's chair. At seeing her pained expression, both mistakenly thought she may have been injured in the scuffle.**

"**Tabitha?" they both said. When she continued to stare at only Adama, it was he who continued. "Tabitha? Are you alright? They didn't manage to really hurt you, did they?" When she shook her head, he noted a single tear broke free from her cat shaped, amethyst eyes. He looked up at Laura, then back down to Tabby. "Tell me what's wrong, Tabitha." he ordered gently. Tabby glanced quickly over at Roslin, then back into Adama's face. He knew it must be very important for her to burst in here the way she had, but he could sense her reluctance to say anything in front of the President. He knew Tabby generally steered clear of her. The President made her nervous for some reason. Realizing Tabitha wouldn't or couldn't say anything in Laura's presence, he reached for the tiny woman's hand. Leading her over to his sleeping area, he prompted once more. "Alright, Tabitha. It's only me here to hear you. What was so important that you couldn't wait until after my meeting?"**

"**Lee!!" burst from her lips. She began to breath heavily, as if she were trying to regain control. Her face took on a look of concentration.**

"**What do you mean, Lee?" He too burst out. What was wrong with his son? He remembered how this woman claimed to be able to feel him, even from a great distance. He had been given no report of anything happening to his son, but was it possible Tabitha had sensed something? That she would really know, even before any report could be sent to him? Grabbing her by her shoulders, he brought her focus back to himself. "Tabitha. What about Lee?"**

**Neither of them had noticed Roslin stood up from her chair, at hearing Lee's name. She truly cared for this young man. He had been with her from the beginning. From before she was even sworn in with the Sacred Scrolls. Knowing they had moved off for privacy, but not caring at the moment, she stepped closer to the two.**

"**He's …. afraid. ….. He's been singled out. ………Cain, she wanted him all alone. Now the crew…. He's been singled out. I feel it. He's not safe, Bill." Anxiety was flowing off her in waves. It wasn't that he didn't believe her. He just didn't know what he could do about it. He couldn't just call over there and accuse his Superior Officer of wrong doing, with no proof. Just as he knew he couldn't order her to return his son to him. This would certainly take some finesse.**

"**Bill. If she's right, we have to do something. I never trusted that woman, but still. She wouldn't be doing this with no purpose. Even she's not insane enough to lose an asset like Lee. Especially for no reason or gain." Laura said with concern and worry.**

**Both Bill and Tabby flinched at hearing her voice so close. It was obvious to them both, the woman had heard their brief conversation. First giving Tabitha an apologetic look, he then looked over his shoulder to see Roslin pacing just a few feet away.**

**Roslin's mind was already churning with possibilities. She refused to just sit here and do nothing. The Captain needed their help. The whys and hows of them knowing this, were irrelevant to her. For some reason, she trusted what Tabitha had said without question. Her problem was, she knew she didn't have enough information to come up with a solution. With that in mind, "Bill, you have to know something. There has to be something this domineering woman is after. She must have some type of agenda here." Laura noted the look shared between the two, before they both looked back in her direction.**

"**She wants me on her ship, Laura. For some reason I am unaware of, she wants me on her ship. When she tried to order Bill to send me over before, he refused. He informed her I was a civilian. Thankfully before it got out of hand, I showed up here with a couple of lunch trays. I'd intended to have lunch with Bill." Tabby said in her standard calm voice.**

**Laura knew there had to be a lot more to this story. It was Bill who continued. "The Admiral said she was short staffed in her Life Station. She was here to acquire someone from the Galactica. She tried to order Tabitha to the Pegasus." Laura gave him a look to continue. "Tabitha refused, quite eloquently." At the President's raised brows, he took a breath to add - but was cut off by Tabby.**

"**I knew something wasn't right as soon as I entered the room. Bill was looking highly agitated, even though he was hiding it well. It was when the woman actually started speaking, I realized what was wrong. She wanted me on her ship. No, I don't know why she was so fixated on me. That she was, was never in doubt." She looked at Bill for confirmation. At his nod, she continued. "Well, I don't like her. And I told her so. Told her she had no right to order me to her ship. I'm a Civilian. I told her I had your permission to be here on the Galactica."**

"**I see." Roslin was putting the pieces together. "So you think she is doing this 'single out' thing to Lee, to get you on her ship." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "Do you think you'd be safe on her ship? Do you think she would harm you, if you went?" Laura was looking at the small woman with speculation and question. Bill looked at Tabitha with concern. He knew this woman very well by now. He knew if Tabitha thought she could protect his son in any way, she would. Regardless of what it may or may not do to herself.**

**Tabby gave her answer almost instantly, looking Adama full in the eyes. "She can't harm me in any way that matters. She could never make me do anything I didn't want to do. Only I control me." Although Roslin wasn't sure she totally understood that answer, she noted it seemed to reassure Bill. "But if I were to give her what she wants; if I move over to her ship, she may back off of Lee. If she doesn't, maybe I could deal with that issue myself. Either way, I'd be there to watch Lee's back and get you any information you may require."**

**Laura was known for her negotiation skills, it was an area she excelled at. "Tabitha, may I suggest you agree to transfer over, with conditions?" She had both of the undivided attention once more. "Agree to go over with the condition of bunking in with Lee, just like you did here. Bill can impress this as a necessity. For the Commander's peace of mind, you are to be housed with 'family'. I believe I can help impress that demand also. Being you're a civilian and are such a tiny woman; it would be best for all if you were only bunked in a room where there would be a family member there to see to your 'safety'.**

**Both Bill and Tabby had to agree with Roslin's tactics. It seemed to be a completely reasonable request. Cain would be getting what she wanted, Tabitha. They would be getting what they wanted. Someone to help Lee. Someone Bill trusted would be able to watch his back. Bill only hoped this wouldn't blow up in all of their faces. The thought of all his children being on the ship with that tyrant, felt like a Raptor was sitting on his chest. He'd not realized until this very moment, it was Tabitha who had eased the weight in his chest.**

**He slowly walked over to his desk, to place the call. He knew he was going to add another very specific request. Tabitha must be allowed to come back to the Galactica on a weekly basis. He would present it as HIS need to see his daughter. A civilian daughter who had never had any desire to enlist. But in reality it was so Helo could take her to the observation lounge as he had been doing since Lee's transfer.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	22. pt 3: c11

Hearts and Fates Entwined

By: Fairedust

Part three

Chapter 11

**Laura had insisted on having the meeting with Cain and Adama on Colonial One. It being neutral ground and with Tabitha being a civilian, she thought it best. Laura also wanted to impress upon Cain that Tabby was still a civilian. That she was to be returned back to the Galactica and her 'father' whenever she chose. That Tabby was choosing to be placed onto the Pegasus now, was voluntary. It was by no means to be taken as enlistment. The President wasn't taking any chances she could avoid. She insisted the arrangement be put into writing and kept on file not only on the Battleships, but also here on Colonial One.**

**Bill was surprised at how well the arrangements had gone with Cain. When Cain asked with suspicion as to why Tabitha had agreed to be placed on the Pegasus, Tabitha had said she 'missed her family'. Cain seemed satisfied with that answer and didn't pursue it any farther. When it came to the agreement to allow Tabitha to spend her 'off' day aboard the Galactica, to be with her 'father'; Cain again seemed to have no issues with the arrangement. When it came to Tabitha being billeted in one of her Ranking Officer's bunkrooms, Lee's bunkroom to be exact, she tried to balk. It was seeing the set look upon both the Commander's and Tabitha's face that settled it. If she was to get this woman on her ship, she knew she'd have to concede. At least for now. **

**Cain was pleased to see that the tiny woman already had her gear with her, on Colonial One. She would be able to return to her ship with her prize. She had found herself asking herself why it was so important to have this woman on her ship several times. **

**She had to admit, she still wasn't 100% sure why it was so important. She'd wanted this woman ever since she had first heard of her. Maybe it was the stories she had overheard of the woman who could heal the injured. It seemed those stories were constantly trying to wrestle some lost memory back into existence. All she knew for sure was, she wanted this strong willed, beautiful woman under her control. Thinking of that gave her chills both of anticipation and fear. To her that was a heady combination.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Once aboard the Pegasus, Cain honored the deal. Cain instructed Tabitha to report to Life Station at the start of the next days first shift. Before they parted ways Cain informed Tabitha she was to follow military protocol at all times. Even though Tabitha was not in the military, she was expected to stay in shape. Cain gave Tabitha permission to use the Officer's gym facilities. Looking over Tabby's diminutive size, she advised her to use extreme caution. Once done giving out these instructions, she signaled to one of the deck crew. She told the man to show Tabby where she was to be billeted. At the look of question on Tabby's face, Cain stated aloud for her to be brought to Captain Adama's bunkroom. Then seeming to have no more patience for the minor details, Cain left to head back to her CIC. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**When Lee entered his bunkroom sometime later, he was stunned. At first, he thought he'd finally gone over the edge and lost his mind. There, sitting at the center table with her back to the door, was Abby drawing in one of her countless art pads. He took a quick glance around the room and noticed the woman had the other three occupants of the room complete attention. They were each in their respective bunks, two with books and one simply lying there. All three pairs of eyes were on Abby. For her part, she seem not to notice, like she often did. However, Lee knew she was fully aware of the three men watching her. Just as he knew she was probably aware it was him standing behind her. Not willing to give up her secret to anyone, he decided to call out to her.**

"**Abby? " he noted the three other occupants look at him in surprise when he addressed her by name, but only for a moment. In the next moment his attention was wholly on the woman, as she stood and turned to face him. **

**Tabby had been silent ever since she had entered the room. The three other men had already been in there when the deck hand had showed her in. At the questioning looks from the three men, the deck hand quickly explained she was there under Cain's orders. After doing so, he quickly left the area. Abby looked around with mild curiosity for a moment. It didn't take her long to figure out which bunk belonged to Lee. She was pleased to see the bunk directly above his was not taken. She quickly stowed her stuff in the locker next to Lee's and threw her pillow onto the top bunk. She'd get Lee to trade with her later, she thought. She then pulled out one of her art pads and charcoals. Moving over to the table, she decided to place her back towards the door. This wasn't something she usually did, but she much preferred having the closed door at her back than the three staring men. Then she settled in to await Lee's return.**

**Lee was right. She knew it was him, the moment he stepped thru the hatch. If she were being honest, she'd known he was close long before that. While she had been sitting there at the table, she had been periodically hearing these men's thoughts. After getting the initial floodgate of lust from them, she decided to close her mind to the majority of what she heard. She decided there was a way to take care of several problems at once. She just hoped Lee would co-operate. When Lee called out her name, she immediately stood and turned around. The look of shock and happiness on his face looked as if he might. Moving with her trademark cat grace, she approached him. When she was close enough, she noted he hadn't backed away one hair. If anything he seemed to open himself up. When she was close enough, she pulled him into a tight embrace. Without conscious thought, he returned her powerful hug.**

**Abby had many things motivating this welcome. First, she knew how desperately Lee needed this type of warm, loving, safe contact. Second, it was a way for her to get a first hand reading on what he was going thru. She wasn't sure if he would actually tell her and she wasn't willing to risk him being too prideful at the moment. She had felt his pain and fear all the way in the Galactica. Third, it was a way for her to stake her claim onto him. Let anyone know she would be watching out for him. As things progressed, members of this crew would realize she was someone to be reckoned with. She would be capable of not only watching his back but guarding it. Lastly, and quite honestly the least important of all, it would let these men realize she wasn't a lone damsel.**

**When Abby pulled him into her embrace, he surprised himself, when he didn't even hesitate to return it. He knew he'd missed her, but before this very moment he didn't realize just how much. Wrapping his arms around her completely, he squeezed her to him tightly. Lowering his head next to hers, "I've missed you Abs." he said quietly. As if suddenly remembering they were not alone, he once again stood straight and pulled back slightly. He did not relinquish his hold completely though. He moved one of his hands to her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"**

**Once she had him in her embrace, she had been able to feel everything he had. She was also fully aware of the attention the two were drawing from the other three occupants of the room. Knowing this was neither the time or the place, she kept the bright, warm smile on her face. "I've been waiting for you to get here and trade bunks with me. You know how hard it is for me to climb onto a top bunk?" she said with a little giggle. At his confused expression, she took his hand and moved him over by his bunk. Seeing her colorful pillow sitting on the bunk above his, he looked at her with concern. This wasn't the place for her to be. What the FRAK had his father been thinking of!!! Seeing his face shift from confusion to worry, she quickly raised her palm to his cheek. As she knew it would, he calmed almost instantly. Under her breath she said, "Not here, Lee. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I've got you." As strange at that sounded, coming from such a tiny woman, Lee believed her. He'd known this woman for quite some time now. If she said it was going to be alright, then it would be.**

"**Hey, after you get out of my lower bunk and move your stuff to the top where it belongs; you think you could show me around this place?" Abby said in a playful voice, nudging him in the side. "Absolutely, Abby. I'll show you anywhere you want to see." Lee responded with a nudge of his own. It was amazing, he thought. She'd only been with him for a few minutes, and already he was beginning to feel better. He knew he'd still need to be looking over his shoulder. Just like he knew many on this crew seemed to have it in for him. But now, he was no longer alone. Abby was here to help watch his back. Hazarding a quick glance over his shoulder, he realized he may need to be watching her back too.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In no time at all the bunk arrangements were altered to Abby's satisfaction. Lee was curious why she wanted to trade with his lower bunk. If she had just wanted a lower bunk, the one next to his was still empty. She'd used the top bunk above his on the Galactica, when Kara had messed up her knee. She'd told them both she didn't like having Kara sleep below her, because Kara tended to kick. So she had move up above his. So being in a top bunk wasn't a problem for her either. Knowing Abby the way he did, he knew there was some type of madness behind her logic. He wasn't sure she'd be willing to share it though. He decided to leave it alone for the time being.**

**Knowing they had had the full attention of the other three in the room, since he had entered and Abby had probably had it even before that; he was feeling decidedly uncomfortable. He wanted to get them both out of there. "So Abby? Where you want me to show you first?"**

**Abby too was aware of the stares from the other occupants, but unlike Lee she wasn't concerned in the least. What WAS bothering her was her lack of activity since she had woken up this morning. She'd spent the early morning packing up her belongings. Then she needed to say her good-byes to several of the crew. By the time she was done, it was time to get on the Raptor, to Colonial One. She'd been unable to get in either her run or any gym time. Her body was becoming stiff and tense with all the inactivity. Lee also looked as if he could do with something to release his inner tension. "We'll need to change first. I want to check out the gym. Maybe I can find someone to go a few rounds with."**

**Lee's first thought was FRAK. The fact that she would be changing in front of these men hadn't occurred to him, until just then. It never seemed to bother him, when she would do so aboard the Galactica. But the Pegasus was different. The people were different. He, himself wasn't self-conscious. Leary at times of being so exposed to attack yes. But it wasn't he those men would be gawking at, but her. She once again laid her hand against his cheek. The look in her eyes was total understanding. Her calm affected him as it usually did. Giving her a small nod, he pulled out his gear.**

**Abby could all but feel the anticipation of the other men. It didn't bother her, but she knew it did Lee. So with that thought in mind she made sure she changed as discreetly as possible, much to their disappointment. Shortly they were both ready. Lee said he'd carry their gear, as he led her to the Pegasus' impressive gym.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Much to Lee's relief, he found their ability for easy conversation had followed her over from the Galactica. Tabby informed Lee of the arrangement she had entered into with Cain. Knowing she would still be able to get into the Galactica's observation deck came as a big relief. Almost since realizing she would be staying here with him on the Pegasus, he'd been trying to figure out a way to get her into the one they had here. Thus far, he was coming up blank. Although this ship's observation room was still left open, there was just no way to insure Abby's privacy when she star bathed.**

**There were few in the gym when they first arrived. Lee lead Abby over to the free weights first. It had been a while since he'd been able to use the free weights. He didn't trust anybody here to spot him. Now that Abby was here, he found that was what he really wanted to do.**

**It didn't take Abby very long to realize how exhausted Lee really had become as of late. She decided it would be best to call a halt on the weights after only a short time. By then though, there were many others in the gym. She asked Lee if he would mind watching a few sparring matches. Not knowing what her real intention was, he whole heartedly agreed. It didn't take Abby long to find what she was looking for. A large man had entered the gym. He was nearly as large as George. But unlike George, this man was clearly a bully. Just what she was looking for. He immediately took over the mat, shoving the ones still using it off. He then began to strut around the mat asking for any brave souls to take him on. After she'd seen him beat down a few of the smaller men, she heard him asking for any more takers.**

**Lee felt his heart stop, as Abby gracefully approached the large man on the mat. She eyed him critically up and down, moving all the way around him. The man for his part stood there as happy as you please, thinking she was merely admiring his person. Lee on the other hand knew exactly what she was doing. As much as he wanted to, he dared not close his eyes. **

"**Do you hold to any rules when you fight? As far as I could see, I don't believe so." She said in her soft clear voice. Actually what she had observed more closely resembled a bar brawler, than a military trained fighter. The man was definitely powerful, but he was sloppy. The man responded in his gruff voice, "There's no rules in military fighting, darling. Well no rules, except to win, that is." She continued to circle around him. Like a cat stalking it's prey, Lee noticed. The man puffed up at what he thought must be her admiration of his prowess. The others were all looking on, in curiosity. They'd noted the Captain's pained look. Did the Captain know something the rest didn't or was he simply upset that the beautiful woman he'd entered with was now giving her attention to the brute? Either way, the next few moments looked as if they could get interesting. **

**Again in her clear, soft voice, " If there are no rules, like you suggest. Would you be willing to fight with anyone here? Anyone willing to take up your so called challenge? What I'd really like to know is, if you'd be willing to fight and lose to me?" The look on her face began with innocence, but finished with challenge. The brute was momentarily taken aback by her challenging look. Then he began to laugh. Lee noticed that while his posture and laugh looked full of outward confidence, the man's eyes shown with confusion and a trace of worry. As much as he was worried that Abby my get struck by the mans mighty fists. He almost felt sorry for the brute, for what he assumed Abby was about to put him thru.**

"**You talk real big for such a tiny thing, don't you. Come on now you little vixen, time for play is over. Let one of these other brave men come up here to challenge me." He said with much bravado. Lee was surprised no one made a sound. They were all looking at the woman in question. Instead of moving aside as they expected, she continued to circle. The look in her eyes had changed from playful challenge to disappointment. "Just as I suspected. You are merely a bully, a coward. Here I thought I would actually be able to get in a good bout, but…." It wasn't said in a taunting tone as one would expect. She truly sounded disappointed.**

**Being called a coward in front of the other men seemed to be all the additional motivation this man needed. He reached out with one of his huge paws, to catch her. She easily evaded him with her feline grace. But when she looked at him now, her eyes were all aglitter. Lee knew she was as happy as could be. She almost had him where she wanted him. Unfortunately for Lee, he realized for this to have the effect she was looking for she would need to goad the man some more. If he was unwilling to go all out, this would all be for nothing. Or even worse, it would backfire. No Lee realized, she needed this man to come at her full throttle.**

"**So you are willing to accept me as your sparring partner after all." With a speed few men present had seen before, Tabby came in tight to the man, managing to give him several light taps to his face. That was it, the man was like a raging bull. Tabby finally had the man exactly as she wanted him, full throttle. Unlike when she sparred with either Helo or himself, he noticed Tabby wasn't pulling her hits at the last second. She wanted this man to feel pain.**

**While the man had been unable to land a single blow with either his hands or feet. Tabby had landed several. The man was simply out classed. That didn't seem to deter him though. He continued to get back up and launch another attack. Although the man had become bloodied, he still wanted to continue. Lee quickly realized she was playing with the man, much like a cat with a mouse. Abby was making a point. A very painful one. She wanted those around her to see what she was capable of. Lee thought the demonstration had gone on long enough. Besides, there was still the possibility the man could get in a lucky hit. "Abby enough. …Just finish it." he said in an exasperated tone. She glanced over at Lee quickly and gave a slight nod. With two more blows the man lay on the mat unconscious. **

**Without looking at any of the onlookers, she gracefully moved over to Lee. Looking him in the eyes she gave him another slight nod. Lee returned the gesture, letting her know he understood what had just happened. Quietly gathering up their things, they left the gym. Lee had no doubt that what had just happened here would make the rounds of the ship, before they'd even managed to wash up, eat dinner and re-enter their bunkroom for the night.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	23. pt 3: c12

Hearts and Fates Entwined

By: Fairedust

Part three

Chapter 12

**Lee was only partially right, on estimating the time it would take for word of Abby's time in the gym to circulate. Kara was waiting outside their door, when they arrived. When Abby saw her, she hurried to engulf her in a hug. Lee was always surprised at how they looked when they did this. Kara was not known for showing displays of affection, but with Abby it seemed so natural. In no time all three were moving away from the bunkroom and heading to the mess hall, to catch up.**

**Abby knew both the pilots were running on vapor. Knowing instinctively neither pilot was going to call an end to their happy reunion, she realized it was up to herself to call it a day. So after chatting happily with her two favorite people for almost an hour, she asked if it would be alright to continue catching up at some other time. She told them both she was desperately in need of a shower, before calling it a night. Though Kara was disappointed, she agreed. Lee then led Abby back to their quarters. **

**When they entered thru the hatch, the rest of their bunkmates were all present, all five of them. Abby took in the men around her and quickly realized she would be the only female in the room. Balderdash, she thought briefly. But it only caused her a moment of concern. Being in a room full of men was just another part of living aboard a military vessel. There was nothing to be done about it, so she simply dismissed any misgivings she may have had. She moved over to her locker, to gather her shower gear. Then she waited for Lee to show her the way. **

**Oddly Tabitha never saw herself as beautiful, as most everyone else did. She tended to see herself as anything but. She saw herself as being far to small and pixie looking. She had no use for her well rounded hips or full breasts. This is why she tended to only wear loose fitting clothes. Her eyes which were truly beautiful, she saw as being too unusual for comfort. She thought her high, full cheek bones and full bow mouth were too dramatic for her small face. She**** generally assumed people were surprised by her size, more literally her lack of size, when they stared at her. She thought quite possibly, they sensed she may be somewhat of a freak. She truly never believed any man would look at her as a beautiful woman. The scars on her back only seemed to convince her of this conclusion. She saw herself as a monster, because of them. This was why she made an effort to hide them at all times. Lee hadn't even seen them, when she was star bathing. She made sure her hair always covered them. As far as she knew, only Helo and Cottle were aware of them. **

**Lee for his part took in the new curious looks cast their way. He had no doubt, they had already heard of Abby's time in the gym. By the looks of surprise on all their faces, it was obvious they had been expecting to see some damage left on Abby's tiny form. Lee realized, at first they may have been looking for any new scrapes or bruises on her tiny form, of which they would find none. But it didn't take them long to realize they were looking at an extremely beautiful, sensual woman. Lee had never been more grateful than he was now, that Abby preferred loose fitting clothing. At least they were unable to see just how beautiful her form really was. Something he himself was very aware of. He'd seen her star bathe in nothing but her long flowing hair on a weekly basis for quite some time now.**

**Lee pulled his over protective thoughts to a halt, once he realized Abby was waiting for him to gather his own shower gear. Knowing there was really nothing to be done about this new situation, he too moved to gather his own shower gear. Casting a last glance at the curious men in the room, he showed her to the showers.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**When they first entered the room, he was relieved to note there were very few people present. It wasn't until they were both in their individual stalls, standing under the wonderfully hot spray, that he finally began to relax. Hearing Abby's giggle from the next stall, he looked over the divider at her. "Just what do you find so funny, over there?" he said in a friendly bantering tone. "You Lee." she said still giggling. That wasn't what he'd been expecting. "Me? What do you find so funny about me?" he said in a slightly offended tone. No man liked being laughed at, especially while he was standing naked in the shower. **

"**Don't get your knickers all in a knot over there Lee. I just found it funny that you finally decided to relax while you were standing there wet and naked. That's all, I swear." she said, while attempting to control her laughter. Lee hadn't realized until she'd said it, but what she said was true. Here he was standing wet and naked, felling totally relaxed in these showers for the first time. He too began to laugh softly. He realized his new relaxed and comfortable mood was all her doing. "I don't know if I've told you this yet. I'm very glad you decided to come over to the Pegasus, Abby."**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The days that followed seem to blur together. Abby spent many hours in the Pegasus' Life Station. But as was standard, she was only expected to fill one long shift for six consecutive days; then have the seventh day to herself. Cain had been correct when she'd told Adama she was short staffed. Abby's shifts were not the standard eight but twelve. She spent all her free time with mostly Lee, but managed to get in some time with Kara too, if Lee was on shift. Cain for her part didn't seem to see any reason to make Abby's schedules conflict with Lee's as she did prior, with Kara and Lee's schedules. Abby was thus far fulfilling all of Cain's demands. Cain getting what she wanted from Tabby so far, had pulled Lee off the 'single out' list. Allowing the CAG not to have his men watch Lee so threateningly, but watch him all the same. What the CAG did not know was that Cain had no intention of making it easy for the Captain. If there was no longer a threat, Tabitha may decide to move back to the Galactica.**

**Cain's head doctor had informed her, that Tabitha (as she insisted everyone on the Pegasus call her) was working out very well. The Life Station was running smoother than ever before. The patients were recovering faster and with less medicines as they had previously done. The staff were all looking less stressed too. All in all the doctor said he couldn't be happier. Cain was pleased. Still there was some lost memory trying to struggle free. Something that involved this woman, somehow. What it was still remained elusive.**

**When Cain had heard of the incident in the gym, involving a sparring match Abby had been in with one of her more brutish officer's, she'd sent first for Abby. Then she'd sent for a few of the observers. Finding nothing she could actually discipline her for, she merely gave her a caution to be more careful in the future. Tabitha readily agreed. Saying she would be more cautious with choosing her sparring partners in the future. Although Tabitha's tone had been submissive, Cain noted her unusual eyes had been anything but. Tabby had made sure she was looking over the Admiral's shoulder when she gave her answer. She didn't want this domineering woman to feel like she was being challenged.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Since Abby's arrival, the bunk room situation had somehow finally become more relaxed. By the end of her second week, Lee found himself able to relax in the bunk room and be more like his old self. Not on constant guard. That was due in large part, their bunkmates coming to a new respect for the tiny woman. Lee discovered one night, exactly why Abby had wanted to trade bunks with him. Lee had slept poorly since his arrival to the Pegasus. One night, he finally managed to fall into a deep sleep. He never heard the hatch slowly open. Even though the other men had, they never stirred from their bunks. They knew better than to get involved with a hazing.**

**Abby also had heard the hatch open quietly. The room was cast in dim shadows, being lit only by the small light designating the door. Knowing all who were supposed to be in here already were, she was on instant alert. Even though there was always the possibility there was a legit reason for the newcomers, she figured there was a more sinister reason behind this late night visit. She was correct. When she saw the two men stalk closer to where her and Lee's bunks were situated, she saw what looked like a 'loaded' pillowcase dangling from one of the men's hands. That decided it for her. She knew that either Lee or herself were about to become a target. She was also aware the other occupants of the room were aware of the newcomers and were not going to be any help. Just as she was aware that Lee was in a deep sleep above her.**

**She lay motionless, waiting for them to stalk closer. She had no intention of letting either of them realize she was aware of them. As they grew near, she watched them scan her bunk. When she saw them give her bunk a dismissive shake of their heads and look up to Lee's bunk, she was positive he was their intended target. They were but a few steps away now. She saw the man holding the pillow case raise his arm. She was fully aware of his intention. He was going to beat Lee while he was defenseless, in his sleep. A true cowards tactic, she thought with disgust. She decided she was going to show no mercy. Just as the man began the motion to strike out at Lee, Abby sprung from her bed like a coiled cat. The sound she made more closely resembled an attacking jaguar, than anything human. It was that very sound that woke Lee from his deep slumber.**

**By the time Lee's confused mind could register the danger and jump down from his rack, Abby had already taken one of the men out. The man who'd held the pillow case laid broken and unconscious on the ground. The second man, seeing how quickly the wild woman had dispatched his partner, quickly pulled out a very large, very mean looking knife. Lee felt torn. Should he step in and protect his friend or should he stay out of her way. The look he saw on her face looked as if she was not only fully prepared to take this man on with his knife bared, it looked as if she was truly relishing the prospect. Lee was itching to jump between them both.**

"**Don't you dare move, Lee. I'll not have you stop me. The bastard brought this upon himself." she growled. Her eyes never left her target, as he watched her continue to stalk her prey. In the initial scuffle the center table had somehow been pushed in front of the door, effectively blocking the exit. This meant there was a lot more room to maneuver. Someone had managed to pull the unconscious man over against the side of the room, but other than that, none of the others had made a move to interfere. **

**Lee was stunned at hearing the primal quality in Abby's voice. But he still felt the need to step in and protect her. "Abby he's got a knife! You need to back away now! Come over here and get behind me." When she glanced back over her shoulder to look at Lee, the man holding the knife took advantage of her momentary distraction. "ABBY!!" Lee cried out, when he saw the man lunge out and manage to slice her sleeve.**

"**Lee!! RELAX! You're only helping this bastard, by distracting me." she said in exasperation. "Sorry" Lee apologized. The eyes of the other men in the room were fixed on the dangerous dance happening before them. They'd all heard how she had handled 'the brute' in the gym. They'd seen with their own eyes how quickly she had dispatched the first man here. Now they were beyond curious as to how she would deal with this new threat. When they saw her look down at her torn sleeve then back at her target, her expression gave them all chills. **

**Looking down at her now sliced sleeve, she took a deep breath. Never slowing her circling moves on the dumb bastard, she looked up at him with eyes glittering with unadulterated malice. The smile that formed on her bow lips could have frozen molten steel. For the first time since this assignment started, the man was getting frightened. When he saw the tigress take out his partner, he hoped it was luck on her part. When she looked as if she had no intention of backing down, he thought pulling his trusted knife would be all it would take. When he realized that wasn't the case, he knew he'd have to fight the tiny woman. He'd heard about her sparring event. So he wasn't foolish enough to underestimate her, due to her size. But he really wasn't expecting her to move forward when he was the only one armed. **

**He had only been aiming for her sleeve. He'd no intention of striking her flesh. He thought if he showed her he was serious, that would be enough to make her back down. But now, seeing the look on her face, he realized he was now going to be in a fight for his life. It no longer mattered to him that his orders were to only beat on the Captain. He knew the Admiral would be displeased her orders were not carried out in the manor she had requested. But damn it, the Admiral never warned him about this hell cat either.**

**When Abby looked back up from her torn sleeve, her mind was made up. This man had tried to attack Lee. Her Lee, who had been lying there defenseless. He had also foolishly struck out at her with a weapon. When she thought he was only going to fight her with his body, her only intention was to hurt him a little before knocking him unconscious. When she first saw him draw that lethal looking knife, her intention was to disarm him, then knock him unconscious. But the fool had actually struck at her. She was no longer prepared to show him any mercy. She wanted him to feel agony and slow death. Her intent must have been clear on her face, she thought as she saw the man struggle to swallow.**

**Tabby soon grew tired of the circling. She pounced on the man. He tried to protect himself as best he could. Surprisingly, he was able to block most of her first few blows. Her need to stay clear of his blade was why that was possible. On her second assault he wasn't as lucky. She spun in and stuck him repeatedly, managing to crack several ribs. Still he was able to maintain his grip on the knife. As she spun away he managed a lucky return strike. He caught her across the top of her shoulders, slicing her shirt clean with the blade. Her hair had swung wildly around to her front, giving him a clear shot. On her next attack she managed to seal one of his eyes shut. The man realized it was truly either him or her. This wild cat or was she really a crazed demon, kept coming at him. Each time taking another piece, when she whirled back out of his reach. He'd never considered himself a coward before. The Admiral had referred to him as a 'Razor'. **

**She was coming in yet again. He thought perhaps he would do better if he was able to get a hold of this wild cat, she was simply moving too fast for him to be able to get to her. With this thought in mind, when she came in for her next attack, he reached one of his arms around her. She managed to strip him of his blade this time, but he now had a firm grip on her too. She writhed and bucked then she slammed her foot down hard on his instep, effectively breaking several bones there. When he flinched back slightly, it allowed her to forcefully bring her knee up into his groin. This caused the powerful man to stoop forward enough for Abby to grab the back of his head. As she pulled down on his head, she rammed the back of her skull into his face. **

**He tore away from her in agony. She'd just broken one of his cheek bones and his nose. What neither of them noticed was in his pain, his grip had latched onto the back of her shirt. When he wrenched himself away from her, he managed to bring the entire back panel of her shirt with him. On Tabby's next run she intended to go for the kill, she'd played with her target long enough. She made a quick spin, then leapt into the air. Her foot landed high up on his chest, causing him to slam into one of the lockers. His breath knocked clear from his lungs, he fell to his knees. She quickly moved up behind him, putting one arm around his throat and the other around his head. She had every intention of snapping the mans neck. If she managed to pull his head clean off, that would make her happy at the moment.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee now stood motionless watching her brutally attack the man. To him, it looked as if she was taking her time in order to inflict as much pain as possible. He felt no pity for the man himself; it was that he felt it for her. By nature, Abby was really a very gentle person. He knew what this was going to do to her when it was all over. When he saw the knife slice across her shoulders, effectively slicing her shirt in almost two, he sucked in a huge gulp of air. He felt it leave his chest once again, when he saw it appeared to have no effect on her. Well no other effect other than to piss her off even more, if that was even possible. **

**When he saw the man manage to get one of his arms around her back, he stepped forward with the intention of helping her. He realized he shouldn't have bothered, as he saw how brutally she managed to free herself. He cringed when he heard the back of her head make contact with the man's face. When he heard the sickening sound of the man's face cracking. He watched her wind herself up to deliver a vicious spin kick to the mans chest. When he realized what her final intent was, he rushed forward. He couldn't let her live with it. With no thought to what her reaction may be, Lee reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Abby enough. It's over, let him go. You don't need to do this."**

**He was relieved that she didn't instantly strike out at him, thinking he was a new threat. Though she was no longer applying near bone snapping force, she still hadn't let the nearly unconscious man go yet. In an effort to calm her, he moved his hand under her hair and against the back of her neck. Then he lowered his hand farther and began to move it slowly back and forth across her back. What he felt there totally confused him. He'd seen her in the nude, star bathing. Every inch of skin he'd seen bathed in the starlight, had been porcelain smooth. Then Lee felt her flinch very hard. When he felt her suddenly become a ball of motion once more, he felt his own body tense.**

**When Tabby realized Lee was touching her back, she initially froze. Then in the next moment she was pushing the now unconscious man away from her. Once freed of her burden, she jumped up and spun around to face Lee. She quickly made sure her hair was covering her now bare back. Had he seen? Had he really seen the monster that she was? The room was only lit by the door sign, since all had been in bed. Was it possible that he didn't? Gods what would he think of her, if he really had seen her scars? Would he turn from her too, once he realized she was a monster?**

**Everyone she knew who had ever seen her scars had turned on her, calling her a monster. Everyone that is except Helo and Cottle. Cottle had chosen to respect her privacy when he'd discovered them. All he'd said was, when she was ready, he'd be there to listen. Maybe there would be something he could do for her. Helo had had the misfortune of seeing them still fresh, when he'd convinced her to have the doc aboard his ship look at them. Even though Helo never treated her as a monster, she knew the sight had sickened him. When he'd turned away from the sight of her back, she'd seen the anger and disgust on his face. Though he'd refused to leave her side during the entire time it took the doctor to patch her up, it still took him almost a week to be able to look her in the eyes.**

**Lee saw her staring at him wide eyed. She looked ready to bolt like a frightened animal, at any moment. Taking a quick look around the room, he was relieved when one of the other pilots finally decided to step up. "Apollo, why don't you take your girl there to get all cleaned up. We'll take care of the trash." Lee gave his fellow bunkmate a grateful nod. Then he saw one of the others move the table away from the door. **

**Cautiously, he took hold of Abby's upper arm. Leading her first over to their lockers, he reached into his own. After grabbing a couple of towels, one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweats; he threw them all over his shoulder. Then he reached into her locker to grab her small med kit. Then he gently lead her from the room and to the showers. He noted she still wore a panicked look, that warned him she was ready to bolt at any moment. He hoped she would trust him enough not to do so. He needed to take care of whatever had just happened to her. Knowing her the way he did, he knew she would refuse to go to Life Station. He just hoped whatever had just happened, he'd be able to take care of it for her. **

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**When they entered the shower room, Lee realized Abby must now be freezing. Her back was only covered by a few remnants of her shirt and her hair. He chastised himself for not thinking of bringing along a sweatshirt too. He managed to get her settled onto one of the benches and then moved to dampen one of the towels he'd brought with them. He'd need a wet cloth to be able to clean off all the blood and whatever wounds he could see on her hands and arms and whatever his hand had felt on her back. When he returned to her side, he wasn't sure exactly where to start. He figured since she had flinched so badly when his hand had stroked the odd feeling ridges on her back, that must be where she somehow got hurt the worst. He was confused as to how that was even possible. As far as he had been able to see, the only contact that fool had made to her back was when his blade had sliced her shirt. What he'd felt was a lot more than a single slice. **

**The lighting in the bunkroom had been pretty dim. At seeing her now in the bright lighting of the shower room, he was shocked at how much blood was really covering her. From all that was covering her, if none of it hopefully turned out to be her own, both of those men were lucky to still be alive. Abby had yet to say a single word. So far, she hadn't bolted or fled as he had feared. She'd allowed him to lead her by her arm. Of which he'd kept a gentle, but firm grip on; until he moved to wet the towel. Moving back in front of her once more, he tried to get her to look at him. For some reason, she refused to look at his face. Lee took a steadying breath. He had no idea if he would be capable of dealing with her latest injuries. He sincerely hoped so, for her sake. **

**He made the decision to start with her back first. Him reaching out to move her hair away from her back finally got a reaction from her, it just wasn't what he was expecting. She tried to bolt up from the bench, causing her head to run into his chin. Both let out a small yelp of pain and surprise. Lee managed to put a restraining hand on her shoulder, to prevent her from leaving. While making a ginger inspection of his chin with his hand, Abby finally spoke. "Lee? Could I please use the other towel? I'm cold." Giving her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, he quickly placed the still dry towel about her shoulders. Once he did, she quickly pulled her hair out from under it; so it was all now laying on top. Unknown to her, the towel and her hair left the very base of her back exposed. For the first time, Lee was able to see a small portion of her horribly scarred flesh. He managed to not make a sound, as he stood behind her. He knew instinctively that if he did, there would be no stopping Abby's flight.**

**Lee took a steadying breath. What he now suspected he would find under the towel, she was desperately trying to hide from him. He decided it may be best to inspect her other injuries first. He began with her scalp and was pleased to see she had no lacerations. She did however have a very large lump on the back of her head. That must be from when she broke the man's face. Looking over her face, he found no cuts or bruising under the blood he'd gently cleaned off. Just her frightened eyes. He continued to do his best to reassure her with his gentle touch. Her hands were next. Here he took several minutes with each one to clean the blood off. He was relieved to note that so far all the blood he'd removed had not been her own.**

**Next he felt it would be best to remove her bloodied pants. He'd brought along a pair of his own sweats, thinking if she had any cuts or bruising his loose fitting sweats would not hurt her as much. He was pleased to see she didn't even sport a single bruise on her dusky toned skin. Quickly he helped her into his much too big sweats.**

"**Abby, I need you to remove what's left of your shirt. It's covered in blood, and I need to see if any of it is yours. Can you do that for me?" He asked her gently. At seeing her hesitant nod, he helped her remove what was left, while letting her keep the towel around herself. Here he was able to make out where the ugly looking blade had drawn a line down her upper right arm. The cut wasn't deep. The blade had only grazed her skin hard enough to draw a thin line of blood, marking the contact. Her left arm had suffered a little more damage. She had a nasty looking gash on the back of her left forearm. It was clear to Lee that she had used her arm to block one of the man's blows. After cleaning the wound as best he could, he lathered it with some of her 'special' cream and bandaged it snuggly. Satisfied with his work, he moved on.**

**He'd realized quickly, it was easier to work on her limbs from a kneeling position. It was less intimidating to her and placed him at a much better angle. Lee glanced back to her face to see how she was holding up so far. That's when he realized her throat and quite probably the rest of her torso, if her shirt was any indication, were still covered in blood. Slowly he moved his hand toward her exposed neck. As he gently wiped off the grizzly sight , he worried she would become frightened. He was relieved she hadn't shown any indication of being so. She sat there, docile as a lamb. When he followed the red stains farther down, she eased the towel open for him. **

**His hand momentarily froze mid wipe, as soon as he realized the towel and nothing else were covering her torso. Hazarding a quick glance at her face, he noted she was looking over his head at nothing. Her face seemed resigned to what needed to be done, but that was all. Lee took a deep breath, and tried to swallow past the tightness of his throat. Yes he'd seen her star bathe. But first, it had always been in the dim light of just the stars shining thru the glass. Second, she stood mostly angled away from him. It was true he'd seen glimpses of all of her, but even so he'd never seen her like this. Now he was seeing her in bright lights that left nothing hidden in shadow. Now he was not seeing her at an angle but was facing her directly. He was not feet away from her, sitting in a chair. He was kneeling only inches in front of her. He had a perfect view of her warm, dusky skin. Now that it was actually necessary for him to touch her full, firm breasts and flat, muscular stomach, his heart beat increased against his will.**

**My Gods she's perfect, Lee thought with an internal groan. Lee closed his eyes tightly for a moment in an effort to regain his control. No Lee, stop right there. You can't let yourself think about how perfect she is. It's not right to think of how her skin is about to feel. To anticipate how warm and smooth it will be under your fingertips. It's not right to find enjoyment in the knowledge you are finally about to touch her. She's your friend! She trusts you, for Gods sakes! She needs your help. And here you are, enjoying the view. All these thoughts thundered thru his head. True he was only human, a man. But he was her friend first. To say he was disappointed with himself would be an understatement. Once he felt he was back under control, he quickly completed his task of cleaning her chest and stomach. The only thing left to do was take a look at where the knife had made a run along the top of her shoulders. He wasn't sure she would even let him look. That was why he'd seen to the rest of her first.**

**He'd figured right. When it came time to look at her back, she flatly refused. She said she could tell she hadn't been cut. She'd be fine. She just wanted to catch a couple hours rack time. Trying not to show his disappointment that she didn't trust him, he handed her his t-shirt. Placing his arm around her shoulder, they walked back to their bunkroom. "Thank you Abby." At seeing her questioning look, "Thank you for having my back."**

"**I'll always have your back, Lee. No matter what." she said with conviction.**

"**I hope you understand, the same goes for me. I'll always have your back too. No matter what." he said with feeling. Hoping she could understand she didn't need to hide from him. From what little of her back he'd seen and from what he'd felt with his hand, he had a pretty good idea of what she so desperately was trying to hide. But those marks didn't matter to him. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known, inside and out. Maybe that was something he could get her to finally see for herself someday.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	24. pt 3: c13

Hearts and Fates Entwined

By: Fairedust

Part three

Chapter: 13

**Finally! That strange man was finally able to get some useful Intel from that worthless Cylon, Cain thought. Nobody made a fool out of her, nobody. She couldn't believe she allowed that blond bitch into her heart. Well she made damn sure that frakking Cylon paid dearly for that. As soon as she had been discovered of being a Cylon; Cain had given her head of security full rein on his interrogations. Cain told him to use any and all methods he chose fit, as long as he was able to break the blond beauty. She made sure to impress upon him that this was a machine, so there would be no restrictions of any kind. This thing had no rights, therefore no code of protection to curb any methods. In other words, however he chose to conduct himself would not in anyway get him put up on charges or disciplined. Cain knew he had a reputation for his cruelty. She had kept him on her crew knowing that. As far as she was concerned he was exactly the type of man she needed. He was first and foremost loyal to her every command. Second, he wasn't afraid to use an iron fist when necessary.**

**However, this time it didn't matter how much cruelty he inflicted on that bitch, she simply wouldn't give them anything they could use. He'd been at his interrogation for months now. He'd encouraged the male crew to assist him in his tactics to break the machine's spirit. Still nothing. She refused to speak. Oh, he was able to make her sob and whimper. He was even able to make her scream. But never would she speak. Cain had to satisfy herself with the knowledge the Cylon was getting a first hand taste of hell. Every time Cain entered the Cylon's holding cell area, it did her soul some good to see how beaten and broken the beautiful machine had become. But even that was no longer as satisfying. All the machine would do now was lay there in a catatonic state. No, that certainly wasn't giving Cain any satisfaction. Hearing Dr. Baltar had been named the Fleet's Cylon expert, she had enlisted his expertise. She'd needed to discover everything she could on that new Cylon vessel.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The Pegasus Flight Ready room was full. Stinger, the CAG, was debriefing the room on their latest mission. "The Admiral wants us to find out as much as possible about this new ship of theirs. It must be extremely important to have two Basestars escorting it. This is our main priority. We will not be engaging the enemy at this time, strictly a recon mission only. We don't want them to know we are aware of their location. Our latest projections say they should be in this area here" he said pointing at the screen. "They will be passing thru this area, possibly looking for additional resources. So we are going to set up behind this moon here. It is a nice blind spot. The Cylon's won't even know we're there. All we need to do is wait for the Cylon's to pass us by and get as much Intel as possible. Then jump back to the ..." he was about to conclude his briefing when he heard the undeniable voice of Starbuck. "So you think you have something to add Starbuck or do you just like trying to disrupt my briefings?" he asked angrily. All of his Pegasus pilots knew to never speak while he was talking. If there were ever any questions, they were to be held until the end. NO exceptions. He was well aware of how good a pilot she was, but for the life of him, he truly didn't think her attitude was worth all the headaches she caused.**

"**Well Sir, your plan sucks. The Cylon's aren't stupid. They will never go anywhere near that frakking moon. What you need to do is use the Blackbird….Sir."**

"**Starbuck. You are officially off this mission. I will no longer tolerate any more of your lip or your showboating. Is that clear?" slouching down in her chair, anger pouring off her "Yes Sir." When he heard her response, albeit in an insubordinate tone he moved on. "Apollo, since you've been doing so well, following orders… You will be in the Raptor with me. I need an ECO." Lee answered in the affirmative, though his tone marked his disappointment. Not only had he been pulled from Vipers and moved over Raptors, now he wouldn't even be able to pilot the bird. **

**Shortly after, all the pilots were dismissed. They were told to be on the flight deck with skids up in ninety minutes. When Lee and Kara left the room, they angled themselves over to a wall away from the rest of the pilots. Lee grabbed Kara's arm and pushed a black bag into her hand. Kara looked down with question, but Lee was quick to answer. "It's a recon packet. Go get the Blackbird and take some pretty pictures." Kara gave a quick grin and a nod. She was gone in a flash.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Galactica …**

**The Chief and Helo had just stepped into the storage area. It looked as if there was a party happening. In no time the comments falling from the transferred Pegasus crew had all the existing Galactica crew clenching their jaws. It was Cally however who spoke up, yelling at them to just shut up. She may have hated Boomer for what she put the Chief thru, but still. … These assholes were talking about how the Pegasus crew had all lined up to get their turn to rape their Cylon prisoner. It made her sick. When they continued to hoot and holler, then embellish on their vile acts; Cally charged one of the men. When the Chief tried to break it up, the men from the Pegasus looked at him in interest. Suddenly one of them seemed to realize that it was the Chief who had been with the 'late' Cylon Boomer and it was the taller man who had been with the current Cylon prisoner. The Pegasus men began to laugh all over again as they were telling what their Sergeant was probably at this very moment doing to the current Cylon prisoner. Cally almost threw up, but Helo made a lunge at the man. The Chief was just able to stop him. **

"**No. We gotta go. We gotta go now!" the Chief told Helo. When Helo looked at him, he realized the Chief was right. Both men bolted from the room. Racing to Sharon's holding cel, both men hoped the stories were merely exaggerations meant to get to them. But both realized the stories they'd just heard were probably nothing but the truth.**** They could only pray they got to Sharon in time, to protect her.**

**Sliding around the last corner and barreling into the holding area, both men momentarily drew up short. Their breaths freezing in their lungs. Not only were the stories they heard true, they hadn't made it in time. Sharon lay face down on her cot, with her knees on the ground. They saw two marines clutching Sharon's wrists. They had them stretched in opposite directions and held down against her cot. Her pants were down to her knees. There was a bear shaped man slamming into her from behind. **

**Hearing her pitiful sobs and whimpers broke both Helo and Chief out of their frozen state. They charged. Helo lunged forward and tackled the two men holding her down. The Chief flew at the man violating her from behind. Enraged, Helo was able to hold his own against the two men. In the Chief's rage, he tossed the raping bastard against the bulkhead, like a rag doll. The sergeant's head slammed against the wall hard. It wasn't until both Helo and the Chief were looking down the barrels of two fully automatic rifles that the fight finally left them. Both now breathing heavily, they glanced over to Sharon. What they saw broke both men's hearts. She'd curled up into a fetal position on the floor, pulling her blanket off the cot to cover herself up from the top of her head to her toes. The whimpering sounds coming from her throat were truly soul breaking.**

"**He's dead! You killed the Serge!" Both Helo and the Chief looked over toward the still down man, then at each other. The men Helo had been able to subdue were now on their feet and looking to their fallen sergeant. When they looked back at Helo and the Chief, murder filled their eyes. The next thing both men knew was that they woke up on a Raptor, in handcuffs. The Raptor was filled with the men who'd been responsible for Sharon's abuse, though one of those men now lay dead on the floor of the bird. Looking at each other, they both knew they were in deep shit. They were no longer on the Galactica. They were being taken to the Pegasus and Cain.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee was sitting next to the CAG in the Raptor, when the CAG spoke with a scathing tone. "So are we going to have any problems?" Lee took a deep breath before he answered, "No Sir. Two of my friends have just been arrested and sent to the Pegasus, but there will not be any problems from me." Stinger gave him a curt nod, then "Good. We will be jumping in ten minutes." Only five minutes had passed when they heard Cain's voice over their wireless. She ordered Stinger to disarm and relieve Captain Adama immediately. Lee unclasped his firearm and allowed the CAG to remove his gun. "So do you think I could go to the back?" Lee asked. At seeing a curt nod to his request, he moved toward the back. Frak! This just kept getting worse by the minute. He'd just heard that Helo and the Chief had been detained on the Pegasus about fifteen minutes before they launched. They'd been in the air for another ten. What the hell had happened in that short amount of time that required him to be relieved of duty? That's when he looked at his dradis screen. Oh my Gods! What was happening out there? **

**Both the Pegasus and the Galactica had launched their Vipers. They were going head to head with each other. So far neither side appeared to have been given the go ahead to 'go hot'. Thank the Gods for small favors. But sooner or later someone was going to make a mistake. Someone was going to get killed out there. He had an idea, but it required Kara to jump back here in time. Come on Kara, come on. He punched in an encrypted code to her, hoping she would receive it quickly. His plan depended first on her jumping into the fleet. Knowing her bird didn't carry a transponder, he hoped seeing an unidentified craft would be enough of a distraction. Second, his plan required that she had been able to get the necessary recon about that unknown Cylon ship. And third, it depended on her ability to transfer said Intel to the Pegasus.**

**Kara jumped back to see a sight that confused and scared the hell out of her. What the FRAK was going on. It looked as if all the Vipers from both Battlestars were in the middle of a war …. Between themselves. FRAK!!! She'd only jumped away 45 minutes ago. What the hell happened in that short time. She looked down at her computer screen to punch in the code that would decrypt the incoming message. Thank the Gods, it was from Apollo. What she read didn't give her any reassurance, but she trusted him completely. She sent her return response and began to transmit her newly acquired data to the Pegasus. It didn't seem to take both squadrons any time at all to notice her unidentifiable bird at the edge of the fleet. Suddenly both sets turned from trying to fight each other and moved to intercept her en mass. When it looked as if both sets of Vipers were about to try and blow her out of the sky, she began yelling into her wireless. "This is Starbuck! I'm a friendly! I'm friendly! So why don't we all just be …friendly!" When she heard the call to return to the barn, she breathed a huge sigh of relief.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

* * *

**Lee entered the Brig, then the cell holding the two Galactica prisoners. Both men looked at him in surprise. Lee told them that he wasn't there with a pardon, but only a delay. Then he explained to both men what the Old Man had done for them. Both men were speechless for a moment. They both knew how the Old Man felt about his crew, but to go head to head with the Pegasus? Lee then explained what was going on now. He informed both men of his new status as no longer being a Captain but being demoted down to Leutenant. Helo and the Chief shook their heads with sympathy. Lee explained what Starbuck had been able to accomplish with her unauthorized, fly by the seat of her pants, recon mission. He then went on to tell them that Cain had requested Dr. Baltar's assistance with getting the Pegasus' Cylon prisoner to tell them what that ship was. Once they knew, they were going to prepare an attack mission to deal with this new vessel. Lee stayed a little longer. He was able to reassure both men that Doc Cottle had already examined Sharon. Sharon had suffered no permanent damage from her ordeal. Also he informed Helo that the baby she carried was going to be fine. Knowing he could stay no longer, he assured both men he would return. Getting a confirming nod from the Chief and a "you know where to find us" from Helo, Lee turned and exited the Brig.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A short time later four men came to taunt them thru the glass. The Chief claimed he couldn't hear them. He suggested they should open the doors and come inside for a chat. Much to both men in the cell initial delight, they did just that. Only they didn't come in unarmed as both men had assumed. When the four men surged into the cell brandishing their rifles, both Helo and Tyrol backed up quickly. In no time both men were strapped to opposite bunks and three of the men began to implement their own brand of justice. Beating both men with 'loaded' pillowcases, they reveled in their task. It wasn't until they heard their XO, Fisk, that they stopped and pulled themselves up to attention. **

**Fisk called the men out of the cell. Asking if they realized they were indeed attacking Superior Officers, and not Cylons. When the men admitted they did know, Fisk then asked them if they realized the punishment due that crime on this particular ship. All the men paled considerably thinking that one thru. After a few more words Fisk dismissed the men, who left the brig in a hurry. In their rush to escape, they pushed what looked like a young girl out of their way. None of them even broke stride as she slammed against the far wall of the passage and then fell to the deck. All any of them cared about was putting some distance between themselves and their XO. They didn't want to give the man any reason to change his mind about letting this incident slide. What none of them realized was who they had run over. It wasn't a small child as they had all assumed in their rush, but Tabitha.**

**When Tabby regained her bearings, she rose back to her feet. She had just been told that Helo and the Chief were in the brig. She was still unaware as to why they were there. When she grew closer to the door, she heard both of their voices, but wasn't able to make out very much of what they said. They sounded pained, making her want to rush into the room. But when she heard that man Fisk begin to speak to them, she halted at the thresh hold and listened. When she heard Fisk say in disgust "…Whatever you may think about them, whatever may have been done to 'it', it's not rape. You can't rape a Cylon. They're machines." No one heard her sharp gasp, as she quickly pulled herself back around the outside of the door. Shortly after, she heard the distinctive steps of Fisk drawing closer to the door. Looking around quickly she decided it best if she went unseen. Darting around a corner she waited for the man to leave and turn around the opposite corner, before she again approached the brig.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The man on duty looked up as he saw someone enter. Upon seeing who it was he immediately looked back down at his desk. He had no intention of preventing her access. He had been in Life Station a few weeks ago. It was due to her care that he had not lost his hand. He'd been hurt during a training exercise and the Pegasus Doctor had wanted to amputate. When Miss Tabitha had heard that, she smacked the Doc on the back of his head and began to rail at him; only to stop almost at once. It wasn't because she realized she had hit an officer. It was because she had pushed him out of the room and said she didn't have time to deal with a barbarian. Closing the curtains tight, she walked over to him with such calm she reminded him of an angel. She said she was going to take care of him, then gave him something to make him sleep. He just felt he could trust her to make everything be alright. In her care he knew everything would be ok. **

**When he woke his hand was bandaged almost clear to his elbow, but it was still attached. There was also an very strange odor emitting from same said bandages. It wasn't an unpleasant odor, but one he couldn't identify. For the next two weeks he went to her, so she could check up on his hand. Never once did he consider having the Pegasus' Dr. take a look. The first time the bandages came off, he saw what had been wrapped in his bandaged hand. There nestled amongst the bandages was a small stone and some strange looking plant leaves. When he looked at her in question, she laughingly said, "What? Are you going to start questioning my methods now? If you'd like, I could always have that barbarian come in here and examine your hand. No? Didn't think so. Just relax. I'm not going to do anything that would hurt you. Ok?" He had readily agreed, and decided he really didn't need to know how she managed to save his hand, only that she did. So when she came into the brig, he knew he had absolutely no intention of ever turning her away. She gave him a small nod and walked over to the cell holding the Galactica prisoners.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Helo had noticed her as soon as she cleared the thresh hold. He was at the glass before she made it half way across the room. Tyrol also stood when he saw her, but he wanted to give these two a moment. He knew how close they were to each other. One would think they were very close siblings . That is, if you were able to discount their obvious physical differences. Tabby approached the glass and placed her hands on it. Helo never hesitated, as he placed his on hers with only the glass separating them. She looked up into his eyes, hers full of question and worry. When Helo told her he was alright, that everything would be alright; she gave him a very doubtful look.**

**Tabby realized Karl had no intention of telling her what had happened, why they were in here. He was trying to protect her, she knew. But she didn't need him to protect her. She needed to know what was happening. Helo never even considered Tabby would try to read him. They had a long understanding that she would not do this with him, since it made him so uncomfortable. When he saw her close her eyes, he thought she was only trying to regain control of her emotions. But when she opened them, Helo realized immediately what she had done by seeing the emotions flash across her face. First he saw shock that quickly turned into pained sorrow. Then it slipped into disgust only to harden into rage. But the flashes weren't done, they kept changing. For one moment he could have sworn he saw a malicious smile cross her face, to be blanketed with worried anger once more. "He deserved what he got Karl. If Tyrol hadn't crushed his skull, I would have taken care of him. I promised him weeks ago, that if he ever tried to touch me again or any other woman, I would rip his arm off and beat him to death with it." she growled.**

"**What? What do you mean if he ever touched you again? Tabby?" Karl said in his overprotective brotherly way. Tabby waved him off with her hand, as if to say it was unimportant. She then looked over at Tyrol, who was standing but holding his ribs gingerly. She noticed his face was bruised. Startled she quickly looked up at Karl's face. She noted the beginnings of a bruise appearing on his cheek.**

"**Karl, I just saw what happened on the Galactica. Tell me what happened to you both here. You were fine when you were placed in here." Both the Chief and Helo stated in unison, "Nothing, we're fine." Tabby looked over both the men's faces again, "No you're not. Tyrol's holding his ribs. What about you, Karl?" He shook his head. He didn't want to involve her. Damn it. Why wouldn't she let him keep her out of this? He knew how protective she was of Kara, Lee and himself. If she ever discovered what those frakkers had done to the Chief and him in this cell, there was no telling what she would do. Luckily for those men, they had already left before she'd showed up. Suddenly, Helo realized his hands were still on the glass. He quickly snatched them back, but in doing so he aggravated his ribs. Tabby's eyes were all but glittering now. This was definitely not a good sign. Helo was afraid she had read him again, before he came to his senses and pulled his hands away from the glass. **

**The Chief noticed her expression, and stepped forward with the intention of reassuring her, calming her. What neither men expected was what happened next. It could only have been Tabby that had done it, since neither man had moved a muscle. Karl's shirt ripped down the center, exposing his torso. He was too shocked at first to try and pull the cloth back together. By the time he had his wits about him, it was too late. Tabby had seen all the bruises. As soon as she did, both men saw a single tear fall from her large cat eyes before they were once again filled with rage. Without a word she, she turned on her heal and left the brig.**

**Both men looked at each other, then down at Helo's shirt. "Tabitha did that." the Chief stated. It wasn't really a question, but Helo answered him as if it was anyway "Yes she did." **

**The Chief swallowed hard, then took a deep breath to still his overwhelmed nerves. "What do you think she's gonna do now?"**

"**What do you think Chief? She is going to go after the men who were in Sharon's cell, who hurt her. Then she will try to hunt down the men who'd been in this cell with us. There's nothing we can do for those who held down Sharon. But the ones who came in here? The only chance those bastards have is if she either doesn't learn who they were, or if she can't locate them when she finds out." he said in resignation.**

"**L.T. The man who hurt Sharon is dead. The two who held her down aren't written on any report. How is she going to find out who they are? If she has it in her mind to find these monsters, maybe it would just be best not to tell her. Those were marines and she …well she wouldn't stand a chance against them."**

"**I've no intention of telling her anything. I don't want her to get involved any more than you do. But Chief, she already knows who was in Sharon's cell. Don't you remember what she said? She said she had just 'seen' what happened on the Galactica, not heard." When Helo saw the confusion written on the Chief's face, he continued. "She saw it thru my eyes. If that wasn't enough to set her on fire, what happened to us in here sure would. She has no tolerance for the helpless or defenseless being abused in any way. Add to the fact, how she feels for me. …Well lets just say, I wouldn't want to be any of those men when she catches up to them. Their only hope is she got here too late to have seen them leave." **

**The Chief looked at the Leutenant curiously. There had been four men in this cell with them. Sure it was an unfair fight, but one he'd been willing to take on. Well before their aggressors decided to bring their weapons into the mix, making it impossible to fight back in any way. But Tabitha was so small. He'd seen her in the Galactica's gym sparring or using what she affectionately called her 'porcupine'. But still, she was only ONE tiny woman against FOUR large marines. She was going to get hurt or worse. He couldn't understand why this pilot seemed more concerned for their wellbeing and not his friend's. He shook his head in confusion and gingerly settled himself back on his cot.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The Chief didn't know what Helo knew. Helo wasn't truly worried about Tabby getting injured. He not only felt confident she could hold her own, she was also smart. There was no way she would try to take all four men on at once. He knew she would bide her time and take them all out individually. Her safety wasn't the real issue. Although he was worried she may get hurt some. No, what truly concerned him was, how far she was going to take handing out her punishment. That's what truly frightened him. He, like many others, knew Tabby was gentle by nature. That she would much rather take care of those around her, than cause pain. But he knew even though that was true, she never seemed to shy away from protecting her own. She could be devastatingly brutal when she felt those she loved were in danger or had been harmed in any way. What it did to her afterwards was also something he knew. Depending on how far she took it, she could either feel completely justified and feel relief; or she could tumble down her rabbit hole, thinking herself a monster. He'd seen it happen on more than one occasion. He himself had brought her back from that rabbit hole. He could never handle her seeing herself as a monster. To him she seemed closer to an angel, though at times she more closely resembled an avenging angel. Gods, with any luck she'd never learn who had stepped into this cell. He sure as hell had no intention of ever telling her, that was for sure.**

**What neither man knew was that Tabby already knew who was responsible for Karl's and the Chief's condition. She hadn't even had to read Karl to do it. It was the four men who had run her over just outside the brig's door. Tabby found herself stalking thru the passages hunting her prey.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	25. pt 3: c14

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 14**

When Comet, one of Apollo's and Tabitha's bunkmates, saw her enter the gym; he knew there was something definitely wrong. Her face had a strange look about it that was very unsettling. It was almost as if she were searching …no that wasn't right. It was more like she was hunting something. He began to quickly scan the room, looking to see if he could discern who or what her target may be. Seeing her zero in on the four boisterous marines, he realized she must have found what she was looking for. There was a momentary flash of a look he had seen once before. The look that was on her face when those two fools had entered their room, to beat on Apollo. It was gone just as quickly as it had appeared, but he knew he'd seen it. Looking over at the man he came here to spar with he said urgently under his breath, " You need to go find Apollo and bring him here, quickly." He had already decided he couldn't just leave her in here all alone. This wasn't the gym she usually worked out in. This one held a much rougher crowd. "Go!" he hissed.

He was relieved his friend didn't question him, but quickly jogged out of the room. He thought at first it may be best to approach Tabitha, with the thought of delaying any action she may take. But once again he saw that lethal look flash across her face. He'd seen what she had done in their bunkroom. He knew she was a lethal opponent. But here in this room, she would be clearly outnumbered. These marines tended to stick together. And right now she was casually circling up to those four. He had no idea which one may be her target, but he did know if she attacked any one of them the others would all stand together as one. He really didn't think, even after what he'd seen, that she would stand a chance. He also wasn't stupid enough to think he'd be able to control her. The only person he'd ever seen do that, was Apollo. He'd seen when Tabitha was about to rip that fool's head from his shoulders, that all it took was a touch from Apollo to still her hand. Damn, he hoped he got here soon.

Knowing he would have to try his best to delay any action from her, in order to give his friend and Apollo time to arrive, he moved forward. Since she had arrived on the Pegasus, she had become friendly with all her new bunkmates. Well not like she was with Apollo, but certainly friendly. Even so he approached with some apprehension. He didn't want to become her mistaken target. "Tabitha? What are you doing down in this gym? I thought you were getting ready to head back over to the Galactica for your day."

"No Comet. That's not until tomorrow. I just got off duty a little while ago and went to visit with some friends of mine. After I left them, I realized I needed to work off some …tension. So I headed down here to see if I could find someone willing to spar with me." Her tone was light but since he'd already seen her momentary flashes of anger, he was able to discern the notes of steel underneath.

Thinking quickly and not to brightly, "Hey, why don't you spar with me. My sparring partner just had to leave. I'd be willing to spar with you." as soon as the words came out of his mouth, his throat tightened. What the hell had he been thinking?! He knew better than to spar with a pissed off wild cat, so why did he just offer to do so?

Tabby looked him over carefully. At first she was surprised Comet had offered to spar with her. It was something he'd never done before, so why was he offering to do so now? She'd seen his eyes grow large momentarily just after his offer. Ah, so he had figured out why she was here. He'd noticed that she was angry. Good. Maybe that would keep him out of her way. She'd just found the four men who'd attacked Karl and Tyrol in their cell. "I don't think so. I've been told by the Admiral not to damage any of her pilots. She never said I wasn't allowed to play with her marines, though." The woman and pilot's conversation finally caught the attention of the marines standing by the mat. Tabby noticed she now had their full attention, as did Comet. Comet let out a small groan that only made her smile all the more.

She began to circle all four men, who unknowingly allowed her to herd them onto the mat. Comet soon realized that she didn't have a single target, but was actually targeting all of them. For the love of the Gods, Apollo hurry up and get here! He had no idea of how to dissuade her from her current course. He knew he was no match for any of these men singularly, let alone as a team. Knowing he was going to regret his current course of action, he took a single step onto the mat. When he saw her shake her head and signal him to back off the mat he did, to his instant relief and shame.

She was circling around the marines closely, almost cat like. "So, I've been told that you marines are real men. Is that really true? I've been looking for some real men to play with. Would you like to play with me?" She purred. She knew she now had all four men's total and undivided attention, along with several others about the room. Comet noticed her face momentarily flash with possibly anger or pain. It came and went too quickly for him to translate it. Her face once again looked confident and … flirtatious? He was definitely confused. He'd never seen her act this way. All he knew is her behavior was making him very nervous, indeed. The expressions on the four men panting after her changed his nervousness into fear.

Comet was fortunate he didn't know what was flashing thru Tabitha's mind at that very moment. Her thoughts were racing and changing like a kalidascope. These men were literally panting after her, just as she had hoped. Good, she thought with relief. She really wasn't sure if they would. It was about time her body finally did something positive to help her. Usually all it did was get her into trouble. Or worse, it caused her and/or those she loved pain. The image of her broken mother materialized in her mind, causing her to wince. Almost instantly the image changed to Damitri. Damitri loved to taunt her about her appearance. He'd said it was due to her angelic face and womanly curves that he insisted she breed with his son. When she fought against that, he turned her over to his men. Soon, to his amazement, he realized even that wouldn't break her. That's when he decided it was time to change her appearance from an angel into a monster. This was when the whipping began in earnest. How he delighted in taunting her. Against her will over the years, she began to believe his and his men's cruel taunts. She believed no man would ever be able to look at her without disgust, or worse. She believed he had truly turned her into a monster. Her time on Caprica only seemed to reinforce what had been drilled into her.

This time, however it was finally going to be an asset. She'd chosen her clothing carefully. Unlike her usual custom of wearing loose fitting shirts, she was wearing a skin tight t-shirt coupled with her usual tight fitting leggings. This served her two fold. It was a way to get their attention but also a way to be sure her clothes couldn't be used against her. She would not be restricted by bulky clothing and her opponents would be unable to gain purchase. Knowing she'd be up against multiple targets, she had planned for this.

She closed her eyes briefly, and took a steadying breath. "What. None of you want to play with me?" she said with a sultry pout. "I was led to believe you liked to play with helpless looking opponents." she purred once more. None of the men seemed to hear the steel underneath her sultry tones. Comet did. He just wasn't sure what this was about. The only thing obvious to him was she definitely had a grievance with these men, and it was soon to get out of hand. There wasn't a single man in the room that wasn't completely focused on the beautiful woman slinking her way among the men on the mat. "Come now. Are you saying you don't want to play with me? How disappointing. I was looking so forward to sparring with you all."

The men began to look among themselves. The woman before them was extremely tempting. Not only was she beautiful, but she was foolish enough not to realize she was helpless. They all took a quick look around the gym. Their look clearly told those present they were to leave. All but Comet did. He couldn't do that, he just couldn't. Shaking his head, he did back up however when one of the men stepped up to him. The man thinking he only wanted to watch the show, shrugged his shoulders and moved back toward the mat and the woman. Comet saw the look that glittered from Tabitha's eyes. These fools thought it signified her mounting excitement. Well in a way they were right. They just didn't understand what was truly behind her excitement. Things were definitely about to get ugly. Where the FRAK was Apollo.

No sooner had the last man except Comet left, one of the marines stepped up to Tabitha. Putting his hands around her upper arms, he pulled her up tight against his powerful chest. "Well now, as you can see, we all want to play with you. What did you call it? Sparring I believe? You want us to be rough? We can do that for you. All of us will be extremely rough with you, and there's nothing you can do to stop us. There's nobody here to save you either." he said with a vicious leer. None of them were expecting her reaction. They all were expecting, …wanting her to show fear. But that's not what they got. She slithered seductively down the man's chest and laughed deep in her throat. She'd been waiting for these fools to clear the room. She wanted as few to see what she was going to do to these men as possible. Under any other circumstance, Tabby would never have gone after all four men at once. In her rage at what they had done to Karl, she never even hesitated.

When they saw her unexpected reaction, they all looked at each other with momentary confusion. Their confusion soon turned to anger at her continued laughter. They were all determined to show this tiny, defenseless woman her place. They began to circle her in pack formation. Tabitha for her part finally stopped laughing, but a vindictive smile was now on her face as she evaded their moves. "Finally you 'boys' are gonna play. I was afraid you'd be to much of cowards to face someone who wasn't helpless or defenseless. Worried you'd only play if you were armed with your guns, like you were in the brig with Karl and Tyrol."

Comet finally began to understand. These four men were known for seeking their own justice. They must have gone to the brig and beaten the Galactia men who'd stopped the heinous act of their Cylon prisoner being raped. Holy frak! One of the men brought to the Pegasus' brig was called Helo. Sweet Mother Hera. He'd learned weeks ago, how much Tabitha cared for that pilot. She considered him as family. Oh my Gods. If she felt half as much for him as she did Apollo… For the love of the Gods! Where was he? Comet knew there was nothing he could do on his own. He was not a coward, he just wasn't stupid either. He needed to wait for his friend and Apollo to get here. It was the only way they stood a chance against these marines.

In the next instant he knew they would not arrive in time. Tabitha had finally grown impatient, just like she had done in their bunkroom before. She suddenly struck out at one of the marines, snapping his head back on his shoulders. As soon as the other men saw her snap their companions head back they moved in. The looks on their faces looked as if they were going to enjoy this. Comet knew if they were able to subdue the tiny woman they wouldn't stop with just a beating. They were going to tear her apart as they violated her as well. He knew he could wait no longer. He stepped onto the mat with the intention of backing the woman up. Two hits later he was lying flat on his back, unable to get up.

Tabby had seen Comet move up to try and watch her back. Although she was grateful for his effort, she was angry she was the cause for his pain. All humor finally left her. She no longer wanted to do this as a game and take her time. She only wanted these men to feel pain. If any of the men had been paying her more attention, they would have seen the exact moment her attitude changed. They would have realized their numbers and training were not going to do any of them any good. As Comet watched from the ground he saw her become the 'wild' thing he'd witnessed in the bunkroom when she released her rage. He noticed the moment she changed from being dangerous to lethal. He scooting backward, to avoid being trampled on by the men or tripping her.

By the time Apollo rushed into the gym, there were only two men still conscious. From the look of those lying unconscious on the floor, they hadn't gone down easy. They looked beaten to a pulp. The two remaining on their feet didn't look much better. When Apollo lunged forward in an effort to help her, Comet grabbed his ankle. Lee looked down at his fellow pilot with impatience. Comet relayed in a rush, what Tabby had said just before she began beating these men. That's when Lee took a moment to actually watch her in action. She didn't appear to be having any trouble handling these two that remained standing, even if she were sporting a few new scrapes and bruises of her own. Knowing she needed this, he decided to stand back and watch. He wasn't without any chivalry, he made sure he stood close enough to come to her assistance if it became necessary. He just didn't think it would be.

As he watched, another man went down for the count. She was now circling her last opponent as he looked around himself in confusion. The man simply couldn't understand how his fellow soldiers were out of the fight, leaving him the only one remaining standing. How was it she was still standing? He knew very well they had all managed to connect with her at one point or another. He couldn't know it was rage that powered her. A rage that gave her the edge she needed to remain on her feet. An edge, under any other circumstance, she should never have had.

Circling her last opponent, she made sure to tell him she'd best never learn of him thinking of attacking another helpless prisoner. If she did, she would not be as merciful the next time. With that she spun and knocked him out with her foot. She stood panting over the last fallen man, feeling her rage seep out of her. She was well aware of Lee's presence, she just wasn't ready to face him yet. She needed to calm down before she could hazard a look into Lee's eyes.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

When it was all over, Lee knew instinctively to give Abby a moment to collect herself. As he watched her pant over her last opponent, he could see the primal energy radiate off of her. He watched her breathing begin to settle back out and her posture relax from it's aggressive pose. When he saw her shoulders finally droop, he stepped forward and placed his arm around her waist. Without saying a word, he guided her out of the gym and back to their bunkroom. Comet was right on their heels. Lee needed to reassure himself she was truly going to be alright. He remembered how she had reacted the last time she went primal.

When they arrived, Lee settled her down on her bunk and sat next to her, never removing his arm. He was afraid if he did, she may take it as him seeing her as 'the monster' she seemed to think she was. He'd made the decision when she had defended him here in this very room, to never allow her to believe he saw her that way. Not that he'd ever seen her that way. But that night was the first time he'd ever heard her refer to herself that way.

Over the next hour, it all came out. How she'd discovered that Karl and Tyrol had been sent to the Pegasus' brig. That once there, she'd discovered why they were there and what had been done to Sharon. She also found out what those four marines had done to them while they were trapped, defenseless in that same cell. How she had come back to the bunkroom to change into her tight fitting clothing and began to hunt all the bastards down. How she had to make them pay for what they had done. She told Lee that if she didn't, nothing would be done to any of them. The men who'd attacked Sharon were never put onto the report. The men who'd attacked Karl were dismissed by Fisk with no reprimand what so ever. As far as Abby was concerned it was up to her to deal with them. So she had. She told him how she had found the two marines that had been holding Sharon down while she was being raped, first. She told Lee over and over she only wanted to give them pain. She promised him, her intension had never been to kill. She needed him to understand and believe she wouldn't have killed any of them, even if she had been left alone with them.

Lee realized just how upset Abby must be at this very moment. He'd been at first unconsciously then knowingly rubbing his hand over her back in an effort to reassure and calm her. Instead of pulling away as he assumed she would, he noticed she'd unconsciously been leaning into his hand. Due to her shirt being so tight fitting, he was able to feel all the ridges on her back, with his fingertips. He was able to discover they started at her waist and stopped just below her shoulders. Thru his fingers, he was able to feel their patchwork pattern. He was able to feel the different shapes they created, some were very long whereas some felt short or cut off abruptly. Some of the ridges felt as if they barely protruded her skin whereas others seemed to stand out significantly. Since he'd been able to catch a glimpse of her lower back once before, he was able to create a mental picture by using his fingertips. His heart ached for the pain she must have suffered in acquiring these scars. But he never once thought they detracted from who or what she was.

Lee suddenly recalled his recent conversation with Kara and her unusual request. He'd promised to back her up. He'd told her she was his Wing Man and it was all about trust. Without it they were all nothing. He knew the odds of Kara and himself surviving this mission his father had set them on were slim to none. He knew he had to make sure Abby was safely aboard the Galactica when this all went down. "Abby. We are set to go on a mission to take out that Resurrection ship in a few hours. I think it would be best since you have already put in your shift, that you go over to the Galactica, now. I'd feel much better knowing you were over there with the Commander, than here when the Admiral finds out what happened in the gym. Or before any of their friends happen to find out. Can you do that for me? Can you go back to the Galactica until this mission is completed?" Lee's asked softly. When she looked into his worried eyes she nodded her head in response. She quickly rose from her rack and gathered what she needed to take with her. Lee knew she would never leave the ship without her bag of stones or her small black bag containing an odd assortment of items.

Both Comet and Lee flanked her as she made her way down to the flight deck. Lee was scheduled to do a 'milk run' to the Galactica. He'd actually requested to be the one to deliver the paperwork packet to his father. He wanted his father to look him in the eye, when his father confirmed what Kara had asked of him. Lee decided it would be best to bring Abby along for the ride. This way he would know she was safely aboard the Galactica, before their mission began in a few hours.

Even though Comet had never been over to the Galactica, he sensed she would be much safer there than here, once Cain discovered what she had done. If the Commander was that headstrong to defend simple crewmen, how much more would he defend a woman who was his adoptive daughter? Lee was thinking much on the same lines as Comet. He knew he needed to know Abby was safe as he went on his next mission. He needed to be able to concentrate completely. He'd be going in virtually alone in the beginning. It had been left to him to fly the Blackbird right into the Resurrection ships gut, and take out their FTL drives before any of the others could begin their attack. But where Comet's was only thinking about Tabitha being reprimanded; Lee was thinking about her safety after he and Kara took out the Admiral.

On the flight over, Tabby felt Lee's unease. As promised, she wouldn't read him. Besides, he seemed to have an ability to make it extremely difficult for her to read him anyway. When he helped her disembark the Raptor, he seemed to relax slightly. She knew without a doubt his relief stemmed from her now being back with the Commander and the Galactica. Why he felt that way she didn't know. She knew it couldn't really be because he was afraid she'd be in trouble with the Admiral. She also didn't think it was because he was actually afraid any of the other crewmembers would retaliate. No, there was definitely another reason. One he had thus far chosen not to share with her. She was suddenly getting a very bad feeling about his upcoming mission. Somehow it didn't seem to be just simple nerves regarding the enemy. She'd seen him launch to attack the Cylons before. This was something different and she was beginning to get nervous too.

Shortly after her arrival, the Commander called her to his office. She knew Lee had already seen his father. With her head hung low, she entered his office. She was fully expecting to hear his disappointment in her. When she was engulfed in his fatherly embrace, she looked up at him in shock. "I'm so glad you are alright. Cain called on the wireless. She'd said you had been in a fight with several of her marines. She wasn't able to tell me if you'd been hurt or not. She sounded very irritated and she demanded you give her a full report before you report back to duty." Finally leaning back to get a good look at her. "You are alright aren't you Tabitha?" He looked her over from head to toe, taking in her new scrapes and bruises.

His fatherly concern was like a balm to her soul. Before she was even aware of it, tears began to fall from her amethyst eyes. When Bill saw them his brows lowered menacingly and his grip on her shoulders increased; but Tabby knew his anger wasn't directed at her. He guided her over to his sofa. Once she was seated he knelt in front of her so they would be eye to eye. At seeing the concern in his eyes she impulsively reached her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. It had been so long since she felt she could lower her guard completely. Only in Lee's and Bill's presence did she feel truly safe. But unlike Lee, when she was with Bill she didn't feel she needed to hide this side of her emotions. Seeing Bill as more her father, she had no fear her emotions would overwhelm him.

She was afraid for Lee to see her this way, to know she was actually scared, lonely and weak. She was afraid to show him her heart. She was afraid if he knew, it may frighten him away. She had accepted long ago that they could only be, would only be friends. She knew it could, would never be more than that. Tabitha had no illusions of what she was. She was horribly scarred, a monster. She was not a warrior like what she felt Lee deserved. She was not a strong enough woman for a man like him. She wasn't enough of a woman for him period. All she had to do was look at herself in a mirror, well try to anyway. She was too small to see much more than her head in most. She thought he deserved someone beautiful and whole, someone he could desire and feel passion for. In other words nothing like herself. She felt he needed someone who could watch his back but also be there just when he needed to talk things thru. Someone who could be a true partner in battle and in life no matter what. Someone who could be strong yet gentle at the same time. Someone who could not only nurture his heart but protect it also. As far as she could see, she simply didn't measure up. Damitri had made sure of that.

But with Bill she had no such reservations. She clung to him and released all her pent up emotions. Bill not really knowing what this was about but figuring she would tell him when she was ready, simply held her to him as she released her tears. When she was able, she leaned back and sniffed embarrassedly. Bill gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs. The look of fatherly concern never left his eyes. "So, you going to tell me what that was all about?" and she did. She told him all about what she'd learned in the Pegasus' brig. She then told him what she had done about it. At his look of shock when she related the events in the gym, and those before; she gave an embarrassed giggle.

By the time she was done, Bill had come to a new respect for this powerful, tiny woman. He was not a fool. He knew she must have downplayed the events in the gym. He was well aware how well the Colonial Marines were trained in hand to hand combat. That she had taken out two and then another four of them single handedly was truly amazing. That she'd decided to deal with these men personally was also very telling of her personal moral code. He knew she never abused her abilities. She simply refused to accept anyone abusing those who were helpless or defenseless. To be honest, he was surprised she had only beat them unconscious. Lee had informed him of the events in their bunkroom a few weeks ago. He'd done so in an effort to have his father bring her back to the Galactica. Lee had been worried about the Pegasus' crew retaliating, or Cain for that matter. It was for those exact reasons that Tabitha had refused to return to the Galactica. She insisted on remaining on the Pegasus, to watch Lee's back. Bill had begrudgingly agreed. What he'd never told either of them was he'd been relieved Tabitha had insisted on staying.

The phone by the Commander's desk buzzed. When he rose to answer it he spoke for a few moments into the line. Walking back to Tabitha, he informed her that the mission was going to be starting soon. When he saw her look at him with worried eyes he came to a decision. He'd realized quite some time ago how much Tabitha cared for his son, even if neither of them realized it. Somehow he felt she would watch his back until she simply couldn't. She'd do anything within her power to protect him. He wasn't fool enough to think she'd always be able to protect Lee, but he knew it wouldn't be for lack of trying. "Would you like to be in the CIC while this one is under way?" With a sigh of relief and a grateful smile, she accepted his offer. She had been hoping he'd offer, but ever since the test flight of the Blackbird, he'd never allowed her to come back. The two proceeded to the CIC. Bill told her she could stand over by the wall, where she could still have a view of the large dradis screen. Both gave each other a look, remembering this was exactly where she had stood during the Blackbird's maiden flight. Everyone in the room was now waiting for the Admiral's orders for them to Jump.

tbc


	26. pt 3: c15

Hearts and Fates Entwined

By: Fairedust

Part three

Chapter 15

**As Admiral Cain was leaving her quarters to head to her CIC, she overheard part of a conversation between two of her crew members in the passage. She knew what they really must have said was more on the lines of … 'dimensional regulations' or some such; but what those words triggered in her mind was 'Damitri Roganov ' . It was as if the puzzle or riddle of her mind concerning the 'Tabitha' woman were finally falling into place. All this time she was fully aware that she wanted, needed this woman on her ship. What she couldn't understand was why she'd felt that way. But now it all seemed to become clear. Being a high ranking officer, she'd been well aware of the problems that mad man had been wreaking thru out the Colonies for years. She'd been one of the few who'd been fully briefed on this mad man. Since his untimely death three years or so ago, she'd not given him a single thought. But now, it seemed as if her mind was being flooded with information. **

**She stood there frozen in the passage as her memories came flooding back. She remembered hearing reports of him taking hostages and slaves. Most of his hostages he'd ransom off for a great profit. Whereas his slaves, he'd sell or use them until they dropped. Then he'd tossed them out into the harsh elements of his planet to die. However it was also known he kept several prisoners for his own twisted type of enjoyment. Most of these poor souls, even if rescued or freed; never were able to get past the atrocities that were done to them. They usually ended up either killing themselves or became reclusive, fearing contact from anyone. **

**There was one report that she remembered in particular. Of how this mad man was looking for a specific type of woman, to take prisoner. The others in command had laughed and joked at what seemed to prove Roganov's lunacy. She however never laughed. When she'd read the reports, they reminded her of the stories her father once loved to tell her as a child; before the first Cylon War. Of a time where she still believed in the Gods. Her father had told her that the Gods had blessed a particular 'clan' of women in ancient times. They were able to commune with the Gods directly. That these women, thru their faith, love and understanding of the Gods, had been given some of the powers of the Gods, themselves. As a child, she remembered asking what he meant by this. He told her. **

**He'd said these women were able to channel the energies of life. Meaning they were given the ability to heal the injured. There were stories of how many in power had sought these women out, thru the ages. These women were believed to have the ability to protect anyone or anything they held dear. The stronger the link to the Gods, the more powerful these women would be. There were stories of how these women were able to cast protective fields around not only a single person, but around an entire structure. There were still other stories, of how a select few of these special women were believed to have the ability to actually control or direct many of the Gods, themselves. Those of power believed these women could control the outcome of battles fought afar, or attacks on their own home fronts. The power these few women held made them very valuable, to those who could control them. At the end of her father's tales, he told her they were all wiped out centuries ago. Due to them worshiping directly to the Gods', all the religious leaders of the time deemed them a threat. They were systematically wiped out, her father finished his story sadly.**

**At the time her father told her those stories she too had felt his sadness for this family tree of women. At the start of the first Cylon war, she had childishly prayed to the Gods to have allowed at least one of these women to have survived. She prayed to the Gods, to allow one of these women to come and protect her and her family. She had not stopped her prayers to the Gods, even after her mother was killed when a roof collapsed on her. **

**When they were again under attack, her father had tried to herd both her and her sister to safety; only to have his leg fall thru the floor on a stairwell. She remembered her father giving her a slight push and saying it was all up to her now. She now had to make sure both herself and her sister found a safe place to hide from the Cylons. It was up to her to protect her little sister. But when her sister fell down outside the building and wouldn't get up, she had to make a decision. Was she going to stay with her sister and probably die by the Cylons? Or was she going to leave her sister and possibly live to fight another day? As she let her sister's hand go, she still believed. As she rushed into an abandoned warehouse to hide, she prayed to the Gods to save them all. When she heard her sisters frightened cries, she almost left her hiding place, almost. There was a Cylon now inside with her. She was afraid to move, afraid to even breath. Still she prayed to the Gods. Still she believed. **

**Within moments of entering, the Cylon left. It hadn't even bothered to investigate the sounds she had accidentally made. Curious, she forced herself to silently follow. She was certain her prayers had finally been answered. She just knew the Gods had spared her family. The Cylons were leaving. After all, she could hear the thrusters of the Cylon ships powering up. She was able to make out sounds of their ships taking flight. They were really leaving. Just knowing that she, her sister and father had made it thru these last few minutes, was like a balm to her soul. Her prayers had truly been answered by the Gods. **

**She remembered letting go of a relieved sob, just before she stepped thru the warehouse door. She remembered thanking the Gods out loud in a joyous voice, for answering her prayers. She also remembered those very words freezing in her throat. When she stepped out the door, the scene she had witnessed horrified her. She saw her father's broken body just outside the building he'd been trapped in. He was curled around what could only be her sister's mutilated body. She suddenly realized the Gods had not answered any of her prayers. They had not spared her family in these final minutes. All her family had needed was mere minutes. But no. At that moment, she realized there were no Gods'. At that moment, she realized how foolish she had been to feel any sadness for those women her father had told her about throughout her childhood. How foolish it was to have prayed any of them could still exist. It was obvious to her that they could never have existed, since the very Gods' themselves didn't even exist.**

**Cain shook her head to clear those painful memories. She didn't have time for them. But still they nagged at her. Had she been wrong? Did the Gods truly exist, but had just turned a deaf ear to her prayers? She'd read the reports. She'd heard the rumors. It was clear to her, that this Tabitha woman could indeed help the injured. Whether she could actually heal them, or just had a calming effect was still up for debate, as far as she could see. But still, it was this ability that had prompted Cain to figure out a way to get her aboard the Pegasus. If any of her father's stories were true, then she knew for certain she wanted one of these women on her ship. She found she was tempted even at this very moment to demand Tabitha's return from the Galactica. Shaking her head once more to clear that thought, she proceeded to the CIC. There was a mission to perform. But once it was completed, she decided she was going to have that woman stay on her ship permanently. She decided she was willing to go to any length to ensure it was so; from threatening the life of her favored 'Lieutenant' Adama, to placing her in the brig. **

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Everyone in the CIC waited anxiously for Admiral Cain's order to jump to the Cylon's location. Within minutes of receiving the order, they were in the thick of things. Both Battlestars were targeting the two Cylon Basestars. It was up to Apollo to prevent their Resurrection Ship from being able to jump. Suddenly the Galactica rocked from the impact of a Cylon Basestar missile. One had somehow managed to get thru their flak field. In short order, Geita reported that all systems were still fully operational and there was no exterior hull damage. The ship's armor had deflected the majority of the impact. Bill looked quickly over towards Tabitha, with the idea to reassure her everything was alright. He'd never anticipated the sight of her being so calm would in fact reassure him. He realized immediately what she was doing. With a small shake of his head when he turned to face the dradis screen once more, he tried to hide his slight tell tale grin. **

**What he'd seen in his quick glance in her direction was that her eyes held a far away look to them, as if she were seeing something other than this room. He knew without a doubt, she was feeling Lee in that strange way she had of doing so. Her lips were curved upwards at their corners and her face looked completely calm. As far as Bill could tell, everything was alright and going according to plan. He knew his trust in Tabitha's manor had been right a few minutes later, when Apollo's voice rang out over the wireless; telling them the Resurrection Ship's FTL drives had been taken out. The Ship was open and ready for the Vipers to come do their thing. **

**Wearing a relieved smile, the Commander glanced once more over towards Tabitha. Only this time what he saw did nothing to reassure him. Instead he felt his insides clench as if in a vise, when he saw her eyes widen in horror. In the next moment he watched her collapse to her knees, crying out Lee's name once. At virtually the same instant, the Galactica was rocked once again. …hard. Whipping his head from her, back to the Conn. screens; he couldn't find anything to indicate an impact. Giving himself a mental shake, he couldn't allow himself to worry after hearing Tabitha cry out for his son. All he could do was hope for her instincts to be wrong. He'd yet to hear anyone report anything to indicate there was an actual problem with Apollo. The Commander knew he needed to focus on what was being reported only. What he needed to do was remain focused on the angry hornets nest showing up on his drasis. They were in the middle of a heated battle. But in the next moment he heard…**

"**Sir. The automated distress signal was just activated in Apollo's Blackbird. The SAR Raptor is ready to launch." came Dee's strained voice.**

"**Do it." he ordered. As much as his chest and stomach clenched, he knew he could not remove his focus from the battle at hand. This ship and his crew were depending on him to remain focused. Bill knew he needed to depend on his SAR crew to locate his son. From what he'd just seen and heard from Tabitha, he was afraid to hope they'd find him. Being a father, he knew he couldn't give up hope they would. He didn't think he'd survive the loss of his last remaining son.**

"**Yes Sir. Launching SAR Raptor. … Raptor away, beginning search pattern of last known co-ordinance of the Blackbird." came Dee's , now under control, voice. She'd been watching the glances that the Commander kept giving Tabitha thru out this operation. Dee had found it curious he'd even brought her here. The last time Tabitha had been here, the two of them seemed to have a very strange tension between them both. So this time Dee found herself splitting her attention between her control panel and these two. Dee had been able to catch not only Tabitha's facial expressions, but his as well. This was how Dee caught that strange woman's reaction, just before the Galactica was rocked and then lost signal with the Blackbird. Upon seeing and hearing it, she immediately looked over to the Commander to see the fear that crossed his face, when Tabitha cried out for Lee. It was as if Tabitha knew what was happening, even before it registered on any of Dee's instruments. Dee couldn't understand how any of that was possible. After feeling the ship rock from what could only be another impact, Dee was relieved at how quickly the Commander seemed to pull himself back together. Taking her cue from his reaction, she too was able to once again pull herself back together. Quickly she had sent out the order for the SAR Raptor to launch.**

**From her kneeling position near the wall, Tabitha looked as if she were in a slight daze or possibly shock, to any casual observer. But if anyone were to look more closely they'd quickly think otherwise. Her eyes weren't vacant at all. It was clear from her darting eyes, she was looking for something. Though if anyone were to hazard a guess, it wasn't something here in this room. They'd be right. Tabitha was searching for Lee by using her unique gifts. The only thing keeping her whole at the moment was she could feel his life. What was terrifying her, was she couldn't find him anywhere out there in that soup. An instant before his ship exploded, she had felt his overwhelming terror. Then in the next moment she lost the connection. It was as if the exploding force of his ship had literally severed her line to him. Her eyes moved rapidly back and forth seeing nothing of the room before her. She pulled into herself, concentrating even harder in an effort to find him. Soon she began to whisper under her breath, praying for 'Diana' to assist her in her hunt.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee felt a moment of triumph when he managed to blow up the Resurrection Ship's FTL drive. Piloting the Blackbird out one end of the ship, he called it in. The Blackbird wasn't currently equipped to engage in a dogfight with the Cylon Raiders. He knew he needed to clear the area. Just before he hit his thrusters, he couldn't resist taking one last look back at the now crippled ship. As he did so, he glimpsed something in his peripheral, "OH FRAK!!" he yelled as he tried to pull up. It was no use. There was no way for him to avoid the collision. **

**Lucky for Lee, the Blackbird automatically ejected him on impact and the explosion of the two planes managed to push him clear of the ongoing battle. Being in space however, he was unable to stop or even slow his steady flight away from the explosion. Without him even realizing it, he was quickly getting farther and farther away from any chance of being found. **

**As he sat in his ejected seat, his mind began to wander. He felt so lost. Not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. Sitting there, looking back at the ongoing battle, he was able to think about Kara's 'favor'. He was able to remember the look on his father's face, when his father not only confirmed his part but had also implied the President knowledge. No not the President's knowledge of the plan, but stating he had agreed with HER decision to take out the Admiral. My Gods'! Was his father's question appropriate in his decommissioning speech? Did they really deserve to survive? Quickly other points of his father's speech filtered thru his distraught mind, making him see all of mankind's shortcomings.**

**It didn't take long before his mind became filled with his own shortcomings. His thoughts drifted to Gianne and her telling him she was pregnant. How he had responded to her with fear and rejection. Gianne had been well aware of how his relationship was with his father. She knew they had barely shared a word since his father's divorce. She was also aware of his brother Zac's efforts to bring the two headstrong men back together. **

**When Gianne had first told him, he'd suggested she may be better off if she terminated the pregnancy. When she said she had no intension of doing so, he told her she'd be better off without his interference. He didn't have time for a wife or child. His career was his main priority at this time of his life. Gianne had partially guessed correctly when she tried to reassure him he'd be nothing like his father. But in the end, she'd been unable to convince him. In the end, it was knowing she couldn't convince him, she ran. In the months after she ran from him, he now admitted to himself that he hadn't really given his best efforts to find her. He'd been afraid he'd only mess up any child he had, much like his father had with his own children. **

**But there was more. He had been unable to get Kara's face out of his head when Gianne had told him about the baby. It didn't seem to matter that as much as he'd wanted her while at the Academy and thru flight school, they had only been the best of friends. It also didn't seem to matter to his heart that she was now with his brother. He couldn't help himself. There were many times he wished his brother wasn't in his way with being with Kara. This only seemed to compound his inner turmoil with Gianne. What kind of husband or father could he ever hope to be? **

**In the months that followed Gianne's announcement and subsequent running away, thing became even harder for Lee to reconcile his emotions concerning her. His brother had died in a training accident. He blamed his father for Zac even being at the Academy. At the time he recalled his father's voice saying 'a man isn't a man until he's become a Viper Pilot'. But he also blamed himself. He blamed himself because he knew Zac idolized him. He knew Zac wanted so much to be like his big brother, so he'd tried to become a pilot too. He also blamed himself because of his feelings for Kara. He remembered wishing Zac was not in the way, and now Zac was dead. His guilt nearly ate him alive.**

**Lee didn't even seem to be aware of the battle happening before his eyes, as the images of Zac began to float thru his drifting mind. He felt a crushing guilt as he recalled standing at his brother's funeral. He chanced a look across the casket at Kara. Never had he wanted this. He'd gladly never be able to claim Kara as his own, if only he could have his brother back. As much as he blamed his father, he also blamed himself. If Zac hadn't been trying to live up to not only his father, but his brother too; he may never have tried to become a Viper pilot. If he hadn't wanted Kara for himself,…. He found that even here floating in space, he couldn't finish that thought.**

**Thus far, he hadn't made a single response to any of the hails from the Galactica. He'd been drowning in his memories, and hadn't even realized they were trying to contact him. He felt so cold, even colder than he'd felt standing at Zac's funeral. Seeing the image of Kara standing across that coffin with his father looking broken, reminded him that he was once again failing her. She had been depending on him to back her up on the Pegasus. "I'm sorry Kara." he breathed out. He began to believe it was right that he was to die out here all alone.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Tabitha's head snapped up as Lee finally spoke. Her eyes seemed to zero in on a place only she could see. When she unknowingly let out a cuffing sound, the Commander pulled air in thru his teeth, fearing the worst. Gripping the console firmly, he managed to work up the nerve to look over his shoulder at Tabitha. What he saw on her face allowed him to finally release his breath. She looked slightly relieved, as if she had finally found what she'd been looking for. Seeing that, he knew his son was still out there somewhere, alive. "Dee, what's the status on that SAR team finding Apollo?" he said gruffly. If Tabitha had found him, surely with all the technology they had at their disposal, the SAR team should have been able to do the same.**

"**Still no joy Sir. He was not in his last know co-ordinance. The SAR team believes the explosion must have pushed him out and away from the fighting. There wasn't much debris left in the area. The SAR team is having difficulty determining which direction he may have been pushed out in. They are conducting a circular sweep of the area. No one else has reported seeing him yet." came Dee's mostly monotone reply. **

**She had been aboard the Galactica for years now. The Commander was well aware that even though her tone was given in the standard military monotone, she was very worried for Apollo. Years of listening to her gave him the ability to hear it in her voice. "Very well. Have them continue their search. Baring anything happening to his suit, he still has more than 24 hours of life support left."**

"**Yes Sir." This time the Commander was able to hear the relief in her monotone. He gave a silent prayer that he hadn't just given the woman or himself false hope. He chanced another look towards Tabitha, before devoting his full attention back to his dradis screen and the battle happening out there. He noted that her head was lowered slightly and her eyes now seemed focused on a single point.**

**The Commander was correct. Lee was still alive out there. Even better, Tabitha had finally been able to find him. She could finally feel him and his emotions strongly once again. What she felt though didn't ease her mind. She could not only feel how cold he was physically, she could also feel his emotional turmoil. He was understandably feeling all alone. But it was worse than that, he felt he deserved to die out there all alone. Feeling her heart twist inside her chest, she increased her focus on him. **

**Without realizing it, Tabby lost sight of the room surrounding her. No longer could she see the movements of the crew. No longer was she able to see the control panels or the dradis. Soon she wasn't even able to see the rails, bulkheads or decking. The last thing of the room to leave her perspective was the sounds that surrounded her. It was as if she were floating out there next to Lee himself. When she realized she was truly seeing him directly in front of herself, she quickly looked down at where she should have been. What she actually saw startled her so badly she almost lost her sight of Lee. Looking down, there was nothing there but more space. Of course she wasn't really there in front of him as it seemed in her minds eye. Of course she was still in the Galactica's CIC. Chastising herself for foolishly thinking she really would have been out there next to Lee, she brought her concentration back into focus.**

**She realized that while she was being gifted by the Gods to see Lee, he wouldn't be able to see her. Somehow she needed to reach out to him. She had to let him know he was not alone. She would never leave him out here alone. Pulling energy from her core, she called out to him. When she saw his head turn toward where she would have been, had she really been there, she once again cuffed from deep in her throat. He'd heard her! She wasn't about to question how, she simply accepted that somehow he'd heard her. Without any conscious thought she reached her hand out to him. When her minds eye self touched his shoulder, she felt a small shock of electricity flow across her palm. Lee must have felt something too, because he reflexively tried to pull back. Being strapped into his chair made most movements difficult, but she was sure she'd seen him react.**

"**You're not alone Lee. I'm right here with you. You can hear me, can't you?" she said softly. **

**Lee was looking around frantically as best as his strapped in helmet would allow. He was completely confused. He swore he heard Abby's voice, but that was impossible. When he focused on the direction he'd heard her voice, he could have once again sworn he heard her familiar cuff. Without warning he felt a shock on his right shoulder. His body reacted reflexively. Now he was growing more concerned. What was happening? He was well aware the hole in his suit was leaking precious oxygen. He knew he'd die out here all alone. Even if a SAR team were to find him, it would undoubtedly be too late. He had accepted this outcome. It was inevitable. It was probably far better than he deserved. What he hadn't counted on was the cold or him going insane before he died. Perhaps it was the cold causing his mind to slip. But once again he heard her voice. When he did, he couldn't help himself, he turned his head in the direction he heard her voice. But still he said nothing. He stubbornly refused to give in completely to this insanity.**

"**Lee. Speak to me. I know you can hear me." she pleaded. Still not getting any more of a response than him turning his head in her direction, she tried another tack. "Lee, if you don't speak to me, I'll just get into your head. Remember what you told me on the Astral Queen? You told me there were many thoughts that went on in your head that you'd never say out loud. You told me you preferred to only let people hear what you intend. Remember? …Please speak to me." **

"**Abby? I don't understand how….. Abby, I'm so cold." Lee stuttered aloud. At first his confusion as to why he was hearing her was his main concern. But in the end he realized it didn't matter. He wanted to believe she was really here with him. He didn't want to be all alone. He didn't want her to tell him this was all some type of hallucination. **

**Abby noticed almost immediately that Lee's suit was leaking. Once she did, her fear tried to take over. Tabby knew if she let the fear control her, she'd be useless and Lee would probably die out there all alone. Focusing in on the hole, Tabby prayed she could actually seal it for him; while at the same time afraid she would actually harm him. She never realized she had been speaking out loud. Much the same way she didn't realize how flushed her face was becoming or that the air around herself had begun to shimmer. But she was very pleased when she managed to seal the tiny hole. At hearing the chatter in Lee's voice when he told her he was cold, Abby wrapped her mind's eye body around him. She felt the electric tingle run thru out her body as she tried her best to keep him warm.**

**A few on the deck had noticed Tabitha speaking softly. They didn't pay it much thought, since she'd been speaking under her breath pretty much since she'd gone down onto her knees. They all just figured she had been praying. But when she reached out her hand as if to touch someone, their gazes were once more drawn to her. This was why several of them were able to notice the slight shimmer that formed around her body as she wrapped her arms about herself. **

**When the Commander noticed where the CIC crews focus had gone, he silently berated himself for not putting her into a more private, enclosed area. He was unsure how his crew would deal with what they were seeing now or what he could only guess they were about to see. But he was torn. He instinctively knew that Tabitha had somehow made contact with his son. What he didn't know was what would happen to that connection, if he tried to move her. Could he move her up to the strategy room, where she would not be seen or disturbed? Or would that sever her connection with Lee? If he didn't move her, could he risk the reaction from his crew? It was Saul that helped him make the decision. **

"**Bill. I think it would be best if 'you' helped our little lady there up to the strategy room. I don't think she'd like for the crew to see her like this. We all know how much she cares for Apollo. No one here will think less of her for needing to be alone at a time like this." Saul said with meaning and loud enough for those nearest to hear the valid excuse he was giving his Commander. "You're absolutely right Colonel. I'll see to it, you have the Conn." He said all business**

**Cain had denied Helo's participation in this mission. He'd first tried to wait it out in the Pilot's Briefing Room. But after he'd heard the Blackbird had been taken out, he'd quickly move to stand outside the CIC doors. He'd hoped being this close he'd be able to get any information quicker. He was also aware that Tabby was in there. He wanted to be close to her, if she needed him. When he saw the Commander approach someone mostly hidden from view crouching on the floor, his curiosity was triggered. So far Helo had been unable to see Tabby anywhere in there, thru the glass doors. When he saw it was her the Commander was gently helping to their feet, he didn't hesitate. He quickly entered the CIC and made a bee line over to them both. As he got nearer, Helo realized Tabby had a faraway look on her flushed face. Not knowing exactly what was happening, his voice held a protective edge. "Commander?"**

**When the Commander gently helped Tabitha to her feet he noticed, with worry, the slight shimmer around her body disappeared. Then he heard Helo behind him and his shoulder's slumped slightly in relief. He knew he could trust Tabitha's well being with Helo. Looking back at the man, he told him to bring Tabitha up to the Strategy Room and keep an eye on her. When Helo quickly agreed, the Commander returned once more to the Conn., where both he and the Colonel both watched Helo all but carry her. Once she was out of sight, both men silently sighed in relief. **

**tbc**


	27. pt 3: c16

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 16**

For a moment Lee had felt the unbelievable sensation of warmth. It was as if Abby were really here, putting her arms around him in comfort. Then suddenly it was gone. It was too much. He was sure the Fates were tormenting him with that small taste of comforting warmth. He tried not to call out. He tried not to let the Fates know how much they had hurt him, but he couldn't help it. Before he could stop himself he cried, "Abby! Don't leave me out here all alone!" And then he heard her voice, causing his voice to catch in his throat. In his distress, he never realized that somehow his wireless had momentarily reactivated. In his distress he never heard Dee's voice asking him to respond.

Dee had heard his plea. She didn't understand it, but she heard it all the same. "Apollo. Do you read? Please respond. We need you to respond, so we can get a fix on your location." Nothing. The wireless in his helmet remained silent. All she was able to hear was the wireless chatter from the battling Vipers going head to head with the Cylon Raiders. But not a peep from Apollo. She continued to try other frequencies in the hopes of hearing him tell her his location.

Helo, meanwhile was attempting to get Tabby situated in the Strategy Room, without breaking her concentration. He'd heard her whimper once, then call out to Apollo. She was trying to reassure him she hadn't left. That she could still see him. She kept telling him he wasn't alone. Helo decided to place her so that she was too far back to be seen from down below, but where they would both be able to see the large dradis screen. Not that he thought she needed to, if he understood what she'd just said correctly. It was more for his own comfort at the moment. Once he had her back down on her knees, he pulled up a chair to wait with her. From the look on the CIC's crew and the Commander, he felt it best to stay and keep watch. Helo noticed that when she was once again on her knees and there was nobody else touching her, her body began to shimmer.

No longer having anything to disturb her focus, she once more reached out to Lee, wrapping her arms about him. She could sense how cold he was becoming. Even though she had managed to close the hole in his suit, he'd already lost most of his heat right along with his oxygen. She was well aware he didn't have a lot more time left. True she was able to keep him somewhat warm, but there was nothing she could do about his air. Looking about frantically, she wondered where the hell that Rescue bird was. They had best get here right quick. Lee had barely made a sound since he cried out for her not to leave him.

"I'm right here Lee. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Just hang on. Please hang on a little longer. The rescue bird is out there. It's coming. Just hang on." she repeated over and over. She was unsure what to do. She could feel him slipping away from her and the SAR Raptor was nowhere in sight. Should she stay here with Lee? Or should she go out and find that damn bird to bring it back? No, she couldn't leave him. She'd promised. But if the bird didn't get here soon, all she would be holding was a dead man.

Lee moved to check the meter on his arm. It was almost all the way in the red. He knew his oxygen was just about depleted. "Abby? You're really here with me aren't you?" She tried to squeeze him tighter, but him being in the ejected seat made it difficult. Instead she visualized one of her hands on his face. He leaned into it and opened his eyes wide in surprise. "Abby, I don't understand how you can be here, but I know you are." he gave a small smile only for it to slide from his face. "I really didn't want to freeze to death. Thanks for taking away the cold." and with that he finally lost consciousness. As soon as he did, Abby let out a primal scream. The glass above the CIC shook with the force of her anguish.

Tabby was completely unaware of everything going on around her. All she was focused on in her pain, was Lee's unconscious body being held in her mind's eye arms. She no longer realized she was speaking anymore. She was even unaware of the glowing bubble of light that now surrounded them both. She was now only aware of his beautiful unconscious face there in front of her. All she could think of was not letting him go. She refused to accept he would die out here. As her pain increased, so did the bubble of light.

Helo had shot out of his seat at the sound of her primal scream and the subsequent shaking of the glass. As he looked over at her, he was able to see her breathing increase ten fold. The air surrounding her was not only shimmering as he'd seen on other occasions, it now looked as if it was glowing. Helo knew Lee was still alive, but didn't think he would be for much longer; if her emotional state were any indication. Helo could hear Tabby promising Lee she wouldn't leave him. Begging him to hang on, the bird was coming. Over and over she repeated herself.

Helo soon became aware that not only was her body being encased in a glowing bubble of light, but her entire body had also begun to quiver. He also began to notice there was blood running down from her nose. It was very clear to him that Tabby was exerting a great deal of energy. He was growing more concerned for her by the minute. He had no idea what was about to happen. He'd never seen her like this, not even on Caprica. He had no idea how this would effect her. Or what it would do to the ship if things turned south out there. He had no idea if Tabby would be able to control her emotions or this energy for very much longer. He too began to pray the SAR team got to Lee in time. Looking back over at Tabby, he had an idea. Knowing that the Commander along with everyone else down below must have heard Tabby's scream, he called down to speak with the Commander directly.

Down in the CIC, the Commander refused to look up at where the glass had shook. He knew that Tabitha had done it somehow. He as well as the rest of those manning the CIC had heard her scream. Upon hearing it his heart froze. It wasn't until Helo phoned down to the Conn. Panel that he was able to breath normally once again. Helo reassured him that Tabitha was still talking to his son. She sounded desperate, but she was still talking to him. Helo told the Commander that he believed somehow Tabby was in direct contact with Lee. When the Commander didn't seem to dispute his theory, he decided to continue. Helo next described the glow he was seeing around Tabby. He figured if there was a glow around her here, it made sense that there could now be a glow around Lee. Helo could almost hear the wheels turning in his Commander's head as the man thought about his theory. It wasn't long before the Commander thanked him and ordered him to keep a close eye on 'their' girl. Helo quickly agreed to do just that.

When the Commander hung up the line, he turned toward Dee. "Dee, have that SAR Raptor scan for any light or high energy anomalies. I want you to do the same with our scanners." Even though this sounded highly unusual, his tone suggested it wasn't a request but an order.

"Yes Sir. Right away." was her quick response. In short order she had the Galactica scanning for any light or high energy anomalies, as well as sending the orders to Racetrack to do the same. Her scanners couldn't pick up anything definitive. Her panel was just too full of the explosions happening all around them as their Vipers continued to engage the Raiders. But as ordered she continued to try.

Meanwhile Helo wasn't willing to bet his friends life out there or Tabitha's wellbeing in here by counting on anyone finding anything glowing out there. Besides, what if it wasn't just them who noticed a strange glow out there in space. What if a Cylon Raider chose to or was ordered to investigate. He knew there had to be another way to find Lee. Then the actual words Tabby had been saying so desperately seemed to slam into his conscious thoughts. Tabby wasn't just speaking to Lee. He remembered distinctly that she had said she was right there with him. She'd said she could still SEE him! If that was really true, then she may be able to give Apollo's location.

He cautiously moved closer to her. Not only was the glow around her making him nervous; he was afraid any interference from him would break her link with Lee. Once again he took note of the desperation in her voice and realized he had to take the gamble. Helo was afraid Apollo's only chance lay in Tabby being able to tell him a location. With as soothing a voice as he could muster under the circumstances he began to question her. At first he was worried she was unable to hear him, but then her head cocked slightly in his direction. Good she was able to hear him. When she didn't answer him immediately Helo was afraid she was unable to respond. Helo almost gave a triumphant yell when after a few minutes of asking her questions, she finally began to give him halting responses. He realized quickly Tabby would not be able to give actual co-ordinances, she simply didn't know how. But she was able to describe what she was seeing all around herself and Lee. Good, very good he told her encouragingly. Finally they would have something to work with. Once again he moved over to the Com link to give the information to the Commander.

Adama began to study his dradis screen with the new information Helo had supplied. He never even thought to question where or how Helo had gained this new information. He assumed and accepted it had somehow come from Tabitha. Adama still didn't have an exact location, but at least now they had a quadrant in which to look. Right now more than ever, he was glad at the 'horse trade' he and Tabitha had been able to work out with Cain; in order to have Helo and Tyrol returned to the Galactica for the duration of the mission. Tabitha told him that she was now well aware of Cain's ambition for her. She assured him that she would be able to handle whatever Cain had in mind, in her own way. That she belonged to no one. He just hoped Tabitha understood and knew what she was potentially giving up in this unusual trade. Speaking to Dee, he asked her to patch him thru directly with Racetrack. Dee hurried to get Racetrack on a direct, secure line to the Commander. "Racetrack is on the line Sir."

"Racetrack, this is Galactica Actual. I need you to jump immediately to the co-ordinances Dee will supply for you. I need you to check that area out." He prayed Helo was right, that Tabitha was somehow able to see and was connected to his son. He wanted to believe that Lee wasn't out there all alone. He NEEDED the information to be correct, so they could find his son. Then he thought of something else. "Racetrack, you are to report directly to me only. Is that clear?" He remembered what else Helo had told him, about the glow surrounding Tabitha. If Helo was right, and Tabitha was creating an energy ball around Lee too; he didn't want everyone to know about it. He especially didn't want it getting back to the Pegasus. But even here on the Galactica, where his crew obeyed and trusted him, he didn't want to expose Tabitha this much. Even knowing the majority of his crew knew and had come to trust Tabitha; due to her gentle care, her unflappable calm or her mischievous humor; wasn't enough to assuage his worry. He was afraid of what could happen to her if her abilities became common knowledge.

"Will co. Commander." Came Racetracks reply.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The scene outside Racetracks front viewing panel was nothing like what she had been expecting. She'd been hoping to find Apollo sitting in his ejected seat, yes. But everything else about the scene was baffling. Apollo was fully lit. As a matter of fact, he appeared to be in the middle of sphere of light. If that wasn't enough to give Racetrack pause, seeing what looked like the remains of two destroyed Raiders was. Taking a quick scan of the area, looking for any more Raiders, she was relieved to have none show up on her instruments. Apollo had obviously been pushed well clear of the fighting, but was now sitting static. How he'd been pushed this far wasn't hard to figure out. The explosion of the Blackbird must have done it. But why was he now static out here in zero gravity space? And why were these two Raiders this far away from the battle? More importantly, what had destroyed these Raiders? To Racetracks way of thinking, if there had been any Vipers out this far, they would have seen Apollo.

Realizing her internal questions were not important at the moment, she quickly radioed in her find to the Commander. While at the same time she cleared the SAR team to disembark the Raptor. What Racetrack didn't know, couldn't know was what had happened just after she'd received her orders from the Commander. What had happened just before she arrived at these co-ordinances.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Back on the Galactica, the Commander had just returned the handset to it's cradle, when the glass above them shook once more. Looking up at the large panels of glass, the Commander refused to believe the worst. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Then he felt the Galactica get rocked by another Cylon missile.

Helo had the misfortune of standing close to Tabby at the time the glass shook almost to the point of breaking. There were now several new large cracks in the glass and Helo had been knocked down to land hard on his backside. Just before the room was hit with a pulse, he'd heard Tabby cry out in an anguished voice. She had been begging Lee not to leave. What did she actually mean by that? Had Apollo just died? He was trying to regain his footing when he heard her begin to speak again, if what she was doing could really be called speaking. It sounded more like a guttural growl than anything else. He was barely able to make out her words. She was saying something like 'I won't let you near him' or 'I won't let you have him' it could have even been 'get away from him', he wasn't really sure. Wisely he'd decided to stay down as the windows facing toward the CIC imploded into the room. At the same time, the Galactica seemed to rock slightly once more. It seemed as if they had just received another glancing blow from a Cylon missile. Karl however thought it could have been caused by something else.

The ship being rocked broke Adama out of his momentary freeze. There were still Cylons out there. The last Basestar was listing badly, but was obviously still in the fight. He called to the Helmsman to adjusted their heading, so they could target the faltering ship with their forward cannons. He couldn't spare himself or Tabby any time to mourn his son. That time must wait until later. When he heard Dee call out that she had Racetrack on the line, he was momentarily surprised. Quickly he picked up his handset. He stayed on the line with her thru out the SAR team's retrieval, listening carefully to her report what she was seeing. When they said Apollo was aboard but wasn't breathing, he didn't even notice he began to hold his own breath. His lungs began to burn, and still he held it. It wasn't until they reported that Apollo, his son, was once again breathing; that he finally took another breath of his own. Quickly he brought his hand up to his eyes to try to relieve the tension he felt there. After he ordered Racetrack to bring Apollo directly to the Galactica's Life Station, he refocused himself on the task at hand. Kara was still out there. During Apollo's retrieval the final Basestar had been destroyed. Kara would now be going into the Lion's Den. He had a very crucial decision to make.

Meanwhile, Helo had Tabby to deal with. Not long after the glass had imploded, he'd heard her say with relief that Lee would now be safe. Then the glow that had enveloped her disappeared in a blink. But it took another minute for the shimmering to stop, for her to confirm to him that Apollo was indeed alive. Helo was now able to see her clearly with out the shimmer or her own quivering. He saw that she was a mess. Her clothes and hair were saturated with her sweat. Blood wasn't just dripping from her nose any more, it was now pouring. Seconds after the shimmering had stopped, she looked over to him with a relieved but weary smile on her face. She looked to be in a slight stupor, and was beginning to sway on her feet. Before he was able to reach her, she crumpled to the floor. Without thinking he quickly scooped her up into his arms and rushed her to the Observation Lounge. He knew this was what she really needed, and she needed it right now.

Ooooooooooooooooo

tbc


	28. pt 3: c17

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 17**

The Commander had gone down to Life Station as soon as he was able to get away from the CIC. By the time he'd arrived, Lee had already checked himself out. Believing his son would come to see him in his quarters, he'd gone there to await his arrival. Lee never came. When Kara arrived in his door sometime later, she seemed distracted. When questioned, all she told him was that he should keep an eye on Lee; but would not go into any detail. After she had given her report on the raid and subsequent aborted mission on the Pegasus, she left him to go find Tabitha and Helo. He'd requested that Kara have Helo bring Tabitha to his quarters once she found them. Since Tabitha had been stationed over on the Pegasus, it had become their custom for her to stay here with him on her visit day. Now here he sat, alone. Worried for his son, but not knowing what for. Cottle had assured him that Lee had checked out 100% physically. As for anything mental, Cottle had told Bill that if he were to start taking pilots off rotation due to mental fatigue, there'd be no one left to fly any of the planes. Bill had agreed with him and left for his quarters.

It was several more hours before Helo brought Tabitha to his quarters. By the time he'd arrived, Bill had already gone thru the motions of being worried to annoyed and back to worried once more. He'd paced in his quarters continuously for hours. Finally he decided to settle in at his desk and tried working on some paperwork, to distract himself. When he heard the knock on his door, he instantly called out for whomever was there to enter. Any distraction from his present state of mind would definitely be welcomed. When the door didn't open immediately he looked up curiously, only to see one of his guards awkwardly open the hatch. What he saw made him draw in a quick breath. Helo was standing in the doorway, holding Tabitha to his chest. When he bolted up from his desk, Helo was quick to reassure him that she was now only sleeping.

Helo said that Kara had found them in the Observation Lounge, and relayed the Commander's request. Once Tabitha had woken, Helo knew he needed to bring her here. However once they were underway to the Commander's quarters, he realized she'd never be able to make it under her own steam. Half way here, her already slow pace came to a halt. Knowing that merely taking a few minutes to catch her breath was not going to work, he'd quickly decided to carry her. She'd fallen asleep just before they made it the final distance. Helo was suddenly very glad their first stop had been to the head to clean Tabby up a bit. From the initial reaction Helo had just seen on the Old Man's face, as he entered with Tabby laying quietly in his arms; Helo didn't think the Old Man would have taken it too well if he'd seen all the blood that had been covering her face and down her front. When the Commander quickly came up to him to look her over, Helo saw the older man exhale in relief. Yes, it certainly had been a good idea to clean her up first.

Bill nodded his understanding and thanks. Quickly he directed Helo over to his sleeping area, where Helo noted a spare cot had been placed. When he tried to lower her onto the smaller portable cot, Adama quickly redirected Helo to his larger and softer bed. Helo nodded his understanding and lowered her onto the Commander's bed instead. Helo had guessed this was their typical arrangement when Tabby stayed here. It figured that the Commander would be the one to use the cot, while leaving his more comfortable bed for Tabby. This man was 'old school' after all. Once he had her settled, he followed the Old Man out into his office area. Once there he was told to give a full report of the events from the time he'd brought Tabby into the Strategy Room until now. With his typical calm, he gave his Commander a full, detailed report of all the events leading up to his arriving at the door. Once done, he too left. Bill still felt alone, but at least for now he knew Tabitha was here and safe. He was very relieved she was alright, but was unsure of what would happen to her once she returned to the Pegasus and Cain.

In the next few days the Commander was glad he'd decided not to have Kara assassinate the Admiral, but he was highly relieved someone had. In the days that followed Admiral Cain's assassination, President Roslin had promoted him to Admiral. He had then placed the Pegasus' XO, Colonel Fisk in charge of the Pegasus. The overall unease of the Fleet seemed to be calming down also. If he were being honest with himself, that was mainly due to the civilian section of the Fleet finally getting some much needed supplies that Cain had been denying them of. It didn't hurt that the Cylons had slackened in their pursuit of them too. Now if they spotted any Raiders, they seemed to be coming at them in pairs or small squadrons. No longer did they seem to be going head to head with large numbers of Raiders or any Basestars. Yes, all in all he knew he should be happy with the events since they had initiated their attack on the Cylon's Resurrection ship. But he wasn't. He wasn't blind, there was very little that happened on his ship without his knowledge. He could see all three of his children were suffering. He just wasn't sure why. Not knowing how to help them was tearing him up too.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Lee for his part went thru all the motions of being the Galactica's CAG once more. It was made official the day following the attack on the Resurrection ship, that he and Kara were being reassigned back to the Galactica; along with Abby. He knew that should make him happy, or at least relieved. He just couldn't seem to bring himself to care. True, his father had not gone thru with the assassination in the end. But the fact remained that his father and the President had been willing to do so. Lee's moral and ethical foundation had been rocked off it's axis. Lee didn't hold Kara's participation in the whole mess against her. She was following orders after all. Lee was well aware she would do anything for his father, because she loved him. How could he possibly hold her love and loyalty against her. That only made his own shortcomings seem all that much worse.

The thoughts he'd had while he'd been trapped out there in space seemed to be on a constant loop in his mind. Kara, the eternal 'frak up girl' as she put it, proved she was a much better person than he could ever be. She believed in loyalty. She was willing to die for it. True, he'd been willing to die right by her side. But in the end, he'd failed Kara just as he'd failed Gianne. He wasn't there, couldn't be there. The reasons why never seemed to enter into his equations. He felt empty and alone. He couldn't turn to Kara as he normally did when he felt this way. What he needed, he knew she couldn't or wouldn't give to him. She was still hung up on that Pyramid player back on Caprica, Sam Anders. Even after she'd been told countless times they couldn't send a rescue team back for them, she never gave up. She tenaciously kept at her campaign to be allowed to return for them.

The thought of Abby flashed thru his mind momentarily, once more. In the beginning his emotions bounced back and forth from feeling betrayed to felling overwhelming gratitude. He'd felt betrayed that she'd left him, once he'd been placed into the Raptor; to being overwhelmed that she'd been there with him at all. Betrayed because she'd promised not to leave him, but grateful she'd stayed with him as long as she did. Betrayed because she hadn't been on the flight deck when he'd been brought in. But grateful she'd not seen him in that condition. In the end he was ready to settle on betrayed, when she'd not come to see him in Life Station.

Then Helo finally found him and told him what had happened to her in the CIC. Helo had told him how messed up she had been from her efforts to stay and protect him. Of the vast energy she must have been channeling thru herself, at her own peril. He explained the glowing ball of light that had been encasing her. How he'd listened to her at first speaking, then pleading to Lee the entire time. Of how she sent out a pulse of energy that managed to crack the viewing glass, when he now assumed Lee's heart had stopped beating. Helo told Lee of how her pleas had turned to guttural growls when she'd perceived a threat, stating that they ' couldn't touch him'. Of how she had then unintentionally imploded the viewing glass with another massive burst of energy, that had possibly been what caused the whole ship to rock.

Helo was not yet aware of the Raiders that had been somehow smashed to bits, that had been floating near where Lee was picked up. But Lee was. When he'd come to, Racetrack had asked him about them. He'd told her he didn't know anything. He must have already been out when they approached. Hearing what Helo had just said, he now had a fairly good idea of what had happened to them. Abby had happened to them.

Helo told Lee how she'd held on as long as she possibly could. That she'd finally collapsed unconscious …only after she'd known Lee was truly alive and going to be safe. Helo told him how he'd had to carry her bleeding and unconscious to the Observation Lounge. How they had sat there for hours, only later to bring her sleeping form to the Commander's quarters upon 'request'.

Once Lee'd heard all that, his anger 'at her' turned inward upon himself. Proving to himself he wasn't worthy of her care or her friendship. No, he decided, he couldn't go to her either. She deserved so much more than he could give her, just like Kara. What he'd done to Gianne proved to himself he wasn't good enough to be with either of them. He decided he needed to especially steer clear of Abby for her own good. From what Helo had just told him, she'd not only been 'willing' to suffer great harm, she 'did' suffer …for him. He simply couldn't allow her to do that to herself. She meant too much to him, to allow her to hurt herself for him. Thus he found himself aboard Cloud Nine alone, for a mandatory two days of R&R.

If he'd only thought to talk to Abby or Kara, so much of his inner turmoil could have been avoided. He'd never have fallen so low. He'd never have met that woman and her child. He'd never have been beaten and almost garroted. ……. But he also wouldn't have been able to follow down the 'rabbit hole' to find a way to reign in the 'Black Market' the way he'd done. He'd never have had the will to shoot Phalin on the Promethious. He'd never have given Dee a chance.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tabby was growing very concerned for both Kara and Lee. Kara seemed to be on a self destruct mission. Her missing Anders seemed to be weighing her down beyond even her Starbuck persona's resistance. She was now arguing with both Bill and the President on an almost weekly basis. Trying for all she was worth to be allowed to go back for the remaining Resistance. Tabby understood it was more than just the Resistance she was after. But there was simply nothing she could do for her. There wasn't even any way to take away her pain. So she simply listened to Kara rant and rage about the injustice of it all. Tabby tried to let Kara know how much she loved and cared for her. How much she was willing to stand beside her friend, her sister of heart. But Kara's emotions seemed to be boiling beyond her control or safety.

As for Lee, he went thru all the correct motions in his CAG duties. But he too was on a self destruct path. Unlike Kara's uncontrolled outward emotions; Lee's seemed to be folding into himself. It was as if he were drowning in despair. Also unlike Kara, who would now spend time with Tabby, Lee seemed to avoid her as best he could. Not that he was completely successful. They were in the same bunkroom together once again. No, if they were in the same room, Lee would simply shut himself off emotionally.

Not understanding why he was shutting her out, his behavior started to have an effect on Tabby as well. Gone was her bubbly chatter and her ever present laughter. She no longer found solace in her art. She only seemed to be going thru the motions of existence, much like he was. His tumble down into despair seemed to be mirrored with her fall into sorrow and regret. She didn't regret what she had done for him, while he was trapped out in space. She'd do it again in a heartbeat if necessary. But she had foolishly believed he wouldn't be frightened of her because of it. She believed he cared enough about her as his friend to get past her being a freak. His current behavior was proving her faith in their friendship was wrong. He now seemed to detest her very presence. She was at a loss how to regain their easy companionship or his trust. All she knew was that she missed him.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Since there were very few doctors out on the civilian vessels, the President had requested both the Galactica's and the Pegasus' medical staff begin to implement a standard rotation throughout the Fleet. When Cottle asked for some volunteers to go, Tabby quickly agreed. She thought it would be a wonderful solution to her current circumstances. First it would give her something worthwhile and fulfilling to do. While at the same time it would keep her out of Lee's way. Perfect she thought to herself. When Cottle asked if she was sure about it, she gave him the first real smile he'd seen from her in a long time.

Even though Cottle wanted to only let Tabitha go onto the more reputable ships, he realized he could not chose favorites or single her out. True these other nurses and jr. doctors had had some military training, but they were not your everyday soldier by any means. He decided to put the ships requesting assistance into a bedpan. Then he had his volunteers reach in to see where they would be sent. Once a ship was chosen, that name would not be put back into the bedpan until all ships had been seen. It amazed him that Tabitha always ended up with the same rough ships every week, including the Astral Queen prison ship and the Promethious. Soon these two ships seemed to become her regular rounds. She'd be on each of them on a weekly basis. She'd drawn their names so often that it was becoming a joke among them all. Someone had even suggested they pull those names out of the pan, because everyone knew already that Tabitha was the one being sent. Since she began to spend this time away from Lee doing something she hoped was worth while, her eyes began to hold a slight sparkle once more. Nothing like when Lee used to be around, but still anything was better than seeing the dull look that had come to them since the Resurrection Ship mission.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was during Tabby's medical assistance trips to the Promethious, that she began to gather small children together and move them off ship. She instinctively knew these young children would not be safe aboard a ship such as this. Thru Elosha and Billy's help, she'd been able to find room on other ships, safer ships for these orphans. She was well aware that Lee had shot a man called Phalen a couple of weeks ago. She was also aware of the rules he'd given to those remaining men running the Black Market. They were not to harm or touch any child. Lee was being naïve if he thought his warning would stop everyone from the profitable market of children. This was why she was trying to remove them from harms way.

Since she had now been on this ship several times, word of her offering to help the children was spreading almost as quickly as her being there to offer medical assistance. This made several people trust her quickly, but angered those who didn't approve of her interference. Still most gave her a wide berth, seeing the mountain of a man who seemed to be her almost constant companion. When George had discovered she was making these runs, he insisted she not make her trips alone. He'd warned her it was unsafe. At first she scoffed at what she took for him being overprotective. His persistence won out in the end. She finally agreed to have him tag along if he had a down shift. However he was unable to join her this time on the Promethious.

She'd refused to cancel her trip. It wasn't easy to gain these peoples trust. She'd promised she'd be there, so she didn't want to break her word simply because George was unable to tag along. She'd promised a young boy of maybe 12 that she would be back for him and his five year old sister. When she got there, she discovered there weren't just two children but four. The boy had come across another pair of siblings. The oldest was a girl of maybe 13 along with her seven year old brother. Tabby seriously doubted there was any true blood relation between them, but never considered it as important. All she needed to know was that they were here all alone and unprotected. She never hesitated to herd them along with her while she made her rounds throughout the ship.

When her volunteer shift was nearing an end, Tabby had to admit she was not only famished but tired as well. She'd boarded the Raptor to come here, within an hour of finishing out her shift in Life Station. Looking over towards the children, she realized they too must be feeling much the same. Deciding a meal was a necessity, she began to herd them towards an area know to be filled with food booths. They came along eagerly, like hungry baby chicks. Once they arrived in the food booth area, Tabby instructed the two older children to stay in the corner and watch the younger ones. Once she was confident they would all stay fairly hidden from view and remain quiet so not to draw any undue attention, she set off to obtain their supper.

When she was returning, her arms full of food, she heard a commotion by where she's squirreled the children away. Quickening her pace, she soon had them in sight. The scene she saw made her blood run like ice in her veins. The young boys had obviously fought for all they were worth. Unfortunately they were too small to do much damage. A group of men were carrying off the two girls, leaving the boys sprawled upon the ground. She rushed to the downed boys and quickly grabbed them up. Taking them both by their arms she raced over to a man she saw was in uniform. She ordered him to see that these two children made it onto her Raptor, when it came to pick her up in just over an hour. When the man began to protest that he wasn't a babysitter, Tabby finally turned her head from trying to follow the fleeing men, to face the soldier directly. When the man saw the look of angry momma bear flash over her face he quickly took a step back. That was when he finally realized who it was that was speaking to him. This had to be the woman the new Admiral considered his daughter. He'd heard the stories about her from his bunkmates still pulling duty aboard the Pegasus. He decided it would be in his best interest to do as she asked. He wasn't sure though who it was he was more afraid of at the moment, the Admiral or this fiery woman before him. As soon as he agreed, the woman set off with speed. Her small size seemed to make it easier for her to zigzag throughout the crowded hanger deck. Within moments she was no longer in sight.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

tbc


	29. pt 3: c18

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 18**

The two boys sat huddled closely together against the wall. They cautiously eyed the young soldier left to guard and protect them. Each of their minds filled with fear not only for themselves, but their stolen sisters as well. For the soldier's part, he looked the two boys over critically. After he realized neither were going to try and run from him, he began to realize the Commander's daughter had not placed them in his care due to any offence they may have done; but to ensure their safety from the other people aboard this vessel. Once he came to this conclusion, he began to look them both over more carefully. He took in their dirty and ragged appearances, their hollowed out cheeks and haunted eyes. Stepping closer to the two boys, he tried to assure them both he would keep them safe until she returned or he placed them onto her Raptor. When he was close enough to touch either of them, he heard both of their stomachs grumble. Taking a quick look around, he decided it was time for his meal break. Signaling both of the boys to follow, he brought them with him to one of the booths. In short order all three were back by the wall, food in hand; awaiting the time to go down to the hanger deck.

Oooooooooooooooooo

George was standing outside one of the Pilot bunkrooms, when Kara came around the corner. Seeing him there, she gave him her customary greeting while playfully punching him on his shoulder. When he didn't respond with his standard pretend agony, she finally noticed the concerned look on his face. Before she could begin to question him, he started to speak.

"Ah, Kara lass. I be wondering if ye could bring out the wee lassie for me? I'm afraid she be a mite angry with me and she won't come to the door."

"George, did you ever think that was because she's not in there?" she said with a playful grin.

"But she has to be. She pulled the late shift last night and looked all but dead on her feet when I spoke to her this morning. I already checked the mess, the gym and all the other places she likes to be; but she wasn't in any of them. I be figuring she finally decided to do the smart thing and catch some rack time."

"I thought she was scheduled to go on one of her medical assignments today?" Kara said with her brow crinkling in confusion.

"It's true, the Lass was scheduled to go to the Promethious today. But I pulled an emergency shift, and told her I couldn't go until late this afternoon. After I explained to her she couldn't go to that ship all alone, she told me she understood but. …To say she was disappointed would be like calling a cast iron pot dark grey. She don like being told what she can and canna do. I managed to finish up the repair early and I've been trying to find her for the last two hours; to let her know I can accompany her there now.''

"You're definitely right about that, she doesn't like being told what she can and can't do. But I agree with you. She shouldn't be on the Promethious all alone. I'll go tell her you can take her there now. That ought to put you back into her good graces." Kara said looking back at George, as she stepped into the bunkroom. When she turned to face the room proper, her eyes reflected her confusion at finding the room empty. George had seemed so sure Tabby'd be in here. Calling over her shoulder that there was nobody else in the room, George instantly entered and moved over to what had to be her bunk. Kara noted that he seemed to be looking for something on her shelves and came to stand next to the man. When she did, she once more noticed how very large he was. She didn't even come to his armpit. When he suddenly turned around to face her, she took an instinctive step back.

"Which one be her locker?" he angrily demanded. Kara didn't even hesitate, before she pointed at Tabby's locker. When George snatched the door open roughly and began to rummage around inside, Kara took a curious step closer. "Damn the wee woman!" he growled, as he slammed the door closed and turned to glower down at Kara.

ooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Lee had been having a very long day. His day started out with having to deal with Tigh's snide comments in regards to his paperwork and his scheduling decisions. After he had defended himself on those fronts, he was then scheduled to see the President. She still insisted on him being her military adviser, or as she called it her adviser on the military. When he returned to the Galactica, the Chief had cornered him in regards to how some of the pilots seemed to be mistreating his planes. As if the planes were the Chief's personal babies or that any of the pilots would intentionally mistreat any of them. Only after assuring the Chief that in his next pilots briefing, he'd be sure to bring up the Chief's concerns, did the man seem satisfied. Next he'd spent a mind numbing few hours in his office, going over the paperwork Tigh had questioned. Once he was finally done, he realized the time he'd just spent had been wasted. There was nothing wrong with his calculations. They had been accurate. Full of righteous indignation, he'd just left the Colonel's office after returning said paperwork to Tigh.

Feeling a headache coming on, he took a quick glance at his watch. His shift had ended hours ago. He decided it would be a good idea to try and lay down for a little while, before going to the mess. He really didn't think his head would be able to take all the noise that room was always filled with. When he rounded on the bunkroom, he was surprised to see the door standing wide open. As soon as he heard a loud banging noise and an angry male voice saying '….wee woman' Lee raced the final distance to the hatch. This was the time Abby usually took her rack time, and it was clear to Lee that that voice was surely directed at her.

Grabbing the hatch jamb as he rushed to the opening allowed him to all but sling shot himself into the room. What he saw brought him up short. It was George who'd obviously just slammed into something. Frak, but that man was big. Lee quickly began to scan the room for Abby, but the only other occupant he saw was a startled Kara. When the two in the room had spun around to look at Lee as he entered, they both had inadvertently obscured the view of Abby's rack. Without thinking, Lee continued into the room and pushed them both aside to find the rack empty. Something was wrong here. It was quickly becoming clear that these two were not threatening or yelling 'at' Abby, as he'd initially assumed. They couldn't be. First, she wasn't even here. Second, these two would be the last who'd attack Abby, physically or verbally. So what the Frak was going on here?

"Lee?" Kara said in a quiet voice, for once afraid to set him off. Rarely had she seen him act out so rashly. He usually always thought every angle thru before reacting. The only two people who could make him lose his control were herself and Tabby. She knew she only did so when she made him angry. Tabby seemed to do it all the time, but in a good way. Tabby usually seemed to bring out the best in Lee; made him feel. Well Tabby used to anyway. Ever since his 'space walk' Lee had pretty much ignored Tabby's very existence. It was as if he couldn't stand to be around her. Kara always felt that couldn't be true, knowing Lee the way she did. She'd noticed the sad or self depreciating looks Lee gave Tabby, when he thought no one would notice. But she also couldn't bee 100% sure it wasn't true, that Lee now seemed to hate Tabby. For the very same reason, she knew Lee. He'd never before been intentionally mean or cruel to anyone. His recent treatment of Tabby seemed to be just that.

After seeing Lee charge across the room and push not only herself but also George back away from Tabby's rack, had at least answered one of Kara's internal questions. Lee couldn't hate Tabby. The fact that he was willing to come not just to Tabby's defense, but had been willing to go thru George to do so; was very telling as far as Kara was concerned. What she couldn't figure out was why he'd tried to cut himself off from Tabby so completely. When Lee didn't initially answer her unspoken question, she placed her hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. Kara had never liked being ignored, after all.

Lee finally turned to face Kara. "What the Frak is going on here?" When he saw Kara look towards George, he turned to face him. "Well?" George saw the potential powder keg brewing in the Captain's eyes. George swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

FRAZZLEWARTS!! She'd lost sight of the bastards. Spinning around in an effort to catch sight of them once more, Tabby's eyes darted around frantically. She was sure they'd turned down this passage. Not seeing any of the men or any sign of the two girls, she began to look at the faces of those sitting or standing around the area. There! She noticed one in particular was doing his best to avoid making eye contact. She badly wanted to race over to the man, but realized that would only frighten him; possibly even making him flee. She knew she didn't have time to chase him down and still have any hope of finding the girls, so she forced herself to walk as casually as she could manage. Placing a smile on her face, she knelt down in front of the nervous man. When he still tried to keep from looking at her, she reached out and placed her palms against both of his cheeks. With gentle pressure, she forced him to look at her directly.

"You know what I'm looking for, don't you?" She felt him try to make a small nod between her hands. "Do you know where they are being taken?" After hesitating, he again made another small nod. "Good" she said soothingly. Finally she was getting somewhere. She hoped that even though she'd lost sight of them, she'd still be able to catch up to them. This was a very large ship after all. There were plenty of places to hide. Even though thus far he'd been cooperative to her questions, she decided it would be best to make her next sentence a statement. "You're going to tell me where those men are taking them." His eyes grew large and he attempted to shake his head in the negative. She wouldn't let him. "Yes you are. You're going to tell me, now. Don't even think of trying to lie to me, I'll know. If you try lying to me or don't tell me, this will turn out badly." She knew he'd naturally misinterpret her meaning. Even though it pained her senses of right and wrong to take such advantage of this broken man, she was willing to do so. She was counting on him misunderstanding her statement. He'd naturally think she meant it would turn out badly for himself and not realize what she really meant was it would turn out badly for the girls.

Tabby watched the man frantically look about. He soon realized no one would step in to assist him. She watched him close his eyes in seeming defeat, only to open once more with the glimmer of a backbone. Knowing he was finally going to attempt to defend himself, she was ready. She never even gave him a chance. She simply moved her fingers, already against his cheeks, over the pressure points on his jaw and gave him a small squeeze. She'd had no intention of causing him any harm, but felt his current discomfort was justifiable. Feeling a burning sensation race from both sides of his jaw and reach around to the back of his skull quickly took the fight right out of him. With his eyes filled with tears of defeat, he quickly tried to nod his head thru the pain.

Tabby moved her fingers away from the pressure points, but did not remove them from his face entirely. It wasn't that she wanted to hurt this poor man. It was more she knew that by using this same pressure point, if necessary, would cause him much less pain in the long run. She didn't want to try and restrain him here in the passage. There was a much higher chance that she'd really cause him damage, if she needed to do that. Also she didn't want to attract any more attention from those in the passage than she already had. Once she had removed the pressure, the man began to speak. He'd told her he didn't know an exact location of where the girls would be taken, but he knew into which section of the ship they must be headed. It was the very bowels of the ship. A place that the now dead Phalen's group didn't even wander, but had certainly supplied. It was a place for escaping reality for those who stayed there. Where drugs were the order of the day. There you could buy someone to be your sex slave or to torture, depending on whichever fetish was called for. Namely it was a place that had no rules. Tabby closed her eyes as memories of her past assaulted her conscious.

After getting directions on how to get to this Hell, Tabby gave the man's cheek a gentle caress. She felt guilty for frightening him so badly. When the ragged man felt the gentle caress against his cheek, his initial confused reaction caused him to look at her face. What he saw was her soft apologetic smile. Slowly, his eyes widening, his confusion began to change into a new found realization. He suddenly understood she'd really meant him no harm. She wasn't anything like the people he was used to dealing with. Those who liked to bully their way thru and beat on those weaker than themselves for their own amusement. No she had only been looking for a way to help those children he'd seen come thru here earlier. He somehow knew that it wouldn't matter where those children were taken, she'd do everything she could to find and bring them back. Even if it meant wandering into Hell to do so. Suddenly he felt the need to warn her to leave it be. To tell her she wouldn't be safe down there. But by the time he'd come to this realization, she was already gone. Although it shamed him, he knew he simply didn't have the courage to follow her down there. Wandering back to his space along the wall, he tried once more to just blend into the background.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lee had demanded George explain why he'd just heard something being slammed loudly and why George had been barking into Kara's face. At first he didn't understand what all the fuss was about. Abby had to be somewhere else on the Galactica. Surely she wouldn't have been foolish enough to go aboard that violent den of thieves all by herself. True, many of the crew found their way aboard that ship all the time. But they all went in groups of at least three. Some of the larger members had been known to go there in pairs. As it was, the Galactica and the Pegasus sent their Marines to monitor only the main levels. None of them were to wander about the ship at random, alone. Abby had been on that ship several times and was well aware of what it was like. She couldn't be that foolish. But Lee hadn't counted on how stubborn she could be, until George continued.

" Ye don't understand Captain. I don 'think' she may have gone. I ken it, I do. She tol' me she was to meet with a pair o' children on this trip. That she'd promised to get them off o' that ship, on this trip. Knowing how it must a been tearing her up to think she be breakin' her word, I hurried making me repairs. Like I told ye. I already looked everywhere the wee lass coulda been." When Lee moved to interrupt, George stepped forward threateningly. Lee wisely held his tongue at seeing the much larger man's anger appear to be boiling just below the surface. "I'm no grasping at straws here. She's no just off somewhere sulking, no her. Her black bag and her purple pouch be gone, I tell ye. She's gone over to that den of antiquity without me. All we can do is just pray she managed to drag someone else along with her."

As soon as George mentioned Abby's black bag and purple pouch, he too looked for them. He too found the items missing. Then he took a deep breath to calm himself. By the time he looked over his shoulder at the two others in the room, he seemed to be once more back in control. Only Kara's deep knowledge of him, allowed her to detect the strain in his posture. Still she was glad he seemed to be back in control. When Lee was in control, he could figure just about anything out. She was well aware she was more of the reaction and reflex kind of gal.

"OK. Kara, let's go down to the flight deck and see if we can figure out who flew her over there. We should also be able to find out who was assigned to stay with her." Lee said, his voice once again full of authority.

"Hey! Captain ye may be there laddie. But I am coming with ye. Ye ken ye canna stop me right?" George all but growled at Lee

"You aren't scheduled for any duty right now?" at seeing George shake his head "Fine. Even though I'm sure Abby must have an escort with her, it would be helpful to have you come with us. You've been on that ship more than either Kara or myself."

"Lee?" Kara suddenly had a bad feeling about all of this.

When Lee looked over at her, he could see she was becoming worried. It wasn't something she normally did, so he wasn't about to dismiss it. Looking George up and down, he added for all their benefit. " I'm quite sure George will be an asset to locating our girl. I'm quite sure he has some very …helpful skills." With that, they all hurried down to the flight deck. All were aware they were flying this blind and needed more information. All three hoped they'd either find her returning or that she at least had had the presence of mind to request another escort, in place of George. Though Lee admitted having George with her would have been his first choice. Who in their right mind would have tried to go thru that mountain of a man, to get to Abby.

Once they arrived on the flight deck, their worries only increased. From the Chief, they were able to discover that Duck Man had been the pilot to fly Abby over to the Promethious. They found Duck Man doing his pre-flight preparations, in order to pick her back up. He told the small group that Tabitha had been his only passenger on the flight over. When he'd asked about the change in her usual routine of bringing along the 'big man'" indicating George with his hand, " she'd told him she was going solo today, since her friend couldn't get away from work to play today." Since she seemed to be the only one who went on these assignments with an escort, he didn't think there was any reason to be concerned. When Lee barked the question of which other medical staff he'd been dropping of at the Promethious alone, Duck Man said he'd only ever dropped off Tabitha to that ship before. When he'd said that, Kara wisely put a restraining hand on Lee's shoulder. As soon as Lee felt her hand, he managed to regain his self control. It wasn't Duck Man's fault. Like he said, it hadn't really seemed out of order. When he'd questioned Abby, the answer he'd received seemed to clear up the issue.

On Duck Man's return trip he didn't have the empty cabin like he'd anticipated. It was now filled with three very anxious looking people; his CAG, the Galactica's lead pilot and a very large, very powerful looking man. Needless to say, this flight wasn't the comfortable, friendly type flight he'd done seven hours earlier with Tabitha. This flight had him feeling almost as tense as he normally felt during a Cylon attack. Still he managed to execute a textbook perfect landing on the Promethious.

Within moments of their landing and disembarking, a Marine began to move forward. George noticed the two children behind him instantly. His sigh of relief instantly caught both Lee's and Kara's attention. When they looked at him in question, George quickly pointed out the children. "If the children are here, then she must be close by." Now both Lee and Kara noticed the children. Looking from the children to the Marine, both began to feel an uneasy feeling in the pit of their stomachs. If Abby were here with the children, where was she? Why would she leave them with a Marine here on the transport deck? Both looked at each other, then back to the nearing soldier.

"Sirs. Private Norman. I was ordered to bring these two to the returning Raptor, Sirs."

"By whom, Private?" It was Lee who spoke. Seeing Lee's rank and hearing the authority in his voice, only made the young soldier more nervous. "She never actually gave me her name, Sir. But I know she was here many times before, on medical duty. I …I believe her to be that woman known as 'Tabitha', Sir."

"Care to elaborate as to why she ordered you to bring them to her return Raptor, instead of doing it herself" Lee prodded.

The young soldier was getting more nervous by the minute. It had just sunk in that not only was the man before him a Captain, but he wore the insignia of being the Galactica's CAG. That had to mean this was Captain Adama, the Admiral's son. If that was so, then the woman he saw take off thru the crowd had to be his….oh my Gods. Trying to look away from the angry superior in front of him, his eyes were snared by Starbuck's. If he thought the look in the Captain's eyes bordered on murder, Starbucks expression made him very glad looks couldn't really kill.

"We're waiting Private. And for some reason I don't think we really have the time to do so." Lee snapped.

"Uh. Right Sir. She brought me both boys here, and ordered I look after them. To see that they were brought to her Raptor." he stammered

Kara reached out and grabbed him by his collar as she seethed into his face. "You already told us that. What the Captain wants to know is why she left them with you!"

"Uh. Well I don't really know all the details Sir. She just ordered me to do as I told you and…." feeling Kara's grip tighten when he paused, he quickly continued. "Well as soon as she did, Sir, she took off thru the crowd like she was chasing something … or someone." Kara thrust the man away from herself as soon as he finished. That's when she finally took note of the two boys and noticed they seemed covered in fresh bruises.

"Lee?" Kara asked, while indicating the boys with her head. Lee looked over to them and realized they were probably his best bet for information. Looking over at Kara, he realized she had already frightened them both too badly to be able to get anything from them. Looking over at George, he figured with his size this was not going to be one of his areas of expertise. Lee pinched the bridge of his nose. The headache that had been threatening him when he'd first entered the bunk room had since exploded into a painful throb. Taking a deep breath, he was about to kneel down to question the boys, when he was startled by George's movement at his side.

George had quickly summed up the situation. He realized they needed to question the two boys. Already knowing that Kara had frightened them and that Lee would be to authoritative with them, he quickly knelt down in front of them. Now that he was closer to their eye level, he used his most lyrical tones to question them. It didn't take them long to answer as many questions as they could. They said they both remembered seeing him here with Miss Tabitha before. They told him what had happened to their sisters. And that Miss Tabitha had brought them to the soldier man, before racing off to find the girls. Both boys tried very hard to show only brave faces, but by the time they were done with their tale they both had tears flowing down their faces.

Lee and Kara both had to admit they were impressed with George's ability to obtain so much information from the children. Once it was clear they had nothing more to add, Lee made sure both would be placed on Duck Man's Raptor. Just before the threesome left in search of Abby, Duck Man had approached Lee. Grabbing his arm, "I'm not going anywhere Apollo. I'll be right here when you find her and bring her back." he assured. Lee gave him a grateful nod, then moved out behind both Kara and George. They had all agreed George would work best on point, due to his size.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tabby had followed that poor man's directions carefully. She knew she must be getting close to the area, because only half the lights seemed to be lit. Many of the faces she was now seeing had the dazed look of drugs or the lifeless look of no longer caring what happened around themselves. Of no longer caring what could or would happen to themselves. Yes, she thought she must be getting close. Then she heard the sound that could only be the frightened squeal of a child. She began to run even faster, weaving around obstacles and people in her way.

tbc


	30. pt 3: C19

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 19**

None of the group from Galactica had a clue where Tabby could have gone. The two boys had not been able to give them even a place in which to start. But Lee thought he might have an idea where to begin. The older boy had been fairly certain the girls were to be sold or traded. That involved the Black Market. To Lee's way of thinking, it seemed logical to start out at the bar where he'd killed Phalen a few weeks ago. With that thought in mind, he informed both Kara and George of his plan to begin there. Both Kara and George agreed that was as good a place as any to start. Just as Lee had hoped, George's size proved to be very valuable. With him leading the way, they were able to make good time to their first destination.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tabby had heard the distinctive sound of a squealing child down one of the passages shooting off the main corridor. She prayed not only for it to be from one of the girls, but also for it not to mean the worst. The squeal had been silenced abruptly. Quickly she pushed off a wall, to alter her current direction. Racing down the barely lit passage she'd heard the sound come from, she ran head on into a large man who seemed to just materialize there in front of her. She tried to keep her balance, while at the same time disentangle herself from the mans strong grip. Realizing she wouldn't be able to do both, she allowed herself to go limp. She'd hoped by doing so the man would simply let her drop to the ground, in order for him to retain his own balance.

She wasn't that lucky. The man had obviously not been in any danger of losing his own balance, just because she'd barreled into him. When she'd gone limp, he'd just tightened his hold around her. Tabby knew this could be bad, especially in this section of the ship. She couldn't allow herself to assume this man kept her from falling, thru any good intentions. However she also knew she couldn't just assume the worst and attack. If the man's initial intentions were not of ill will, they could quickly become that way if provoked. Taking a steadying breath, she decided to play this out verbally as if he'd meant to keep her from falling.

"Thank you. It was very foolish of me to not pay more attention to where my feet were headed." she said in an even tone.

"Think nothing of it. I myself am quite happy with where your feet took you. It's been a long while since I've had the pleasure of holding such a fine woman as yourself." he said with a leer. His grip around her upper torso was tightening to the point of being painful. She knew she needed to get out of his arms quickly. If she didn't , there was every possibility this man would either break her ribs or cut off her breathing until she passed out. Neither scenario sat well with her. Wracking her brain for some type of solution, she never noticed his initial movements. It wasn't until he had her pinned between a wall and his body, that she noticed his movement at all.

Where as most people wouldn't want to be pressed up against the wall in a fight, Tabby found that with her small size, it was to her advantage. Finally she'd be able to get the much needed leverage her dangling feet didn't have before. She spread her legs apart and bent them at the knees. This gave her the ability to place her feet flat against the wall at her back. When she moved herself into this provocative position, the man foolishly gave her the opportunity to draw her arms out from being trapped between their chests. Once she had her hands firmly on his shoulders, she thrust violently away from the wall. The force and surprise of her push allowed her to throw the man completely off balance this time. This time she was well aware of their body positions and was more that ready to take any advantage. Even though his arms were still about her torso when he began to fall, it was of little or no advantage to him. In his attempt to catch himself from landing on the deck hard, he'd loosened his grip on her. She sprang from his grasp like an angry cat, landing in a crouch just feet away from him. She soon realized, to her dismay, she'd landed on the wrong side. She'd need to get past him if she were to go where she'd heard the squeal.

"Ah, so you want it rough, do you? Well you came to the right man. I'm more than enough man to do the job for you." Finally the man thought. Here was a woman who still had some life left in her. A woman who wasn't so out of it with drugs or despair that she held the promise of a fantastic ride. He thanked whom ever it was responsible, that she had found her way into his arms. He couldn't wait to tame her.

Tabby was well aware of, if not a little confused, that instead of sounding angry, he sounded even more excited than before. Tabby took a quick glance around, nobody. She, not for the first time since trying to find the girls, realized it had been a mistake not to have George with her. Tabby's mind began to race as she watched the man stalk her like prey, here in the passage. This was not going to end well for one of them.

Just as Tabby was distracted by another sound of a squealing child, the man pounced. When he made contact, he managed to knock her head against the wall hard, making a dull thudding sound. Tabby was momentarily stunned from the impact. When she finally managed to pull her mind back into focus, it was to feel the man's hand gripping one of her breasts painfully and his mouth attached to her lower neck. He was biting her!

Memories of what had been done to her in the "Fortress' bombarded her already heightened senses. She became a flurry of motion. The man suddenly thought she couldn't be a mere woman he was trying to possess; she fought like a hell cat. But where any other sane man would have sensibly backed away, it only seemed to increase his need to possess her.

Perhaps he had some type of drug or alcohol in his system. Or perhaps it was his insane desire for her. Whatever the reason, he didn't seem to be affected by the majority of Tabby's defensive strikes. She quickly realized there wasn't going to be any way to dissuade him of his current desire. The more she lashed out at him, the more excited he became. With this in mind she changed her tactics from defensive to offensive. No longer did she concern herself with the damage she could inflict. It wasn't just about herself she needed to bring this to a close. She needed to get to the girls. She was all but sure they had to be close by. With that thought in mind, she attacked.

Soon the man began to realize he'd only thought she could be a 'hell cat'; now he knew she must be. She sprang at him from a cat like crouch, only to open up just prior to making contact. She struck out at him with her hands, elbows, feet and knees. Finally fear was added to his uncontrollable desire, as he realized he may have been wrong. He may not be man enough for this demon of a woman. Still he wanted - needed to prove he was worthy. That ended up being the last thought he ever had, as he watched her foot swing around and snap his neck.

Tabby had seen his eyes change from mad lust into some strange look of reverence, just before her foot had collided with his lower jaw. She'd heard the vertebra snap; and had landed back onto the deck in a coiled crouch, before his lifeless body hit the floor. She never even spared him another look as she once more hurried down the darkened passage, in search of the two girls.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the three entered the bar, Lee was well aware they had just garnered the majority of attention. The sound in the room seemed to slowly die down in a wave effect, the farther they entered. Much like before, this didn't seem to affect Lee in the least. For Kara however, it seemed to make her feel like a long tailed cat in a rocking chair factory. She constantly looked all around herself, weary of any attack. George was used to places like this. Never could he honestly say he'd liked being in places like this, it just seemed as if he always ended up in them at sometime or another. Unlike Kara who seemed to be constantly either turning in circles or looking over her shoulder; or like Lee who seemed to have tunnel vision; George discreetly took in all that was happening around them.

When they neared the back of the room, a large well armed man stopped their forward movement. This was exactly what Lee had been looking for. It showed him, he'd finally neared the person in charge.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By now, Duck Man was way overdue. Waiting in his Raptor, he wasn't surprised to be contacted by the Galactica. When he was, he reported that he was waiting for Apollo, Starbuck and George to return to his ship along with Tabitha. No, he didn't have an ETA at present. Yes, he was the pilot who had brought them all over here. No, it wasn't on the same flight. No, he didn't currently have any information as to their location aboard. Yes, he'd be sure to update the Galactica as soon as he had any additional information.

It was only a few minutes later that the Galactica contacted him again. But instead of it being Major Kelly from flight control or Ensign Dualla from communications, it was the Old Man himself. Duck Man almost rose out of his seat to stand at attention, until he realized how foolish that would be. The Admiral had no way of seeing him at the moment. But still the firm authority he was hearing thru the wireless had him on edge. He once again answered all questions posed to him. Giving much the same answers he just done before. Only this time, the Admiral requested quarterly updates, regardless of any change. "Will co. Galactica. Duck Man out."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Tabby bowed her head in momentary relief. She found the girls. She could see them both huddled against the far side of the room, thru the small gap between the door and jamb. Raising her head once more, she tried to count all who were in the room. There were eight, including the girls. The other six were all men who differed greatly in size, from short and slightly built to tall and muscular. Frazzlewarts! This would be a lot easier if George were here with her. But he wasn't, was he.

She desperately wracked her brain for a solution. She was well aware the girls didn't have time for her to seek out assistance from anywhere. It was up to her or no one. As it was, three of the men were circling the girls menacingly. When one of the men reached out his foot to poke the older girl, it was the younger that squealed. This was the sound that had drawn Tabby here. She was unable to get a good look at the older girls face, so she had no idea what her mental state was. But she was growing more worried by the second; because there seemed to be no reaction what so ever from her.

Tabby took a deep breath and opened the door a little farther. Now able, she quietly slipped into the room. She had no illusions that the men wouldn't quickly notice her presence. She was only hoping to have a few undetected seconds, to be able to get a better assessment of her new surroundings. Before the others took note of her, she espied a seventh man sitting huddled against a wall. Though the others spoke to him as if he were part of their group, he didn't seem to be too comfortable with the situation. Perhaps he'd be useful in some way.

"Well now. Lookee here boys. It seems we have a visitor. What brings you to our humble abode, pretty lady?" the look the large man gave Tabby made her skin crawl.

"My girls. …. We were separated on the main deck. I've come to bring them back home … to the Galactica." came her firm response. She'd noticed both girls look to her with fearful eyes, as soon as they'd heard her voice. Good, at least both were aware of their surroundings. That should make this a little easier. Now all she needed to figure out was a way to get them both out and back up to the main deck safely.

One of the other men responded to the authority he'd heard in her voice. "Well now. Your girls? I hardly think you'd be old enough to be their mother. What you think men?" All but the man sitting against the wall nodded toward the speaker. Their faces full of excitement and malice. Tabby figured the man speaking to her now, must be the group's leader. " And as for the Galactica? To my way of thinking, they have too many females already. If they didn't, they wouldn't be so careless with the ones they got. You see, here on this ship it's 'finders keepers'. You get it?" , he indicated the two girls. "This here ship don't operate under the Galactica's rules. Here the order of the day is find what you can. This ship operates on the value of trade." Again all but the man against the wall, mumbled their agreement.

Tabby quickly looked around the room. The men had formed a loose circle around her. All waiting excitedly, to see how this new situation would turn out. She was well aware she was outnumbered, even for her skills. Most of these men had mean looking blades strapped to their waists. Also these men wouldn't have the same sense of self preservation most rational men would. This made their group even more dangerous. Realizing to show any trace of fear or weakness would bring them down on her as a pack, she continued to stand her ground and hold herself with confidence. In an effort to gain a better position and prevent herself from being boxed in, she began to move steadily about the room.

Ooooooooooooo

He'd noticed her as soon as she'd pushed the door open far enough to slip thru. He'd first feared it was another child, that had made the terrible mistake to chose this door of any others, to enter. But once she was fully inside he quickly realized she was no young child as her size seemed to indicate, but a woman. The next thing he noticed was the black braid laying down her back, past her butt. It had to be almost as big around as his wrist. As he watched her scan the room, he was able to see how beautiful she was. His stomach clenched in fear. This was the last place a woman who looked like that should be. Didn't she realize the danger she was in, being in this room?

He only stayed with these men because one of them had been his friend for years. Well maybe friend was an overstatement. Boyde and he had been together for years, working in the mines on Tauron. When the Cylons attacked they'd somehow ended up on this ship. Realizing it would be safer to hook up with others, they'd wound up in this group. Not for the first time did Luke regret this choice. He constantly prayed for a way to get out of this group. A way that wouldn't get him killed that is. The idea of simply walking away, he quickly realized was not an option. He'd need to get onto another ship. These men would never let him walk away. He knew too much now. Even out here, floating thru space, there were still laws. None of these men relished the idea of becoming permanent residences on the Astral Queen.

He was surprised she didn't seem afraid when they finally noticed her by the door. He was even more surprised by her tone of authority, when she stated she was here to take the two terrified girls. When she mentioned the Galactica, he closed his eyes with regret momentarily. So that was why she sounded so confident. She foolishly assumed that because she was from the Galactica, she'd be safe. She couldn't be any more wrong. These men hated that ship and the authority they tried to impose on the Black Market. The Black Market was of course these men's bread and butter, meat and potatoes.

Luke was no stranger to violence, never had been. He'd been born and raised on the streets. He was well versed with physical combat. He just didn't think it was worth his life, to step in and save her or the girls. Even though it pained his conscience to do nothing, his life was still more valuable to him. So he watched her move about the room with hooded eyes. He was at first curious and then surprised at what he was seeing. He was sure she was aware of the prickly situation she'd found herself in. How could she not be? But it was how she moved about the room that surprised him.

There was nothing about any of her movement to indicate fear. Neither did she try to prudently leave the room, when she'd had the chance. Instead, she had moved with the grace of a cat. Putting herself between the men in the room and the two girls. Her eyes while he was sure missed nothing in the room, never seemed to dart about anxiously. The way in which she was standing was an indication, to him, she was well versed in physical conflict. She held herself in a deceptively relaxed manor. In a way that would allow her to move freely and quickly. She seemed to exude a powerful confidence and strength. He truly hoped she managed to find a way out of this mess intact. It would be a crime to the Gods to destroy someone like her.

And then her eyes captured his.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Tabby realized this situation could turn violent and ugly at a moments notice. She'd managed to work her way in front of both girls. It wasn't the best position to be in, farthest from the door; but it could have been worse. At least now if the situation erupted, she'd have a chance to protect them. As she'd moved, she tried to reach out with her mind to the silent man against the wall. She realized early on, he'd not be a threat to her. What she wanted, no needed, to know; was would he be any help. She quickly realized he'd not stand with her. Really she couldn't blame him. By doing so, he'd be signing his own death warrant. But as she ran the leaders words over and over in her head, she began to come up with a plan. Maybe the silent man would be able to help her with that.

Addressing the leader, " You say you deal in trade?" at seeing him nod, she continued. "What if I trade you myself, for the girls? What if you have your man there, bring the girls back to the flight deck?" she indicated the silent man. When she did, she noted how his eyes all but popped out of his skull. But only after a slight hesitation, she saw him give her a micro nod.

"Well now. That do seem like an interesting trade. But as we have all three of you already in here, why would I care to part with the girls; especially the young one. Do you have any idea the kinda market value they're worth?"

Her face showed the first emotion she'd made since entering the room. They all watched as it was at first covered in disgust then quickly change into anger. "Yes I am well aware of their 'market value'." she spat. "But if you agree to have them brought to the flight deck, I will stay behind …willingly. Surely a woman is more to your liking than mere children. They can be so difficult to take care of. They …….how shall I say, have no knowledge how to please." she finished in a sultry voice. She was well aware she now had all of their undivided attention. When the squabbling started she knew she was close to having their agreement. Then…

"Hey, why don't we just keep them all, boss? She's pretty and all. Plus I'm sure she'd fetch a fine price out there. But I've been waiting a long time to have me a young piece." he said as he tried to step closer to the youngest girl. When he did, Tabby didn't hesitate, she stiff armed him under his chin.

It had all happened so quickly. The small weasel looking man stepped forward, then in the next instant he was lying on his back, rubbing his bruised jaw. When the remaining group of men looked back at the tiny woman, she was once again standing in a relaxed stance. They all eyed her wearily at first then they burst out in laughter.

She mentally sighed, not willing to let them see any weakness in herself. "With my trade, I can be much more accommodating than if you tried to take me by force." looking at the downed man. "As I've already said. I will stay here with you, willingly. All you have to do is have your man there return the girls to the flight deck. Besides, if you don't agree to my terms, there will be far fewer of you left standing." she added with a glare.

The leader was already having visions of taming this beauty. It was clear to him, she was full of spice. Just the thought of taking such a spirited, proud beauty was making his mouth water. The knowledge that she'd stay behind willingly only seemed to sweeten the pot. "Done. Luke take the girls back up to the flight deck." Looking back at Tabby. "Any place in particular he should drop them?"

"Yes" looking once more over to the man she now knew was named Luke, "There is a Raptor waiting for them. Just let them know ….I'll be staying behind on this trip. And Luke, …thank you." She gave him a small smile. Not wanting to present her back to these men, she shifted around until she was next to the girls. "I need you to both go with Luke. Be sure to get onto the Raptor. Now go." she gave them both a slight shove.

Oooooooooooooooooo

tbc


	31. pt 3: c20

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 20**

**It wasn't easy, but finally the small group from Galactica had some good, reliable Intel. Again Lee had been correct in thinking George would have some very useful skills. George had practically cleared the bar, when he finally lost his temper. Both himself and Kara had guarded against any who'd thought to try using a firearm on the huge man. By the time the dust settled, they found George holding the new man in charge under the rungs of the chair he was currently sitting on. **

**Both Lee and Kara gave each other a look. "Well this is one way to extract information. Don't know if it is regulation though." Kara said with a shrug. She was sure Lee would disapprove at any moment. When she saw Lee lean on the chair back, looking down at the man lying on the ground, she was definitely surprised. This was so unlike Lee, in every way. Lee was a person who did everything by the book and only by the book. Ever since they had started looking for Tabby, he'd not been doing things as he normally did. Once that Marine had told them he'd seen Tabby take off after someone, Lee seemed to be working more with his baser instincts as apposed to his mental instincts. His reactions were getting more odd with every piece of info they gathered.**

**It didn't take too much more time for them to find out where someone would bring a child, if they wanted to stay off the radar. They were now heading toward the bowels of the ship. **

"**Captain, you suppose we should go back to the main deck and bring back a couple of Marines with us?"**

**George and Lee responded almost in unison, "No time." It was Lee who continued. "Starbuck, she's been gone for over two hours now. You know as well as I do, she'd have followed them all the way to Hell and back. She's down there …all by herself." Kara could hear the anxiety flowing thru his voice. Quickly she nodded her agreement. There was no way she wanted her friend to be down there all alone, either. George for his part hadn't slowed down while the two pilots had. Now they rushed to catch back up with him.**

**They had just neared the place where Tabby had lost sight of the men. The place where she'd questioned the man against the wall. This was where they saw a man with two frightened looking girls, one who seemed to be in her early teens and a much younger one between maybe four to six. The girls fit the description given to them by the two brothers now waiting with Duck Man.**

**When the man saw the three in military garb, he pulled up. He was unsure what to do. Should he hand the girls over to them or should he continue on to the flight deck? Should he simply just run? Thinking of the woman he'd left behind, he decided he must do what would surely be her final wish. He'd bring the girls to the flight deck. Skirting around some people, he'd almost made it past them, when one called out for him to stop.**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**The girls were finally gone. Now all Tabby needed to do was give them enough time to make it out of this area and up to the main levels. She needed to give them enough time to be able to reach the Raptor she prayed had waited for her.**

**She was given a momentary reprieve. As it happened the men began to squabble amongst themselves, as to who would take her first. She was well aware this may be her only opportunity to make a run for the door, with any amount of success. But she was just as aware that if she did, they would quickly retake the girls. They needed more time. No, escape wasn't an option she could risk yet. Still she refused to be boxed in as their arguing began to get closer and closer to her. True she'd told them she would 'stay' here willingly. What she never said was that she would allow them to violate her willingly. She had every intention of fighting until she couldn't. She had every intention of taking out as many of these bastards as she possibly could. With that thought in mind she began to surreptitiously look for a weapon.**

**The pecking order was ironed out quicker than she would have liked. She watched, her gut twisting with dismay, as two of the men moved a large box in front of the hatch. There'd be no way for her to move it aside by herself. The group stared at her with open hunger. She found herself moving away with no conscious thought. Instinct was controlling her movements. This only seemed to heighten their hunger for her. She'd been unable to find any type of weapon to defend herself. She took a steadying breath, knowing she needed to stay on her feet. She had to give the girls a chance to make it to the Raptor.**

**The group of men began to encircle her. Trying to make sure she didn't even have the wall at her back. **

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee called out to the man leading the two girls. He wanted to know if they were the girls that Abby had taken off after. Lee noted the man looked like he was at first going to bolt. But when he caught sight of first Kara and then George, he lowered his head. Coming to a decision, the man approached the group, looking directly at Lee. It didn't take too long for questions to be asked and answered by both groups. Lee's group was given confirmation that these were indeed the girls Abby had taken off after. They were also told Abby hadn't been harmed by the six remaining men, as of the time Luke and the girls had left. **

**The group from Galactica were not fools. They were well aware of what Luke didn't want to say in front of the girls. Without saying it, Luke implied that Abby was in danger from the six men she'd stayed behind with. Lee looked over at Kara, then back at the man in front of him. Lee saw the little girl had fallen asleep in the man's arms. Lee was at first surprised by this, until he realized it must be due to her adrenaline levels bottoming out after her ordeal. Knowing the man holding her wouldn't be able to help any more than bringing the girls to the waiting Raptor, he asked for directions to Abby's location. **

**The man was definitely nervous, if his constant looking over his shoulder gave any indication. He quickly rattled off the maze of hatches, stairs and passages they were to head thru. He told them the final passage would be unmarked but they'd know it from the dead body lying in the middle, about 30 feet in. After Lee was sure they all had the directions, he told the man to bring the girls to the waiting Raptor. Lee also told Luke to explain everything he told them to the pilot.**

**The group watched as Luke left, leading one girl and carrying the other. Turning to look at each other, they each gave a single nod. They knew they'd be heading into a hostile section of the ship. Just their military garb would make them possible targets, on a ship like this. But Tabitha was down there and in danger. Quickly, moving as one, they headed out. Following the directions Luke had given them.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Tabby tried to stay out of their tightening circle, but didn't have much success. Staying loose, she knew her only chance lie in attacking them first. In not just trying to dissuade them, but in putting anyone she could down as quickly as possible. She continued to move in her loose, slightly crouched position. When one of the men reached out for her from behind, she spun about and caught his throat with her fist. He dropped like a stone. The front of his throat turning purple in his last few heartbeats.**

**When she took out the first man, the others lunged at her as one. Luckily for her, she was small; she was able to squirm out from under attack. Also she had the advantage that she could lash out at anyone. They, in turn, needed to keep from hitting each other. **

**At last, she was on the outside. She was once again able to move about freely in the room. She didn't take the time to celebrate. She knew her freedom was in short supply. As soon as the five remaining men realized she was no longer amongst them, they parted. Tabby wisely placed herself with a corner at her back. This way she was not only protected from the rear, but her sides were fairly well guarded too. They could only attack her face on. The small space would not allow them to all come at her at once. This was the best she could hope for in a situation such as this. **

**This time two came at her at once. She was relieved neither had pulled out their lethal looking blades yet. But she was no fool. It was only a matter of time before one or all of them did. She needed to balance the odds as quickly as she could. She didn't wait for their attack before she launched her own. In rapid fire, she neutralized the two foolish men. Leaving only three. She took note of the leader moving behind the remaining two. She was also aware of the appreciative smile that appeared on his face. Balderdash!! Not another crazed man that was turned on by violence. She was sure the man she'd already dealt with in the hall could be the only one like that. But she was sorry to realize she'd been wrong.**

**She knew her luck couldn't hold out forever. These two men glanced at each other, then pulled their blades. The didn't want her dead, they wanted her too badly for that. But they were not going to take any chances. They'd be more than willing to have her unconscious. Hell they'd be satisfied if they took her lying bleeding and weak. Who were they kidding, if the only way they could have her was dead, then so be it. But have her, they would. **

**The two acted as a team, as the leader stood back and watched the show. He was only mildly disappointed he may not be able to taste her while she was alive and whole. But he was exhilarated by seeing her spice, her strong will, her strength of spirit. If anything, that was where his disappointment lie. That it wouldn't be him who tamed her. He was sure his men were about to peel her like an orange. Silently he hoped she managed to elude death, so he may have his turn with the woman he now thought of as not a woman, but a primal celestial being among men.**

**She defended herself as best she could, from the large knives the two men wielded. There was no way for her to come out of this unscathed, she quickly realized. All she could do was try and deflect their blades from anything vital. Fortunately for her, they weren't trying to kill her outright. They mainly attacked with their empty hands. Only bringing up their blades in defense of her offensive attacks. **

**Their lethal dance was taking its toll on Tabby. She was becoming winded. From the deep gashes on her left arm, she could feel her strength waning. She needed to put these men down soon, or she wouldn't be able to. Seeing that the leader seemed to have no intention of entering the fray, she decided to move out of her protected corner and into the middle of the room. She hoped that by having a larger space in which to maneuver, she'd be able to utilize the power still in her legs.**

**With speed, agility and skill, she managed to maneuver herself into the center of the room. Having the much needed space in order to use her legs to her advantage, she at first seemed to be making an impact. She managed to disarm one of the men, before managing to knock him out. As she landed, after giving the man a powerful kick to the head, the other man grabbed her from behind. He held his blade firmly under her breast. As he did so, he panted into her ear that he'd won. He'd bested her. Now he demanded she pay up. With that he buried his face into her neck and sucked on her corded tendon viciously. **

**She went wild in fear and anger. She bucked against him wildly, but only seemed to increase his frenzied lust. She twisted and squirmed, never realizing the damage being done to her person. The man's blade had never been removed. In all her bucking, squirming and twisting; the blade had managed to slash her breasts, abdomen and shoulder several times, before she finally managed to gain her freedom. When she did, she attacked him with a vengeance. Both remaining men honestly believed she had become the Hell Cat of myth. She lashed out with her bloody hands and elbows. When she came in with her knee, the man was able to drive his blade into her thigh. Before he could pull it back out, she'd spun away. **

**The leader was almost orgasmic watching her fight as she was. Her body was covered with not only his men's blood, but her own. It was now flowing freely from the large gash on her left arm as well as the smaller ones on her right. Her shirt had been ripped to shreds long ago and was barely hanging on her shoulders. No longer could he see any of her glowing tanned skin thru all her blood. But he was sure it was the blade sticking out of her leg, which seemed not to be slowing her down, that had his manhood throbbing almost beyond endurance.**

**With all the adrenaline flowing thru her veins, Tabby was still able to fight. She wasn't stupid though. She was aware it was only a matter of time before she would drop. She also knew as much as the knife in her thigh throbbed, she shouldn't pull it out. Right now it was acting as a cork. Once she pulled it free, she would likely bleed to death. She was unwilling to do so, while the man who'd put it there still lived. In her frenzy, she had completely forgotten about the leader standing over to the side. From the corner of her eye, she spotted where the first knife had flown. **

**Nimble as a cat, she maneuvered herself to scoop it up. Her attacker also lunged for the same knife. She was the winner. When she came up with it, she plunged it into the side of his throat. When she saw the tip pop out the other side, she gave the hilt a vicious twist then yanked it back out. The man dropped dead to the deck, like a falling sack of potatoes.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**They were finally looking for the last turn. The unmarked dark passage, where they'd been told they'd see a dead body some 30 feet in. Since all the passages they were now seeing were dimly lit, they were forced to slow down. It wasn't easy to see much of anything down these passages. Each one, they needed to enter part way. That was the only way they'd be sure if there was a body to see. Then they found it. Just like Luke had said. About 30 feet down there was the twisted form of a dead man. From the angle of his head, it was clear the man's neck had been broken. What seemed most strange to all three was the odd looking smile that was left on his face. It seemed that even though he'd died violently, he was somehow happy all the same.**

**Then they heard it. The sound was unmistakable. It was Abby. She'd just made the most soul wrenching screech of anger and defeat. All three raced toward the sound at the end of the passage. Unmindful of everything they passed, somehow none of them tripped over any obstacle in their path. As they approached the end of the passage, they all slowed as one. They all held their breaths, in hopes to hear her make another sound. They had no idea where to go from here. Then they heard it. She screamed.**

"**NO!! APOLLO!! HELP ME!! GIVE ME STRENGTH!! … …or bring me home, please." She began to scream, only to end her words in a sob. **

**All three of them froze momentarily at hearing the agony and near hopelessness in her voice.**

"**Laddie, if she be callin out to 'er patron la that, she must be in terrible straights. She ne'er woulda else wise, I tell ye. If she were able to keep 'o fighting, she'd be calling on her 'Magna' she would." George's brogue had gotten to the point of being almost unrecognizable, in his anxiety. **

**Lee reached for the door. Even though the hatch handle turned, he was unable to open the door. He began to beat and push on it like a mad man, calling out for Abby. Both Kara and George leaned in to help him, but he no longer seemed to be aware of their presence. He just continued to scream for Abby and attack the door. Trying with everything he had to get it open. He could hear her defeated sobs thru the hatch. The sound of her breaking was tearing him apart.**

**Both Kara and George could also make out the sound of Tabby on the other side. They too could hear how close she sounded to giving up. She didn't even seem to respond to Lee's voice calling out to her, as both assumed she would. Both gave each other a knowing look, and joined in with Lee's efforts to open the door. It was obvious to both Kara and George that there was something blocking it. Neither figured Lee was figuring about much at the moment. Surprisingly it was Kara who came up with a plan, to go back into the main passage and access the maintenance compartment. She came back with a few tools she prayed to the Gods would allow them to get the door off it's hinges, before Lee wound up breaking his shoulder and fists. **

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**As soon as Tabby saw the man drop in front of her, she began to sway on her feet. Her adrenaline and blood were draining from her tired and abused body. She wasn't even aware of the last man in the room, the leader. Not until he'd placed his hands on her shoulders. As soon as he did, she tried to spin around to face him; as she screamed. But with her adrenaline crashing and her blood loss, she almost fell. It was only the man's hands on her shoulders, that kept her upright. She wasn't foolish enough to think he would help her. From the overpowering look of lust on his face she quickly realized that was the last thing he'd do. Unfortunately she was right.**

**The man was overjoyed that not only was he the last man standing, he'd be the only one to possess her. The fact that she was still alive only seemed to prove he'd been correct. That she must be some type of celestial being and he considered her his reward. His need was all but over powering him now. Glancing about the room, he half pushed, half pulled her over to one of the sleeping pallets. He had to give it to her, even half dead she still had some spice, some life left in her. Perfect, he thought. He wanted to feel her life. And with her in such a state, he decided it would be much safer for him also. He didn't relish dying while riding to his way to ecstasy.**

**When she realized where he was pushing her, she tried to harness some last reserves of strength. She tried to fight him. But she simply had nothing left. No more strength, only will. She realized she was doomed, but was having a hard time accepting it. She refused to think she'd never get to see her Lee, her Apollo's face again. With Lee's face shinning before her eyes, she cried out. Begging her Apollo to help her, to give her strength. Realizing it was too late for him to help her, she begged the God Apollo to bring her home. **

**Still she refused to accept the end she was being forced to face. But no longer were any of her strikes making an impact. If anything they merely amused the vile man before her. She was well aware he was laughing at her. But she could no longer hear him over the sound of her blood rushing thru her ears. **

**At one point she was almost sure she'd heard Lee's voice, but no, that couldn't be. He didn't even acknowledge her existence any longer. As soon as that thought entered into her mind, she sagged with defeat. She was unaware of the strained sobs, trying to work their way out of her throat. What was the use in fighting any longer. All it would do is prolong her inevitable torture. Of course on the plus side. The longer she resisted, the sooner she'd be going home for good. The longer she resisted the quicker she bleed to death and all this nightmare would be over. Besides what was left out there for her to fight for. **

**By now, the girls had to be safe. Kara had just been given permission to return to Caprica in the coming weeks. Kara would finally have her Sam. Helo, even though he'd lost his baby, still had Sharon. Bill seemed to be growing closer to Laura. Yes, all her family was in order. Only Lee was still hollow, but that Dee woman was trying to fix him. That would have to be enough. He'd made it very clear, he didn't want anything to do with her. He couldn't even stand for them to be in the same room, without retreating into himself. Ever since she'd stayed out there with him during his 'space walk', he'd pushed her away. He was not only afraid and disgusted with her. She'd begun to realize he hated her. The more she thought this, the less she tried to fight back. **

**She wasn't even aware of being thrown down on the sleeping pallet. Nor was she aware of the mans foul mouth attached to her breast or him trying to rut against her pelvis. All she could see was Lee's face before her. Changing from warm and kind, to angry and disgusted. How could she have been so foolish to think anyone, especially Lee, would accept her or even want her. She couldn't even blame him for not wanting to be her friend. Soon she realized she'd been foolish to feel so safe when Lee was near. Only the Gods would see past all her flaws and not care that she was a freak; that her body had been mutilated to the point of making her a monster. Then she could only see the Elysian Fields floating before her eyes. Soon she'd be home. Soon she'd be with the Gods in Elysian. The only place she'd be welcomed, wanted and safe.**

**Without warning, she felt the man try to cut her pants away from her body. In doing so, he managed to push against the blade still stuck in her leg. She screamed in agony. The blinding pain seemed to make her once again aware of her surroundings, pulling her from the abyss her mind was falling into. Thru the roaring in her ears she was able to hear the small grunts and panting sounds of the man above her. Next she again could have sworn she heard Lee's voice, …her Apollo. She almost didn't recognize his voice. He sounded like a mad man. Seeing the man above her give no reaction to the noise happening outside the hatch, she'd almost managed to convince herself it was only a dream. That is, until she felt the pain in her thigh lance it's way thru her once again. She let out another blood curdling scream. **

**Convinced it was her Apollo on the other side of the hatch gave her a brief moment of comfort. Also it managed to give her will back to fight. Her strength was almost non-existent but her will was once again growing. That being all she had left, she used it. Since she'd no longer been struggling, the man was no longer holding her hands above her head. He was much more interested in removing the barrier of her pants from his desired goal. No longer paying her the attention required to alert him of any danger, she pulled her arms down slowly. **

**He'd finally managed to shred her pants to his satisfaction. Pulling his face away from her breast, he took a look at his prize. Quickly he replaced his mouth on her breast with one of his hands. Lowering himself, he soon was able to taste the prize he'd been craving ever since she'd entered the room. She tried to squirm away from him, but he foolishly thought she was squirming with desire. He was very proud of himself for being able to make a being such as she, wreath beneath him. Soon, he felt he'd explode. He needed to please this vicious goddess. He needed to prove to himself he was man enough to do so. **

**In his excitement he never heard the sounds coming from the door. When he moved back up her body, he finally sensed her arms movements. Looking at her face, he saw her hatred and anger. He was well aware she had ill intentions. He was barely able to move his eyes out of range from her clawed fingers. He was more than pleased to see she was willing to fight him once more, when he felt her hands grasp his neck. Although she didn't have the strength to crush his windpipe any longer, he did find the sensation very unpleasant. **

**She was using her grip, in an effort to rise back into a sitting position. That would just not do. He wanted her flat on her back as he entered her. He hoped he had the stamina and self control to ride her all the way till her death. He knew it couldn't be that far away, the way she was bleeding. He figured if he couldn't hold on until then, he could always pull the knife out of her thigh. That would speed her demise along. He wondered what his reward would be for taming, or in this case breaking, a goddess. He imagined it would be life altering. **

**With that thought in mind, he grabbed the knife hilt and pushed her down violently. Another blood curdling scream was his reward. She tried to lash out at his face while trying to also free his grip on the knife. He knew he could wait no longer. He never heard the door crash moments after he finally buried himself to his hilt, inside of her. All he was aware of was her scream that sounded more like sweet music to his ears, as she called him Apollo. And just after her scream of praise, for what he assumed were his god like abilities, he felt her body go completely limp. All the while he continued to plunge into her like a raging animal. **

**He didn't understand how he ended up against the far wall. Or who was towering over him with an anger rivaled only by the Gods. And then he heard the name of just who was standing before him. He should have known a being such as she would be mated with a God. He should have known she'd really been calling out to this God before him. The rage he felt billowing off this God made him shutter in fear. Earlier he'd been anticipating a prize, a reward. Now he knew he'd be gifted with a God's wrath. When he spotted what could only be a Grecken, accompanying this God before him, he began to tremble in fear.**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**While they'd been trying to get the door open, they'd all heard Tabby let loose several more blood curdling screams. Knowing she was terrified and in agony was killing each of them outside. But no one more than Lee. After they'd heard her cry out initially to Apollo, then ask him to bring her home, the room had become almost silent. The only thing giving any of them outside hope, was the occasional heart wrenching sob. Then they'd heard her start to talk once more as if she could actually see 'her' Apollo. No one but George understood that 'her' Apollo was actually Lee. Everyone just assumed she meant 'the' Apollo when she said that. **

**Then she began to scream out in agony. No longer was she making any words, just screams. Lee was losing mind with their slow progress with the door. Before long he was sure just his fear and anger would be enough to wrench it off it's hinges. It was all Kara could do to keep Lee out of George's way, as he worked on removing the hinges of the hatch. Lee wound up pacing back and forth, like an enraged Tiger. Odd, Kara thought, she'd only ever before compared Tabby with a cat. But that was the only was she could describe Lee at the moment. His stride was definitely powerful and deliberate, but there was also an unbelievable grace to Lee's silent, measured pace. Catlike was the only way to describe it. **

**Just before George managed to remove the last hinge, they all heard Tabby scream out Apollo's name once more. Then all they could hear were the sounds of animal like grunts. As George, with Lee's help, managed to pull the door out of the opening, they were stunned by what they saw. The room was filled with dead or unconscious men. Blood seemed to be smeared everywhere. With George's help, Lee managed to push the large crate away from the opening. Finally they were able to see where the grunting noises were coming from. **

**There, on a pile of blankets, was who had to be Abby. She was almost completely hidden from view. All any of them were able to see were her limp legs moving with every violent thrust the man was making into her. Lee lost all control. He rushed forward to grab the man by his head and shoulders. In his rage, he literally threw the man across the room; slamming him against the wall. Having glanced down at Abby's lifeless looking body, Lee moved toward the man with every intention of killing him. It was only George's firm grip on Lee's shoulder, that halted his forward movement. Only then did Kara's words finally penetrated his consciousness.**

"**Apollo! She's alive!"**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee quickly moved back next to Kara and looked down at the mess that was Abby. Kara was relieved that Lee had even heard her in his state of rage. She'd seen the look of imminent death etched onto his face as he'd looked at that ………. She wasn't sure what to call that pile of refuge against the wall. Now all she could see on Lee's face was pain and disbelief. She watched him slowly lower himself next to Tabby and take in her broken form. He left out nothing, as he looked her over from foot to head. Hesitantly he reached out his fingers to feel her bruised throat. When he finally felt her weak pulse, he lowered his head in relief and said a quiet prayer of thanks to the Gods. **

**Quickly he rose and moved over to George, his face once again a mask of death. Kara didn't blame him. She too wanted to kill this man for what he'd done. He'd not only broken Tabby, but she was sure he'd have done the same thing to the girls Tabby had come here to save. If they let this man go, he'd surely continue with his depravity. He needed to go. No doubt about it. But they needed to get Tabby back to the Galactica, NOW. **

**She watched Lee again move back towards her and Tabby. She'd thought he'd found another blanket to wrap her in. But when she heard the fabric tear, she realized he wanted to use it for another purpose. With careful hands, he moved to bind her remaining wounds. **

**When Kara moved to help him, she was shocked when he growled, "Don't touch her! I'll take care of her. Got it?" he said in a voice brooking no disobedience or question. A voice full of possession and pain. **

**Kara wisely backed up. She had never seen Lee this way. She'd never seen him behave how he'd been doing ever since they thought Tabby may have found herself in trouble. But at least until they'd come to the hatch, he'd seemed to be mostly rational. Now she wasn't so sure. Did he think he'd really be able to carry Tabby all the way to the Raptor by himself? That was clearly a job for George. Put his bulk and size to good use, was her way of thinking. **

**What Kara didn't know yet, was George wouldn't be leaving with them. When Lee had stepped back toward the man with death flowing from his pores, George had once more placed a stilling hand on his shoulder. **

"**Laddie, I canna let ye be doin wha' yo face be telling. Tabby, she'd ne'er forgive me for letting ye do such a thing. She ne'er forgive me for not stopping ye from breaking those codes ye hold se dear." Lee turned to him in bewilderment. He couldn't believe George expected him to do nothing. To just leave this bastard here alone. "I know just how ye feel laddie. I love the wee lass too. Rest assured, I will handle it from here. No need ta worry, there be nothing more ye can do here. Ye need ta be getting the wee lass to tha' Raptor."**

**Lee quickly realized George's meaning. The man was giving him a way of distancing himself from what was surely going to happen here. He was not only giving him plausible deniability, but ensuring he would not be later burdened by guilt for going against the Rules of Conduct. Although the majority of his being screamed that it should be himself that tore the man limb from limb; the tiny part that remained rational, was grateful. Lee gave George a measured look. He was sure there wouldn't be very much for the Marines to deal with by the time George was done. Once the Marines were finally given word of the situation, that is. Then he turned to go back and help Kara try to patch Abby up the best she could. He spotted a thin blanked against the wall. Picking it up, he quickly returned to Abby's side. The sight he saw tore thru his chest. **

**Lee managed to bind the largest gashes on Abby's arms and torso and wrap her loosely in another blanket. Then he carefully gathered her up against his chest. He'd made sure the leg with the knife still sticking in it was away from his chest. With her bundled as best he could manage, he and Kara left the room. **

**When Kara glanced back, she saw George advancing of the man who'd only been trembling up to this point. She felt a wave of satisfaction when she heard him begin to sob like a terrified child. When she glanced at Lee, he told her that she 'didn't see George do anything'. She nodded in complete understanding and agreement. **

**George caught back up to them by the time they'd made it just past the half way point to the waiting Raptor. When George reached out to take Tabby from Lee's arms, Lee turned away slightly and glared. Kara caught George's attention and gave her head a small shake. She was glad when he nodded his understanding. She sure as hell didn't want a tug of war happening with Tabby in her condition. She'd never survive it. As it was, her naturally tanned skin had become deathly pale. Kara was beyond worried. She was getting scared they wouldn't get her back to Cottle in time.**

**George couldn't say he was surprised with Lee's possessive reaction. Helo had told him how Lee had insisted on carrying Tabitha the whole way to the Observation Lounge when they'd broken her out of Life Station, all those months ago. Still it was a relief to see the waiting Raptor come into sight. He was sure Lee's arms must be screaming by now, even if she was just a wee woman.**

**tbc**


	32. pt 3: c21

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 21**

**The whole trip back to the Raptor, Lee divided his attention between where he was headed and looking at Abby's pale face. She had yet to stir in his arms. He couldn't help but berate himself for not getting to her sooner. For not preventing the new damage done to her. Looking at her pale face brought fear, a sort of panic to his soul. He didn't want to accept they may not get her back to the Galactica and Cottle in time to save her. He desperately wanted to see her violet eyes sparkling up at him, full of life. He needed them to. He needed her to know she was no longer all alone, that he had come and she was safe. **

**He wasn't a fool. He knew her last thoughts before losing consciousness were that she was all alone. They all had heard her give in, give up, from the other side of the hatch. They had been able to hear her words thru the door. He, like the others, didn't know if she was even aware of all she'd been saying, just before her final screams. **

**Finally the Raptor was in sight. Kara rushed ahead of him, in order to get Duck Man to power up and get ready for take off. As Lee entered, Abby still held tightly in his arms, he finally accepted George's help in getting settled. In the process of settling onto one of the jump seats, the blade in Abby's thigh accidentally got jostled. When it did, Abby's eyes flew open and she all but bolted out of Lee's protective hold. The only thing preventing that from happening was his tight hold on her and George's restraining hand. **

**Her unseeing eyes moved about frantically, trying to take in her surroundings. When her eyes lit on George, all she managed to see was his size. Seeing the large man and feeling the restraining arms about her, she tried frantically but unsuccessfully to free herself. Realizing she couldn't gain her freedom, she ceased her pointless struggles, and began to tremble. Finally she was willing to accept defeat. All she wanted was to go home. She wanted Apollo to take her home.**

**Lee silently cursed when they accidentally jostled Abby's injured leg. But he was surprised, if not briefly relieved, when her eyes snapped open. That relief instantly turned into worry, as she began to struggle feebly in his arms. He watched her eyes dart all about the rear cabin. She had to know it was he who held her. That it was George, her protective George, there in front of her. …. Didn't she? **

**When he saw her lower lip begin to tremble and watched a tear spill free from her resigned eyes, eyes filled now with defeat; he began to think she didn't know. That she couldn't see clearly. Whether from blood loss, shock or pain; he realized she couldn't see clearly or at the very least comprehend what she was seeing. He tried to reassure her. "Abby, your safe now. I've got you. You're going to be ok. We're taking you back to Galactica right now."**

"**Apollo? My Apollo?" she said in a faint voice, disbelief pouring from her tone.**

**Misunderstanding her, believing she meant the actual God. "No Abby. It's me, Lee." **

**With a sigh of relief, "My Apollo. …Safe." Then once again, she lost her tentative hold on consciousness. But this time her brow and mouth weren't creased with pain and fear. Her brow was smooth and if he didn't know better, her lips held a slight upturn at their corners. **

**Looking up at George's face, Lee's was filled with confusion. George gave him a single nod and settled himself in for the short flight back to the Battlestar they now called home. Realizing he'd get no answers from the big man, he looked over to Starbuck. She seemed to only be watching Abby's chest move with every shallow breath. Following her gaze, he too couldn't seem to pull his gaze from the proof she still drew breath. He never even noticed their extra five passengers crowded at the far end.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**There was a gurney and med. staff waiting for their Raptor's hatch to open when they arrived back on the Galactica. Lee reluctantly placed Abby onto the waiting gurney, but refused to leave her side. He never noticed Kara and George following along closely. They too were not ready to lose sight of her once again. When they arrived at Life Station, the Admiral was already there waiting for them. From the look on the Commander's face, it was clear his concern for this new patient was every bit as deep as those that arrived with her. Adama and his son shared a look of deep concern between them as Tabitha was quickly rushed past. **

"**Admiral." both Kara and George said simultaneously.**

"**Starbuck, Specialist." he gave them both a nod. By the time he turned to address Lee, Lee was already behind a curtain with Tabitha. He knew this due to the raised voices coming from said curtain.**

"**Captain. You need to leave now. We can handle this from here." , came Cottle's firm voice.**

"**I'm not leaving her." He stated just as firmly.**

"**Captain, if you don't leave now, I'll have you bodily removed." Came the Doc's gruff retort.**

"**You're wasting precious time, Doc. Just take care of her. I'm not leaving." Lee responded in a stubborn tone.**

**Bill decided it was time to intercede; this was Cottle's domain after all. Looking back over his shoulder, he told Kara and George they should head back to their duties. Bill didn't want either of them to bear witness to Lee's uncharacteristic insubordination, or the added stress of waiting in Life Station, with no distractions. He assured them both that either he or Lee would stay here with Tabitha. Seeing them both nod in consent and follow up with a salute, he nodded back. Then he opened the curtain and stepped inside, to escort Lee out. When he did, he finally got his first good look at the tiny woman he thought of as another of his children. His breath bled from his lungs at the sight before him. She was a mess. The sight of the knife still sticking out of her leg caused him to clench his teeth together painfully. **

**Lee finally turned to see what the others were now looking at. Seeing his father standing there, the blood draining from his father's face, he spoke. "Dad, I can't just leave her."**

**Lee's voice enabled him to pull himself back together. "Captain. This is the Major's domain. What he says, goes. Do you understand? You need to let them get to work. Don't make me make this an order. …Let's go, we will wait just outside." Adama said with authority, only tempering it at the end as he saw Lee bow his head in resignation.**

**Lee backed out of the room, with reluctant steps. When he cleared the threshold, Istay quickly shut the curtain. Everything told him it was wrong to leave her. Somehow he knew she wanted him there with her. His instincts were proved correct moments later, when he heard the crash of a medical tray and her panicked cries. It was only the restraining hand of his father that kept him from rushing back to her side.**

**Bill was well aware of Lee's uncharacteristic behavior. Behavior that seemed even more odd considering his recent treatment of Tabitha, as of late. Under his restraining hand he could feel his son's muscles tremble with the need for action, movement. Both could hear Cottle's gruff voice calling out rapid fire orders on the other side of the curtain. When there was the sudden noise of a metal tray crashing, followed by Tabitha's pain wrenched howl; it was all Bill could do not to rush in to her. As it was, he was very surprised he'd managed to restrain Lee from doing the same. Well Bill managed to restrain Lee until they both heard her cry out for him. **

**Looking from his father's face to his restraining hand and back, Lee stated in a voice that left no doubt. "I'm going back in there. If you call in the guards, they'll know where to find me." With that he yanked his shoulder out of his father's hold and quickly moved behind the curtain. Bill followed at a more dignified if not much slower pace. The scene he saw froze him at the threshold. Tabitha thrashed on the bed, her eyes wild with fear. When Istay attempted to get close enough to restrain her, she lashed out with partial success. That must have been how the tray had crashed. In her struggle, she'd managed to drive the knife even deeper, if that was possible. Cottle quickly barked orders to get her strapped to the bed. The nurse tried ineffectively to comply. As he watched, Lee cautiously approached while speaking in soothing tones. When Lee placed his hand on her cheek, Tabitha's struggling stopped. **

**When Istay moved in to restrain their now still patient, Lee barked, "Don't! She won't resist you any longer." When she looked over at Cottle, he gave her a small nod. **

"**Alright Captain. We'll do this your way." With that, the team moved with haste to patch her up as quickly as possible. Istay moved to insert the IV necessary to give her the much needed blood she'd lost. While Cottle stepped in to remove all her remaining clothing, to get a better look at what they were dealing with. Before the first scissor snip, Tabby had once more fallen into the darkness.**

**As the first layers of cloth were removed from her battered frame, Lee was thankful that not only was she now unconscious; but that his father had quickly ducked back out of the room. Under other circumstances he would have appreciated seeing a beautiful woman bared before him. But this time was definitely different. There was nothing enjoyable about seeing Abby's battered form revealed. The more he saw made him seethe even more. As for his father, Lee was relieved he didn't have to bear witness to the damage the six men were able to inflict. Lee was amazed she'd been able to neutralize five of them before falling to the sixth.**

**Thru it all Lee remained, always maintaining some type of contact with her. When Cottle removed the knife from her leg, it was Lee who held said leg still. Istay was needed to help the Doctor close the wound. Then Cottle and Istay removed the bandages he and Kara had wrapped around Abby's hands, arms, chest and torso, to examine and treat those injuries. Lee either held Abby's hand or face, whichever proved to be least in the way. When they moved to inspect the damage done to Abby's neck, Lee moved to the head of the bed to gently hold her head steady. **

**When Cottle wanted to inspect for any damage on her back, it was Lee who assisted to flip her, while Istay manned the IV. For the first time Lee was able to see what his hand had only felt, that night on the Pegasus. What he'd glimpsed at the base of her back and what his fingers told him, didn't prepare him for this unobstructed view. **

"**What the Frak happened to her?" Lee said in a quiet, pain filled voice.**

"**Looks like she managed to catch that knife with her shoulder, if you want my professional opinion." groused Cottle. Cottle was well aware that wasn't what the pilot was referring to though. Briefly Cottle switched his attention from stitching this newly discovered wound to the Captain. He was pleased to note there was no disgust on the young man's face, only pained concern. "They're whip scars, Captain. She was whipped often over the course of several years, by the looks of these." The disgust of the act apparent in his tone as easy to read as the sympathy on his face. **

**With her upper shoulder stitched, they moved her again onto her back. Then Cottle moved down to examine the deep purple bruising on her upper thighs and hips. Looking up at Lee, his eyes asked the unspoken question. Just like the doctor, Lee didn't want to answer aloud, but he managed a strangled yes. When the Doc moved to examine for any permanent damage, Abby made the first sound she'd made during the entire examination and subsequent repairs. She began to mewl like a wounded animal. It tore at all their hearts, hearing the sounds she made. It was all Lee could do to calm her enough to accept the exam and treatment. Cottle finished as quickly as he could, not wanting to prolong her torment. **

**Finally done, it was Lee and Istay that worked her injured, unconscious body into a hospital gown. Cottle had already left the room, Lee assumed to fill in his father. Once they had her settled, Istay noticed the scrapes and bruises on Lee's hands. Funny, Lee hadn't even noticed them. They must have been from him pounding on the hatch door, trying to get to Abby. After trying several times to brush the insistent nurse away, he finally accepted her treatment. He hoped if he did, she'd finally leave the room and him in peace. He'd been right. He was now seated in a chair next to Abby. When he'd moved away to grab a chair, she'd begun to move restlessly. Once he returned and held her hand she settled once more.**

**He decided then, he'd wait for her to regain consciousness before he'd leave. After what she'd done for him, it was the least he could do. As it turned out, it took another 24 hours for her to wake.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Adama wasn't sure how the meeting he was about to have with his son would go. He knew Lee had spent a lot of time in Life Station, while Tabitha was recuperating. She'd finally been released yesterday. He'd purposely waited for her release before calling for this meeting. He needed Lee back over on the Pegasus. The reports he'd been receiving told him things weren't running as smoothly as he'd hoped, with the man he'd placed in charge over there. He just hoped Lee would accept this new assignment without too much resentment.**

**Hearing a knock, he looked up from his desk, "enter". Seeing Lee walk thru the door, he motioned Lee over to the couch and moved to the chair opposite. "Drink?" Seeing his son's nod, he moved to fill a glass for them both. Handing Lee his drink, Adama took his own seat.**

"**So, how's our girl? She all settled in?"**

"**She's still bruised, but Cottle informed me they'd fade in a few weeks. He's more concerned about the wound in her leg and her broken ribs. But she's back in the bunk room. Kara, as well as the others, are watching Abby like a hawk. Not to mention George. I doubt she'll be able to over do things for a while."**

"**Good. Glad to hear there will be someone to keep her from doing anything foolish." At seeing Lee's defensive look, he quickly continued. "Lee, I've been getting some very disturbing reports from the Pegasus." Lee's demeanor changed instantly. Now he was all business. Good Adama thought. "I am concerned with how the new Commander is doing. I want to reassign you to the Pegasus. At least for the time being. I need to have someone I trust over there. Someone who can handle the situation. I'm assigning Starbuck to go with you. That is until all the details are ironed out about her rescue mission."**

"**Just how do you expect me to handle the situation, Sir. The man you promoted was a Major if I recall correctly. Why would he listen to me?" he said with disbelief.**

"**About that. You're being promoted to Major." reaching into his pocket, Adama pulled out a small box containing the new pips. **

"**You've certainly thought this thru haven't you." it was rhetorical.**

"**Yes I have, Major." Adama said with a knowing smile.**

"**So when am I supposed to report to the Pegasus?" Lee said with resignation. Although he was grateful for the promotion, he wasn't excited about being back aboard the Pegasus. Memories of his time there under Cain's watch notwithstanding. **

"**You're both to report for duty at 0800 tomorrow. You in the CIC and Starbuck in the Flight Ready room. You and Kara can either catch a flight over there tonight or an early flight over there in the AM. I'll leave that up to both of you. You are both officially off the Galactica's clock, as of now." **

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	33. pt 3: c22

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 22**

**Lee was none to happy about being sent back to the Pegasus. With angry movements, he quickly packed his bag. He was glad there was no one there to witness his displeasure, no one awake anyway. Abby lie sleeping in her bunk only feet away. When Kara came barging in, Lee quickly signaled her for quiet. Kara glanced over in the direction he'd indicated and clamped her lips together. She too was none to pleased with their new assignment. **

**Kara had been spending all her off duty time working with the Chief or Sharon. Kara was sure they'd almost figured out how to link up the captured Raider's navigation system with their Raptor's FTL systems. They still had some software compatibility issues to work out, but she was sure they were getting close now. Being sent over to the Pegasus would only further the delays in rescuing the Resistance … and Sam.**

**Moving over to her own locker, Kara began her own packing. Neither pilot realized that Tabby was no longer sleeping. She'd woken as Lee had first entered. Now she lay surreptitiously watching her two favorite people shove clothes and toiletry items into their military issued sacks. Not knowing of their orders, she laid there in confusion, waiting for one or the other to speak. She'd put her cubits on Kara to be the first to break their silence.**

"**Frak!" Kara hissed. "Why now? We were getting so close with the navigations systems. Now that will have to be put on hold. Frak! Frak! Frak!"**

"**Calm down Kara!" Lee hissed back quietly. "There's no reason for that project to be put on hold. There's more than just you who can work on that, you know. Besides, this is only supposed to be temporary."**

"**Good 'ol Lee. Got it all figured out have you? Do you really think they will continue working on the rescue mission, if I'm not here to push it along?" Her voice, although still a whisper, was certainly getting louder.**

**Glancing over at Tabby, Lee was relieved to see her eyes were still closed. "Kara. They'll still work on it, even if you're not here. Helo is more than capable of working with Sharon and the Chief to figure this thing out. Besides, it's not like you know how to configure a navigation system anyway. So stop complaining and get your stuff ready. I want us to be on the next shuttle to the Pegasus."**

"**Yes Sir." she said with a mock salute. **

**Lee gave in to his frayed emotions and heaved a loud, frustrated sigh. Soon both pilots were ready to head to the flight deck. When they were about to exit, Kara saw Lee look back at Tabby. She wasn't at all surprised when she saw him walk to her bunk and look her over. She was sure he'd wake her, in order to say good bye. She was mildly confused when she watched him turn abruptly and head back to the door, without doing so. **

**Seeing Kara's questioning look, "She needs her rest. She hasn't been sleeping well." When Kara's brows raised even higher, "She tossed and turned all night long." he answered as he stepped past her, thru the hatch. When Kara grabbed his arm as he passed, he turned abruptly. "What? Don't tell me you didn't hear it last night. You sleep right above her."**

**Kara had heard. What surprised her was that Lee had too. His lower bunk was directly across from hers. Tabby hadn't been making that much noise. If Lee had heard it, it could only mean he'd already been awake and listening for it. Hmmm, she thought.**

**Soon both pilots were on their way to the waiting Raptor.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Once Tabby was sure they were both gone, she rose from her bunk and gingerly dropped down to the deck. She'd been able to figure out from their hushed conversation, what had to be happening. What surprised her was that Adama was sending his son and Kara. During one of Bill's visits, Tabby had told him she was getting a very bad feeling about the Pegasus. She wasn't exactly sure what was wrong. Since recuperating in Life Station and spending time in the Observation Lounge, she began to feel a darkness hovering around that ship. She sensed a feeling of discord along with some unknown threat. She'd tried to warn Bill, but was unable to give him anything specific. **

**Making her way to the Admiral's quarters, she almost ran over Baltar. She loathed that man. He always seemed to make her skin crawl. That he was devious and self centered was pretty much common knowledge. The man would say or do anything that promoted his agenda. What nobody knew for sure, was what that agenda held. Since he'd decided to run for President against Laura, Tabby only saw him as a bigger threat. There was something about him that gave her a feeling of darkness. Something she was sure he'd either already done or would do, that would put them all in danger.**

**On several occasions she witnessed him hold a conversation with someone nobody else could see. What disturbed her the most wasn't the thought he was crazy. No what disturbed her the most was she'd felt there really was someone or something there. She'd felt the high energy that was near him. It wasn't like a field surrounded him. It was an energy 'contained' next to him. Almost like someone not in sync with that around them. **

**One particular instance was a time she was sure someone was literally choking the man with his own tie. Of course those crew members who passed assumed it was he himself that was pulling on his own tie. Tabby was able to sense that he'd actually been trying to free himself from an apposing force. Each were pulling the tie in alternate directions. Since that time, Tabby had done her best to avoid the odd man all together.**

**She wasn't able to this time. This time he'd actually grabbed her shoulders in an effort to keep her from falling. As quickly as she could, she pulled back from his helpful grip. When she stepped back, she once again sensed a presence near the man. Looking in the direction she felt the energy, just behind the man's right side, she tried to focus. Her concentration was such, that she wasn't even aware the man was trying to speak to her. There! **

**There was definitely something shimmering just past her ability to see clearly. As she watched, the shimmer moved away from the weasel man. No longer was it standing just behind him. Now it seemed to move closer to the wall, and stop. Tabby's concentration and curiosity was such that, she didn't even realize she'd moved closer to the strange phenomenon. As she drew nearer, she tentatively reached out her hand in the area she was sure she felt the energy emanating from.**

**Gauis was ready to panic, as he watched the tiny woman's eyes follow his blond savior. Was it possible that this odd little woman saw what he saw? No, not possible. But then he saw the tiny woman move towards her. As he moved to intercede, he realized she couldn't possibly see what he saw. The woman, what was her name?, Tamica? Tammy?… Tabitha. That was it, Tabitha! Tabitha was reaching out a tentative hand in just the general direction of his blond beauty. It was as if she was only aware something was there, but wasn't able to really see it. Thinking quickly he reached out to Tabitha's shoulder. Mistake. As he reached out, he was saying "Miss. Are you quite all right?" But as he made contact, his world was flipped painfully upside down. **

**Tabby's concentration didn't allow her to be aware of anything or anyone else around her. When she felt the contact on her shoulder, she simply reacted without any conscious thought. Grabbing the hand in her opposite, she quickly ducked and pulled whoever over her shoulder. Before Gauis knew what was happening, there was a booted foot on his collar bone, angled into his throat and his arm was wrenched around in a painful position. She'd almost managed to pull his arm right out of it's socket! **

**It wasn't until after he landed with a hard thud on his back and began to stutter / squeal, that Tabby even realized she held his twisted arm. She looked from him to where she'd sworn something had once been. Something she could no longer detect with any clarity. Not that she thought it was gone altogether, she just couldn't find it any longer. Then the pain from what she'd just done hit her full force. Her body certainly didn't appreciate what she'd done in an effort to defend herself and it was letting her know loud and clear. Still she refused to let this vile man see her pain. **

**She threw Baltar's arm away from herself, "Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Me. Again. Do you hear me? Never!" she spat. With that, she was once more rushing off to the Admiral's quarters as quickly as her injured body would allow.**

"**Well she was mighty rude, don't you think? All I did was keep her ungrateful self from crashing to the floor. No account for breeding, I suppose." he said in his nervous, snobby voice. **

"**If you say so, Gauis." the tall blond said, with a thoughtful expression. Much like Gauis, she'd been surprised by how the woman seemed to sense her presence. She was sure the woman hadn't been able to actually see her, but somehow the woman had known she was there all the same. Interesting. She hadn't been aware there were any left, who could do that by their own will. She'd been led to believe they'd all been wiped out ages ago. For a moment she considered if this could become a problem.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**When Tabby banged the side of her fist hard on the Admiral's door, the Marines standing guard gave her a puzzled look. She'd never banged like that, she'd always knocked. Not even waiting for the call to 'enter' , she barged in, slamming the hatch behind herself. Spotting Adama rising from his desk, she marched over to him with unmistakable purpose. Her obvious displeasure causing his welcoming smile to slide from his face. She waited until she was standing directly in front of him and his desk before she began to speak. **

"**Why?! Why are you sending them, of all people? I warned you something wasn't right on the Pegasus and you send your children there? What's wrong with you? How could you do that? Tell me!!!" she fumed this side of a bellow.**

**To say that Adama was surprised by her unprecedented outburst would be an understatement. She'd always maintained an unCaprican calm. But that wasn't the case at the moment. Certainly not. She seemed just one side of livid, which side was anybodies guess. She stood with the bearing of a conquering queen, albeit covered in purple bruises. Her eyes sparkled like twin jewels and her chest painfully heaved with every breath. He was momentarily stunned. He couldn't remember anyone ever talking to him in such a manor.**

"**Well? Are you going to tell me or not? I need to know why you'd send your children to a place I warned you there was something wrong. Someplace where something dark was going to happen. I thought you loved them." she railed " …I thought, I thought you loved me." After her last statement, her eyes grew wide and she pulled her head back as if slapped. " Was your belief in me a lie? Your love for me a lie?" He watched her quickly turn her back to him and lower her head, "…Oh sweet Artemis. I'm such a fool. Of course it was all a lie. Duty is your love. I'm not your duty. How could you ever believe in me, …love me?" with those final words, her knees buckled and she sank to the floor, effectively hidden from view by the desk.**

**Adama moved around his desk faster than he thought his aged body could carry him. He'd watched as her eyes first flared like liquid jewels in her anger, only to dull like banked ashes. He'd watched her regal bearing crumple as she began to understand a falsehood. He'd finally witnessed her desolation just before she was no longer in view. When he reached the other side, he carefully knelt down beside her. Reaching out a hand, he gently raised her face so she'd have to look at him. He hadn't counted on her eyes remaining closed.**

**She needed him to believe her. As much as she tried to tell herself it didn't matter how he felt about her, or in this case didn't feel about her, she still needed him to believe in her abilities. When she felt his hand raise her face, she still was unable to open her lids. She simply couldn't bear to see disgust or mockery in his eyes. "You have to believe me. You have to! It doesn't matter if you can't love me. I love them and I love you. I'd do anything to protect all of you, anything! I swear I'd NEVER lie to you! Please, …please believe me, please." she begged, desperation radiating off her in waves. As of yet, she still refused to open her eyes. Instead she held them tightly shut.**

"**Give me your eyes." he said gruffly. When she looked as if she'd refuse, he said in a gentler tone "Tabitha, give me your eyes." This time she slowly obeyed. As her lids lifted, he saw her eyes looked once more like jewels. Only this time they were liquid jewels as apposed to sparkling fire. "Tabitha, you're wrong." When he saw she was about to protest, he raised his brows to silence her. "You're wrong about me not loving you. You're like a daughter to me. I'm well aware that you'd do anything you possibly could to protect Lee, Kara or even me. I've seen you do just that. Remember?" When he felt her head bob softly against his palm, he continued. "As for sending Lee and Kara, it's not as if I need to explain my decisions to you, but I think in this case I'll make an exception. I sent them there 'because' of what you told me. 'Because' I believed you."**

**Hearing his words, Tabby's eyes grew round once more. Her first reaction was to throw herself against his strong chest and bury her head in the crook of his neck. As she did, Adama wrapped his arms around her in a firm, fatherly embrace. It wasn't until a short time later, when he felt her stiffen, that he let go. He suddenly remembered her recent injuries and was afraid he'd hurt her by holding her so tightly. "I'm sorry Tabitha. I didn't mean to hurt you." **

**Tabby would never admit to Adama how much his embrace had indeed hurt. In her mind, his loving embrace was well worth any pain it caused. But it wasn't pain that caused her to stiffen. It was confusion as to why he'd still sent Kara and Lee, if he believed her as he claimed.**

**When he saw her brow crinkle, he asked "Did I hurt you?"**

"**Of course not. Regardless of what Doc. thinks he knows, he doesn't know everything. Helo and Lee started to sneak me into the Observation Lounge after my second day in Life Station. Istay managed to run interference for all of us. I'll need to make her something nice as a thank you." she said with a mischievous smile. But quickly her face became serious once more. "If you believed me, why did you send Lee and Kara?" **

**Bill wasn't sure he should believe Tabitha about the pain. He'd read Cottle's reports and could still see some of the nasty looking bruises her clothing didn't cover, but decided to play it her way. She was more aware of what she could stand than he was. So he answered her question as simply as he could. "Because I did believe you. I needed to send someone I knew I could trust above any other. Someone I knew who could not only handle themselves , but could handle any type of situation dealt." He answered her with pride.**

**Finally she understood. He really did sent the best people for the job. Sending Kara to watch Lee's back really was the most strategic solution.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The two pilots were met on the flight deck by one of Lee's old bunkmates. It was good to see the familiar, friendly face. After Bingo lead Starbuck to her quarters among the other pilots, he then lead Apollo to the ranking officer's quarters. Lee didn't know until he entered, that he'd been given a private room. It wasn't fancy by anyone's imagination. But it was to be all his. In the corner he saw an area partially removed from the main. There he found a larger bunk than he was used to. Also he was afforded a private bath closet. In the main room, there was a desk with three chairs. Also this room managed to squeeze in a small table and couch. For a man used to sharing a room with nine other people, this seemed a little slice of heaven. **

**From years of being in the service, Lee resisted his initial impulse to flop down on the small couch. Instead he found himself stowing his gear neatly in the locker provided in his sleeping area. As he did so, he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped; thinking of how Kara would just toss her gear inside her own locker and slam the door.**

**When he finished his task, he decided to go check up on Starbuck. He was relieved to know she'd be in his old bunkroom. Knowing she'd be bunking in with his old bunkmates, he felt sure there'd be no problems for Kara to deal with. After Tabby had moved over to the Pegasus, to watch his back, the guys in his bunk room had finally warmed up. As it was, whenever he or they found themselves on each others ships, they'd take the time to check in with each other. With that thought in mind, he headed to his old quarters.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee wasn't that far off with Kara's unpacking technique. In less than five minutes, she already had her bunk set up and her gear stowed. There were several other pilots in the room when she'd entered. Since she too had already served some time on the 'Beast', she knew who they all were. In no time at all they were all gathered around the center table, playing a game of triad. They'd already played several hands before Lee showed up.**

"**Apollo. Come to check up on me? Well as you can see, I'm playing well with others." she said with her characteristic smirk.**

**One of the players at the table called out, without looking over his shoulder. "Hey Apollo. Care to join in? Maybe you'll have better luck than we're having. Damn, but Starbuck has the luck of the Gods."**

"**I think I'll pass. She's already cleaned me out on several occasions." Lee responded good naturedly.**

**As he spoke, several of the occupants in the room turned to look at him. Upon seeing his new Major pips, they all quickly stood at attention. All that is except Starbuck.**

**At seeing them all stand, Lee began to feel slightly uncomfortable. Quickly he put them all 'at ease'. He hadn't even thought about his new rank. His being here was purely a social call. Once again, he realized he'd be separated out of the main group. Not because of any strange type of malice, like before. This time, it was because of his rank. Giving himself a mental shake, he told himself this was nothing he hadn't dealt with before. He reminded himself he was used to this type of treatment. He'd been separated out of the herd almost his entire military career. If it wasn't because of rank, it was because of his last name. Only Kara never seemed to care about either one. Not sure what he should do now, that he was here and everyone was looking at him differently, he lingered by the hatch. **

**Kara understood immediately what Lee was thinking and feeling. She'd been his best friend for umpteen years now. There wasn't much she didn't know about or couldn't read in this man. "Hey Apollo. You sure you don't want to sit in on a couple hands? Besides your cubits, you brought over a couple pairs of socks I've had my eyes on for quite some time." **

**The tension seemed to drain out of him as he heard the others in the room laugh good naturedly. Giving Kara an almost imperceptible nod of thanks, he moved to an empty seat at the table. "You're gonna have to trust me to bring them. That is IF I lose them." **

"**Your word is golden with me Apollo. How bout you boys?" seeing all them nod their agreement, they settled in for the game at hand. Kara was happy to see Lee finally begin to relax. Frak but he'd been wound extra tight lately. As far as she could see, he needed a little time to just sit back, unwind and relax. Tomorrow would be soon enough for him to dig in to his elbows, in whatever they were here for.**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	34. pt 3: c23

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 23**

"**Sir, our Raptor's have located where we lost contact with our missing team. Their report states they received Colonial signals from the next sector. I want to go get my men." said the acting Pegasus Commander.**

"**And you Major? What do you think about this report?" came Adama's calm response.**

"**Well Sir. I think it could be the Cylons. A way to lure us out into a trap."**

"**You mean you and that nut case Starbuck." the Commander snapped. Feeling his command coming into question, he tried once more to show he was a strong leader. "Admiral, with all due respect, you can't believe anything that woman says. My S & R team has received confirmed transmissions from my lost team. I need to go get them."**

**Adama could hear the Commander's nervous frustration over the wireless. He was quickly beginning to regret his choice in promoting this man to command the Pegasus. But still he thought this situation could be salvaged. "Commander, I understand your position. You are to send out a 'heavy' four Raptor team, two fully armed and two with medical personnel. Let them scout the area for any possible threat and report back."**

"**Admiral. My missing team is quickly running out of time. Sending out a recon team to access the situation is time they simply don't have. I need to jump the Pegasus there directly and bring them all back in." The Commander all but demanded.**

**At hearing the Commander's tone, Adama pinched the bridge of his nose, in an effort to retain his rapidly dwindling patience. He was not accustomed to anyone questioning his orders. Well anyone besides his son and Kara that is. When he was once again sure he wouldn't snap thru the wireless, he responded to the Commander's outburst. "Commander. I am giving you a direct order. You are to send out a heavy four Raptor team, to get a sit rep. After they have returned and reported in, we can discuss jumping the Pegasus. Is that clear?" **

**After a long pause, the Commander finally responded. "Aye aye Sir. Pegasus Actual out." Once he signaled to the Communications Officer to end the transmission, he turned his baleful gaze to Major Adama. " Thank you for that, Major." he said, his voice full of sarcasm. "I think there is something else you need to be doing… elsewhere."**

"**Yes Sir" Lee said in a firm voice. He was well aware he'd just burned a bridge with the new Commander. However, he honestly couldn't say he regretted his actions. He did think Kara was correct in believing this whole situation felt like a Cylon trap. As he was leaving the CIC he heard the Commander send the order to prepare for a jump. Lee was momentarily stunned at the audacity of this Commander disobeying a direct order from his father. Quickly shaking off his shock, he stepped over to the Commander. He knew he needed to remove him from command and he had to do it right now!**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**Nobody could have anticipated the acting Commander of the Pegasus would disobey a direct order. When Gaeta called out across the CIC, " Sir. The Pegasus just jumped away." anyone could have heard a pin drop. **

**All present were well aware that Admiral Adama had ordered the Pegasus to send only a 'heavy S & R' team. Even with most of the conversation between the two ships being conducted on a closed line and not out in the open, the CIC crew was able to hear the Admiral's side of the conversation. They had all heard the Admiral specifically order the Pegasus NOT to jump in blind. There was a strong probability that Starbuck and Apollo's theory was correct. Major Adama had been on the speaker when he'd said the signal they'd received could be a Cylon trap. A way to lure more of their vessels into their net of destruction. This was why the Admiral was very specific that only a 'heavy S & R' team was to be sent. **

"**Mr. Gaeta. Can you reach them?" Called out Adama**

"**No Sir. They've jumped out of range." **

"**Damn!" Adama barked. Quickly he realized his break from his standard decorum. Taking in a deep cleansing breath, he regained his composure. "Mr. Gaeta, keep trying to reach them. I want the Pegasus back here immediately. Is that clear? Colonel, you have the Conn." with that he stormed out of the CIC, headed for his quarters. He refused to let his crew see him lose his temper and he was sure he was about to do just that. **

"**Aye Sir" both Tigh and Gaeta called out as they watched their Admiral storm from the CIC. No one else dare say a word as he left. Each one shocked that anyone would dare disobey their leader.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Tabby was beyond bored. She was past frustrated. She was on the edge of going plum raving stir crazy! It had been ten days since she'd been released from Life Station; after her ordeal on the Promethius. Still Cottle refused to release her for light duty. That being so, she was not permitted to take any shifts in Life Station. Actually Cottle refused to let her even in Life Station, unless she was there for her own check ups. He'd realized early on that she seemed particularly drained after attending to some of the patients. In his efforts to help her heal and regain her strength, he'd decided not to let her see to or even visit with any of their injured crew. Knowing the Doc meant well was doing nothing for her present state of mind. **

**Up until three days ago, Cottle had actually ordered her confined to her quarters. She was not allowed to leave, except to use the head. After a heated argument, Cottle finally agreed she could go to the mess. But Tabby was learning the Doc could be as stubborn as she was. After he'd relented on her going to the mess to get her own food, as apposed to having someone bring it back the her quarters, she had to listen to his terms. He'd ordered that if she was to leave her quarters for any reason, she was not allowed to do so on her own. **

**Not being one to take orders any better than some pilots she knew, she completely disregarded that order. She was not about to be treated as an invalid, just because she got banged up a little. Ok, maybe more than a little, …but still. She felt she was more than capable of heading off to use the head or go to the mess on her own. **

**Over a week after Tabby's release from Life Station; Cottle had to finally admit to himself his orders were not going to force her into any kind of confinement or forced rest. Not even being told by the Admiral had done much good. Several times she'd been caught wandering around in the empty late night passages. Even though it went against his better judgment, the Doc finally told her she could leave her quarters, as long as she was careful not to over do it. But still he told her she was only allowed to go to the mess hall. He'd hoped if he allowed her to go there, where other people were, it would lessen her anxiety of feeling trapped. But he told her, he wasn't to hear about her wandering all about the ship alone anymore.**

**After the first couple days, people grew used to seeing her all bruised up and no longer stopped to stare. Until they did, she'd simply pretended not to notice their pitying looks. If she were more honest with herself, she'd admit she'd just grown used to not noticing. Her face and neck were still covered with dark bruises, she was still walking with a slight limp and she still held her arm protectively against her side, where the gashes were still healing and her ribs had once again been broken. But enough was enough. She couldn't accept being confined to her quarters.**

**She wasn't hungry, so a trip to the mess was out. Besides, being in the mess hall seemed no better than being stuck in her quarters. Even there she still somehow felt isolated. Where else could she go, without being immediately ordered back to her bunk room. She was surprised she felt the need to be by people. She'd spent years on her own, with nobody to see or talk to. But now she felt the overwhelming need to be near others. She needed to see activity, even if she could not participate. After giving it thought, she came up with the idea of going to sit on the 'cat walk' above the hanger deck. The hanger deck was always a beehive of activity. Besides there everyone would be too busy to even notice her. She could sit and watch to her hearts content, without the worry of being discovered. Hoping that being near activity would calm her frayed nerves, she headed in that direction.**

**She'd just managed to lower her bruised form to the decking of the cat walk when she felt a jolt of fear and anger flash thru her body. It had come and gone in an instant, but she still felt shaken to her core. She couldn't understand why she'd felt something that powerful out of the blue. In the next instant she knew. No longer could she feel either Lee's or Kara's presence in the fleet. Without realizing it, she let out a strangled yelp.**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**Cally was walking under the cat walk, on her way to one of the storage lockers, when she heard a strangled cry. Taking a few backward steps and looking up, she was able to see Tabby sitting above her. When Cally called out, trying to find out if Tabitha was alright, she received no response. Tabitha's face looked stricken with either pain or fear. Cally quickly decided she'd better go up there and check on her. As far as she knew, Cottle had not released Tabitha to move about the ship yet. **

**Cally had witnessed one of the times Tabitha had been caught wandering around the empty night passages. Cottle had been livid with the tiny woman. But Cally had to admit she was impressed at Tabitha's pluck. Tabitha refused to back down to Cottle's growled rant, until the Admiral had come around the corner and found the two arguing right there in the passage. Only after the Admiral had told Tabitha he was going to 'escort' her back to her quarters, had she relented. That's when Cally noticed how much this encounter must have taken out of the small woman. It was clear she needed the support the Admiral was lending her, as they made their way down the hall. **

**Moving over to the stairs, she took a quick look over her shoulder. She wanted to know if anyone else was witnessing what she was. Cally had to admit that she hoped no one else had spotted Tabitha sitting still as a statue up there. Then she spotted Hot Dog quickly moving over to the same stairs she was headed to. She knew there was no way he could have heard the sound Tabitha had made over all the noise on the hanger deck. Cally figured he must have seen her back up and then followed the direction she'd been looking at. Either that or he'd somehow noticed Tabitha before she sat down. As it was, they both made it to the stairs at the same time.**

**At the bottom of the stairs both Hot Dog and Cally looked at each other. Coming to some type of unspoken agreement, Hot Dog took the stairs two at a time ahead of her. Once they reached the top, both instantly changed their pace. Instead of rushing over to Tabitha as one would expect, both approached with caution. Neither wanted to spook the woman any more than she already appeared.**

"**Ma'am? Are you alright?" came Cally's hesitant voice. Still she received no response. Looking over to Hot Dog, she let him know she wanted him to give it a try.**

"**Ma'am? Are you alright?" Hot Dog began. Getting no answer, "Tabitha? Are you hurt? …stupid, of course you are. What I mean is did you just hurt yourself more, when you sat down?" Still she just stared straight ahead, her eyes open wide and unblinking. Her mouth was slightly ajar and she was shaking. He glanced over at Cally and saw her pensive expression. Not knowing what else to do, he slowly reached out to touch Tabitha's shoulder. **

**As soon as she felt the contact on her shoulder she flinched, aggravating her ribs and causing her to groan. When Cally and Hot Dog saw her flinch and heard her painful groan their faces filled with empathy. **

"**Tabitha? Are you alright? Why are you sitting up here?" Hot Dog wanted to know.**

**At hearing his voice, she spun about much to quickly for her comfort. But in her present state, she barely felt the grinding of her separated ribs. "They're gone!! They're gone!! I can't feel them anymore!" she sobbed out.**

**Neither crew member had the slightest idea what Tabitha was talking about. Neither knew the Pegasus had just jumped away. What they did know was that this woman was barely holding herself together.**

"**Ma'am, do you need us to take you to see the Doc.?" came Cally's response.**

"**The Doc.? Why would I need to see him. He can't bring them back. Don't you see? They're gone!" came Tabby's frantic reply.**

**From Hot Dog, "Who? Who's gone Ma'am."**

"**Lee and Kara! Haven't you been listening? They were here …and …then they were gone! I can't feel them anymore!"**

**Both crew members were aware that Tabitha was quickly losing control. Neither had ever seen her anything but calm before. But now she seemed just shy of becoming hysterical. That's when they heard the commotion out on the deck below. Seeing a new bustle of activity, they both hazard a glance to see if they could figure out what was happening. Both watched the Chief break away from a group of pilots and knuckle draggers and look up at them. As soon as the Chief saw the three up on the cat walk, he quickly made his way over. On his way he tossed over his shoulder, "Jammer, go find George. I have a feeling he's gonna be needed."**

**When the Chief reached the trio on the cat walk, he took in the situation in a glance. "Cally, why don't you go find Helo. Somehow I think she will be easier to move if he's here too. Jammer's already gone to get George."**

"**What's happening Chief?" she asked**

"**I'm not sure on the specifics but the Pegasus lost one of their Raptor teams a few hours ago. …And the Pegasus just jumped away." rubbing his face with both hands "Cally, I really need you to go get Helo …now." he answered. **

"**Sure. I'll be right back Chief." and with that she raced off to bring the Officer back.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**As the two remaining men waited for Helo and George to arrive, they both squatted down on either side of Tabby. After her initial outburst, she once more began to stare off into nothing. Well that's what they both assumed. Neither knew she was reaching out as hard as her bruised and battered body could, trying to find any trace of either pilot. Needing to reassure herself they were both still alive somewhere out there. But instead of reassuring, it only seemed to make matters worse for her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't feel them anywhere. **

**George arrived first. Jammer had found him in the defunct hanger deck. Jammer told him there was something wrong on the hanger deck cat walk and Tabitha was up there. George almost ran the small man over in his haste to get to his charge. He knew it wasn't rational to feel so protective about a woman who was more than capable to taking care of herself. A woman who had the power to squish him like a bug. But rationality never seemed to enter the picture when it came to Tabitha. He'd run as fast as his large frame could carry him the entire way. **

**What he saw as he bounded up the stairs was enough to make him stop dead in his tracks. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were open wide. He noticed her trembling frame even though she was rocking forward and back. Something he knew must be causing her great pain. Whether her tears were due to that physical pain or some other kind, he didn't know. Slowly he approached her, while looking at the two men on either side of her.**

"**Ah Lassie. What ye be doing out 'o yer quarters. Ye ken yer not strong nough ta be a wandering 'bout on yer own. Did ye hurt yerself when ye got here Lassie?"**

**Upon hearing George's voice, Tabby turned her pain filled eyes toward that soothing brogue. "They're gone. I can't feel them anywhere, George. No matter how hard I look, I can't find them. I don't understand. Where did they go? Please tell me they're not dead. Please!" she sobbed as she crumpled into his bear like arms. **

**George didn't even need to ask who she was referring to. From her painful anguish, she could only mean that brashy bold woman pilot who was as tough as nails, Starbuck and that arrogant man with the call sign of her patron God, Apollo. "Ah me Lassie. I wish I could tell ye that. But I don't ken what's a happening, I tell ye. But hear me true. I've no heard any rumblings 'bout yer Starbuck or yer Apollo. That has to be good news right? I promise ye, we'll find out. Ye hear me Lassie." **

**Instead of hearing her agree with him, he only heard her release another soft sob against his chest. As he felt her trembling increase, he instinctively began to tighten his hold on her. He was well aware it would hurt in her present condition, but he also knew she needed something to keep her from shattering. He'd never seen her like this. (he hadn't been there when Kara was first taken, on Caprica) He could only assume her inability to hold herself together was due to her being so physically broken at the moment.**

**Helo arrived on the scene in time to hear Tabby's painful plea. It didn't take someone with Gaeta's intelligence to figure out who she was talking about. Helo didn't doubt she loved him as a brother, but her bond with both Kara and Lee was so much stronger. Witnessing her current pain would have been proof enough, if he'd not already known. Quickly he stepped up.**

"**Hot Dog. Chief." Helo acknowledged both men. To George "How's our girl?"**

**George looked over at the younger man. He was well aware of both Helo's and the Lassie's relationship. He understood they were like close siblings. But these other men? He really didn't think the Lassie would appreciate having an audience at the moment. Instead of answering, he only gave a small nod before giving the man a telling look. He was relieved when Helo quickly picked up on his meaning.**

"**Hot Dog. You're just coming off cap right?"**

"**Yes Sir."**

"**Well why don't you head for the showers. We'll take it from here." Helo's tone was full of authority, without making his request a direct order. He wanted to be sure the junior pilot didn't try to argue. It took only a moment for the pilot to understand he was being politely ordered away from the situation. With one last look of sympathy, he rose and left to do as he was told.**

"**Chief?" Helo needed to get some information, before he sent this man also on his way. The less people around, if Tabby truly lost control, the better. However the Chief wasn't a man to accept Helo's subtlety, at least not this time. He had every intention of staying with Tabitha, unless he was given a direct order.**

"**Well Sir. It seems Tabitha somehow found out the Pegasus jumped away …before anyone else here on the deck even knew." When Helo and George heard the question in his tone, they both cringed inwardly. They both knew Tabby didn't actively hide what she could do, but they also knew she didn't advertise it either.**

"**I see. She does seem to be very observant, doesn't she." Helo responded.**

"**Observant? Hmmm. Is that what you're gonna call this?"**

"**That's right Chief. That's what we're all going to call this. Got it?" George growled.**

"**Hey. I'm not the enemy here guys. I'm also not an idiot. I've seen her do some amazing things since coming aboard the Galactica. I've seen how she's helped so many of this crew. I'd never do or say anything that would endanger her. Alright?" he affirmed to both men, then looking directly at Helo. "Sir. I think it would be best if we moved her to a different location. Somewhere more private. I really don't think she'd approve of letting the crew see her in such a state."**

**Helo took note of their surroundings and had to agree. This definitely was not the place to have her lose control of her emotional state or Gods forbid LOSE CONTROL of her emotional state. Already he could see her trembling increase in George's embrace. "You're absolutely right, Chief. I think we need to bring her to the Old Man's quarters. Maybe he'll be able to calm her down and reassure her."**

**With that, the three men set off to Adama's quarters. Tabitha was held securely in George's arms, while Helo walked ahead and the Chief brought up the rear. **

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Somehow the three men seemed to make it to the Admiral's quarters in record time. When the guards stationed outside saw Tabby being carried in George's arms, they immediately stiffened. Both men had grown very fond of this little woman over the past months. They'd not only both been treated by her at one time or another; they'd been able to see the bond she and their Admiral had together. Seeing her being carried in the space of two weeks was not a good sign as far as they could see. When one of the men stepped forward to check on her condition, he was surprised by George's protective reaction. It was Helo that managed to instill calm once again. **

**Hearing a commotion happening just outside his door, Bill moved to open it. He never did like not knowing what was happening on his ship. At seeing not only his guards but the Chief and Helo; he was at first confused about the ruckus. Then he spotted George's wide back off to the side, holding something in his arms. No, not something but someone. **

**Without thinking, he immediately stepped up behind George and turned the man around. When he saw Tabitha buried against his chest, he cringed inwardly at seeing how tightly George was holding her. Bill was well informed as to her condition. Cottle constantly updated him on her progress. He knew George's vice like grip had to be excruciating. **

"**Specialist. Give her to me." he ordered. When he saw George's hold unwittingly grow tighter, they all heard her let out a small moan. "Damn it man. I told you to give her to me. That's an order." Bill could see the indecision on the man's face. Bill was well aware the man had slipped into such a state of protectiveness he wasn't even aware he was causing her pain. Bill knew there would be no way to wrestle her out of his grip, without hurting her further, so he pushed down his own fatherly protectiveness and tried for a more amicable tone. "George, you're hurting her. Hand her over. I'm not going to hurt her, you have my word." Finally that seemed to sink thru to him. He carefully transferred her over to the Admiral's waiting arms.**

"**It's alright men. Stand down." he ordered his guards. Seeing her now being held by their commander and no longer in the arms of the man they had only seen as a brute, they seemed to instantly calm. But when the Admiral turned to re-enter his quarters, he wasn't surprised that only the Chief and Helo were permitted entrance. Turning around with Tabitha still in his arms, " It's alright Specialist. I'll see she's taken care of. I think it would be best if you returned to your duties. The Chief will let you know how she's doing when he leaves here."**

**All George could do was accept his dismissal and be on his way. Helo made sure to give him a reassuring nod before he moved farther into the room. The Chief closed the door at the Admiral's request and all three men moved over to the couch. **

**After Bill settled her on his couch and ran his hand gently over her cheeks, he turned to both men. "Alright, someone tell me what the hell happened to her." he demanded. Both men noted that though his tone brooked no argument, it wasn't the tone they normally heard from their Commander. His tone had a definite familiar quality. It took both men only a moment to recognize it. It was the tone of an angry, worried father.**

**It was the Chief who spoke up. "Well Sir, I'm not exactly sure. But it appears that she knew the Pegasus jumped…before any of us."**

**When Adama looked over to Helo for confirmation, all he received was a shrug. All three men looked down at the woman lying on the couch, her eyes still wide open and staring into something none of them could see. After getting everything both men had heard and seen, he dismissed them both. Walking over to his phone, he called down to Life Station. He wanted Cottle to check her out and be sure she'd suffered no ill effects from George's tight handling of her. While he was waiting on the Doc. He sat down next to her on the couch and tried to get her to speak. **

**Before the Doc got there, all Bill managed to get out of her was that she 'couldn't feel them any more. She couldn't find them anywhere. They were gone.' With that she broke down in sobs once more. In her mind they'd been destroyed when the Pegasus disappeared. She never considered that she couldn't feel or find them because her body was simply too weak to reach out far enough. When the Doc arrived he took one look at her and decided it best for her ribs, if he sedated her. He certainly didn't want her ribs taking anymore punishment before they had a chance to heal. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Just as the Marine was escorting Lee out of the CIC, the dradis screen filled with enemy contacts. Lee was able to hear someone call out, "Commander. A Basestar just jumped into range. No make that two Basestars. Three! They are launching Raiders, Sir."**

"**Soldier, I think we both know you have more important things to do." Lee somehow said in a calm voice. Seeing the Marine stand down and allow him access back into the CIC, he entered to get a Sit Rep. It didn't look good. It was clear the acting Commander was way out of his element. Just before Lee was about to order the ship to jump, the Pegasus was rocked violently.**

"**Commander. Our FTL drives just went off line." the same voice called out.**

"**Well get them back on line, Mr. Hoshi. That's an order."**

"**Yes Sir."**

"**Commander, we need to launch our Vipers now." Lee told the man, while eyeing the dradis screen. Seeing all three Basestars launch their Raiders made the screen look like they'd angered a hornets nest.**

"**Yes. Of course. Launch all alert Vipers. We need to hold them off until we get those drives back on line." The Commander's voice lacked confidence.**

**Lee picked up a Com link and ordered the launch of ALL Vipers. At the same time Lee was doing that, the Com link from the engine room squawked. After the Commander spoke instructions in rapid fire, he soon realized their problem would require himself for the repairs. **

"**Major. The situation with our drive system requires my attention. I need to go down there. … You have the Conn. Major." Both men and probably everyone standing in the CIC knew without their FTL drive, they didn't stand a chance. Lee quickly acknowledged his Commander shifting active command over to him. Once Lee gave his acknowledgement the Commander quickly left the CIC, on his way to bring their FTL drive back on line.**

**When Lee saw his Commanding Officer quickly leave the room, he felt momentarily overwhelmed. Placing his hands on the center Conn. Table, he quickly gathered his wits about himself. He was a pilot for Frak Sakes! He was trained and conditioned for battle! He could do this! Feeling the Pegasus take another hit, he quickly began to issue orders. Soon he had the Pegasus come about and working on a firing solution on one of the Cylon Base stars. He also ordered the Pegasus to begin firing their flack charges. Next he got an open line to the pilots now in the air. He told them to concentrate on taking out the Raiders and for Frak Sake stay out of Pegasus' firing solutions and flack charges. Then he called for a direct line to Starbuck. **

"**Starbuck. Apollo, I have the Conn. We are working on restoring our FTL drives. Until then, I need you to protect our top side. We've sustained some heavy damage and are vulnerable there. Do you copy?"**

"**Apollo, Starbuck. Copy and will co.. I'm on my way. Starbuck out."**

"**Firing solution plotted at Cylon Basestar number 3 center axis, Sir." From Hoshi**

"**Good. Fire" **

**They could all feel the Pegasus shift under their feet as it's heavy guns poured forth against their target. Moments later the first Basestar exploded from the lethal damage caused by the Pegasus. Everyone in the CIC let out a cheer as one of the Basestar signals disappeared from the dradis screen. Well everyone except Lee. He knew there was no reason to cheer yet. There were still two other Basestars out there. Come on Commander, Lee said under his breath as he looked over at his ready screens. The FTL light was still showing red. Come on, come on, come on. Looking back up at the dradis screen he saw that the two remaining Basestars had now come about, and were trying to flank them. **

**Lee once again issued orders to reposition themselves to present a harder target, while at the same time still have the ability to fire back. He told Hoshi to set up a new firing solution, using not only their forward gun batteries, but their side cannons too. Within moments he was informed they had the firing solutions locked in. **

"**Fire" Just as he was issuing the order to fire, he saw the FTL light finally turn back to green. "Mr. Hoshi, power up our FTL. How long until we are ready to jump?"**

"**Two minutes Sir."**

"**Good. Call back all our birds. I want to be able to jump as soon as all boards are in the green. Do you hear me?"**

"**Yes sir. Powering up our FTL and recalling all our birds, Sir."**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**tbc**


	35. pt 3: c24

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 24**

"**All Vipers on deck, Sir." someone called out across the room.**

"**Alright then…Jump." Apollo ordered.**

**As soon as the jump was completed, Lee called out. "Mr. Hoshi, I want to speak with Galactica Actual."**

"**Aye Sir. Raising the Galactica now. One moment, Sir." Hoshi quickly responded.**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**Adama and Cottle were speaking quietly near the Admiral's sideboard. They had hoped the sedative Cottle had given Tabitha would make her sleep. So far it hadn't done so. Thankfully they both saw she was no longer trying to repress any quiet sobs. Both men were well aware how much that action must have hurt her, with her broken ribs. Now she simply stared into nothing, while her lips moved in a voice neither man could decipher. **

"**What do you think Sherman?" came Adama's gruff voice.**

"**Hard to tell. I don't think she's sustained any further injury, thank the Gods. But damn that man, he should have known better than to handle her like that. What was he going to do? Play tug of war with her outside your hatch?" Bill had just finished telling Cottle what he'd seen as he'd opened his hatch and found his guards, Helo, Chief and George arguing outside. From the look on Cottle's face, Adama figured it was best he hadn't been here when Tabitha had first arrived. Somehow Adama didn't think the Doc would have handled the situation as well as he had. As it was, he'd had a difficult time not striking the man when he heard Tabitha let out a pain filled moan, at being squeezed so tight. **

"**Why didn't she go to sleep when you gave her that shot?" he glanced over his shoulder, worry clear on his face.**

"**Damn stubborn woman. She's fighting it. That's why." even though Cottle's tone spoke of his disapproval, his face was filled with concern and respect. "Somehow I don't think she'll let herself sleep until the Pegasus returns with your son and Starbuck."**

**Adama lowered his head. It wasn't that he'd forgotten about the wayward Pegasus; it was that his mind had been filled with the situation right there in front of him. Looking back over at the woman on his couch, he let out a long sigh. "As soon as the Pegasus jumps back, the CIC has been ordered to contact me. I'll tell her, as soon as I receive confirmation it's back."**

"**You do that Bill. She needs her rest most of all. Hate to admit it but not only do the nurses and patients miss her down in Life Station, but I do too." With that he gathered up his kit and headed out the door.**

**Alone once again with Tabitha, Bill pulled a chair close to the couch. Taking a seat he gazed down at her. He could see her wide eyes dart back and forth, as if searching for something. It was something he'd seen her do once before. Leaning in closer, he tried to make out what she was saying under her breath. He managed to snatch her ghost like whispers 'Lee Kara, not dead.' 'Can't be dead.' and 'Where are you? I can't find you.' **

**Not knowing what else to do, he reached out for her hand. "They're going to be alright Tabitha. They jumped away with the Pegasus. They're coming back." He hoped he wasn't lying to her. He too didn't think he could handle it if they didn't come back. Bill wanted desperately to look away from the pain and confusion he saw stamped across her face. It was by will power alone that he kept his gaze on her, as he gently held her hand. **

**Bill had no idea how much time had passed when he felt her finally relax. At first he thought she'd finally given up her battle against the sedative. But the look on her face told a different story. Her eyes were no longer darting about with a vacant glaze; but seemed to be locked onto a singular target. They now seemed to glitter with….delight. Just before his phone buzzed he heard her speak in the first clear tones he'd heard from her since she'd entered his quarters. **

"**I feel them. Both of them. They're back." She spoke out in wonder and relief. Then she finally gave in to the cocktail the Doc. had shot into her arm. Finally she fell into a healing, peaceful sleep.**

**Once her eyes closed, Adama moved to answer his Conn. Link, his eyes never leaving the now sleeping woman on his couch. "Adama"**

"**Sir, the Pegasus just jumped back to the Fleet. Apollo has requested to speak with you directly." came Tigh's gruff voice. Bill knew the man well enough to also hear the man's well hidden relief.**

"**I'm on my way." **

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**Lee had just come from his fathers quarters. To say he was shocked was an understatement. His father had already gone over Starbuck's report, on the events leading up to the Pegasus' jump and subsequent arrival in a Cylon trap. She didn't paint a pretty picture. Lee's report, however, wasn't as damning to the man. Lee had been sure to give the man credit for giving his life, in order to save his ship and crew. When Lee's father asked his opinion, 'off the record', as to the man's failure; Lee was concise as always. He'd told his father that command was about people. The late Commander only understood mechanics. That was when his father opened his drawer and pulled out Commander Pips and placed them on his collar.**

**Once again Lee felt momentarily overwhelmed. This wasn't something he wanted. He'd never considered that one day he'd command his own Battlestar. It wasn't something he'd ever wanted to do. He wasn't even sure before the Cylon's initial attacks if he wanted to make the military his life. Since the attacks, he realized he really didn't have the luxury of choice anymore. Simply put, he was now needed. Much as he begrudgingly accepted being placed as Galactica's CAG, he also accepted being placed in charge of the Pegasus. He was needed to do so. Duty wouldn't allow him to decline.**

**Lee had every intention on checking on Abby, when he left his father's quarters. Although he'd not spoken to her since going to the Pegasus, he'd managed to quietly keep tabs on her progress. When he'd discovered from Helo what had happened to her when the Pegasus jumped, his internal guilt only increased. Once again he somehow managed to blame himself for her pain. His mind flooded with his ever circling guilt about his treatment of Abby. Should he reach out for her as he wanted? Could he really be what she saw in him? What about Kara? He felt torn. Then he remembered Gianne and what he'd done to her. He was afraid he wasn't the man Abby needed. He thought it may be the right thing to stay away her. **

**In the next moment he had to laugh at his own arrogance. Abby had never once given him any type of signal that she wanted to be any more than just the close friends they were. Not even while she stood naked in front of the stars. He was well aware that she seemed to trust him above all others. But he'd been friends with Starbuck long enough to know that trust and closeness did not signal an intended relationship. More than anything, he didn't want to lose what he had with Abby. He needed her as much if not more than he needed Starbuck. He was afraid of frightening her away with his baffling growing need.**

**As it turned out, he wasn't paying enough attention to where he was going, when Dee literally ran into him, in the main corridor. He had to grab hold of her shoulders, in order to steady her. "Dee. I'm sorry. I should have been paying more attention." he said automatically, his mind still elsewhere.**

"**Lee. You're alright." she breathed in that soft tone she had and leaned in subtlety.**

"**Yep" he said distractedly. When Dee placed her hands on his chest, he finally seemed to realize how close they were to each other. The soft, soothing look in her eyes was almost like a balm to his frayed system.**

**Dee noticed his new Pips almost instantly. "I see you've been promoted once again. That's wonderful." she breathed.**

**This time Lee noticed her eyes no longer held her standard gentle doe look. This time they seemed excited, almost predatory. Realizing he still held her shoulders, he quickly released her and stepped back. "Yes, I was just given the commission of the Pegasus. I don't know if that ranks as high as you seem to think. They've lost three Commanders in as many months." he said in a cool tone.**

**Dee was remembering all those weeks Lee had helped her train. At the time, she thought she'd had a chance with him. Enough of a chance that she'd broken up with Billy. Although she still felt she had a chance, a very good chance, things hadn't progressed as quickly as she had hoped. Realizing her chances could slip away from her, if he was to be on the Pegasus permanently, she decided to be bold. Stepping back up against him, she reached her hands up to his neck and pulled his head down so she could reach his lips with her own. **

**With Lee's mind already in overload, since he'd left his father's quarters, it took him a moment to even realize what was happening. When Dee's tongue lightly brushing against his lower lip, he instinctively allowed her access. It wasn't until she pressed herself fully against his chest and began to increase her ardor, that his mind finally caught up to what was happening. Firmly but gently, he pushed her away. **

"**Dee," He was about to explain to her that this wasn't going to happen, when he spotted a long raven braid whip back around the next corner. Squeezing his eyes tight, he cursed under his breath. That braid could only belong to one person. Frak! What was she doing out of her quarters? His father told him that was where she'd been ordered to stay for the next two days. But no, she'd disobeyed and stumbled on Dee kissing him. Frak!**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Dee stood fuming in the corridor, as she watched Lee bolt around the corner. He'd pushed her away none to gently when he apparently saw someone. It didn't take a genius to guess who it must have been. Only Starbuck or Tabitha could have created that kind of reaction from this man. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what Lee could possibly see in either woman. She couldn't figure out why Lee was so close to them both. Starbuck was, …well Starbuck. Tabitha was a different kind of oddity all together. As far as Dee could tell, neither woman was right for Lee. **

**Both were bold and stood out in a crowd, personality wise and physically. Where as Starbuck was loud and brassy; Tabitha just had an odd way of drawing attention to herself. Dee didn't understand how Tabitha even did it. Tabitha had an usual calm about her most of the time. At other times, Dee couldn't understand how most responded to Tabitha's odd bantering behavior. Plus how was it even possible to smile as much as that tiny woman did? It was unnatural, as far as Dee could see. **

**Both women were also known not to obey orders and do things their own way. Both women did what they thought best, without seeking council from others. Both had a habit of finding trouble. Kara had managed to crash herself and a valuable Viper on a moon and Tabitha had managed to get taken by some men on the Prometheus. Both instances could have and should have been avoided. What kind of fool would let that happen to themselves. As far as Dee could see, both instances had been for nothing, a waste.**

**Dee also felt, both women were too physical and tough. They could fight and best most men; especially Tabitha, only the Gods knew how. Neither woman wanted or needed any mans help. How was a man supposed to feel appreciated if he wasn't needed to protect his woman? Also both women preferred to dress like a man, even in their down time. With Starbuck, it made a kind of sense, she was in the military. But Tabitha was not. Tabitha never wore military fatigues. She just always wore baggy, men's shirts that went half way down her thighs. Neither ever took the time to primp or preen as a normal woman would. For Gods' sakes, Dee didn't think either woman even knew how to dress or behave as a normal woman should.**

**What Lee needed, Dee thought, was a lady on his arm. A woman who would compliment his accomplishments. A soft spoken woman who could stay in the background, but also be there to push him into advancing his career and influence in the Fleet. A woman who could act and look the part of an affluent team. Dee wanted to be that woman for him. She wanted to be there with him on the inside, where all the important decisions were being made. She wanted to support him and help him feel strong. Most of all, Dee wanted Lee.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**By the time Lee had extracted himself from Dee's hold and made it around the corner, Abby was nowhere in sight. He was amazed she'd managed to move so quickly. But then he realized this was Abby. He knew she always managed to find the strength from somewhere, when there was something she wanted to do. It was one of the many things he found fascinating about her, though this time it only seemed to annoy him. Realizing it was futile to try to hunt her down, if she had no intention of being found, he shifted directions. He was needed back on the Pegasus, now that he was in charge. Knowing he'd not be coming back to stay on the Galactica, he decided to it would be best to collect his remaining belongings from the bunkroom. With any luck, that was where Abby was headed. **

**When he opened the door to his now former bunkroom, he couldn't say he was surprised there was nobody there. What did surprise him was what he found on his old bunk. There, laying against his pillow, was a new drawing. Reaching over to pick it up, he was instantly mesmerized. This drawing was highly detailed in every aspect; from the forest background, to the person casually sitting on a large boulder, next to a bubbling stream. There was so much detail, he could almost hear the water moving over the stream rocks and smell the fresh earth. But what nearly took his breath away was the smiling person depicted in the drawing. It was Zac. **

**Lee wasn't aware that Abby had ever met his brother. True, she'd been at Zac's funeral; but he'd always assumed that had been for Kara's benefit. But this drawing proved to him that she had. Suddenly a memory surfaced of a conversation he'd had with his brother a couple months before his tragic death. Lee remembered Zac saying he'd taken a trip with Kara, up into the mountains. Kara must have wanted Zac to meet her friend. This drawing must depict his brother at Abby's cottage. **

**Abby knew Lee didn't have any pre-attack personal effects. He was only supposed to be here for the decommissioning ceremony, so he'd left all his belongings on the Atlantia. That she'd managed to draw this from memory alone was amazing. That she'd known he would have wanted this drawing touched him deeper than she could have ever known. **

**Then his thoughts suddenly shifted to the events prior to his getting here. Of learning from Helo how upset Abby had been, when the Pegasus had jumped away. Of wanting to find her, to reassure her he and Kara were indeed alright. Then to what she'd just seen in the main passage; of her seeing Dee kissing him. Frak! Had she even seen him push Dee away? Or had she bolted before he'd been able to do so? **

**Looking at the drawing once more, he swore under his breath yet again. Once more she'd given him a wonderful gift and he'd only hurt her. ……..Wait a minute. If she only wanted him as her friend, then why would seeing him kiss Dee or anyone for that matter, cause her any distress? Giving this new thought a moment to turn in his mind, he began to come up with a new theory. Perhaps she was more interested than she let on. Perhaps she did want him much the way he wanted her, but didn't know how to go about it. For all the tragedy her life was filled with, he knew in many ways she was very naïve and innocent. Hmmm. **

**That thought momentarily brightened his dark mood. But just as quickly he squashed the ideas running thru his mind. He couldn't dismiss what he'd done to Gianne. He also didn't want to be wrong in this. What if he was wrong? What if that wasn't how she felt? He couldn't risk losing her. Even if he was right, that she did want more than friendship, he couldn't risk frightening her away with his need. She'd already been thru so much. There was every possibility, no matter how strong she wanted to be, that she'd become frightened of him; if he pursued her. **

**Quickly his emotions and thoughts became even more protective for her. There was the major issue that she trusted him. Even trusted him to watch over her while she star bathed. He wasn't sure he could take that away from her. She'd already lost so much. He wasn't willing to take that from her too, if he was wrong. His mind once more spinning, he quickly gathered all his remaining gear. Lastly he picked up the drawing of his brother and left the room. Then he made his way back the hanger deck and prepared to fly back to the Pegasus. **

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee never noticed Abby sitting up on the cat walk. She'd come straight there after she'd seen Dee kissing Lee. She'd needed to be able to see him. She needed to reassure herself that he was indeed alright. That was what had prompted her to leave the bunkroom in the first place. She was glad to see Lee had stopped by their quarters before heading back to the Pegasus. She could see the picture she'd made for him in his hand. She'd made it while she'd been forced not to leave her quarters. While she'd felt all but trapped in that room, she'd made several drawings from her happier days on Caprica. It was her way of trying to alleviate not only her boredom but also to keep her mind from dwelling on darker memories of being confined.**

**As she watched Lee board his waiting Raptor, she had no idea what thoughts were spinning around his mind. Like she'd promised him aboard the Astral Queen, she refused to look into his mind. This was why she misunderstood his pensive posture. She assumed it was due to being placed in command of the Pegasus and the thought of being away from Dee. She never realized his mind was at that very moment focused on only herself.**

**When she'd seen Dee lean in to kiss Lee, she felt a momentary flash of anger. An anger she didn't understand in the least. But in the next moment she told herself she felt happy. The soft spoken woman was finally making her intentions clear. Dee had been mooning over Lee for months. She'd even kicked Billy to the curb, so to speak, over Lee. But for some reason, Lee had yet to make any advance on the gentle, soft spoken woman. Tabby was at a loss as to why. Dee was not only beautiful and shapely, she was very kind and sweet. Dee had an unassuming personality, that should go quite nicely with Lee's outwardly reserved nature. Tabby felt Dee would be able to make Lee happy. Tabby wanted Lee to be happy. She wanted Lee to have someone to call his very own. She was well aware that woman would never be Kara. Kara was in love with a man she was desperately trying to bring back from Caprica. **

**So when Tabby saw Dee finally make her move, she decided it would be best to make herself scarce. For some reason, Tabby knew Lee wasn't the type of man to want an audience. Regardless of how much her quick movements pained her, Tabby spun herself around like a top. She'd spun so fast that her braid had struck the corner of the passage, making a small clang/thump noise. She never knew Lee had seen her retreat. Her only thought was to reach the cat walk, so she could sit down. She wanted at least to be able to see Lee leave.**

**oooooooooooooooooo **

**tbc**


	36. pt 3: c25

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 25**

**Lee was surprised at how smooth the transition went from the late Commander to himself. It was as if the Pegasus crew breathed a sigh of relief at having him take over command. His father had told him it was due to the crew feeling confident Lee was fully capable of the job, where as the crew hadn't felt confident in their last Commander. When Lee pointed out Fisk's capabilities, his father countered that the crew probably sensed Fisk's hidden agenda. They must have sensed Fisk's would look out for himself first, the Pegasus second and the crew last. Plus, Fisk didn't have any intention of altering the harsh and sometimes barbaric methods Cain had put in place. His father told him it was well known that Lee's ethics were iron clad. Lee found his father's and his crew's confidence only partially reassuring. Lee was well aware of his ethical shortcomings. But his crew was right. He'd do whatever it took to be a fair, honest, strong leader; even if he never wanted this responsibility.**

**One of the first things Lee intended to tackle was the unsavory conduct of several Officer's on board. With the Admiral's backing, Lee sent out a mandate. It stated that all matters aboard were to be conducted to the letter of the Colonial Fleet's standards. No longer was abuse of any kind going to be tolerated. The Pegasus' only mission was to protect the Fleet, just like the Galactica. **

**That said, there were only a select few instances where he needed to step in to reprimand his Officers. However, he also wasn't a fool. He knew it would take time to completely excise Cain's ghost of command. He would need to stay alert and keep his eyes open. He had no false illusions that his mandates would erase all that she had created overnight. **

**He also remembered the treatment he'd received the first time he'd been stationed on this vessel. Because of this in the beginning, he thought it would be wise to have a two man detail remain close to him while he moved throughout the ship; in addition to the standard detail stationed outside his quarters. True, no ship liked being without a leader; but his new leadership was sure to rock the boat with several members of the crew.**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**Kara was growing more hopeful with every passing day. Since Lee had been placed in charge of the Pegasus, she'd been back aboard the Galactica. Her work with their captured Raider's FTL and navigation computer was finally almost complete, thanks to Sharon. Helo had somehow convinced her to use herself as a conduit between the Raider's computer system and their Raptors. They now only had a few more kinks to iron out, before they'd be able to link both systems together. The Admiral and the President had already agreed that when that was accomplished, they'd finally be able to send back a rescue team for the Resistance.**

**As it turned out, all the preparations were completed the day before the first Presidential debate was to take place. Now all that was needed was to gather volunteers for the mission that would take place in just over 24 hours. Due to the danger involved, Adama would not order anyone to take part. Everyone going had to do so on only a volunteer basis. **

**The Pegasus' Pilot Briefing Room was filled with pilots ready to hear the mission details. Starbuck was glad to see the room filled to near capacity, with pilots from both Battlestars. Clearing her throat, she opened her briefing with stating the volunteer status of this mission. She made it very clear, the extreme danger involved. Then she gave a brief statement of what this mission was for. After doing so, she asked for those still willing to participate, to raise their hands. She was proud to note every seat raised their hand, without hesitation.**

**It was now time to let them all in on how they were going to accomplish their overwhelming task. She told them that by using only their Raptor's FTL systems it would take over 250 jumps. But by using the Cylon's technology they'd be able to reach Caprica in only 12 jumps. This is when she signaled Sharon to enter the room. Every pilot there immediately tensed with anger at seeing her. All remembered or knew of Boomer shooting Adama.**

**Sharon approached the podium bound and in a listless manor. Starbuck was well aware that all these pilots thought of this woman as not only a Cylon, but as Boomer. Kara knew better. This Sharon was not only a different model than Boomer, she herself was different from the other Cylons. This Sharon had done nothing but help since she'd found Karl back on Caprica. This Sharon had gone against her own kind, to ensure the safety of this Fleet. This Sharon was the only way they could ever achieve getting back to Caprica, and saving the Resistance.**

**Kara bristled at seeing the pilots before her shift with animosity. In an angry, defensive tone. "Look people. This is NOT Boomer. Sharon has agreed to help us. She's the only one who can link our computer systems with the Raider's. She's the only way we can get back to Caprica and save those we left behind. So I say again. This mission is voluntary. Anyone who is willing to go, raise your hand."**

**After only an uncomfortable short pause, everyone once again raised their hands.**

**At seeing the pilot's response, Sharon leaned in to Starbuck. "Can I go now?" she said in a strained voice. Kara gave her and her guards a small nod, and Sharon quietly left the room. Helo quickly rose from his seat and moved to follow her out.**

**As Sharon and her protection detail were heading out the door, Lee was entering. After giving a brief statement, he moved over to the Comm. Link and had someone open the wireless. As Lee had promised, everyone would be able to hear the 1****st**** Presidential debate.**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**Abby stormed out of Adama's quarters. She was beyond angry and frustrated. She was furious. The guards noted her obvious displeasure and wisely backed out of her way, as she stomped by. Both men looked at each other and couldn't hide their small smiles of amusement at her antics. When she paused to look at them, they both wisely managed to make their faces once again look neutral. Once she seemed satisfied with their expressions, she stomped on. It was clear to anyone witnessing her progress, that she was beyond angry. What both men were smiling about was what they'd heard thru the door and how she now looked. Being so small and slight, stomping out in full sail anger, …well it just kind of looked humorous.**

**Tabitha had barely made it around the corner, when the Admiral opened the hatch. "I want one of you to keep tabs on her at all times, until the rescue team launches. I want to be sure she doesn't try to stow away on one of those Raptors headed back for Caprica." **

**Even though both men were shocked their commander thought she may disobey his direct order, they wisely never questioned. Looking at each other, they quickly decided who'd be first, to be her unlucky tail for the next 24 hours.**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

"**Admiral, it may be wise to have someone keeps tabs on that little lady. You know as well as I do, she'll try to find a way to go along with Starbuck. I don't know if I've ever seen anyone as stubborn as she can be; you included." Cottle groused out.**

**At hearing the last part of the Doc's statement, Adama just stared at the man.**

"**What? You know I'm right. About her trying to find a way onto one of those Raptors and about you being stubborn." Cottle quipped. These two men had served together for years, even before the Galactica. That amount of time bred a certain type of familiarity when away from other eyes.**

"**I know you're right. But it would be nice for a change, if she'd just follow orders like any other soldier." Bill said, while pinching the bridge of his nose.**

"**Well she's not a soldier. Remember? You gave her the option of becoming part of this crew or remaining a civilian. You having second thoughts about that now?"**

"**No, no. I don't regret that. Well …not entirely. It's only times like this. But we both know it wouldn't matter if she were a soldier or not. If she didn't agree with an order, she wouldn't follow it. Besides, I don't believe she'd be able to handle being under the Military's control. The arrangement we have works out to every ones advantage, …most of the time."**

"**Well if you have any hope of your guards being able to tail her, you'd better get moving on telling them."**

**As Adama moved to his hatch, to inform his guards of their new assignment, he gave Cottle a look; telling him not to keep pushing it.**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**Tabby was so angry, she didn't even notice the Marine following her. She kept going over and over the conversation, ok argument, she'd just had with Adama and the Doc. When she'd learned that the mission to go back to Caprica was a go, she'd immediately gone to see Bill. She wanted to go with Kara. After the debacle with the Pegasus jumping, she was even more unsettled about letting Kara go back without her. Tabby was well aware how dangerous this mission was going to be. She wanted to keep Kara safe, if anything went wrong.**

**Shortly after she'd entered Bill's quarters, he'd called for the Doc to join in their debate. As soon as he'd called for the Doc, Tabby felt her stomach clench. She'd still not been released for full duty. Cottle wanted her leg and ribs to be fully healed first. Without the Doc's input, Tabby had been sure she'd be able to convince Bill. The bruises had nearly completely faded from her face and neck. She was able to walk without a pronounced limp and she was able to hide any discomfort caused by her still healing ribs. As for the gashes on her arms, shoulder, chest and abdomen, Cottle had removed all her stitches a few days ago. When those wounds were finally fully healed, she suspected the scarring would not be too severe. Cottle had done a very nice job stitching her up. **

**But as soon as the man entered, she knew she was sunk. Cottle glanced in her direction, then addressed his commander. As soon as Bill told him what this meeting was about, Cottle had given her a measured look. Then the debate began. As it progressed it became more heated. Finally Cottle, to prove his point, shoved her in the shoulder. The action caused her to twist around slightly, which hurt her tender ribs. It also upset her balance, causing her to take a hard step on her injured leg. She couldn't hide the wince she made. **

**That's when things got hot. She'd instantly lost her temper, when she realized what Cottle had done to prove his point. Suddenly nothing hurt her anymore. She was too angry to feel the pain. Too angry, when she realized Cottle had blown any chance she had of going with Kara. When she realized she'd not be able to win this argument, she finally stormed from the room. She didn't want to be near anyone when she felt this way. She needed to get away. She needed to find someplace quiet, where she could regain control over her emotions.**

**By the time she found an out of the way storage locker, and closed herself in, she saw what her angry retreat had cost her. Sitting down on a wooden crate, she looked down at her right thigh. She could see a small red blotch forming on the material. Perfect, just perfect! She'd managed to tear open the wound once again. She mentally debated with herself if she should go to Life Station to get it re-stitched or not. She stubbornly decided not to. She had no intention of proving Cottle right. Instead she decided that after she calmed down, she'd go back to her quarters and stitch it up herself.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo **

**The two guards keeping tabs on Tabitha were finally able to relax, after the Raptor rescue team launched. Both men had been tense, having to keep tabs on her the 24 hours beforehand. **

**It had been four days since Starbuck and her team jumped back to Caprica. They were not expected back until tomorrow.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**As ordered, Cottle sent word after every one of Tabitha's check-ups. Per the reports Adama had read, it appeared Tabitha was healing just fine. It was what was in between the lines that caused Bill talk with the man. According to Cottle, she was healing normally, if not a little quicker than expected. Her bruises were all gone now. Her ribs were knitting back together correctly. Even her leg was making steady progress, regardless of how many times she managed to reopen the wound.**

**What Cottle was more concerned about was Tabitha's emotional state. She'd been thru a traumatic ordeal. And as of yet, she hadn't spoken a word about it. Cottle noticed that she seemed extra jumpy as of late. More so now, than when she was first injured. She seemed to be constantly looking about for some new threat. Now normally the Doc would have chalked this up to her experience on the Prometheus; but already knowing her background, he didn't think that was the case here. Also Cottle had noted that even though she'd been basically ordered to rest, she seemed to be getting more worn out each day. Hoping she'd confide in the Admiral, since she wasn't doing so with himself, Cottle asked Bill if he would try to find out what was wrong.**

**As Adama left Cottle's office, he spotted one of his pilots in the passage. "Kat. I'd like you to get word to Tabitha. She is to meet me in three hours, when I finish my shift in the CIC."**

"**Right away, Sir." was Kat's quick reply.**

**Almost as an afterthought, Adama added, "Kat, if she's asleep, please don't wake her. Just leave her a note to come see me." The Admiral had already turned to head back to the CIC, so he never saw the baffled look that crossed Kat's face.**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**As it turned out Tabby had not been sleeping when Kat arrived. She'd been sitting cross legged on her rack, meditating. Her body's slow healing progress was becoming very frustrating. While she'd still been confined to sick bay, both Helo and Lee had managed to sneak her out to the Observation Lounge. Since she'd been released, she hadn't gone once. The day after she'd gotten out, Lee had been transferred to the Pegasus, along with Kara. As for Helo, well he seemed extra busy with Sharon as of late.**

**She could have taken George up on his offer to take her, as he had watched over her several times in the past. But she couldn't bring herself to do so now. The thought of being locked in a room with George, with only one way out, while standing naked before the stars, gave her chills. She knew her trepidation was totally irrational, but she couldn't help it. If she would be honest with herself, she no longer felt completely safe even with Helo present. That was really the reason why she hadn't just gone and asked him to take her.**

**She knew, throughout her whole being, neither man would harm her. That wasn't the issue. Like she told herself for the umteenth time, it was irrational. Not being able to defend herself was driving her batty. On top of everything else, for the past few weeks she'd periodically felt as if she were being watched. She couldn't explain it. When ever she'd felt that sensation, she'd never been able to find anyone there. Most of the time she'd been alone when she got that tingling sensation of being watched. But sometimes there had been one or two other people around her. **

**Ever since she'd been injured, she'd felt vulnerable. She was well aware she was in no condition to defend herself. So when she began to sense something near her, something she couldn't see, her sense of vulnerability only increased. Several times now, she'd tried to use her gifts to make herself heal quicker. In her mind, the quicker she was all healed the quicker she could feel secure again. But tapping into her energies and not being near the stars were taking their toll on her already weakened body. Not feeling safe was also making sleep like a one die crap shoot. When both Lee and Kara were on the Pegasus, she was lucky to catch a cat nap here or there. It was slightly better when Kara came back to the Galactica. But with her gone off to Caprica, her sleeping seemed to be something she'd only been able to dream about. By her count the last time she'd had any sleep, even a cat nap, had been days ago.**

**With her mind in an exhausted whirl, Tabby had yet to connect the dots with her mysterious watcher and her run in with Baltar. Had she been able to concentrate better, she would have realized it started shortly after she'd run into Baltar. When she'd been on her way to question Bill about sending Lee and Kara to the Pegasus. If she was thinking clearly she would have realized the sensation she felt now was similar to what she'd felt that night. That night she'd been sure she felt something near Gauis, something she couldn't quite see. But she hadn't made the connection. All she had now was anxious nerves that were beginning to fray.**

**When Kat got her attention, and passed along the message for her to meet the Admiral, Tabby's first thought was ' thank you, thank you, thank you. Finally a distraction.' But as the time for her to meet with the man grew near, she began to wonder what their meeting could be about. Part of her began to get nervous. It was as if random thoughts were being tossed into her mind. From out of nowhere the thought appeared that Adama was disappointed in her. That he no longer wanted her. She was more trouble than she was worth. It was only by the strength of her own will, that she discarded these negative thoughts.**

**Little did she know, the statuesque blond standing against one of the lockers, had been the one to insert those thoughts into her mind. The blond had been fascinated with this woman's abilities ever since this woman had tried to reach out and touch her. How could it be this woman had the ability to sense her presence, when all others could not? Baltar's mysterious blond knew she needed to keep an eye on this woman. She didn't know yet if this unique woman would become a threat to her charge, due to her abilities. Somehow the blond felt this woman might become a very dangerous threat. Even in a weakened state, the woman seemed to sense her presence.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Finally the time had come for Tabby to go meet with Adama. As requested, she made her way up to the CIC. As she entered, those in the room called out a greeting or at least smiled as they gave her a nod of acknowledgement. When Tabby smiled up at Dee, standing at her consol, she received no greeting. Nobody in the room, but Tabby noticed the casual snub. **

**Tabby was at a loss as to why this woman was radiating a cold fury at her. Tabby could think of nothing she'd done to warrant such an emotion from this woman. Tabby actually liked Dee. If anything, Dee should be radiating with happiness. Tabby had witnessed Dee kiss Lee in the passage. Finally Dee had made her move and made her intentions clear. Being with Lee should have made her happy, so why was she so angry? Tabby decided that this was not the time or place to try and figure out this mystery. **

**Bill was gathering up his papers, preparing to leave. When he turned around and saw Tabitha standing just inside the doorway, he was glad she'd come. As he walked closer to her, he was able to see what hadn't been in Cottle's reports. Her eyes looked almost sunken and there were dark circles under her eyes. When he was directly in front of her, she tried to give him one of her big smiles. She only partially succeeded. Her lips and cheeks did her bidding, but her eyes didn't sparkle in their usual way. She looked exhausted. Deciding to play along with her for now and hold their conversation in private, he smiled back. **

**As he moved to leave the CIC, he hooking his arm about her shoulders in a fatherly way. As soon as his arm made contact with her shoulders, he felt her immediately flinch. He was surprised by her reaction. This was something they did often, her being such an affectionate type person. He decided to take a gamble and keep his arm about her. As he'd hoped, she didn't try to escape his loose hold. Actually, after only a moment, he felt her droop into him. Glancing at her thru the corner of his eye, he noticed how truly drained she seemed. As she laid her head against his shoulder, they made their way to his quarters. **

**When the guards posted outside his quarters saw them approach, neither dared say a word or give any kind of expression. It wasn't until after the hatch closed behind them, the guards both turned to each other with matching looks of concern. Both men were used to seeing that tiny woman acting more like a spit fire or wild cat. Neither could come to terms with the way she just now appeared.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**When Adama put his arm around her shoulders as was their custom on informal meetings, she couldn't stop her body's initial response. She was heartedly glad he didn't remove his arm. Right now it didn't matter that she was vulnerable. It was the first time she'd felt safe and protected in weeks. As soon as her body registered that fact, she sagged against him.**

**She didn't notice the walk to his quarters. She never even saw the guards or the hatch open. She was unaware of Bill sitting her down on his couch or of him heading off to get a blanket. She wasn't even aware she'd pulled her feet up under her and sagged against the soft couch arm. The first thing she was aware of, was Bill untying her shoes and removing them. The next and last thing she was aware of was being laid out on the couch and having a blanket tucked snuggly around her. Finally she felt safe enough to sleep.**

**Bill was surprised at his paternal instincts with this woman. He'd never be called a good father; especially by Lee. With both his boys, he'd never been around. Always his career came first. Now that he was with his son, Lee for the most part didn't want him to act like his father. With Kara, as much as he loved her as if she were his own, she too didn't want or need anyone to protect or fuss about her. The thought of fussing over Starbuck actually brought a momentary smile to his face. **

**But with Tabitha? He couldn't stop his need to protect and fuss over her, even if she rarely needed it. He never even thought about what he was doing, he simply acted on instinct. Once he saw she was only this side of being awake, he'd removed her shoes and settled her in on the couch. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Like what any father would do for his child. As much as he wanted some answers about what was going on with her and why she was now in this state; he realized those answers would need to wait. It was clear to him what she needed most was sleep. So he moved over to his desk to work on the never ending pile of paperwork, while he waited for her to wake up. He was in for a long wait.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	37. pt 3: c26

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 26**

**When Lee recieved word that the Raptor team had returned, he was hard pressed to finish his shift. He missed his best friend more than he could have realized. Being stationed on the Pegasus, where he couldn't see or talk to her; and not even being able to fly with Starbuck was slowly driving him crazy. When his shift finally ended, he was on the next Raptor to the Galactica.**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**Adama's wait for Tabitha to wake was indeed long. She'd lain there sleeping on his couch for over four hours. Finally he noticed her begin to stir. Straightening his piles of paperwork, he waited the final minutes until she began to sit up. When he saw her groggily try to pull herself into a sitting position, he moved across the room to the chair next to the couch. He mentally cringed at seeing her unthinkingly attempt to stretch out her stiff muscles. He heard not only her joints pop in protest but also saw her face cringe as she inadvertently aggravated her still healing ribs.**

"**How are you feeling now, Tabitha?" he said in his soft gravely voice.**

**Looking about herself with confusion, Tabitha finally realized where she was. Her face etched with embarrassment, she tried to clear her throat. "Uh, … I'm fine. Sorry I fell asleep on your couch. Uh, … how long have I been here?" **

**Looking at the clock on the opposite wall, he quickly calculated the time. "You fell asleep there over four hours ago." he said with a slight smile. But his humor didn't last long. He could clearly see that she still needed more sleep, if the dark circles under her eyes were any indication.**

"**Four hours?! I'm so sorry." she was quickly looking about the room. It was clear to Bill she had every intention of making a hasty exit, if he allowed it.**

"**Nonsense. It was obvious you needed the rest. Actually it looks as if you still need some more." he was quick to respond. At seeing her confused expression, he decided he'd better get down to why he'd called her here in the fist place. "Tabitha, what's going on? It's obvious from how you look, that you haven't been sleeping. I want to know why. Is it because of the pain? Cottle already told me you refused to take any pain meds since you woke up in Life Station." his tone made it clear he wouldn't let her leave without an answer. She tried to decide what she should tell him, what she could tell him. **

**In the end she didn't feel she could tell him about feeling watched. She was afraid he'd just think she was going crazy. All she could tell him was she hadn't healed as quickly as she'd wanted. She hadn't healed enough to be able to defend herself. When Bill questioned her once again about taking the pain meds Cottle had offered, she rolled her eyes in frustration. Bill didn't seem to understand. She tried to explain to him, she couldn't take the pain meds and still be able to use her gift. Eventually she'd told him of how she'd tried to speed her recovery along, but it had only drained her even further. When his face filled with confusion, she finally admitted to him she hadn't been to the Observation Lounge since she'd been released from Life Station. That was over three weeks ago. When Bill asked her why she hadn't gone before Helo left on the rescue mission, she tried to deflect answering. **

**Adama, to this day, didn't know what exactly happened when she spent all that time in the Observation Lounge. All he knew was that either his son or Helo had been the ones to take her there. All he'd been told was they 'watched over' her while she preformed some type of ……….. Well what she actually did, he didn't know. Seeing her eyes once more begin to droop, he was beginning to see how important her time there truly was. **

**Without being told, he realized part of her problem of not going was feeling safe enough with who brought her. He knew she felt safe with him. Her finally being able to sleep here in his quarters was proof of that. "Tabitha, if it would help you heal quicker, I'll bring you there myself." He wasn't prepared for her response.**

**At hearing what Bill said, Tabby couldn't help her reaction. Gone was her near daze like sensation. She burst out laughing.**

**At first Bill was shocked at her reaction to his offered aide. But he was quickly growing concerned from her near hysterical reaction. He was worried it may be only her exhaustion causing her to act this way, but he wanted to know for sure. "What's so funny? That was a sincere offer I just gave you. I wouldn't offer, only to deny you the same."**

**Seeing his sincerity, Tabby quickly sobered. She knew she needed to give this man a reason for her reaction, "Bill, somehow I just can't picture you watching over me as I star bathed. Really, I appreciate your offer. I really do. But…" she couldn't finish. Out of nowhere a huge yawn overtook her. **

**Bill's face darkened a deep shade of red, as he realized the full extent of her meaning. Until now he didn't realize she'd been in there while nude before the stars. No wonder she'd found his offer so funny. He quickly understood why she was so selective of who brought her there. But in the next moment he also realized how vulnerable she must now feel, to deny herself something she so desperately needed. With her being in such a vulnerable state, he realized she'd only feels safe enough if it was Lee who took her. For some reason he couldn't fully understand, she didn't even want Helo to be the one who took her. **

**Looking at her, Bill once again saw her eyes begin to droop. Knowing how badly she needed rest, he gently helped her lie once again on the couch. He noticed she was already asleep, before he even finished tucking her in. With a small indulgent smile on his face, he moved over to the door. After Bill told his current door guards that Tabitha was asleep in his quarters, he walked back to the CIC. It was time to get an update. Kara's team should be getting back any time now.**

**On his way to the CIC, Adama began formulating a plan to help Tabitha with her current problem. He knew it was impractical for his son make several trips to the Galactica, just to bring Tabitha to the Observation Lounge. Especially now that the Pegasus was wholly in charge of all recon missions to that new found planet. He wondered how Tabitha would handle being placed onto the Pegasus. He wondered if she would heal quicker there than she was here. Before making any final decisions, he decided to discuss this with Lee first. **

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**When Lee entered the Senior Pilots bunkroom, he momentarily froze. There was Kara, straddled over another man's lap. He could tell how happy she was at this moment by hearing her playful laughter. As it turned out, it was the man who noticed his presence first. That's when Lee recognized exactly who this was. It was Sam Anders from the Caprican Buccaneers. Kara always did have a way of doing things 'over the top'. First she'd returned in a Cylon Raider. Next, she came back with a Cylon Heavy Raider. This time she'd come back with probably the last sport's superstar, attached to her hip. Yep, this was certainly all Starbuck style. **

**When Kara finally noticed where Sam's attention had gone, she turned to see Lee standing by the door. Pulling herself gracefully out of Sam's lap, she moved to give Lee a big welcoming hug. Lee was always amazed that Kara moved with grace. It never seemed to fit with her boisterous Starbuck persona. But that thought quickly fled his mind as he was engulfed in her strong embrace. An embrace he gladly returned. **

**It was over too quickly for Lee. He'd missed her terribly while she'd been gone. Every bit as much as he'd done on her first trip back to Caprica. He missed not being able to see her on a daily basis. He missed not being able to argue with her. But most of all he missed being able to fly with her. **

**As soon as Kara released Lee, she quickly moved back to Sam. Pouring another drink, she offered Lee one. When he accepted, she poured one for him. As she handed it to him, she said. "Hey Lee, I'd like you to meet my Sammy. Hey now that he's here, we need to find you somebody."**

**Lee looked over at her 'Sammy' and gave him a nod of welcome, while his face held a slightly pained expression. Looking back at Kara, he said "I'm fine Kara. No need to concern yourself."**

"**Oh my Gods. Don't tell me you finally decided to frak Dualla. My Gods Lee, you could do so much better than her. I swear, she only is interested in you as a way to climb the social ladder. Look what she did to Billy. I guess she didn't think his star was high enough for her after all." Kara said in a scathing voice.**

"**Hey Kara, Dee's a nice woman. She's not interested in climbing any 'social ladder' as you so eloquently put it." he instinctively defended the woman in question.**

"**Oh my Gods. You must be frakking her." Kara said, her eyes widening in shock.**

**Lee was becoming decidedly uncomfortable with this conversation. He didn't want to be discussing his sex life or lack thereof, with a complete stranger in the room. "Not everybody revolves around sex Kara. And before you say it again, I am not 'frakking' Dee."**

**Kara just let out one of her notorious cackles and plopped down onto Sam's lap. "Well maybe that's your problem Apollo. You don't think about frakking enough." With that she seemed to lose all interest with talking to Lee. As Lee stood there, Kara began to kiss Sam in earnest. Not wanting to witness Kara frak the man there on the bunkroom's table, Lee decided to make his retreat. **

**Lee was disappointed Kara hadn't missed him as much as he'd missed her. He was also angry with her for her ridicule. What was it to her who he frakked? Or better yet, who he didn't? That she seemed to think he'd been frakking Dee came as a surprise. They'd never even kissed each other. No wait, that wasn't true. Dee had kissed him in the passage, the day he'd been given the commission of the Pegasus. Who else besides Abby had seen that? And why did Kara think the two of them had become intimate? **

**He figured it didn't matter how Kara had come to that conclusion. She'd probably just heard it thru the Galactica grape vine. What bothered him was she'd never asked him about it. She'd just assumed it was true. She more than anyone should not have believed a rumor concerning his sex life. For frak sake, there had been rumors of them frakking almost since the beginning of the war! She should have asked him about it before bringing it up the way she had. **

**Once outside the bunkroom, he decided he'd better see his father now that he was here. Checking the time on his watch, he assumed his father would be in his quarters. With that thought in mind, he headed in that direction.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Adama, as it turned out wasn't in his quarters when Lee arrived. The guards, assuming he was there for a scheduled meeting, never questioned his appearance. They just assumed the Admiral would be along shortly. When Lee entered the room, the first thing he realized was his father wasn't there. Wondering why the guards had not said anything as he entered, he was about to go ask if they knew where his father currently was. Before he reached the hatch, however, he heard a small rustling sound across the room. **

**Curiously Lee moved farther into the room. Now he was able to distinguish the sounds he'd heard. Someone was lying on the couch. Someone who wasn't lying still, from the creaking sounds. Wondering why his father was on the couch instead of in his bed, Lee quietly approached. When he realized it was Abby and not his father, he was momentarily taken aback. Then he took a good look at her. Even in sleep he could see the strain on her face. Her long eyelashes were unable to hide the dark smudges under her eyes. Not knowing why she was here, but thinking it best to let her sleep, he quietly left the room. **

**After quietly sealing the hatch once again, he gave the guards both a long look. He made it clear, he was not happy neither had told him Abby was sleeping inside. Both men had the intelligence to look down at their feet. Feeling he'd got his point across, he then asked where he could find his father.**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**Shortly after Lee had left his father's quarters, Tabby woke up again. She looked around in mild confusion for a moment. After figuring out where she was, she quickly rose off the couch. Not knowing what else to do, she folded the blanket that had been covering her and put it back into Bill's sleeping area. Feeling strange being here without Bill, she quickly exited the room. As she passed the guards, she managed to give each a warm smile and then was gone.**

**As she made her way to the mess, she overheard the rescue team had finally returned. Forgoing getting a meal, she headed directly back to her bunkroom. She was hoping Kara would be there when she returned. **

**As Tabby was opening the hatch, she heard the unmistakable sound of Kara's laugh. With a warm smile forming on her face, she opened the door farther. Just as she was about to step thru she heard another laugh, a deeper masculine laugh. Tabby froze mid step. "Kara? Are you decent?"**

"**That depends on who you're asking?" Kara said with a laugh. **

"**Kara." came a man's voice, full of humor and reproach.**

"**It's me, Kara."**

"**Tabs?"**

"**Yeah. It's me. Can I come in or do I need to give you two a sec?"**

"**Well damn. There goes my ego. I thought for sure I looked like I'd do better than just a second." laughed the males voice once again.**

**This time Tabby recognized it for who it was. No longer caring what state of dress either occupant was in, Tabby pushed the rest of the way into the room. "Sam! You made it. I'm so glad you really made it!" she said as she rushed over to them both. To the surprise of both the occupants in the room, Tabby jumped onto the bed and engulfed them both in her tight embrace. **

**Both Kara and Sam never hesitated to return her heartfelt hug. Both were well aware how precious it was to have someone to hold. Especially in times like these. Not surprising to Tabby, it was Kara who broke the embrace first. But Kara didn't do so out of her own personal discomfort. Kara released Tabby because she'd finally remembered how broken Tabby had been when she'd jumped back Caprica. She was suddenly afraid her hold may be hurting the smaller woman. Knowing Tabby would never say anything, Kara thought it best to end the tight hold, herself. Sam, not knowing how badly Tabby had been hurt, took a little longer to let go. His relief at seeing this tiny woman was clearly written on his face.**

**Somehow Tabby never even noticed their state of dress, or lack thereof. As Tabby sat there on Kara's rack, Kara casually donned her tanks over her sports bra. Sam, however, seemed perfectly comfortable to remain bare-chested in front of Tabby. Kara couldn't even bring herself to be disappointed at this interruption. She could easily see how happy Tabby was to see them both here, safe and unharmed.**

**For just over an hour, all three sat huddled together talking about what had been happening here in the Fleet and what had happened back on Caprica. During that time, Tabby couldn't keep herself from reaching out and touching both of them repeatedly. Knowing she was doing so as a way to reassure herself they were really there, neither Kara or Sam seemed to mind her unusual behavior. **

**As they all continued to talk, both Kara and Sam could see the dark circles under Tabby's eyes and how tired she seemed to be; even though she tried very hard to hide that fact. Both Kara and Sam also noticed how Tabby unconsciously kept rubbing her right thigh and favored her tender ribs. Kara was well aware how bad those injuries had been, whereas Sam was completely in the dark to those events.**

**It wasn't until the bunkroom door opened, letting in some of the other pilots, that their impromptu reunion came to an end. Suddenly Tabby realized she'd selfishly taken what private time they had away. With her face filled with guilt, Tabby tried to quickly leave Kara's rack. When Kara saw her expression, she felt the need to assure the tiny woman she wasn't upset by her interruption. Kara quickly reached out and gently squeezed Tabby's forearm. When Tabby looked at her in question, all she needed to do was read the expression of Kara's face to understand. Not only was Kara not disappointed, she was letting Tabby know she was glad to see her as well.**

**Just then, they heard the room's intercom buzz. Hotdog being the closest to the speaker, hit the toggle. "Hello?"**

"**This is Dee. The Admiral has 'requested' Tabitha report back to his quarters. Is she there or do I need to post this over the main system?"**

**Looking over his shoulder at Tabitha, he heard her say she'd be on her way directly. Hitting the toggle once more, Hot Dog replied. "She's here Dee. She says she's on her way." with that he ended the transmission.**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**Bill had been right in thinking Starbuck was due back at any moment. He'd barely made it inside the CIC's doors when her voice was heard over the wireless. After instructing her to land all birds here on the Galactica, he proceeded to the hanger deck. He wanted to be there to greet her when she landed.**

**Bill watched Kara exit her Raptor and quickly move forward to greet him. He was glad to see her so happy; but confused by her uncharacteristic school girl shyness. After giving each other a firm hug, Kara backed up next to a man standing just behind her. Adama was well aware of who this new comer was. He recognized him as being one of the Carican Buccaneers.**

"**Sir, I'd like you to meet my Sammy. He was the leader of the Resistance. Sam, this is Admiral Adama."**

"**Sam Anders. And can I say I'm damned glad to meet you, Sir." Sam said as he held out his hand. Sam didn't miss the inflection in Kara's voice as she'd said 'Admiral Adama'. It was clear to him how much Kara cared for the Admiral.**

**Adama immediately extended his hand. As he shook the mans proffered hand he eyed him curiously. So that was why Kara seemed so nervous. She was showing me her new beau. After a few minutes of small talk, Adama dismissed them both. But before doing so, he told Kara he wanted a full report on his desk by morning. **

**When he returned to his quarters, he was informed that Tabby was still inside. Not wanting to accidentally wake her, he finally decided to head back to the CIC. It still wasn't time for his shift, but it was either that or wander about his ship. The latter didn't seem to hold that much appeal to him at the moment.**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**This time Lee did find his father. He was standing next to Gaeta, by the large dradis screen. Walking over to his father, he waited for them to finish their conversation before making his presence known.**

**When Adama realized Lee was standing near him, he quickly finished up with Lt. Gaeta. He was not surprised to see his son on the Galactica. It was obvious Lee had come over at his first opportunity, upon hearing that the rescue team had returned. Kara and her team had only landed about two hours ago. Bill thought this was as good a time as any to discuss his newly formed plan with Lee, about Tabitha. He steered Lee away from the dradis screen and closer to one of the bulkheads. **

**Neither man realized they were still in hearing distance of Dee's station. While she manned her control panel she surreptitiously listened in on their conversation. At first they only seemed to be discussing the mundane issues of running Battlestars. They talked of personnel issues, disciplinary issues, supply issues, and the like. When Dee noticed their conversation had turned to a more personal level, she was hard pressed not to actually lean in to hear more clearly. **

**Then she realized they'd started to discuss Tabitha. After a short while longer of listening, Dee was shocked to hear they were actually discussing moving Tabitha over to the Pegasus; to be near Lee. Dee's blood began to boil. How was she to ever compete with that odd woman, if Tabitha were there while she herself was stuck here? Dee had already requested a transfer to the Pegasus and been denied. Dee was hard pressed to hide her churning emotions.**

**Bill wasn't sure how he should broach the subject of transferring Tabitha to the Pegasus. To be honest, he wasn't sure how Lee would take his idea. Lee's track record regarding his treatment of Tabitha was inconsistent. Bill had no doubt that Lee cared for her deeply. Lee's reaction from when Tabitha was in Life Station made that clear. What Bill didn't understand was why Lee often held himself away from Tabitha. Bill had seen how Lee all but ignored her for weeks, before her injury. Instead of getting right down to it, they began by talking over all the mundane issues that were required. **

**When those issues ran dry, Adama realized it was now or never. He started with telling Lee what he'd been told by Cottle. Cottle said Tabitha was healing much faster than he'd expected. But due to the extreme nature of her injuries, Tabitha was still not fully healed. Also she had not been taking her required pain meds. Bill noted the concern that covered his son's face. Then he went on to tell Lee how Tabitha had not been sleeping. When Lee told his father that he'd seen her asleep on his father's couch, Bill was quick to point out that was the first time she'd slept in days. For some reason, she didn't feel safe enough to sleep. He told his son he still didn't fully understand why. When Adama told his son that Tabitha hadn't gone to the Observation Lounge since Lee had last taken her, he heard his son's quick inhale. It was clear Lee was shocked with this new tidbit of information. **

"**Dad, that was over three weeks ago! She needs to go there at least once a week, if she isn't injured. Why hasn't Helo been taking her there every day?" Lee demanded. Then as if he finally realized Helo hadn't been there to do so, he added. "Even with Helo gone this past week, she could have still gone. George could have taken her there. I was told a long time ago, it was George who watched over her while she was with the Resistance. He had to of known how much she needed to go. Why didn't he take her?"**

**Seeing the anger and fear on his son's face made his stomach churn. If he'd ever doubted his son cared for Tabitha, he couldn't do so anymore. Lee was getting more agitated by the minute. Adama wasn't even sure Lee wouldn't bolt from the room at any moment. He knew he needed to hurry up and lay out his plan.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Both men walked into the Admiral's quarters. They'd already been informed Tabitha would not be inside. They'd been told she'd left over an hour ago. Bill did some quick calculations in his head. By his count, she'd only managed to squeeze in another two hours of sleep, since he'd left her. That surely couldn't be enough for how exhausted she appeared. Moving over to his intercom. he connected into Dee's communication station. Once he asked her to locate Tabitha, who should be in her quarters, he hung up. As he sat behind his desk to wait, he watched his son pace about the room.**

**Bill had to admit he was relieved Lee had agreed to his plan so readily. Actually Adama suspected Lee would have demanded on her going to the Pegasus, if he had not brought it up first. Now all they needed to do was convince Tabitha, and come up with some type of arrangements for her.**

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	38. pt 3: c27

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 27**

**Getting Tabitha's agreement to transfer to the Pegasus went far smoother than either Adama or Lee could have hoped. Make no mistake, it wasn't easy by any ones standards. Only easier than they'd anticipated. Tabby for her part didn't want to be a burden to Lee in any way. She hadn't forgotten his treatment from before she'd been injured. She remembered how Lee had done his best to avoid her, ever since she'd been with him on his 'space walk'. She also hadn't heard from him since he'd gone to the Pegasus. It wasn't that she was trying to be petty, quite the opposite really. Tabby's only intention was to stay away from Lee as he seemed to wish. She had no way of knowing he'd badgered Cottle into giving him reports much like his father had been getting. **

**In the end she finally agreed to move her things back to the Pegasus. As it ended up, Tabby only agreed because she'd be placed in the same bunkroom she'd been in before. Lee hoped by being in a room with people she already knew, she'd be more comfortable. By having her on his ship, he also knew he'd be able to bring her to the Pegasus' Observation Lounge on a daily basis; as long as was necessary. **

**With that finally decided, Lee went with Tabitha so she could gather her belongings. Lee didn't want to take the chance she'd change her mind. When he realized he needed to slow his pace in order for her to keep up, his mind flooded with guilt. He could now see how much she was hurting, no matter how hard she tried to hide her slight limp. He could clearly see how badly she needed to get near the stars. Not for the first time, he asked himself why he'd assumed she'd been going to the Observation Lounge on a regular basis? Why had he not made sure of that instead of just assuming?**

**When they reached the bunkroom, Lee was relieved he'd not have to see Kara frakking her new man. The bunkroom was now full of fellow pilots. When they learned Tabitha was heading back to the Beast, they all gave her words of encouragement. Lee was especially surprised, he would never admit he was jealous even to himself, when Sam came up to Abby with a new gift. Abby carefully unwrapped the cloth covering this new treasure. **

**Upon seeing this new offering, Abby let out a happy squeal of delight. "Sam! How did you get this? It's beautiful!"**

**Everyone in the room gathered around full of curiosity. What they saw was a large deep purple stone, that was as large as Tabitha's fist. Even in the florescent lighting of the room, everyone could see the stone glisten. "How did you know this is my favorite type of stone? I don't know how to thank you." Abby's voice was filled with emotion. **

**Sam's face was filled with embarrassed pleasure at Tabitha obvious delight. "Well to be honest, I didn't know that. I just remembered how you were always picking up stones back at base. When I ran into this beauty," here Sam lowered his head and started to shuffle his feet. Taking a deep breath he finally finished. "The color reminded me of you. I never forgot how you managed to take care of all of us. Having this stone with me, well it kind of made me feel as if you were still there. Kind of like a good luck charm. Ya know? When I got here, I figured you should have it. I just didn't have a chance to give it to you before."**

**As Tabby quickly grabbed Sam in a bone crushing hug that was returned, all the others in the room couldn't contain their smiles at seeing Tabby's obvious happiness. All that is except Kara and Lee. Both of them were well aware of how this strong embrace was going to hurt their small friend. **

**Lee decided Abby had had enough, so he cleared his throat. "Hey Abbs. You do remember I have a ship to run, don't you? Why don't you gather your belongings and I'll carry them to the Raptor." **

**Lee was relieved to see Sam instantly release her. Only Kara, Lee and Sam were able to notice the tightening around the corners of Tabby's mouth, as she moved to do as Lee asked. In no time at all, she was once again packed and on her way to the Pegasus. **

**After Lee and Tabitha exited the bunkroom, Sam pulled Kara aside. He wanted to know what that look on Tabitha's face had been about. Reluctantly Kara told him that Tabby had been injured recently. However she refused to go into any kind of detail, no matter how hard Sam pushed. Kara didn't think it was her place to say. If Sam really wanted to know, he'd just have to ask Tabby, herself. Kara at least did warn Sam he probably didn't want to know the details or extent of damage done to their tiny friend.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Things for Kara seemed to fall back into a routine on the Galactica. The only new source of excitement seemed to be all the hoopla in regards to the upcoming election and news about the new planet. Kara had seen several of the recon photos of that 'rock'. It was a stop over, at best. Kara was surprised when Baltar had made colonizing this new planet his campaign platform. What was the man thinking? Then she realized who she was thinking about and it all became clear. Baltar. Nobody ever claimed the man was rational. Perhaps what surprised her even more was how the people of the Fleet were grasping onto his new colonization platform. Kara prayed to the Gods, that Roslin managed to win the election. The Fleet needed Roslin's calm, rational, strong and fair leadership. The didn't need Baltar's selfish lunacy.**

**Shaking her thoughts away from that weasel of a man, she decided this would be a good time to visit with Sharon. Sharon was once again being treated as a Cylon prisoner. But at least the Old Man had allowed some chairs to be placed in her cell. Now when Kara went to visit, Sharon's cell more closely resembled a singles bunkroom. **

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee carried Abby's larger duffle bag to their old bunkroom. When Comet and Hardball saw who was entering the room, they immediately stood at attention. Although Lee knew this was protocol, it still made him slightly uncomfortable. When the men noticed Tabitha standing directly behind their new Commander, they broke from their ridged stance. Both men moved to greet her with open smiles. **

"**Hey Tabitha. Since I don't figure on the Commander moving back down here with us lowly pilots, does this mean we're gonna be graced with your presence once again?" blurted Comet.**

**Not to be outdone, Hardball added. "No offence Commander, but I'd rather have Tabitha bunking in with us than you." He said with a chuckle. **

**Lee had yet to move away from Abby. He'd given her plenty of room to enter around him, but he was well aware she had yet to do so. Suddenly he was worried about the arrangements they'd agreed upon. Chancing a glance over his shoulder, he saw her eyes were closed and she was breathing shallowly. It was clear to him she was nervous. Why, he wasn't sure. She knew these men. As a matter of fact, these two had been the closest to her, while she'd been stationed here. It was Comet who'd tried to step up and help her that day she'd attacked those four Marines. **

**When the two pilots didn't get an immediate response from Tabitha, they drew up short. Neither man was aware of how close she'd come to death in recent weeks. Their confusion over her silence was almost palatable. **

"**Maybe this isn't such a good idea Abby. Maybe you should have agreed with me before and just stayed in my quarters." Lee said so softly only Abby could hear what he'd said. He watched her shake her head no. He didn't know if he was more proud or annoyed when he watched her give herself a shake and screw up her courage. But when he saw the determination in her eyes as she opened them and watched her screw on a welcoming smile, he landed on proud. **

**Tabby was well aware her entrance had confused both her friends. She could see their eyes dart from each other and to Lee's. They didn't look back in her direction until she came fully into the room and slowly approached both men. Lee was surprised when she managed to give both men a quick hug of greeting, before she retreated to her previous bunk. Lee was well aware of how much determination that took from her. What he didn't truly understand was why. She'd been very friendly with these two in the past. That was the only reason he'd agreed to let her stay here, instead of in his quarters. **

**Placing her duffel down next to her locker, he moved away. While she was being occupied with unpacking he decided he needed to have a chat with these two men. Not wanting Abby to feel too exposed, he decided to talk to both men out in the passage. He would need to trust them to keep a close eye on her. For some reason, she seemed afraid. This truly baffled him. He seen her tear men apart. He knew she had the gift to reach out to the stars. He sensed she was capable of much more. But for now, she felt weak and vulnerable. Perhaps after she'd spent some time with the stars, she would feel more like her old self. But in the mean time, he needed to be sure she felt safe and secure. He needed to know she was indeed safe and secure. **

"**Comet, Hardball, I'd like to know I can count on both of you." Lee began. He saw he now had both men's undivided attention. "I need you both to keep an eye on Abby. I don't want this to become common knowledge, but she was injured quite badly not too long ago. She still hasn't recovered fully and will not be released for duty until Doc Cottle of the Galactica approves. I'm worried that until she is fully recovered, she will feel…vulnerable. So I'd like you both to watch her back." As soon as Lee said that last sentence, he once again saw the image of her shredded back and he mentally cringed. **

"**Wilco, Commander" both men said in unison. As soon as Lee received the confirmation he needed, he stepped back into the room. **

**Moving close to Tabby so only she would hear, Lee said. "Hey Abbs, I need to check in the CIC and get a sit rep. Why don't you meet me up there when you're finished here. As soon as I'm done we can let you go see the stars." She gave him a small nod and continued to unpack her odd assortment of possessions. **

**After Lee left, Tabby glanced over her shoulder at the two remaining men. She was well aware of their curious and now protective looks. She was also aware they were totally confused. It seemed as if Lee had set them up to be her guard dogs. Something they simply could not understand. Both had seen her in action. Comet saw her take out the four Marines and Hardball had seen her take out the large bully on her first day here. Both men had seen her take out the two men who'd intended to attack Lee in his sleep. Why she would need their protection was a complete mystery to them. But she sensed that even though they may not understand why they were needed to, they would not hesitate to watch her back. **

**She decided to put them both at ease. "It's ok guys. I'm not gonna break you know." she said with a chuckle. After seeing them both relax, she finished her unpacking. She was anxious to get in front of the stars.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**As Lee was heading up to the CIC, he kept wondering if he shouldn't have insisted Abby stay in his quarters. He didn't like the look he'd seen on her face when they'd first arrived in the bunkroom. But Abby had to be the most stubborn person he knew. For now he realized that this was how it was going to be. **

**Once he entered the CIC, he was given a full report. Not much had happened since he'd left for the Galactica. The Cap was going as scheduled and the recon birds had returned with more photos. As he was shifting thru some papers, he overheard several of the crew discussing the latest Presidential debate. Gods he hoped the people were not so stupid as to believe settling on this rock was the solution. Baltar seemed to be drilling into the Fleet that this mostly barren rock was their salvation. Most of his rhetoric surrounded the fact this planet was in the middle of a magnetic nebula. It made scanning in the outer atmosphere nearly impossible. To hear Baltar speak, he was claiming it was this magnetic cloud that was going to protect them from the Cylons. What a load of crap, Lee thought.**

**His attention from listening to his crews conversations was diverted as he saw Abby approach the CIC. Nodding to the guards posted outside, he motioned her over to the large dradis screen. He watched her as she looked at it in wonder.**

"**So you ready to go see that for real?" he said quietly. At seeing her answering smile, he led her to the Pegasus' Observation Lounge.**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**After Lee made sure there was no one else present in the room, he secured the hatch. Being the Commander did have it's privileges. He now had the access codes to seal the door from any intrusion. As he watched Abby move over toward the glass, he dimmed the lights down until the room was lit only from the outside. Then he moved to take a seat, so he too could look out at the stars. **

**Even though Lee had watched over Abby countless times, he still couldn't keep from watching her completely. He turned his head toward her so he could watch her unbind and shake out her hair. He'd never been able to stop himself from watching her perform that simple act. It always amazed him how long and full her hair was. There was more than enough light in the room for him to see her ringlets fall nearly half way down her thighs. Knowing what her back looked like now, Lee wondered if her scars were the reason she let her hair grow as long as it was.**

**After her hair was totally free, Lee watched Abby begin to unbutton her blouse. He quickly shifted his head back to face the window. He wasn't a fool. He realized there was only so much he would be able to take and not embarrass himself. What he hadn't counted on was being able to see her reflection. Never before on the Galactica had he needed to contend with seeing her reflection. But for some reason, now he was. He quickly looked at the lights in the room, thinking they were to blame. But when he reaffirmed they were completely off, he realized it was due to the odd space clouds outside, reflecting off the light colored walls of the room. Frak, he thought. This was going to be a long few hours.**

**Trying to find some safe spot in the pink/purple clouds outside, he did his best not to notice Abby continue to disrobe several feet away from him. He was proud of himself for being able to not look. That is, until he did. When his eyes drifted back to her reflection against his will, she was almost fully bare. All she kept on were her knickers. Lee's breath left his lungs in a rush.**

**Her reflection is so clear, he thought to himself. As his eyes continued to roam, he realized he could see where her arms and torso had been gashed open just a few weeks ago. To his relief, he was able to see those injuries were healing quite well. They still had an angry look to them, but he noted there was no puckering of any kind. Cottle had done a very good job. **

**When Lee realized he had been staring blatantly, his eyes quickly rose to her face. To his relief, her eyes were closed. Not being able to help himself, his eyes once again began to wandered over her body; taking in her hypnotic movements. It wasn't until his eyes lingered on one of the still angry lines on her torso, that Lee once again realized what he'd been doing. For another moment, he still couldn't tear his gaze away. As far as he was concerned, those angry marks took nothing away from the beautiful picture she presented. **

**Finally he forced himself to look away. He was disgusted with himself for enjoying the view she presented. She trusted him. Even feeling as vulnerable as she so obviously did, she trusted him. And here he was taking advantage of that trust. He found himself wondering what kind of man he was, that he could take pleasure in the view she presented, in her obvious pained condition. He didn't understand why watching her, seeing her recent injuries, still had such a strong effect on him. Readjusting himself on his chair, he tried to angle himself in a way he couldn't see either her or her reflection. That didn't keep what he'd already seen from flashing thru his mind. Now he was sure this would be a very long few hours.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee was relieved when he could hear Abby start to redress. He refused to look in her direction, however. He didn't think he'd be able to handle seeing her bare flesh and her not notice the effect it had on him. Just recalling what he'd seen was making him decidedly uncomfortable in his tight fitting uniform.**

**When Tabby finished dressing, she turned around to face Lee. What she saw was Lee facing away from her. That's strange, she thought. Then she noticed he was sitting in a very stiff manor, with his arms folded tightly against his chest. Not understanding why he looked so tense, she drew the only conclusion she could. "Lee? … Why you angry? Is there something I did wrong? Whatever I did, I'm sorry." she said, her voice filled with remorse.**

**At hearing Abby call his name, he hesitated in turning to face her. He didn't need any surprises at the moment. He was doing his best to bring his body back under control as it was. But when he heard what she said next, it was liked being doused in ice water. No longer did his body feel overheated. He was out of his chair and standing before her in record time. **

"**Of course I'm not angry, Abbs. Why would you even ask that?" He asked, looking directly into her eyes. When she looked down at the ground he reached out for her upper arms. Giving her a small squeeze he prompted her for an answer. "Abby?"**

"**Well …you looked so tense when I turned to look at you. You'd never seemed that tense before. Also you'd never turned your back on me completely before, either. It… seemed obvious you'd gotten angry with me for some reason. But I don't know what I did wrong. I thought it would be best to know what I did to anger you, so I could ………"**

**Lee couldn't help himself. He began to laugh from deep in his belly. He couldn't believe this woman. She was so clearly clueless of her effect on men. She had no clue the effect she had on him. Seeing her confusion, he brought his laughter back under control. "I'm not angry with you Abby. I was just trying to give you some privacy, is all." Still seeing the confused look on her face, he realized he'd have to give her something more. Thinking quickly he came up with a viable answer. "These chairs, they aren't as comfortable to me as the ones on the Galactica." There, that was the truth. Just not in the way she would interpret it. **

**Tabby thought she finally understood. Lee looked so tense because these seats were uncomfortable. She'd have to come up with a solution to make it more comfortable for him. She didn't want to put him out any more than she already was. She knew she needed to come here often. Fortunately the energy clouds outside the window gave off even more energy than she usually had available. Hopefully she'd not only find a solution for his discomfort, but she wouldn't need to come here as long as she'd originally anticipated. Feeling satisfied with her new conclusions, she gave Lee one of her huge smiles. **

**Seeing the smile that lit up her face, Lee was barely able to suppress a groan. Realizing it would be best for his equilibrium, he quickly escorted her out of the room.**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**It became their custom to head down to the Observation Lounge after they'd eaten their evening meal together. Eating together was beneficial to them both. Since becoming the Commander of the Pegasus, Lee found it difficult to eat in the officer's mess. Being the ships leader, made the other crew members give him a wide berth. Meaning he generally tended to eat alone. Having Abby there meant he had someone to eat with and talk to. Also it served as a way for the other members of the crew to know she was under his watch. Plus it was a way for Lee to be sure she managed to eat at least one full meal. For Abby, being in the mess with Lee allowed her to relax enough to eat. With Lee next to her, it was easier to tune out the emotions of the other people in the room. Much to both Lee's and Tabby's pleasure, their easy camaraderie reasserted itself almost immediately.**

**After Tabby's second day, Comet informed his Commander that Tabby barely slept. This was confirmed by seeing the dark smudges still under her eyes. Lee realized that just being in front of the stars wasn't going to be enough. She also needed to sleep, so her body could heal. But it wasn't as if he could order her to sleep. Ordering was never an option with Abby. Then Lee remembered how he'd found Abby asleep on his father's couch. He figured if he managed to get her back to his quarters, she would probably do the same there. **

**Lee was happy with himself for coming up with an easy solution. After the third day in the Observation Lounge, Lee asked Abby to join him in his quarters. When she questioned him why, he was ready with an answer. He told her that her presence always made him more productive while doing his paperwork. Since this was an arrangement they once had on the Galactica, Tabby readily agreed. Just as Lee had hoped, Tabby settled herself onto his couch, across from his desk. When he looked up a little while later, he was pleased to see she her art pad had fallen on the floor and she was sound asleep. **

**Smiling to himself, he thought, 'if it was only this easy to control her all the time.' The thought that followed directly behind that was 'but why would I want to control her? She's perfect, as the wild creature she is. I wouldn't want her any other way.'**

**When the last thought ran thru his mind, he sat up abruptly. 'where the frak had that thought come from?!' Looking over at the sleeping woman, he knew he was in trouble. Why did he have a knack for wanting women he couldn't have? First Kara, she ended up falling for his brother and only ended up being his best friend in the Universe. And now Abby. Lee had known for some time that he needed Abby, much the way he needed Kara. No that wasn't right. He somehow knew he needed her more. **

**Lee wasn't willing to risk loosing her. Wasn't that why he'd tried to avoid her for so long? To keep from loosing her? To keep from hurting her? To be sure he didn't frighten her off? His next thought was worse. What if she didn't think he measured up? What if she realized he wasn't the type of man she really wanted or needed? **

…**But what if he was?…**

**Watching her sleep, his mind wouldn't let go of the possibilities. Never was he more grateful than now of her promise to never read him. Some of the possibilities managed to bring a smile to his face and make his blood burn. But in true Lee, over thinking style, his thoughts shifted. Soon his thoughts churned where he ended up loosing her completely. He couldn't seem to shake the thought, that if he showed her how he was feeling, she'd turn away from him. He worried she'd no longer trust him or worse, …become afraid. **

**The suffering he knew of her past crept thru his mind, causing his stomach to clench. Even surviving all she had, he instinctively knew she managed to retain an unusual innocence somehow. But those experiences would also give her cause her to fear any physical closeness. He remembered her calling herself a monster, that night he'd helped patch her up. What he didn't understand was why she felt that way about herself. True her back was wickedly scarred, but he didn't think that detracted from her natural beauty. What else had she suffered, that he had no knowledge of he wondered, made her believe that of herself? If anything the strength, warmth and compassion she exuded, after suffering all she had lived thru, made her even more beautiful in his mind.**

**Once again, he wondered if he could be the man to get her beyond her past. Then he revisited all his known shortcomings. All his past transgressions began to parade thru his mind. He remembered what he'd done to Gianne. How he had treated his father after Zac's death, blaming him. Even how he'd treated his father before Zac had died. Then he remembered shooting down the Olympic Carrier and shooting Phalen in cold blood. The list just went on and on. **

**Going back over his past, he began to realize he was becoming more like a dark hole of despair. He soon began to question why Abby trusted him at all. He couldn't understand why she had such faith and confidence in him. But he was smart enough to realize he needed her to do so. In the end he realized he wasn't willing to risk loosing her. He needed to hold onto her any way she'd let him. **

**oooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	39. pt 3: c28

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 28**

**The election was drawing near. It was anybodies guess who the winner would turn out to be. It seemed the more Baltar pushed his platform of colonizing the planet and insisting they would all be safe from Cylon attack; the closer the race became. It was clear the civilian portion of the Fleet was becoming increasingly tired of running. Tired of the conditions they had to live with, out here in space. These were people used to having their own large private spaces. People who were used to feeling the ground under their feet and the Sun upon their faces. These were people used to their own particular social standing. A people used to feeling safe.**

**These were not a people who adjusted well to being cramped for space or breathing recycled air. They were not used to dealing with the constant threat of attack. To put it simply, these were a people who wanted out. Who wanted to stop running for their lives. They wanted a chance to rebuild.**

**Adama could understand what the civilians saw in this new planet. But unlike them, he was better informed and had a different perspective. He knew this planet wasn't their salvation. It was a stop gap, at best. It was a place to restock their dwindling supplies and perhaps take a well deserved rest, before continuing on their journey. Simply put…it wasn't Earth. A place that Roslin had gotten even himself to believe in. Nor did he think the atmospheric cloud would protect them all from the Cylons. They found this place after all. What was to prevent the Clyons from doing the same?**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee, true to his word, continued to bring Tabby to the Observation Lounge on a daily basis. Just like on the first day, Lee couldn't prevent himself from watching her release her mane. But unlike the first day, he did manage to keep himself from watching her the rest of the time. On the tenth day, while studying some of the most recent recon photos by flashlight, he noticed a strange glow begin to light up the room. Curious, he turned around to see where it was coming from. What he found stunned him. **

**What he saw, appeared to be some sort of glow surrounding Abby; sort of like seeing sun beams filtering thru the clouds. The longer Lee looked, the more he realized his initial assessment had to be incorrect. These rays appeared to be centered solely on Abby. How was it possible for a light source to shine only around her and nothing else? When Lee drew his attention to the atmospheric clouds surrounding the Fleet, he saw no such rays forming outside the glass. That's when he realized the light wasn't coming from outside, nor was it simply surrounding her. What he now realized, even if he couldn't rationalize or explain it, was the light seemed to be emanating 'from' her. **

**While he watched her sway back and forth like a hypnotized snake, her head fell back, making her face the ceiling. Her arms were now stretched out to her sides and all around her was a golden glow. As he watched, the glow grew brighter and brighter, until he needed to shield his eyes in the previously darkened room. Abruptly she righted her head upon her shoulders and he heard her let out a throaty chuckle. Rapidly the glow began to fade and the room was once more almost completely dark. Now only the glowing clouds from outside lit the room. **

**Forgetting all about the photos in his hands, he continued to stare in confusion. What the FRAK had just happened? Where did the light go? Better yet, where had it come from in the first place? Lee finally noticed she was no longer swaying gently from side to side. She had now turned so only her back faced him as she gathered her clothes. Realizing her ritual or whatever one would call it was at an end, Lee managed to pull his shocked gaze away. Perhaps what surprised him even more than seeing her somehow glow was he wasn't afraid. If anything he felt more at peace than he had in weeks. Not so surprising was his body's reaction to watching her. He began to recite rules and regulations from a basic flight manual, in his head.**

**When she was fully dressed, she moved in front of Lee. When he heard her clear her throat, Lee finally looked up at her. Her face was covered with a huge smile. She looked so happy. But what Lee seemed to notice the most was she all but bounced on the balls of her feet. Finally, after seeing her appear so drained and fragile; she looked filled with her usual confidence and energy. Seeing her face light up with that huge smile did nothing to help him regain his control.**

"**Feeling better, I see." Lee managed to say in a steady voice.**

"**Oh, you have no idea, Lee. The clouds out there are so filled with energy. I feel amazing." as she was talking, she twirled around like a child on the playground. Lee couldn't keep himself from smiling right along with her. When she stopped spinning and turned to look at him, her face filled with hope and excitement. "Lee? Can we schedule a trip to see Cottle?"**

**The smile fell from his face. "Why? I thought you just said you felt great. Why do you need to see Cottle?"**

"**Don't be daft, Lee. You know I need to see Doc, in order to be released back to duty." she explained as if he were a child. Lee was well aware Abby would only accept being fully examined by Cottle. He'd been called to the Pegasus' Life Station on one of her many exams. Although she accepted the Pegasus' Doctor to take her vitals and poke and prod her injuries, she refused to let him actually see any of them. Even though Lee didn't necessarily agree, he fully understood why.**

"**So you think you're ready for that Abby? Only this morning Doc. Saunder's said your ribs weren't fully healed yet. He was also concerned that you managed to reopen your thigh wound. Tell me. How exactly did you manage that again?" Lee asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**Abby had the grace to look away at Lee's last question. She refused to tell him she'd done something stupid. She didn't want to tell him she'd gotten herself stuck and while trying to free herself, managed to reopen her thigh. Nope she wasn't going to tell him. Even if she did think it had been worth it, she wasn't sure Lee would agree with her. This would stay a secret between her, Comet and Hardball. **

"**Lee. Can I or can't I schedule a visit with Cottle. It's a yes or no answer here. …Besides, I haven't seen Bill in over a week. I'm sure he misses me." she began with a determined look on her face, only to finish with an impish smile.**

**Lee didn't want to know why his chest tightened at hearing her familiar use of his father's name. But seeing her impish smile, he knew he couldn't deny her. "I'm scheduled to go over there in the morning. I'm supposed to be meeting with the Admiral and the President to discuss the recon photos. I guess while we are in our meeting, it would be as good a time as any for you to see Cottle."**

**Tabby's smile only grew as she bounced about in her excitement. When she impulsively pulled Lee into a hug, he never considered refusing her embrace. He returned it, reveling in her once again being so affectionate. It was clear to him, she no longer felt vulnerable. At least not in his presence. He wondered if it would be true when she was out and amongst the crew. He truly hoped so, for her sake.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Cottle had just completed his preliminary exam. He was baffled. He'd been getting all the reports about her, from Saunders; sketchy as they were. It seemed this little lady wasn't all that co-operative with the Pegasus' doctor. But Cottle knew from those reports that Tabitha's separated ribs still had not healed fully, nor had her thigh. As a matter of fact, according to Saunders, Tabitha had managed to once again re-open her wounded thigh. Well that's what yesterdays report had told him. **

**Cottle had instructed her to change into an exam gown before he would examine her. First thing he did when he entered the curtained off area was check her vitals. Then he poked her in the side and thigh. She never gave any sign of discomfort. Next he called in Istay, so he could get a set of x-rays of her torso. He wanted to see why she'd shown no signs of discomfort. If she were anyone else, her ribs would be only half way to being whole once more. He remembered having to physically spread her ribs apart before he could realign them. Two of the broken ribs had actually managed to fold in on themselves so tightly, they'd collapsed one of her lungs. Pulling them back out into position had been no easy feat. **

**While he waited on Istay to set up the x-ray equipment, he moved her gown away from her right thigh. What he saw confused and shocked him. What he should have found was an angry, mostly open wound. Sanders had told him she'd reopened it just the day before. But that wasn't what he saw, not even close. There on her thigh, where the open wound should have been, was something that looked like an old, fading scar. If he hadn't been the one to pull the knife from this very wound, he would've said this was from years ago. Even the scarring couldn't have indicated the extreme nature this wound had been. The amount of times she managed to reopen this, should have made the scarring extreme. But no, here he was looking at her thigh, seeing mostly smooth skin. Where the knife had entered, there was only a slightly raised ridge. The coloring also was a sure sign of an aged scar. It was mainly indistinguishable from the skin surrounding it. Anyone would probably not even notice unless they were looking for it specifically or happened to run their fingers across it. They'd only be able to feel the slightly different texture and small ridge. When Cottle looked up at Tabitha's face, his full of question, she merely shrugged.**

**Still waiting for Istay to complete her task, he moved to examine her other injuries; the ones on her arms, torso and chest. Here too he found something that baffled him. Instead of seeing fresh scarring, as he assumed, there were only thin lines. These lines also appeared as age old scars. Where as he could still see the lighter lines against her dusky skin, these too looked mostly faded. But unlike her thigh's slight ridge and non uniform texture, these scars were smooth. They would be virtually indistinguishable by touch. Again he looked into her eyes. Once again she shrugged, but this time Cottle saw an impish smile begin to appear.**

**Shaking his head, he turned to the now ready Ishtay. Looking at the x-rays, he wasn't surprised at what he found. When he examined the images on the screen, it was clear to him that her ribs were also now fully healed, leaving the tell tale signs of healed bone. That was why she showed no sign of discomfort when he poked at her. Not fully understanding how this was possible, but accepting it non the less, Cottle finally agreed to release her back to her full duties. **

**Before she left, however, he wanted to understand something. If she had somehow managed to heal herself, as he now suspected she did, why hadn't she done the same when she'd been whipped? From what he was now seeing it was clear to him; if she'd healed herself then, her scarring would have been minimal. Now that the two of them were once again alone in the room, he felt the need to ask. Her answer surprised and shocked him. **

"**What makes you think I didn't heal myself all those years ago, Doc.? For years, I managed to keep myself whole. And for years those monsters only tore me to pieces again and again and again." She said, her eyes beginning to fill as her lip rose in a snarl.**

**Cottle was of the mind to believe she had managed to heal herself then. He remembered seeing some very faint lines criss-crossing her back. Lines that had left no tell tale ridges. But what he didn't understand was, if she had the ability to heal her injuries then, why hadn't she healed them all? Wanting to understand, he told her what he'd found on her back.**

**Tabby lowered her head and took a deep breath. She didn't understand why she was telling Cottle any of this. Surely she could have just ignored his question. She wasn't a sideshow freak, after all. But for some reason, even she didn't fully understand, she managed to continue. "Finally I stopped even trying to repair the damage. Maybe it was because I couldn't find the energy to do so, they kept me almost exclusively in a dark damp pit." Here she paused once again. **

**Cottle knew enough not to say a word. He felt sure she'd continue, once she regained her composure. That she was saying anything to him at all told him how much she had come to trust him. Cottle knew her trust wasn't misguided. He'd never betray what she could do. Also, he'd never betray her confidence. No matter what either the Admiral or the Commander said or did. Cottle knew he'd never betray what she was telling him now. He'd keep it a secret until he either died or she released him to tell. **

**Tabby hazard a quick glance at Cottle. When she didn't see any fear or disgust, she took a deep breath to continue. "But that wasn't it. There is energy all around us, in the sky and air, in the Sun and fire, in water and more significantly in the earth itself. Even in that pit, I was surrounded by the energies of life." Again, she glanced up to judge how Cottle was handling what she was now implying. She saw nothing but compassion on his face. **

**At his encouraging nod, she once again began to speak. "What they did to me there is unspeakable. Even now I find I cannot go into detail. But what they did to the others; that was truly horrible." Cottle watched her body's involuntarily shutter. "I began to loose my will, my sense of self. …I found over the years my mother's teachings came in very handy. …She'd shown me that if I could concentrate, focus strong enough; I could wander to anyplace I wanted to, with my mind. She and I had done so often, while we lived on Virgon." Here Cottle noted the small smile that appeared on her lips, as she remembered happier times with her mother. Almost as quickly as the small smile appeared, it was gone again. The smile of a moment ago was replaced with a haunted look. "But when I was held prisoner, …I began to wander about in that different world for days, sometimes weeks. I wandered to the 'in between' worlds, to escape." Again she paused. Cottle noticed her shutter once again and reached out a comforting hand. Before he made contact, he lowered it once more to his own knee. **

"**The Roganov's didn't like having a victim not fully aware of what was happening. After a time, they thought up new, more creative ways to keep me there in the room with them. Eventually while they tortured me, they began to also torture others in my presence. They hoped it would be as horrifying to me being tortured as it was to watch the very same being inflicted on some other poor soul. They were right. …This is when I stopped healing myself. I reserved my energy to heal them instead." **

**Cottle knew there was much more to this story, but hearing the finality in her voice, he knew she was finished with all she was going to tell. There was no sense in digging for more right now. He was given his answer. Her back looked the way it did because she'd selflessly chosen to use her gifts on others, instead of herself. He was having a hard time comprehending the strength of will it must have taken to endure the pain, he knew as a doctor she must have been in, so she could heal those around her. His already high respect for her grew ten fold in that moment of clarity. As of yet, he still didn't know she healed others by pulling their pain thru herself; whether that pain was physical, mental or emotional. **

**Tabitha sat there shocked at all she told Cottle. Never had she revealed that much. But she instinctively knew the Doc would not hold it against her. However, she had no intention of revealing it was by wandering in the 'in between' that she discovered the core of her real power. While being held prisoner she learned to harness her will and had grown indescribably closer to her patrons. She couldn't reveal to the Doc that the Roganov's had ultimately given her a way to destroy them.**

**Cottle watched Tabitha's eyes take on a far away look. He was sure she was remembering more details of her imprisonment. For that he was greatly sorry. He'd never meant for her to relive her past torment. Since it was he who had dredged up those painful memories, he felt he should stay with her in until she was able to regain her footing.**

**Ooooooooooooooo**

**Tabitha had always known Damitri's and his son's goal had been for her to harness her natural power. They had wanted her to gain strength thru the Gods. When it was revealed to her, they wanted to use her power for their gain, she flat out refused. Never would she heal any of their injured henchmen. Never would she assist Damitri in his dealings with the other crime lords. Never would she help to protect this den of animals or help in destroying a nearby village that refused his barbaric demands. …Never would she heal either of them from the curse her mother had bestowed upon them. **

**She realized they never understood what it was they were truly creating. The more she refused to do their bidding, the worse her torment would become. Along with trying to break her, they also began to drill into her she had to be a monster. Then they started to blame her for others suffering. As penance, she would only heal those poor souls while leaving her own broken body to heal on it's own. Using what energy she had to heal their other victims left her so badly drained, it could take months instead of weeks to heal. Soon with all her scars, she started to look like the monster they claimed her to be, even to her own eyes.**

**The pain she suffered was almost unbearable. It was only by feeling her Patrons' love, especially Apollo, that she was able to survive. But she knew she couldn't neglect those other victims to alleviate her own pain. Even realizing it was irrational, she still felt responsible for their pain. She felt it was her duty to not only suffer from her own torment, but to draw theirs thru herself and away from them. As her torture continued and her power grew, the Roganov's continued to drill into her she was only a monster. What she never understood was how they ever planned to control her. **

**Somehow she didn't think Damitri or his son ever realized the power she ultimately managed to harness and control. They never thought she'd ever be able to destroy her keepers. Tabby was no fool, however. She knew what they helped to create came with a price. The price was what she became, a monster even in her own eyes. From the day she had the power to destroy them, she promised herself, she'd never allow anyone use her abilities against her will. Never would she allow herself to be used as a commodity. She vowed to continue in her mothers footsteps as a healer. **

**It was after meeting Helo and then Kara, that she realized she would also use her abilities to protect those she loved. Unlike her mother who either wouldn't or perhaps more accurately couldn't use her gifts in such a capacity. Instinctively Tabitha felt she had far surpassed even her mother's abilities. But none of this was something she could tell the Doc. **

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Seeming to come out of a daze, Tabby blinked several times. Looking up into Cottle's face, she flushed with embarrassment.**

"**I'm sorry Doc. Where are my manners? I didn't mean to ignore you. Did you say something?"**

"**No Tabitha. It's quite alright. Istay should have your paperwork ready for you. Just stop by the nurses station on the way out. I assume you'll be headed back to the Pegasus along with the Commander."**

"**Uh, …yes. I suppose I will be heading back to the Pegasus. That is unless you know something I don't. Like did he say I was to stay here if you cleared me? Doesn't he want me to fill in with the short staff on the Pegasus?" she asked.**

**As Tabitha spoke, Cottle heard the unusual insecurity in her voice. As far as he was concerned, she definitely had nothing to feel insecure about. She certainly shouldn't worry that she'd no longer be welcomed on the Pegasus. Aside from the fact the Pegasus' medical staff was still shorthanded, Cottle believed the young Commander also wanted her where he could keep a careful eye on her. The Doc hadn't forgotten how he'd been unable to keep the then Captain from his exam room, while he'd worked to save Tabitha's life. Cottle actually had to admit the young Adama had been a tremendous help in saving this young woman. **

"**No Tabitha, I haven't heard anything about the Admiral demanding your return. I have a feeling the Pegasus needs you more than we do, for the time being. Why don't you go get in a visit with the 'Old Man' before you leave. I'm sure he'd like that."**

"**Thank you Doc. For everything."**

"**Will you get out of here? You're taking up valuable exam space, you know." Cottle said in his gruff manor. Neither one of them were buying it though. Tabby was well aware of the affection the Doc had for her. **

"**Don't get your panties in a knot Doc. I'm already gone." she said with a smile. And then much like she'd said, she was gone. **

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**As the Doc entered his office, to do 'his' never ending piles of paperwork, he remembered a conversation he'd had with the younger Adama. It had been just outside of Life Station, an hour or so after Tabitha had regained consciousness. Captain Adama had grabbed his arm to get his attention.**

"**Hey Doc. I've got some questions for you, …regarding Abby." Lee said in a voice sure not to carry. At seeing Cottle's raised 'well you don't say' brow, Lee began to wonder if he'd get any answers. **

**Determined, he took a breath and asked. "It's about all those scars on her back." Lee saw Cottle's expression change instantly. No longer was his face simply filled with his usual 'don't ask what I can't tell' look. No, now it was clear Cottle was growing extremely angry. What Lee didn't know at the moment was that Cottle was growing angry with him. But still Cottle hadn't spoken a word. Lee took that as a sign of encouragement to continue.**

"**Do they still hurt her? And if they do, is there anything you can do to stop it?" Lee asked, his tone filled with worry and concern.**

**At first all Cottle could do is just blink, in response. That certainly hadn't been what he expected to hear. Cottle had been expecting to hear how shocked or disgusted this man felt about what he'd seen. Or the Doc thought, he'd been expecting Lee to ask if the scars could be removed for cosmetic reasons. But that wasn't what he'd heard. Lee made no mention of how disturbing those scars 'looked'. All Lee wanted to know is if they still were causing the little lady pain. Lee's only concern seemed to be Tabitha's comfort. Cottle wasn't sure, but he suspected that the sight of them didn't bother this young man in the least; except if they may still be painful. **

"**No son, they no longer cause her any physical discomfort." Cottle finally answered in a gruff voice. After doing so he had to clear his throat. He'd told the truth about those scars no longer causing her any physical pain. He just wasn't sure about the psychological kind.**

**Both men stood in silence for a moment. Each was caught in their own thoughts.**

"**Hey Doc. Can you do me a favor? Abby doesn't seem to remember everything that happened while she was being patched up. I'd really like it if you didn't tell her I'd seen them." **

"**And whys that Captain?" Cottle was beginning to wonder if he'd been mistaken. Was this man going to hold her past torture against her?**

"**Well Sir. You see, she's gone to great lengths to hide them from everyone, including me. I've only chanced a glimpse of her lower back once before. And while I've felt the majority of her scars under her clothes once or twice, I'm not too sure she was even aware of it at the time. Somehow, I don't think she'd be pleased to find out I've seen them."**

"**You're probably right Captain. But know this, if she asks me out right, I'll have to tell her you've seen them."**

"**Somehow I don't think she will." And with that Lee re-entered Life Station, to sit with Tabitha. **

**oooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	40. pt 3: c29

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part three**

**Chapter 29**

**As Tabitha entered the passage outside of Life Station, she checked the time on her watch. Not knowing if Bill, Lee, Roslin and any others involved, would still be in their meeting; Tabby was unsure of where to go from here. She had no intention of disturbing them in the small conference room, if they were still discussing the issues of the new planet. After only a short internal debate, she decided it would be best to see if they were even still in the conference room. **

**After she'd made her way to the conference room, she discovered they were indeed still all inside. Feeling on edge after her discussion with Cottle, she didn't want to just sit and wait in Bill's quarters. She wanted open space, multiple exits. Besides there was no guarantee Bill would make that his first stop after leaving the meeting. Perhaps it would be best to wait outside in the passage for the meeting to end. That way she wouldn't feel as if the walls were closing in on her. **

**Leaning up against one of the walls, she closed her eyes and let her mind roam at will. This was often a method of hers to pass the time. It was something her mother had taught her as a young child. Something in the years since her mothers death, she had learned to perfect and perform at will. One advantage and/or drawback of this method of passing the time, was she had a hard time knowing just how much time had really passed. Only by looking at a clock or watch could give her any true indication of how long she'd roamed in another world. Another advantage or drawback, depending on the circumstance, was losing sight of her current surroundings. **

**That was why she had no idea the meeting must have broken up or that Baltar was storming down the passage. It wasn't until he ran smack into her, almost causing her to fall to the ground, that she pulled herself back to her physical surroundings.**

"**Why don't you watch were you're going?!" Baltar whined.**

"**Excuse me?" Tabby asked, after regaining her balance. She was astonished at this man's audacity. She'd been standing still. It was he who ran into her.**

**When Baltar realized who it was he ran into, he cleared his throat and adopted his superior attitude once more. "Well of course I'll excuse you, my dear. No harm done now, was there."**

**Tabby was stunned by the man's obvious arrogance. Seeing her just stare at him, he incorrectly assumed she was in awe of his new standing, raising in the polls as he was.**

"**So I would guess you are excited about us all of moving down to the new planet. I believe the name New Caprica a very fitting name don't you?" As he spoke, he brushed the hair out of his face. It was a habit of his that showed up when he was nervous or ….interested. He was most definitely surprised the young woman still had not spoken a word. Perhaps it had finally sunk into her little brain that he was the Vice President of the Colonies and leading in the poles for the upcoming Presidential election. **

**For some reason Tabitha, much like Starbuck had in the past, made him want to possess her. He knew, just like Starbuck, she'd be a handful. Just look at how her eyes were now smoldering. He couldn't help licking his lips in anticipation.**

* * *

**Meanwhile Lee stepped thru the hatch after the President, while giving a last response to his father still at work in the room. When Lee saw Roslin's attention was focused on something down the passage, he turned to see what had caught her interest. Even from this distance Lee could see the smoldering look on Abby's face. That wasn't a good sign. When Lee made a move to get closer to Abby, if she needed him, Roslin placed her hand on his forearm. **

**Looking over at the President, he saw her shake her head. What was this woman up to? It was clear to Lee that Abby was either distressed or angry, though he was leaning more toward angry. So why did Roslin have a barely hidden grin on her face? When Lee made to move again, Laura increased the pressure on his arm. **

"**Let's see how this plays out, shall we?" she said in an aside whisper, filled with barely concealed amusement.**

"**Madam President?" Lee wasn't sure what she wanted to see, but Lee had no intention of letting that man do anything to Abby. **

"**Come now Apollo. We're right here. Nothings going to happen to yours or the Admiral's 'precious girl' with us standing right here. Besides, I've heard from your father, she's more than capable of handling herself."**

**At hearing Roslin's words, Lee had to admit Baltar posed no real physical threat to Abby. He was even able to now hear what was being said between the two. But that didn't mean he had to like just standing here watching her, as she was becoming more angry by the second. Then what Roslin had said, calling Abby both his and his father's 'precious girl' gave him pause. Lee wasn't sure what she was getting at by that statement. **

**Reluctantly he gave the President a small nod, to which she smiled and resumed watching the scene before them unfold. As she watched, she again began to wonder about this woman. It was clear Tabitha was not a fan of Baltar's. What wasn't as clear to her, was why both the Adama men were so drawn to her. True she was a very attractive woman, but knowing both Adama men as she did, she knew there had to be much more to it than her looks. All Roslin could say about her personality was that she was polite and pleasant. But due to the fact Tabitha generally steered clear of her, there was nothing more she could come up with.**

* * *

**Neither Tabitha or Guias were aware they had an audience.**

"**Don't tell me the cat got your tongue. I know that being in my presence can be a little …overwhelming to some, but I never expected you to be counted among them, my dear." Baltar's said in what he hoped was a smooth voice.**

**That finally broke Tabby out of her silence. "You? Overwhelming? Only if you mean by being overwhelmed by your over inflated ego." she said in an equally smooth voice.**

**Baltar was not deterred by her comment. If anything it only encouraged him further. He had always liked puzzles and sexual challenges. This woman was both. He felt that with his vast experience with women, he'd be able to conquer her resistance. "Well you may be right about my 'over inflated ego' as you said. But I am a brilliant man. Actually I've been told I am brilliant in many areas, science in particular. But also in more pleasurable areas." he fairly oozed.**

**At hearing his comment, Tabby bristled. But the Blond Woman, standing beside Baltar could only shake her head. What could Guias possibly be thinking? True, this unique woman was very intriguing, but clearly she wanted nothing to do with him. Then the Blond had an epiphany. Guias did seem to have a knack at getting any woman he wanted. She remembered he'd even managed to bed that Starbuck woman. The Blond still wasn't sure what part this woman had to play in the future, but perhaps it would be best to keep her close. That would certainly make her easier to control. **

**When Lee heard what Baltar had just said and saw Abby bristle in response, Roslin had to clamp down on his arm with almost bruising force to keep him by her side. She was glad Lee was too angry to even think of calling out. She really wanted to see how this would turn out. She felt confident Tabitha could hold her own with this weasel of a man. She was very interested in watching Tabitha make Guias fold with his tail between his legs.**

"**You know, when I win the election, I'm going to make an executive order to have all the civilians in this fleet move down to the surface. There we will all be able to rebuild. Rebuild our civilization, our society and more importantly our race." Once again he used his superior tone. When he spoke of rebuilding their race, he looked her over from top to bottom, suggestively.**

"**What if we don't want to move to the surface. What if we want to stay out here?" Tabby asked, already getting a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She suspected she already knew the answer.**

"**Nonsense. What fool would even think of staying up here, when there is firm ground to be walked on, fresh air to breath? No sane person could possibly want to stay up here in these ships." He said with distain, while he continued to look at her appreciatively. **

"**I want to stay up here, on this ship or the Pegasus." she spat out. She didn't understand why, but she couldn't shake the bad feeling she had about that planet. **

"**Well I'm sorry you feel that way. But that is really beside the point." he said in a voice beginning to show some disappointment. Thinking it best to show his superiority, he adopted his tiresome tone. "When I win, 'every' civilian, other than those in key positions, will be moved to the surface. It may take some time to establish the necessary facilities, but 'everyone' will eventually be moved to the surface. We will need every person available to rebuild, repopulate." **

"**I don't care if you win. You can't make me do something I don't want to do, you pompous little man." she fairly fumed.**

"**Now hear this, Miss." Baltar squeaked, only to cut himself short.**

"**Careful Guias. Don't turn all sniveling now. You need her to respect your authority. You're the Vice President for Pete's sake. We both know she does anything Adama or his son asks. That's because they're strong. She respects them. Show her your strong, Guias. Make her respect you." the Blond spoke into his ear.**

**Although Tabitha had no idea of what Guias just heard, she was well aware he'd just been listening to someone else. She'd seen how his head cocked, as if listening to something being said into his ear. She even felt sure it came from the high energy field she just felt spike. Moving her gaze from Baltar's face to the area she felt confident the energy was, she tried to zero in on it. All she managed to discern was a very slight shimmer in the atmosphere directly to Baltar's right. Concentrating, she was able to follow the energy field as it moved over to his other side and stopped. **

**Clearing his throat, Baltar tried again. "Miss Tabitha. Like I said, when I win, we will need every available person on the surface. When I tell you, you are to move down to the surface, you will move." this time he managed to keep his voice steady and firm.**

**Tabby seethed. Trying to keep herself under control, she took several deep breaths. **

**During her silence the Blond thought of another reason why this woman may be reticent to move to the planet. Here on either Battleship she had decent accommodations, nothing fancy but clean and warm. Perhaps that was why she seemed so reluctant. She voiced her thoughts to Guias. **

**Clearing his throat and stepping closer to Tabitha, Baltar spoke in what he thought of as a soothing tone. "If you are worried about your future accommodations, don't be." Here he actually reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. Tabitha was concentrating so fully on the energy spike next to the man, it took her a moment to even realize he'd moved closer; let alone touched her. "I'm quite certain I can arrange something quite comfortable for you, perhaps even on Colonial One."**

**When Tabby realized he was touching her, she quickly took a step back. "I thought I told you. Don't ever touch me." she seethed.**

**Only slightly flustered, somehow having his Blond near gave him an inner strength. This time was no different. He was growing tired of people not listening to him. He was growing tired of being shunned. He'd been a very important man for years now. Women had been throwing themselves at him for as long as he could remember. Perhaps it was because of 'who' was shunning him now that made him lash out.**

"**Miss Tabitha. Not only am I the Vice President of the Colonies; but quite probably the future President. I simply will not abide your tone any longer. I demand your respect. When I am the President you WILL obey my orders, All my orders. When I tell you , you are to move down to the surface, make no mistake, you will move. You will not be given a choice, due to your status as a civilian. However, I am not a vindictive man. Like I told you, I would be more than happy to reserve a space for you on Colonial One."**

**Both Lee and Roslin were able to hear everything being said from the pair at the end of the passage. Their reactions, however were not the same. **

**Lee was having a hard time controlling his urge to beat the arrogant man. Who did Baltar think he was to 'order' Abby to do anything? Even if he did become President; this was still a Democratic society, not some kind of fiefdom. And what Baltar was implying, by offering to house Abby on Colonial One. That was enough to make Lee want to tear the man limb from limb. The only thing keeping him from doing so was the look on Abby's face and Laura's firm grip on his arm. Abby looked neither cowed or afraid. She looked livid. He just hoped she didn't strike out physically. If she did, Lee felt sure she'd do some heavy damage. **

**Roslin's reaction, although she was shocked by Baltar's audacity, was not surprised. She too was having trouble with his belief he could run the Government as if he were a feudal lord, instead of a democratic leader. When he offered to house Tabitha on Colonial One, as if he were already setting up his personal harem, Roslin knew he'd made a grave error. It was plain Tabitha loathed the man. Her comment regarding 'never to touch her' was quite telling. She couldn't wait to see how this would all end. Perhaps Tabitha would kill the vile man outright. Although that would make things much easier for her, she also knew she couldn't allow that to happen. Perhaps it was time to step in, but she couldn't resist seeing how Tabitha would deal with the man.**

**Tabby wasn't cowed by Baltar's outburst. If anything she grew more angry. Ignoring the energy that hovered near the man, she stepped up close to him. "I don't care who you think you are or what you may become. You're a tiny little man. I would never allow myself to become one of your ….conquests. NEVER." This time it was Tabby who reached out and grabbed Baltar's shoulder. But instead of the gentle touch he'd given her, hers was like a tightening vise. When she spoke again, she fairly growled. "As for 'ordering' me to do anything I don't agree to? … You'd best rethink yourself." Here Guias felt what could only be described as electricity burn into his shoulder. "Nobody can 'order' me to do anything. Not even your …" Here she indicated where the energy field had move off to with her head. "can protect you." And with that she shoved him away from herself hard and stormed off. **

**Roslin finally let Apollo go, and watched him move to quickly catch up to Tabitha. She suddenly hoped the young man was smart enough to let her cool down a bit, before he tried to approach her. Then she realized something odd in the last thing Tabitha had said. 'not even your …can protect you'. What had she meant? What had she left out of that sentence? And what had she done to make Baltar squeal like that? Surely her grip couldn't have caused that. She was so small. With questions still running thru her mind and going over the amusing scene once more in her mind, she made her way down to the hanger deck. She still had mountains to do back on Colonial One, with the election only two days away.**

**It wasn't only the President wondering what the small woman had just done to Guias. The Blond too was very curious what had just happened. She was uncomfortably aware the small woman had been fully aware of her presence. And if she wasn't mistaken, she'd also felt an energy flash out of the smaller woman as she held onto Guias' shoulder. Not willing to let Guias know there was something she didn't know, the Blond held her tongue.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

"**Ok Bill. We've finished going over all the latest reports on the planet and supply situation. We've hammered out how the election will be handled and where the voting tickets will be tabulated. They've all gone and it's just us two old war horses here. Tell me, does that lunatic really think enough fools will believe in his crazy plan?" Tigh asked with a sardonic grin.**

"**That's what I'm afraid of Saul. Lunatic he may be, but he can be very convincing when he wants to be. Besides he has a desperate audience. These are civilians we're talking about here Saul. They aren't used to living out here in space. They're tired of running. They just want to stop and catch their breath." Adama answered his friend, his face pensive. **

"**They can't really buy all his rubbish, Bill. For Gods sake, he's promising the Cylons won't be able to find us because the 'space clouds' will interfere with their sensors. We found this place. What's to say they won't do the same. What's to say they won't check this system out, simply because they can't see anything on their sensors." Tigh's voice clearly showing his distain.**

"**Like I said. They're desperate. I'm afraid they are going to chose whoever can feed them hope." Bill said with resignation.**

"**Hope? Living on a mostly barren rock is hope? NO. Earth is our only hope, Bill." **

**Bill raised his brow at Saul's last comment. Although he agreed with his friend, he was surprised to see Tigh rally behind Laura. This had to be a first.**

"**What?" Saul asked seeing Bill's reaction to his comments.**

"**Nothing. Just surprised to see you back Laura, is all." Bill said with a small grin.**

"**Humph. Well for once she got this one right. This planet is only a pit stop, nothing more. As soon as we've restocked our stores, we should be looking for greener pastures." Saul groused.**

**All Bill could do is nod to his long time friend.**

"**Well, if there is nothing else Admiral, I'll be heading back to the CIC." Saul said, coming as close to attention as he ever did.**

"**I'll come with you." Bill said without thinking.**

"**Nonsense Bill. Don't you remember? You told Lee, he and Tabitha were to have dinner with you and Starbuck this evening." Saul prompted.**

"**Quite right. How could I forget that?" Bill said with a slight frown.**

"**Well they don't all call you 'the Old Man' for nothing, you know." Saul said, his grin growing larger.**

**Bill tried to glare at his friend, but they both ended up laughing. After a few moments that relieved both their tension, he told Tigh he had plenty of time left before meeting with his children. Both men replaced their smiling faces with their standard business expressions and headed back to the CIC. **

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee knew he'd have a hard time catching up to Abby. As soon as she made the corner, he saw her break out into a sprint. He wasn't sure if he should try to overtake her with his longer stride or give her some time to cool off. When he rounded the first corner she'd taken, he had to rethink his initial thoughts. She'd taken off like a bolt of lightening. Now he wasn't even sure 'if ' his longer stride would be able to over take her flight. Keeping her in sight, he quickly realized where her destination must be. She was headed in the direction of the gym. Knowing where she was now headed, he prudently decided to give her a few moments to herself. He slowed down to a more dignified pace. He wasn't wearing PT clothes, after all. He was dressed in his dress blues.**

**When he made it to the gym, he froze in the doorway. He suddenly knew he'd underestimated Abby's emotional reaction to her confrontation with Baltar. Taking a quick look around the room, he saw two marines standing on the mat staring at Abby with shocked surprise. There were two more men, with the same expressions, by the free weights. Quickly he realized he needed to do something. **

**Lee moved the rest of the way into the room. He managed to catch the men's attention, without saying a word. Indicating with his head, they were to leave, they each gave a single nod of understanding. Lee noted the relief on all their faces. It was clear none of them wanted to approach her in such a state, but also were unwilling to just leave her here alone. Lee was thankful when the last man exited the room, he had the presence of mind to close the hatch behind him. Lee wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen here. But he knew he didn't want an audience. He figured Abby wasn't even aware she'd had an audience. But knowing how private she was in regards to her feelings, he thought it best if this remained as private as possible. **

**Cautiously he approached her. She was pummeling her porcupine more viciously than he'd ever seen before. Already he was able to see a few parts George was going to need to replace. It didn't look as if Abby noticed the now missing spindles. As he neared her, he was finally able to see her face. He'd expected to see an enraged expression, by the vicious movements he was witnessing. But what he actually saw made him hesitate. **

**At first he thought her face was completely blank. But the longer he scanned her face the more he realized that wasn't true. Looking carefully, he was able to discern she was totally focused. The tell was in her eyes. But even Lee was able to tell her focus wasn't here in this room. It seemed as if she were fighting with something only she could see in her mind, instead of just trying to let loose her frustrations on the 'porcupine'. Lee wasn't sure what he should do. Should he leave her to figure this out on her own? **

**Wait. …Fighting something only she could see in her mind? Where had that thought come from? Quickly he realized it didn't matter. He just understood that was what must be happening here. That's why her face appeared blank. She wasn't here in this room. Where she really was he didn't know. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know. But he was her friend. He wanted to help her. He needed to help her. That's when he noticed the porcupine was becoming splotched with red. …Red? …Blood. Abby's blood. He knew he needed to get her to stop. **

**Lee wasn't stupid, however. He knew he couldn't just walk up and tap her on her shoulder, to get her attention. He didn't want her to transfer whatever it was she was feeling onto him. He had no illusions of what that outcome would be. There was a real reason why none of the other men approached her, in this state. She could be lethal on a normal day. The thought of what she could do in this state gave him chills. Seeing another spindle go flying, he knew he needed to act soon. He just hoped Abby realized it was him with her and not whatever she was obviously seeing in her mind.**

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	41. pt 3: c30

_Hearts and Fates Entwined_

_By: Fairedust_

_Part three_

_Chapter 30_

_**With caution, Lee closed the distance to Abby. So far she didn't seem to take any notice of his presence. He was now standing almost within arms reach of her. He'd been calling out to her, as he neared, in the hopes she would realize who was approaching her. Now was definitely not the time to have her lash out blindly. Taking another quick look around the gym, he began to question his decision of having the other men leave him in here alone with her. **_

_**Then he heard another spindle suddenly snap off and heard it smash into the closest wall. Again Abby didn't seem to notice the damage she was causing to her toy. As he watched, he saw her hand strike the now jagged peg. As she drew her hand back, he saw more red coat the broken shard. It was now or never, he thought. He simply couldn't run the risk to her, if he waited any longer. Taking a steadying breath, he quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. **_

_**Upon feeling her body instantly stiffen, he regretted his impulsive decision to try and immobilize her. If he'd been thinking rationally, he'd have realized this was probably the worst thing he could have done. But he hadn't been thinking rationally. All he'd been thinking about was her blood all over the damaged piece of equipment. Now he knew all he could do is try to hold onto her; until she realized it was only him and not someone else.**_

"_**Abby, it's me. It's only me. Calm down. You've got to calm down." Lee said thru his clenched teeth. He wasn't at all surprised when her stiff body began to thrash in an effort to free herself. What did surprise him was the amount of effort it took on his part to keep his arms locked around her.**_

"_**Please Abby. Calm down. It's only me, …Lee. Come back. You're safe. I promise. But you need to calm down and come back to me." he continued trying to reach her. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold her. All he knew was it wouldn't be much longer. His only hope was in her realizing it was him, before she managed to free herself. If she didn't, he knew he'd be in some major trouble. He wasn't foolish enough to think his military training and the lessons she'd taught him would do him much good. On a normal day her hand to hand fighting technique far outmatched his skill. And this was no normal day. Then the worst thing in Lee's estimation happened. She broke free.**_

_**As soon as Tabby broke free, she whirled around with her leg, striking her capture square in the chest. With satisfaction, she saw her would be attacker fly backwards. He landed near the mats and rolled, now laying facing away from her. She was quite certain she'd managed to knock the breath clear from his lungs. Still in an attack state of mind, she launched herself at the fool who thought to possess her. As she reached him, she pushed him the rest of the way over, onto his stomach. Straddling his hips, she reached out for his head, intent on finishing this permanently. **_

_**But as her hands clamped down on his head, she felt something. Something that made her hesitate and brought her back into focus. Taking a good look at the man beneath her, she was shocked at what she'd almost just done. Guilt made her blood run cold. Suddenly, she scrambled off the prone man. When her backward movements were cut off, by ramming into the opposite wall, she slid down to the floor. Staring across the space between herself and the prone man, she couldn't help the single anguished sob that broke from her lips. Oh sweet Artemis, what had she almost just done?**_

* * *

_**As soon as Lee felt his hold slipping he knew he was in trouble. His only hope would be if she turned to face him, before she struck out. He hadn't counted on her using her feet. He felt instant agony as the air was brutally knocked from his lungs, as her foot impacted his diaphragm. Landing didn't feel that much better. He couldn't help curling up on himself as he tried to pull needed air back into his lungs. When he felt her foot knock him completely over onto his stomach, he realized she still had no idea it was him. When he felt her hands clamping down brutally on his skull, he was well aware of what she was going to do. He knew he couldn't blame her. It was his fault for the way he'd approached her. He knew she was somewhere else in her mind. She had no idea it was really him. He didn't want her live with any more guilt. He didn't want to be the cause for anymore of her pain. He loved her too much for that, he thought. **_

_**Suddenly she let him loose. He was aware she had moved off quickly. He wasn't sure of where or how far until he heard the unmistakable sound that came from her lips. Frak, he'd still managed to somehow hurt her. Damn it! **_

_**It only took a little longer for him to regain his breath. When he did, he looked around until he saw her seated against the wall. Her legs were straight out in front of her, with her hands laying listlessly on the floor, near her hips. Her face was lowered almost to her chest. Slowly Lee managed to regain his footing. While holding onto is bruised sternum, he approached her.**_

"_**Abby?" he managed in a pained voice. To which he received no response. Leaning up against the same wall as she, he managed to lower himself down next to her. She never said a word. Lee was sure she was aware of him. He'd seen her hand clench momentarily while he'd lowered himself down. He decided to try again. "Abby? Are you alright?" he said, while looking at her bloodied hands.**_

_**Tabby couldn't look at him. She couldn't comprehend why he was concerned for her, when she'd just almost tore his head from his shoulders. **_

"_**Abby. Please talk to me. I need to know if you're ok. I need to know what is happening and why you were…. Where you just were." Lee said in a soft voice.**_

_**Tabby took a deep breath and let it back out. "Why Lee? Why would you care how I am or what's wrong? I almost ripped your head off just now! Don't you understand? I almost killed you!" she said in an anguished loud whisper.**_

"_**Because I ….. Because I just do. OK? I …care about you Abby." Lee was shocked at what he almost just told her. He'd almost just told her he 'loved' her. But was that really true? He knew he needed her. He was even willing to accept that fact. But love? …. When he was sure she was going to wrench his head around and snap his neck, he'd been so sure of that. So why wasn't he now? Simple. He didn't think she'd accept him. He couldn't risk pushing her away. He needed her.**_

_**When Abby heard his response, she slowly turned her head to look into his eyes. She wasn't stupid. She knew what he'd almost just said. Her problem was she didn't believe him. Not because she doubted his word. No, she knew his word was golden. She doubted because he didn't seem to understand what it was he thought he loved. He thought she was whole, a whole woman. He didn't seem to understand she was damaged beyond repair. The marks on her back were only the visible signs. How could a man as beautiful as he, ever love something as raggedly damaged as she. It was unthinkable to her. **_

_**Seeing the earnest look in his eyes, she had to rethink her previous thoughts. She knew he loved Starbuck, even with all her wonderful flaws. Was it possible for him to love her as his friend too, regardless of all her previous damage? Could he really love her as his friend, even though she was a monster? She truly hoped so. She needed him. The thought that it was possible caused a small smile to hover on her lips. To have him love her in any capacity seemed like a blessing from the God Apollo, himself. **_

_**Still she was not willing to accept what he seemed to want to offer her. Even if he didn't understand what she was, she did. Her gifts set her apart, a freak. No man could want that. It was time to release her fantasy of ever being able to truly have him. He was meant for better people than herself. **_

_**Seeing his lips tighten as he tried to shift, she took note of his obvious pain. She'd kicked him very hard. Now was as good a time as any for him to be reminded of what she was. Slowly reaching out a hand to his sternum she watched for his reaction. He never flinched. He simply continued to look into her eyes, with complete trust. She was relieved he wasn't afraid of her. As her hand made contact with his tender flesh, she felt his muscles reflexively tighten. But still his face was filled with trust. Closing her eyes, she began to pull his pain away from him and thru herself. **_

_**When Lee saw her brows furrow and felt the tingling sensation on his sternum, he finally realized what she was doing. He'd seen her do this before, although he wasn't sure she'd been aware he'd seen. As his pain decreased, he watched her face. When he saw her other hand move to her own sternum, he realized just what was happening. She was somehow pulling his pain thru herself. He couldn't allow her to do that, even if it was her who injured him. Ultimately it was his own fault. When he tried to pull her hand away from his chest, she shook her head in the negative. Begrudgingly he allowed her to continue.**_

_**When she was done, Lee pulled both her hands towards himself. He needed to see how badly she'd injured herself. Since she'd already reached out to him, he figured turnabout was fair play. Initially she resisted.**_

"_**Lee, I'm fine. Really." she insisted**_

"_**Abby, your hands are still covered in blood. Do you really think I'm going to buy that?" Lee countered.**_

"_**Fine Lee. Take a look, if you insist. But I'm not hurt. I promise." she said with resignation.**_

_**When Lee used a discarded towel he'd seen, he got confused. He saw the blood all over her porcupine. He saw the blood all over her hands. It was probably even on him, by now. So where were the cuts? Why, when he gently wiped her hands clean, were there no cuts or even any bruising? He raised he eyes back to hers. "How? I know what I saw Abby. So explain this to me." **_

_**Tabby noted he didn't sound frightened, only confused. "It's magic Lee. Remember? I'm a freak." she said as she lowered her head once more. She was waiting for Lee to push her away. When he didn't, but continued to hold onto her hands she slowly raised her face.**_

_**Lee's chest tightened at hearing her tone. How could she think of herself like that? First a monster and now a freak. Didn't she realize she was wonderful? Her gifts were a blessing. Her scars were only a sign of her strength. He waited until she raised her head to speak. "So it's magic." he began with a gentle smile, only to continue with authority. "But you are NOT a freak. Do you hear me? You're not a freak."**_

_**All Tabby could do is give him a resigned nod. It was clear to her, he wasn't willing to accept the obvious. What she didn't realize, couldn't realize, was Lee's totally sincerity. He was well aware of what she could do, but he never thought of her as a freak. He saw her as gifted, blessed.**_

"_**So are you ever going to tell me what this workout was really about?" Lee said, deciding to change the subject now that he knew they were both going to be alright.**_

"_**First Lee, I need to apologize to you. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you, I promise." she said earnestly.**_

"_**I'm well aware of that Abby. So who did you think I was?" he said with an encouraging smile.**_

"_**That's really not important." when she saw his face fill with scepticism, she reaffirmed, "Really, it doesn't matter."**_

"_**Alright then, tell me what does matter. I saw your little confrontation with Baltar, outside the conference room. Then I saw your hasty flight to the gym. Why were you in such a state when I entered." he questioned.**_

"_**You saw me talking with Baltar?" when she saw his nod, she let out a deep sigh. "He's going to win, Lee. It may not look that way at first, but… he's going to win." she said with resignation and a trace of fear.**_

"_**Abby, the election is still two days away. It's anybodies guess who the next President will be. I'm still putting my cubits down that Roslin will pull this one off." Lee tried to encourage her.**_

_**Abby continued as if Lee had never spoken. "And when he does, he's going to 'order' all the civilians down to the surface. And where as I'd like nothing more than to spend some time down there myself; I have no intention of staying down there. I will not be forced to stay there or anywhere, no matter what that pompous little man thinks. Even him being the President is not enough to control me, no matter what he may foolishly think. I simply will not allow it. No man will EVER control me. NO man will ever OWN me." she finished with a bitter twist to her lips.**_

_**Lee could see how badly her conversation with Baltar had effected her. He tried to calm her, while her last two comments rang loudly thru his mind. "Abby its going to be ok. Even if he somehow became President, though I seriously doubt he will, he can't order everyone down to the surface. This is still a democratic society. If you don't want to move to the surface, then you won't." he said earnestly.**_

"_**Lee. You don't understand. He will be the President. There is no doubt." when she saw the confusion clearly written on his face, she decided to tell him what she knew. "While I was waiting outside the conference room, I decided to kill some time by wandering with my mind. …I saw him win, Lee. I saw it. It was the strangest thing. At first I saw Laura win, but there was something shadowing her. In the next moment I saw your father congratulate that mad man. He was telling Baltar to be thankful and to let sleeping dogs lie, or something to that effect. I'm not sure what he meant by that. Next I was seeing Baltar take the Oath of Office. Directly after, I heard him telling everyone we were going to be staying here. That we were all going to settle here on this rock. Lee that can't happen. I felt the ship rock violently just before being slammed into a bulkhead. There's something wrong with staying here. I feel it! …and then, …and then he was telling me, no ordering me, to pack my belongings. He was ordering me to move down to the planet. I tried to deny him, but he looked over to his… …He demanded I had to obey him in every way. That because I am a civilian, his word is to be my law. I'd rather die first, than to do that mad man's bidding. Somehow this is all his fault, even if he never intended it to be."**_

_**Lee may not understand how she knew, but he did believe her, none the less. He'd already seen her do too many things to not believe her. But there was no reason for her to panic. Even if, correction when, Baltar became President; she would not be forced to relocate to the surface, unless she wanted to. The fact she didn't want to, he found very curious. With all he knew of her, he figured she'd be on the first shuttle down there. She could surround herself with living nature on the surface. But it was clear to him now, that wasn't what she wanted to do. And what was that about 'something wrong with staying here'? What was wrong? And how could any of this now or in the future be Baltar's fault? What did she feel? What did she think she knew?**_

_**Figuring he could only deal with the concrete at the moment, he tried to reassure her once again. "Abby if what you say is true, and I have no reason to doubt you, then he still can't force to move down there. Like I said before, this is still a democratic society. He can't make you relocate to the surface. …And if he tries, you know I'll have your back. ….So will the Admiral." **_

_**At seeing the tension slowly fade from her face, he suddenly remembered what his father had asked him, just as he was leaving the conference room. "So, are you ready to go see the Old Man? He asked if we could stay here long enough to join him and Starbuck for dinner. I told him we would, but if you'd rather just head back to the Pegasus, I can make the required excuses."**_

"_**No don't do that. It's been such a long time since I've seen either of them. I really miss not being able to eat with your father. He always seems to have a way of making me feel like I'm really a part of a family, his family." She managed a warm smile.**_

_**There it was again. That tightening in his chest, at hearing of the close bond his father had with Abby. Pushing it aside, he rose to his feet. Reaching out a hand to help Tabby to her feet, he was glad she accepted it. With no conscious thought, he turned to lead her out of the gym without letting go. It wasn't until she gave a slight tug on his hand that he even realized he was still holding hers. When he noticed he immediately, if not a little reluctantly, let her go. **_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**The day of the election finally came. Tabby had spent the last two days working once more in the Pegasus' Life Station. But with her shift now over and the votes starting to be counted on the Galactica, Tabby found she was reluctant to leave. It wasn't because she was curious or anxious about the election's outcome. She already knew what the outcome would be. Because of that, she was well past being anxious. She was frightened. She needed something to keep her mind busy and not think of what Baltar's first foolish moves would be. **_

_**When Doctor Saunders rounded one of the curtains, he saw Tabitha changing the linens on one of the recovery beds. Why was she still here? he wondered. Her shift had ended almost an hour ago. Not wanting to tire her out so soon after being released back to duty, he hastily shooed her on her way. No need to give the new Commander any reason to become angry with him.**_

_**Tabby was at a loss of what to do. Wandering into her bunkroom, she saw the guys were all in the middle of a card game with some men she was unfamiliar with. Plopping down on her bunk, she stared at the vines and flowers she managed to paint into every available space. She was worried about how she could manage to defy Baltar. But defy him she would. In the past two days the bad feeling she'd first felt outside the conference room only increased. She didn't even try to understand it. She simply accepted it as truth. She knew something bad was about to happen. She also knew, in time, something bad would happen down on the surface. Just as she knew Baltar would somehow ultimately be responsible for both.**_

_**When Lee entered the bunkroom looking for Abby, she wasn't the first to notice him, Hardball was. When the pilot called for 'attention on deck', all the men at the table quickly stood.**_

"_**At ease, gentlemen. I've no intention of busting up your game. I'm only here to see if Abby would like to help me with my paperwork, like she usually does." Lee said amicably. Then he looked over to Abby's bunk. He'd had a feeling tonight was going to be difficult for her, it being election night and all. **_

_**Lee also had to admit he'd missed her. Since she'd been released back to duty, she no longer required going to the Observation Lounge daily. That being so, he hadn't seen her since they got back from the Galactica two days ago. He'd grown used to having her take her evening meals with him. He also missed not seeing her napping on his couch, as he filled out endless stacks of paperwork. In the past two days he barely managed to keep up with the necessary reports. Unlike before, when she would be there in the room, he seemed to have no trouble completing all the necessary forms, files and reports, with time to spare. She had a unique way of keeping him focused.**_

_**For Tabby, it was like no one else was even in the room, once she noticed Lee standing there. Quickly she pulled her shoes back on and scooted off her bunk. She was so focused on Lee, she never noticed the looks pass back and forth between some of the men at the table. But Lee did. He was pleased to note that Comet and Hardball didn't seem too happy with the other three men's implied expressions. From the looks both Comet and Hardball were throwing their way, Lee was confident all would be handled appropriately within channels. **_

_**As Lee led Abby out into the passage, he gave one last look back at both Hardball and Comet. Both men gave their Commander a quick nod, to indicate they understood and would handle the situation. Lee gave a slight nod in return. Then moved to walk beside Tabby.**_

"_**I thought we'd walk for a bit before heading back to work on the paperwork. How does that sound to you?" he asked her as if this was something they did every day. In a way it was. But instead of a walk around the ship, they usually had been heading for her daily 'star bath'. But a walk was just what Tabby felt she needed right now. It never ceased to amaze her that Lee seemed to know and understand what she needed. She gave him a glowing smile as her answer and they headed out to wander the ships passages.**_

_**ooooooooooooooo**_

_**Back in the bunkroom the three other men passed knowing looks back and forth. Finally one of them couldn't help himself. **_

"_**So that's why the pretty little vixen won't give us the time of day. She's been saving herself up for our Commander." The other two were about to add to the locker room type banter until the speaker found himself knocked out of his chair by a well placed foot.**_

_**Comet stood glowering over the fallen man. "You will not speak like that of Miss Tabitha. She's a fine woman. Do you understand?" here he indicated himself and Hardball, "We won't tolerate it. She's not some dockside whore for you to fantasize about. She the most loyal, unselfish, compassionate person we know." Comet barked out.**_

"_**Let's not forget the most vicious, brutal and deadly when provoked." threw in Hardball.**_

"_**That woman? Deadly? Man I'd like her to be the last thing I see. I can just imagine how she 'kills' the Commander. Think she'll give me a shot once she gets bored with his 'by the book' tight ass ways? If she's the reward, maybe I should become the Commander of this ship." another man laughed.**_

_**This time it was Hardball who knocked the foolish man out of his chair. "You fool. If she heard you talking right now, you'd be either unconscious or dead. Don't you remember what she did to those marines Cain let loose on the Galactica's Cylon or to the marines who roughed up those Galactica prisoners a few months back?" spat Hardball**_

_**Suddenly the three other occupants of the room began to sober. The last who had as yet to speak finally joined the conversation. "You mean that was her? But she's so tiny."**_

_**It was Comet who answered. "Yeah, that she is. But don't let that fool you, it was her. I saw it with my own eyes. She took out four marines right in front of me. All I could do was watch."**_

_**From Hardball, " And as for her 'growing bored', don't count on it in this lifetime. How many women do you know that are willing to kill, just to protect you? That's exactly what she did, here in this very room. When two men came calling in the middle of the night to put a hurt onto Apollo, it was Tabitha who took them out like a rabid animal. It was only because of Apollo, that she didn't rip that man's head clean off. No boys, I'd definitely set my sights on easier pastures. She's not the type of woman to provoke or corner."**_

_**Once the interested men realized exactly who she was and what she could do, they understood none of them stood a chance with the little lady. The two on the floor picked themselves back up and sat back down at the center table. Comet and Hardball gave each other a nod and Comet reshuffled the cards. They were here to play cards, so that's what they were going to do. But both men would be sure to keep a watchful eye on these three. Their Commander had all but ordered them to watch over Tabitha. Both men admitted that wasn't necessary. They'd look out for her regardless. They both liked and respected her too much not to.**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**In the days that followed the election, Lee decided it best to keep Abby close whenever she wasn't on duty. Everything she'd told him was going to happen, had so far. Baltar had won, after it first appeared Roslin had. Directly after Baltar was sworn into Office, he made the executive order to move the civilians down to the surface as soon as possible. Then like Abby had predicted, tragedy struck. Cloud Nine exploded. But still she seemed nervous about heading down to the surface. It was as if she knew there was still more to come. He truly hoped her instincts were wrong this time. He didn't think what was left of the Human Race could take anymore setbacks.**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**_tbc_**


	42. pt 4: c1

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 4**

**Chapter one**

**Guias had his belongings on Colonial One within an hour of taking the Oath of Office. It took him even less time to unpack. After dismissing his aide and asking his security staff to wait outside, he was finally alone. Guias couldn't help his giddy reaction to finally being alone on Colonial One. He was like a child in a candy store.**

"**You see Guias? I told you, all you needed to do is have faith. Just trust in God's plan." came the sultry voice Guias knew so well. He hadn't seen her since he'd made his first Executive Order to move the civilians down to the planet. He was curious where she disappeared to. He was almost sure she'd have stayed by his side.**

**Suddenly the ship rocked violently, throwing him to the carpeted floor. The lights in the room blinked out, leaving him in total darkness. "What's happening?" he said in near panic. He could hear someone pounding on the outer door, but was too frightened to understand what was being said. "Tell me. What's happening."**

"**Relax Guias. It's all part of God's plan. You set this in motion. Remember?" The Blond woman said smoothly, almost tiredly. **

**In less than a minute, that seemed more like hours to Guias, the emergency lights came on line. Just after the emergency lights blinked to life, one of the men from his security detail managed to activate the door. After the man confirmed the President was secure, he returned to his post just outside the door. That's when the Presidential phone began to buzz.**

"**Aren't you going to answer that Mr. President?" the blond said, her voice conveying she found his fear humorous.**

**Looking at her pointedly, he gave her an exaggerated nod and moved to pick up the handset. "Dr. Baltar. …I mean President Baltar. To whom am I speaking with?" his voice squeaked.**

"**Mr. President. This is the Admiral. We've just lost Cloud Nine. Our radiological alarm has been activated."**

"**What do you mean we've just lost Cloud Nine? Where did it go? And why would your radiological alarm be activated? Look Admiral, something just happened to Colonial One. Our ship was just rocked violently and we seem to have lost power. I'm standing here with only the emergency lights on." Guias said, sounding completely lost.**

"**What I'm telling you is Cloud Nine just exploded. Our sensors indicate it was from a nuclear device. We are not detecting any life signs. Is that clear enough for you 'mr. president'?" Bill tone when saying 'mr. president' made it very clear how little he thought of the man's current status.**

"**Oh, …I see. Well carry on. If there's anything I can do, let me know." Guias chirped, then quickly disconnected, in case the Admiral did want him to do something. Guias ran the new information around in his head. Cloud Nine was gone. She was on Cloud Nine. Oh my God, she's gone. …Wait a minute. Nuclear device? He'd given the nuclear warhead to her. Oh no, what had he done? As soon as that thought finally struck his mind, he looked over to the Blond. What he saw gave him chills. She was wearing a calculating smile, and little else.**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**Moving the civilians down to the surface was a lot more work than Guias had anticipated. Fortunately Zerek did most of the heavy thinking on the project. That left Guias to deal with his own needs, most of the time. But Zerek insisted on him being present whenever the Corum was in session. The inner workings of political squabbling was never to Baltar's taste, but he managed to conceal his ever growing boredom. **

**Zerek also insisted he be present whenever there were dealings with the Admiral. This Guias understood and actually relished. He enjoyed being able to control Adama. Though he was intelligent enough to realize the military aspect was still entirely Adama's domain. But still, Adama was to provide safety to the Fleet Guias himself was now in charge of. For Guias, this was a heady sensation.**

**Three weeks after Baltar took office, he made his first trip down to the surface. He was curious how much progress was being made. Already there were tons of equipment on the ground. Several tents maybe 40 in all, some large and some small, were in evidence. It was beginning to look like a tiny tent village. **

**Several people were out beyond the so called village. As Guias looked on in curiosity, he realized they were planting. Wonderful, he thought. But if it had been up to him, he would have chosen a more fertile looking location. Quickly he banished that type of thinking. His father was the farmer, not him. He'd crawled out of the dirt. He much preferred the clean environment of a lab.**

**Already it looked as if some industrious souls had stamped out a wide dirt roadway of sorts down the middle of the village. There were several other similar roads jutting off the main, like ribs. Along the main thoroughfare, Guias saw there were lights strung at even intervals. He knew they still had not set up the large generators, but he was pleased to see the lights were already strung in anticipation. **

**All in all, he was pleased with the progress. He was hoping he'd be able to move more people down here within the week. All he was waiting for was the main generator to come on line. If he was going to make his deadline of having a Ground Breaking ceremony down here in two months time, he needed to get more people down here to establish this site more fully. **

**His plan was to have enough tents, to be used as housing and other facilities, before the ceremony. The ceremony would be the catalyst to get the rest of the civilians to make the move to the surface. Even without the facilities, Guias didn't seem to be having a problem with getting the civilians to move down here. They were all but lining up to come down here already. Yes, things were going just as he planned. Well as she convinced him to plan, he amended as he saw his Blond slinking about the generator. **

**Seeing her, he quickly altered his current course to move towards her. Her sultry smile always had an effect on him. He could feel the heat raising up from his collar at the mere sight of that smile. **

**Oooooooooooooooo**

"**Come on Tab's. Don't make me go down to that ceremony all by myself. Helo already agreed to stay in the Galactica's CIC while the Old Man heads down to the surface." Kara pleaded.**

"**If Bill is going down there, then you won't be alone. Besides you'll have Sam. What could you need me for?" Tabby said patiently.**

"**The Old Man is probably going to spend all his time with Roslin, and you know it. As for Sammy? Well you've got me there. But still, it could be fun. Get you out of the house, so to speak." Kara said while wiggling her eyebrows.**

"**I don't know Kara. You know how much I hate being in the middle of a crowd. Plus I'd just end up being a third wheel for everybody. No, I don't think I want to get stuck down there all by myself. You go. Have fun." Tabby answered.**

**Neither realized the Admiral had rounded the corner and had heard their conversation. Both women jumped at hearing his voice. "Nonsense. You're both going. If I have to listen to that man's speech, so do you girls. You don't think I want to suffer his drivel alone, do you?" he said in his gravely voice, that was only softened by a slight quirking of his lips.**

"**No Sir." . "No Bill" both women said simultaneously **

"**Alright then. Starbuck I expect to see you down there after you've completed your Cap. And as for you Tabitha. You'd best be heading back to the Pegasus to get yourself ready; unless you're planning on heading down there from the Galactica."**

"**No Bill, I wasn't planning on heading there from here. I wanted to talk to you about something before heading back to the Pegasus. That is if you have the time." **

"**Of course. Walk with me." Bill responded, giving her one of his rare smiles. After Starbuck gave both a parting grin, they began to walk towards the CIC.**

"**What's on your mind, Tabitha?" Bill said, while looking at her from the corner of his eye.**

"**Well actually there are a few things. But first… about George. Bill he wants to return from the surface. He's in the military, not a civilian, so you should be able to bring him back. He wants to be reassigned to the Pegasus. Will you do that?"**

**Bill rose a single brow. He was curious as to why it was her and not George making this request. Had he missed something somewhere along the way? He knew these two were close, but…**

"**Bill, come on. That's not the reason why and you know it." Tabby hadn't even tried to read him. She didn't need to, to see what he was thinking. On this rare occasion, Bill's thoughts had been plainly written on his face.**

"**Alright, I'll bite. Why does he want to leave the surface? Why does he want to be reassigned to the Pegasus? And why is it that you're the one doing the asking?" Bill asked.**

"**Why, why and why. Well he's not the surface type of man. He's always been more comfortable on a ship, whether it be on the water or in space. Land makes him kind of jittery, if you know what I mean. I suspect it is much the same with you." here she gave him a cheeky grin. "As for the Pegasus. Well no offence to you or your son, but he feels better when he can 'see' that I'm safe. For some reason the big ox won't accept I can take care of myself. I think he sees me kind of like his … niece? Or something to that effect." she said, her grin still in place.**

"**Ok, I can see all that. But why are you asking me this, instead of him?" Bill needed to know.**

"**Well after the last time he saw you. … You can be rather intimidating, you know." she watched him raise a single brow again in question. "Well if you remember correctly, the last time you saw him was when he brought me to your quarters. When the Pegasus jumped away. He later told me the look on your face … well he said if you hadn't taken me from him, he was sure you'd have flogged him yourself." Now she watched his other brow rise to meet the first. "His words, I swear. … I didn't know they still did that punishment on ships." she said as her brow crinkled in the center.**

"**We don't. I assure you." was Bill's immediate response. But as he continued to look at this unique woman before him, he began to see the humor of the situation. That monstrously huge man was having this tiny woman do his asking, because George was intimidated by him. Suddenly he couldn't contain himself. He began to laugh. Tabby was right there with him, as she too saw the same humor Bill did. **

**Pulling himself back together, he gave her a nod. "Alright. I'll have him brought back from the surface once he's completed installing the updated control panels to the generators. And I'll have him assigned to the Pegasus. Let him try and keep a handle on you. That will serve the man right." Bill said, his voice still filled with humor. Looking at Tabitha, he realized there was still something else on her mind. "What else did you want to ask me, Tabitha?"**

**Noticing she now looked slightly uncomfortable, he came to a complete stop. Walking over toward the bulkhead, he signaled her to join him. "What is it Tabitha? You should know by now, you can say anything to me." he said in a paternal comforting tone. **

"**Well, …uh …you see …" she stalled. Now that she was here, she wasn't exactly sure how to broach the subject. Running several versions thru her head, she discarded them just as quickly. How exactly was she supposed to broach the subject of his son's personal affairs? If Lee had any idea she was here about to ask what she was, he'd be furious with her. But she was determined. Lee needed to have someone. He needed to feel wanted and needed. He needed someone to hold at the end of the day. He needed someone who he could talk to about whatever was on his mind. Someone who'd never judge him or strike out at him. Someone he could count on to always be there for him, no matter what happened. Someone to watch his back but also be gentle enough to touch his heart.**

"**Tabitha, it's been my experience that short and to the point is always the best course of action. So tell me. What did you need to ask me?" Bill said, his gravely voice growing softer.**

"**Right. Short and to the point. Exactly. …ummm ... Well you see, it's about Lee." she hazard a quick glance at Bill's face, then looked back at the wall above his shoulder.**

**Bill figured he understood where she was going with this. And as far as he was concerned, it was about time these two got their act together. It was as plain as the nose on his face how these two felt for each other. It only seemed it was the two of them that didn't have a clue how they felt for the other or how the other felt for them. **

**He'd watched Lee try to resist her after his 'space walk', even to the point of avoidance. Though why Lee had done that was never clear to Bill. But when Tabitha had been in danger, Lee was like a man possessed. In Life Station, even he couldn't keep Lee away from her. Lee seemed undone by seeing Tabitha so helpless. True seeing her that way had affected him also, but nothing like Lee. When Lee had discovered Tabitha hadn't been going to the Observation Lounge, he'd become livid and immediately demanded she be sent to the Pegasus, so he could take care of her. **

**Bill had also seen the way Tabitha watched over his son. He was well aware she'd done so from the time she'd come to be with them. Sure he knew she was highly protective of those she cared about. He remembered clearly what she'd done to those who'd foolishly beaten Helo, while he was in the Pegasus' brig. But in that instance, she did so out of a desire for justice. She never considered the danger she placed herself into. But with Lee? For Lee? He'd never seen anyone so dedicated to the single purpose of protecting a single soul the way she was with Lee. She continuously looked out for not only his physical well being but his heart and soul. He knew it wasn't logical, but he never felt he needed to fear for his son, as long as Tabitha was there to watch over him. **

"**You see Bill, …I was wondering if you were going to allow Dee to attend the ceremony?" she finally managed to squeeze out in a rush.**

"**What?" Bill didn't think he heard her correctly. He couldn't have. Why was she asking if Dee would be at the ceremony?**

**Now that she'd finally gotten it out the first time, it seemed easier to repeat. "Dee, Bill. Is she going to be down at the ceremony?"**

"**Why?" Bill was already afraid he knew her answer. Was Tabitha really trying to set his son up with another woman? Why in Zeus' name would she try and do that? Had she gone completely mad? …Then it hit him. This was Tabitha's way of continuing to help his son. For some reason, she'd decided Lee needed a woman in his life. And for some unknown reason, she never even considered herself. Why she hadn't he had no idea. But he knew without a doubt that is just what she'd done.**

**After a short pause, Tabitha took a deep breath to answer Bill's question of why she wanted to know. "Because Bill. I am well aware of her interest in Lee. She's been mooning over Lee for months now. She's a good woman. She may seem soft, but I sense a strength in her. …She's beautiful, gentle and sweet." Here Tabby stumbled to a halt. After a moment she regained her resolve, and continued. "I think she'd be good for Lee. He needs someone. Someone he can feel comfortable enough to talk to. Someone who can make him feel needed but is strong enough to stand on their own." she faltered once more, but her determination to help Lee made her continue. "He needs someone …he can desire. …….Someone whole." she finally finished.**

**To her credit, she managed to say everything without her voice cracking a single time. As Bill looked into her eyes, he was well aware of what this act had cost her. He didn't need his years of experience from being a Commander of men to understand. He didn't need his years of experience from being a father to understand. Letting the one you love go, so they could find happiness elsewhere was something he'd experienced first hand. As much as he wanted to shake some sense into her, he'd never been more proud of anyone in his life. **

"**She's requested permission to go planet side for the ceremony. I have yet to grant her permission." his voice even more gravely than usual, as he tried to work past the tightening in his throat.**

**Tabby looked him square in the eyes, hers he noticed seemed to shimmer like polished amethysts in the passageway lights. Although her face seemed too tight, she managed to lift her lips into a small smile that never seemed to reach her eyes. He watched her take a deep breath and slowly let it back out. **

"**Then tell me, for your son's sake, you will grant her permission. He's been too lonely for far to long Bill. It's not healthy for him."**

**Bill's throat tightened. He could see the pain she was trying so hard to hide from him. He knew she loved his son. Knew she loved him more than anything else in the Universe. And here she was trying to put him with another woman. He could see it tearing at her very soul to do this, but he also knew it was something she felt she had to do. He could have easily denied Dee permission to go planet side. But he knew that wouldn't be the end of her attempted matchmaking. What it would end would be her trust in him. He couldn't allow that. Bill knew if Lee did take Dee, Tabitha was going to need him more than ever before. Reluctantly Bill agreed. **

"**Thank you, Bill." Tabby said, her voice only slightly betraying her pain. With that she moved as if to give him a hug but changed her mind in the last moment. Bill was having none of that. He reached out to enfold her in his beefy arms, holding her tight. More than ever, he knew she needed this reaffirmation of affection. When he felt her arms finally reach around him to return the hug, his emotions were conflicted. **

**On one hand he was grateful she'd returned the gesture. Glad she was still willing to accept his fatherly affections. On the other, he felt guilty as hell for assisting her in her own plot. All he could hope for was Lee not co-operating in her well intended scheme. But she had a point about Dee. Dee was beautiful in her own way. She was also gentle and sweet. He only hoped Lee realized that wasn't what he wanted, what he needed.**

**Lee needed a woman who was not only gentle and sweet, but compassionate. Something Bill discovered Dee only had in short supply. Lee needed a woman who could handle herself in any type of situation. A woman who could defend herself. Another area Bill realized the petty officer was lacking. Bill didn't blame Dee for that, it was just the way it was. Dee was a communications expert, not a field operative. Lee needed a woman who not only needed him but was also capable of watching his back. In other words, Lee needed a woman with more fire in her veins. Someone capable of not only taking care of his son, but who could also handle his son's mercurial moods and temperament. A woman who could make his son feel alive. A beautiful woman such as Tabitha was.**

**After a few moments absorbing Bill's fatherly affection, Tabby pulled back. Clearing her throat, she could only manage a stiff nod, before she quickly moved away. Bill watched her until she turned around the corner and out of sight. After taking a few moments to regain his stoic composure, he continued on his way to the CIC. He had to check in on the latest happenings, before readying himself for the ceremony. He also needed to give permission for Dee to attend. Even the thought of doing so left a sour taste in his mouth, but he'd promised Tabitha.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	43. pt 4: c2

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 4**

**Chapter 2**

**When the Admiral told her she would be allowed to attend the Ground Breaking Ceremony, Dee was hard pressed to contain her excitement. Finally she'd be able to see Lee in a non official capacity again. She was well aware there would be countless people surrounding them, Starbuck and Tabitha included, but she saw this as her chance to show him she'd do very nicely by his side. Knowing she'd have little time to get herself ready after her shift, she began to consider how best to present herself to Apollo. She wasn't quite sure if he'd be more receptive to her in her dress blues or civilian clothes. She finally decided on her dress blues, thinking that would be how he'd be dressed. To her way of thinking, it would make them appear more like a couple if they were dressed similarly. That settled, she was finally able to concentrate on her work. **

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**Lee made his way down to the Pilot's quarters. He was confused why Abby hadn't shown up at his quarters already. It was nearing the time for them to head down to the planet. Figuring it was some strange woman type ritual, to keep a man waiting, he decided it best to hurry her along. Lee had just gotten off the phone with his father, who'd insisted on seeing him and Abby, once they landed. Lee wasn't sure why his father had insisted on that, seeing as how he knew his father had already seen Abby once today. But Lee knew better than to question. The Admiral would be heading down to the surface, at any moment. Lee knew better than to keep his father waiting too long. **

**When he neared the bunkroom, he heard voices filtering out into the passageway. Curious, he stood just out of sight to hear what was being said within.**

"**Come on Tabitha. Tell us you're not going to the ceremony dressed like that. We've got it on good authority, there is to be a huge party afterwards." one of the men all but whined. Lee thought it sounded like Hardball.**

"**What's wrong with the way I'm dressed? Everything is covered and fits properly. Besides, you've never complained about my attire before?" Tabby's voice was only slightly raised in her confusion.**

"**Exactly. Everything is covered, from your ankles to your neck. Even your hair looks stuffy. This is supposed to be a party. You're not headed out on a work shift you know." that was Comet's voice filled with exasperation. So this was why Abby hadn't made it to his quarters already. Her bunkmates were trying to be her fashion police. **

"**Well how would you expect me to dress? It's not as if this event is being held in a ball room, you both know. And hey, what's wrong with wearing my hair up in a bun? It's practical. It will probably be very dusty down there." Lee could tell Abby was growing frustrated by the men's unasked for assistance. He'd noticed ever since he'd known her, she definitely wasn't the 'primping' type. But as far as he was concerned, she didn't need to primp. Lee liked the fact she didn't need to smear her face with makeup. Hers was a natural beauty. **

"**How bout you wear that skirt I saw in your locker? That would seem more festive, don't you agree Comet?" to that, Lee heard Abby let out a huge breath. As much as he hated to hear Abby's growing frustration, he had to appreciate her bunkmates input. He too wanted to see how she would look dressed more feminine.**

"**Fine. I'll put on the skirt and blouse. OK? But I really don't see the point. It's not as if there's going to be anyone to notice how I look, now is there." her tone clearly indicating how exasperated she'd become. **

**Lee was able to hear both men chuckling while Abby slammed about in her locker, as she retrieved the different outfit. It was easy for him to picture the scene inside the room. Abby would be yanking her clothes out of her locker to begrudgingly change and both men would be reveling in their victory. It really was a rare thing to see Abby so riled, she was usually so calm. But when she did get, how did George put it? - 'all up in a dander', it was …entertaining. **

**When Lee entered, he gave both men a nod which they returned. Lee was well aware before entering, how Abby would be dressed. He was sure she'd be wearing her typical cargo pants, boots and one of her ever present flannel shirts. Glancing in her direction, he had to hold back his smile. There, just as he'd expected, was the black t-shirt and knotted flannel. He also took note of her cargo pants and boots. Seeing her original outfit, Lee had to admit she filled it out quite nicely. **

**After giving her enough time to change into her new outfit, the three men turned around to assess her new appearance. She was still standing with her back facing the three other men in the room. Looking at Tabby in her multi-colored peasant skirt and purple peasant blouse, Lee was glad her bunkmates had badgered her into changing. She'd have to be more comfortable in this loose attire than she would have been before. After she finished off her new look by loosening her hair, she finally turned around. All three men couldn't help but stare. **

"**What?! Now what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Abby said with growing irritation.**

**Lee was momentarily stunned by the sight of her. In her agitation, her cheeks were filled with color and her eyes seemed to sparkle. The color of her blouse not only brought out the amethyst shade of her eyes; but showed off the dusky tan tone of her skin. It wasn't until he heard Abby almost growl in frustration, that he came back to his senses.**

"**Nothings wrong with what you're wearing, Abby. It's just …" Lee tried to explain.**

"**Oh sweet Artemis. You look just like a gypsy of old." Comet blurted.**

**Lee had to agree. With that outfit and her long black curling hair, her dusky tanned skin and elfin features, that is exactly what she looked like. **

"**Well of course I do, you dolt. That's what I am." Tabby said with a roll of her eyes. Reaching back into her locker, she pulled out a thin leather throng covered with beads, for her hair. She refused to let her hair remain completely unchecked for the duration of the ceremony. She'd been told there was usually a decent breeze down on the planet. Quickly pulling the sides of her hair back around to the back, she wove the throng into place. **

"**So, am I suitable for this excursion now?" she asked her bunkmates, her frustration clear.**

**Lee thought how she did her hair, was the perfect finishing touch. It looked wild and free, much the way he saw her. There were a few tendrils that refused to be tamed. They had slipped free to frame her face. "I think you're dressed perfectly, Abby." Lee managed in an even tone. When she looked at him directly, he had to swallow before continuing. "My father has requested we meet him as soon as we land. He's probably already there by now, so we shouldn't keep him waiting." He held out his hand toward the door as a signal for her to get a move on. **

**After she hastily snatched up her only pair of sandals, she made her way towards Lee and the door. Quickly she glided past Lee's outstretched hand. She knew he was offering to escort her by her elbow, as a friendly sign of affection. It was something she'd noticed him doing more and more recently. The problem was, she was having a harder time convincing herself that's the only way she saw him, wanted him. But she wasn't a fool. She knew it didn't matter how she felt or how much she cared or even how much she wanted him. She wasn't who he wanted, wasn't who he could or should ever want. She realized exactly how broken she was, even if he didn't. **

**She knew he trusted her to be his friend and only that. She was safe to be around. She never wanted to take that away from him. She'd convinced herself Lee only wanted to spend so much time with her, due to him feeling so lonely. That's why she enlisted Bill's help in making sure Dee would be on the surface for the ceremony. She wanted, no, needed Lee to be happy. She was willingly putting his needs before her own. She couldn't allow herself to selfishly continue to hold Lee back. She'd managed to convince herself Lee could be happy with Dee. And to her, if Lee was happy, she could then be happy for him. That would have to be enough. She knew she had no right to ever ask for more than that.**

**As much as she craved to feel his hand on her elbow, she knew she couldn't allow it. She'd already set into motion the means of giving him what she felt he really needed. She dare not put any wrinkles into her well thought out plan. She couldn't risk that for him. Dee should be waiting down there on the planet.**

**At first Lee was confused as to why Abby ignored his offered hand. But then he figured she was either still miffed about what had happened in the bunkroom or she was anxious about heading down to the surface. She'd told him several times over the last weeks, that she wanted to go to the surface. But she was afraid she'd get stuck down there. Even after Lee tried to reassure her he wouldn't leave her down there after the ceremony, she was still hesitant about going. **

**In the end, it took his father's request to get her to attend this ceremony, much to Lee's annoyance. If his father hadn't insisted, Lee figured, Abby would have just pulled a double shift in Life Station. Looking at her now, he realized it didn't matter how she ended up being convinced. He was just happy she was actually going with him. To Lee's way of thinking this was something she needed. She needed to be surrounded by all the living nature on the surface. That she was accompanying him was just an added bonus.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**When Lee and Tabby arrived on the surface, they looked for the Admiral. Lee was growing more concerned and confused by the minute. The longer they were planet side the more anxious Abby seemed to get. When he tried to draw closer in an effort to reassure her, she would move farther away from him. Always keeping a consistent few feet between them. He found this behavior very odd, since she normally moved closer to him when she was nervous. **

**Finally they located the Admiral. He was standing next to Roslin, deep in conversation. As they approached, both his father and Laura abruptly stopped speaking. When they both turned to look at Lee and Tabby, Lee had the strangest feeling they'd been talking about the two of them. Lee tried to shake off the feeling, chastising himself for being paranoid.**

"**Lee, Tabitha, so nice to see you both." Laura said in her warm, diplomatic tone. Lee noticed her eyes kept moving between Abby and himself and then back to his father. Frak, stop being so paranoid. Lee thought to himself. **

**When he watched his father place an arm about Abby's shoulder and lead her off a short distance, Lee couldn't help the stab he felt in his chest that she'd accept his father's touch, but wouldn't even allow him to get close to her.**

**Laura was nothing if not observant. She was able to catch the flash of hurt on Lee's face when Bill moved off with Tabitha, before he quickly concealed it. So Bill, the old war horse, was right. Laura had to agree, there was much more than simple friendship between these two. Well at least from Apollo's side. She'd have to take the Admiral's word on Tabitha's feelings. But what mystified Laura was if Tabitha really felt the way Bill said, why was she trying to push another woman on Apollo? Laura decided this day may prove more interesting than she'd first assumed. **

**Realizing she needed to fill the lull in their conversation, Laura began to ask Apollo questions regarding his new command. She hoped to be able to distract him long enough for Bill to finish speaking with Tabitha. If she didn't, she had a feeling Lee would simply walk up and yank the tiny woman away from his father.**

"**Tabitha, I'm not sure this plan of yours is the right thing to do." Bill said in a quiet voice. He'd seen the look on her face when the two of them had approached. Both seemed unusually stiff.**

"**Bill, I already told you. Lee needs somebody. Dee seems to adore him and I'm well aware the two of them spent a lot of time together after his …space walk. She's perfect." **

**Bill wasn't sure just who she was trying to convince. Her tone seemed determined enough. Even her expression seemed full of determination, but her eyes seemed dull. Even in her festive clothing, she seemed anything but. But he realized there was nothing he could do to dissuade her from her current course. He only hoped she managed to come out of this in one piece and Lee didn't manage to co-operate with her good intentions.**

**Moving back towards Laura and his son, he purposely kept his arm about her shoulders. As he rejoined the pair, he placed Tabitha right at his son's side. Bill noted his son's expression immediately relax at having Tabitha close to his side. But when she twirled away from him a moment later, in a move anyone else would have considered natural exuberance and curiosity of their unknown surroundings, Bill and Lee knew differently. Lee's face once again became tense, while Bill tried to hide his disappointment. Laura, for her part, absorbed and cataloged each of their reactions.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Not long after finding the Admiral, Lee and Tabby ran into Starbuck and Sam. They wound up watching the ceremony all together. But shortly before Baltar concluded his speech, Dee joined the group. **

**Dee took note of the groups attire. She saw Sam was wearing cargo pants, military tanks, jacket and boots. Kara was dressed much the same. The two of them looked like an obvious couple. Lee was wearing his dress blues, just like herself. And then there was Tabitha. She stood out like a toothache in Dee's estimation. Inwardly Dee laughed at the foolish woman. Here Tabitha was, dressed as a gypsy, while standing next to Apollo in full dress blues. As far as Dee figured, Tabitha didn't have a clue how to be what Apollo wanted in a woman. She didn't even know how to dress properly for a man like Apollo, for Gods' sakes. Dee could feel her confidence grow.**

**Shortly after Baltar concluded his speech, Lee watched Tabby move away from the group. He was just about to follow, when Dee placed a hand on his arm and asked him something. Even though Dee's attention annoyed the hell out of him, he couldn't allow himself to be rude. Years of training had ingrained manors into his personal makeup. But still he wasn't willing to lose Abby in this crowd. He knew she felt nervous when she felt all boxed in. Taking the time to see where Abby had wandered off to, he was relieved she'd only gone to see George a few yards off. He knew it had been a long time since they'd seen each other. So he relaxed, giving them time to catch up. **

**Dee hadn't missed Apollo's protective gaze follow Tabitha as she made her way towards that man as big as a bear. It annoyed her that she didn't have Lee's undivided attention. Just what did she have to do to get him to look at her the way he did Tabitha? She wondered.**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**As the day wore on, the alcohol began to flow. Tables were set up, filled with food. It was clear from all the meat, there was plenty of wild game still nearby and the river was filled with fish. As the sun began to set, music began to flow thru the air. Several platforms had been set up for people to dance. All in all the atmosphere was lively and filled with the revelers laughter. Lee was only growing more tense.**

**Tabby had not rejoined the group. Sure she stayed near by. But she chose to spend her time with George, instead of with him or even Kara and Sam. Much to Lee's initial disappointment, Dee seemed to have no intention of joining another group. She seemed to constantly remain by his side. When Kara suggested they should go dance, Lee was initially reluctant. But hearing Abby's tinkling laughter off to the side and seeing Dee's hopeful expression, he finally agreed.**

**For the next several hours, they danced, ate and drank themselves almost to oblivion. Thru it all, Lee kept careful tabs on Abby's location. He knew George was more than capable to keeping her safe and out of trouble, but he couldn't seem to help himself.**

**Frak! There he goes again. Whenever that woman's laughter rang out thru the air, she felt Lee grow tense or miss a step. Dee inwardly fumed. Dee was also very aware of how Lee kept scanning the crowd outside the dance floor. She knew exactly what he was doing. He was constantly keeping tabs on 'that woman'. Dee wasn't used to competing for attention. She was well aware of how men saw her. She'd taken special care with fixing her hair and applying the right amount of makeup before heading down here. That woman wasn't even wearing any makeup! And if Dee was any judge, she'd swear Tabitha had spent next to no time with her hair. For Gods' sakes, it looked as if she'd just pulled the sides up out of her face and hastily bound it with that strange leather string. Dee figured the tiny woman looked as far from order and military precision as possible. Tabitha more closely resembled a wild creature.**

**As Lee led her towards one of the tables that was acting as a bar, Kara and Sam ambled over to get a new drink themselves. Dee felt justified with her assessment of Tabitha looking like a wild creature, a few moments later. **

**George seemed to have finally convinced Tabitha to dance. As the bear like man escorted the tiny woman onto the platform, Dee felt Lee's muscles momentarily tense. She was relieved when the bartender managed to draw Lee's attention away from the platform. Now that Lee was no longer looking at the platform, Dee sidled up close to him and wrapped her arm about his waist. She wanted Lee to only be concentrating on her. Dee still figured she had a pretty good chance of finding out if his call sign was justified or just hype. Looking Lee over, she figured he could easily live up to his call sign. Thinking about what she wanted his body to do to hers, Dee could feel her blood rush to her loins. **

"**She's really quite something when she lets her hair down and allows herself to feel the music. Don't you think?" Kara asked, appreciation clear in her voice. Kara recognized the classical piece. It was actually a very sad piece if you knew the story behind the lilting music. It was of a minor God who fell in love with a nymph. To be together, the nymph would need to convince Hera she was worthy. Kara was surprised at the odd choice in the music. But then again, if one didn't know the story behind it, it was a beautiful.**

**If Dee wasn't so afraid of Starbuck's reaction, she would have kicked the muscular blond pilot, for drawing Lee's attention back to Tabitha.**

**The group as a whole turned to see what Starbuck was referring to. Due to the classical style of the music, very few revelers chose to partake in this dance. That being so, there were only two other couples on the dance platform, along with Tabby and George. But after only the first few moments, even they moved off to the side to watch. None of the group standing near Starbuck knew which was more surprising; the fact that George was so agile and was able to keep up with Tabby or seeing her frolic about like a wood nymph of yore. **

**When Dee looked at the people standing around the platform, she was barely able to contain a growl. Tabitha was doing it again! She was claiming the attention of not only Apollo and 'her' group, but many of those who'd been standing near the platform. Dee in her anger and frustration wasn't even able to appreciate the beauty of Tabitha's enchanting dance. She couldn't appreciate the grace of Tabby's leaps and twirls. Didn't understand the meaning of her deep swoops. She actually found the emotional rhythmic moves Tabitha made to the classical music disturbing. **

**Meanwhile the others in her group looked on in fascination. Kara had seen Tabby dance in this manor several times in the past. Kara had once even suggested to Tabby she should try out for the Caprican Ballet. But Tabby had vigorously refused. She'd said music was meant to be felt and expressed by the listener, not dictated or choreographed by someone else.**

**As soon as the music ended, Tabby froze. It was almost like with the music ending she finally realized where she was. Kara and Lee saw her eyes dart around rapidly, just before she leapt off the dancing platform, followed closely by George. Dee was ready for Lee's movement. Just as Lee made the move to follow her, Dee placed her hand on his arm.**

"**Don't worry Apollo. I'm sure her 'bear' is more than able to keep up with her. …Besides, I'd like to dance some more. It's not everyday we get to celebrate." Dee said in a syrupy voice. **

**Much to Dee's chargin, Lee looked to Starbuck for direction. "She'll be fine Lee. George won't let anything happen to her and you know it. Just relax and enjoy the party." Starbuck assured her best friend. Man, is Lee wound extra tight today. He's even more tense than he usually was. Kara thought to herself. Of course she never bothered to figure out why he seemed so tense. To her this was just the way he was, even if it seemed more pronounced today.**

**When Lee heard Kara's exasperated assurance, he wanted to kick himself. Of course he knew Abby would be alright if she remained near George. What worried him was she may wander off from George. Seeing the look Starbuck was now giving him, he decided to control his over protective instincts. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Kara look so happy and carefree. He had absolutely no intention of spoiling this night for her, by his over protective nature. **

**Watching Kara move back onto the platform with Sam, Lee finally looked back down at the woman who was by his side. Dee looked up at him expectantly, a smile on her lips. Lee managed to keep his groan internal. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why he'd been saddled with Dee for the evening. But if he were to be fair, she had been good company. Taking one last look, to locate Abby, he led Dee back onto the platform.**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**Earlier that evening…………**

"**Ye mind telling me why yer not going back to that uppity man o' yours, Lassie?" George asked after the two of them had caught back up with the happenings of the other.**

"**George. Lee is not 'my man', and you know it. We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be. And that's all there is to that." Tabby said, as she looked back toward the object of his query. **

"**Right Lassie. And I be the Queen of Virgon, I be." George said with a disbelieving laugh.**

**At that Tabby turned back to the large man, to face him fully. "Leave it alone George." she said in a quiet steely voice.**

**George was not dissuaded in the least. "Come on Lassie. I see the way ye look at that man, when ye think there be no one a watching ye. What be holding ye back Lass? …I admit he's not to my taste, all by the book and all. But I ken tell he's an honorable sort o' fellow. He's a bit to pretty too, by my way 'o thinking; but I ken tell most o' the women here would like to sink their teeth into him." he said with his roguish grin.**

**No sooner had George finished that statement, Tabby quickly spun around. George began to chuckle at the sight she presented. Her body language made it clear she was ready to pounce on any she perceived as a threat to her 'Apollo'. "Rest easy there Lassie. I didn't mean those women were a going to sink their teeth into him literally. …Well on second thought, there may be a feisty vixen or two out there who would. But that cocoa beauty standing with him? She be a mite too tame for the likes o' that." he continued to chuckle.**

**Tabby didn't appreciate his humor and it showed. **

"**So ye gonna tell me or no?" George managed after regaining his composure. Seeing her up in a dander was a fine sight to see, in his book. When she only presented him with silence, he figured to leave off for the time being. From the looks of things, there'd be plenty of time to get her to open up about her reasonings. He just hoped there'd still be time for him to reign in his own feisty vixen, before the night was over.**

**Over the next several hours, George noticed how often the Commander would scan the crowd, until he located Tabitha. Even from this distance the large man could see the worry in the younger man's eyes, until he spotted Tabitha safe and sound. George also observed the way Tabitha would constantly look toward the Commander, though she tried to do so discreetly. But her eyes never seemed to register relief. Over the course of the evening, they only seemed to dull further and further. True, they tried to keep their conversation lively, several times George even managed to draw a laugh from the tiny woman. But it never seemed to reach her eyes. George was beginning to grow very concerned for the Lass.**

**Finally George grew tired of being subtle. He figured it was time to try blunt once more. "So tell me Lass. Are ye trying ta make that man jealous, or what? It's not that I really mind being placed in the middle, but I'll soon be on that man's ship. Ye ken?" **

**Tabby's face was filled with shocked confusion. "Why would I try to make Lee jealous?"**

"**Well what else could this be, Lass? I've been watching the two of you find each other all evening long. If ye want to be with him, all you'd have ta do is walk up ta him. He'd never even notice that cocoa beauty, with you near." he said in his defense.**

**George saw her eyes pool momentarily, before he saw her face fill with steel resolve. Finally she told him what she had asked the Admiral to do. When George asked her why, in a tone that clearly indicated he thought her mad, she told him much the same as she'd told the Admiral hours before. **

**When she was finished with her explanation, George lowered his head. Damn but this woman could be too stubborn for her own good. True, he knew she had the best of intentions. But she had to be daft, to try and put another woman at the Commander's side. George had seen, from the very beginning, how this fine lass cared for that pompous fool. It was crystal clear to George how much she must feel for the Commander. Right now was just another example out of so many. She was willing to stand aside for Lee's happiness, meanwhile leaving herself with nothing. **

**What George didn't understand was why she didn't think she should be the woman by Apollo's side. Why had the Lass chosen the mousy cocoa woman, instead of herself? Didn't the Lass realize what she'd described her Apollo needed, was what she was herself? Apparently she didn't. Knowing there was nothing he could do to dissuade her from her current course for the time being, he endeavored to keep their evening as light hearted as possible. With that thought in mind, he finally managed to persuade her to a dance.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**George could have kicked himself for choosing that moment to dance with her. It wasn't until the song was nearly half way thru, that he remembered the story behind it. George finally caught up to her just before she reached the tree line. By Hermes, this woman was fast. It taken everything he had, even with his much larger stride, to catch up to her. When he did, he was only able to stop her forward motion by grabbing onto her shoulder. To keep her from crashing to the ground, he ended up needing to wrap his arms about her. When he felt her begin to struggle, he swung her lower half up until he had her cradled against his chest, one arm beneath her knees and the other around her upper back. **

**George knew he had nothing to fear. She was only slapping her open palm against his chest, as she lowered her head onto his shoulder. If she'd really meant to hurt him, he had no doubt she could have. No, right now she was merely venting her frustration at being overtaken by him. Then he felt moisture dampen his neck. He knew immediately they were tears. George felt his heart twist in his chest.**

"**Ah Lassie." he said, lowering his lips to the top of her head. He hated to see her in pain, but had no idea how to ease it. All he could do is hold her for as long as she'd allow. Taking a look around, he spotted a freshly made stump. Moving towards it, he kept his cheek against her head. Lowering them both down, he continued to hold her. When he felt more of her tears float down his neck, he began to gently rock her. Seeing her spirit so bruised and knowing there was nothing he could do to fix it was tearing him apart. "Everything will work out, Lass. Ye jest wait 'n see." he said softly against her hair.**

**They sat that way for quite some time. Finally Tabitha eased herself off of the giant man's lap. After clearing her throat, she began to speak. "George, you should head back."**

**George didn't like the idea of leaving her out here all alone. "Nonsense Lass. That party was not ta me liking anyhow. I'd much rather stay out here with ye, where it's peaceful." **

**Tabby appreciated this man's loyalty and concern, but she refused to be selfish anymore than she'd already been. She'd noticed him eyeing a certain red head throughout the festivities. She'd also see the red head give George several inviting looks. "Really George, if you don't get back soon, someone else my scoop up that red head you've been eyeing most of the evening. That would be almost tragic, for the both of you."**

"**I don't ken what ye be getting on 'bout there Lass. Red head ye say?" George said with a mischievous grin.**

"**Yes the red head George. Somehow I think she could give you a run for your money. She looked, how did you call it? … ah yes, a 'feisty vixen', I believe your term was." A smile appearing once more on Tabitha's lips.**

**George was glad the moonlight wasn't bright enough to show his face too clearly. He was sure from how hot his face now felt, he had to be blushing at her comments. "Ah, right ye are. She did look like a fine feisty vixen indeed. But no worries, I'd still rather stay out here with ye."**

"**No George, I insist you go back. Enjoy the night. Enjoy it for me. I'm going to stay out here where I belong." when she saw his brows rise in question she continued. "George, I can feel the trees. I can feel the earth. I just want to stay out here and breath it all in. …Please go. I'll be fine, I promise." she insisted.**

**Without even waiting for his response, Tabby turned and headed deep into the forest. George smiled to himself. If there was a clearing within five miles, he was certain she'd find it. With his first few steps being taken reluctantly, he began heading back towards the lights of town. As he drew near, he began to wonder if he could still find the fiery red head.**

**Luck, it would seem, was on his side. Standing outside the crowd of people, near the dancing platform he and Tabitha had danced, was the woman he'd been eyeing most of the night. When she saw him come back alone, she moved to join him. Without much preamble, he wrapped his powerful arms around her and whispered something into her ear. Within moments the two were heading back to his tent.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**But luck was a many faceted being. **

**Dee had seen George return alone. She couldn't believe her luck, when she realized Tabitha was nowhere in sight. Finally she wouldn't need to compete with her, for Lee's attention. Where Tabitha was, was anybodies guess. But Dee didn't care where she was as long as she wasn't right here. **

**Lee had looked around several times for any sign of either Abby or George. He'd watched her run off into the darkness, with George right on her heels. He was surprised they hadn't returned already. Lee had thought once of going to look for them, but discarded the thought just as quickly. He had no idea of where they'd gone and in his current near inebriated condition, he figured it best not to wander around alone in the dark. Starbuck would never let him live it down if he stumbled and broke something. **

**Lee finally had to tell Dee he couldn't dance any longer. Kara and Sam had moved off to parts better left unknown. Now the two of them sat at a table, near the edge of the light. Dee was well aware how drunk Apollo was. She didn't care. Actually she'd been ensuring his glass was filled most of the night. She wanted him to feel loose and carefree. She wanted him to finally relax. She'd never admit to herself she wanted him off balance, vulnerable. **

**When she saw Lee once again look around the remaining revelers, her frustration only grew. What did she have to do to get this man to realize Tabitha wasn't meant for him. For frak's sakes, the woman had avoided Apollo ever since the ceremony. Why couldn't he just look at her. Dee had been showering Lee with attention and innuendos most of the evening. Then an idea struck her.**

"**What are you looking for Lee?" Dee asked with seeming innocence. Of course she knew the answer. She just needed him to say it for her idea to work.**

"**Uh," Lee actually lowered his head feeling slightly guilty. But after only a brief moment he realized he had no reason to feel that way. He hadn't been doing anything wrong. "Abby, I was looking for Abby, or George. They should be back by now."**

**There, that was all Dee needed. She wasn't yet willing to flat out lie, but a little subterfuge seemed fair. "Lee, George came back almost a half hour ago." Come on Lee, keep asking the right questions, Dee thought.**

**In Lee's condition, he never realized Dee hadn't said anything about Abby. Since Abby had been with George all night, he assumed she still was. Lee quickly scanned the area once more. George, Lee thought, should be fairly easy to spot. Not seeing him, Lee asked, "Dee, if they came back half an hour ago, where'd they go?"**

**YES!! Thank you Lee, Dee thought to herself. Putting on a sympathetic expression, "Lee, George headed off almost immediately to his tent. And before you try looking for her, worried she's all alone. George didn't leave by himself." There Dee thought, that should do it and it wasn't an all out lie either. Lee would just assume George had headed off to his tent with Tabitha.**

"**Oh frak! Did she look alright? Did she look hurt? Maybe I should go check on her. Maybe she's only worn out. It would probably be best, in that case, if I brought her back to the ship." Lee said starting to rise.**

**Dee couldn't believe this. What did she have to do? Spell it out for him? Frak! Trying to keep her frustration from showing in her voice or on her face, Dee tried once again. "Lee, 'she' wasn't injured or even tired. As a matter of fact 'she' seemed quite feisty in George's arms. If what I saw when they were leaving was any indication of what was going to happen in that tent. … Well lets just say, I don't think they'd appreciate an audience. **

**Finally it seemed to sink in to Lee's alcohol dulled mind, what exactly Dee was implying. Dee watched the blood drain from Lee's face. When Lee quickly rose from the table and took several steps into the darkness, Dee finally began to have doubts on her plan. She'd never seen Lee look that way before. But all she had to do was think back on all the times Tabitha seemed to thwart her efforts to gain Lee's attention and her resolve hardened. As Dee looked at Lee's slumped shoulders, she began to smile. Lee vulnerable was her best chance. She was well aware Lee was an honorable kind of man. If she managed to get him now, he wouldn't turn her away in the morning. With that thought in mind she approached him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.**

**Yes, luck was a many faceted being.**

**oooooooooooooooo **

**tbc**


	44. pt 4: c3

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 4**

**Chapter 3**

**When it finally sunk in what Dee was telling him, the large amounts of alcohol he'd consumed since the ceremony, hit him all at once. It felt like someone had slammed their fist into his stomach. Stumbling a few yards into the darkness, Lee tried to catch his breath. **

'**Why had Abby chosen George?' Lee inwardly groaned to himself. If Lee was sober he would have been able to tell himself, whoever her choice, he shouldn't be feeling the way he was. But with his alcohol filled mind, logic was nowhere in sight. He felt betrayed, a fool. But even worse, he felt adrift and lost.**

**Startled when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, Lee tried to jerk around, feeling threatened. It was only due to Dee, he didn't fall flat on his face. Now with her arms holding his securely, all he could see in his limited vision was Dee's gentle smiling face. Lee pulled her to him tighter. To him, she felt like his only anchor.**

**Dee was surprised by Lee's startled reaction to her touch. But when she saw the lost look on his face, she felt a moment of guilt. Quickly she pushed her conscience aside, when she felt Lee pull her in tight. This is what she'd been wanting all along.**

**Lee stared at Dee's face. Running thru his mind was, 'she actually wants me. She's gentle and soft. She could never hurt me. …She's safe'. With those thoughts running thru his mind, he leaned down to capture her lips with his own.**

**Dee was ecstatic. She'd WON!! As Lee's kiss deepened, she could picture herself waking up in Lee's quarters, aboard the Pegasus. When Lee's kiss seemed to fill with a desperate need and his hands began to explore her curves, she envisioned how she would be included in this powerful family. Joining Lee as he visited with his father, the Admiral. Finally she would be counted among those of importance.**

**Lee pulled back……… His face filled with confusion.**

**This didn't feel right, he thought. No matter how hard he tried to ignite his passion, this kiss, this woman left him feeling …cold and hollow. **

**Nothing felt right. …For starters, Dee felt too tall. She didn't fit against him as perfectly as Abby's petite frame did. Even Dee's soft curves felt off to Lee's searching hands. His fingers had unknowingly been seeking firm, muscular curves. But only found toned softness on their quest. Then Lee's nose joined in to betray his instinctive need. Even though Dee had a clean fresh scent, she didn't smell like …ever changing wild flowers.**

**That unasked for observation made him remember how, for weeks, he'd tried to figure out the exact scent Abby had. He'd even gone as far as to search her bunk and locker. He'd gone looking for any kind of perfume or lotion bottle. Kara had actually caught him, much to his embarrassment, looking thru Abby's things. But figuring what it was he was looking for, she'd put him out of his misery.**

"**You can stop looking Lee. You won't find any perfume, scented lotion or anything, in her things. That's just the way she smells." she said laughingly. Shaking her head, she flopped down on her rack and shut her curtain.**

**Jolted back to the present by Dee's gentle caress on his chest, Lee couldn't believe himself. Here he was comparing Dee to a woman who didn't even want him! Seeing the invitation clearly written on Dee's face, he roughly pulled her back against his chest. Telling himself all that mattered was finding a way to bank his need, a need that had been smoldering for weeks now. He dipped his head to recapture her inviting full lips.**

**After only a moment, Lee pulled back once more. This time his dulled senses seemed to recognize another difference. Even though he'd never actually kissed Abby and told himself he never would, he instinctively felt her kiss would be filled with as much passion as she showed in everything she did. Her kisses, he was sure, would be filled with life. Dee's kiss on the other hand seemed tame and calculating. Suddenly he realized he couldn't do this. He couldn't use Dee to bank his need for another woman. **

**As Lee pulled back the second time, Dee's expression was filled with part expectation and part confusion.**

"**I'm sorry Dee. …But I can't do this. It wouldn't be right. …I'm sorry, but I just can't use you. …Not like this." Lee's voice was filled with resignation. Quickly walking back to the table they'd previously been sitting, Lee snatched up the still half filled bottle. Not even able to look Dee in the eye, Lee walked past her out into the darkness. Now all he wanted was to spend the remaining part of the night alone with his bottle. **

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The next morning when Lee plodded his way back toward town, he spotted Abby sitting on a crate by the Raptor transport area. He was slightly surprised to see her sitting there all alone and not with George. Moving toward her, he saw her eyes were dull and her lips formed a thin line. The closer he got, the more her brows seemed to crease. Lee paused. When he did, he saw several more expressions flash across Abby's face. Then he saw her give a small negative shake of her head, as if telling him not to come any closer. He couldn't understand why she was reacting this way. It couldn't be because she was with George last night. If it was, Lee thought that would be stupid. She had every right to find some happiness. That's what he'd wanted her to do, he reminded himself. She didn't owe him anything, including an explanation. Knowing from her face, she wouldn't be receptive to his company, he reluctantly continued into town. **

**Lee never realized Tabby wasn't just seeing him. She was also seeing Dee re-enter town from the same direction Lee had just come. Tabby was well aware Dee wouldn't appreciate it if Lee came to chat with her right now. It was clear Dee wanted to spend some more time with him. Tabby believed Dee was following at a discreet distance only to keep up appearances. She wasn't about to let Lee make such a big blunder, so close to the beginning of their relationship. Shaking her head at Lee, she could only hope he got the message. Lee wasn't even aware Dee was only about 20 feet or so behind him.**

**Dee was frustrated she hadn't gotten her way the night before. On her way back into town, she saw Lee. Quickly she moved to follow him at a discreet distance. But when she saw Lee move to approach Tabitha, she felt her temper once again flare. Switching her gaze to Tabitha, she noticed the expression on her face. Realizing Tabitha assumed she and Lee had spent the night together, out under the stars, she plastered a smug look on her face. She knew the instant Tabitha saw it. She watched the pesky woman's lips thin and watched her brows dip. Finally she watched Tabitha's face begin to smooth out in resignation, acceptance. Perfect, Dee thought in triumph. Mission accomplished. Dee was sure Tabitha would steer clear of Lee now. All she needed to do was bide her time and she was confident she could win Lee over to herself.**

**After seeing the resigned look form on Abby's face, his first instinct was to try and comfort her. But the expressions he'd seen flash across her face just before, told him she wouldn't be too receptive to that idea. He was proud of himself for being able to curb his instincts. He wasn't too sure he'd even be able to do a good job of comforting her in his current state of mind. Right now he was having a very hard time dealing with the mental images of her in George's arms.**

**Perhaps spending some time with Kara could help remind him he wasn't the man for Abby. Perhaps being with Kara would offer him a much needed source of comfort. She'd always been able to help him put things back into perspective and offer him much needed comfort, ever since they were in the Academy together. Lee was even trying to come up with a way to get back into his Viper, so the two of them could fly together once more. Yes, Lee thought , he needed to see Kara right now. He needed his best friend more than ever. Continuing into town, he spotted his father. Lee was sure his father would be able to tell him where to find Starbuck. He had no idea his world was about to be rocked once more.**

"**Lee. There you are. You've missed quite a morning." Adama said in a tone that showed he was very pleased. When Lee didn't give any verbal response, only quirked his eyebrow, Bill assumed his son was sporting a hangover to rival all others.**

**Bill couldn't suppress a knowing smile for his son's condition. Deciding this would probably be mostly a one sided conversation, Bill continued speaking. "I've just granted permission for Chief Tyrol and Cally to muster out. I decided if their child was to be raised on New Caprica, it may be best to let the little tyke be born on New Caprica." **

"**That sound's logical." Lee said, sounding distracted.**

"**Yes, that's how I felt too. But that's only part of this mornings excitement. I let Kara muster out too." Bill continued.**

**That got Lee's full attention. Why the FRAK would his father let Kara muster out?! She was their best pilot. She was needed up there to help defend them all. …He needed her too. Now more than ever! She was his best friend. With Abby no longer needing him, he knew he'd need Kara even more than ever. Lee vocalized only the first parts of his concern. He'd never tell his father how much or why he needed Kara. **

**His father had a ready response. "Lee. First of all, we haven't seen or heard from the Cylons since we arrived here at this Gods forsaken planet. Second, she asked to muster out just after she got married."**

"**Married?!" Lee asked clearly in shock.**

"**Yes. She got married this morning." seeing his son's face fill with shock and confusion, he felt he needed to fill in more details. "She married that Samuel Anders this morning. Quite frankly, I was as surprised as anyone. Didn't think our girl would ever settle down. But I'm glad she can find some happiness. She ,more than anyone, deserves it." he said with fatherly pride.**

**All Lee could do is nod his head. He was speechless. In the course of less than 24 hours, he'd lost not only Abby to George, but his best friend as well. Lee was only too glad when his father caught sight of Roslin. **

**Just before his father moved off to intercept Roslin's path, he paused remembering another important point. "Oh, I almost forgot. That George fellow is being reassigned to the Pegasus. He's to report to you in two days time." After informing Lee of his new crew member, Adama moved off. **

**Lee was relieved his father finally left. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to continue with any type of civil conversation. Lee didn't know where he should head now. His original destination had been to locate Kara. Now he stood frozen. **

**Lee was unaware of how much time had passed, before he was able to force his legs to move once more. Hearing his stomach growl, he decided his first priority was to muster up some breakfast. As he moved between the tables, a woman's laugh caught his attention. Looking in the direction it had come from, he spotted a tall red headed woman pouring herself into George's lap. Lee once again froze. This time it wasn't in shock. It was in anger. **

**What the FRAK was George thinking?, Lee thought; anger pounding thru his veins. Here George was, caressing this redhead in front of everyone, while Abby sat all alone by the Raptor pick up. Well at least I know why she's all alone now, Lee thought in disgust. Even though Lee didn't approve of her choice, she didn't deserve this. Realizing he'd regret anything he said or did, if he approached George, Lee quickly headed in another direction.**

**It wasn't until much later that Lee found his way back to the Raptors. When he arrived, he discovered Abby had already headed back up to the Pegasus.**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**Two days later, when George reported to the Pegasus, Lee was going over his usual spiel of what he expected of any new crew member. Lee was proud of himself for keeping his emotions out of his tone and off his face.**

**Well that's what Lee thought he'd done. From George's perspective, he was well aware of his new Commander's tightly controlled animosity. What he couldn't understand was why Commander Adama felt this way toward him. He'd always assumed they had a certain bond between them, caused by their shared feelings for Tabitha. Interesting, George thought to himself. Perhaps he should ask Tabitha why the Commander already seemed angry enough with him, to toss him out an airlock.**

**Oooooooooooooo**

**After his shift was over, George went in search of Tabitha. He found her nearing one of the passages close to the Commander's quarters. From his position, approaching her from a side passage, he was able to see her clearly. Tabitha was so focused on what she was seeing down another passage, she never noticed his approach. When he saw Tabitha freeze in her tracks, he decided it best to approach her silently. No reason to spook the Lass or draw undue attention to them either. Actually he was more than curious as to what made her react in this manor. As he neared her, he could see her eyes shimmer. Then he watched a single tear trace it's path down her cheek. The expressions George was seeing on her face seemed so conflicted. Her eyes clearly showed her inner turmoil, where as there was a small smile forming on her lips. As George watched, he saw her nod her head in seeming approval. Then suddenly, she turned and bolted down another side passage.**

**Even more curious than before, George quickly but quietly moved to the corner. He wanted to know what had caused all those emotions and reaction in Tabitha. He was surprised at what he found. There half way down the passage stood the Commander and that cocoa beauty. The cocoa woman was up on her toes, kissing the Commander. Now knowing what had caused Tabitha to flee, George wasted no time in trying to catch up with the stubborn woman. **

**George was furious. Furious that he was unable to find Tabitha and furious at his Commander. Due to his inability to catch up and find Tabitha, he let his anger settle solely on his Commander. How could that pompous man be so blind to what he was blithely throwing away? Tabitha was the true prize, even if she refused to see that. That cocoa woman was a shadow, a mere shell, compared to Tabitha. George's opinion and respect for his new Commander plummeted. Realizing he'd not find Tabitha unless she wanted to be found, he reluctantly headed back to his own quarters.**

* * *

**Unknown to either George or Tabby, was how Lee reacted to Dee's kiss.**

**Lee was momentarily stunned when Dee wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. So stunned, he didn't react at first. When he did finally react, it was to put his hands on Dee's upper arms. It was as if Dee could sense his impending action. In an effort to convince him to stay with her, she opened her mouth and deepened her kiss. Lee instinctively accepted her invitation, if only for a moment. Tightening his grip on Dee's arms, he pulled his head back.**

"**Dee, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but this is not going to happen." Lee's voice soft but sure. When Dee tried once again to pull Lee's head down to her own, he pulled out of her grasp entirely and took a few steps back. "Dee enough!" he growled. "This is never going to happen. Do you understand?" he said in growling frustration. Then he turned on his heel and strode off; his pace and posture telling anyone who saw him, to give him plenty of space.**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**It was another five weeks before George managed to find himself outside his Commander's office. The brig time he was sure he'd have to spend, for giving that arrogant man a piece of his mind, was a price he was more than willing to pay. **

**Two days after the incident in the passage, the one involving his Commander and that cocoa viper - as George began to think of her, George finally was able to speak with Tabitha alone. Once again she'd tried to convince George of her plan to help Lee. She tried to convince him, that that 'cocoa viper' would be the best thing for Lee. Just like the night of the Ground Breaking Ceremony, he was able to see her eyes dim. When George began to grow frustrated with Tabitha and her plan, he watched her face fill with resolve once more. **

**Tabitha left George no doubt, he was to stay out of this matter. And as much as it bothered him, he chose to honor her wishes. That was until he discovered Tabitha hadn't gone to the Observation Lounge since the ceremony. George didn't know what made him the most furious. Lee for not taking her. Tabitha for 'not' telling him she hadn't been going or Tabitha not even trying to find another way of gaining access to that room. But as far as George was concerned, enough was enough. His friend needed him to look out for her. So that's exactly what he was going to do, whether she wanted him to or not. **

**That's why he now found himself outside the Commander's office. Rapping sharply on the hatch, he waited until he heard the voice inside call enter. Closing the door behind himself, he proceeded to the Commander's desk. Seeing the cocoa viper standing next to his Commander, clipboard in hand, only seemed to heighten his already growing temper. This was another point George and Tabitha had gone round and round about. Somehow Tabitha had convinced the Admiral to transfer this viper to the Pegasus, almost directly after the ceremony.**

**When Lee looked up to see who was now entering his office, he had to suppress an annoyed groan. He was in no mood to see this man. This man was the embodiment of all his recent emotional turmoil. Lee had not had a decent night sleep or a moment of peace in weeks. It was due to this man that he'd not even seen Abby since the ceremony. As the hulking man drew closer, Lee was able to see the angry determination in the much larger mans expression. This time Lee didn't feel intimidated by George's large size. He was too angry to feel intimidated.**

**Looking up at Dee, " That will be all for now, Dee. Just leave whatever else I need to go over. I'll bring it to the CIC when I'm done with them." **

"**Yes Commander." Dee said in a respectful tone. But when she glanced between the two men, her concern was clearly written on her face. Slowly as she could, without being obvious, Dee gathered what she needed and straightened out what she was going to leave behind.**

**Lee left George to wait until Dee had finally exited the room. From the look on George's face, Lee didn't think this was something he wanted aired in front of telling ears. "What can I do for you Specialist. As you can see, I'm very busy. So what ever you need to say, you'll need to say fast." Lee said dismissively.**

**The tone in Lee's voice didn't even give George pause. Moving directly in front of the Commander's desk, he answered the man. "It's about Tabitha, ……sir."**

**Lee couldn't believe this man. First he managed to win Abby's affections and now he wanted to talk about her …with him! This was unbelievable! Years of training was the only thing keeping Lee's tone on an even keel. "Well George, nobody has reported that she's been admitted into Life Station. So if this is regarding some personal matter,…" here Lee pinned George with his gaze. "Let me be clear. We have nothing to talk about. You're dismissed." **

"**Ye'll no be dismissing me that easily, ye pompous bastard. Ye need ta hear what I have to say!" George growled.**

**Instead of being intimidated by the large man's outburst, it only made Lee's already simmering temper flare into full bloom. Not seeing Abby these last few weeks, was definitely having an uncharacteristically bad effect on Lee's equilibrium. Until this moment, Lee would never have admitted he was itching for a fight. But he couldn't deny it to himself any longer. Just who did this man think he was talking to? **

"**Watch yourself Specialist. You've already toed over the line. I suggest you take a large step back." Lee's voice was laced with steel.**

"**Me toed over the line? Me? If there was ever a man to step over the line, it be ye! Me Gods man, don't ye even realize what ye be doing?" this time George's voice was filled with exasperation. **

**Somehow what George said and his tone triggered Lee's curiosity. Part of him suddenly wanted to know what this was all about. With effort, Lee managed to control his temper. "Alright George, I am going to give you a little latitude here. But be careful." steel still in his voice.**

"**Careful? I'm always careful, ye fool. It's ye who's no being careful. It's ye who puts her aside and neglects his duties to her. Ye who would rather spend time with yer 'viper' than ensuring the lass gets her time with the stars." When Lee didn't immediately respond, George took another full breath and continued. "What is it, I be wondering, that makes a man forget all 'bout her? Could it be that cocoa viper you flaunt your affections on? I'll have ye know boyo, that woman is nothing compared to me Tabitha." George had his palms flat on the desk and was leaning toward Lee, by the time he finished. **

**When George had said he 'would rather spend time with his Viper', Lee assumed George meant his plane. That being so, Lee was totally confused. He'd spent virtually no time in or around his Viper, since being promoted to Commander. When George implied Abby had not been with the stars, Lee felt a stab of guilt. Once again, she had been denied what she needed. But to be fair, he'd assumed she'd been going by herself or with George. **

**Then what else George was saying sank into Lee's roiling mind. Lee made the connection between Viper and cocoa viper. George must be talking about Dee. But the only 'affection' to be heard of was that day Dee had kissed him in the passage. The day Lee had pushed her away from himself. Finally the last of what George said sunk in. 'Me Tabitha'. Lee couldn't believe George was trying to stand on the moral high ground. Lee had seen George the day after the Ground Breaking Ceremony. He'd seen George with that tall redhead, the morning after he'd shared a tent with Abby. Who did this man think he was. Careful? Like hell!**

"**You're absolutely right George, nobody can compare to Abby." Lee said in a deceptively calm voice, moving around his desk. Then gaining volume, "Why she'd even want you is beyond me. …I saw you with that redhead, you worthless cheating bastard!" Lee finished in a roar. And then Lee did something totally unexpected. He punched George. **

**When the guards heard the raised angry voice of their Commander, they quickly entered. They arrived in time to see George reciprocate and land a solid hit to Lee's face. In seconds the two guards had George in hand. Quickly Lee regained his footing. "Send him to the brig." Immediately the guards moved to comply.**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**It was several hours later, when Tabby learned that George was in the brig. As soon as her shift was completed, she made her way down to see him. When she entered the brig, she recognized the man sitting behind the desk. He was the same one who'd been there when Karl and Chief were confined in this very room. Giving the young soldier a nod of greeting she moved toward the glass enclosure. When she was directly in front of the glass, she looked George over. He was lying on the cot with his arm covering his face. **

"**George. …Why are you in here? …You told Adama you'd keep yourself out of trouble. You also promised me." Tabby said.**

**Hearing the disappointment in her voice, George mentally cringed. He hated to disappoint this woman. But he didn't regret hitting that arrogant man. Slowly rising to a sitting position, he looked across the cell, at Tabitha. Now she could clearly see the bruise on his left cheek.**

"**Your face! George you promised not to fight anymore." she said in shocked disappointment.**

"**Well it appears Adama's pup had different ideas on that front, Lassie." George quipped, while rubbing his bruised cheek.**

"**What?! What do you mean? Are you telling me that Lee did that?" At seeing George's nod, she sucked in a large breath. "Oh my Gods." Tabby could just imagine what a man George's size could do to Lee. Her heart skipped a beat, then tightened.**

"**Stop yer fretting. I didna damage the pup, I swear." George wisely added.**

**Now knowing that Lee was undamaged, Tabby's mind moved to the next issue. That being why Lee had felt compelled to hit George. It seemed very unlikely Lee would have struck out at George without sufficient provocation. **

"**Tell me what happened George. I'm sure this is just some kind of misunderstanding. But if you don't tell me what happened, there's not much that I can do." she said reasonably. **

**But George wasn't a fool. He could hear the steel under her tone. Balderdash. How was he supposed to explain this, without telling her the argument was actually ALL about her? Suddenly George was glad he was behind the glass. He didn't think Tabitha would be too pleased to find out he'd gone there to chew his out his Commander, her Lee.**

"**I'm waiting George." This time her impatience was clear, even to the guard at the desk. Thinking it best not to be a witness to Miss Tabitha blowing a fuse, the guard prudently went to wait out in the hall. **

**Coward, George thought of the man. Then swallowing, George knew he needed to say something. "Well ye see Lass. … Well it's actually kind 'o funny, if ye think on it a wee bit." he tried to smile, but seeing the look on her face, thought better of it. "Ahem, …right. …Well, I found out ye'd no been going to the stars."**

"**And this is your concern, why?" she said with a raised brow.**

**That rankled. "It's me concern, because I care 'bout ye, ye daft woman. ME GODS. Don't tell me ye be as daft as that arrogant bastard. Ye need the stars, woman. I was trying to get him ta take ye to 'em. It's no matter that he's with that viper. He has a responsibility to ye. If for no other reason, than he claims to be yer friend. He claims ta care 'bout ye." **

**Tabby was surprised by George's vehement outburst. Then she realized it was because he cared so much about her. He cared about her enough to try and help her, even when she was foolish enough to think she didn't need any help. It gave her a warm feeling to know George cared that much about her. **

**Finally understanding why George was here, even if she didn't know the what's and how's, she gave him a warm tender smile. "I'll go talk to Lee, to get you out of here. We wouldn't want you to miss your flight to the planet tomorrow. Don't want to keep Dixie waiting another month, now do we."**

"**That be much appreciated there Lass. That it would. I be sure Dixie would want to be thanking ye too." George said with a chuckle.**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	45. pt 4: c4

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 4**

**Chapter 4**

**Tabby now made her way to Lee's quarters. She didn't understand why she was nervous, but she was. She hadn't been there since before the ceremony. She hadn't even spoken to Lee since the ceremony. Dee didn't seem the type to accept her man being close to another woman. She wanted Dee to give Lee a chance. He deserved to be happy. If she was around, she was afraid she'd mess up Lee's chances with that gentle woman. **

**The few times Tabby did happen to see Lee around the ship, Dee seemed to be nearby. Also Tabby noticed he now seemed so angry most of the time. She wasn't sure, but she thought he was angry 'with' her. Why, she had no idea. But since that seemed to be the case, she'd done her best to stay clear of him. Even though not seeing Lee was making her stomach feel like it was filled with broken glass, Tabby was more than willing to do anything she could to help him find some happiness. She'd even gone without her star baths in an effort to give him space. **

**Finally arriving at his door, she asked his guards if he was still inside and alone. When they confirmed he was, she opened the door and entered without bothering to knock. She spotted Lee sitting behind his desk. It was no surprise, he was bent over, working on his piles of paperwork.**

**Lee knew who'd entered his quarters, without needing to look up. There were only three people who'd dare to do that. Well to give Kara her due, she at least knocked before she entered. As for his father, Lee hadn't been told the Admiral had landed aboard the Pegasus. That left only Abby. Part of him began to hum, knowing she was once again so near. But the rest of him was still angry. Angry about George's visit. Angry about Abby choosing George, when he knew he had no right to be. The fact he had no right to be angry even angered him. But most of all, he was angry she'd left him out in the cold for weeks.**

"**Lee?" she said softly. He seemed so engrossed in what he was doing, she didn't want to startle him.**

**Hearing her soft voice made a tingle run down his spine. As soon as he was sure he could keep his face neutral, he raised his head. **

**Tabby saw the bruise on Lee's face as soon as he raised his head. Inhaling sharply, she quickly closed the distance between them. As soon as she rounded the desk, she placed her hand gently against Lee's face. Her eyes filled with concern. **

**Lee closed his eyes and groaned when he felt her tender touch. After a moment he managed to look up at her face. He was wholly grateful she'd misunderstood his moment of weakness. She'd thought he'd groaned out of physical pain. She didn't understand his groan was caused by something else entirely. But when she tried to move her hand away from his face, Lee's reflexes were faster. He didn't want to relinquish her touch so quickly. **

**Looking into his eyes, Tabby could see his pain. But she'd made a promise to him long ago. She refused to look inside him, to discover the cause of all that pain. Instead she decided to deal with what she could see. **

**Lee's face began to tingle. It took him only a moment to realize what was happening. Abby was pulling the bruise from his face. Quickly he pulled his face back. Even though he hated to end her touch, he wasn't going to allow her to take his pain. The throbbing in his cheek was doable. He'd wait for it to heal on it's own. He wasn't going to let her take it into herself. It would be a reminder, not to act impulsively in the future.**

"**Lee?"**

"**No Abby. Leave it." **

"**Alright Lee." she said, still looking uncertain. Then she looked around, looking for a place to sit. **

**Realizing what she was doing, Lee got up and led them both towards the sitting area. When they were both seated on the couch, Lee couldn't help himself from looking back at her hand. Quickly he touched his tongue on the ragged spot inside his mouth, where George's punch had pushed the inside of his cheek against his teeth. He did so, to remind himself not to act on his impulse. He wasn't going to reach for her hand. She belonged to George, even if the bastard didn't deserve her.**

"**So you mind telling me why you made George brake his promise? Why you two decided to hit each other?" her tone was serious, but her eyes were filled with the mischief Lee was so familiar with. **

**This is how she should always look, Lee thought. Then he remembered what this was all about. It was about Abby choosing to give her heart to the wrong man. A cheating man. A bastard. As much as Lee didn't want to hurt her, he realized it would be better if she found out now rather than later.**

"**Abby, there's something you should know about George." he began.**

"**I know. You had him tossed into the brig …because of me. Lee, he was only trying to help. I know he didn't go about it the right way. But honest. He had the best of intentions. We both know how stubborn I can be. It was for my own good. " Tabby quickly butted in.**

"**What do you mean he had the best of intentions? Intentions be damned. He failed you. How the frak could he think cheating on you could be for your own good?" Lee demanded.**

"**Cheating on me?" Tabby said in shocked confusion. What was Lee talking about?**

"**Oh Gods. I was going to try and ease you into that. But when you said you already knew…." Lee stumbled to a halt.**

**Tabby's face remained filled with confusion. She had no idea what Lee was going on about. George cheating? On her? What is Hades was this man blathering on about? "Lee? I have no idea what you're talking about. George isn't cheating on me." she said with assurance.**

**Lee lowered his head. He didn't want to see the confused look in her eyes. Obviously she hadn't know there was anything afoot until this very moment. She clearly wasn't prepared to hear this, if the shock he'd seen were any indication. But then again, when was anyone prepared to learn the one they loved was cheating. The one they loved wasn't worth their heart. …Damn it!… What made this even worse in Lee's eyes was the knowledge Abby would only give her heart once, to only one man. That George had somehow finagled a way to capture hers, knowing she'd only give it once, was pushing his anger back to the surface.**

"**Abby, I saw him." he said softly. **

"**What do you mean? Lee, what are you talking about?"**

"**Abby, I saw him with a redheaded woman." this time his voice filled with compassion.**

"**Do you mean Dixie?" Tabby was desperately trying to follow what Lee was saying, but she was still lost. Dixie was the only redhead she knew that George was currently interested in. That's who George was planning to see when he went down to the planet tomorrow. As a matter of fact, she was here to ensure George got out of the brig in time to go see her.**

**Lee was growing frustrated. This wasn't a conversation he'd ever planned on having and Lee didn't like doing anything outside his Viper without planning in advance. But he was in this now. He'd just have to muddle thru and try not to crush this woman at the same time. Realizing that really wasn't a possibility, he finally decided to continue anyway. All he could do was try and help her pick up the pieces, when this was over.**

"**Well to be honest, I don't really know her name. … I saw George with her the day after the ceremony." Lee hoped that would be enough information. He really didn't want to spell out exactly what he'd been seeing. He certainly didn't want to envision what Abby and George had been doing the night before. GODS! Why did he have to think that? His chest tightened at the mere thought of Abby's and George's bodies entwined in passion.**

**Tabby was at least beginning to understand some of what Lee was driving at. The redheaded woman had to be Dixie. That was who George had spent the night with. Knowing George the way she did, she wasn't surprised Dixie was still all over the man the next morning. It was something Tabby had seen several women do with George. But why would that cause so much friction with Lee? And furthermore, why did Lee think George was cheating on her? She figured the only way to find the answers, was to ask.**

"**Uh Lee? I'm still a little confused. What's the big deal that George was with Dixie the morning after the ceremony? I've seen several women fawn all over the man the morning after spending the night with him." she said in an even tone, not wanting to set Lee off again. **

"**What's the big deal?! Abby don't you realize what night I'm talking about? What I'm trying to get you to understand is George didn't give up his redhead, for you. He was with her the morning after he spent the night with you!!!" Lee all but blared.**

**Finally it all seemed to click into place. Tabby finally understood what Lee was talking about. For some reason, he seemed to think she'd spent the night with George - in his tent, no less. No wonder Lee was so pissed at George.**

"**Uh Lee? I've never spent the night alone with George. …Well actually I have, back on Caprica. But not the way you're meaning."**

**Lee couldn't believe this. Now she was going to try to lie her way out, to save some face. But for some reason, that explanation didn't seem to sit well with himself. Abby wasn't a liar. She'd never lied as far as he knew. Even if by telling the truth got her into some very hot water, she wouldn't lie. So why now?**

"**Abby, Dee saw George carry you back to his tent the night of the Ceremony." his voice starting to lose it's conviction. Lee was beginning to wonder if he himself was missing something.**

"**Lee I didn't come back from the forest until well after dawn. And when I did, I went straight to the transport pad. Remember? You saw me there that morning." She said as if she were talking a man off a ledge.**

**Lee did remember seeing her at the transport area the next morning. Thinking back, he now recalled there were leaves still in her hair. But if she'd been out in the forest all night long, why did Dee tell him what she did? Why had Dee led him to believe George had carried Abby back to his tent? ………. **

**Like being pole-axed, it all became crystal clear. Lee knew exactly why Dee had said and done what she did. She wanted Lee to stop looking for Abby. She wanted him all to herself. Suddenly George's 'viper' description seemed very fitting. He knew he needed to have a long conversation with George about all of this. Much as Lee hated to admit it, he owed George an apology.**

**ooooooooooooooo**

**The weeks that followed seemed to fall into a pattern. While Lee now made sure to bring Tabby to the Observation Lounge on a weekly basis, they still spent very little time together otherwise. Tabby still had it in her head that Dee was with Lee. It wasn't that anyone was giving her that information. It was simply because when she periodically ran into Lee during her daily routine, she usually saw Dee nearby. Lee for his part was confused by Abby's absence, but wasn't about to question her reasoning. He'd already made an ass of himself once for making assumptions.**

**After Lee angrily pushed Dee away when she'd kissed him in the passage, she decided to play her interest in him down a notch. But Dee missed nothing. She was well aware Tabitha was spending very little time with Lee. Actually Dee noticed for the first several weeks after the Ceremony, Tabitha had barely even seen Lee. **

**Dee being a very observant woman, was well aware how lonely it could be as a Commander. She'd watched the Admiral for years. For the most part, the only contact the Old Man had outside of official business was with Colonel Tigh. They'd been friends for decades. For Lee there were only two people he could relax with and be himself, regardless of his military standing, they were Starbuck and Tabitha. Well Starbuck was thankfully no longer a threat. She was married and down on the planet's surface. As for Tabitha? Well for some reason, unknown and certainly unquestioned by Dee, she seemed to be leaving Lee all alone.**

**Dee decided to bide her time. She made sure she was constantly available to perform any necessary duties. In other words, Dee found as many legitimate tasks as possible that would keep her inside Lee's radar. But at the same time, she no longer made any overt gestures. She wanted to make sure she didn't keep Lee on the defensive. She wanted him to count on and depend on her the way he seemed to do with those two other women. **

**She also wanted him to once again be relaxed and comfortable around her, the way he had been before she'd ever tried to kiss him. After she'd kissed him in the passage, he seemed annoyed and extremely tense with her presence. She was sure if she could get him to relax, she'd be able to quickly win him over. Dee's new tactics seemed to be working, she thought to herself with satisfaction. Lee gradually seemed to once again relax around her. **

**Dee had not idea how accurate she was. Lee was indeed beginning relax with her undemanding, ever present company. But if she only understood why that was true, she may not be so smug. She was right, being in command was lonely. It required a particular amount of separation from your crew. That was something Lee had felt the majority of his military career and was fairly used to. While he'd been aboard the Atlantia, he'd had to deal with being separate from most of the crew, due to his last name. **

**Since the onset of the War, it wasn't only his last name that separated him from the others. Being the CAG also made it difficult to cultivate friends. But from the time the War began, he'd had his best friend of years, Kara by his side watching his back. When Kara had jumped away, he'd been devastated; thinking he was left all alone. Then Kara, in her true Starbuck style, found a way to make up for that hurt. She'd not only returned; she'd brought someone else who Lee could be himself with. Someone else he could trust to watch his back. She brought with her, Abby.**

**But Kara was gone to him now. She was not only married, which Lee found painful to think too long about. Worse, she had also abandoned him, to go planet side. Then there was Abby. For several weeks, Lee thought she had George for all her comfort and needs. He was relieved to awkwardly discover he'd been wrong. But still, Abby seemed to spend very little time with him. He was loath to admit, he'd grown very accustomed to seeing her on a daily basis, for a meal and just to talk. He wasn't willing to admit it to anyone but himself; but he missed not having Abby around so much. **

**But still, being alone was something he was very used to. There was always too much work to be done and not enough time to accomplish it. Even with their relative peace, at present, there was still too much to get done. Having Abby with him on a daily basis would have made his paperwork much more tolerable and quite probably more productive. But he was making due with their weekly dinner and her time in the Observation Lounge. **

**Lee was also beginning to relax once again around Dee. Ever since he'd pushed her away from him in the passage, she seemed to finally understand there was never going to be anything between the two of them. Lee was relieved she no longer made any advances towards him. He even noticed she no longer made any kind of innuendoes. Thinking she'd finally, thankfully, lost interest in cultivating a relationship with him, allowed him to once again be able to relax with her on a daily working basis. He no longer cringed when she entered his office area, with her arms filled with papers or her ever present clipboard. Lee even found it was becoming easier to just talk with her once again, thinking he was no longer a target for her unwanted affections.**

**If Dee really knew why Lee had finally began to relax around her, she wouldn't be so smug.**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**After the fiasco with Lee misunderstanding about George and Abby's relationship, George was finally able to go planet side several days later. When he was down on the surface, George began to realize the civilian population was in need of Tabitha and her unique services. It took several more weeks to convince her to start going down with him, when he went to visit with Dixie.**

**Tabitha had to admit, she was glad George had convinced her to come. Being on the surface had many benefits. At first, George had arranged for Tabitha to stay with him in Dixie's tent. But as word slowly spread there was someone other than Cottle to seek medical assistance from, Lee had agreed to provide her with her own tent. **

**Knowing Tabby would be more comfortable farther from the bustle of town, he made arrangements for her tent set up closer to the forest. But Lee was very specific in regards to her safety. George was not to leave her unprotected, especially at night. George was to ensure Tabby was kept safe at all times. Lee wasn't about to trust that the civilian population couldn't become a threat to her and her unique abilities. Even when Tabby tried to assure Lee that there was nothing to worry about, no one would bother her or cause her any harm. Lee was, simply put, unwilling to risk that. **

**Another benefit of going planet side was the ability to replenish her dwindling natural supplies. During Tabitha's three day trips, she would take several hours every day, gathering any and all the plants, herbs and minerals she could find. But the biggest benefit, as far as Tabitha was concerned, was she also found the time to commune with nature itself. She'd spend hours, after dark, bathing in a stream or dancing under the stars. Being off the ship and in the forest, away from anyone, made Tabitha once again feel completely free.**

**oooooooooooooo**

**Lee found himself outside his father's door. He'd already nodded to the two guards stationed at the small passage entry. While he had made his way thru the ship from the hanger deck, he wondered what it was his father wanted to discuss. The fact his father wouldn't say what it was in regards to, over the Com. link, had Lee's curiosity bubbling. Could his father actually want to discuss the possibility of his retirement? That was certainly something that couldn't be talked about over the wireless. Was it some other highly important, perhaps classified, matter? Realizing any attempt to figure out what was on his father's mind was futile, he forced himself to calmly rap on his father's door hatch.**

**As soon as he heard his father's voice bid him to enter, he opened the door. Striding over to the familiar desk, he watched his father rise and move around to the front. Adama indicated Lee was to sit in one of the comfortable chairs and moved to his liquor cabinet.**

"**Drink?" Adama offered.**

**Lee nodded. He wasn't sure his father was offering, as a means to soften the blow of whatever he wanted to discuss or simply to create a relaxed atmosphere. In either case, Lee decided having a drink would help ease the tension he was now feeling. **

**After moving back toward the chairs and handing Lee his drink, Bill settled himself. They began with talking over trivial matters and moved onto some of the more pressing matters in the Fleet. After a small pause in their conversation, Bill took a good look at his son. He tried to decide how best to approach the subject he wanted to discuss with Lee. He was well aware how prickly his son could get. Lee had never been one to fully relax. Being told he needed to, was only going to make matters that much more irritating to his only remaining son. **

**Taking a good pull from his glass, Adama cleared his throat. "Lee it's come to my attention, that you haven't taken a day for yourself since the Ceremony. That's been months now." Adama began.**

**Lee was speechless for a moment and just stared at his father. From his father's manor and expression, it was clear this is what his father really wanted to discuss with him. It was nowhere in the galaxy of what he imagined his father wanted to talk to him about. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why this was a subject his father would even deem worthy of discussion, let alone calling him over here for it. Finally regaining his voice, he said the first thing that entered his shocked mind.**

"**What's that have to do with anything. I bet you haven't taken a full down day yourself. As a matter of fact, other than the Ceremony, have you taken any time since the beginning?"**

**Adama pulled back in his chair. So that's how Lee was going to be. He was going to be defensive. He really should have known. This wasn't the first chat the two of them had had over the last couple years. But he wasn't about to let Lee stake out the upper hand in this matter.**

"**We're not talking about me at the moment. We're talking about you, son." Lee still wasn't sure where this was heading, but prudently decided to hold his tongue until he found out. "Lee you're still young. Me, this is pretty much all I know anymore. But even so, I know when I need a break. But you? It's like you're trying to prove your invincible."**

"**Dad. I'm well aware I'm not invincible. I've spent enough time in Life Station to know I'm not." seeing his father try to figure out how or what he really wanted to discuss, Lee decided to just cut to the chase. "Dad? What's going on? Why did you call me over here to talk about my days off or lack of them? It's not like you to beat around the bush, so you may as well not start now. It's a bit late in the game for you to change tactics."**

**Bill actually smiled at that. "You're quite right. … I was just concerned about you, is all. 'All work and no play…' . I've been going over your reports. Lately I've noticed you've allowed any of your personnel to take time down on the planet, if they wish to. What I haven't seen is your name on any of the lists to go planet side. You haven't even taken any time off your ship, except to come here."**

**Lee lowered his head, not wanting his father to see into his eyes at the moment. Lee hadn't made a request to go planet side since the Ceremony. He didn't want to have a repeat making an ass of himself. He also didn't know if he wanted to run into Starbuck, now that she'd abandoned him for the planet.**

**Bill saw the myraid of emotions flash thru his son's eyes before he lowered his head. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened to him down on the surface the last time, but Bill wanted Lee to take some much needed down time. **

"**Lee, I think it would be good for you to go down for the Colonial Day Celebration." When Lee raised his head, Bill could clearly see his son was about to protest. "Do I need to make this an order?" Lee paused before shaking his head. "Good. We need to have someone of military standing down there for this."**

"**Why don't you go? I'm sure Laura would enjoy a visit." Lee said as a way to get out of going.**

**Bill actually seemed to blush, Lee noted, but his father said nothing to Lee's question. Lee wondered about that for a moment, but decided to leave it alone. "Alright, I'll go."**

**Bill seemed to relax. "When you come back from the planet, I'd like for you to bring Tabitha here with you, before heading back to the Pegasus. She and I are overdue for a dinner."**

**It wasn't until his father mentioned Abby, that Lee remembered she was even down on the planet. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad. At least he'd have someone to talk with while he was down there. **

"**Sure dad. When we leave the planet, we'll stop here first. I'm sure she'd enjoy seeing you."**

**0000000000000000000**

**tbc**


	46. pt 4: c5

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 4**

**Chapter 5**

**Lee found himself down on the planet, just as his father had requested of him. It was still a couple hours before the official celebration was to begin. Looking around, he was unsure where to head first. Finally coming to the decision of checking in with Abby first, he made his way to where he knew her tent had to be. On his way, there were many faces he recognized. From time to time, people would stop his forward progress, to have a brief word with him. Lee found he actually enjoyed speaking with most of the people who'd stopped to have a few words. **

**Finally he made his way past the main section of town and was nearing the last few dwellings that were still inside the symbolic wooden fence. As he passed thru what could loosely be described as the town entrance, he began to scan the wood line for Abby's tent. What he finally spotted caused his eyebrows to raise almost to his hairline. Instead of the standard tent he'd issued to her, he saw what looked to be a thatched hut of sorts. Whatever it truly was, it definitely looked far more permanent than the canvas tents he'd seen inside the town proper.**

**Figuring this had to be where Abby was currently staying, he made his way toward it. He couldn't help but grin, the closer he got. As he neared, there was no doubt this had to be Abby's. She was only down here a few days every month, but still this place looked more like a home than most of what he'd seen inside town. Although he could still see some of the tent canvas at the front, that was the only place he could see it. **

**She had obviously spent many an hour, weaving and binding branches and grass together to fortify the exterior walls. She had even managed to place a thatch looking roof over tent's roof. Also she had created a type of entry area in front of the tent, that was clearly designed as a working and meeting area. It was open on two sides at the moment. That was how he was able to see the actual tent flap. Off to the side of this open like room was a space obviously designed as her cooking area.**

**To say he was impressed with the progress she'd made would be an understatement. This place had a look of permanency to it that none of the dwellings in town had, other than the ships themselves. There were even some plants planted around the outside. Since nothing was blooming, he had no idea if these were flowers or some of her precious herbs. A little ways off, he could see what he believed was a drying animal skin and plants hanging upside down from a line. Lee had to shake his head in amazement when he realized what her temporary home reminded him of. It resembled the dwellings he'd learned about while he was still in school. It had the look and feel of an ancient Kobalian native's home. **

**Walking up to the entrance, he momentarily paused. He didn't know if he should just walk up to the flap and announce himself or if he should clang the small triangle with the hanging metal rod. Deciding to just call out to her as he neared the flap, he began to move.**

"**Abby? Are you in there?" Lee called out. When he got no response, he decided to take a look thru the flap. There was clearly nobody inside, but once again he was surprised at what he found. The inside floor was lined with woven long grass, to keep out the cold and damp. Over that were blankets and animal pelts. There was also some crude furniture inside, a bed, table and several chairs; each made from what would have been found in the surrounding forest. Off in the corner was the heater Lee had insisted she bring down with her. It was clear to him now why she had wanted to refuse. Looking around the inside, it was plain she would not require this modern piece of equipment. From somewhere in her past, she'd obviously learned to live without many, if any, modern type of conveniences.**

**Now that Lee knew she wasn't here, he debated if he should stay and wait for her return or if he should head back to town. He never considered trying to go out and find her. There was no point. He had no idea where she could have gone. Taking a look at his watch, he realized he should head back to town. The official ceremony would begin in just a little while. Besides, there was a very good chance that was where Abby had already gone herself. That decided, Lee headed back the way he'd come.**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**Lee had no way of knowing that was the last place Tabby would be. Baltar had been pestering her on several of her trips to the planet. He kept insisting she accept his edicts and move down to the planet permanently. Thus far the weasel like man had backed down to Tabby's stubborn refusal. But she wasn't sure how much longer her insistence would hold the man off. Every time she was forced to see him, the tension between them only grew. The man was incorrigible. It seemed the more she resisted him, the more he seemed to want to control her, bend her to his narcissistic will. Just the thought of the man made her skin crawl.**

**Thus far, she had not voiced any of her concerns to either Bill or Lee. She really didn't want to involve them, if she could help it. They were both in the military. Baltar was President. She knew they'd be obligated to do as he demanded. She however felt no such obligation. If necessary, she'd use force to make him realize pursuing her was not in his best interest. Yes, that's what she'd do …'if necessary'. But she'd avoid that course of action for as long as possible. She didn't want to cause Bill or Lee any trouble. She knew if she used force, they'd inevitably be pulled into the mix. She figured her best course of action, was to avoid being near Baltar as much as possible. Being at an event where alcohol would be flowing freely was not a place she wanted to be cornered by Guias.**

**She was sure Kara would understand her absence tonight. Kara had seen one of hers and Baltar's confrontations, several trips back. Tabby was very glad Kara had not been close enough to step in. Before that had been possible, Tabby had gotten her p0int across to the dense man, then stormed off. She wasn't interested in staying with him aboard Colonial One. She certainly didn't want that vile man to grant her any personal favors. She was well aware the price would be entirely too high. That being so, she'd decided not go to tonight's Celebration. **

**She was scheduled to head back to the Pegasus late tomorrow afternoon. She decided she'd much rather spend her last night out in the forest. She wanted to go to the clearing near the small stream she'd found on the night of the Ground Breaking Ceremony. That was her favorite place on this rock. She'd just come back from town, where she'd informed George of her plans. She had no intention of having him cut his last night planet side, with Dixie, short. It would be another month before he could make it back down to her.**

**Little did she know, Lee had come down to the planet. As fate would have it, they'd never seen each other. Somehow they'd managed to not cross paths when Lee had made his way to and from her hut. **

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee made it back into the center of 'town'. He could see the residence had set up much in the same way they had for the Ground Breaking Ceremony. There were tables already set up in anticipation to bear the weight of all the food Lee was currently smelling. Closer to the familiar 'dancing platforms', Lee saw several make shift bars already set up. It appeared they were only waiting for the Ceremony to officially begin, before they started doling out their alcohol. All in all, Lee had to admit the atmosphere looked and felt very festive and the people appeared happy.**

**Looking around at the simple tent houses, Lee had to wonder why they seemed so upbeat. Perhaps it was just the anticipation of the upcoming ceremony. Or perhaps it was as simple as feeling the ground under their feet, instead of metal decking. Either way, their excitement was almost palatable. Lee, himself was beginning to feel his mood lighten. **

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee wound up hearing the opening of the Ceremony beside Chief and Cally. He was glad the Chief had walked up to him. He really hadn't wanted to spend the Ceremony standing all by himself. He'd yet to see either Abby or Kara anywhere in the crowd. But he figured the night was sure to be a long one. He felt confident he'd run in to either or both before long. But still, having the Chief to talk to for the time being was much appreciated. **

**After the official opening speech, the atmosphere grew even more lively. Just after Baltar's closing words, food began to appear in great quantities. Soon the tables seemed to all but groan under the weight. Lee was once again surprised by the amount of food being placed out for everyone. It was again clear how much was currently available to these settlers. Lee wondered just how many people had slaved the day or perhaps longer, to ensure there would be enough food to feed everyone present. **

**The Chief must have read the question on Lee's face. "You'd be surprised, Commander. Thank goodness there are as many ships down here on the surface as there are. Besides utilizing almost every ship's galley, they have been working over several cook fires. Also you may have noticed when you first got here, there were several cooking pits smoldering along the outskirts of town."**

**Lee had noticed the smoldering pits, but was unsure to their function. Now realizing they were actually cooking pits, Lee began to see the extent the people had gone to, to achieve this mass quantity of prepared food. **

"**Well Sir? Don't you think it's time to wade into line?" Chief asked, his own mouth watering in anticipation.**

"**You go ahead Chief. I think I'll wait a little while." Lee said, eyeing the crowd of people.**

"**Whatever you say Sir. Just don't wait too long. This is something I'm sure you don't want to miss." and with that the Chief and very pregnant Cally moved toward the food laden tables.**

**Lee continued to look around for either Kara or Abby, but was still unable to locate either one of them.**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**After making several circuits thru the crowd, Lee had still not located either Kara or Abby. He did, however, locate both Hardball and Comet. He'd forgotten he'd allowed both men some much needed R & R. That they had come planet side, was something he'd not been aware of. The Duty Master would have obviously known, she being responsible for locating them if necessary. But he hadn't known. Finding both men here was a good thing, as far as Lee was concerned. After establishing that both men were to be heading back to the ship on the last shuttle tonight, all three men finally decided to brave the food lines. Plates in hand they found an out of the way spot to settle down. Lee was very glad for the easy conversation he was able to have with these two men. It wasn't that they didn't treat him with the respect he was due, being their Commander. It was that they also treated him as a fellow pilot. It was something he sorely missed.**

**Even before they'd finished eating their fill, music began to filter thru the air. Glancing over toward one of the make shift bars, Lee finally spotted Kara along with Sam. It figured he'd find her close to the booze. It seemed as if she were only waiting for them to begin serving, before she made her appearance. Both Comet and Hardball followed their Commander's gaze. Seeing his eyes were focused on Starbuck, neither man was surprised when he politely excused himself and headed in her direction. **

**Lee made his way towards Kara. He'd missed her. He barely even noticed Sam. It wasn't until he had Kara in a firm hug and heard someone clearing their throat, that he acknowledged the other mans presence. Letting her go with some reluctance, he stepped back and held out his hand towards Sam. **

**Sam being the man he was, let the awkward moment pass without comment. He simply moved to get Lee a drink of his own. Lee was relieved Sam decided to let the moment pass. Kara was his best friend in the Universe. He felt no guilt in his reaction and certainly felt no need to apologize for it.**

**The three stayed together. Periodically someone from the Galactica would come to share a moment or two. But inevitably they would move back toward the crowd or head to one of the platforms. Lee felt no desire to dance. He was glad neither Kara or Sam felt the need either. Again he acknowledged to himself, he really didn't relish spending the evening all by himself. **

**He was still confused why his father insisted on him coming here in the first place. He could think of several other ways to spend his time more efficiently. Periodically he scanned the crowd, looking for Abby. Still he caught no sign of her. Honestly he was confused she hadn't shown up already. He was sure she'd have joined Kara for this event.**

**Kara had noticed Lee peering thru the crowd, looking for someone, for the past couple of hours. Since she knew he hadn't come down here with Dee, thank the Gods - Kara thought, he could only be looking for Tabby. Kara seriously doubted Tabby would show up tonight. Tabby tried to avoid any contact with Guias she possibly could. At an event such as this one, there would be too much chance of running into that man. She debated whether or not to tell Lee. In the end, she decided to keep quiet. She was having too much fun watching Lee try to be inconspicuous as he searched the crowd. Also, she figured if Lee realized Tabby wasn't going to show up, he'd leave the celebration all together. She really didn't want Lee to do that. She'd missed him, since she'd moved down to the planet.**

**Lee had begun to grow anxious the longer he still hadn't spotted Abby. The evening had been wearing on. It was just after 2100 and still no sign of her. There were only two things that managed to keep him from going in search of her. One, he really figured she'd join Kara. He had no doubt of Abby's ability to find Kara, even in this crowd of people. Second, also not seeing George anywhere, he'd managed to convince himself that where ever she was, George would not be far off. …That was, until he spotted George with his redhead and still couldn't see Abby anywhere.**

**Kara realized the moment Lee hit the end of his patience. She recognized the signs as clearly as if they were her own. What she wasn't aware of immediately was what had triggered his patience to snap. Looking from Lee's tensed shoulders, to whatever he was now staring at, she put the pieces together. It became clear to her, that Lee's outward calm was only due to his assumption that Tabby was with George. Now that he realized that wasn't the case, his notorious protective instincts were going full throttle. **

**When Lee stood up, Kara felt the need to say something. "Lee?"**

**Without even looking in her direction, Lee said in a voice laced with steel "I'll be right back, Kara. I need to have a word with George."**

**Kara didn't like the sound of Lee's voice. It was as if he were blaming George for Tabby's absence, when she knew that wasn't the case at all. If the look on his face and his posture were any indication of the true feelings Lee was trying to control, she didn't think this was going to be a civil conversation. Kara was well aware there were only two people who could make Lee lose his control. She was one of them, but only when it was herself that provoked his anger. Tabby was the other. Lee seemed to lose his control whenever he felt she was threatened. But as far as Kara could see, there was no immediate threat to Tabby right now. She was probably out at her hut or off in the woods, like she usually was. Not understanding why Lee's body was so ridged, she quickly moved to follow him. **

**What she didn't realize was why Lee had grown so tense. More than half the population was working their way toward total inebriation, many of which were quite probably already there. If George was here, that could only mean Abby was out there somewhere by herself. What could happen to her, while she was all alone, by any one of these drunken men was making his pulse race. He had to find her. He had to make sure she was safe. He was well aware she'd probably scoff at his over-protectiveness, thinking she was more than capable of protecting herself. But he couldn't get the image of her broken body out of his head. He knew she wasn't invincible even if she didn't want to admit it. She was more than capable of being surprised or overwhelmed. And with all the noise from the celebration, the odds of anyone hearing her cry out or even bothering to investigate were slim at best. He had to ensure she was kept safe.**

**Oooooooooooooo**

**Kara's presence was the only thing keeping Lee from grabbing the man and tossing him to the ground. When he'd stalked over to George, it was the redhead that noticed his approach first. She must have sensed Lee's anger, because she turned George around before he'd come within striking distance. Kara too placed a calming hand upon Lee's shoulder. **

**When George turned and saw the anger flashing from the approaching mans face, he stiffened. He didn't feel any true fear. George was confident in his abilities to defend himself against the much smaller man. But there was something in the other man's eyes that gave George pause. It seemed as if the smaller man was trying in vane to control his blossoming anger. George could only conclude the man was angered by the woman at his side. Why that was, George didn't really understand.**

**Clearing his throat, "Commander. …I don't believe ye've actually met me Dixie." turning to look at the tall redhead, "Dixie, this be Commander Lee Adama and Captain … I mean Miss Kara Thrase. They be Miss Tabitha's friends."**

**Dixie decided to follow George's lead and held out her hand to both newcomers. She wasn't at all surprised that only the woman, Kara, accepted her proffered hand.**

"**Kara, why don't you stay here with… Dixie. I need to have a few words with our man George." Lee's tone made it clear this wasn't a request, but an order. Nodding she steered Dixie a little ways off.**

"**George?" Lee said, while indicating to the much larger man that he was to proceed him, farther away from the crowd of people.**

**Still not understanding what any of this was about, George none the less moved as his Commander indicated. Once they were well away from prying ears, Lee stopped and faced the large, confused man.**

"**Where is she George? I thought I made it very clear to you, that while she was down here on the planet, you were responsible for keeping an eye on her. I told you to keep her safe. That's the only reason I have allowed you to come to the planet so often." Lee's voice was almost a growl.**

**Finally George began to understand what was going on. His Commander was bent because Tabitha was nowhere to be seen. Lee had assumed the worst.**

"**Commander, ye be fretting o'er nothing man. She came to town earlier today. She tol me she no be coming to the Celebration. Tol me no to even bother going out to her hut tonight."**

"**She told you she wouldn't be coming to the Celebration tonight?" At seeing the larger man's nod, Lee began to pace in a tight circuit. "She specifically told you not to check on her, out at her hut?" again the larger man nodded at his Commander. But instead of being able to relax, knowing Lee understood, George began to grow more tense. It was clear Lee wasn't getting any calmer. If anything it seemed as if the man was growing even more agitated. It was like he was coiling as a wound clock spring. George was beginning to worry what would happen if the younger man's spring actually snapped. **

"**Do you think she went back out to her hut after the Celebration began? I checked there when I first landed and she wasn't there." Lee figured that was where she had to be. Correction, that's where he hoped she'd be. If that was the case, he'd head out there himself. He really didn't want her to be alone and unprotected with so many drunken revelers about.**

**George's mouth ran dry. He had heard the hope in the younger man's voice. Lee's body even seemed to relax slightly, as he voiced his hope that Tabitha would be safe in her hut. George looked away from his Commander.**

"**Well? Is she there? Is that where she told you she'd be?" Lee demanded, his body going ridged once more. When George had looked away, he had a sinking feeling. Somehow he knew he wasn't going to like George's answer.**

**George looked back at the man questioning him. Seeing how tense Lee now stood, he figured he was about to see what happened to an over wound spring, first hand. He knew he couldn't take the man down, even though he was more than sure he was capable of it. This was not only his Commander, he was someone Tabitha cared for. Someone she was willing to suffer for. He didn't think Tabitha would approve if he marked the man with his fists. To be honest, he was more afraid of what Tabitha would do to him, if he damaged the man; than what the man himself could do to him.**

"**I'm waiting for an answer George. Did she go back to her hut?" When George again hesitated in answering him, Lee realized that her being in her hut was only wishful thinking. He was now certain that was not where she'd be. But where else could she go? Thinking once more of all the drunken revelers roaming about, his anxiety only increased.**

"**George. Do you know where she is?" to this George finally gave a small nod. "Tell me where she is George. It's not safe for her to be roaming about tonight, all alone." Lee's voice had taken on a more demanding tone.**

"**She no be wandering about. She be at her favorite spot, she be. She tol me she wanted to spend the night in the forest." George finally said.**

"**Where George? Where is that spot." Lee, hearing that she'd be nowhere near town, calmed slightly for a moment . But just because she wasn't near town, didn't mean she'd be safe. He'd seen her so many times while she star bathed. He knew when she did, she lost all sense of her surroundings. If anyone found her in that state, she be completely vulnerable. That was his worst fear. Her being taken by surprise. He was confident in her abilities to defend herself when she was aware of the threat or if the numbers were low enough. But being taken unawares was something he truly feared.**

"**Where is she George? I need to know." Lee once again demanded.**

"**I canna be telling you that. It be her own private place. She don't want anyone there. It's for her alone." George insisted.**

**Lee was beginning to feel desperate. Just because she didn't want anyone else there, didn't mean someone else hadn't discovered that place. "George, I need to know. You have to tell me where it is and how to get there." Seeing the larger man set his jaw stubbornly, Lee continued. "George, just because she doesn't want anyone else out there, doesn't mean that someone couldn't have followed her. You've seen her in that state. You know she looses all sense of her surroundings. She'll be totally vulnerable!"**

**That seemed to finally get thru to the larger man. After taking a deep sighing breath, he told Lee where he could find Tabitha. As soon as Lee had been given the location and directions, he walked up to Kara and told her he was going to go find Abby. Kara suggested Lee take with him a communication device. That way if he found trouble he could contact her. Lee promised he'd check in either way, not wanting Kara to worry either.**

**After stopping by her tent for the device, Lee was grateful Kara still had a gun. After she handed it over, Lee checked the clip. Satisfied, he headed out the way he had much earlier in the day. Passing Abby's hut, he moved toward the tree line. Once there, he found the large stone that indicated the path George told him to follow. Moving deep into the forest, he was now grateful for the full moon that was bright enough to light his path. **

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	47. pt 4: c6

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 4**

**Chapter 6**

**Lee had left Kara at her tent nearly an hour ago. He was grateful for the light provided by tonight's full moon. Although the forest was fairly dense, he was still able to see well enough to navigate the path George had indicated to him. Just like George had told him, he could finally hear the burbling of water flowing off to his right. He was now looking for the last remaining landmark George had told him about. He was looking for the large boulder that would indicate the animal trail he needed to follow. **

**When he finally spotted it, he breathed a sigh of relief. According to George, the clearing shouldn't be that much farther. Lee carefully began to look around the area of the boulder, for the path George had promised he'd find. It had to be here. So far everything George had told him he'd find had been right where George had said it would be. So where the Frak was the trail?**

**Without warning, clouds covered the brightly glowing moon, diminishing it's light and leaving Lee in almost total darkness. Growing frustrated when he stumbled on some tree roots, Lee took several deep breaths. Trying to peer thru the darkness, he caught sight of something. But it wasn't the trail. Some 20 yards off, he saw the distinctive glow of what could only be animal eyes, looking in his direction. **

**Up until now, he'd yet to hear any movements besides his own. Up until now, he hadn't even given any thought to the threat from the native animal life. All he'd been concerned about was the threat from one of the new inhabitants from the Fleet. Now he was even more glad Kara had supplied him with a firearm. Knowing the size of the grazing like creatures, it only made sense there would also be some fairly large predators out there.**

**Finally the clouds cleared from the moon and Lee was once again able to make out his surroundings. Being able to once more see, he felt his pulse slow to a more normal level. Looking where he'd seen the eyes, he didn't know if it was good or bad, they were no longer visible. Pulling his weapon, he once again checked the clip. Feeling secure again, he began to search once more for the path.**

**When he did finally spot what had to be the path, he chuckled at himself. The path was directly in line with where he'd seen the eyes moments before. Great. Just great. It figured the eyes had to be somewhere on the trail he himself wanted to take. Keeping his gun at the ready, he proceeded down the almost obscure path. This time he was even more cautious than before. He listened even more carefully for any sound inside the forest. He certainly didn't want to become something's dinner out here.**

**After walking on the almost non-existent trail for nearly another ten minutes, he could see the path was going to open into a clearing, up ahead. Slowing his pace, he made his way towards the opening in the tree line. When he reached it, he paused to take in the scene before him.**

**He could see where a small stream entered the clearing off to his right. It emptied into a small pond, but didn't seem to exit from the other side. Lee assumed it had to go underground at this point. There were also several large boulders, sparsely lining the small pond. On the far side of the clearing, there were several large bushes with plenty of space between each. Lee had to admit the place had a fairytale like quality. It suited Abby perfectly. But where was she?**

**Then he heard it. The sound of something breaking thru the water with a splash. Following the sound, he was relieved he'd finally spotted her. She'd obviously just stood up and flung her hair in an arch over to her back. She now stood with her arms stretched out wide, with her face pointed towards the sky. Not seeing anyone else about, Lee decided he'd better contact Kara. He needed to tell her he'd found Abby and everything was alright. **

**After speaking briefly with Kara, Lee decided it best if he stayed inside the tree line. He had no intention of disturbing her. When she finally emerged from the water, Lee was slightly surprised she'd been in the water completely nude. He found he couldn't take his eyes away from the picture she presented. Her body was aglow in the bright moonlight. It was even bright enough for him to see the water running down her lithe form.**

**She momentarily paused before each of the stones lining the pond. At each one, she would lean across it; granting it what could only be described as a lover's caress. When she finished her circuit of the boulders, she moved into the soft grass of the clearing. There, her body began to sway and her feet picked up a rhythm. It was as if she could hear music. But when Lee listened, all he could hear was the breeze, insects, the burbling of the stream flowing over stones and the sound of the trees creaking. It was clear to him that only she could hear the melody. Her movements were her response to the sounds she alone could hear.**

**Soon her arms began to make graceful sweeping movements and she started to twirl and leap. Much the same way as he'd seen her do at the Ground Breaking Ceremony. But instead of her movements depicting sorrow and desperation, this time they seemed to be joyful. Lee couldn't make himself look away.**

**His mouth had gone dry as soon as he'd seen her step from the water. Seeing her drape herself over the large rocks, either on her back or her stomach had caused his heart to skip several beats. Then for his blood to flow directly to his groin. Seeing her now dance and frolic about the clearing, totally uninhibited, was only causing his pulse to race that much faster. Several times he tried to force himself to look away, realizing this wasn't right. She'd assumed she was all alone out here. She obviously didn't realize she had an audience. But no matter how hard he tried to pull his gaze away, he was unable to do so.**

**As he watched, her dance or frolic seemed to gain in intensity. She spun and leapt into the air. Her movements seemed much like an acrobat at times; only to slow, to draw out a graceful ballet like pose. She would bound over to the rocks and leap atop them, only to flip back to the ground and begin to dance with even more energy. It was as if she were performing for the stones, themselves. As if the stones were her intended audience. **

**Lee was unsure how long she had danced before she plunged back into the water. But he was grateful she had done so. He wasn't sure how much more he'd have been able to take. His Dress Blues had become extremely uncomfortable, since he'd spotted her. He'd been shifting uncomfortably, trying to ease the pressure his trousers were invoking on his groin, for quite some time. In an effort to cool himself down -( he didn't even consider the fact that the evening itself was cool and with him sitting still, he should have felt a slight chill)- he undid the buttons down the front of his uniform. He felt he was positively burning up. He sat there trying to slow his rising pulse as best he could. **

**When she once again broke the surface of the water, Lee held his breath. He was hoping she'd simply exit the water and redress herself. When it looked as if she intended to romp in the water, he let out a small groan. In the bright moonlight, it was easy for him to see her sleek body clearly every time she'd arch out of the water, only to watch as she dove backwards. Lee began to rub his face vigorously, in an attempt to clear his head.**

**Then he heard her emerge from the pond once more. Again he hoped she'd simply get dressed. When he finally removed his hands from his face, he realized this just wasn't his lucky day. Instead of getting dressed, she'd only begun to dance once again. Lee groaned in despair. How much did the God's think he could take? Again he tried to force himself to look away. Look at anything but her. But that proved to be impossible.**

**This time her dance seemed different than before. No longer did she flip or move about like an acrobat. No longer did she dart about. This time all her movements were long and drawn out. She still twirled, but they were now slow and ballet like. If Lee was to guess what her dance reflected, he'd say it spoke of sorrow and loneliness. But still he couldn't draw his gaze away from the beauty of her dance, the beauty that was her.**

**She began to exhibit her vast flexibility and superb balance, now that she moved with an unhurried grace. Her arms and legs moved in an almost hypnotic motion. Her back seemed to become nearly boneless; as she leaned back low enough for her hair to drag upon the ground. Once again she sped up her movements. Again she began to frolic about the clearing. Lee had to admit, the speed of her movements, took nothing from the grace in which she performed them. But after only a short time, her movements slowed once again to take on a beseeching quality. **

**He wasn't surprised she hadn't reacted to his presence. He was well aware she was in her own world when she was like this. It was why he'd felt compelled to come and keep an eye on her. Before he even realized he'd gotten up from his spot, hidden in the tree line, he found himself halfway across the clearing.**

**It wasn't until he was half way to her, that he froze in his tracks. Quickly he looked down at his feet. What the FRAK was he doing?! Why had he left the safety of the tree line? Safety? Safety for whom? Her? Me? Thankfully she still didn't seem aware of his presence. If he moved quietly, he was sure he could make it back to the tree line, without her ever knowing he'd approached her. Then he looked back up at her once more.**

**For only a moment longer he waged battle with himself, to get him back to the trees. But he realized he was fighting a losing battle. It was as if her very movements were begging him to draw closer. Against his will, his feet drew him toward her. Even then he wouldn't admit his intentions, even to himself.**

**Oooooooooooooo**

**When he was only a few feet away from her, he managed to force himself to stop once more. She still had not made any reaction to his presence. Peering at her upturned face, he realized her eyes still remained closed. He wondered briefly how she managed to navigate the clearing, when she couldn't see her surroundings. But the answer seemed to invade his thoughts quickly. She didn't need to see. She only needed to feel. That was how she'd managed to navigate the clearing so well. **

**As Lee stood only feet from Abby, he watched her body stop it's hypnotic swaying motion and stiffen. He quickly decided it would be in his best interest not to approach any closer to her. He wanted to allow her to feel his presence without startling her. **

**After several heartbeats he heard her ask, "Lee?" she sounded confused.**

"**Yes Abby. It's only me." Lee managed to squeeze past his tightening throat.**

"**Am I just imagining you or are you really here?" She still hadn't turned to face him. She still hadn't managed to move at all. She sounded so confused, unsure; as if she were trying to put a puzzle together - without all the necessary pieces and never having seen what the final picture would be.**

**Hearing her confusion and disbelief, Lee stepped up directly behind her. But he wasn't foolish enough to touch her. He was well aware her body was still extremely tense. He wasn't sure exactly how she would react to his closeness. Worried his body's reaction to her would somehow frighten her, he took several calming breaths. He even managed, with effort, to slow his racing pulse. Suddenly it seemed the most important thing in his life that she accept his nearness. More than anything he'd ever wanted before, he wanted to be sure he didn't frighten her.**

"**It's really me Abbs and yes, I'm really here." He said in a soft, soothing voice. Finally he saw her shoulders begin to relax. After only a few more moments, he was relieved to see her begin to turn about to face him.**

**As Tabby finally began to believe Lee really was standing there behind her, she started to relax. She wasn't going daffy after all. It only took her another few moments to gather her wits enough to turn around. The first thing she saw was Lee's opened uniform shirt. Then slowly she raised her face up to see his.**

"**What are you doing out here? I didn't even know you were coming down to the planet." her face a mask of curiosity. **

"**I came out here for you, Abby." **

**Thus far she hadn't made any effort to cover herself. It was as if she were totally unaware of her nudity. Before he could stop himself, his eyes drifted down her lithe form. Realizing what he'd been doing, his eyes flew back up to her face. But the damage was already done. His body once more reacted to what she so innocently presented. When his eyes flew back to her face, he watched her eyebrows crinkle in the middle and she took a small step backwards.**

**When he watched her take a cautious step backwards, he couldn't help his anger at himself. Realizing he was making her either afraid or at the very least nervous, he whirled around presenting his back to her. "Frak!" he exclaimed loudly. He was disgusted with himself. **

**Tabby misunderstood his reaction and the reason for his outburst. She'd been very aware his heart rate had suddenly increased. She mistakenly thought he was angry with her, because of the intense look on his face, when he looked at her. **

**Tentatively she reached out to him. When she made contact with his shoulder, she felt him stiffen in response. "Lee?" When he didn't immediately respond, she looked around the clearing in an effort to steady her now fraying nerves.**

"**Lee?" she tried again, "I'm sorry I made you angry. I didn't mean to, honest." with that, she moved off towards one of the boulders.**

**When she'd touched his shoulder, it was like liquid heat had flowed out of her hand and into him. He had struggled with himself, not to turn and pull her hard against his chest. But when she said she was sorry and made it clear she thought he was angry with her, he was stunned.**

**What the frak was she talking about? Why did she think he was angry with her? Looking over his shoulder, he watched as she neared one of the large stones. She looked listless now, so unlike before when she seemed filled with life. He didn't know what he should do. Wasn't sure if it would be better for them both, if he just moved back into the trees or if he should try to explain his reaction. **

**When he saw her lean up against one of the stones and hang her head, his feet made the decision for him. He moved over to her side and looked out at the pond. "I'm not, nor was I, angry with you Abby. I was angry with myself." he said on a sigh.**

**After a slight pause, "Why were you angry with yourself?" she asked tentatively**

**Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he figured that was the safest approach, he tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't frighten her. He decided he owed her the truth. "I was angry with myself, because I couldn't control my reaction to you. I came out here to make sure you were safe from anyone who might stumble across you. Then here I am. I've been watching you for quite some time now. Then when I just looked at you…" he didn't seem able to complete his final statement.**

**After a long pause, Tabby filled in the silence. "When you looked at me, … you realized what you'd been watching. You realized you'd been watching a monster." she said and moved towards her pile of clothes. Her voice filled with self loathing.**

"**What?! … No!" Lee exclaimed, lunging for her arm in an effort to stop her retreat. When he had one of her arms, he instinctively pulled her against his chest. But he was sane enough not to hold her too tightly. Instead he held her in a loose embrace. Then he placed his free hand against her cheek, to ensure she looked directly at his face. "Abby. You are not a monster. I have never, ever thought of you as a monster. Do you understand me? You are not a monster…."**

"**Lee stop. There's no reason to lie. I already know you are my friend. You've nothing to prove on that count. I'll…" here her voice broke. She knew he cared for her. Knew he was her friend. That was all she'd ever be able to have with him. She'd accepted that and even managed to convince herself she was grateful she was at least permitted his friendship. She knew she didn't deserve even that much, because of what she'd become. What had become of her. What they'd made of her.**

**Lee watched as her eyes filled. When he saw a single tear break free and run down her smooth cheek, his chest tightened. Using the pad of his thumb, he gently wiped away her tear. "Abby I'm not lying. You are not a monster. You're beautiful. I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he said earnestly. His desire momentarily cooling in his effort to convince her she wasn't the monster she believed she was.**

**Hearing the earnestness in his voice and seeing what could only be … love, shining on his face, made Tabby's despair increase. She knew she had to convince him, had to make him see and understand. He was meant for so much more. Someone far better than her. She couldn't let him believe she was something she could never be. With that thought in mind, she wrenched herself from his embrace. When she took a few steps away from him, he prudently allowed her the space she seemed to require. Abruptly she turned and pulled her hair over her shoulder, fully exposing her back to him. In the clear moonlight, Lee was able to see all the scars lacing across her back.**

"**You see Lee?! Can you see what they made of me? You see now what you foolishly called beautiful?!" Then she bolted.**

**Lee wasn't fazed by what he'd seen. He'd already seen it before, in much better lighting. What did surprise him was that she'd finally shown him willingly. She'd shown him, believing that would change his opinion of her. Make him somehow believe she was the monster she seemed so convinced she was. When she bolted, Lee never hesitated. He took off right after her. **

**He never even bothered to call out to her. He was well aware it would be a waste of breath. Instead he concentrated on catching her. Where she intended on going, without any clothes, was a mystery to him. But in her present state, he figured that was the last thing on her mind. She had almost made it to the trees before he managed to grab her arm firmly once again.**

**They both stumbled and almost fell when Lee grabbed her arm. It was only by pulling her up tight against his chest, they managed to retain their balance. Tabby was looking up at Lee with large confused, frightened eyes. He could see where her cheeks were stained by her tears. His heart constricted once again, for her obvious fear and pain. Not knowing how else to show her she was safe, he stroked her cheeks; gently wiping away her tears. When she finally took a deep breath and exhaled, he put his left arm around her waist. **

**He felt her immediately stiffen. But was relieved she didn't try to pull out of his loose hold. Needing to show her he didn't find her scars repulsive, that they didn't make her a monster, he began to run his right hand over them in a gentle caress. When he felt her body begin to tremble, he paused his ministrations; but didn't relinquish the contact his hand was making. **

**Looking at her face and feeling her body tremble in his embrace, she reminded him of a frightened doe he'd once seen as a teenager. It seemed so strange to see her this way. Usually he would have compared her as some kind of large predatory cat, but not right now. When he saw another tear spill past her long lashes, he instinctively tightened his embrace.**

"**You are so beautiful Abby." he said in a low voice. It was hard to get much past the constriction in his throat. Seeing her this way hurt him. Her pain hurt him. But holding her was making his body all that much more aware of her. He could feel his pulse once again quicken and felt himself begin to harden. When he watched her shake her head in the negative, he reaffirmed. "Yes you are. You're extremely beautiful. I wish you could just see that."**

**Her trembling had only seemed to increase. It was as if her body was having trouble containing all the emotion she had bubbling inside her. When the next tear fell, Lee lowered his head to capture it with his lips. Doing so caused her to part her lips and inhale sharply. When Lee pulled his lips back from her cheek he looked back into her eyes. He couldn't suppress the smile that formed, at seeing her surprise. Then his eyes lowered to her parted lips. With a groan that formed in the back of his throat, he slowly lowered his lips to hers.**

**Slowly, gently he brushed her lips with his own. He sure as hell didn't want to frighten her with his growing desire. Already he felt as if his blood had turned to liquid fire, from the moment he touched her lips with his own. When she very tentatively began to respond, he couldn't help but tighten his hold around her waist even more. But still he tried to maintain his control. He knew he needed to take this very slowly or she could become frightened. He needed to ensure he never frightened her. He needed her to trust him as much as she seemed to need to trust him. **

**When he ran his tongue softly across her lower lip, she parted her lips farther and leaned into him. He couldn't prevent the groan that came from deep in his throat. No longer was his right hand merely placed on her ravaged back, it was now all but gripping her, as it pressed her naked form harder against his. Cautiously he moved his tongue into her mouth, not really sure how she would react.**

**At first she only met his tongue tentatively. It was clear this was something she was very unfamiliar with. But before long, she matched his tongue's dance perfectly. Lee heard her let out a groan of her own, as she seemed to melt against him. Then to his surprise and delight, she plunged her tongue into his own mouth. There she repeated the dance he'd just done to her. Feeling his blood pound thru his veins, he finally realized, they both needed to come up for oxygen. Breaking the kiss, Lee placed his cheek against hers and tried to gain some semblance of control.**

**What the FRAK was he doing? What the FRAK was he thinking? He hadn't come out here with the intention of seducing her. …She trusted him. Before he got to the place of no return, he needed to bring this to a stop. He didn't want to make her do anything she may come to regret later. But just the thought of not having her right here, right now, caused his body to tense.**

"**Lee? Are you ok? " she asked in concern. She'd felt his body tense.**

**His voice steeped in resignation, "Yes Abby. I'm ok."**

**She was not fully convinced. "Uh, Lee? Did I do something wrong? Was I not allowed to kiss you too?" she asked innocently.**

**Leave it to Abby to lighten the mood, Lee thought. He couldn't help but laugh from deep in his belly as he picked her up and twirled her around. Abby soon got caught up in Lee's delight. By the time he set her back on her feet, both were breathless.**

"**Well Lee? You didn't exactly answer my question, you know." she said with a smirk and a raised brow. Then a thought flashed thru her mind and it felt like she'd been dipped into a pool of ice water. Of course she knew what was wrong. …Dee. Her face filled with remorse. "I'm so stupid. Oh Lee, I'm so sorry. How could I have forgotten about Dee?" she said, pulling away from him.**

"**Dee? What does Dee have to do with anything?" he asked with confusion. Even though he allowed her to leave his embrace, he retained hold of one of her hands. He wasn't in the mood to chase her back down, if she decided to bolt. **

"**What do you mean, 'what does she have to do with anything'? You and she are together. Just the way it's supposed to be. The way I planned for it to be." she answered him, her voice filled with remorse.**

**Lee had no idea what she was talking about. As he stood there staring at her, a niggling thought began to scratch at his subconscious. After only a moment it blared into his consciousness. Somehow Abby had mistakenly believed he was with Dee, much the same way as he's assumed she'd been with George. If his body hadn't been in such a high state of arousal, he may have found the irony humorous. But as it was, it was only frustrating.**

"**Abby. I am not, nor have I ever been together with Dee." seeing her brows knit together with confusion or possibly denial, he elaborated. "It's true, she seemed to have set her sights on me, but I was never interested in her. …I need more in a woman, more than she could ever be." He watched her digest his words. Then he saw her face smooth out once more in understanding. Once she realized she in fact wasn't stealing him from another woman, a relieved smile appeared on her lips. **

**Lee once again became aware she was standing before him naked. This time he didn't try to stop his eyes from roaming over her form. But unlike last time, Abby didn't try to step away from the intense look on his face. "Come here." he said in a gravely voice. She only hesitated a moment, before she complied. Putting one of his hands on her hip and using the other to stroke her back, he watched her eyes flutter closed. Then he heard her emit a sigh of … contentment. He knew instantly, that was a sound he wanted to hear over and over. "You can kiss me anytime, Abby." He was rewarded with one of her huge smiles.**

**This time he was determined not to be the instigator. He needed her to make the first move towards him. He stood there holding his breath. Hoping she would, but not really sure if she would come to him. He had no way of knowing how his eyes smoldered as he watched her.**

**Tabby wasn't sure why or how it came to be, but she knew Lee's desire wasn't false. Even seeing and then feeling her ravaged back hadn't made him turn away in disgust, as it did to everyone else. Tabby had seen his eyes darken and become intense when he looked at her. She'd felt how his heart rate increased when he touched her. Now understanding what that meant, she realized how much he truly wanted her. But unlike anyone else, his desire didn't frighten her. She was sure he'd never hurt her. She trusted him. She trusted him with all she was. For some reason, the Gods and Creator were blessing her. Lee wanted her every bit as much as she wanted him.**

**Moving her arms up and around his neck, she pulled his face to her own. Still Lee wasn't willing to take matters into his own hands quite yet. He had to be sure she understood where this was headed.**

"**Abby. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stop. If this isn't what you want, I need to know right now." He said in a strained voice.**

**Her only answer was a tender smile. Then she raised up on the balls of her feet and placed her parted lips against his. Still Lee hesitated. When she brushed her tongue against his lips, his resistance snapped. With a groan, he all but crushed her against his chest. Opening his mouth, he accepted what she offered like a starving man. Soon he was no longer content to just receive what she offered, he began to plunder her mouth. When he felt her knees begin to buckle, he lowered them both down onto the soft grass. **

**Once there, his hands began to explore what his eyes had only been able to caress. Abby's moans were like music to his ears. But just like he suspected, she didn't remain completely docile for long. Soon her hands were demanding access to him as well. When her fingers encountered the fabric of his uniform, she tried to quickly divest him of this unacceptable obstacle.**

**Lee realized it would be easier and quicker to just stand up and undress himself. In no time, most of Lee's clothes were tossed into a hap-hazard pile. He wasn't ready to remove his boxers quite yet though. He knew if he did, he'd be unable to stop himself from plunging into her. He definitely wanted to take his time exploring every inch of her body first.**

**As he stood there trying to bring himself under some semblance of control - he certainly didn't want this to turn out like he was some untried youth, he looked down at her kneeling form. The look on her upturned face was nearly his undoing.**

"**Lee, …you're so beautiful." she sighed. Her face filled with raw appreciation, as her eyes roved over his body. **

**Whereas he'd never given his physical form much thought, he was very glad she liked what she saw. When he saw her tongue dart out to dampen her lips, he couldn't help the groan that escaped him. For a moment, all he wanted to do was simply pounce on her, taking all she could possible give. But he quickly realized that would never be enough for either of them. No he needed to take his time. He wanted to take his time. Slowly he lowered himself back down next to her.**

**While on his knees, he reached out to caress her face with both of his hands. Slowly he lowered his hands to her neck and then her shoulders. With gentle pressure, he lowered her down onto her back. All around him he could smell the fertile earth, soft grass and her ever present scent of wild flowers. **

**Looking at her face, he could read her uncertainty. But more apparent was the look of complete trust in her eyes. Never in his life had he felt the power she was granting him. Never in his life had he felt more powerful, yet humble at the same time. She was giving him a precious gift and he knew it. He was determined not to brake her trust or squander this precious gift. **

**His hands traced feather light lines down her arms. Entwining his fingers with hers, he raised their hands up above her head; bringing his body that much closer to her own. Lowering his lips to her face, he began to kiss her cheeks, then her forehead. He worked his way to her eyes, then down her pert little nose. Finally he pressed his lips softly to hers. When she immediately opened her lips like a waking flower, he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth. This time he kissed her tenderly, slowly. For some reason his body had finally accepted and began to relish the fact he wanted to take this long and slow.**

**Soon his hands demanded as much access as his mouth had been granted. Releasing her hands, he caressed back up her arms. When he reached her shoulders, he briefly caressed her neck. But soon his mouth craved the taste of her tender throat, so his hands moved down to the sides of her ribs. As his mouth made its way down her chin and then around to just under her ear, he heard her deep inhale. He couldn't repress the smile that formed against her throat, at the sound.**

**When his hand came around to stroke across her belly, he could feel the goose bumps that formed on her skin. But soon the flesh of her stomach wasn't enough to satisfy his ever seeking fingers. Just as his teeth found the pulse point where her throat joined the shoulder, his hand took hold and gently squeezed one of her firm globes. This time she moaned from deep in her throat and began to shift beneath him. Unable to stop himself, he groaned in response.**

**When he lowered himself further, so his mouth could cherish one of her inviting breasts, his hands began to caress down the outside of her hips. **

**Abby was unsure of what she was allowed to do in a situation like this. She tried her best to keep her hands where Lee had placed them above her head on the soft grass. But it was becoming increasingly difficult not to reach out to him. She felt as if she were floating about in the clouds. Her only tether was Lee himself. When she felt his mouth begin to suckle her, she was sure she was going to burst with pleasure. But at the same time, she grew afraid she'd fly away and become lost. Unable to stop herself any longer, she reached for Lee's shoulders as a way to stay anchored here with him.**

**Lee had felt her bow up against his chest, when he began to suckle her, then heard a small mew of fear escape her lips. He pulled back slightly, then he felt her hands clasp his shoulders. As soon as she did, he sensed her momentary panic evaporate. Now he could feel her pressing harder against his mouth. Taking his cue, he was more than happy to oblige her new found need. Not wanting to deny her other breast, he soon moved over to treat it with much the same praise as he'd given the first.**

**His male pride was stoked when he felt her writhe beneath his ministrations. Without her knowledge, her thighs had started to part and lay her center bare. But Lee was no novice. He was well aware even her own body's reactions had somehow nearly panicked her. He knew she wasn't ready for him to touch her core, even if her body instinctively was begging him to.**

**Shifting himself, he began to kiss and lick his way across her belly. He paid particular attention to her small belly button. He actually delighted in seeing her powerful abdominal muscles quiver beneath his tongue. **

"**Lee! Stop. That tickles." he heard, her voice filled with laughter.**

**If she was able to laugh, she had to be able to relax, Lee thought with satisfaction. Now his hands began to rove down and over her powerful, rounded legs. Soon his mouth followed the path they had taken. He paid particular attention to the inside of each of her ankles. Lee's male instincts and pride were glad to see she had begun to turn to putty in his hands. But still he wanted to touch and taste more of her. He couldn't seem to get his fill. Her skin was smooth and warm and reminded him of the texture of a rose petal. The flowery scent of her skin was intoxicating to him. Her taste reminded him of light honey. No, he couldn't seem to get enough.**

**On the way back up her calves, it took little to no effort to get her to roll over. Now he was able to lavish his attention onto the sensitive skin, behind her knees. He was pleased to see she was unable to remain still thru all this attention. She had begun to pant and stir beneath his hands and mouth. When his hands grasped her firm buttocks firmly she let out a loud moan and began to writhe under his hands. Soon his mouth followed, just like before. It was his way of letting her adjust to his presence, so not to overwhelm her or let her body's response panic her.**

**With his mouth still on the firm mounds of her buttocks, he carefully began to move his hands onto her back. Just like he suspected, she immediately froze. But his mouth was too much of a distraction for her. Before long he felt her once more turn back into putty in his literal hands. He realized it was now or never. This was the best chance he had of her allowing him total access to her back. The part of her that caused her so much pain, physically to start, then mentally and emotionally ever since. Slowly he began to run his tongue against the larger of the scars near her lower back.**

"**Lee?" she all but squeaked, as she raised her chest up off the ground with her arms.**

"**Shhh, Abby. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. You know that right?" seeing her slow nod, he once again lowered his mouth to her lower back. Only leaving enough room between her back and his lips to speak, "I want to touch all of you Abby. Taste all of you. You have no idea how beautiful you are to me."**

**At hearing what he said, she couldn't help but scoff, "Lee I'm not stupid you know. I know exactly what that looks like. You shouldn't have to touch it or even see it. Please, please let me turn over. Nobody should have to see that, especially you." she said, her voice catching and filled with shame. She tried in vane to shift her body over.**

**Lee wasn't sure who he was more frustrated with, her for not believing him or himself for not being able to convince her. "Abby, please don't turn over. I mean it when I say you're beautiful. Even the scars on your back represent a type of beauty." He felt her stop struggling to turn over, but wasn't foolish enough to think he'd convinced her to his thoughts. He was well aware she'd need a far better explanation. Just knowing she was willing to hear him out, encouraged him.**

"**They are like a badge of honor Abby. They represent your strength, your will. Not only to survive, but to live and give. You have to be the strongest, warmest, most caring person I've ever met. You always manage to bring hope or a smile to everyone you meet. Despite what was done to you, you've managed to glow with life." he said earnestly, but he hesitated in revealing anymore. **

**Still feeling how tense she was, he decided this was a night for revealing many things and not only physical. "Abbs. I know why you have the scars. And before you get angry, nobody told me. I had to help Cottle and Ishtay patch you up after the Promethious. I saw your scars in the full light of Life Station that day. …" That revelation set her body to trembling once more, but Lee was well aware it wasn't from rising desire as it had been moments before. Unconsciously he dropped several kisses onto her back. **

"**Abby, I spent hours with you, while you laid there unconscious. I listened to you, while you were trapped inside your nightmares. I know you have all your scars because you were strong enough, brave enough to heal the others before yourself. So you see. They don't make you a monster. What 'those monsters' did to you doesn't make you a monster. Your scars only prove how much strength and compassion you truly have. That was something not even they could take from you." Then tension seemed to just flow out of her into the ground, at hearing Lee's conviction.**

**Letting her have a moment, Lee gently slid his hands back and forth across her shoulders. Needing her to feel his presence, using his hands to show her he still wanting to touch her. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed about having to stop touching her, holding her, kissing her, the way he'd been doing just moments before. The fact that she was calm and relaxed, even with her back fully exposed, he told himself to view as a victory. **

**Unknowingly his hands drifted to the nape of her neck, during his constant stroking of her shoulders. His body sensed her change, even before it registered in his consciousness. As his blood began to heat once more, he glanced at the back of her head. It was subtle, but as he watched he could see what his hands had been trying to tell him. She had begun to lean into his touch once more. Deciding to test her response, he moved his hands to purposefully rub against her nape and behind her ears. When he not only felt, but saw, her lean into his hands harder when he applied more pressure, the tight knot in his chest began to loosen.**

**Sensing she would be once more responsive to him, he lowered his lips once more to her ravaged back. When she didn't tense up or try to pull away, he finally allowed himself to do what he'd wanted to do for so long. He began to stroke each one with his tongue. The texture of her scars differed from her underlying skin. Instead of feeling like fresh rose petals, the scars were the texture of porcelain. The taste was also slightly different. They were still sweet, like the rest of her. But the taste was extremely faint.**

**Lee had only worked up as far as her mid back, when she began to pant and writhe beneath him. Unlike before when he knew she had tried to control her reactions, this time she seemed to become almost wild in her want. Her new increased response was almost his undoing. Leaning in against her back as much as he dared, without crushing her, he laid his face against her neck and tried to bring himself back under control once more.**

**This time when Abby tried to roll beneath him, he gladly allowed it. He wanted, no needed to see her face. Capturing her lips with his hungry mouth, he was relieved she didn't pull back from him. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to restrain himself. When he finally pulled his mouth away from hers, so they could gulp in much needed oxygen, he looked into her eyes. There was the look of uncertainty again, that was counterbalanced by the look of trust in her eyes. **

**Suddenly he realized what the uncertainty was caused by. It wasn't that she was uncertain about them making love. She was uncertain on how to go about it or what to expect. This was entirely new to her. Her only other experiences, Lee realized, had all been about pain. The fact that she trusted him so completely, once again made him feel more power than he'd ever felt before. But also like before, he felt completely humbled at the same time. **

**Curbing his instinctive impulse to just rip his boxers off and plunge into her as deep as he could go, he forced himself to slow down. Slowly Lee worked his mouth back down to one of her breasts, taking great pleasure in laving his tongue down her overly sensitive throat. Not wanting her other breast to feel ignored, one of his hands had beat his mouth to its destination. As soon as his mouth closed around her breast, he heard a small whimpering sound escape her lips. It was the same sound she'd made, the first time he suckled her. **

**This time he understood her reaction. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy what he was doing to her, quite the opposite. She was beginning to feel lost in her sensation. Taking the hand that had been kneading her other breast, he reached for one of her hands. As soon as he placed it on his shoulder, she gripped him tightly. So tightly, in fact, he was sure she was leaving marks. But he didn't care. He knew she'd calmed enough to enjoy his attention once more to the fullest. Much like she'd done when he was laving her scars, she writhed wildly beneath him. **

**As his mouth began to explore once more, he felt her hand move from his shoulder to his arm the lower he drifted. Realizing he'd need to keep one arm high enough for her to hold onto, he shifted his weight once more. This time when his mouth made the journey down her legs, he placed his knees between her parted calves on the return trip. **

**When his lips kissed the upper most part of her thigh, he heard her gasp in response. He was well aware there was no fear in her sound. It was only desire. Raising his face up slightly to her exposed hip and abdomen, he could feel the heat radiating off of her core. He had been moving his free hand steadily up one of her legs at the same time his mouth had been rising. When his fingers brushed against the uppermost part of her inner thigh, her legs dropped completely open for him. **

**He'd raised his face to enable himself to see her face, when he entered her with one of his fingers. She dug her head back into the ground as she inhaled with a shutter. He wasn't able to see her face, but he was still glad he'd been able to watch her reaction. Giving her a moment to adjust to his finger's presence, he held his hand still. Once he saw her body begin to relax he began to stroke her with practiced ease. Before long he had added a second finger to her pooling heat. **

**Her breaths were coming in pants. She was moaning and whimpering at the same time. She thrashed her head back and forth. But thru it all, she maintained a death grip on his forearm and somehow managed to hold her hips still. Lee felt himself grow rock hard. Wanting to see how she would react, he moved his tongue over the sensitive skin of her hipbone, where it connected with her torso. Finally she wasn't able to control her body's instinctive response. He felt her hips buck slightly, causing him to smile against her hip. **

**He was sure she'd be receptive to his desired goal. He wanted to see her shatter for him. He wanted to see her shatter before he entered her. He needed her to shatter first. At this point, he wasn't really sure how long he'd be able to hold off his own release, when he finally allowed himself to truly enter her.**

**Moving his face closer to his goal, she must have sensed his purpose. Her hand began to grip his arm even tighter the closer his kisses came to her core. When his lips finally reached her center, she jerked hard and let out a loud groan. Instinctively she tilted her hips, to allow him better access. When she did, Lee couldn't suppress his own groan of pleasure. With his fingers still inside of her and his mouth worshiping her sensitive flesh, he could feel her begin to tighten around him. **

**With a groan that sounded more animal than human, he felt her shatter around his fingers. He didn't stop his actions, until he felt her last muscle contraction. Slowly pulling himself back up and over her as he somehow managed to remove his boxers, he gave her a moment to catch her breath. Her face no longer held any of the uncertainty it had previously. In its place was a glowing smile. He couldn't resist kissing her. When Tabby felt Lee's arousal against her, she moaned into his mouth and bucked her core against his swollen manhood. Her reaction broke all of Lee's remaining control. He plunged into her. When he felt her body stiffen, he cursed himself. He knew better. He'd been taught from a very early age to always treat woman with respect, with tenderness. He'd been taught to never ever hurt a woman, especially during sex. He knew his body made it difficult for him to enter a woman fully. He never should have allowed himself to penetrate Abby so far. She was so tiny! **

**But before he could force his hips back, he felt her shift her hips up to greet his. Her movement allowed him to enter her to his hilt. This time they moaned into each other's mouths. **

**The first sane thought that entered Lee's head was, she's perfect. We fit perfect. He'd never felt this before. When she wrapped her powerful legs around his hips and pulled him against her, Lee wouldn't have been able to stop if his life depended on it. His world had closed down to only her, much the same way as hers had closed down to only him.**

**Lee was surprised his body didn't demand the frenzied pace he expected it would. Instead he was able to move them at a slow, steady rhythm. When Abby finally shattered her second time, Lee followed her into the abyss. Together they held each other and landed finally back on solid ground.**

**Neither knew how long they'd laid there in each others arms. But it was Tabby who spoke first. **

"**Lee. I somehow don't think you are going to be headed back to town any time soon. If you're planning on staying out here with me - you know to protect me from being ravished- I should tell you I brought a pack out here." She said with a playful grin.**

**Lee was more than happy to play along with her playful mood. Before she even realized his intent he had her lifted over his shoulder and was wading into the cool pond.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	48. pt 4: c7

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 4**

**Chapter 7**

The following morning, Kara made her way out to Tabby's hut. George had woken both Sam and her up by barging into their tent, looking frantic. Staring at the large man, blurry eyed, Kara demanded to know what was happening.

George quickly informed the ex-viper pilot that Baltar had sent some men out looking for Tabitha. He was demanding an audience with the woman. Kara, Sam and George all knew Tabby was not going to like hearing whatever Baltar had to say. Tabby had been doing her best, on her trips to the planet, to avoid Baltar as much as possible. Somehow Kara didn't think any meeting the two of them had was going to be pleasant. Thinking it would be best if Tabby found out from herself, rather than some Presidential Aide or security man, she'd made the trip out to see Tabby first thing.

From her spot, sitting on one of Tabby's chairs inside the hut's open area, Kara watched both Lee and Tabby emerge from the forest. She couldn't repress the indulgent smile that found it's way to her lips, when she saw Tabby playfully bound around Lee. Seeing Tabby's boundless energy and playfulness always had that effect on her. But then she noticed something new. It took her only a moment to put her finger on the subtle differences she was watching. It was Lee. For the first time in ages, the man actually seemed relaxed. Gone was the tenseness in his shoulders and posture. Also the closer they got, she was able to see how relaxed his face now appeared.

Kara had seen from almost the time she'd met Tabby, that Tabby had an unusual way of making people feel calm. She'd even noticed Tabby had that very same effect on Lee. But until this moment, she'd never seen Lee looked totally relaxed when he was around Tabby. Hmmm. Just what exactly had happened out there last night? Why after all this time, did Lee finally looked so relaxed …and happy. Then like being slapped in the face, it suddenly became clear. She somehow knew exactly what had caused this reaction in her closest friend.

She couldn't help her instant physical reaction when she realized exactly what had happened with these two the night before. If Lee had finally given in to what so many had known would happen, he was truly lost to her. Quickly following on the heels of that thought was begrudging happiness. Happiness that both her closest, dearest friends were able to finally find some joy for themselves. Kara could think of no one better than Lee for Tabby. She also felt the same in reverse. Kara could think of no one better than Tabby, for Lee. Slowly her chest began to loosen, as she watched their approach. That was until she remembered the reason she'd come out here in the first place.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Just as dawn was beginning to make it's appearance, Lee woke. He was cold, even under the blanket he now found draped over his naked body. For a moment he was totally confused. It took him a moment to remember where he was and why he wasn't wearing a single stitch of clothing. When memories of the night before bombarded his mind, he couldn't help the satisfied smile that crossed his face. He remembered making love to Abby the night before. He also remembered them playing like children in the pond afterwards. Lee couldn't remember a time in his life that he'd felt more satisfied. Then he realized he was lying there on the ground all alone.

Suddenly he sat up, in a near panic. Where was Abby? Had she left him out here all alone? If so, why?! Did she regret what they'd done?

Then he spotted her next to the pond, atop one of the large stones. Seeing her still there, he heaved a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure if he could have taken it, if she'd disappeared on him. Now knowing she hadn't, he wrapped the blanket around himself to ward off the morning chill and made his way over to her. Just before he reached her, she turned her head to look at him.

"What are you doing Abby? It's cold." he said in a neutral tone.

"I was thanking the Creator and the Gods." she said, a small smile on her lips.

"Thanking them? For what?" now his tone couldn't hide his curiosity.

"For you. I was thanking them for you. I've no idea how long they will let me have you, but I had to let them know how thankful I am to what they've already granted me." she said earnestly.

Lee once again felt humbled by this tiny woman before him. That she saw him as a gift was something he'd never have guessed. Never had a woman, or anyone for that matter made him feel as special or wanted as she had just done. "Come here Abby. It's cold." he said as he opened one side of the blanket. She came willingly to him. As she stepped up to him, he opened the blanket all the way, to allow her to share not only the blanket but his body's heat as well.

"Lee? Did you mean it when you said I could kiss you anytime I wanted?" she asked him tentatively.

Lee couldn't stop the chuckle that rose from his chest. "Of course I meant it Abby."

"Could I kiss you now?" again her voice was tentative, hesitant.

With a growl, Lee crushed her to his chest. Instantly his body stirred at her question. That was all the answer she needed. This time it was Abby making love to Lee. It was as if this time she couldn't touch him enough, taste him enough to quench her need of him. Lee basked in her attention. That is until he felt he could take no more. Then it was him taking control once again. It was him lavishing attention onto her body. This time, even though both had brought each other almost to the peak with their hands and mouths, there was nothing slow about it when they finally joined. It was wild and free. Just the way Lee figured it would be with Abby. When she screamed out in ecstasy, Lee willingly followed her.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

By the time they both regained their breath and their hearts slowed to a steady rhythm, they both knew it was time to get back to town. Lee once again took note of Abby's playful antics as they bathed in the pond, dressed and gathered all her gear. He found it strange at first. He was a grown man. To be honest, he couldn't even remember playing and romping around when he was still a boy. But he found he couldn't help but join in with her antics. By the time they left the clearing, Lee felt lighter and more carefree than he ever remembered being. He wasn't stupid. He knew it was all due to Abby and he was heartily glad for her presence in his life.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

As they neared Tabby's hut, both spotted Kara at virtually the same instant. Where as seeing Kara there and taking note of her body language caused Lee to freeze; Tabby bounded over with the exuberance of a playful colt. When Tabby was half way between the two pilots, Lee managed to force his feet to once more move at his bidding. He chastised himself for being paranoid. It was a beautiful morning. He'd just made love to Abby once again and the day was filled with promise. He told himself there was nothing to worry about. Now if only he could get himself to believe that.

Kara knew the moment Lee and Tabby had spotted her. Just as she'd anticipated, Tabby's face broke into a huge smile at seeing Kara. Then she began to bound towards her. Lee on the other hand, also did as she expected. She watched him freeze in his tracks for a moment, before he managed to force his feet back into motion. Kara was sad to note, Lee's expression also once again became guarded. However Kara never believed it was her or her presence that caused this reaction. She knew Lee had been able to see and understand her body language. He already knew there had to be something off.

While Tabby set about preparing food for all three, Lee took Kara off to the side. He wanted to know what was wrong. Why Kara looked so tense. Why she'd come out here so early, especially after a night of drinking like last night. Kara, while keeping her voice low, began to fill Lee in on all that had been happening over the last few months - regarding Baltar's unusual obsession with Tabby. Kara realized this was not the time to leave anything out. She told him of the few confrontations she's witnessed between the two. She explained now why Tabby had avoided last nights celebration. She told him everything.

Lee for his part was growing more aggravated with every new tidbit of information he learned. It only served to further confuse him as to why Abby had finally agreed to come down to the surface in the first place. He was well aware she still had 'that bad feeling' about this planet. She still feared being trapped down here. In the end, he figured the only reason she finally decided to come down here was because this is where Kara was. If she were trapped down here, at least she'd have Kara by her side. Being able to help the civilian population was just an added bonus.

When Abby called both over to eat, Lee and Kara both managed to clear their faces of all their combined tension. Tabby, however, wasn't fooled - she just chose to ignore it for the time being. After everyone had eaten their fill, Tabby gathered her black bag and attached her purple pouch to her hip. When Lee saw her conceal her knife in her boot, he only relaxed slightly. He was glad she at least realized she needed some type of protection when she wandered about town, making her rounds.

"So, are you two ready to head into town. There are a few people I'd like to see, before I head back to the Pegasus." Abby's voice gave away nothing of her growing unease. Neither pilot had yet noticed the security detail headed in their direction. But Tabby had. That's why she decided to strap on her knife, concealed in her boot. She was not about to go anywhere with these men with nothing to protect herself. She figured from the number coming their way, Baltar's patience had finally run out. She had no doubt they were headed out here to collect her and neither pilot.

As it happened it was Lee who noticed the men's approach first. Instantly he adopted a protective stance, that Kara immediately copied.

"There's no need for that, you two. Baltar's not stupid enough to harm me. Especially with witnesses. So you two should just relax." Tabby said, her voice telling both she still felt in control of the situation. Realizing Tabby was right, both pilots eased their aggressive stance.

As the group of four men approached, the man who must be in charge spoke. "Miss Tabitha. The President has requested an audience with you immediately. You need to come with us, please." the man said, his voice while filled with authority was polite none the less.

Tabby simply nodded her head and moved to follow them back towards town and Colonial One. Lee and Kara chose to flank Tabby on either side. Tabby could feel the tension rolling off her two friends in waves. In an effort to calm them, she linked an arm thru each of theirs. To any observer, it looked as if the three were going on a leisurely stroll. That is if one didn't pay any attention to the two men walking ahead and the two men walking behind the trio.

As they made their way thru town, Sam and George saw the group moving towards Colonial One. From the look on either Kara or Lee's face, the pair knew something wasn't right. Soon the two added themselves to the procession making it's way toward Colonial One.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Baltar sat at his desk, head in his hands. He had a hangover that rivaled all he'd ever had before. 'She' stood next to his chair, badgering him once again about that Tabitha woman. He was well aware what he saw in the beautiful woman. But for the life of him, he couldn't understand why 'She' seemed to be becoming obsessed with her staying down on the surface permanently. Ever since he'd had that confrontation with Tabitha on the Galactica, before the election, 'She' had been driving him to force her to stay on the surface.

Little did he know, his Patron wanted Tabitha to stay close as a way to watch her. The Blond still didn't know what part the tiny woman was meant to play. It was still unclear to her, if the tiny woman was an actual threat to her charge. Simply put. She needed more information on the matter. To her way of thinking, having the woman close by was the best means of gathering said information. For some reason, she felt compelled to make the woman stay on the surface, even if that posed a threat to Baltar, himself.

Resignation lacing thru his tone, Baltar finally responded to the Blond's dialog. "Fine! I'll try to once again make it understood I expect her to stay on the surface. That shouldn't be to difficult, her already being here and all. But I must admit, tiny as she seems, she still makes me nervous."

"Be a man Guias. She's such a small woman. What could she possibly do to you. You're the President. She must obey you." her voice while pleased he'd finally capitulated to her demands, was still laced with disappointment at his lack of backbone.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

When the group finally arrived at Colonial One, the guards moved to allow Tabitha's entrance. When Kara and Lee, along with Sam and George moved to enter along with her, the guards blocked their entrance. Kara and Lee gave each other a measured look, not liking this situation in the least.

"I am the Commander of the Pegasus. Also Tabitha is family. I demand to be allowed to go inside with her." Lee said, his tone of unmistakable authority.

"We're sorry Sir. But we have our orders. Nobody except Miss Tabitha is to go inside." one of the armed guards said with resignation.

Lee knew the man was only following orders. Orders, it appeared, that had come from the President himself. As much as Lee hated to wait outside, he knew that was all he could do at the moment. But he'd be damned if he was going anywhere, until she was once again outside. He found it very reassuring that Kara, along with the others, seemed to have the same idea.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Almost 40 minutes had gone by, before Tabby stormed out of Colonial One. To say she was in a dither would be like likening a hurricane with a water spout. Without even looking to either side, she stormed out of the craft. From her angry movements, nobody was willing to draw her attention. They simply followed her back out to her hut. Once there, they all watched her gather all the herbs and other odd assortment of things she felt she needed. It wasn't until she was making her way back to town, that anyone hazard to question her at all.

As it was, it was George who found his voice first. "Uh Lassie? Are ye gonna be telling any o us what be happening? What did that man say to ye?" he asked hesitantly

At hearing George's question, Tabby whirled around to face the man. "What did that man say?! Uuhgggg!" she all but growled. Seeing how her tone and actions had made George flinch, she tried to calm her boiling temper.

After she felt she'd sufficiently calmed down, she tried to answer as best she could. "That jackal demanded that I stay here on the surface. He went on to say I shouldn't be allowed to waste vital resources to come and go as I please. He told me I had no right or reason to stay up with the fleet. That it was even unlawful for me to do so." Here she had to pause, in an effort to regain her control. She was finding it more difficult with every word she recalled that vile man said.

To anyone listening, it was clear she was only holding onto her control by a thread. It seemed she was ready to explode at any moment. Once she felt she'd regained some semblance of control, she began to speak once again. "He told me, as President, I was to do whatever he wanted, do anything he wanted. …Then he demanded … He …." It was no use, she realized she'd not be able to control her temper yet. If she went into anymore of the conversation she'd had with Baltar, she was sure she'd explode.

That jackal had demanded she should take on a mate. He demanded she should reproduce. In his overbearing way, he'd all but implied she should chose him for her mate! From there their conversation / argument had gone down hill. Baltar had made it very clear, as President, he had every right to use her as he saw fit. He let her know he'd been hearing rumors about her abilities. As President it was his right to control how exactly she used same said abilities. It wasn't until she felt she'd no longer be able to control her actions, that she'd stormed off Colonial One. Turning abruptly, she made her way to the Raptor field.

Lee and Kara were well aware there was much more to what had happened on Colonial One. Both had realized the implications from what she'd already said. It was clear to both of them Baltar had foolishly believed being President would allow him to control Tabby. Make her do his bidding. The fool couldn't have been more wrong, if he tried.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Lee wasn't sure if they should head back directly to the Pegasus or meet with his father, as he'd been told to do before going planet side. In the end he decided to head for the Galactica first. Although it wouldn't be the friendly gathering his father had been expecting, Lee felt his father should be apprised of this new situation immediately. Who knew, perhaps Baltar had already been foolish enough to call up to his father. Lee almost hoped the stupid man had. But realizing he'd liked to have seen his father's reaction to Baltar's demands, he sincerely hoped he hadn't missed it.

After they'd boarded the Raptor, Lee watched Abby sit as far into one of the corners as possible. Knowing she was trying to reclaim her notorious calm, he decided to give her the space she seemed to require. It wasn't until the Raptor had cleared the atmosphere that he saw her body begin to relax. Figuring it was safe to do so, he moved over next to her. Taking one of her hands in his own, he gave it an encouraging squeeze. He was relieved when she squeezed back and gave him a small smile. It was clear she was still extremely upset, but he could see her regain some of her normal bearing.

When they disembarked the Raptor, aboard the Galactica, Lee was unsure how he should proceed. As much as he wanted to reach for her hand, he wasn't exactly sure if she'd allow him to show any type of personal claim. He remembered her words very clearly. 'no man will ever control me. No man will ever own me.' After her confrontation with Baltar, he certainly didn't want to add to her emotional discomfort. Lee noticed that while she'd left the majority of her surface possessions aboard the Raptor, she clutched the purple pouch attached to her hip in a white knuckled grip. Finally deciding it would be best to just walk at her side, they began to move towards his father's quarters.

Lee couldn't help the jolt he felt flash thru his body, when Abby laced her hand around his elbow. Although this was something they had done often, he couldn't help but believe today it had a more significant meaning. Without any conscious thought, he squeezed his elbow and her hand close to his side. When he looked down at Abby's face, the warm smile she gave him only confirmed it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Bill had listened attentively to all Tabitha had told him of her confrontation with Baltar. While he'd been listening, he was more than aware of both Lee's and Tabitha's body language to each other. Where as it was not unusual for Lee to get closer to Tabitha when he felt her stress and certainly it was common for Tabitha to draw closer to Lee when she was nervous or uncomfortable, this time something seemed different.

It took Bill a while to put his finger on the change. When he finally did, he had a hard time hiding his smile. He was very pleased with himself that his plan had worked. He just didn't realize how well it had yet. He'd intentionally sent Lee down to the planet, for the Celebration, knowing Tabitha was still down there. He'd hoped that in such a relaxed atmosphere, the two of them would loosen up with each other. He'd hoped the two of them would finally realize how they really felt for one another. If Bill really knew how differently his plans had gone he would have been surprised. But regardless of how stressed Lee had been throughout the Celebration, by Tabitha's absence; the fact they'd both finally been drawn together pleased him.

"Dad, we can't let that lunatic force Abby to stay on the surface against her will. That's not right. This is still a democracy. He has no right to demand this of her or anyone." Lee said, his own stress at the situation clear in his voice.

Bill was more than aware of Lee's rigid sense of right and wrong. Also how firmly Lee believed in fairness and the rights given to them by their Colonial system. But he wasn't a fool. He also realized Lee's main concern was Tabitha herself. It was clear to Bill, Lee would do anything in his power to protect the tiny woman by his side. He noticed that when Lee spoke, his voice filled with anxiety, Tabitha had unconsciously reached for his hand. He also noticed how firm a grip Lee had on her tiny hand. It was as if in his anxiety, he was totally unaware of how firmly he was squeezing her hand. But Bill was able to see her hand was beginning to turn blue in his grasp.

"Relax Commander." Bill started out, speaking with the authority of the Admiral he was. Seeing this wasn't the tact to take, he continued in the tone of a concerned, in control father. "Son, I won't allow him to take Tabitha against her will. If she wants to stay up here in the Fleet, she has every right to do so. I for one know I would appreciate her presence up here with us. So don't worry. I'll see to it. ….Personally."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he could see them both visibly relax. He also had noticed how Tabitha had yet to remove her hand from Lee's firm hold. At least Lee's grip no longer looked painful, Bill observed. If anything, Bill thought Lee's hold on her seemed possessive. Seeing that made Bill even pleased than he'd been before.

"Well since I have you both here, why don't we have that dinner I'd planned on having with the two of you." Bill questioned, wanting to bring the unpleasantness of their previous conversation to a close.

And with that the three of them spent the next several hours in easy conversation. All the while Bill continued to observe the two of them. He realized during their time together, that other than a few subtle looks they gave each other and the occasional reaching out to touch the other, they made no other outward signs of a relationship. Honestly, if Bill wasn't looking so closely, he'd never have noticed the difference in their interactions from before the Celebration. Realizing this was the mode in which they were probably going to conduct themselves, Bill saw no reason to mention anything. As long as they held themselves to protocol while in front of their respective crews, Bill could find nothing to be concerned about.

tbc


	49. pt 4: c8

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 4**

**Chapter 8**

**After Guias was informed that Tabitha had once again left the planet, this time accompanied with Commander Adama no less, he'd been forced to listen to 'Her' berate him, on and off, for the remainder of the day. Finally he couldn't take anymore and placed a call up to the Galactica and the Admiral. Where as his Blond seemed to give him the confidence to confront Tabitha, she was unable to give him the courage to do the same with the Admiral. **

**Adama told him in no uncertain terms, as President, he did not have the authority nor the power to order Tabitha to permanently relocate to the surface. When Guias attempted to argue the point, Adama made it very clear. Guias may be in charge of the 'government' section of the Fleet and subsequently the civilians down on the surface - but he had absolutely no authority or power over anything in the 'military' and that included any civilian working on a military vessel. **

**In the end, Guias fearfully backed down, when Adama issued a thinly veiled threat, inferring to taking even the governmental control away from him. As it stood, Adama had told him, he'd only agreed to this farce of Guias being President by his own choice. Then he told Guias not to push his so called luck. Guias wasn't completely stupid. He was well aware he only had the illusion of being in complete control. If Adama chose to disobey him there was, simply put, nothing he could do about it.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**After Bill had promised her she wouldn't have to move to the planet permanently, she felt relief wash over her. Subsequently the adrenaline that had been pumping thru her veins, ever since her confrontation with Baltar, seeped from her system - leaving her feeling exhausted. But it had been almost two weeks since she'd been able to visit with Bill. She just couldn't deny him. Exhausted as she was, she made every effort to remain engaged and lively for him.**

**Lee knew if he drew attention to Abby's state, she'd only deny it. He was well aware how much Abby enjoyed spending time with his father, but enough was enough. Several times now, he'd seen her eyes droop. It was time to call an end to this visit. It was time to get her back to the Pegasus, where she belonged. With that thought in mind, he claimed he needed to get back to his ship. He was sure there were pressing matters there he needed to attend to. **

**Although she was too tired to ever notice, Bill gave his son a conspiratorial nod of understanding. He too had been well aware of and understood Tabitha's growing exhaustion. He was well aware why Lee had called an end to their visit. It was for Tabitha's sake. If he were being truthful, he was glad to see how Lee understood Tabitha as well as he did. He'd been trying for some time to come up with a way for her to get some rest, but had been unable to come up with a plan that wouldn't seem obvious. He was glad his son had managed to do so, so effortlessly. He felt sure his son would see to it that Tabitha was well taken care of, once they returned to the Pegasus.**

**ooooooooooooooooo**

**When they landed back on the Pegasus and were waiting for their Raptor to be lowered back to the hanger deck, Tabby asked if Lee could help her carry some of her bags back to her bunkroom. Since the adrenalin had left her system, she felt positively exhausted. She wasn't sure she'd be able to walk the whole way back to her bunkroom; let alone carrying all her bags.**

**If Lee was disappointed with her destination, he made sure not to show it. Once again he remembered her adamantly stating 'no man will ever control me. No man will ever own me'. He should have realized she'd not immediately move her belongings to his quarters. Lee figured he needed to be patient. After last night and this morning, he no longer had any doubts of his feelings towards her. He also didn't have any doubts what her feelings were, towards him. Well not about her wanting him anyway. **

**With those thoughts running thru his mind, he determined he would be as patient about their relationship as he needed to be. He realized he couldn't pursue her or try to force the issue, if he ever had any intentions of keeping her. He needed to let her know he wanted her, without pressuring her. Put simply, he realized there simply was no way to tame her, not completely. She was like a wild creature, but he admitted to himself that was part of what drew him to her. He understood she needed to come to him willingly, on her own terms. Any attempt to speed their relationship along or force the issue would make her feel he was trying to control her or make her feel caged. He was sure if she ever felt anything like that, she'd only run or push him away. **

"**Sure Abby. No problem. I'll also be sure to get a hold of George, he's not due back until later tonight. I'll have him see if there are any other items he can bring back from your hut. Somehow I have a feeling you're not going to be making any more trips back down there." he said evenly.**

"**That would be great. You're right. I have absolutely no intention of ever stepping foot on that planet again. But there are so many things I left in my hut. I've baskets full of plants and herbs, I've been collecting. Also there are several bolts of cloth and pelts I left down there. It would be such a shame to waste them, by leaving them down there." she said, her voice sounding pleased but tired. Almost as an afterthought, she added. "I'm sure they can be put to good use, once we all leave this place behind us."**

**All Lee could do is stare at her, for her last comment. But try as he might, he couldn't rectify what she was saying with their current situation. Finally he felt it necessary to have her clarify her last statement. "Abby. What do you mean 'once we leave this place behind us'?"**

**When she turned to face him proper, he could see her eyes were barely even open. Suddenly he felt guilty for stopping her forward progress. She was all but dead on her feet and here he was questioning her, delaying her from reaching her much needed rack. He was about to tell her 'never mind' when she answered.**

"**Lee. Surely you've already figured it out. We can't stay here. First, this planet is not alive enough to sustain us for any length of time. Secondly and most importantly, …we are not safe here." with that she turned around and began plodding towards the bunkroom and her much needed rack, once again. This time Lee didn't stop her with any more questions. He figured there would be time enough for them tomorrow. Right now the most important thing for her was rest.**

**After dropping Abby and her belongings off in her bunkroom, Lee made his way to his quarters. First thing he did was put a call thru to the planet. He needed to contact George before he returned. Once he had George on a secure line, he was glad to discover George had already taken it upon himself to gather as much as he could from Abby's hut. George and Kara had already assumed this had been Tabitha's last trip planet side. Neither expected her to return. But knowing the Lass the way George did, he assumed she'd want what she'd spent so much time gathering. He was glad to know he'd been right. Already most of her possessions had been quietly loaded onto an awaiting Raptor.**

**Ooooooooooooooo**

**When George returned to the Pegasus, Lee was there on the hanger deck to greet him. He was curious what and how much he'd managed to quietly load onto the Raptor. When the hatch opened and George stepped out, Lee was surprised by what he saw behind the large man. The Raptor was absolutely full of an eclectic assortment of items. It seemed the only thing George didn't bring was her furniture and the tent itself. **

**George took a quick glance behind himself, back at the Raptor's interior. When he turned to face his Commander, he had a sheepish look on his face.**

"**Well Sir. As ye can see, we wasna sure just what the Lass be wanting to keep. So me and a few other lads, we just decided to bring whatever we could fit." he said sheepishly.**

"**I can see that, Specialist. So do you have any idea where we are going to put all that?" Lee said with a slight grin on his face.**

"**Well Sir. I be suspecting we need ta be putting the plants into the Observation Lounge. I only hope they be able to survive up here in space."**

"**Plants?! You dug up and transported her plants?!" Lee asked in a shocked voice.**

**Sounding a bit indignant, George was quick to respond. "Aye Sir. We - Kara, Sam and me, we dug up as many o her plants as we could find containers ta put 'em into. She uses them plants to heal, Sir. They be like her medical supply. Ye don't think we should a left em down there, do ye?"**

**Hearing George's indignant tone, and now realizing the effort he and the others had gone to, to bring them up here, he was quick to respond. "No. Of course not. I'm sure she'll be quite pleased with all your efforts. …Uh, …right, I guess the best place for them would be in the Observation Lounge. What else is in there George? Don't tell me the entire Raptor is filled with only plants."**

"**No Laddie. It no only filled with plants. We brung all her cloth and pelts back with us too. Along with whatever stones we were able to find. We also brought an odd looking sewing machine. It don run by any power. It has a strange type of large pedal at it's base. I figured she be wanting that back. Although for the life o me, I don know where she got it. Must a been one of the settlers that traded it with her." George said, his voice filled with pride at what they'd managed to bring back without getting caught.**

**Lee realized there would not be enough room for all these items to be stored in Abby's bunkroom. Making a quick decision, he decided to have all of these items, excluding any of the plants, brought to his quarters. He was sure he had more than enough room to store them for her. This way Abby would be able to go thru them and select what she wanted to bring back to her quarters, without having to worry after what she couldn't bring. Telling George what he'd decided, he called over another deckhand to assist George with unloading and relocating all the items waiting on the Raptor. **

**Lee only stayed to watch for a short time. He was amazed at all George, Kara and Sam had been able to get loaded onto the Raptor, without anyone being the wiser. With an indulgent grin on his face and shaking his head, he made his way to the CIC. It was time for him to get a sit rep.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee was pleased to note that Abby didn't try to avoid him, as he initially feared she might. Unlike before their time together and after the Ground Breaking Ceremony, where she only saw him on a weekly basis, Lee found her once again in his quarters every day. She'd either sit on his couch and draw or tinker with her odd assortment of possessions, George had managed to smuggle back from the planet. **

**Truth be told, that was what Lee had been hoping for all along, when he ordered George and the deckhand to bring her things to his quarters. He knew it was a little underhanded to have all her things brought here, when he could have just as easily had them brought to an empty storage locker, but he admitted to himself he didn't feel the least amount of guilt. He selfishly wanted to give Abby a reason to come here. The fact that she'd never questioned him as to why her possessions had been brought here, instead of an empty storage locker, wasn't lost to him. He realized she too agreed with and liked this odd arrangement.**

**It had been two weeks since he'd made love to her down on the surface and still he'd yet to touch her. He was beginning to worry that she regretted being intimate with him. That she'd decided to keep their relationship only at the 'friend' type level. He didn't want to accept that, but didn't know how to change her mind, without making her feel pressured or caged. His growing physical frustration, was not making his thought process any easier. **

……………………**.**

**Tabby, for her part, was thrilled beyond belief when she learned of all George had managed to bring back to the Pegasus. Though it was unclear to her why Lee had decided to have her things brought to his quarters, instead of an available storage locker, she never questioned. She'd always been aware he was much more productive, calmer when she was close to him. She figured this must be why he'd done what he'd done. Regardless as to why, Tabby thought to herself, she was glad it gave her a reason to be near him so often again.**

…………………**..**

**Lee had been watching Abby surreptitiously for the past hour. She'd been removing items from the cases, and as he'd told her she could, placing them throughout the room. When he noticed her trying to remove a large pelt, easily the size of herself, he couldn't help but grow curious. He wondered where she was planning on putting it. As he watched her struggle with the bulky skin, he couldn't repress his smile, at seeing her determination. That is, until it finally turned loose and she went flying backwards into one of his many bookcases. Hearing her head smack hard into one of the permanent shelves, he bolted up out of his chair. **

**As he watched her crumple to the floor in an ungraceful heap, still holding the tawny pelt firmly in one of her hands, he rushed across the room. When he made it to her side, he froze momentarily. How badly had she injured herself?, was his first worried thought. As he knelt down beside her, he could see the large knot already forming close to her temple. But he couldn't really see her face yet. She'd covered the majority of her face with one of her hands. So far he didn't know what kind of injury she was covering. **

**As he knelt there, his worry making him uncharacteristically indecisive as to what action to take, he saw her body begin to shake. Thinking this was a reaction to her pain, he very carefully removed her hand from her face. He needed her to tell him exactly where she hurt. Having heard how hard she'd hit the shelf and seeing her body now begin to shake, he was afraid to move her; lest he make her injuries even worse. **

**What he saw after lifting her hand, only caused his confusion to grow. Her eyes were clamped tightly shut. But if he didn't know better, he'd swear she was laughing. **

"**Abby?" he said softly, his voice clearly indicating his growing confusion.**

**It took a moment for her to answer. After pulling in a deep breath and letting it out once more, she was finally able to answer his unspoken question. "I'm ok Lee."**

**While Lee was glad she told him she was ok, seeing her body once more begin to shake was making his concern grow. Was she trying to hide how much pain she was really in? If so, why? She had nothing to prove. Besides, he'd already seen and heard exactly what she'd just done to herself. Then he heard an unmistakable sound. He was just having a hard time rectifying that sound with all he'd just seen.**

**Tabby could feel Lee's concern as if it were a palatable thing. She knew it wasn't right to make him worry the way he so obviously was. **

**Realizing she'd have to reassure him she was indeed going to be alright, she took in another shaking breath. "Really Lee. I'm alright." But try as she might, she couldn't repress the sound from escaping her lips, just after she'd spoken. Finally opening her eyes and seeing the look on Lee's face only caused the sound to increase.**

**Lee couldn't believe it. Here he was kneeling over her, full of worry…and she was….laughing! Once again he looked at the knot forming near her temple. He was beginning to think the knot on her head was causing her to become hysterical.**

**Well he was thinking that, until she managed to regain enough control of herself to speak once more.**

"**Oh Lee, you should see your face right now. I swear it's priceless." Tentatively she probed the knot on her head. "Oh I wish I could have seen what that all looked like. I bet it was hysterical. Seeing me flail about, trying to regain my balance. I'm sure the look on my face had to be quite funny." she continued to laugh**

**Finally Lee began to see the humor in this situation right along with her. It was clear to him, that even though she had a large knot forming on her head, she was for the most part unharmed. Soon he began to nod his head to her, in agreement.**

"**Yes, if you'd seen yourself, you'd have seen your eyes were near the size of saucers." he joined into her playful banter.**

**When Tabby's eyes locked onto his, glad he'd decided to play right along with her, he found he couldn't pull his gaze away. It wasn't until she looked down at the pelt in her hands that he was able to pull his gaze from her face. Following the direction her eyes had traveled, he too looked at the supple pelt in her hand. When he saw she was attempting to rise, he was quick to lend her a helping hand. But once he pulled her to her feet, he was reluctant to release his grip.**

**Once again she looked back up at his face. And once again, he found he couldn't look away. When he saw her eyes widen in confusion, he drew in a deep breath and held it. This was the first time he'd allowed himself to touch her since they'd returned. Just as he'd suspected, his body instantly reacted to the feel of her skin. **

"**Lee?" she said timidly**

**Lee knew he needed to let her go, but so far his body wasn't co-operating with him. Now that he finally had her in his arms once again, his body was not willing to let her go. With Herculean effort, he was finally able to release her. But still he couldn't pull his gaze from her face.**

"**Abby, I………" finally he was able to break their eye contact by rubbing his face with his hands. "I'm sorry Abby."**

"**Why?" she still sounded confused….or was that disappointment?**

"**Because, ……..you clearly don't want me to touch you. And by the Gods I'm trying my best to give you whatever space you need. But…" Lee never even got to finish his sentence. Before he knew what was happening, before he was able to react. Tabby had laced her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His body seemed to know what it wanted to do, even before what was happening caught up with his brain. But no matter, his brain finally caught back up with the rest of him. And when it did, he made sure to make good use of the soft animal pelt that had finally brought them both back into each other's arms.**

………………………

**Later, Lee discovered Tabby had been keeping her emotional distance from him because she feared he regretted making love to her on the planet. When Lee learned that, he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. He suddenly realized all the frustration he'd been feeling these last two weeks could have been avoided, so easily. **

**Even though Tabitha and the Commander were finally on the same page, once again. Lee begrudgingly understood why she wanted to keep their relationship under wraps. First, she was an extremely private person. Second, she told Lee it wouldn't be good for him to flaunt their relationship in front of others. Besides his rank, she didn't want to be callous by flaunting her happiness in front of so many others who'd lost everything.**

**While Lee understood her reasonings, he felt there was another she'd not mentioned. Still her words rang so loud and clear in his memory. 'No man will control me. No man will own me.' Lee figured that by her still keeping her rack in the bunkroom and not flaunting their relationship out amongst the crew, was her way of assuring her freedom. **

**Since Lee agreed not to cause any undo attention to their relationship out among the crew, she gladly agreed to hold nothing back from him - while they were alone in his quarters.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	50. pt4: c9

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 4 **

**Chapter 9**

**When Dee entered the Commander's quarters, with the evening reports, she was relieved she didn't see Tabitha anywhere. It seemed, as of late, that Tabitha spent most of her down time with Lee. That he seemed to be happier and more relaxed lately was something else Dee had noticed. She didn't like to admit defeat, but she realized Lee had made his choice. She knew now she'd never have him for herself. But that didn't mean she liked it. It also didn't mean she understood what Lee could possibly see in that unusual woman.**

**Walking over to the Commander's desk, her clipboard filled with reports needing to be signed, she looked around the room for the man she'd come to see. As she reached the desk, she heard a small distressed sound off towards the sleeping area. Curious and before she could think about what she was doing, she moved toward the slightly ajar door, where the noise had come from. **

**She wasn't expecting what she found, but in hindsight realized it could have been much worse. Tabitha was laying on Lee's bed, atop the covers. Fortunately for Dee's comfort, she was alone. Realizing she hadn't accidentally stumbled onto them in a compromising position, relief flooded thru her.**

**As Dee peered thru the small opening, she could tell the distressed sounds were coming from the sleeping woman. She almost turned back towards the desk, but the sounds she was hearing made her pause. Cautiously, Dee pushed the door open farther. She was well aware the types of hours Tabitha put in, here in the Pegasus' Life Station and the other remaining ships sickbays - still holding orbit. Since Doc Cottle and several other military medical staff had moved onto the surface, there was only a small handful of personnel capable to taking care of any injury or illness for the ones who remained up here. Dee wasn't selfish enough to take what little sleep this woman could find away from her, if she could help it.**

**From the now open doorway, Dee took a good look at the sleeping woman. From her position, she could easily see Tabitha was having what could only be a nightmare. She stood undecided for a moment. Should she wake her? Or should she leave sleeping dogs lie? Should she get on the comm. and find Lee? In the end, hearing the disturbing sounds coming from the small woman, decided it for her. Dee couldn't leave her like this. **

**Slowly moving towards the bed, she realized the best thing to do was to wake her. As she neared Tabitha, she could see that in her restlessness, the smaller woman's shirt had managed to work half way up her back. When Dee stood directly next to the bed, she froze at what she saw. Never before had she seen anything like what she was now seeing. With a horrified gasp, she quickly covered her mouth. Quickly she looked the small woman over, not really sure what she should do. Finally she realized her initial intention was still the best course of action. She had to wake the obviously distressed woman up. She couldn't leave her like this. Her hand still covering her mouth, she slowly knelt down and reached out with the other. She was so focused on the task at hand, she never heard the outer hatch open.**

**oooooooooooooooo**

**After going over all the standard issues they needed to cover, Dr. Saunders felt the need to talk to his Commander about a more sensitive matter. The Doc had been growing concerned about Abby. He'd told Lee that she seemed to be getting worn out much easier lately. Also there were several times she seemed distracted and jumpy. He'd told Lee that when he questioned her, she told him everything was fine; that there was nothing wrong. Saunders told his Commander, Tabitha had always been reluctant to tell him anything. He said she'd made it clear on several occasions, she didn't want him to treat her for anything. **

**He elaborated by saying there were several times that Tabitha had refused to allow him to even treat several patients, stating she'd take care of them herself. Lee was very aware of one of those patients. It was one of his marines that worked as a brig guard. Lee had heard the story, then read the report, of how she'd forced Sanders out of the treatment room, when the Doc had wanted to amputate the young mans hand. Lee knew Abby didn't think very highly of this doctor. If she felt she needed a doctor, she'd only willingly see Cottle. **

**But so far, Lee still wasn't really sure what Saunders wanted him to do. **

**Then Saunders asked, "Commander. Just talk to her. Find out if there is anything I need to know about." Then Saunders snapped his fingers as if he just remembered something. "Commander, I remember her acting in a similar way once before. Find out if she's been neglecting her sleep again. And if so, find out why."**

**Lee answered without thinking, "She's not skipping out on sleep. She's sleeping just fine." It wasn't until the doctor gave him a quizzical look, that Lee realized exactly what he'd just said. In an effort to backpedal, he quickly added. "I've had Comet and Hardball keeping tabs on her, ever since she was reassigned to this ship."**

"**Of course, Commander." Saunders said respectively. But it was clear to both men, he wasn't buying that explanation. "All the same, I just wanted to know if there was anything to be concerned about. I thought, ….her being so close to you, she'd tell you, since she won't tell me. Cottle isn't up here anymore and it seems very clear she has no intention of going down to him. She's got to learn to trust me."**

"**I'll see what I can do." Lee said**

"**You do that Commander. As much as I hate to admit it, she's one of the best I've ever worked with. She's amazing with the patients. They seem to heal quicker and are more pain free, with her odd ball assortment of natural medicines. I still don't quite understand how she does it or how she is even capable to doing what she does. She's so young. To be honest, I've never seen anyone with her skill." **

**Lee wasn't about to explain how or where Abby acquired her training. If she hadn't already told Saunders, he wasn't about to. What surprised him was that Saunders didn't already have her background. Suddenly it became clear. Saunders was relying wholly on Cottle's recommendations as to Abby's qualifications and nothing else. **

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**When Lee entered his quarters, he was distracted as he made his way to the desk. He knew Dee should be here any minute with the evening reports. He normally would have already been here doing paperwork, but his meeting with Doc Saunders had run longer than he'd expected. **

**When he was almost to his desk, he heard a very distinctive sound. Unfortunately it was a sound he'd been hearing a lot more of, the past week. It seemed as if the only place Abby had been able to get any amount of decent sleep was when she came here. Hardball and Comet had already told him she'd begun having regular nightmares, starting about two weeks ago. Altering his course, without raising his head, he moved to his sleeping quarters. He had to wake Abby. **

**When he made it to the threshold, he finally looked up. What he saw made him freeze instantly. Dee was in there. From what he could see in the dimly lit room, Dee had covered her face with one of her hands. The expression he was witnessing was a combination of horror and pity. Not fully understanding what had caused the unusual expression, he looked at Abby. Then he knew. **

**There as he watched, he saw Dee reach out a tentative hand over Abby's mostly exposed back. That snapped him out of his mental fog. Moving quickly, he grabbed Dee by her shoulders and yanked her back. Then as quietly as he could, he removed Dee from the room and closed the door.**

**Turning on Dee, once he'd closed the door, "What the frak did you think you were doing?! Why are you even in here!" Lee demanded.**

**Dee looked up at the clearly angry man before her. He'd scared the life out of her, when he'd grabbed her. But once she realized it was Lee, she instantly calmed. That was until she saw the anger flying at her from his eyes. If she didn't know him better, she'd swear he was ready to throttle her.**

"**I…I came with the evening reports." she said hesitantly.**

**Lee rubbed his face, in an effort to calm himself. Of course that was why she was here. It was customary for her to enter with the necessary reports. His office and living quarters being one and the same. Then he stiffened once again. **

"**Why were you in my sleeping quarters, Dee?" he said in a steely voice.**

**Dee wasn't stupid. It was clear to her, Lee was acting like an overprotective man. She also knew if she didn't give the right answer, there was a very good possibility this could turn badly, quickly. **

**Thinking her words over carefully, she responded. "When I arrived, I heard distressed noises coming from the open door. I went to investigate. I found Tabitha, clearly in the grips of a nightmare. I was just about to wake her, when you arrived." she said in a calm, modulated voice. But when she said she'd gone to investigate, she couldn't hide her feelings to what she'd just seen. **

**Lee saw the look of horror and pity that flit across Dee's face, before she managed to conceal it once again. Suddenly he realized he'd over-reacted to this situation. It was just that this was Abby. Taking a large breath, he slowly let it back out. "Wait here. I'll be right back." with that, he turned and entered the room.**

**As curious as Dee was, she knew better than to move closer to the door. As much as she wanted to know what was happening in the other room, she remained exactly where Lee had left her. After only a few minutes, Lee returned to the main room. When he indicated they were to move to his desk area, she gladly complied.**

**Lee sat heavily into his chair and rubbed his face. Dee prudently decided to remain silent, as she watched her Commander regain his composure. When he finally looked back up she could see he was once again calm, but his eyes reflected his inner turmoil.**

"**Dee, before we go over the reports, I think we need to clear this up. I want to make it very clear. You are not to discuss, with anyone, what you saw in that room. Is that clear?" **

"**Yes Commander. …But…. What happened to her? What made those scars on her back?" Dee asked softly.**

**Lee realized there was no getting around this. Now that Dee had seen Abby's back, her curiosity would take control. Reluctantly, he realized he would have to tell her something. "They're from being whipped."**

**Dee shock was clear in her sharply inhaled breath. Lee waited for the inevitable question to come. He didn't need to wait very long.**

"**Whipped Sir? Why would she have been whipped? Who would have whipped her?" came Dee's shocked voice.**

**Rubbing his face once again, Lee tried to decide how much he should tell her. Finally coming to a decision, "She was held prisoner for over three years, by the Roganovs crime family. She was ….tortured. The scars you saw on her back were due to her taking the pain to save others from the same." Lee couldn't say anymore. His mind was now filled with visions of what she must have suffered thru. When he finally managed to raise his face, he could see Dee was visualizing much the same as he was himself. **

**Dee couldn't help the horror she felt at what Lee had just told her. Without realizing, her eyes had filled. When she looked toward the now closed door, a single tear slipped free to make its way down her face. Hearing what Lee had just told her and realizing what he had not, gave her a new respect for the tiny woman who was now hopefully sleeping peacefully in the other room. **

**When she heard Lee clear his throat, she looked back at him. With effort she forced herself to regain her composure. After only a few moments, they began to go over the evening reports. Both now glad for the distraction.**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**When Lee had entered his sleeping quarters, he'd quickly moved over to his bed. He was slightly surprised all the commotion hadn't woken the sleeping woman. But when he saw how restless she was and heard her soft whimpering sounds, he figured she was trapped in one of her nightmares. Kneeling down next to the bed, he reached out for the blanket against the wall. As he covered her, he placed one of his hands on her shoulder. Then he began to talk softly into her ear. He was glad to see she calmed as soon as she heard his voice. Taking a moment to be sure she was now sleeping peacefully, he exited the room. He needed to find out what Dee had been doing in here. He also had to be sure Dee would not talk about what she'd seen.**

**ooooooooooooo**

**Later that night, when Tabby finally awoke, she found herself cradled in Lee's strong arms. When she turned her head, she saw he was awake and had been watching over her. She couldn't help the tender smile that formed on her lips. At seeing her smile, Lee answered it with one of his own. **

**As much as he wanted to talk about whatever she'd been dreaming about, he found it difficult when she fully turned and began to caress his chest. But still he knew they needed to talk. But when she pressed her hips against his groin, all his questions, about her dream, slipped away. Now the only thought running thru his mind was how quickly he could divest them both of their obstructing clothes. With this new thought running thru his mind, he quickly decided to find out.**

………………………**..**

**When they both lay there panting, trying to catch their breath, Lee's mind finally realized something. Never before had Abby been so wild, almost desperate in her need. It was like she'd been trying to conquer some darker force. Lee had to admit he fully enjoyed her forceful actions, but he knew there had to be a reason for it this time.**

**After he'd caught his breath, "Abby, not that I'm complaining. Actually I really enjoyed that. But do you want to tell me what that was all about?" He was relieved he hadn't offended her, when he heard her throaty chuckle. Truth be told, that throaty chuckle made his body react in a manor not conductive to the discussion he knew they needed to have.**

**Abby could feel Lee's body begin to stir against her thigh. She debated whether she should take advantage of his body's reaction or answer his question. In the end, she realized she'd only be able to distract him for a little while. Lee was nothing if not tenacious, when his mind found a puzzle.**

"**I… I can't really explain it. It's just a feeling. … but I've felt this before. Try as I may, I can't seem to shake it." **

"**What kind of feeling, Abby?" he asked while pulling her into his protective arms. When he felt her tremble slightly, he grew even more concerned. "Abby, talk to me. What kind of feeling?"**

"**I don't really know how to describe it. But I know it's dark." she said quietly, her trembling beginning to increase, the more she thought about it.**

"**When. When did you feel this way before?" Lee questioned her. But he was afraid he already knew the answer. He was afraid he was making her remember her time in the Fortress. What she said took him completely by surprise.**

**With fear in her eyes, she told him. "I felt this way just prior to the election. I felt this dark feeling when I was standing in the hall, just before Baltar ran into me. I remember feeling I was all alone." she breathed. She was trembling so hard now, her movements had transferred over to Lee. He instinctively tightened his hold around her.**

**It took him a moment to think of anything to say. When he finally did, he was aware he really had nothing encouraging to say. He wasn't foolish enough to try and give her false platitudes. All he could do is reassure her he was here with her.**

"**You are not alone Abby. I'm here with you. My father is here with you. You are not alone." he said as he squeezed her tight. He was relieved to feel her trembling lessen slightly. "Abby? What does your feeling mean? Are you trying to tell me that something is about to happen?" he questioned.**

"**I'm not sure. Like I said, it's just a dark, oppressive feeling. There is nothing specific. I sense pain and darkness in the near future. But when I try to look further, … I end up being trapped in a dark pit. It's as if some of the Gods are trying to warn me, while others are trying to protect me, by blocking me from seeing." **

**Lee continued to hold her tightly, waiting for her to once again fall asleep. He wasn't foolish enough to discount what she'd told him. Even though he didn't understand how she knew things, he wasn't about to question that she did. It was quite some time before he too followed her into sleep. **

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee was still always surprised to find he was alone when he woke each morning. As per Abby's usual custom, she'd woken sometime during the night. And as she always did, she managed to climb out of bed, dress and leave his quarters; without him ever waking. As much as her behavior bothered him, he knew there wasn't much he could do about it. **

**Just like he'd once explained to his father, when asked, he knew he couldn't push Abby. If he made any type of demand on her, she would feel as if he was trying to control her or worse …own her. He couldn't do that to her. If he did, as he told his father, she'd run. When his father said it was possible he was over thinking the situation, Lee told him he wasn't willing to take that chance. He wasn't willing to be wrong and have Abby run. He told his father, he'd have her any way she'd let him. So until Abby stayed with him on her own, Lee determined he wouldn't push her to stay. He could be patient, when the situation called for it. And as far as Lee could see, Abby was most certainly worth the wait.**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**When Lee made it to the CIC later that morning, to take a call from Kara, he saw Dee staring at the Dradis screen as if in a trance.**

"**How can you see anything on that thing anyway, Dee?" he questioned, as he picked up the Comm. Link.**

"**You get used to it, I guess." she said in a distracted voice.**

"**Pegasus Actual." Lee finally said into the mic.**

"**Lee? This is Kara. I ugh, I need to ask you for a favor. …. Sam's really sick and I was told you are hording medicine. I need" Kara began, only to be cut off by Lee.**

"**Hold on a sec." Lee said abruptly, placing his hand over the mic.. He'd just noticed Dee's expression, change from confusion to dismay and back to confusion. "What is it Dee? What did you see?"**

"**I'm…..I'm not sure. But I thought I just saw a contact, then there was nothing." she said with confusion. "Wait…..there it is again." **

**Now Lee too was staring at the Dradis screen, his attention fully focused. "I don't see anything Dee."**

"**It was just there Commander." frustration beginning to creep into her voice. Then her frustration changed to fear, when small blips began to show on the screen and stay. "Oh my Gods. It's the Cylons." Neither even noticed the commotion happening at the entrance to the CIC. They stood there momentarily frozen, staring at the large Dradis screen. As they watched they saw a fleet of Basestars show up on the screen.**

**Without even realizing what he'd done, Lee disconnected with Kara and hailed the Galactica.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Tabby had gone down to the hanger deck to greet George as he returned from the surface. She was near to bursting, wanting to hear the latest news he was sure to bring her. As they walked thru the passages, their playful banter could be heard by those they walked past. That is until George's last comment. He was sure that would have gotten a response from her. Looking down to see why she was now silent, he realized she'd stopped dead in the middle to the hall. **

**What he saw made him initially hold his tongue. She had a far away look on her face, he'd come to associate as her look of deep concentration. He knew when he saw her face pale, it couldn't mean anything good. When she finally broke from her trance like state, the look she gave him sent chills down his spine. Her eyes looked full of fear, as she took off for the CIC. When he saw her bolt, he did his best to stick to her heels. But damn was she fast. And being so small made it far easier for her to maneuver thru the halls than it was for a man of his large size.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**When she neared the CIC, the guards posted outside saw her coming. At seeing her mad pace and then spotting the large man in apparent pursuit, they hesitated. But when they heard her calling out to not their Commander, but to Lee, they turned their weapons to the large man closing on her fast. **

**When George saw the barrels pivot in his direction, he instantly froze in his tracks. He wasn't foolish enough to think they wouldn't open fire. Once he came to a halt he even realized what the scene must have looked like to them. It must have seemed as if he was chasing Tabitha. Well in a sense he was, but not with the intent to cause her any harm. He was relieved that as Tabitha stormed into the CIC, she at least had the presence of mind to tell the marine guards to stand down. That George wasn't the threat.**

**As Tabitha burst into the CIC, she instantly called out, "Lee!! They've found us!" she fearfully called out at the same time Dee herself stood frozen before the Dradis screen, seeing the screen fill with Raiders. By the time Tabitha stood by Lee's side, the first of many Basestars appeared on the Dradis screen.**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	51. pt 4: c10

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 4**

**Chapter 10**

**While the remaining Fleet still up in orbit jumped away, those on the ground stood in shocked fear as they witnessed the Cylons swarm the planet's surface. Kara found herself moving up along side Tyrol.**

"**Hey Captain. So what's the plan?" he said without preamble.**

**Kara took a deep breath and answered him in a strong but quiet voice, filled with an inner rage. "We fight Chief. We fight until we can't."**

**Without any hesitation, "I'm right there with you Captain."**

**Both looked out among the people now standing beside the dirt road. Both were looking for the same man. When they spotted who they were looking for, they both stealthily made their way thru the strangely subdued people crowding about.**

**Simultaneously they both said, when they were close enough not to be overheard. "Colonel."**

**He looked at both and gave a firm nod.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**The Admiral had promised he'd be back. It was a promise he fully intended to keep, even if it killed him. He couldn't accept leaving all those souls behind on New Caprica. He couldn't accept leaving Kara to the Cylons. He couldn't accept leaving Laura. Like he was being driven by the Furies themselves, the Admiral worked on formulating a plan to save those they left behind. He worked both the crew of the Galactica and the Pegasus harder than he'd ever done before. Which seemed all the more trying, due to both ships now only being in possession of half crews. But Adama's drive was relentless. **

**In the mean time, he ordered a Raptor to sit in a high orbit, hidden in the atmospheric clouds. He needed to be able to hear any message the Colonist's were able to transmit. It was a plan he'd discussed with Saul, on several occasions. He only hoped his best friend of over 30 years had not only somehow survived, but would find a way to communicate with them. **

**Over the next few months, the only thing that continued to give Adama hope that the civilians were still alive on the surface was Tabitha. He thanked the Gods he didn't even believe in, that she was not on the surface. Selfishly he wanted to bring her over to the Galactica permanently, so he could feel her unusual calming effect whenever he needed. But he knew he couldn't do that to his son. Besides, Lee was taking New Caprica's occupation just as hard as he was. Kara was still down there after all. What Adama wouldn't give to have her out of the box thinking right now.**

**It was during the second week after they had jumped away, that Lee brought Tabitha with him to the Galactica. She had insisted on joining his son on this particular visit. While she'd sat quietly off to one side of the room, both men discussed their options. It wasn't until they began to wind down that Tabitha moved closer to the table, where they were seated. Clearing her throat, she voiced an unusual request. A request that both men instantly and aggressively answered in the negative.**

**Instead of readily accepting their denial as any military personnel would have, she refused to accept their answer. She wanted to be allowed to sit in one of the orbiting Raptors, when one was sent to listen for any transmissions. Surprisingly she managed to keep her composure throughout the heated discussion. Perhaps that was why he, the Admiral, began to understand her reasoning. Perhaps that was why he began to see that she was right. She could be very useful in the orbiting Raptor. Even if they were unable to receive any transmissions, she would at least be able to feel if anyone was still left alive down on the surface. She'd be able to feel if they were fighting for a lost cause. Honestly there was no reason to even go back, Gods forbid, if there was no one left alive down on the surface. **

**As it turned out Lee was the one who took the most convincing. And even then, it was only when the Admiral began to side with Tabitha that he finally, begrudgingly relented. But he made sure both in the room knew he was not happy about the final decision. He didn't want Abby anywhere near the Cylons, if he could help it. **

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**The night before Abby was scheduled to wait, along with the two pilots, in the orbiting Raptor; Lee was afraid to fall asleep. He was afraid to wake up and find her gone once again. He wanted, no needed, to feel her next to him when he awoke in the morning.**

**Tabby sensed his unease. "Lee. You need your rest. Go to sleep."**

**He tightened his hold around her, "No. I'm fine Abby. …I just want to hold you, feel you for a while longer is all."**

**Tabby realized why he wasn't allowing himself to drift off, no matter that he was clearly exhausted almost beyond endurance. Reaching up, she gently brushed his cheek and then his forehead with her fingertips. "Lee, it's ok. You can go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." she said softly.**

**Lee looked into her eyes, needing to be sure he understood her correctly. What he saw made his heart swell, even though his guts were still clenched in worry. The look on her face told him, he'd find her next to him when he awoke. Finally exhaustion won out and he slept.**

…………………………

**Just as she'd promised him, he could feel her warm flesh tucked against his side when he awoke. Looking at the clock on his shelf, he determined there was plenty of time to take advantage of this unusual turn of events. Slowly he moved until he was able to run his tongue along her sensitive skin at the base of her spine. He was pleased she woke almost instantly, releasing a groan of pleasure. He was even more pleased when she turned and began to run her hands hungrily over his heated body. **

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee was a master at hiding his emotions. No one could ever say he was a man easy to read. Actually most people saw him as either extremely cold or unfeeling. Most never realized the iron will it required to keep his emotions from showing. His iron will that allowed him to keep his composure under even the most dire of circumstances. Actually, most people figured he had either a stick or the Rules of Conduct book stuffed up his ass. **

**Only Kara and Tabby seemed to know exactly what Lee was hiding, his true feelings. That was why Tabby knew exactly how hard this was on Lee, when he silently walked her to the awaiting Raptor. When Lee took her hand to help her in to the bird, she knew what she needed to do for him. She also realized she needed to do this for herself. **

**In a gesture that at first surprised and then pleased him, Tabby took Lee's face between her hands and kissed him thoroughly, in front of the everyone standing around on the hanger deck. Amidst the catcalls, whistles and claps - she clung to him as he did her. But in all honesty, it was over much too quickly for either of them. When she pulled back and looked into his eyes, Lee knew his wait was finally over. Just as he'd hoped, she come to him willingly. She was telling him and everyone who could see, she was his. **

**Blushing furiously, she lowered her head and entered the Raptor. "I'll see you in 12 hours." He said quietly to Abby. Looking at Racetrack and Skulls, "Good hunting." Then Lee abruptly turned and headed toward the CIC. **

**As he made his way thru the passages, he wondered just how long it would take for Abby's and his very public kiss to circulate both Battlestars. When he walked into the CIC and saw several amused faces staring at him, he didn't figure it was going to take very long at all.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Colonel Tigh watched the Simon stare at the eye on his medical tray in mild curiosity. Tigh too soon found himself looking at it, but it wasn't as much curiosity as shock. It was his own eye on that tray, after all. The Cylon bastard had just popped out his eye and was now just staring at it. Tigh knew the pain would catch up with this brutal act at any moment. But as for now, all he could think was thank the Gods for blessing our bodies with localized shock. Or maybe he was feeling so much other pain, from other areas of his body, that his nerve endings simply couldn't keep up with this new signal. Either way, Saul was grateful he had as of yet to feel the pain from having his eye brutally removed by this Cylon.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In another area of the Cylon's holding facility, Kara sat strapped to a cold metal chair. There was a D'anna, a three she'd been told, leaning against the wall in front of her. So far the D'anna hadn't said very much. Mostly all she'd done was smack Kara around; for what Kara had done to the Fleet's Leoben prisoner. **

"**Interesting. I can see why you humans participate in retribution. It has been very satisfying to inflict the pain you caused to one of our brothers. …….Let's see. What were some of the other indignities you inflicted upon Leoben, while he sat helpless and at your mercy?" D'anna said in a deceptively friendly voice.**

**Kara knew better than to engage this Cylon in any type of conversation. She knew she needed to keep her silence. Instinctively knowing that if she showed even the slightest sign of weakness, it would only give this particular Cylon pleasure and therefore cause the Cylon's punishment to increase.**

**When Kara saw the D'anna look up at the ceiling as if in deep thought, she took a deep breath. Perhaps the Cylon was growing bored with her so called lesson. But when she saw the door open, and two Centurians carried in a large bucket of water, she knew this wasn't going to be over any time soon. Well not unless she drowned anyway. Steeling herself for what she knew was now to come, she silently prayed to the Gods for strength.**

**Ooooooooooooooo**

**When the recon. Raptor landed back on the Pegasus, Lee was waiting on the hanger deck. He knew Abby would be exhausted from her efforts. But he didn't know what this mission would do to her emotional state. He was worried about what she'd felt, while she was out there. If he were being honest with himself, that was what gave him the most misgivings about letting her go on this mission. **

**What if she'd felt nothing, nothing at all. How would she handle that? Would she interpret that as meaning there was nobody left alive on the surface? Or would she believe it was because of interference from the nebula's clouds? Lee also wondered how she would handle it if she did feel life still on the planet. What if all she felt was the Colonist's pain. Or worse Kara's pain. **

**Lee was not willing to accept that Kara could be dead. He had to keep telling himself that Kara was still alive down on the surface. But he knew Kara. If she was still alive, she would fight. If she fought, she'd clearly be in danger. **

**Watching Abby carefully as she exited the Raptor gave him some indication of what she'd felt, while sitting out there in the confines of the small ship. Although it was clear she was barely able to stand on her own, her face reflected relief. Lee was astute enough to realize it wasn't just relief at being back aboard the Pegasus, either. Lee was now sure there were still survivors back on the surface.**

**Moving towards her, he saw her stumble and almost fall. It was one of the nearby deckhands that managed to catch her and keep her on her feet. Without any conscious thought, Lee put his arm around her and quickly lifted her against his chest. His only thought was getting her back to his quarters. Nobody there on the hanger deck or on route in the passages made a single comment at seeing their Commander carrying the small woman in his arms. It was clear they weren't on their way to some kind of tryst. The woman was obviously asleep and the Commander's face looked set in stone.**

**Ooooooooooooooo**

**Thus far, the Cylons had not taken Laura to the detention center. But she wasn't stupid. She knew it was only a matter of time before they sent for her. She just prayed they didn't come for her while she was with the children. She didn't want them to be frightened by the Centurians when they came for her.**

**Her prayers were only partially answered. When they came for her, she was in the middle of giving the children their daily reading lesson. But fortunately it wasn't the Centurians that came for her. It was a Cavil and a Six. Knowing to resist was futile and would very easily escalate in a manor that would end up injuring the children, Laura knew she couldn't resist. Silently and with as much dignity as she could muster, she followed the Cavil and the Six out of the tent. **

**For two days she was left in a concrete room with only a small window some 12 feet above the floor. A concrete room, with nothing more than a small mettle bucket in the corner and nothing else. No chair, no blanket, and no food. They'd even taken her glasses and shoes and made her wear a threadbare jumper, that did nothing to keep out the damp cold. The only concession she had been provided with was a metal cup of water, three times a day. **

**Late on the third day the slot in the door opened and a plate of food was placed thru the opening. Laura was so hungry, she was sorely tempted to take the offered food and gulp it down. But she told herself to resist. She wasn't sure if she could trust their offering. **

**As it was, she only took small sips of the water they provided, until she could figure out if it was safe. She'd already noticed that more than half the cups of water they provided her with were tainted with some kind of drug. So now she sipped small amounts of the clear liquid and waited to see if there were any kind of effects, before she dared drink the whole amount. **

**But as she stared at the harmless looking plate of food, her body screamed at her to eat. Finally she decided she'd use the same method she used with the water. Slowly she moved forward and took a chunk of bread off the plate. If she didn't eat anything soon, she'd be worthless or worse, …dead. Her body was telling her she simply had no choice.**

**She'd ended up eating everything on the plate before she could stop herself at only taking a small bite out of individual items and waiting to see if there were any adverse effects. She couldn't stop herself and the Cylons knew it. About thirty minutes after she'd consumed everything, a Cavil and a Simon came to question her. **

"**Where is the Fleet Laura? We know they are out there somewhere. What is their contingency plan to get you and the civilians off this planet?" they'd asked her over and over and over again.**

**To her credit, even under the influence of whatever drug they'd placed in her food, she told them nothing.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee had just managed to tuck Tabby into his bed and cover her when his phone buzzed in the outer office. Taking a final look at the sleeping woman, he rose to answer the line. He wasn't surprised when Hoshi told him the Admiral was on the line, waiting to speak with him. Realizing he couldn't put this off, he told Hoshi to patch the Admiral thru.**

**As Lee waited for the connection, he rubbed one of his hands over his face. Then he heard the distinctive voice of his father thru the line.**

"**Lee. How's our girl?" came his father's gruff voice.**

**Lee was glad to hear his father ask about Abby's well being first, before getting into the meat of the issue. "She's exhausted. She nearly fell out of the Raptor. Luckily one of the deck crew was close enough to catch her, before she could land on her face."**

"**Is she going to be alright?" Adama's concern was clear to Lee's ears.**

"**I think so. She didn't look injured in any way, just exhausted. ……She's sleeping now." Lee said, but his father could hear the tension in his son's voice.**

"**Where is she, Life Station? You have Saunders checking her out, don't you?" Bill hoped, he wanted to be sure she was alright. **

**After a short pause, where Lee began to rub his brow feeling a headache coming on, "Uh, no. She's not in Life Station. …I uh, I carried her to my quarters …and put her into bed." Lee said, his tension increasing. He was sure his father was going to blow at hearing this latest information. The longer the pause on the line, the worse he expected his father's reaction to be. Finally he decided to fill the silence himself.**

"**Dad, you know as well as I do, that Abby hates being in Life Station as a patient. Honestly, it's amazing with all the time she spends in there on duty. But it's the truth. Besides, she's exhausted not injured. So, …so I figured the best thing for now would be to just let her get some sleep." he said defensively. As he waited for his father's response, he heard the distinctive sound of someone trying to stifle a cough. **

**Finally Adama regained his composure, "Let me get this straight. You said she was ready to collapse when she returned to the Pegasus."**

"**Right"**

"**And you figured she didn't need to go see your doctor."**

"**Right"**

"**You figured she was just exhausted and needed some sleep. So you just decided to …and I quote, 'carry her to your quarters and put her to bed'. Is that about the sum and total of the situation?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Well Commander, …Lee,… mind if I ask you why you didn't bring her to her own quarters? They were a hell of a lot closer to the hanger deck than your own?" Bill asked, doing his best to hold his laughter in.**

"**I uh, I uh." Lee stammered.**

"**Exactly what I thought. Well I'll give her a few of hours, then I expect you both to head over here and give me a full report on what she found out." As Adama hung up the line, Lee could clearly hear his father's laughter.**

**As Lee hung up his own handset, the situation finally struck him. Now knowing his father wasn't angry at this situation, he could easily understand his father's humor. Lee hadn't been thinking. Abby's quarters had been relatively close to the hanger deck, since she bunked in the Senior Pilots quarters. His quarters, on the other hand, were clear across the ship and several decks above. **

**Rising out of his chair, his tension momentarily forgotten, he went to check on Abby. He found her resting peacefully, which he took to be a good sign. Not wanting to disturb her, he quietly returned to his desk. He decided he'd deal with some of his never ending paperwork, while he let Abby nap for a few hours.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hundreds were cycled thru the detention center. Some were released after only hours, some after days. There were those unfortunate ones who had to endure weeks in the detention center. There were those who never made it back out alive. **

**Even though the Cylons tried to keep the names of the dead from being learned by the human population, most were discovered anyway. It was the ones no one heard about, that had been taken, that worried Roslin, Tigh, Sam and Tyrol the most. It was unknown if those people were dead or were still suffering at the hands of the Cylons. **

**Kara's name was among those no one had heard anything about. She had been taken into custody before the second day was over. It was unknown if she'd been killed outright, due to her tenacious nature or if that could be the very thing keeping her alive. Either way, her absence in the Resistance was felt by one and all. But no one more so than Sam. All everyone could do was pray she was still alive and somehow she'd be able to survive until Adama and the Fleet returned.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**When Lee and Tabitha joined the Admiral in his quarters, the Admiral took note of Lee's protective posture. Although Lee wasn't actually touching Tabitha, his arm hovered near her back, as if he were either shepherding her or he was ready incase she stumbled. Bill and Tabitha shared a knowing look. When he saw her small smile, he knew she was telling him, she was ok with Lee's behavior. Knowing she wasn't going to either run or push his son away allowed him to feel a small measure of relief. **

**When he looked at his son, it was clear Lee was tense. Why exactly, he wasn't sure. He'd known how his son felt for this unique woman for months, perhaps even longer. Was Lee nervous that he'd heard about their kiss on the hanger deck? Or was Lee worried about how his own father would feel about the choice he'd made with this woman? Or how his father would feel about her choice? Perhaps Lee was only worried that Tabitha had yet to sit, when she was clearly still worn out.**

**Thinking he could settle any of those issues with only a minimum of effort, he smiled at his son as he put his arm around Tabitha's shoulders and let her to the couch. When he placed her in the center, making it clear Lee was to sit on either side, he moved to pour them all a drink. **

**As was their custom, Bill poured Tabitha a glass of water, instead of liquor. When he returned with the three glasses he passed them out appropriately, giving his son and his daughter of heart each a warm smile. When he did, he saw a large block of Lee's tension drain out of him. **

"**So Tabitha. I am guessing you have some very important news to tell me." he said**

"**Yes Bill. I do. …They're still alive. I could feel thousands of them." she began, her face reflecting her relief. But the longer she paused, the more tension filled her face. Both Bill and Lee were beginning to worry and think the worst.**

**It was Lee who broke the silence. "Kara? Could you still feel Kara, Abby?" the strain at even asking the question, filling his voice.**

**Tabby placed her hand on Lee's knee. "Yes I could still feel Kara; quite strongly in fact." she said, no longer able to look either man in the eye. Taking a deep breath and letting it back out, she continued. "She's alive. She's angry. She's very angry." **

**She refused to tell either man what else she felt from Kara. It would serve no purpose, other than to hurt them. Make them feel even more guilty for leaving. Tabby had enough sense to realize these two men needed all their wits about them, if they were ever going to rescue Kara and the other Colonists, still stuck on that wretched planet. **

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Little did anyone realize that Kara was no longer in the prison section of the detention center. After she'd been at the mercy of D'Anna for two weeks, Leoben had forcefully removed her and brought her to an entirely different section. He'd angrily told D'Anna that Kara had an important destiny to fulfill. **

**Kara was now kept more like an over loved pet by Leoben. She was at his mercy for everything. Kara admitted she'd much rather endure the physical torture at the hands of D'Anna, than the psychological mind frak she was receiving from Leoben. She'd already killed him five times and every time he came back with a smile and spewing forgiveness. Kara was sure she was going insane. **

**When Leoben showed up one day with a blond little girl, only to claim it was from Kara's very own blood, she was sure she had finally snapped. Leoben claimed they, the Cylons, had managed to use the ovary they'd stolen from her on Caprica. He told her they'd managed to combine it with his DNA and create this beautiful child. Initially Kara didn't want anything to do with the child. But when Casey fell down the stairs, Kara's blood froze.**

"**What have I done!?" screamed thru Kara's head. Kara refused to be like her own mother. She refused to simply sit by and watch the toddler suffer the way she had. Rushing to the little girls side, Kara was surprised at how right it felt to cradle the girl to her chest.**

"**It's going to be ok Casey. I'll get you all patched up. Ok?" she said in a rush. She was shocked to see the trust shining from the little girls eyes. Even though Kara knew Casey had to be in pain, the little girl instantly quieted at hearing her encouraging words. In that instant, Kara was in love. She loved this trusting little girl with everything she had. Kara also promised herself she'd do anything to protect her, from Leoben and any other Cylon. It didn't matter what it cost, if she could only protect her.**

**From the cameras hidden about the apartment, Leoben and a Six watched the interaction between the strong willed pilot and the small child. Both of their faces began to show small smiles of victory. **

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	52. pt 4: c11

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 4**

**Chapter 11**

**Saul Tigh had been held in the detention center for almost four weeks before he was finally released. Many would always wonder if the large explosion, that happened just as he made his way out of the compound was planned to happen that way or if it was only a coincidence. Most of those who wondered, liked to think of it as a sign. A sign that they were going to persevere, going to eventually beat the Cylons back, now that the Colonel was once again among them. **

**oooooooooooooooo**

**Laura found herself chronicling the events that were happening on New Caprica, beginning with the Cylon's initial occupation. In her writings, she made it clear, she never gave up hope on Adama's return. She was extremely relieved her papers had not been on her person, when she'd been brought to the detention center. It took five days of interrogation, before the Cylons either believed her, when she said she didn't know any thing. Or quite possibly they realized that even if she did, she would die before telling them anything. **

**In the end it was Baltar himself that came to question her and ultimately ordered her release. He wanted her to make the human bombings stop. He implored to her sense of humanity and decency. Still she never gave ground. But shortly after her release, she found herself standing before Colonel Tigh. As much as she understood his methods, she simply could not accept them. The human race could not afford to sacrifice their own in such a brutal manor. **

**When she looked at the Colonel, she realized his time spent in the detention center had changed him. He was harsher, bitter. In the end, she agreed this was not her area of expertise. It was a military operation. But still she insisted the human bombings had to cease. That she simply could not abide.**

**When Tigh looked at her as best he could with his one eye, he knew that was this woman's breaking point. Knowing that and also realizing she'd given him pretty much free range for any other tactics, he bowed to her demand. **

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Slowly, Adama began formulating a plan that might give them an edge dealing with the three Basestars that still remained in orbit. As his idea began to solidify, he thought even Starbuck would be proud of his 'out of the box' thinking. But it was extremely risky. There was simply no way to be sure the Cylons would play into his well thought out plan. He also had to find a way for his pilots to be able to execute the plan. **

**But he knew even this would not be enough. The best plan he could come up with was to hold off the Basestars, and hope no more jumped back into orbit, as those on the ground escaped. Still not having any intel from the ground was making it impossible for him to come up with any way to get them off that rock. His biggest fear was the Cylons would retaliate to any kind of rescue attempt, by slaughtering the thousands trapped down on the surface. Simply put, he needed to make contact with the ground.**

**So much depended on what was happening down on the surface. How many troops they could count on, down on the ground? Did the Colonial ships still exist? If so, did we have or could we get access to the launch keys? Then there was the question of how much fuel was left on these vessels. He sincerely hoped they not only still existed, but that each still had enough for at lease one jump. They could be refueled once they were clear of New Caprica. **

**Pacing in his quarters, Bill found himself thinking about his best friend and XO. "Come on Saul. Give me something, anything." Just like Kara and Laura, Bill never even considered that Saul wasn't still alive.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Back on the Pegasus, Lee too was pacing in his quarters. Both he and his father had been listening in on the pilots wireless chatter for eleven straight hours. When his father ordered the birds to refuel in flight and repeat the training exercise, instead of returning to their designated barns, when they were all nearing 'bingo fuel' - Lee's iron willed restraint began to crack. When two Vipers kissed wings, causing damage to one; Lee ordered, without going thru the listening Admiral, the training mission over. Telling all birds to return to base. He was relieved his father didn't over rule his command. **

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Tabby was making her way out of Life Station, where she'd checked out the pilot who'd been in the bent bird. Fortunately the only thing wrong with the pilot could be fixed with a few hours rack time. He was exhausted, like all the others, from sitting in his cockpit for over eleven straight hours. Wandering thru the eerily empty halls, she let her mind wander aimlessly. She felt too restless to return to Lee's quarters, also now hers. Before too long, she was no longer paying attention to her surroundings. She kept thinking about the dreams she'd been having the last several days.**

**That was how George found her, wandering as if in a mental fog, thru the passages.**

"**Well Lassie. I wasna 'specting ta be running in ta ye." came his distinctive brough.**

**Startled, Tabby unconsciously set her stance.**

"**Easy there, Lassie. It be only me." he said in a more soothing volume, while holding his hands out in front of himself in a placating move. Slowly he saw her begin to relax her defensive posture, as she focused on him. Still seeing the tension on her face, he was beginning to grow concerned.**

"**What be the matter? And don't ye be trying ta deny it neither, there Lassie. I can see it in yer eyes, I can." his tone made it clear he wouldn't be refused an answer, though his face only showed concern.**

**She hesitated for about a minute, before she finally sighed in defeat. Walking into a nearby storage room, she plopped down onto a crate. It was clear something was bothering her a great deal. Just as it was clear he couldn't push her too hard and still expect an answer.**

**Since she'd come into this somewhat private area, he hoped that meant she'd eventually tell him. Kneeling down in front her, he placed his hands to either side of her legs, on the crate. He was determined to wait for as long as she needed to figure out what to say. She remained silent for so long, he was beginning to worry she'd never say anything. But finally his patience won out. When she began to speak, he needed to lean in close, in order to hear her. **

"**I feel pain and loss. . . .For the crews, the people on New Caprica." here she paused and took a deep breath. "I feel loss for Lee. . . . And "I" feel pain."**

**George didn't even try to say anything. He knew that she'd keep going, once she'd started. But it was obvious this was difficult for her. So he waited patiently for her to continue.**

"**I see choices. . . . But none of them can avoid the pain. . . . They can only determine what and how the pain is to be felt." she said, her shoulders drooped as if the weight of the worlds were on her shoulders.**

**Again he patiently waited for her to continue, though his brow was beginning to sweat.**

"**But the Gods and Creator will demand a heavy price. A price in blood is the cost of freedom for the many. The question remains whose blood they will demand. . . . Either way I look . . . Lee will feel pain. . . . All I can do is try to is protect him for as long as I can. . . . Spare him as much as I can. . . . Leave him with the most I can."**

**When she sagged against his bear like chest, he knew she was done. Feeling her tremble against him, he couldn't even try to make her continue or explain. All he could do is hold her until her trembling stopped, which took quite some time.**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**By the time George and Tabby left the storage locker, she had regained her customary calm. Thru sheer force of will, she managed to bury her anxiety.**

**She was well aware there were many possible paths that lay ahead. She had seen how the many paths would effect the remainder of Mankind, Bill and Lee. What she didn't see was what her part in these choices were. **

**She hadn't been allowed to see what effect she would have on their choices, in her dreams. She didn't know how any given choice from either Bill or Lee would effect her or how she could help them. In her dreams, she wandered thru their choices like an observer, a ghost; not able to affect her surroundings. **

**Wandering thru her dreams, she felt Lee in pain. What kind of pain was still uncertain. In some dreams, she felt overwhelming pain bombard her body; leaving her helpless and weak. In others she felt the bombardment then a great pain rip thru her body. Being that this usually woke her, she was unsure if the pain she'd felt was fatal or not.**

**But Lee's pain was all that filled her mind. She was unsure if she should be afraid for his life or his very soul - the paths were so varied. What terrified her was the knowledge the Gods were going to take all of or part of Lee away from this life. So much depended on the choices still to be made. She didn't even give any thought to the horrible pain she'd felt rip thru her body, during her dreams. Only Lee mattered to her. **

**Still she knew she had to leave the choice(s) in their hands, but neither man had the ability to see what their choices would bring. She also saw the danger of sharing with them what she saw. Foretelling the future in such a way always seemed to distort the outcome. It made some men cocky and reckless, whereas it made others hesitate and freeze. She also knew there were simply too many variables in any of these equations. Too much could be undone, if she told any of them what she'd seen. No, she knew that was not an option. The outcome was too risky and important to add her sight into the mix. **

**In the end she'd decided to leave the choice up to Lee, in regards to his possible fate. Bill's course, if not the outcome, was already set. It was Lee's choice, more like choices, that were still in motion. It was Lee's motion that made everything else still twist and swirl. But regardless of Lee's decisions, Tabby was determined to remain by his side. She made a silent promise to herself, while being held in George's arms, to spare Lee as much pain as she possibly could. **

**She made a second promised herself, if he chose the course she expected him to take, she'd protect him with everything she was capable of - for as long as she was capable of. She only hoped she'd be strong enough to protect him. For Lee, she was willing to die without question or hesitation. **

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**Finally the returning Raptor came back with good news. Before even landing back on Galactica, a voice was heard throughout the CIC.**

"**Galactica, Racetrack. We received a message from the surface. I repeat, we received a message from the surface. As instructed, we returned the set message and advised there would be someone to receive their response in 12 hours, at the same frequency." **

**The joy of those working in the CIC was a palatable thing. It was difficult to hear the Admiral's response, due to all the clapping and hooting. But Adama didn't want to take his crews joy away from them, this time he let their unprofessionalism slide.**

"**Racetrack, Galactica Actual. Both you and Skulls are to report to my office and give me a full report, as soon as you get back on board."**

"**Galactica Actual, Racetrack. Wilco. Racetrack out."**

**Bill wanted to hear what Racetrack and Skulls had received before anyone else, including Lee. Old habits died hard for him, he still felt the need to keep some information to himself. After waiting until he'd been given word that the Recon Raptor had landed and been lowered to the hanger deck, Bill made his way to his quarters. He was already seated behind his desk, by the time his door guards buzzed him, telling him the two Raptor pilots were waiting outside. **

**When the second message was received from the planet's surface, the waiting Recon Raptor immediately jumped back to the Fleet. Finally they would have the information they needed to plan the actual rescue mission. **

**Oooooooooooo**

**Bill shouldn't have been surprised to hear his son and Tabitha outside his hatch. The Recon Raptor had landed less than an hour ago. He'd only just finished hearing their report and dismissed them. It was clear that Lee and Tabitha had boarded a Raptor almost as soon as the Recon Raptor had returned. Knowing he wasn't going to have any time to go over the information he'd just received alone, he begrudgingly told the two marines outside his door to allow their entrance.**

**Still he wasn't ready to lay his hand on the table in front of everyone. He went over the information with Lee first. Tabby settled herself apart from the two military men, to give them some privacy. It was after Adama discussed the Recon Raptor's findings with Lee, that he finally brought in the others he felt were necessary to plan the ground Op. **

**As it turned out the meeting involved not only the Admiral and Lee, it also included Helo, Kat, Kelly and a few others. Still Tabby kept herself apart. She wasn't in the military. She didn't have the skills to plan this kind of operation. But she was grateful Bill didn't order her from the room. She wanted, no needed to know what they were planning. **

**Thus far none of those in the room had any idea what she was truly capable of. As it stood there were only a handful of people who had witnessed what she'd done to that hospital on Caprica. Really the only person who had seen and was not on the surface already, was George. Knowing George would never say what he'd seen her do, filled her with relief. **

**She also didn't have any fear of Lee saying anything about what he either knew or suspected she could do. Tabby couldn't remember if Lee was still conscious when she'd destroyed the two Raiders, while he been trapped in space on his 'space walk'. Tabby couldn't risk them depending on her abilities to protect them or to become a weapon for them. Her abilities were unpredictable at best. They really depended on her emotions and her will more than anything concrete. She wasn't foolish enough to allow them to count on her abilities as a standard weapon. She could give them no guarantees. **

…………………………

**After Bill had told Lee the situation down on the ground, Tabby had felt Lee's inner turmoil. The small numbers they could count on to aid in the ground assault would make things extremely difficult. The fact that even though the Colonial ships were still intact and had enough fuel in each for at least one FTL jump, didn't make either man happy. They didn't have the ships launch keys. They didn't even know where the launch keys were. But it was the consensus that they still had to exist. The Cylons were nothing if not smart. They would have kept the keys, just incase they themselves wanted to use them. **

**The group talked over what was available to them on the surface. They discussed a plan of getting a few marines down on the ground. They talked over ways to get the ships off the ground. They talked for hours. Finally the Admiral called an end to the discussion. He realized they'd been going around in the same circles for quite some time. **

"**I think this is enough for now. We all know what we have to work with. It may not seem like much, but we will have to make it work. Remember, we have the advantage right now. We know where they are and they don't know where we are. We have the element of surprise. The civilians on the surface seem to be the only thing they are concerned about. The most important thing right now is they don't discover us. Once they do, they will in all probability start slaughtering those on the ground. . . . Why don't we meet back here in 24 hours. That will give you all some time to think of some alternatives." **

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**On the way back to the Pegasus, Tabby could feel the turmoil rolling off Lee in waves. Luckily, she thought, nobody else could see or feel it. Lee had an amazing ability to shield his emotions and feelings from those around him. It wasn't that she necessarily believed this to be a good trait for him, but in this instance - like so many others when having to lead men - it was definitely an advantage.**

**It wasn't until they were back in their quarters, that his mask began to crack. Tabby was now able to see the beginning of one path she'd been seeing in her dreams. But still Lee chose not to discuss any plans with her. **

**Instead he called for Dee. Somehow, over the course of the past years since the attack, Dee had shown she had a talent for planning. He wanted to run their options by her and see if she had any ideas. But not wanting to call someone else to take her place in the CIC, he told her to come once she had completed her shift. **

**Tabby decided she'd leave once Dee arrived in a few hours. She had come to understand that Dee didn't concentrate very well if she was around. Tabby knew it was because Dee was jealous of her relationship with Lee. She was saddened that Dee didn't move on. But now that Tabby accepted Lee's love, she wasn't about to give him up to Dee. Tabby was determined to keep Lee for as long as the Gods' chose to bless her. **

**She meant what she'd told him on the surface, when he'd seen her sitting on the large stone. She had thanked the Gods for allowing her to have Lee - even if it was only for a short time. Even then, she didn't believe the Gods would let her keep all of him. But she was determined to keep as much of him as she could, for as long as she was able. Determined to keep him until he no longer wanted or needed her. . . . Or until she was no more. **

…………………………**.**

**While Lee waited for Dee's shift to end, he moved over to his desk. He wasn't able to fully concentrate on the paperwork that was stacked on his desk. Not even with Abby laying down on the couch across the room. Maybe this time it was because he was watching her, instead of just absorbing her presence. All he knew for sure was he was glad she hadn't headed down to the gym, like he expected. He knew how hard it was for her to be inactive for any length of time. Since they'd been on the Galactica for the majority of the day, he'd assumed she'd of made a bee line for the gym and her porcupine. **

**As he watched her sleep, it came to his attention that she'd been taking naps often during the past several weeks. He found this curious, since she wasn't keeping any more hours in Life Station or on the other ship's sick bays than normal. He also knew she was sleeping during the night. Well as much as two young, healthy people could when sharing a bed. So it wasn't due to her not getting enough sleep. So why did she now seem so tired, so worn out. It was like something was sapping her energy. **

**As he continued to watch her sleep, he tried to figure out if anything could be wrong with her. It was only last night, that they'd spent several hours in the Observation Lounge. No longer did he try to deny himself from watching her during her ritual. So he knew she wasn't hiding any new injury from him. As a matter of fact she seemed to almost glow with health.**

**On the heels of that thought, he recalled another oddity in her recent behavior. There were times where she seemed almost over energized. Like she couldn't do enough, couldn't burn enough. He had to admit he was quite happy with the results of those occasions, when they happened here in their quarters. But there were several times, when he was on duty, he'd spotted her racing thru the passages in her attempt to burn off her extra energy. He began to wonder if her energy - whether high or low - was something that he should be concerned about. **

**As he sat there wondering, he noticed her body begin to twitch. He was just about to rise from his seat, when she let out a soul wrenching wail. She was awake before Lee could make it to her side. Just as he reached for her, the intercom buzzed. Not knowing if he should ignore what he now found as an intrusion or answer, he held her. It wasn't until they both heard the intercom buzz a second time, that Tabby extracted herself from his embrace.**

"**Lee, you really need to answer that. It's Dee. Remember? You told her to come after she completed her shift." Tabby said in a calm, but slightly strained voice. **

**All Lee could do was give a slight nod. He didn't want to answer the door. He didn't want to see Dee right now. He wanted to comfort Abby; learn what had caused her to cry out. But he knew she was right. Duty was calling. Reluctantly he rose from his knees and not even bothering with the intercom, he opened the hatch. Abby was right, like she so often was. There standing before his door, looking a bit uncomfortable, was Dee.**

**After indicating that Dee was to enter, he told her to take a seat by his desk. Then he looked back at Tabby. She'd already risen from the couch. **

**Lee sensed her sudden melancholy. Plus, there was the reason she'd woken up in the first place. Before Tabby made it to the door, he stepped in front of her, ignoring Dee's presence. Without worrying about how it looked and not feeling the least self conscious, Lee pulled Tabby into his arms and placed a tender kiss to the top of her head. Then he looked into her cat shaped, violet eyes.**

"**Are you alright Abby?" **

**When she looked into his eyes, she felt how much he cared for her. She had no doubts. Needing to assure him, she answered in her calm, soft voice. "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be? I have you Lee, my Apollo." **

**When she finished, she gently ran her fingers down his cheek and quickly left. She couldn't let him see her fear, her worry. So much depended on the choices he was about to make. Choices she realized she wasn't allowed to influence. Her fate, she knew, was now held in his hands. She knew without a doubt how far she'd be willing to go, to protect him. To keep him alive mind, body and soul. But she knew the Gods were going to ask for blood. Knowing that, she'd already made the choice to sacrifice her own, just to protect him.**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	53. pt 4: c12

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 4**

**Chapter 12**

**Tabby decided she was going to remain on the Pegasus and no longer travel to the other ships remaining in orbit. She knew after they had finally made contact with the surface, it wouldn't be long until a rescue mission would be attempted. She didn't want to be on another ship, where she wouldn't be able to get back, before the Pegasus jumped. She needed to be near Lee when it happened. Her whole being told her she needed to protect Lee.**

**That night her dreams were once again filled with the parade of frightening choices. She suffered thru seeing the Colonists systematically slaughtered, only to see them once more reunited with the Fleet. She suffered thru seeing her father figure, Bill, go down in a blaze that felt like an imploding star to her heart. Then she saw him being paraded about on the shoulders of those he'd just rescued from the surface. **

**She suffered thru seeing Kara as she lay bleeding to death, after being shot by a Centurian. But on a different path she watched a dark blond man, of slight build, strike Kara in her head - knocking her unconscious. Farther down that path she saw Kara being carried on the shoulder of Sam. Tabby relaxed when she realized Kara was still alive and would make it off that cursed rock. This was a path Tabby wanted to see. She wanted to see her sister of heart make it back to the Fleet. But then something strange happened as she wandered down that path. She saw Kara run back to the prison she'd been held in, only to pick up a beautiful blond haired little girl. **

**Abruptly the scene changed before her eyes. Next she suffered thru seeing Lee's pain. As she ran from path to path in her dream/vision, she twisted and turned, looking for a choice that would show he too could be spared. But what she witnessed was either his emotional, psychological or physical pain. On several she even saw Lee's death, either during the battle to save those on New Caprica or shortly there after. It became clear to her, regardless of which path was chosen, Lee was bound to feel great pain or death. From what she'd seen, it was likely he was going to feel both. **

**This was something she simply could not accept. She railed against her vision, screaming out against those who would not show her a solution - a safe path where Lee would come thru this whole and unbroken. When she did so she could all but feel the Gods cringe. But then she was shown a blank wooden door. She was well aware this wasn't a door on the Pegasus. It was a door she'd seen often in her dream state. Hoping when she opened it, she'd find a solution, she pushed the door open. All she saw on the other side was a dark abyss. **

**As she stood on the threshold, staring into the abyss, a thought occurred to her. Yes she'd seen the Colonists, Bill and Kara all die. But she'd also seen them all survive, to rejoin the Fleet. But what she hadn't seen was what allowed that to happen. That terrified her, because she didn't know what to do. She didn't even know if there was something she could do. Didn't know if she was meant to say something that would influence the rescue mission or not. All she could do is take comfort in the knowledge there was a possibility they could be saved. **

**She continued to stare into the darkness that lay on the other side of the threshold. She knew her answers to save Lee had to lie on the other side. But her mother's teaching was strong. She'd warned Tabby from the time she taught her to walk in the Nether Regions, never ever enter into the abyss. Anyone who enters will become lost. There is no up, no down. Distance means nothing in the abyss. Time means nothing in the abyss. The abyss is filled with those lost souls that never could find their way to the other side. Only pain lies in the abyss.**

**Taking a deep breath and mustering up all her courage, she forced herself to cross the threshold. The moment she did, she felt like her body was falling thru space. As she fell, she was able to see flashes of Lee. She was relieved to see he had survived. He looked whole, though in several flashes his eyes mirrored a deep pain. In others she saw herself kneeling in the Pegasus' Mission ready room. While falling thru the darkness she felt herself being beaten from every side, but was unable to see anyone attacking her. **

**Just when she was sure she could take no more, she once again felt the searing pain rip thru her abdomen. The pain was so overwhelming it snatched her from the depths of her dream state. Somehow thru all her dreaming/visions she must have managed to not make a sound, because Lee never woke up. When she tried to ease herself out of bed, his already tight hold only tightened more. Tabby realized she'd not be able to leave without waking him. She decided to stay right where she was. It wasn't a bad place to be, she thought after a few moments. There were certainly much worse places to be than being held by the man you loved. **

**Being in Lee's embrace made her feel secure, safe and grounded in this plane. It didn't take too long before she found herself once more in dreamland. But thankfully the visions of Lee's and Bill's choices didn't make a second appearance. Finally her slumber was peaceful.**

**oooooooooooooo**

**What Tabby didn't know was that Lee had yet to fall asleep. He'd come to bed well after Abby had. He'd been going over the plan his father had just finished ironing out. As a matter of fact, he'd only returned from the Galactica a little over an hour ago. He and his father had gone round and round about letting the Cylon prisoner, Sharon, become the focal point of their entire operation. His father had decided to send Sharon down to the surface in order for her to retrieve the Colonial ships' launch keys. **

**After a heated discussion, the Admiral had told Lee he'd come to another decision. Lee and the Pegasus were to remain with the 2000 plus civilians that remained in the Fleet. If the Galactica didn't return to the rendezvous point, Lee was to use the Pegasus and find Earth. As much as Lee didn't like the idea of leaving his father, he understood the importance of protecting the remainder of humanity.**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**Back on the Galactica …**

"**I can do this Sir. I know I can." came Sharon's confident voice.**

"**I know you can Lieutenant." came the Admiral's gruff voiced response.**

"**Sir, may I ask you a question?" when Sharon received the Admiral's nod, she continued. "How do you know you can trust me? I mean, I'm a Cylon. How do you know I won't betray you to those down on the surface?" **

"**I don't." when Bill saw the confused look flood Sharon's face, he added. "That's what trust is." This he emphasized by placing his hand on her shoulder and giving her a gentle squeeze.**

"**Right Sir. I won't let you down."**

"**I trust you won't."**

**With those final words, Adama watched the ground assault team load into the Raptor. This time he decided to be in the Flight Control room with Captain Kelly, as the Raptor departed from the Galactica. He couldn't help feeling a fatherly pride at seeing Sharon pilot the Raptor out into space.**

**Much like Boomer, Bill found he really cared for this Sharon. But unlike Boomer, this past year, he'd grown very close to this Sharon. As much as she was an exact physical copy, Bill couldn't help but see the differences in their personalities. This Sharon carried herself with far more confidence and self assurance. This Sharon seem much more mature. She also seemed a lot stronger.**

**Knowing the hours ahead would be filled with the heavy load of preparing for the upcoming rescue mission, Bill decided it was time to return to the CIC. There was still much to be done. He only hoped they would be ready by the time Sharon got word back to them about the launch keys.**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**Down on the surface Sharon was met at the designated rendezvous point by Sam Anders and his team. **

"**Go Panthers" came Sharon's voice, hidden in the tree line.**

"**C-Bucks rule." came Sam's response.**

**When the two of them emerged from hiding, they met each other in an awkward embrace.**

"**It's been a long time Sam." Sharon said as she held him tight.**

"**Funny, it seems as if I see you every day." was Sam's awkward response. But he never the less held Sharon tight in relief.**

**Shortly after the two rejoined the team Sam had brought with him, they were attacked. When Sam made the call to retreat, it was Sharon who stayed his hand. Sam was looking at her with worry and question when the Centurians were hit with heavy arms fire. Sam was glad to realize Sharon had not come down to the surface alone. Not long after the area was secured, the group of marines that had come with Sharon made their way out of the tree line. Happy greetings were exchanged between the marines and the Resistance. Then Sam informed the group they needed to wait until nightfall before returning to town. **

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**De Anna had just stepped out of the tent of the oracle. She felt disoriented after hearing the strange woman's words. If she were to believe what the oracle had told her, Hera was still alive. But how? They'd all heard the premature infant was dead. They'd all known the baby had been cremated and her ashes released into space. When they'd learned this, it felt like a crushing blow to all the Cylons. Well all of them except Cavil of course. He'd always made it clear he thought the child was an abomination.**

**Walking thru the main street, she began to look around. What she noticed were several women carrying small infants. A thought began to take shape. Had Roslin foreseen the importance of this child, not only to the Cylons but to the humans as well? Had she decided not to kill the child after all, which is what all the Cylons believed she had done, but to give the baby to another human mother? Was it really possible for Hera to be still alive?**

**As she pondered this, she saw Doc Cottle emerge from his medical tent. He had blood splattered down the front of his surgical smock. When she glanced back inside the tent, thru the opened flap, she could see a man writhing on the table.**

**Cottle noticed the Three as soon as he'd exited the tent. He was curious as to why she was roaming about at such a late hour. "Can't sleep?" he asked in his professional voice.**

"**No. Strange dreams." she responded, as she looked up from petting the dog, Jake.**

**That got his attention. "Dreams? I didn't know your kind was capable of dreams."**

"**Sure we are Doc. All of God's creatures dream, you know." she said with an indulgent smile on her lips. Cottle only managed to nod, not quite sure how to respond to that particular tidbit of information.**

"**So Doc., is that human or Cylon blood?" she asked, her mind still churning with the possibility that Hera could still exist.**

"**Cylon. A number four. He was ambushed just outside of town." came Cottles gruff response.**

"**Really. You could have just let him suffer you know." it was a rhetorical question.**

"**That's not what I do." Cottle said as he lit up one of his ever present cigarettes.**

**Things were beginning to fall into place in De Anna's thoughts. She stepped closer to Cottle and ran a finger thru the blood spattered across his surgical smock. "You know Doc., all this stuff looks the same to me." After a slight pause she began to speak once again. "You know something has been bothering me. How is it that you cremated the only human/Cylon in existence? Why didn't you save the baby's remains and do a full autopsy? You know, study it?"**

**Cottle definitely began to look uncomfortable with her questions, but he responded non the less. " I was just following the President's orders, is all."**

**De Anna gave the Doc a shrewd look before responding. "Exactly. You were following orders." and with that, De Anna walked away from the uncomfortable doctor.**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**Sam had just informed the Colonel that his wife, Ellen, had betrayed them to the Cylons. Ellen was a collaborator in a time of war. His proof was the map that Ellen was supposed to have put into the burn barrel. It was found on one of the dead Skin Jobs at the ambush. **

"**Colonel. You know what has to be done. If, Gods forbid, the ambush had been a success; we'd not only have lost our only hope for retrieving those launch keys - but the Cylons would be aware we were in direct contact with the Galactica! Now if you can't do this, I will understand. But you know either way it will be done. It would be better for her, if it was you who did it."**

**Tigh was in shock at the implications. He knew that collaborating with the enemy, in a time of war, was punishable by death. The words Ellen had said in her defense were still ringing in his ears. 'Saul I did it for you! I did it to save you!' Over and over her words kept repeating themselves thru his overloaded mind. Taking a quick glance at Ellen standing at the far wall, he could already feel his heart break. **

**Sam was right of course. She had betrayed them all in her efforts to spare him. The implications from Sam also bombarded his already overloaded thought process. If the Cylons had intercepted this particular meeting, they'd have shown no mercy. They'd have started to systematically slaughter the civilians here on the surface. Or worse, taken away any chance of hope and nuked the site from orbit. **

**With a heavy heart, Tigh looked Sam in the eye. "I know. I know what has to be done and I'll take care of it." Sam gave the Colonel a curt nod of acceptance and walked away. He had to meet with Laura Roslin in another bunker.**

**Tigh grabbed a mug and poured something into it. He tried to shut off his emotions, but it just didn't seem to work. Like a man walking to his own execution, he approached Ellen. He indicated for her to sit on a cot and took a seat next to her. As hard as he tried to shut out what was happening, he was unable to do so. He sat next to her and listened to her heartfelt admission. He listened to her as she told him all she'd been thru to spare him. He listened to her admit she'd do it all again, do anything, frak anything, if it meant sparing him.**

**Finally she seemed to have said all she needed to say. When she noticed the mug in Saul's hand, she told him she was thirsty. As if in a trance, Saul watched her take the mug of liquid from his numb hand. He watched her raise it to her lips and take a long pull from the mug. Then he saw her begin to droop.**

"**I love you Saul. You've always been there for me. You've always protected me. I had to do it Saul. I had to protect you. . . . I love you." came her tired voice.**

"**I know, I know. It's going to be alright now." Saul managed to squeeze out past the pyramid ball size lump in his throat.**

"**I'm so tired Saul."**

"**Rest now. You just go ahead and rest. I'm right here. . . . I love you." Saul said in a quiet, strangled voice. Then Ellen was gone. She'd crossed over. Gently he laid her down on the cot and looked at her. The sounds now coming from his mouth sounded more like a wounded animal than anything human. **

**As he wept over his dead wife, Sam stood just out of sight. It brought him no pleasure. He just had to be sure the Colonel would follow thru with what needed to be done. Hearing the wounded sounds now escaping the man still inside, Sam was sure the deed was finished. Quietly he left the tunnel, to meet with Roslin.**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee had just left the Galactica for the second time in the last 12 hours. This time he left with the jump co-ordinances for the rendezvous point and the orders to wait there for 18 hours. **

"**You'll be there in 18 hours, right Dad?" Lee said, trying to hide his growing anxiety.**

"**I'll be there. I'm getting old so I may be a little slow, but I'll be there." came the Admiral's gruff voice. This was as hard on him as it was clearly hard on Lee. The Admiral was not a fool. He was well aware this may be the Galactica's last mission. **

**Their last report showed there were only two Baseships in orbit above New Caprica. But it wouldn't take them long to call in reinforcements. All he could hope for is the element of surprise. He needed to hold off the Cylons long enough for the ships on the ground to jump to safety. Then, Gods willing, the Galactica would also be able to jump away. It was a risky plan, but it was the best anyone could come up with. He just hoped it worked.**

**Lee moved in as if to hug his father good-bye. **

"**No Lee. Don't make me cry on my own hanger deck." Adama quickly stated. So instead of the hug both men wanted, they settled for a firm handshake instead. As Lee was boarding his waiting Raptor, Adama called out. "Commander of the Pegasus, departing."**

**Lee turned to see his father and those around give him a salute. With as much dignity as he could manage, Lee returned the honor then entered the Raptor. This was the hardest thing Lee had ever had to do. In his mind he was sure he'd never see his father again. He'd never see any of the Galactica's crew again. In his mind the best case scenario was that the Galactica would fall. But by doing so some, hopefully most, of the Civilian ships would be able to jump to safety.**

………………………**.**

**When Lee was once again aboard the Pegasus, he made his way to the CIC. It was time to jump the Fleet. As soon as the Fleet's jump was complete, Lee ordered the mission clock to be set at 18 hours. The clock was now ticking. **

**Ooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	54. pt 4: c13

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 4**

**Chapter 13**

**Lee stood in his office, staring into nothing. The mission clock in the corner showed there were still five more hours before he was to jump the Fleet and continue the search for Earth. Dee was sitting on a nearby chair, papers scattered on a table in front of her. She looked up at Lee when she realized he'd not responded to what she'd been saying. **

"**Lee, you shouldn't give up hope on them so soon."**

"**Am I that easy to read?" Lee said, his voice filled with resignation.**

"**You are to me." she said with familiarity.**

**Lee felt himself bristle at her attempt to make a personal connection. He couldn't forget what she'd done when he'd first received his commission of the Pegasus. Nor could he forget what she'd put him thru during the Ground Breaking ceremony and then after. But he told himself he was being unreasonable. Dee must realize he'd never fall into her arms, whether he was with Abby or not. By taking a deep breath, he managed to tamp down his uncalled for animosity and accepted that she was merely trying to encourage him. In a moment of vulnerability, he told her what he really thought.**

"**Dee, this mission would have been difficult enough had both our Battlestars been in the mix. But as it stands my father chose to go into battle with only his ship. A ship, I might add, that isn't even at half strength." his insides knotting up as he said aloud what he'd been thinking.**

**Still trying for that elusive connection with Lee, Dee plowed on. "Lee, the Admiral and the Bucket have pulled off miracles before and you know it."**

"**Dee, they are out manned, out positioned and out matched. My father has taken on more than the 'old girl' can handle. That isn't opinion, it's military fact." Lee blurted.**

**After Dee took a moment to absorb what Lee had said, she felt the need to add - even if it was only for her own benefit, "Well then, if the Old Man doesn't return, … 'you' will be in command. You will lead us to safety. You will lead this Fleet to Earth." she stated with surety.**

**Still reeling from saying his fears out loud and still feeling uncharacteristically vulnerable, Lee shot back in a strained voice. "How can you be so sure, Dee?" **

"**Because you are the Commander of the Pegasus. The Admiral has placed you in charge of this Fleet. You 'will' ensure this Fleet's safety . . . because, . . . because you are an 'Adama'." she said with conviction.**

**Lee turned to look at Dee upon hearing her words of confidence. She sounded so sure, while he felt completely adrift. But when he chanced a look at her eyes, he realized she too needed to be reassured. She needed to know that he would not buckle under the strain that was clearly beginning to overwhelm her. Behind him, he heard the hatch open and immediately felt the calming presence of Abby enter the room.**

"**You're right Dee. I am an Adama and I will do everything I can to keep this Fleet safe." he said with enough confidence to see her relax with relief. Then he looked back towards Abby and signaled her to come over to the table. Only sparing Dee a quick glance, he said in a dismissive tone. "If there is nothing else, I need to focus on some important decisions." **

**Dee looked from Lee at the planning table to Tabitha still standing near the doorway. She knew a dismissal when she heard one. Even though it rankled her to be forced to leave, while it was clear Tabitha was being asked to remain, she gathered up her papers anyway. With one final look at the two who remained in the room, she exited thru the hatch.**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**Meanwhile in the Galactica's Pilots' Ready Room:**

**Kat sat at a table waiting impatiently. It was difficult to remain still with all the tension flowing thru her veins. Also in the room, Racetrack paced back and forth. She had long ago given up the appearance of trying to remain still. As she paced back and forth, she constantly snapped and popped her fingers, in an attempt to keep herself from screaming out loud. Much like most of the others slated for this mission, the tension caused by waiting was beginning to show.**

**Both pilots jumped when the phone in the Ready Room buzzed to life. Kat looked over to Racetrack, signaling the pacing pilot to answer. After only a few seconds of listening, she acknowledged whoever she was speaking with. Then she turned to face Kat with a feral grin appearing on her face.**

"**We're on." was all she needed to say, before both pilots bolted from the room - heading to their awaiting 'birds'. Finally their mission was a go. All the tension they'd struggled with over the hours was morphed into the thrill of anticipated battle. Finally all their hard work was to be put to the test. This was either an all or nothing and all those involved were fully committed to the task.**

**Over the intercom, the message could be heard throughout the ship.**

"**Action stations, action stations. Set condition one throughout the ship. Action stations, action stations. Set condition one throughout the ship"**

**The first to launch were two teams of Raptors. They were to jump into an orbit close to New Caprica, but on the other side of the planet. There they were to execute the opening gambit. Adama could only hope their plan would work.**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**On the surface:**

**A Three rushed into Colonial One. "Two Battlestars just jumped into orbit. Adama is back." she said with fear.**

**As soon as the words were in the air, Guias Baltar absorbed the news with a mixture of happy relief and trepidation. Relief because they would all be saved, well most anyway. Trepidation because he had no idea how this was going to effect him.**

**Another Six, standing across from Caprica Six and Guias, was much more focused than the others in the room. "De Anna, where are they? Have our Baseships moved to intercept? Have they already engaged? What about our defenses? Are the Centurians already in positions?"**

"**Our Centurians are all in position. Several are already stationed in the towers. Both of our Baseships are moving to intercept the Galactica and the Pegasus as we speak." De Anna said with anxiety still showing in her voice.**

**Others in the room decided it would be a good idea to see what, if anything, was happening outside. Before their eyes, it looked as if pandemonium had just erupted. Several key structures were set ablaze via explosives. People seemed to be running every which way, in an effort to avoid the flames. But as they watched more fires continued to appear.**

**The Six moved toward the Colonial One's Comm link. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. After listening for several minutes, she informed the small group in the room, "It's a trick. There are no Battleships in orbit. What is Adama up to?" she said with a trace of confusion.**

**Just then they all heard a horrendous sound outside. It seemed as if the very atmosphere around them was tearing apart. Then abruptly the terrible sound ceased to exist. In its place was the undeniable sound of Vipers racing overhead. Explosions.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**The Colonel and Tyrol were attempting to gain access to the ship yard, but were pinned down by the Centurians stationed on the towers. As they waited for their chance to advance, they heard a horrendously loud sound. Both men looked to each other, wondering if the planets atmosphere was being torn asunder. When they hazarded a glance around the corner of the storage container they were hiding behind, they saw something they never would have believed possible. The Galactica had just jumped into the inner atmosphere. It was directly above the city and falling fast. **

**Gods, but that ship wasn't meant to be inside the atmosphere. As they watched the 'ol girl' fall like a stone, they could hear the horrific sounds coming from her overburdened hull and engines. Then they heard the wondrous sound of Viper engines taking to the air. Just before both men were sure the Galactica was about to crash to the ground, she jumped. **

**Within moments, one of the Vipers had taken out the guard tower outside the shipyard. Wasting no time, the Colonel ordered the armed men accompanying him to move forward. It was essential to gain control of those ships. Tyrol had already handed out the launch keys. **

**Not far behind this first wave of armed men, pilots were waiting anxiously for word to move to their designated ships. Everyone knew time was against them. It wouldn't take too long for the Cylons to regroup and call in reinforcements. All they could do is hope the Galactica could hold off however many Baseships were out there in orbit long enough to load everyone on the surface and for all the ships to make their first jump.**

**Out in the streets, the sounds of chaos seemed to reign. Everywhere you turned, people were screaming in fear and pain. The wailing of frightened and/or lost children was everywhere. The deafening sound of gunfire from Colonial weapons was intermixed with the sounds of the Centurians' lethal firepower. The backdrop for this wicked symphony was the sounds of raging fire and explosions. If an artist or poet ever tried to describe Hell, this would certainly be their inspiration.**

**With the help of the Vipers, the shipyard was quickly under the control of the Colonists. Shortly afterwards, Raptors began to appear in mass. As soon as they landed, they opened their hatches. Marines poured out of their open hatches. As soon as each Raptor was emptied, they took to the air once more. Their fire power and detection equipment was required in the air. The battle for humanities survival on the ground was now in full swing.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Kara could hear the raging battle happening below and outside her window. She was still unaware the Galactica had returned. All she could think of was the Resistance had finally decided to make a major push. Uncharacteristic fear ate at her. How could she possibly protect herself and Casey, trapped like a rat in this 'dollhouse'. She was sure the Cylons would retaliate in force. She was well versed with battle tactics. She knew this wasn't a battle the Colonist could wage and win against the Cylons. The Cylons seemed to never run out of resources; where as the Colonists' resources were extremely limited. The firepower at the Cylons disposal was far superior to anything they had available. But most importantly - Cylons didn't die - humans did.**

**Kara could hear bullets ricochet off the exterior of the building she was being held prisoner in. She knew it was only a matter of time before one made it thru her window. Then an even greater fear took hold. She knew it couldn't be long before a Centurian burst thru the door of the apartment to slaughter anything it found. Looking over her shoulder at Casey, Kara felt her heart freeze. **

'**Oh my Gods! Casey is totally exposed, standing there in the middle of the room like that. My Gods!! What kind of mother am I to not find a safe place for her?' Kara railed at herself. Without thinking that she was exposing herself in front of the large pane of glass, Kara charged across the room. As soon as she'd scooped Casey up against her chest, she all but dove into a bedroom and pushed the little girl under the bed.**

"**Casey honey? I need you to stay under the bed. You're not to come out of there until I tell you. You'll be safe. OK?" Kara tried to say in as soothing a voice as she could muster. Just after the little girl gave her a trusting look and nodded her head, Kara heard the door to the apartment open. **

**Not knowing if it was friend or foe, but figuring it could really only be foe, she looked around for a weapon. Nothing . . . There was absolutely frakking nothing! She couldn't even grab a lamp from a table for Gods sakes. Leoben had made very sure all potential weapons were either removed or solidly anchored. FRAK!! **

**Kara quickly signaled Casey to be very quiet. Though to be honest, Casey had yet to make a peep. 'Gods' Kara thought. 'Casey is one brave little girl'. Kara, however didn't feel the little girls calm at the moment. As she stood with her back against the wall, next to the jamb, she could hear someone moving suspiciously thru the apartment. Without a weapon she knew she had little to no chance of overpowering one of the Cylons, especially if it was one of the Six models. But she was not about to allow anyone near her child. She was going fight with all she had, in order to save Casey from any harm.**

**When she heard the distinctive sound of the floor squeak right outside the door, she used the only thing she had to her advantage - the element of surprise. Jumping out into the hallway, arms raised to attack whoever it was that posed a threat to the child behind her, Kara froze. It wasn't a Six or even a stranger. It was Leoben. **

**When Leoben saw Kara jump into the hallway, ready to attack, Leoben's quick reflexes had him jump out of her reach. "Kara, you're alright." He said with a sigh of relief.**

**His obvious relief made Kara even more confused than she was before. Why had he sounded so relieved? It wasn't as if she could have escaped. They both knew that to be fact. She'd been trying for four months to do just that. As she stood staring at him, another thought occurred to her. Her fear had been correct. Leoben had been afraid one of his so called brothers or sisters may have already come here. "What the FRAK is happening out there?" she demanded.**

"**It's the Insurgence. They've gone on a full scale attack. I just had to be sure you and Casey were still safe." he told her, but she could tell he was hiding something. Quickly Leoben made to leave. He was needed out there. When Kara realized he was going to lock them back in, even knowing that one of the other Cylons could come here at any time and slaughter her and Casey, she snapped.**

"**Leoben! You can't leave us in here! It's not safe and you know it. You have to let us out of here!!!" she screamed at him.**

**Leoben didn't have time for this. He shouldn't have even come here in the first place. He just had to know if she and the child were safe. Had to see with his own eyes that none of the others had come here and destroyed those he believed he loved. Thinking it was for the best, Leoben abruptly turned on Kara and struck her hard across the temple. If she was unconscious, she would draw that much less attention to herself. She'd be safe, Leoben thought. Quickly he exited the apartment and relocked the door. He was needed elsewhere. He could spare no more time.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Back in orbit:**

"**Sir, the Colonial ships have begun to clear the atmosphere. Several have already started to jump." came Helo's ever calm voice.**

**From across the CIC, Hoshi's voice didn't seem so relieved. "Admiral, two more Baseships have jumped into orbit. They are launching their Raiders."**

**The Admiral unknowingly brought his hand up to rub his temples. In a quiet voice, that only Helo could hear, "Four Basestars? We may have been able to hold off two, . . . but there's no way we can hold off four." When Helo heard the Admiral, he lowered his head so no one else would be able to read his fear or resignation. With effort he pulled himself back together, in much the same way the Admiral had already done. Even if they didn't survive - at least they would hopefully be able to hold out long enough for the Colonists to jump to safety.**

"**Sir, correction. A third Basestar has just entered orbit. That makes the count now five Basestars. It too is launching it's Raiders."**

**Just then the Galactica was rocked hard from a direct hit.**

"**Report!" demanded Adama, as he pulled himself back up from the floor.**

**From somewhere off to his left he heard someone report from the Damage Control panel. "Sir, there wasn't any radiation from the last hit. It was from conventional ordinances. But our FTL has been knocked off line."**

**Bill looked around the CIC. All faces, he noted, were fully focused on him. He was well aware that without the Galactica's FTL drives, there was no possibility for their survival. They were all dead men, just waiting for the event to catch up with them. "Well that's it then. It's been an honor to serve with you all. Let's see if we can at least give those Civilian ships some time to get clear, shall we." he said in an unusually calm voice. When those around the room heard his words, they accepted their fate. But much like their Admiral, they wanted to save as many as they could before their ultimate destruction. **

"**Continue to target anything that gets into the Colonist's flight path. Let's save as many as we can." the Admiral ordered. Within seconds, his orders were being obeyed. The battered Battleship turned about, no longer trying to protect itself, but only trying to keep the rapidly escaping Colonial ships safe while they cleared the surface's atmosphere so they could jump. **

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**Several hours earlier:**

**Lee waited for Dee to close the hatch behind her before he spoke a single word to Abby. When he'd dismissed Dee, he'd indicated Tabby was to come forward and stand at the planning table. As Dee gathered up her papers, he'd watched Tabby gracefully take up a position on one of the couches instead of where he'd indicated with his outstretched hand. Hearing the hatch click shut, he knew the two of them were finally all alone in the room.**

"**Abby." stress flowing from his voice. He needed her calm presence right now more than ever. He'd been awake last night as she lay in his arms, having a nightmare. But instead of waking her as he normally would have, he felt compelled to listen to her words as she cried out over and over. He knew somehow she'd been seeing what was to come, not what was in the past. He felt selfish for allowing her fear and pain, but he had to know what she'd been seeing. He somehow knew she could see what lie ahead, but for some reason she'd decided to keep it all hidden. **

**Tabby looked up at Lee's face and easily read his pain. He believed he'd already lost his father. He believed he'd already lost Kara. By the Gods' he even seemed sure the Colonists themselves were already lost to Fate. She just wasn't sure what was the best course of action to help him. The decisions had to be his own. Her dreams had already made it perfectly clear, she wasn't allowed to make the decisions for him. But she just couldn't allow him to suffer the way he so obviously was right now. She had to do something, even if it brought down the wrath of the Gods on her very soul. Lee was what mattered. Lee was who she had to protect. She had already decided when her visions began, that she was willing to sacrifice herself for his survival. It wasn't only his life she was concerned about. It was his heart and soul that seemed to be in the most danger.**

**Lee watched Tabby's thoughts race across her face. The fact that he knew she was either allowing this to happen or that she herself was in such a state of distress wasn't lost on Lee. Walking across the room, to kneel before her, he placed his hands on her thighs and looked into her eyes. Eyes he knew could see so much, too much.**

"**Abby. You know what is happening out there. Somehow you already know the outcome." when she tried to look away from him, he placed a hand against her cheek and gently returned her gaze to his own. "Abby, I heard you last night. I heard it all. It seemed as if you were able to see many different outcomes." He watched as a single tear broke loose from her long lower lashes, to make a trail down her cheek. "I listened to you see their total destruction, but I also heard you speak of seeing them reunited with the Fleet. I need to know how they survived."**

"**That's just it Lee. I wasn't shown how they survived. I was only shown there was a possibility they survived. Every time I tried to see how it was possible, the Gods' took me down a different path. They made it very clear that the decision had to be yours and yours alone." she rasped out thru the lump in her throat. When she finished, she closed her eyes - not willing to see the look of confusion on his face. Not willing to let him see there was something she was still not willing to tell him. Her dreams/visions had made it clear Lee was going to feel pain. What kind or how devastating was still in motion. But regardless of what he chose, she's sworn to herself she'd protect him to the best of her abilities. She was willing to defy the very Gods themselves to keep him safe.**

"**Abby, I can't live with just leaving them behind. I can't live with leaving my father . . .or Kara behind. The Galactica cannot do this mission on her own." He said as if already devising a plan of action.**

**This was a path Tabby had seen several times already. This was the path she believed was the most likely. It also seemed to be the path that gave Lee the most chances for survival in the long run, that is if he managed to survive the immediate future. This was the path that wouldn't have his guilt kill his soul or make him eventually take his own life. **

**. . . It was also this path that would cause her the most pain. It was this path that she felt herself being beaten from every side at once, from unseen attackers. It was this path, she was beginning to feel sure Lee was going to choose, that she felt the searing pain rip thru her abdomen. This path where she felt death in herself and knew the Universe would loose part of Lee. But it was also this path that she saw Lee live. **

**Knowing he'd already made his decision, but was waiting for her to respond, she answered with as much confidence as she could. "Lee you already know what to do. You just need to accept it."**

**Lee looked into her eyes and he realized his did already know what he needed to do. "Abby I want you to go to another ship, while we are unloading the Pegasus. I want you to be safe."**

"**No."**

"**What do you mean no? You obviously know what I'm planning to do. I want you to go to another ship. I don't want you to come with me on this mission." he stated firmly.**

**Just as firmly, she responded. "No Lee. I will not go to another ship. I am going to stay here and protect you. It's the only way."**

**As Lee looked at her, he realized he'd not be able to dissuade her. Also something in her words and tone told him, he still didn't understand all the implications of his decision. She obviously knew more than he did. Out of nowhere he remembered his 'spacewalk'. He remembered she'd been there with him the whole time. Then he recalled the question that Racetrack had asked him. 'what happened to those two Raiders, Apollo?' Understanding finally began to dawn on him. He realized that Abby was going to try to protect him and his ship! He just didn't think she'd be able to do so. In the end he finally agreed to let her stay. The odds of their survival were slim. He selfishly wanted to keep her near him for as long as possible. **

**There were a lot of preparations to make. There wasn't a lot of time. With that thought in mind, Lee quickly rose and began to do what was necessary. He wanted to be ready to jump as soon as possible.**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

"**Sir, we've destroyed one of the Basestars. But the other four are now moving in to flank us." Came Hoshi's strained but still in control voice.**

"**How are we doing with the Colonial vessels? Have they all made the jump?"**

"**No Sir. There are still several down on the surface. I've received reports that Colonial One is among those still to depart." came Hoshi once again.**

"**Any word on our FTL drives yet, Helo?" the Admiral asked.**

"**Yes Sir. The engine room reports that it will still be at least another 20 minutes before they can get them back on line." Helo reported with a stoic voice.**

"**Very well, we keep doing what we've been doing, for as long as we can. We need to give those ships on the ground as much time as possible." The Admiral said, but he knew his beloved Battlestar couldn't take much more. The Vipers had already reported they were running out of ordinance and fuel. Several had already rotated in to be refueled and rearmed, before launching once again. The Galactica, he knew, would fall. It was only a matter of time. His only comfort was the knowledge most of the ships had already managed to jump to safety. Lee and the Pegasus would be waiting for them on the other side of their first jump. Lee would now lead the remainder of humanity.**

"**Sir! The Pegasus has just jumped into range!" yelled Hoshi**

"**Damn you Lee!" the Admiral said, just as his ship was struck once again, knocking him to the ground. As he regained his footing, he looked at the large dradis screen above him. He could see the Pegasus coming in fast, forward guns firing. As he watched he saw another of the Baseships break apart and blink out of existence. Under his breath he said, "Thank you, Lee."**

"**Galactica, Pegasus actual. Why don't you let us take some of this heat for a while."**

"**Pegasus Actual, Galactica Actual. Our FTL drives are off line and there are still ships on the surface."**

"**Galactica Actual, Pegasus Actual. Understand. Get your FTL back on line. We will remain until the last ships have jumped."**

"**Pegasus Actual, Galactica Actual. . . .Lee . . .thank you and Gods speed. Galactica Actual out." with that the Admiral ordered to be switched over to his pilots frequency. "All Galactica's birds. Return to the ship. Combat landings are authorized." Turning towards Helo, "Now get me my FTL drives back on line!"**

"**Yes Sir!" Helo said with a smile showing his own relief.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo **

**On the Pegasus:**

**Lee stood in the Pegasus' CIC, watching the dradis screen above him. When he'd jumped into orbit, he'd seen four Baseships lining up around the Galactica. Gods' he prayed he wasn't too late. The Galactica still had all her 'birds' in the air. But the sheer amount of Raiders was daunting. Ordering the Pegasus to target the closest Basestar, he moved in. Within moments the Pegasus had a firing solution and had taken out their intended target.**

**Above the excitement in the room, Lee saw the image of the first Basestar blink out of existence. But he was too battle trained to allow himself a moment of happy excitement. There were still three Basestars out there. As he watched, the Raiders were redeploying onto them as well as the Basestars changing their trajectory in an effort to target their new adversary, the Pegasus.**

**After speaking thru the Comm link with his father, he chanced a glance over towards the map room. Abby had asked to be placed in there instead of left in their quarters. She said she needed to be near where Lee was. As a precaution, Lee decided it would be best if George was to remain in the room with her. **

**It wasn't long before the Pegasus began to feel the brunt of the Raiders' attack. The ship was being rocked from their repeated hits, but their hits didn't feel right. Something felt off, but he couldn't take the time to ponder this strange feeling. Quickly he ordered their Flak charges to be engaged as an effort to block the incoming ordinances. Then he called for a report on the remaining ships on the ground and the status of the Galactica's FTL drives. As he watched the screen above him, another two Basestars jumped into orbit. When he'd jumped in there were only four and they'd destroyed one almost immediately, leaving just three. Now there were five out there. And they were all beginning to converge on the Pegasus, already deeming the Galactica no longer a threat. **

**From the map room above him, he could see an eerie glow. It wasn't from any of the instrument panels in there, he knew. Where it was coming from he could only guess. It could only be Abby. How or why this was happening he couldn't even begin to hazard a guess. **

"**Sir, two Basestars have jumped into orbit and are converging on our location." came Dee's voice. It was only from years of exposure that allowed him to hear her fear. Anyone else in the room would have just heard her ever calm tone.**

"**Plot a targeting solution on the closest Basestars' central axis. Let's see if we can whittle down the odds." Lee called out.**

"**Sir, two Basestars have launched heavy ordinance. They have made it thru our flak barrier and will strike us on our top side." came another voice.**

"**Sound the horn. Brace for impact." Lee advised. There was nothing else he could do. He'd left all the Pegasus' Vipers with the Fleet. Anything that made it thru their thick flak field was going to hit them.**

**Suddenly the eerie glow from the map room grew brighter. The air in the CIC seemed to become almost charged with ozone. Odd Lee thought to himself. But he had no time to consider the implications. He was listening to Dee count down the time to impact.**

"**10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 …" then they all felt what could only be the detonation of the incoming bombs. But they were early! How could Dee have been off by a full 5 seconds?**

"**Report" Lee demanded. He needed to know how badly his ship was damaged.**

"**Sir. The missiles didn't hit us. They exploded before reaching us." Dee said with confusion. **

**Lee again looked up at the eerie glow coming from the map room. Suddenly he knew why the missiles hadn't struck the Pegasus. Wasting no time, he quickly ordered the Pegasus about. Making her a harder target. **

"**Sir another two ships just jumped away from the surface."**

"**Has the Colonial One jumped yet?"**

"**No Sir. It is reporting that it is still on the surface along with several Raptors. Those are the only ships still down there, Sir."**

**Throughout listening to the current reports being quickly shouted across the CIC, Lee could feel the odd sensation of being rocked but again realized it didn't feel quite right. It didn't feel as if the explosions were actually coming from the ship's hull but more like they were being pushed from the percussion of explosions happening just off their hull. **

**Lee knew it had to be Abby's doing somehow. How that was possible he didn't even try to guess. He was just grateful for her ability. But he also wasn't foolish enough to think she could continue to do what she was doing indefinitely. Just as he was given the report that the Galactica jumped away, he felt his ship get a true impact. Something had gotten thru. At the same time he felt the impact, he heard a bloodcurdling scream.**

"**Sir. Our FTL drive has just been knocked off line." came Dee's now undisguiseable worried voice. **

**From another direction, "Sir we now have a plotting solution for one of the five Basestars. Awaiting your order."**

"**Fire." Came Lee's calm voice. He knew he didn't have the luxury of becoming frightened. There would hopefully be time for that later. Right now he needed all his focus. His FTL drives were out. There were at this very moment still five Basestars with all their Raiders focused on his ship. So far they had been lucky they'd suffered no irreparable damage. But their luck wasn't going to hold out much longer. They needed to either eliminate those Basestars or get the hell out of here. Both of which didn't seem very likely at the moment.**

**Lee again chanced a glance up at the glass separating the CIC from the Map room. Again he noticed the eerie glow become brighter. He wanted desperately to run up to that room and see if Abby was alright, but he knew that was impossible. He was needed here.**

**From Dee, "Sir, engineering has just reported that it will take almost an hour to repair our FTL drives. There are simply not enough personnel down there to fix it any faster." she managed to say in a calm voice that only cracked once.**

"**Sir, the fifth Basestar has been destroyed. There are still four remaining. Which do you want to target?"**

**Just as Lee told which he wanted a plotting solution to fix on, the Comm link at the dradis screen control panel buzzed. Without thinking, Lee picked up the line. It was George.**

"**Laddie. What ever ye are going ta do, ye'd better do it fast. I'm no sure how much more of this the Lass can take!" came George's anxious voice. **

**Again he noticed his ship being rocked in that extremely odd way. But this time he had an open line to the room where Abby was. This time he could hear her pain filled moans thru the line, where as before he was blissfully unaware. **

"**Sir! Ye need to destroy those damn ships fast or jump the hell out of here! We, …she canna keep this up! She can't keep protecting this ship on her own! It's killing her!!"**

**Lee looked over towards where Dee's station was. He ran what she'd just told him over again in his mind. It will take almost an hour to restore the Pegasus' FTL drives. The Pegasus, and more importantly Abby, didn't have that kind of time. He looked again at the dradis screen and noticed something. The Cylons, in their efforts to pin the Pegasus down, had grouped themselves together. He made a quick decision. **

"**George, get Abby to the hanger deck as quickly as you can. Do you understand?" **

"**Yes Sir. But the only way she's gonna allow me ta move her is if you promise her you'll be there waiting for her." George said firmly, knowing what he'd just told Lee was the Gods' honest truth. There was no way she'd leave him behind.**

"**Can you get the line close to her?" Lee asked, knowing there wasn't much time.**

"**No. Not only will the line not reach. But I'm not sure what would happen if I got too close to her in this state."**

"**Alright. I'll think of something." and he disconnected the line.**

**Just as he disconnected with George, the ship felt as if it was hit from several sides at once. Someone from damage control was quick to report that the missiles once again had exploded before impact. There was only superficial damage to some of the ships electronics. Looking over to Dee he asked if she could patch him thru to the Map Rooms intercom. When she nodded her head that she could, Lee had her patch him thru.**

"**Abby, I need you to let George take you to the hanger deck. Can you hear me?" when he didn't hear any response from either Abby or George, he looked back at Dee. "What's happening? Why don't either of them respond?"**

"**I'm not sure Sir. But I think the Comm speakers in that room were fried." **

**FRAK!! Lee thought. But a solution seemed to fall into his mind almost instantly.**

"**Remaining crew of the Pegasus, this is your Commander. Everyone is to report to the hanger deck. We are abandoning ship. I repeat this is your Commander. We are abandoning ship." He once again glanced at Dee to see if his command had been heard. He received a nod from her in response.**

"**Mr. Hoshi. I want you to plot a collision course for the central Basestar. We are going to use the Pegasus to destroy them all."**

"**Yes Sir." Mr. Hoshi gave his immediate response. Once the course was set and the autopilot was engaged, Lee and the CIC crew moved to make their way to the hanger deck. Time seemed to be shrinking. They had to launch their remaining Raptors, carrying the skeleton crew of the Pegasus, before it rammed into the Basestars.**

**As Lee exited the CIC, he saw George just in front of him. The large man was carrying Abby in front of him like a child. When he raced to join up with the large man, George instinctively turned Abby away from Lee's sight. **

"**No Sir. Don't look. It will only slow ye down, Laddie." George said in a pain filled voice.**

**Lee momentarily froze in place. "Is she still alive?" he needed to know.**

"**Yes Laddie, she still be alive. But for how much longer I no be knowing." George said without slackening his forward pace. He was determined to get the Lass onto one of the awaiting Raptors and back to the Galactica's Life Station. She was bleeding from all over. Black and purple bruises and severe gashes could be seen where ever her skin was exposed. **

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**As George sat in the Map room with Tabitha, he'd watched her being attacked from all sides by some invisible force. It was as if she was being attacked from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. As he'd watched, her body began to glow - then a bright bubble began to form around her and grow. Helplessly he watched as gashes and purple/black bruises began to form all over her flesh. As he watched her helplessly, he asked himself why she wasn't striking out? Why wasn't she protecting herself? **

**Then he began to realize she was protecting the Pegasus and all that were aboard her. Instead of striking out at the Cylons and their Basestars, she was using all her abilities for defense, protection. She must be absorbing all the Pegasus' hits with that strange bubble that had formed around her. She was somehow absorbing the damage with her own body. Feeling useless he watched her body being rocked back and forth with every hit she protected the ship from. It was now perfectly clear she was absorbing all the Pegasus' hits, ensuring the safety of those within.**

**He was momentarily encouraged to note that as soon as a bruise or gash formed on her tender flesh, it would disappear. That is until those two missiles broke thru her defenses. As soon as she screamed out, George realized something was different. No longer were her bruises or gashes disappearing. Even though she seemed to be growing even brighter and he found it hard to even stand, due to the force of her strange bubble, her injuries were now remaining. He had no idea how much more of this she could take. That's when he got his Commander on the line. **

**When he heard Lee's voice come over the intercom., sounding for the crew to report to the hanger deck. Heard Lee state that they were all to abandon the ship, he noticed Tabitha's bubble begin to shrink. No longer caring what would happen to himself when he approached her, he stepped up to take her into his arms. As soon as he made contact with her, the bubble disappeared all together. Now he was sure she'd been creating a field around the Pegasus. Because with the disappearance of her glowing bubble, he could now feel every distinctive impact that now struck the Pegasus. **

**With her now firmly in his arms, he gave her a once over. Her eyes seemed glazed with pain, but she steadfastly refused to give any voice to her obvious agony. "Lee? Is Lee safe?" was all she wanted to know.**

"**He be along shortly Lass. Ye rest yerself for now." he managed to squeeze past the lump in his throat.**

**Then he felt her body spasm in overwhelming pain. As she did so, George watched her hands grip her abdomen tightly. "Lee! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I didn't understand what they tried to tell me! Please! Please forgive me!!" she cried out in both physical and emotional agony. Then mercifully she lost consciousness.**

**As George stood there momentarily frozen in place by her physical and verbal reaction, he saw something that almost brought him to his knees. Fear raced up and down his spine, fear that made him suddenly feel overwhelmed and nauseous. He realized his hands that were holding her were suddenly slick. As he looked down her tiny limp body, he realized his hands were covered in her blood. Blood that was seeping from the juncture of her thighs. My Gods! What was happening to her? **

**Knowing this wasn't the time or the place to get any answers, he quickly exited the room. He must get her onto one of those Raptors. He needed to get her back to the Galactica. If he would have allowed himself the comparison of now to how she looked after her ordeal on the Prometheous; he'd have said she looked only slightly rumpled from the Prometheous compared to now. **

**When he heard Lee come up behind him, he knew he couldn't let the younger man see her in this state. His Commander was needed to fly one of those Raptors. And if he were to see Tabitha right now, he doubted Lee would be able to even walk to the Raptors, let alone fly one. **

**tbc**


	55. pt 4: c14

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 4**

**Chapter: 14**

**When Lee first saw George farther up the passageway, he was relieved. Relieved knowing that if he was up in front of him, Abby couldn't be far away. There was no doubt in Lee's mind that George wouldn't leave without Abby with him. As Lee scanned the area around the other man, he soon realized he couldn't see her running up ahead. That's when Lee took a really good look at the much larger man. That's when Lee noticed George was carrying something, …no someone. As Lee tried to catch up with George, the larger man's huge stride was making it difficult given the head start he already had, Lee could see George was carrying a limp body. Instantly he realized it could only be Abby. **

**As soon as that realization slammed into his brain, he stumbled momentarily; only to catch his balance and run even faster. In no time he'd caught up to George and his burden. But just as he came alongside, George dropped his shoulder and turned away; shielding Abby from Lee's sight. As George swung about, Lee could see her legs swing loosely, as if boneless. Then the words George had told him over the Comm link were once again ringing in his ears. 'I don't ken how much more o this the Lass can take. … It's killing her!'. **

**As George swung Tabby out of Lee's line of sight, he quickly called out. "No Sir. Don't look. It will only slow ye down, Laddie."**

**Lee froze in place. "Is she still alive?" he needed to know.**

**Pain etched into every word that managed to squeeze thru George's lips, "Yes Laddie, she still be alive. But for how much longer I no be knowing." **

**Lee realized George had never slackened his forward pace. It was crystal clear to him that Abby's oddly gentle giant and self proclaimed protector was determined to get the her onto one of the prepped and waiting Raptors and back to Galactica's Life Station.**

**Ooooooooooooooo**

**Lee had followed George the rest of the way to the hanger deck in silence. His mind was oddly blank. He would later understand that was the only way he'd been able to function. If he'd allowed himself to think of Abby as dying, or worse dead, there in George's arms; it would have been his undoing. It would be much later that Lee would became grateful George had made sure he'd not been able to get a good look at her until after their escape Raptor had launched, jumped and eventually landed on the Galactica. **

**However, as soon as the skids had lock and while they waited for their decent onto the hanger deck - Lee unfastened his harness. He couldn't force himself to wait any longer. As he squeezed his way into the overcrowded rear compartment, he saw varying looks of sympathy and concern on those he passed. Finally he made it to the very back and was able to get his first good look at Abby, lying motionless in George's protective arms. **

**Lee's knees began to buckle and everything around him seemed to tunnel down to just Abby. He was kneeling in front of her, afraid to even touch her lest it would hurt. He had to tell himself it would hurt. Because that would mean she was still alive. Afraid to touch her, but needing her to know he was there with her, he hovered his hand just above her discolored and ravaged flesh. Then he began to whisper near her ear, praying she would hear him and know she wasn't alone.**

**Lee never noticed the respectful silence that filled the Raptor. His whole universe had shrunk down to this single woman, lying so deathly still. The only comfort he found was when he finally was able to detect her chest rise and fall. But even that wasn't much comfort, due to her breaths being so shallow and too far apart.**

**Finally they'd made it to the hanger deck and someone was opening the hatch. "Someone get a medic down here ASAP!" Lee yelled.**

**It could have been hours or mere seconds, Lee was unable to distinguish time at the moment. But he was coherent enough to realize someone was speaking to him.**

"**Sir…….Sir. There isn't any way to get a medic down to the hanger deck right now. They not only do not have the manpower, but the deck is way too crowded to get one here."**

"**What! What do you mean there is no way to get one down here?" Lee all but growled.**

"**Sir, the hanger deck is in pandemonium. It seems as if several of the last ships had to dock with the Galactica, due to damage or some other reason. The deck looks like Caprica Central Square at Yule time!"**

"**FRAK!!" Lee said with growing fear and frustration. Then he felt the giant of a man rise up to his very impressive full height.**

"**Laddie. She needs ta be in Life Station right now!" Came George's loud voice.**

"**I know that George! Don't you think I already know that?!" Lee snapped back, trying to restrain his growing temper. His temper that was at this moment the only thing strong enough to beat down the panic trying to take control. But with true Lee tenacity, he beat both his temper and panic back. Neither one would help him now. Neither one would help Abby now. He had to think. …….Once he was back in control, though his panic and fear were not very far away, he came up with a possible solution.**

"**George. Give her to me." when he saw the large man instantly stiffen, he was quick to explain. "George, I need you to move in front of us. I need you and your size to create a hole for us to move thru."**

"**I can carry the Lass and make a hole. I don't need ta be handing her o'er to ye."**

**Lee thankfully was in enough control of his higher thinking to realize George hadn't meant any offence at his statement. In all actuality George was probably correct. He'd be able to make a hole thru that crowd, regardless of what he was carrying. But that wasn't the point.**

"**George. We can't let her get jostled any more than we can help. Give her to me and you move point. This way we get the hole we need and ……" looking quickly around the Raptor, Lee realized several people were still aboard. "and they can create a type of barrier beside and behind me." When Lee finished he was relieved to see the others aboard nod their heads in accord.**

**George quickly realized this plan was not only their only option, but it may also work. With only the barest of hesitation, he handed over his charge to the man he knew Tabitha trusted beyond all others. In no time they began to move out of the Raptor into the chaos of the hanger deck.**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**Kara had pointedly ignored everyone else on the Raptor, except Casey. From the moment she'd picked her up into her arms, in the prison/apartment, she'd held the little girl tightly against her chest. She had no intention of ever letting her go. In her mind she was already trying to figure out where the two of them would stay. How she'd be able to take care of her daughter aboard a Battlestar. She wondered how quickly she'd be able to find Casey some more clothes and quite possibly a book or a doll. **

**Never once did Kara consider leaving Casey. Casey, in the last two weeks, had become Kara's whole world. In the last two weeks, with absolutely no apparent effort, the little girl had managed quiet Kara's inner demons - bring her peace. No longer did her mother's sometimes spiteful, sometimes just down right painful words cause her pain. Now every time Kara heard her mother's voice in her head, Kara would look at Casey and tell herself she would protect this little girl from everything. In Kara's mind that especially meant never treating Casey the way her own mother treated her. **

**She wanted to give her daughter the Universe. Give her daughter all the love she'd never felt from her own mother. She wanted to encourage her to dream and love and laugh. Never would she put the pressure she herself had felt throughout her childhood. Yes, Kara thought, Casey was already perfect. She had nothing to prove. No special destiny. Her life was going to be her own and Kara was determined to make that happen. For the first time in Kara's entire life, she felt complete and at peace.**

…………………**.**

**Several aboard the Raptor stared at the Galactica's 'hot shot, ace Viper jock, holding a blond little girl against her chest with a contented smile. Only one person had been foolish enough to question Kara holding the little girl, when they'd first boarded. But the deadly 'Starbuck' glare was more than enough to quell anyone else from asking about the little girl's circumstances for the rest of their harrowing escape flight.**

**It wasn't until the Raptor's door opened and everyone aboard began to exit that Kara once again took any notice of her surroundings. When she made her way out of the Raptor, Sam was right on her heels. Ever since he chased her back into what he assumed was her prison and watched her scoop up that little girl, he'd been trying to figure out not only who she was but where she'd come from. **

**Just as Kara's feet hit the deck, Tyrol walked directly in front of her. "Captain. It's damn good to see you Sir." he said with genuine relief and happiness. Then the Chief noticed how calm the Captain looked while holding, of all things, a little girl. "So, who's this?"**

**Sounding confused, Sam interjected "I've been wondering the same thing myself."**

**When Kara finally turned her eyes away from Casey and to the Chief's face, a large smile began to spread across her lips. "Well this is…"**

**Before she could finish the introductions, a woman squealed in delight. "Casey! Oh my Gods! Casey you're alright!!" she said happily. Quickly she rushed up to the stunned pilot holding her daughter. "Oh my Gods. She's alright. My daughter is alright. When they took her, I had no idea if I'd ever see her again. Thank you so much for saving my daughter. Thank you. Oh thank you." finally her joy made it impossible for her to say anything further. The unknown woman reached out her arms lovingly to collect Casey from Kara's arms. **

**As soon as Kara had heard the woman squeal, she'd instinctively tightened her hold on the little girl. Even when the woman began gushing over with joy at seeing Casey, Kara's hold didn't slacken. It wasn't until Casey herself reached for the woman, happily calling out 'momma', that Kara realized what Leoben had done to her. Casey wasn't hers. She belonged to this woman before her. Reluctantly, Kara returned daughter to mother. As soon as the child slipped out of her arms and into another's, Kara could feel her heart shatter. **

**She couldn't answer any of the questions from those around her. In her mind all she could hear was her mother's cynical voice and laughter. 'What? Did you really believe something that good could have come from someone like you? What a fool you are Kara. I thought I raised you to be smarter than that.' On an on, the litany of her mother continued.**

**Sam had been watching Kara's face the entire time, from entering the Raptor until now. He had to admit he was confused as to who's kid this was, but it was obvious that Kara was really taken with the child. But Sam realized it was even more than that. He could see the peace shining on Kara's face as she held this little girl. **

**When Sam heard the joyful squeal from a woman nearby, he saw Kara's arms become almost painfully tight on the little girl. As he heard the woman speak, he watched the blood drain from his wife's face. When Kara finally handed the little girl back to her mother, Sam watched the light of happiness wink out of existence in Kara's eyes. In its place, for only a moment, was misery. But that was quickly followed by the look of someone completely lost and utterly alone. **

**Instinctively, Sam reached out to comfort her. To show her she wasn't alone. That he was there with her. It was clear Kara had been thru a lot, while being held prisoner by the Cylons. It was also just as clear to Sam that this little girl, Casey he heard her name was, was what had been holding his tougher than nuclear nails wife together. How that was even possible he didn't understand. He'd never have guessed Kara even liked children. **

**When Kara felt Sam put his hand on her shoulder, she knew she had to get away. She had to hide. She couldn't let everyone, correction she couldn't let anyone see her break. With that thought and her mother's words ringing thru her head, she bolted.**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**Bill worked his way thru the crowd on his hanger deck. He needed to see his children and Saul, with his own eyes. He wouldn't let himself even entertain the thought that they hadn't made it.**

**Finally he was close enough to see the now lowering Raptors. When the door opened on the first, some of the tension in his chest loosened. He could see Kara exiting down the wing. Quickly his eyes swiveled to the next opening bird. From that one, his friend of over 30 years, asked permission to 'come aboard'. Immediately he responded "permission granted" while trying to repress a smile. Quickly Adama approached Tigh.**

"**You did it, Colonel. You brought them home." Bill said with admiration.**

**Tigh tried to straighten out to his full height, but gave up part way thru. Instead he briefly looked out over the crowd. After only a moment he drew in a deep breath and looked Bill in the eyes. "Not all of them." his heartache clear in his voice.**

"**I'm sorry Saul." Bill said with compassion. He wanted to say more, he wanted to console his friend. But the crowd had other ideas. Before he even realized what was happening, he was lifted onto the shoulders of those nearby. Soon the chant "Adama. Adama. Adama." could be heard throughout the hanger deck. The crowd began to parade him around on their shoulders much like a float. **

**Even though it annoyed him that this was happening, he realized it was something those who'd survived needed. It was like giving them hope. This was allowing them to enjoy their victory. He wasn't foolish enough to think this euphoria would last for very long. In no time they would begin to feel all they had lost during the Cylon occupation. **

**As Bill was being paraded about the hanger deck, he continued to search the faces exiting the Raptors. It took him a moment to realize all the Raptors currently unboarding were all from the Galactica. He'd yet to see any of the Pegasus' birds. The knot that had began to uncoil, once again began to tighten as if in a vice. He desperately wanted to return to the CIC, to see the dradis. Or at the very least enter the FCR and question Captain Kelly if there were still any birds in the air.**

**On his return circuit thru the hanger deck, he finally began to spot the Pegasus' Raptors. They were on the far end. Perhaps being on these men's shoulders had some advantages. From this vantage point, he could just see those exiting the Pegasus' Raptors. Finally he spotted his son's head among the others. Seeing his son, and realizing Abby would be entirely too tiny to see in this crowd, he felt his tension finally begin to fade. He could now relax enough to allow the crowd their moment. But not for long, he quickly decided. There was way too much for him to do, to allow this to go on for much longer.**

**Ooooooooooooooo**

**As quickly as possible - though it took much longer than anyone of them would have originally thought, Lee and the group of four men surrounding him made their way off the hanger deck. By the time they'd reached the stairway, none of the men were feeling very encouraged. Tabitha had yet to make a sound. She didn't even have any reaction when a group of over enthusiastic revelers ran into their impromptu protective human barrier. **

**A group had run into them hard enough that Lee winded up pinning Tabitha between himself and George's back. He would have fallen completely to the ground, atop her, had he not been following George so closely. As it was, there were several times the crowd threatened Lee's balance; causing him to shift drastically and jostle Abby quite hard to retain his footing and his grip. The four men, one on either side, one in back and George leading the way, did their utmost best to create a buffer between Lee and themselves, in an effort to prevent this from happening. But the crowd was so large and enthusiastic, they weren't always successful.**

**When they finally cleared the hanger deck they foolishly thought it would be clear sailing from there to Life Station. But the passages were bustling with people. Here the people were not only from the Galactica, but the Pegasus as well. However in the more contained space, they hoped it would be easier for George to make an adequate hole and that they would finally be able to make better progress. But then Lee realized he felt something warm, wet and sticky on the skin of his chest and arms, he realized they weren't making fast enough progress. Abby's blood had already seeped thru his uniform shirt.**

"**George! We need to move faster!" he shouted to the large man in front of him.**

**When George heard the near panicked tone of the man behind him, he knew better than to question or comment. Lee, he knew was a man who was always in control of his emotions. For him to sound so close to the breaking point said everything he needed to know.**

"**Get outa our way ye daft luggards!" he bellowed in his deep voice. At the same time, he no longer tried to nudge people out of his way. Now he was literally tossing them aside, if they didn't move fast enough. As those up ahead began to notice people being tossed unceremoniously to the sides of the passage, they quickly began to hug the passage walls. No one wanted to be tossed like a rag doll by the monstrously huge man making his way thru. It wasn't until he grew near, that those in the passage had any idea it wasn't just George coming, but a detail making their way.**

**Before long, another three marines had joined the detail. Now Lee was surrounded by two on either side and back, with George's huge body still leading the way. One of the marines, who'd joined the detail, had the forethought to use his shoulder radio to call ahead to Life Station. From the look on the Commander's face and from what he could see of the tiny woman in his arms, Life Station was going to need a heads up about their arrival.**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**As soon as the group entered Life Station, Cottle - thank the Gods, he'd immediately made his way there as soon as he landed back on Galactica - took control of the situation. **

"**Alright you marines, unless you are here for your bi-yearly prostate exam… get the hell out of here. You are taking up precious room." Cottle groused. But was pleased to see six marines immediately do an about face and exit his domain. "And you too. You take up too much space all by yourself." he added, while looking at George. This time however, his orders weren't followed so quickly.**

"**George, why don't you just wait outside in the hall for now." Lee said with the last of his restraint. He really didn't care where George went as long as it didn't take any more of Cottle's time. "Where should I put her Doc?"**

**Cottle eyed George for only a second longer. As long as the brute stayed out of the way, he really didn't care where he went. He just knew he didn't want him under his feet. He was well versed with how people reacted when those they cared about were in harms way. A man that size going berserk in his domain was not something he wanted to deal with.**

"**Put her in here Commander." Cottle became all business at that point. He didn't even try to remove the younger Adama. He clearly remembered the last time he'd tried to remove him, to no avail. Begrudgingly the doc admitted it was due to this young man's assistance, that they were even able to treat Tabitha at all. It was this young man's presence that stopped her panicked resistance. However looking at the woman in question, he didn't think that was going to be an issue this time. She was a mess. Even more so than the last time they were all in this position. **

"**My Gods. What in Hades happened to her?!" Cottle said in an uncharacteristic show of dismay.**

**tbc**


	56. pt 5: c1

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 5**

**Chapter 1**

**Cottle worked on Tabby for what seemed like hours. In no time the doctor, Istay and Lee had her stripped bare and covered with a heating blanket, on the surgical bed. That was when all three were able to see the extent of the damage done to her small lifeless looking frame. After only a momentary pause of shock, the doctor began to move with quick efficiency. **

"**Istay, I need you to bring in the x-ray and internal scanning machines." Cottle said in a tone that made it clear time was of the essence.**

"**Right away, doctor." she said as she quickly vacated the room to get what he'd ordered.**

"**Oh my Gods." Lee said, his voice catching at the sight before his eyes. He'd realized she was in bad shape when he'd first seen her on the Raptor, but nothing had prepared him for what he was now seeing. Where ever her skin wasn't covering in either bruises or her own blood, it was deathly pale. There were several places on her torso that seemed to be bent out of shape, leaving an unnatural indentation. Lee knew that must mean several of her ribs were once again broken and pressing on her internal organs. Even though Cottle had immediately placed a compression bandage at the juncture of her thighs, it was already becoming soaked in her blood. Lee was looking at his very own nightmare. **

"**Look son, if you can't handle this, you should leave. There'd be no shame in that. …I can't be worrying about you passing out or doing something stupid right now." Cottle said with a rare show of compassion for the man on the opposite side of the bed.**

"**No, I'm not leaving her." Lee said with determination. After a moment, he was able to pull himself back together. "I'll be fine. Just fix her, Doc. …I won't do anything stupid. Just tell me what you need me to do." **

**Cottle had to give the younger Adama credit. It was no mystery how much this man cared for his current patient. That he was actually going to be able to help, seeing her in this condition, was a testament to the man's inner strength. Most men would have buckled at seeing their loved one in such a state. But not Lee Adama. There was pain clearly etched onto his face, for sure. But there was also determination and a strange sense of calm. How long that would last was anybodies guess. But if it would make things go faster, Cottle wasn't too proud to turn down help when he knew he needed it.**

**Istay was beginning to move the necessary equipment into the room by the time Cottle had already begun working on Tabitha's injuries. As soon as she was set up, Cottle began the scans. At the same time the scans were being run, Istay hooked Tabby up to the monitors. They were now able to get a readout on her heartbeat, her lung efficiency and her brain activity.**

**With all three working together, they managed to stop Tabby's bleeding from everywhere but between her legs.**

"**Doc? Why can't we stop the bleeding?!" Lee's panic was trying to take control once again. It was only by sheer will power that he was able to beat it back down. He was afraid Cottle would evict him from the room if he didn't. **

"**She's miscarrying." Cottle said in a gruff, pained voice. He couldn't spare a moment to see how the man across from him reacted to the news. His full attention was required for the task at hand.**

"**Miscarrying? What do you mean she's miscarrying? Are you telling me she's pregnant?!" came Lee's shocked voice.**

"**No son, …not anymore." **

**The room was so quiet, Lee had no trouble hearing Cottle's quiet response. Lee's mind began to whirl. How could he not have known? Why hadn't she told him? Then a thought occurred to him. Perhaps it was too soon for her to have known. That must be why she hadn't told him. Right?**

**His voice barely above a whisper, "How long, Doc? How long was she pregnant?" **

**Cottle finally did hesitate in his work. He spared a moment to look into the anguished man's face to answer him. "She was about four months along, I'd estimate." Then he returned to the task at hand.**

"**Four months!?" came Lee's shocked response. Instantly his eyes were drawn to Abby's still face. Suddenly, like a revelation, he knew why she hadn't told him. It had been four months ago that the Cylons had begun their occupation of New Caprica. He realized she'd withheld telling him to keep him from being distracted while they planned the rescue mission. **

**But it was more than that. He knew himself enough to know that if he'd known, he'd never have allowed her to remain on the Pegasus, when he jumped back to save his father. He'd have made sure she'd been placed onto another ship. He'd have ensured her and their child's safety. . . . That must have been why she hadn't told him. . . . She knew. He knew she knew. He'd woken her from enough of her nightmares to be sure of that. What he didn't know was why she'd been willing to risk not only her life, but the life of their child. **

**From that point on, the only sounds in the room came from the machines themselves or from Cottle and Istay relaying what needed to be done. Lee never said another word. But during the times his hands weren't necessary to hold something for either of the other two, his hand would be holding Abby's or gently stroking her sleeping face. **

**Finally everything that could be done, was. That's when Cottle took a good look at the young Adama. It was clear to him just how much emotional pain the man was in at this moment. The woman he obviously loved was severely broken and still unconscious. He'd just discovered that he was going to be a father, by being told his child had not survived. **

"**Ahem. Commander, perhaps you should get some rest. Tabitha is sure to be out for quite some time. We'll have someone call you as soon as she wakes up."**

"**It's just Major now, Doc. The Pegasus is no more. It was sacrificed saving the Galactica and my father." Lee's voice now seemed to be emotionless.**

'**Well that explains why the little lady is here instead of the Pegasus' Life Station' Cottle thought to himself. "That may be the case, …Major. But the point remains, we have no idea how long Tabitha will be unconscious. Why don't you go see your father. I'm sure he wants a full report."**

"**I'm not leaving her." Lee said, his eyes on Abby's face. When he heard the Doc take a breath to add something else, Lee finally turned his attention to the man. "I said, I'm not leaving her." he growled.**

"**Alright, alright. Have it your way. I'll have someone bring in a chair for you." Cottle said as he backed out of the room.**

**Istay had been watching the exchange between the two men. She was surprised the Doc had backed down. Usually he wouldn't allow this kind of behavior in his domain. But when she looked back at the 'Major' she too saw the determination on the man's face.**

"**I'll see to that, Doctor." Istay said as she exited the curtain.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**When Helo finally saw Sharon, his knees grew weak with relief. She was safe. She was uninjured and she was here. As soon as she reached him, he took her up into his arms and twirled her about. Neither took any notice to the looks they received before quickly heading to the CIC. Some were curious. Some were confused. But some were truly hostile. Those from the surface were very familiar with the face of this Raptor pilot. She was an Eight, a Cylon.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Tyrol held Cally close to his side with one arm and his son against his shoulder with the other. All around them was joyful pandemonium. He wasn't taking any chances with his family in such a crowd. When he'd spotted Kara and Sam exiting a Raptor, he'd quickly moved to join them. But after the scene where Kara had handed over a small child to another woman and then bolted, he was unsure of what to do. **

**All around him, he watched people move about the hanger deck. Never had he seen such a crowd here before. Even realizing he was no longer the Galactica's deck Chief, seeing all these people muck about his prior domain was giving him heartburn. Without even thinking of where he was headed, he moved toward his old office. He needed to get away from all the people bumping and pushing each other. Cally, as if realizing his destination, came along without hesitation.**

**Once they were finally free from the crowd outside the hatch, they both heaved a sigh of relief. Nicolas, for his part, had amazingly fallen asleep against his father's shoulder.**

"**So Gaylen, where do we go from here?" came Cally's anxious voice.**

"**Well the way I see it, we are back on the Galactica. If the Old Man agrees, I guess I will work for him again. You too, perhaps." Tyrol said reassuringly. But then he looked about the room, with an almost reverent look on his face. "I really missed this old girl."**

**Cally could see the look of contentment on Gaylen's face, as he looked about the room. Part of her was jealous at how much he loved this ship. It was just metal after all! But she suppressed this irrational feeling. She'd known all along how much Gaylen loved this ship. If she were to be honest with herself, she was amazed he'd agreed to move to the planet in the first place. It wasn't fair to hold that against him now. "I guess you're right. We'll have to go speak to the Admiral. Besides if we are reinstated, he'll have to assign us quarters. I'd much rather be on the Galactica than on one of those other ships."**

"**Ain't that the truth." Gaylen said with a grin.**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**Tigh moved like a man walking thru deep snow. He plodded along, without even realizing where he was heading. Before he knew it, he was standing outside his old quarters. Not knowing if they had already been reassigned to Bill's new acting XO, Tigh punched in the security code. When the lock disengaged, he pushed the hatch open all the way. **

**Everything was just how he and Ellen had left it. They'd not had time before the Cylons arrived to move their belongings down to the surface. All they'd had with them at the time was a small overnight bag between them. They'd intended to find a place to stay, before bringing their belongings down. **

**As he walked farther into the room, he could see so many of his wife's things lying about the room. Housekeeping had never been her strong suit. Draped over a chair was a dress his wife had worn the night before they flew down to the surface. On the table was the bottle of ambrosia, they'd been drinking. It seemed, as he turned about in place, she was everywhere. Eventually it overwhelmed his senses and he sunk to the floor. Later he would never remember snatching Ellen's dress from the chair and curling on the bed with it wrapped around his hands.**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**Sam watched his wife bolt from the hanger deck. He was unsure if he should follow her or leave her alone until she had herself back together. It was obvious to him she'd become overwhelmed. He just wasn't sure why or how to help her. **

**As he looked around the crowd on the hanger deck, he tried to figure out what his next move was going to be. At the moment he had nowhere to go and only the clothes on his back. Looking around, he was at a total loss as to what he should do. When he spotted the Tyrol's moving toward a hatch at the far end, he decided that was as good a place as any.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**The crowd finally lowered the Admiral back to the deck, much to his relief. Shortly after being lowered to the ground, he said he was needed back in the CIC. Amongst joyous cheers, he left the hanger deck behind him. **

**Once back in the CIC, he saw Sharon standing close to his acting XO, Helo. He couldn't keep the grin from his face, at seeing her here safe and sound. "Helo, SitRep."**

"**Sir." Helo looked to the Admiral with a huge smile he was trying to repress. "All remaining ships are back with the Fleet. We are in the process of getting a headcount as we speak. But it may take a while, with all the confusion. As per the additional passengers, here aboard the Galactica, we are working out just where to put them."**

"**Very good. Keep me posted." Adama said. "Has the Pegasus' crew already been brought to the Galactica?"**

"**Most have already begun to shuttle over Sir. But as I'm sure you are already aware, the hanger deck is slightly crowded at the moment. We are having difficulties unloading their transports. With all the people down there, it may take some time."**

"**Do we know how many of the Galactica's old crew, that moved down to the surface, we still have in the Fleet?"**

"**No Sir. Again, with all the confusion, that may take some time. Some, I'm sure may already be aboard. But I am going on the assumption most will probably be aboard the other vessels in the Fleet. Would you like for me to request them to return and be reinstated?"**

**Adama took a moment to think about his answer. It wasn't right to force those who'd mustered out to return, if that wasn't their wish. But practicality was an issue. All those who had already been in the Colonial Service were needed. "Helo. Let it be known that anyone who had been in the Colonial Service, prior to New Caprica, is 'encouraged' to return. They will be reinstated in their previous positions." **

"**Understood, Sir."**

**With that, the Admiral turned and exited the CIC. There was much he needed to attend to in his office.**

**Ooooooooooooooo**

**It didn't take long for Tom Zarek to find his way onto Colonial One. When he did, he found former President, Laura Roslin, sitting in the 'Executive Office'.**

"**Laura, I'm very glad to see you made it." Tom said. "You always did have a sense for the dramatic." he said with a wave around the room.**

**Laura had a welcoming smile on her own face. "It's good to see you too, Tom. But I just couldn't allow Baltar to keep my ship."**

"**Your ship?" Tom said with a slight chuckle.**

**Roslin had the grace to look sheepish. "Well… my former ship."**

"**About that Laura. I think you and I need to talk."**

**The two of them spoke for quite some time. In the end it was agreed that Tom, as acting President, would name Laura his Vice President in the next few days. Then, after his announcement of Laura becoming his Vice President, he would abdicate his executive power to her, making her President once more. All he wanted in return was to not be shut out. He wanted Laura to make him her Vice President. These were terms Laura was more than willing to live with. The two shook hands.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Kara ran all the way to the water retention compartment. She figured that would be the last place she'd run into anyone. Once there, she crouched into a corner and wrapped her arms tightly about her bent knees. This was a position she'd perfected as a child, making herself as small as possible. As she sat there in practiced silence, the tears she'd been holding back began to flow freely.**

**She began to relive her torment by the Cylons, in her mind. First on Caprica, at the Farm. Then being beaten by a Three for over a week, in New Caprica's detention center. Next she recalled Leoben storming into the Three's interrogation chamber and carrying her out in his arms. It took Kara almost a week before she could move without pain. **

**She recalled in vivid detail, Leoben's strange concern for her wellbeing and his speeches about her so called 'destiny'. Releasing her knees, she looked at her hands. In her mind, she could see them covered in Leoben's blood. She'd murdered him what seven or was it eight times, during her captivity. Like a woman possessed, she tried to wipe the nonexistent blood from her hands. **

**Then another memory crashed into her fragile mind. It was of Leoben introducing her to Casey. She recalled with horror, how she'd initially panicked when Leoben left her with the small child. Then she recalled how she'd pointedly ignored the innocent little girl. It was her very lack of attention that had allowed Casey to fall down the stairs and gash her forehead. The guilt of that moment almost crushed Kara under it's weight. **

**It wasn't until the next memory finally surfaced, that she could once again breath. It was seeing the forgiving innocence, shinning in Casey's eyes, that had saved her in that crazy dollhouse. She was saved the moment she opened her heart to that little girl. As Kara sat there, squeezed into the corner of the water retention compartment, she began to smile. **

**Memories of the last two weeks with Casey began to flash thru her tortured mind. Memories of how close the two of them had bonded. How Kara had begun to teach Casey to draw. She was amazed at the little girls sense of color. She supposed her daughter had taken after her, in that regard. As soon as Kara finished that single thought, she froze.**

**Casey wasn't her daughter, she never was. Casey belonged to another woman. A more deserving woman. Then once again Kara could hear her own mother's cruel laughter.**

"**Of course she was never your daughter. You were meant for bigger things, than being a mother to some little brat. You could never be a real mother. There's a reason nobody can love you. You're special. You were meant to be always alone. You have a destiny, Kara. Don't you forget it!" she heard her mother say. **

**Kara once again turned in on herself. There was so much her mother said that Leoben had repeated. Her mother had taught her that suffering was good for the soul. She was meant to suffer. Her life was a testament to suffering. **

**Kara remained in solitude for hours. She couldn't force herself to leave. Just the thought of seeing anyone's smiling face caused her to cringe. No, she decided, she was much better off remaining right where she was. As it turned out, hunger was what finally forced her to abandon her safe haven. But before she left, she already decided if she couldn't deal with what was on the other side of the door, she could always return.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**It had been several hours since the Fleet had been put back together. With weary satisfaction, the Admiral finally entered his quarters. Heaving a sigh, he moved to his desk and the never ending paperwork waiting for him. He had only just begun going over the daily reports, when his door intercom buzzed. **

"**Sir, the former Chief is here to see you."**

"**Enter" Bill answered back thru the comm.**

**Over the next few hours, several former Galactica personnel appeared at his door. They all came to request being reinstated to the crew. Without hesitation, the Admiral did just that, filling out the required paperwork on the spot. He knew even with those who'd come from the Pegasus, he would need as many of his crew back as he could get. That they were coming to him, without being requested to do so, filled him with parental pride.**

**It was during one of these impromptu meetings that he received the reports from Life Station. He was about to set them aside for the moment, meaning to finish his latest reinstatement, before giving them his full attention. But the private, who'd brought them, was shifting his weight nervously from side to side. This caused Bill to quickly scan thru the names on the current list of patients. He found what was making the private so nervous on the second page. There, on the list, was Tabitha's name. Next to it was the notation 'critical'. **

**As soon as he saw her name and the notation next to it, he dropped the papers from his numb fingers. Without saying a word he quickly rose from his chair and rushed out of the room. His only concern at the moment was getting to Life Station. **

**At seeing their commanding officer quickly rush from the room, the former machine specialist looked at the medic with curious concern. The medic didn't say a word, just pointed to a name on the list. As soon as the machinist saw Tabitha's name on the page and saw the word 'critical' noted next to it, he understood. Everyone knew how the Admiral and the former Commander felt about this woman. To be honest, there were several people aboard many of these vessels that truly cared for her and her care giving skills. As both men exited the Admiral's quarters, they both said a silent prayer for the woman's recovery.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**There were those, however, that didn't share these men's caring sentiments. People who remembered being taught the ancient priests would burn any they deemed to be a witch. They remembered being taught that these women were an affront to the Gods. And that giving any witch safe haven would bring the wrath of the Gods down upon their heads. **

**They clearly remembered Tabitha from the surface of New Caprica. Her odd ways of healing those who were injured. How she spent hours out alone in the forest. Her strange assortment of herbs and other oddities. These people began to believe the anguish and turmoil they'd suffered at the hands of the Cylons, during the occupation, was a direct result of Tabitha's very presence in their midst. **

………………

**From the moment on Kobol, when Elosha realized the possibility of what Tabitha was, she'd kept her silence. Throughout all her teachings, she'd always believed what the priest had done to these women throughout history was blasphemous. It was clear to Elosha, these women were gifted by the Gods. But the priests claimed they were damned creatures, that would take those around them to the very pits of hell. For centuries the priests hunted and slaughtered these women, hoping to eradicate their entire existence. By this reason alone, the priests justified the burning of any innocent village they deemed could be harboring such a woman.**

**To Elosha's way of thinking, there was nothing innately evil about any of these women. Their abilities were truly a gift of the Gods, themselves. But they weren't arbitrarily handed out. Not everyone born to the bloodline of the original chosen few was gifted. Also there were several notable women in history, who had not been born into the first bloodline, that had also been gifted. Somewhere she remembered being told those who were 'gifted' had to 'follow the chosen path'.**

**Elosha believed it was simply petty jealousy that caused the early priests to hate these women so much. These women who didn't require a temple or priest to commune with the Gods. But only their own willingness to follow the path of Creation. To feel the energy of life flowing thru every natural object. **

**What Elosha had feared, may now be taking root. A person could be smart, but people were foolish, stupid and ignorant. Elosha had never told anyone what she believed Tabitha was, to keep her safe. Being a priestess, she was well versed with the teachings of every 'House of the Gods.' She knew well how the priests, even today, taught their flock to fear any woman who may be what the church deemed a 'witch'. They still taught that a witch was bad luck. That she would bring the wrath of the Gods to the doorstep of anyone harboring them. **

**After New Caprica, Elosha was truly afraid for Tabitha. She was afraid the people who had once gladly received her kind ministrations, would now blame her for the tragedy of the occupation. Although Tabitha didn't perform in the stereotypical way one would imagine a witch would do, it wouldn't take that much of an imagination to make the intuitive leap to see her for what she was. Before the occupation, several people had referred to her as the 'natural healer' but how they would see her now was any ones guess. Perhaps it was for the best that Tabitha had not made an appearance for a few months before the occupation. Perhaps that would be enough distance for everyone to not put the pieces together. Elosha surely hoped so, because if anyone began to feel the occupation was Tabitha's fault, just because of who and what she was, she may no longer be safe anywhere in the Fleet.**

**tbc**


	57. pt 5: c2

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 5**

**Chapter 2**

**The two weeks following the rescue of those on New Caprica were a blur of activity. So much was happening throughout the Fleet. So many people were trying to piece the left over remnants of their lives back into some semblance of order. **

**Tigh had immediately returned to his long held position of XO. It was the only thing he had holding him together. Well he thought he was holding himself together. But his bitterness over New Caprica was like a festering wound. At first he tried to appease his inner turmoil with President Zarek's secret Tribunal. He truly believed what the Tribunal was doing was the right choice. The fact that it allowed him to be jury, judge and executioner, to those he deemed unfit to remain in the human race, was just the added bonus. But even that could not appease his inner demons. **

**His hatred toward the Cylons and anyone who had aided and abetted them was beginning to eat him alive. Tigh couldn't get past what the occupation had ripped away from him. The loss of his eye was now only a minor detail in comparison to losing Ellen. The fact that she had to die by his own hand was pushing him over the edge. He tried to bury his bitterness, loneliness and pain with his prescription of choice. Once again he turned to the bottle. In the beginning he confined his addiction to only his off duty hours, in his quarters. But before long, the flask reappeared at his ankle. Also he began to spend more and more time in the officer's rec room. He and Starbuck began to hold cynical, morale crushing 'court'.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sam too was at a loss to where his life was going, after the rescue. At first, he too was a part of Zarek's Tribunal. But after only the first few days, he discovered he didn't have the stomach for it. After the events surrounding Felix Gaeta's 'trial', he no longer believed the Tribunal was about justice. He finally saw it as vengeance. The others on the panel of six were none too pleased when he walked out, without casting his vote. But he wanted out.**

**When he discovered Kara had taken his place, he was confused. Why had she chosen to relive all the tragedy of New Caprica? He'd have thought she'd have wanted to put it all behind her, as fast as possible. The confrontation he had with her tossed all his pre assumptions out an airlock. She'd been brutally honest with him. She needed this, she'd told him. She needed to cause pain to someone else, as a way to exorcise her inner pain of being held captive for four months by the Cylons.**

**After she told him she needed to hurt someone, anyone; that if he stayed anywhere near her, she would end up hurting him - he decided it would be best for both of them if he moved out of the Senior Pilot's bunk room. The trouble was, there was nowhere else for him to go, here on the Galactica. He needed to keep busy, but all the positions aboard were delegated out to military personnel. He had no intention to keep up the fight. As far as he was concerned, the fighting was officially over for him the moment they'd been rescued and he stepped back on board. **

**Thus he wound up on Colonial One. What he would do once he got there was anybodies guess. But he had to keep busy. He couldn't just sit around passively doing nothing. Perhaps he could learn a new trade. There really wasn't much call for a professional Pyramid player anymore. He only hoped Kara would come around - sooner rather than later. He was determined to be there for her whenever she needed him. He loved her and that was all there was to that.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Since Helo was no longer required to act as the XO, Adama gave him another assignment. He placed him in charge of 'Camp Oil Slick'. There were about a hundred civilians now living aboard the Galactica. The Fleet had lost several ships at the beginning of their stay on New Caprica, the day of President Baltar's swearing in, as a matter of fact. There was simply not enough room available on the Fleet's other vessels. **

**It became Helo's job to situate the civilians already aboard, in Camp Oil Slick. He was also to prepare a larger, more permanent area on the now defunct port hanger deck. He was told, in addition to the civilians already aboard, he was to establish an area to hold another two hundred people. On a military vessel such as the Galactica, that was no easy feat. But he accomplished his task with customary unflappability. **

**It took him nearly two and a half weeks to transform one of the cargo decks into cubicles and have the necessary equipment in place. They were now ready to transfer the displaced civilians to the Galactica. As the people were beginning to file thru, he did his best to keep everyone moving and keep everyone calm. Shortly after the group Adama had placed in his charge began to arrive, he noticed the majority of them were from Geminon. Once he realized this, he knew his task would become all that much more difficult. The majority of the Colonies had always had a distinctive bigotry towards these people. **

**It also came to his notice that several people filing past looked sick. Great, just great, he thought. Not only was he responsible to nearly 300 people now, several of them were coming aboard sick. He was extremely pleased one of the remaining civilian doctors also had transferred over. Without a doubt he knew there were too many people down here for Doc Cottle to handle. Besides, Cottle's main responsibility was to the crew of the Galactica. **

**It wasn't until he realized the majority of those coming in sick were from Geminon, that he began to really worry. It was common knowledge, these people shunned any form of modern medicine. Getting them to agree to be examined was going to be extremely difficult. Getting them to accept any type of treatment was working on the lines of impossible. **

'**Frak!', Helo thought. 'Tabitha, you really need to wake up. You're the best bet of these people getting any kind of treatment, before this becomes an epidemic.'**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Meanwhile on the Galactica's hanger deck the Chief had regained his unquestioned control. Soon, with the availability of an almost complete crew (those who'd originally been on the Galactica and those who'd been on the Pegasus), the regular maintenance that had been neglected for the past year, was now in full swing. Along with going over all the Vipers and Raptors with a fine tooth comb, the Chief had crews working all around the Galactica. **

**Broken light bulbs, clogged CO2 scrubbers, leaking water valves, broken hatch gaskets, among other previously neglected service maintenance was now being handled with the gusto of a military campaign. Gaylen began to spend several hours a day walking the passages, in search of areas this 'fine lady' needed attention. He couldn't help feeling guilty for abandoning her for the surface. The more neglect he found the deeper his guilt became. **

"**Don't you worry, 'old girl', I'll take care of you" he was overheard saying several times, all over the ship. Had it come from anyone else, other than the Chief, several people would have thought he'd finally flipped his basket. But coming from the Chief, it only seemed comforting to hear he'd take care of the ship. Nobody had any doubt in the Chief's abilities to keep this bucket going for as long as it took to reach Earth. **

**Unfortunately the required replacement parts were not always available. **

**It was after scheduling one particular repair and discovering the part was unavailable, that George found him cursing in the storage locker. After George discovered the problem, he took it upon himself to fabricate the necessary part himself. It was only after the Chief saw the scheduled repair checked off his repair log, that he went to question the large man. **

**This was how the Chief rediscovered George's talent. In no time the two had developed a strong working relationship. Whenever Gaylen found they didn't have the necessary part, he'd call in George. After explaining what was needed and giving any available specs, George would then set about fabricating what was necessary. There were several times that what Tyrol asked for wasn't exactly what he received. But none the less, George's parts always seemed to do the trick. **

**The Chief wisely never questioned George where he acquired the necessary materials to fabricate the necessary parts. One never questions, when one is getting what is needed.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**When Adama saw Tabitha's name on the latest injury report and saw the word 'critical' beside her name, he immediately went to Life Station. When he arrived, he went directly into Cottle's office. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. **

"**Major, how's our girl?" he questioned the doctor.**

"**Well to be honest, she looks like hammered horse shit. The best I can say at this point is, she's still alive. She's unconscious, but alive. How that's even possible, with all the damage I found, is beyond me. My Gods Bill, it looks as if it was she and not the Pegasus that sustained the Cylons attack!"**

**All Adama could do is stare at the man. He had yet to be briefed on the events of the Pegasus. He was hoping Lee would have already come to his quarters, to brief him. But upon seeing Tabitha's name on the injury report, he realized why that had yet to happen. Noticing that Cottle was staring at him, he realized he'd yet to say anything after his initial question. He thought it best to rectify that, lest Cottle think there was something wrong with him and order an exam.**

"**What's your prognosis for her recovery? You think she will…" he couldn't even bring himself to finish that question. The thought that the answer could be negative prevented him.**

"**That's hard to say. She's a strong girl, mentally as well as physically. But to be honest, I really don't know. Her injuries are quite severe." Cottle managed to answer.**

**Bill hadn't even read the report. He'd only seen her name on the list, with the notation written off to the side. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know the extent of her injuries. But as the Admiral, he knew Cottle would tell him. Thinking it best to know before he went in to check on her, he asked the doctor to fill him in.**

**Before Cottle could begin to recite the many injuries Tabitha had sustained, he found he needed to clear his throat first. "Ahem… Well, she's lost a lot of blood for starters. It took Istay and I quite some time to stitch her back together." he began. Before he continued, he looked at the Admiral, to judge whether he should keep going. **

**When he saw the Admiral nod, he continued. " …Besides the obvious multiple contusions and gashes, she's sustained several more broken bones." again the doctor paused, gauging the Admiral's reaction. He really hoped he'd told the man enough. He didn't want to finish this oral report right now. If he was any judge of character, he didn't think Adama needed to hear all this right now either. Tomorrow would be soon enough. It wasn't as if there was anything he could do, other than sit around worrying like his son. But the look coming over the Admiral's face told Cottle he better get this over with now, rather than later.**

"**She has four broken ribs, a broken right wrist, broken left collar bone and her left arm is broken in several places. Her right hip is fractured and her pelvis bone is also broken. …I believe it was the latter that caused her to miscarry." Cottle's voice conveyed his sympathy as he said the last of her injuries.**

**To Bill's credit, he didn't show any reaction to hearing the extent of Tabitha's injuries. Nor did he react to the news that Tabitha had miscarried. But inside his heart skipped several beats. Her injuries alone were enough to cause his heart to constrict. But hearing the news she'd miscarried, a child he had no doubt was Lee's, nearly made his knees buckle. He took a moment to be sure he could maintain his composure.**

"**Where is she Doc? I'd like to see her, if I could."**

"**Are you sure that's what you really want to do, Bill?" Cottle said, his tone indicating that it might not be a good idea for him to do so.**

"**Yes. She's like my daughter, Sherman. I need to see her. She shouldn't be alone at a time like this."**

**Cottle didn't even point out the fact that his staff was more than capable to looking after her. Nor did he point out that his son was anchored in a chair, right next to her bed. He just lead the way.**

……………**.**

**Even being told by Cottle the extent of her injuries, had not prepared him for the sight she presented. Her face was swollen and mottled purple/black. Her arms lying above the blanket were splinted. But thru the splints he could see the vivid bruises and gash marks. She had several lead wires attached to several places, providing the medical staff with the necessary readouts. He was no doctor, but even he realized the readouts didn't look good. Everything was running in the red as opposed to the green. **

**Then he noticed his son. Lee was sitting in a chair on the opposite side, with his head resting on the bed next to Tabitha's hip. Bill noticed Lee had his hand against Tabitha's unbound shoulder. Worried he'd wake his son, who he knew needed the rest, he slowly backed out of the cubicle. **

**Just after Bill exited Tabitha's cubicle, he went directly to Cottle. "Sherman, when do you expect her to wake up?" Adama wanted to know.**

"**That's hard to say." Cottle hedged.**

"**But she's going to wake up, isn't she?" Adama said, his voice strained like any other father's would be.**

"**She's young and strong. I figure she'll wake up when she's good and ready." Cottle answered. He too was very concerned. But just like when he'd spoken to Lee an hour or so ago, he didn't think it would be prudent to say there was no guarantee that she would wake up. It truly all depended on her and her will to live.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Three days after the rescue of New Caprica, Lee finally left Life Station for the first time. It took him less than an hour to shower, shave and don a clean set of clothes, before he was standing in front of his father's desk. Lee realized he couldn't continue to wait for Abby to awake. Duty was calling him back. He knew he was needed to help protect the Fleet. When he left his father's office, Lee was once again the Galactica's CAG.**

**It was on his second day back as the CAG, that Kara showed up in the Flight Ready Room. When he first noticed her sitting in her usual spot, he felt a familiar smile begin to form. That was until he noticed the haunted look in her eyes, she was trying desperately to hide. He figured she was pretty much successful. He was sure only he was able to detect the strain in her Starbuck façade.**

**Out in their Vipers he wanted everyone to go thru the standard drills, Kara included. It had been quite some time since either of them had been in a cockpit. But Kara, in her notorious Starbuck style, was having none of it. When Striker called the shot, Kara flipped her bird over the top of his way too close. Their birds kissed. It was only by both pilots experience that catastrophe was averted.**

**Lee immediately ordered the training mission terminated and called all those participating to head back to the barn. Already his nerves had felt on fire. He'd just lost his ship, the Pegasus. He had spent three days sitting by an unconscious and unresponsive Abby and now this! It was as if Kara had a death wish. Well not on his watch, she didn't. **

**Upon reaching Starbuck, Lee let her have it with both barrels. By the time their non quiet discussion was completed, everyone on the hanger deck was staring at the duo with open mouths. No one had ever seen anyone talk to Starbuck like that. At first there were a few taking bets on who would end up striking the other first. But when Apollo revoked Starbucks flight status, anyone could have heard a pin drop.**

**After Kara headed for parts unknown, Lee headed to Life Station to check in with Abby - before going to his office. In the coming weeks that would become Lee's pattern. Work in his office, take his Cap rotation and then spend an hour or so sitting beside Tabby.**

**Oooooooooooooo**

**Kara's routine was completely different. She would spend her required time working on the hanger deck and then all her remaining time in the officer's rec., pouring on the discord. She wasn't alone. After the Admiral had removed Tigh from the CIC one day, he too could be found sitting beside Starbuck in the officer's rec.. And just like her, the Colonel too began to allow his bile to surface outside his quarters. **

**It wasn't until the 'old man' himself came down to the officer's rec. that things came to a head. He cleared the room of everyone except Starbuck and Colonel Tigh. Then he demanded Starbuck's firearm and placed it on the table between the two. Next he shocked them both by demanding one or the other pick up the gun and shoot him with it. **

**When Kara tried to speak, Adama refused to hear anything she had to say. Finally he ended up kicking her chair over, with her in it. Then the crushing blow was sent to her heart. **

"**I used to think of you as my daughter, but no more. Just look at you. You're a malcontent, a cancer. I won't have you on my ship inciting discord among my crew." he blared at her.**

**To that, a broken Kara scrambled to her feet and fled. She later found herself looking at herself in a mirror. She didn't like or approve of what she saw. She couldn't face the 'old man' no longer loving her. She had to prove not only to herself, but to him, she was still useful. She knew if she did, he'd welcome her back. **

**Reaching the knife she kept on her ankle, she stared at herself for a moment longer. She wasn't foolish enough to think she could simply cut away the damage done to her on New Caprica, but it was worth a try. Standing at the mirror, with several nervous people watching, she hacked off her now long tresses. Long hair was not Starbuck, but Kara. She realized they were both her, but they were not one and the same. Starbuck could bulldog her way thru anything. Kara was weak and afraid. So she decided she would become only Starbuck, until she felt strong enough to allow Kara back out. As the blond hair fell into the sink, she could already feel herself begin to grow stronger. **

**By the time she was finished, she was sure she could 'do her job', to the Admiral's satisfaction. She could find the will to bury her fear and pain. She could get Adama to care again. Now she only needed a way to convince Lee.**

………………**..**

**The results of the confrontation didn't work out as well with Colonel Tigh. By the time the two men's conversation/confrontation was completed, Tigh had resigned himself to staying in his quarters. Tigh wasn't even sure the allure of reaching Earth would be enough to draw him back out. Without Ellen, he didn't see the point.**

**So to his quarters he went. Once there, he surrounded himself with anything belonging to Ellen. He laid her dresses on the bed and lay down beside them, in an effort to at least smell her scent. But most importantly, he dove head first into the bottle. He had no intention of ever surfacing again. He was truly a broken man.**

**oooooooooooooooooo **

**tbc**


	58. pt 5: c3

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 5**

**Chapter 3**

**It had only taken three weeks for the morale upon the Galactica to begin to crumble. For a line to become symbolically drawn, to separate those who'd moved and fought on the planet and those who'd remained in the Fleet.**

**In only three weeks, Kara life tumbled out of control. Within the first week after escaping New Caprica, she had asked to be reinstated and returned to flight ready status. . . . Adama signed the required paperwork immediately - with a proud smile upon his face. **

**After only managing to fly for two days, she'd done something foolish that almost cost not only her own life and Viper, but the same for a fellow pilot. It was only the other pilots experience and her belated skill that managed to avert total catastrophe. If she were to be honest with herself, she'd really given Lee no other choice but to revoke her flight status. After the argument with him on the hanger deck before everyone, it really surprised her he hadn't sent her directly to the brig!**

**From that point on, Kara had reported for duty on the hanger deck as requested. She'd put in her hours working on the Vipers and Raptors. But now she did it with her soul burning up with anger and resentment. So unlike before when she would spend hours doing much the same, for either the enjoyment of doing so or to alleviate boredom. **

**As soon as her shift was completed, she'd head to the officer's rec.. There her barbed tongue would lash out at any foolish enough to become a target. It was there she found a surprising ally to help vent her bile. It was Colonel Tigh.**

**oooooooooooooo**

**It took only three weeks back on the Galactica for what little there was left in Saul's world to drop out from under his feet. **

**Already four months had passed since the Cylons had ripped his right eye from his skull. But that seemed inconsequential in comparison to the loss of Ellen. The fact that he'd been forced to choose loyalty to the cause, over the love for his wife, was like bitter acid to his very soul. **

**But upon stepping back aboard the Galactica, he forced himself to believe there was at least something left in his miserable existence. He was an officer in the Colonial Fleet, by Gods. Within days, Adama had reinstated him as the Galactica's acting XO. He'd almost convinced himself it would be enough for him to survive on. He would simply close off the part of himself that belonged to Ellen. He told himself to hold on to what he still had, something he'd had for over 30 years. He would hold on to his anchor, his best friend. He'd made a promise to himself before being reinstated; he promised he'd not walk away from Bill. **

**But he'd not even been able to hold onto that. Almost two weeks after returning to the CIC, Adama had pulled him aside and told him to take some time. Time to grieve for Ellen. Didn't Bill understand there was simply no way to grieve? He had no right to do so! She'd died by his own hand, for FRAKS SAKE! **

**But somehow he managed to hold it together long enough not to humiliate Bill in front of the entire CIC. He forced himself to hold himself up straight as he left and headed to his quarters. Ever since, his resentment about all he'd lost only seemed to grow. As if all he'd survived wasn't bad enough, his best friend had given his post to Helo - a Cylon lover! Then almost as if to add insult to near fatal injury, the crew that had remained with the Fleet had given a Cylon a call sign. The Sharon model that had somehow been intergraded into the Fleet was now being called Athena. Had the very Gods gone mad? He thought with disgust.**

**Soon it became common for him and Starbuck to spread their bile. After the first few days, it seemed as if they didn't even try to temper their resentment. It should have come as no surprise the Admiral would soon hear of the dissent they were sowing within the ranks. What did surprise both Starbuck and the Colonel was the way in which the Admiral decided to deal with the situation. Having the Admiral order Starbuck to hand over her weapon, he then had slammed the cocked gun onto the table. Then as if that wasn't shocking enough for both Saul and Kara, the Admiral had then ordered either one of them to pick up the loaded gun and shoot him in the chest! That certainly had gotten their undivided attention in a hurry. **

**After Kara quickly scampered out of the room, she found herself standing outside Life Station. Until this very moment, regardless of how many times she'd been standing in this very spot, she'd not been able to force herself past the threshold, to see Tabitha. Now on top of everything else, all her previous reasons for not getting near to her seemed to disappear. Without any conscious thought, she found herself slowly walking toward Tabby's curtained off area. **

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**After Colonel Tigh's and the Admiral's confrontation in the Officer's rec room, the Colonel remained in his quarters, as requested. What Bill didn't know was when or if ever his best friend would pull himself together enough to come back out. He knew Saul was hurting over the loss of Ellen. But Bill knew there had to be more than Ellen not surviving that was torturing Saul. Something more terrible than just her death had happened down there. He just couldn't put all the pieces together. He hoped Saul would come to him, in time. But until then he had a Fleet to look after.**

**The Admiral had already tapped Helo's shoulder when he'd first relieved Saul of duty, to act as his XO. Bill had been quite pleased with Helo's performance in Saul's pervious absence. He was sure the man was more than capable of stepping up once more. That is until Saul was ready to return. He had to hold onto the hope that his friend would return. He simply refused to give up on him. If he discovered he was wrong about Tigh's return, Bill had no reservations of promoting Helo to a permanent XO position. The Fleet was what mattered most. But he had to admit, he wanted Saul back at his side as soon as he was capable of doing so. They'd been a team for decades. It was a partnership he wasn't willing to give up on any time soon. **

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bill was meeting with Gaeta, Roslin and Lee inside Baltar's old lab facilities. They were trying to decide where they should go from here. Since the escape from New Caprica, the newly reappointed President Roslin was firmly of the belief they should continue their search for Earth. But as of yet, they had no direction in which to go. Before the fateful election, Roslin and Adama had had Baltar working on the map they'd garnered from Kobal. Now that that lunatic was gone, they were at an impasse.**

**It was Gaeta who finally managed to decode Baltar's journals. From them he'd discovered Baltar's next move was to locate a particular star system. Their next guidepost was a system that looked like a lion's head, with one red and one blue blinking eye. When the others in the room looked at him as if he'd gone insane, he was quick to explain.**

"**Sirs. I believe what Baltar was looking for was a system that had two rotating pulsar stars. That would cause them to appear as if they were blinking. Also, if you look here at the calculations, it would appear the two stars are meant to have two different types of mass. From what I've read in Baltar's journals, this would cause them to radiate at different light wavelengths. Meaning one would pulsate red and one would pulsate blue." Gaeta was quick to try and explain.**

**When he saw he had their full attention and they were no longer looking at him as if he'd grown a second head, he continued. " Sirs, I believe I know where Baltar was wanting to go." Quickly he moved several charts about the table, until he found the chart he was looking for. "Sir, I believe we should head to this sector. Our long range sensors have indicated we should be able to find what Baltar was referring to."**

"**How do you know you can trust anything you find in Baltar's journals? How can you be sure he didn't just write jibberish or that he didn't intentionally write something down to lead us in the wrong direction?" Adama wanted to know. As far as he was concerned anything coming from Baltar had to be tainted.**

"**Well Sir, if there's anything I learned from being around Guias was his capacity for survival. The way I see it Baltar wanted to find Earth. He wanted to go there himself and the only way for him to get there was to make sure the Fleet took him there. Therefore I believe his calculation are correct." Felix added a bit sheepishly**

**Both Bill and Laura took the time to consider Mr. Gaeta's words. After a short pause, both looked at one another and gave a nod. However it was Adama who spoke. "Mr. Gaeta, are you able to plot a course from his journals, using these star charts?" at hearing Gaeta's affirmative answer, Adama continued. "Very well, see to it. As soon as we have a course, I want you to update the Fleet."**

**As Laura and Bill were exiting the science lab, Bill couldn't overlook the odd smile on her face. "What's so amusing?" he asked her.**

"**I was just thinking… I've never gone lion hunting before." she said with a giggle. Bill couldn't help himself, he found himself joining in with her infectious mirth.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**After his meeting with his father, Felix and the President, Lee looked at his watch. He figured this would be as good a time as any to make his daily trip to Life Station, to go sit with Abby. When he arrived outside her curtained off area, he found Kara already inside talking to Abby. **

**As soon as he noticed who was actually sitting with Abby, he quickly stepped back. He'd previously been told that Kara had yet to come by for a visit. He was curious as to whether the nursing staff had just somehow not noticed Starbuck's presence or if this was actually her first time here? Either way he assumed it would be best not to crowd Kara and to give them some privacy. He didn't go very far however. When he was able to make out some of what was being said within the curtained off area, he realized Kara must have just gotten there herself. **

"**Abbs, just look at you." he heard Kara say "It's been almost three weeks and just look at you… Why aren't you all better? Why haven't you woken up? You are stronger than this, I know you are." During Kara's pause, Lee found he was thinking much on the same lines as she was. Why wasn't Abby all healed yet? He was well aware of her ability to heal faster than most everybody, so why was she still covered with bruises? And why had she yet to wake up, even briefly?**

**What Kara began to say next shocked Lee almost to the point of entering the curtained off area. Kara suddenly sounded angry, very angry. "You knew what was going to happen down there, didn't you? You knew the Cylons were going to find us. That's why you were so afraid to remain on the surface. Why did you leave us? You could have helped us down there! …. Why did you leave me down there? You could have stopped Leoben!" Kara said with accusation. Only to soften her next words.**

"**Oh Tabs. You still look as if my Viper ran you down. Why didn't you stay with the Fleet? You should have known not to stay on the Pegasus. You had to have known what that would cost you. … I know I wasn't supposed to read your chart, but…." Here Lee heard a long pause and if he didn't know Kara as well as he did, he'd swear he heard her make an uncharacteristic 'sniffle'.**

"**I read your chart Tabs. I saw what protecting Lee did to you. … I also saw what it cost you. …You gave up your child for him. …. Tabs you should have stayed with the rest of the Fleet! You shouldn't have given up all that you did! You should have remained where it was safe." **

**Now Lee was sure Kara was on the brink of breaking down. He just didn't know what he should do about it. Should he remain outside and pretend he wasn't hearing what he was? Or should he step inside and go to her? In the end he decided Kara wouldn't appreciate knowing she had an audience. As silently as he could, he exited Life Station. He'd simply come back later, he told himself. He certainly didn't want there to be any chance of Kara seeing him standing outside. She'd accuse him of spying on her. In her current state of mind he was sure that would land him on one of Life Station's beds, for a prolonged stay. **

**Unaware she'd ever had an outside audience, Kara eventually began to talk to Tabby once more. "Well I screwed everything up again. You know me. I'm the master at being a frak-up. I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Tabs. I can't seem to get what Leoben did and said to me, out of my head. … I thought that if I could only climb back into my Viper, I'd be safe. You know? But I managed to frak that up, but good. I'm not even sure how to convince Lee to let me have another chance. I really screwed things up." again she made a long pause.**

"**I … I even was on a Tribunal. Don't worry. It was all legal. It was arranged by, get this, President Tom Zarek. I know, pretty weird huh? But I swear it was legal. Anyway, it didn't help. I still feel all the rage building up inside of me. … I really screwed things up with the 'Old Man' too. I'm not sure, but I think he disowned me. … I've got to pull it together, but I'm not sure how. … The only thing I can think about is getting back into my cockpit. I'm sure I can prove myself to the Admiral once again. It's Lee I'm worried about. He hates me now too. Even took away my wings." Kara continued to talk to Tabitha until one of the nurses came to check on her some time later.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**As Lee left Life Station Kara's words, regarding that Abby had to have known what staying with him would have cost her, suddenly caught up with his exhausted mind. Had Abby known what staying with him would cost her? Had she known that staying by his side would cause her so much damage and ultimately cost her their child? If she had known, then why did she stay?**

**His guilt before, for what had happened to Abby, was almost overwhelming. But hearing what Kara had just said, seemed to pull Lee even deeper into the dark pit of guilt. Once again he realized he always seemed to cause this woman pain. This time he was unsure she'd forgive him for what she'd lost, their child. He began to believe there was no way that she could or even should. Lee's next thoughts had him wondering if it was his presence that was keeping her from waking. Perhaps she hadn't woken up yet because she couldn't bear to even look at him. Feeling the lowest he had since the initial attacks, Lee made his way back to his office, without ever seeing anything on the way.**

**When he entered his office, instead of working on the piles of paperwork sitting on his desk, he just stood in the center of the room. His mind was in a whirl. He was debating with himself if he should continue to visit with the unconscious Abby or if he should leave her in peace. He was debating with himself whether his presence was of any benefit to her or if it was actually the cause for her inability to wake up.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**As Kara was making a hasty exit from Life Station, George was on his way in. He had barely seen hide or hair of the brassy pilot since the Exodus of New Caprica. Her rapid flight peaked his curiosity. After taking a quick glance into Life Station, he decided he'd return later for his visit. Instead he decided it would be prudent to follow Captain Thrace.**

**He managed to keep track of her all the way to the officer's washroom. Knowing he wasn't supposed to enter the officer's domain, he stood just outside the opened doorway. He figured this position was going to serve his purposed just fine. He was still able to see the blond pilot from his position. When he watched her just stare at herself in the mirror, her face at first blank but becoming haunted, he began to grow concerned. He was well aware she'd not returned to the Fleet the same woman who'd moved down to the surface.**

**When he saw her bend over and remove a large knife from a sheath on her ankle, his concern only increased. Unlike the others in the room, that quickly backed away from the volatile woman, George entered and moved closer. No longer did he care that this area was off limits to him. He was but mere feet away from Kara, when he watched her grab a large handful of her long blond hair. By the time he was directly behind her, Kara had already used her knife to cut her long tresses. **

**After Kara's initial painful hair hacking, she finally noticed George standing behind her. She no longer noticed anyone else in the room, only George. The others in the room, even seeing her use the large knife to only cut her own hair, still felt the volatile tension emanating from Starbuck. Nobody was willing to draw any closer, only George.**

"**Lassie, why don't ye let me be a having that blade, eh?" George said in a soothing tone. He really wasn't worried she'd try and harm herself with the blade, but from the look on her haunted face, he was unsure if she would lash out at anyone around her. That is if anyone was foolish enough to draw her attention.**

**When Kara continued to just stare blankly at George thru the mirror, he tried once more. "Lassie, it seems ye made a mite o' a mess o' yer pretty locks. Not that I think it could distract from yer fine looks, o' course. But to be sure I be thinking I mite be able to shorten yer lovely tresses a bit more gently than yerself, at the moment."**

**George held his breath, as he waited to see how Kara would respond. He didn't release it until she took a long blink, then handed over the lethal looking blade. As soon as he had the knife in hand, he turned his gaze toward the people standing about the room. It didn't take much of his glowering to get his point across to them. In no time the room was empty of everyone but Kara and himself. **

**Using caution, but being sure it wouldn't appear tentative, George led her over to one of the benches. In no time he had her seated and began the process of cutting her butter colored hair. As promised, his touch was much more gentle than her own had been. When he was finished, Kara's posture still had the appearance of being an over wound clock spring. George had noticed Kara looking this way every time he'd chanced to see her, since New Caprica. **

**Out of caring instinct, his hands moved to rub over her scalp. Kara shocked him when she grew even more tense than before, he really didn't think that would have been possible. **B**ut after only a moment she began to wilt. George had seen this behavior many times in his life. It was a reaction to emotional trauma. With skilled hands, he continued to ease the tension from her scalp and then her shoulders. After some time, he was rewarded for his talents, by hearing her heartfelt sigh of relief.**

**Kara for her part, never felt the need to become defensive, because of George's ministrations. As huge as the man was, it didn't cause her any panic for becoming so vulnerable in front of him. To be honest, more than anything, she needed this - this release. After her huge sigh, she felt George's hands stop their magic. Before moving away from her, she felt him pat her shoulder companionably. **

"**There ye go Lass. Yer hair looks right as rain once again." George said.**

**Kara ran her hands thru her once again short locks, then she stood to see his work in the mirror. She had to admit he'd done a very good job, with what was available to him. She also noticed that for the first time in a long time, her own eyes didn't hold the haunted look in them. She knew she had George to thank for that.**

"**Thank you George, for everything." Kara said with a small smile.**

**George couldn't help the slight blush from rising up his face, at seeing the emotion on the woman before him. "Think nothing o' it Lass. That's what friends be for, don't ye know?" he said briskly.**

**Kara understood fully what the man before her was telling her. He was letting her know, he was her friend for real. Someone who'd be willing to watch her back if need be. But also someone who wouldn't judge her. She hadn't had to many of those in her life. She wasn't about to throw his honest offering aside. With a nod of acknowledgement, she lowered her eyes.**

**After knowing this woman understood what he was offering - his nonjudgmental friendship, he returned her nod and left the room.**

**Kara looked at the exit long after the large man had left the room. She understood how lucky she was that George had let her know he'd watch out for her in much the same way he'd been doing with Tabby. It gave her hope that she was worth that much to someone. Looking back at herself in the mirror, she came to the decision to pull herself back together. She had people counting on her. And she desperately needed to regain the trust of the Admiral and Lee once again. **

**Tabby lying deathly still in Life Station flashed once again thru her mind. She told herself she'd continue to see her from now on. She owed her too much to abandon her now.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**In the days that followed, the Galactica along with the Fleet, had been moving on the course Gaeta had set them on. Finally they were all close enough to send in a recon Raptor team to the sector Gaeta hoped to find the next sign post. **

**tbc**


	59. pt 5: c4

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 5**

**Chapter 4**

**Athena and Racetrack were the pilots selected to make the recon mission to the sector Gaeta had plotted. Upon jumping in, the first thing both women noted was the large gas cloud that definitely resembled a lion's head. As soon as they saw this unusual phenomenon, Racetrack began shooting pictures. While she was doing so, Athena began to rotate the Raptor about. She was trying to position themselves to get some better shots. **

**What she quickly began to see out of her glass canopy sent frightening chills over her flesh. By rotating the Raptor, she was now looking at dozens of lifeless looking Raiders and a Basestar. Quickly she ordered Racetrack to spool up their FTL's. She wanted to get the frak out of there now! **

**As soon as they completed their return jump, Athena was talking on a scrambled line to the CIC. She reported what they'd found before their skids ever touched the Galactica's landing deck. Within moments of landing, their post flight forms were signed and both Racetrack and Athena were on their way to meet with the Admiral. They carried with them their recon packet. This was definitely something the Admiral needed to see ASAP.**

**Within hours, a heavy recon team, consisting of four armed Raptors, was being sent back to investigate what had happened out there. Apollo was in charge of this new mission. What they discovered wasn't what anyone had been expecting. The Raiders seemed to be just floating lifeless in space. Even the Basestar seemed all but lifeless, as it offered no resistance to their approach. **

**Apollo looked toward Athena, his face clearly indicating what he wanted. Instantly Athena understood. Quickly she told her commanding officer where they could gain entrance to the Basestar and land their Raptors. After the four crews had landed inside the large ship and discovered they had pressure and air, they removed their helmets. It would be a lot easier to move without the bulky helmets impairing not only their vision but their hearing as well. Lee didn't want anything sneaking up on them unawares. **

**Lee again looked towards Sharon. He wanted to be taken to the Basestar's control room. With no hesitation, she quickly began to lead the soldiers toward the heart of the ship. Along the way they saw several dead and dying Cylons.**

"**What the frak happened here Athena?" Lee asked, his voice conveying not only his confusion, but worry as well.**

"**I don't know Sir. But when we get to the control room, I will be able to access their database." Her voice also filled with confusion and worry.**

…**..**

**By the time they realized what was happening - it was too late. Everyone was already exposed to whatever had caused this. Where it had come from wasn't a mystery. It seemed as if the Cylons had brought a definitely manmade object onboard. **

**One of the survivors told them Baltar had sent them to these coordinates. They'd been told, by their estranged and thought dead President Baltar, that they would find a guidepost to Earth here. But all they'd found was death. They'd been left here to die with no chance to resurrect. The remaining Cylons feared allowing them to do so. They feared those sick would somehow pass the disease thru their entire resurrection hub, effectively killing them all.**

**After being ordered to return as many of the now sick Cylons back to the Galactica - but ordered to leave the beacon behind - they quickly abandoned the now dying Basestar. They had only gotten the four Raptors out in time, before the Basestar exploded in its last death throws.**

**As soon as they could, they jumped back to the Galactica. Once there, they were met on the hanger deck by the Life Station staff in full hazard gear. All of them, including the Cylons, were taken to isolation.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Kara had been sitting beside Tabitha, when she heard the medical staff scramble. Peaking out the curtain, she could see them grabbing movable isolation equipment. What was happening? Stepping in front of one of the nurses, she halted the woman's movements. Quickly the nurse told Starbuck what the hubbub was all about. She didn't even try to hedge her answers. The look on Starbuck's face told her that would not be a good idea.**

**After Kara learned that the recon team had been exposed to some kind of biohazard and were to be transported to isolation, she moved back beside Tabby. Kara was in a stunned daze as she sank onto the lone chair, inside the cubicle. Lee had been on that mission! What was going to happen to him? She wondered in fear. **

**Looking toward Tabby, Kara wondered if the unconscious woman had any idea what was happening. If the woman in question had been anybody else, that thought would have been absurd. But it wasn't someone else. Kara felt sure Tabby could feel her presence, even if she was unconscious. What she didn't know was if Tabby could only feel her when she was near or could Tabby feel her anywhere on the ship. Kara was also just as sure Tabby could feel Lee. But again what she didn't know was if Tabby could feel Lee only when he sat by her side or was she connected to him when he was elsewhere.**

**Deciding it would be best to remain where she was, Kara stayed with Tabby. She may not be sure if the tiny woman could feel Lee at this moment, but just in case, she wanted her friend to feel her presence. At least until Cottle figured out what was happening.**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**Due to there being so many civilians now aboard the Galactica and there being only so many marines available to restrict their movements, it was inevitable that some would manage to slip out to other areas of the ship. It wasn't that the Admiral was unaware of this happening. It was that, so far any place his crew had spotted one of the civilians, they'd been in areas deemed non-critical. The Admiral was depending on his security force to be extra diligent in the ships more sensitive areas. That being said, Adama had concentrated his security team with the thought of guarding the Galactica's sensitive areas, as opposed to using all his men as civilian keepers. Not that he didn't also have a team in place to try and ensure as few civies wandered about as possible.**

**This was why Garret managed to find his way to the catwalk above the hanger deck. Since being brought aboard, he tried to get to this area as often as possible. For him it was a way to feel less confined. After being a prisoner on New Caprica, he detested being restricted in any way. It wasn't as if there wasn't plenty of room to move about in Camp Oilslick. It was merely the thought of being told he wasn't allowed to leave that area that caused his anxiety to spike. **

**He'd heard the other residence in the civilian area whisper among themselves, about his behavior. He often wondered how they expected him to act, after he'd lived thru what he had. Garret knew he wasn't the same man from before being held in the detention center. But almost three weeks being at the Cylons' mercy was bound to have some adverse effects, he thought. Still as far as he was concerned, he had managed to hold it together just fine.**

**Often when he was sitting in his designated cubicle in Camp Oilslick, his mind would wander back to his time in the detention center. Garret remembered not understanding why the Cylons had taken him in the first place. He wasn't a part of the Resistance. He was a teacher for Gods sake! He'd taught history and philosophy at the Aquarian University. His specialty was ancient history. What could the Cylons possibly want with him? His grasp of current events was limited, even before the onset of the war.**

**He was confused at the initial questions the Cylons asked him. For some reason they seemed to want information on many of the religious campaigns. Often he told them they should find a priest or priestess to answer their questions. But they refused to take his advise. No they told him. They wanted to know what he could tell them. When he asked them why they didn't just pull up the information from their obvious numerous data banks, they only ended up denying him any food for the next two days. Finally it became very clear to Garret they were not going to let him go until he figured out how to answer their questions. But unfortunately for him, just answering their questions wasn't good enough. They still wanted more. **

**After his seventh day he finally discovered what they were really after. They wanted to know why a particular group of women had been systematically hunted down throughout the ages. Why did the Colonies, as a whole, deem these women such a threat? Did anymore of these women still exist? And if so, could they be a tactical threat to the Cylons? **

**It was as if a light bulb had come to life in Garret's mind. Suddenly it was so clear. They must have been asking about the clan of women from before time. The clan of women that had at first been revered by most of mankind, but had eventually been deemed a threat to them all, by the Temple priests.**

**Garret quickly remembered all he'd been taught about these women. His education starting as a youth, in weekly mass. Then before becoming a teacher, he'd first thought about going into the priesthood. He'd made it thru two years of seminary training, before he discovered his true passion was history. Switching over to a secular university, he finished his degree to teach. He'd never before regretted his decision. He'd been a teacher at the Aquarian University for 15 years before the initial attacks. **

**Once he understood just what the Cylons wanted to learn about, all his previous seminary training came to the forefront of his memory. Although his teachings taught him to be tolerant of others and their shortcomings, it also took the time to teach about those they believed to be blasphemous women. Garret told them all he could remember from his teachings about this particular line of women. In the end he told them that throughout the centuries, men of power would seek these women out. It was believed they would bring good fortune and safety to any that could control them. But inevitably, the ending to any who'd tried to possess and control them usually ended badly.**

**It wasn't enough, they wanted to know if there was a possibility any of them could still exist. Garrets initial response was no. They'd been systematically wiped out. And even if they hadn't been eradicated long ago, the odds of one of them surviving the initial attacks was impossible. Still the Cylons grilled him for information. To his way of understanding, it seemed as if the Cylons believed one such woman could still exist.**

**For several more days the Cylons continued to question him, sometimes by just sitting at a table. At other times, he was strapped to a chair with electrodes attached to various parts of his body. If the Two or Four didn't think he was answering completely or truthfully, a shock would be sent thru his body. As time passed, it wasn't only confused fear that was his constant companion; soon pain was also almost always present.**

**After a particularly grueling session with a Two and Four, the Cylons moved away to have an aside conversation. When they came to a decision, they moved back next to Garret. **

**It was the Two that asked the next question. "What we want to know is if it's possible one of these women destroyed two of our Raiders? From all of our gathered data, two Raiders had been investigating an unusual phenomenon. They'd been sent out to report on an unusual energy cluster. They reported back that they were viewing a sphere of light surrounding what could only be an ejected pilot, but nothing else was in the area. When they moved in to gather more information and to destroy their target, they themselves were destroyed by a large energy burst."**

**Garret tried to absorb what they were not only telling him, but also asking him. He didn't have any information, regarding the Resurrection ship mission. He had no knowledge of Lee being ejected from the Blackbird. Also he had no knowledge of Tabitha's role in those events.**

**Again it was the Two that started to ask about who had been living in the hut outside of town, near the tree line. As soon as the Two mentioned the hut, Garret knew exactly who they were asking about and had a pretty good idea of why. He'd met Tabitha on New Caprica. He'd seen how she had helped all those who'd come to her for assistance. He had always believed she was a good woman. Now realizing who it was these Cylons were after, Garret resisted telling them anything about her.**

**For days Garret resisted telling them there was a possibility one of these women could have survived and that Tabitha may very well be the woman for which they sought. But the longer he remained in the detention center, the more he began to believe she was the source of their current situation. The more his mind began to break, the more he began to blame her for what was now happening to him. Hadn't his seminary teachers taught him that these women only masked their evilness by performing good deeds? Hadn't he been taught that harboring any of these women would bring about the Gods very own wrath? Wasn't that what was happening to him right now? **

**Eventually he told the Cylons all he knew of Tabitha. How she never attended any of the chapels here on New Caprica. How she was always gathering strange herbs and stones around her hut. How she seemed to have some strange ability to heal the injured. How it was said she wandered out into the woods to perform her strange kind of rituals. He told them everything he could think of to tell them. He answered their questions and speculated on anything he could think of, for days.**

**Finally the Cylons were satisfied he could give them no more information. Finally they released a very broken man.**

…

**So there sat Garret, on the catwalk above the hanger deck. While he was sitting there, he watched the flurry of activity swarm around four returning Raptors. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. As he watched, the medical staff set up their portable isolation tubes. One by one, the crews aboard the Raptors exited their ships into the tubes. As each ship was emptied, they moved out to what Garret knew would be a more permanent isolation area. Why they needed to be in isolation was unknown to him. But with his fragile mind he believed he knew the reason this was happening. **

**His broken mind quickly pulled disjoined information together. He noted that it had been several weeks since they'd encountered the Cylons. As bad as things were out among the Fleet, this was a relief. But Garret had recently heard about Tabitha in the Galactica's medical facilities. Seeing the crew moving out in their isolation tubes. Garret quickly added two and two and came up with thirteen. In his fractured mind what was happening with the Galactica's crew was all because they were harboring one of 'those' women.**

**With surprising stealth, Garret wound his way up to Life Station. In his mind he was doing the Fleet a Gods send favor. He was going to get rid of the reason the Gods were either angry with them or the reason the Gods chose to ignore their current plight. He was going to get rid of Tabitha.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Perhaps it was because the med staff was currently distracted by having so many being brought to the isolation area. Perhaps it was due to the exhaustion of the crew or the fact they were currently spread so thin. Perhaps it was Garrets stealthy approach. But for what ever reason, Garret managed to gain access to Life Station without ever being challenged. To Garrets way of thinking, it was a positive sign from the Gods; that he was indeed doing what they wanted. **

**Once inside, it took him only a moment to discern Tabitha's location, among all the curtained off cubicles. What he hadn't counted on was there being someone inside sitting with her. After only another moment, he decided the fact someone was sitting next to her was not going to stop him. He trusted in the Gods to understand what he was about to do. But he really wasn't concerned with Tabitha's visitor's wellbeing. As far as he could see, anything that happened to that blond woman was her own fault, for siding with an enemy of the Temples.**

**As silently as he could, he picked up a nearby bedpan. Without making a sound, he crept into the curtained off area and raised his newly acquired weapon. Just as the blond woman began to turn around he struck her head with force. He was relieved to see her drop instantly. He was even more relieved the twang from the bedpan or her hitting the floor didn't alert any of those who'd remained in the medical bay. As he saw it, it was merely another indication this was what the Gods wanted him to do.**

**Without giving the fallen woman anymore of his attention, he quickly approached the woman on the bed. What he saw made him pull up short. There, lying totally helpless, was the woman he'd come to destroy. But unlike the monster he assumed he'd see, all he saw was a broken woman. He was barely able to recognize her as the woman he'd known on the surface. In his hesitation, he was able to see the damage still evident on her tiny form. **

**Her face was still mottled with bruises, some still purple where as some were already beginning to show the signs of healing in their green or yellow color. The slight woman's splinted arms were draped atop the bed sheets. And she was also hooked up to several machines. It was obvious to him, she'd been near death. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she may still be standing at the edge - even without his intentions.**

**He gave himself a mental shake to banish the unwanted sympathy from his mind. Neither did he want to feel sympathy or his prickling conscious for what he was determined to do here. Were anyone to ask him, he'd have always said he was a good man, a faithful man. Even after the attacks, he still went to service at least once a week; sometimes more. He was devoted to the Gods and all he'd ever been taught in Temple. He told himself this was what the Gods wanted him to do. Hadn't that been what he'd been taught in the Seminary?**

**Not looking back at the woman beginning to stir on the floor, Garret neared the head of the bed. He gave himself one more mental shake, telling himself this was for the best - her very existence was a bane to the very Gods he himself was devoted to. He was now near enough to touch the unconscious woman.**

**He took a steadying breath and tried to decide how best to snuff out her fragile spark of life. It was this very thought that gave him the method to eliminate her. Snuff out. That was the very thought that had run thru his collapsing mind. Looking Tabitha over once again, he decided that would be the most humane way to bring her and the Fleet peace. He was by no means a cruel man. He didn't want her to suffer. It wasn't her fault she was what she was.**

**His course of action decided, Garret reached out for her exposed throat. Still he gave no thought to the blond woman on the ground, a woman he thought for sure was either already dead or at the very least deeply unconscious. With only the merest hesitation, Garret began to apply pressure to Tabitha's vulnerable throat.**

**The first thing to break thru to Garret's unstable mind was the sound one of the machines began to make. Looking over at it, he gathered the machine was signaling the lowering heartbeats it was supposed to register. The machine directly next to the heart monitor next caught Garret's attention. He didn't have the slightest clue what it was now signaling. All he knew is it had started out with relatively small valleys and ridges in a line. Now the lines being drawn on the screen gave the appearance of a very ragged, very large mountain range. Following the lead wires to where they were attached to Tabitha, Garret discovered they were attached to several places along her scalp. That's when it finally dawned on him what this machine must be monitoring. It was measuring her brainwave patterns. **

**As soon as Garret figured this out, his eyes flew to Tabitha's face. What he saw made the blood in his veins freeze. Although she had yet to move a single muscle, her eyes were now open. Garret felt trapped by her steady gaze. It wasn't that he detected any malice in her eyes, far from it. As a matter of fact all he saw in her eyes was pity. How was that possible? his spinning mind screamed. How could she feel pity for me, when I am the one in control? He didn't even realize his grip around her throat was loosening, until he noticed the heart monitor begin to show a strong steady beat once again. **

**Suddenly Garret was more frightened and confused than he'd been while being detained by the Cylons. Had the Gods stayed his hand? Or had this woman somehow forced him to stop? Neither scenario brought him any comfort. Depending on his years of teaching, years of being taught that anyone who worshiped without the benefit of the Temples had to be bad, Garret reacted. He no longer had any desire to, as he thought of it, to gently choke the life out of her … that would take far to long. With renewed conviction, he climbed atop of the bed and straddled her torso. This time he was determined to use his weight along with his hands to asphyxiate this woman.**

**tbc**


	60. pt 5: c5

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 5**

**Chapter 5**

**George had been working on some electrical panels not too far from Life Station, when he saw the medical staff scramble. Thinking it best to not only stay out of their way, but also being fully aware the Chief would not take too kindly of him neglecting his duties, he quickly decided not to investigate this new event. As per standard procedure, not hearing anything sound over the intercom, he continued to do his work. That was until he saw who was being brought back down the passage in an isolation tube. **

**He spotted Lee almost instantly among the flight crew being ushered to the isolation area. No longer caring about procedure or what the Chief would do or say, George followed the group. Due to him following at a safe distance, nobody even bothered to order him away. The medical staff and the contaminated crew had more to worry about than a curious onlooker. Besides, nobody wanted to risk riling this huge man, for fear he would break the containment barrier in an altercation. **

**But as George neared the hatch leading into the crews final destination, Ishtay finally came to her senses. There was no way she wanted to feel the brunt on Cottle's temper, upon realizing they'd allowed any non medical personnel into the area..**

"**Specialist. You cannot come in. …George, you are going to need to wait outside. Major Cottle's orders." Ishtay hoped that by throwing in the Doctor's rank it would be enough to stay man. She truly hoped so. There were only two marines present. **

**Somehow she didn't think that would be enough if this man was really of the mind to gain access. Coming to know this monstrously huge man over the past several weeks, him coming in to sit with Tabitha for hours on end, Ishtay had finally gotten over her initial fear of the mans size. Observing his devoted care and tender manor had a way of doing that. She certainly didn't want him to get shot. As far as she could tell that would be the only way the two marines would be able to subdue him, if he refused to back down.**

**George came to a halt just outside the hatchway. "Lass, what be happening to Major Adama and the rest 'o them?"**

**Istay was just relieved George stopped. Thinking it best for everyone, she filled him in on what little information she had. She certainly didn't want him to change his mind about remaining outside. Besides, maybe if he understood the possibility of contagion, he'd be less likely to force the issue.**

**After listening to the woman's brief account of what was happening, George took a deep breath and gave her a weary nod. This was not good, George thought to himself. It would have been bad enough if it had just been the others he saw in the room. But no, the Lassie's man had to be in there too. Offering up a quick prayer to the Gods, George turned on his heel and headed to Life Station.**

**Much like Kara, George believed the wee lass could feel the presence of those who loved her, when they were near. What George didn't know was how close they really needed to be, for her to feel the connection. To George's way of thinking, the isolation area wasn't far enough from where she now lay. If he wasn't mistaken, the wall behind her bed connected to the backside of the containment chamber. **

**George's mind was racing as he made his way thru the passage. Tabitha had yet to wake after her ordeal on the Pegasus. To be honest, she hadn't even healed very much as of yet. Sure some of her bruises had slowly begun to fade. But the vast majority of them were still a livid purple. George had no idea how she would handle this new situation with Lee.**

**George had overhead Cottle giving a verbal report to the Admiral just a couple of days ago. It wasn't encouraging, to say the least. As he made his way around to the entrance of Life Station, he recalled the brief conversation.**

…**..**

"**So how's our girl doing today Sherman?" Adama asked.**

"**humph" was Cottle's opening response. There was a pause. George assumed the Admiral must have given the cranky doctor some kind of look, because he finally began to answer the question.**

"**Well Bill, that's just it. Aside from her initial improvement, slight as it may have been, there still doesn't seem to be any change." **

"**What do you mean there hasn't been any change." came Adama's confused response.**

**His own frustration beginning to show in his voice, Cottle answered his question. "What I mean is, she's not getting better. Aside from the readouts telling us she has a strong heart and her lungs are functioning at a normal capacity, she's still deep in the woods. I can't even be sure why she's still unconscious. Sure in the first week, I didn't question it. I assumed it was her body's way of dealing with all the pain and damage. But now … I'm not so sure. Her most recent scans indicate her bones have not begun to knit back together. Plus she is still covered in bruises from head to toe. Most of them have yet begun to fade." **

"**Why hasn't she begun to heal? She's been in here for weeks now. You told us her surgery was a success. You set all her bones and patched her all up. So what's the hold up?" Adama was barely able to conceal his own fear at hearing the doctor's report.**

"**That's just it." Cottle's frustration and perhaps his own worry beginning to get the better of him. "I don't know! It's not as if I expected her to be 100% by now, but the fact she's barely showing any kind of improvement has me baffled. The only thing I can figure is …she's given up." At seeing Adama's brows all but disappear into his hairline, he was quick to continue. **

"**Rest assured, Bill. Her heart is beating strong. Her body is not giving up. She's a fighter." Looking down at the ground he added. "even if she may not want to fight any longer."**

**Even though Cottle said the last softly and facing the ground, Adama heard it all the same. "Why wouldn't she want to fight any longer, Sherman? … Yes, I get the fact that these are not the best of times, but…."**

**Cottle knew he had to say aloud his theory. He just wasn't all that comfortable doing so. True he was sure Bill already knew all the details of Tabitha's injuries, but he had always held true to confidentiality.**

"**Bill, not only was she severely injured. … She lost her child. Gods only know how that must be affecting her. We know she has strong brainwave activity. She's still in there, … somewhere. As a matter of fact, depending on who sits with her, the stronger the patterns become." Cottle managed to get out.**

**For Bill's part, he stood momentarily frozen. He'd forgotten about the baby. Sure it had initially disappointed him. It had even hurt in the very beginning. But he'd only heard about it after it was already gone. He was practical if nothing else. He had told himself, that not knowing of it's existence beforehand gave him no right to suffer it's loss. But what if she'd known before it was gone? Could that be the source for her refusal to fight?**

"**Doc. How far along was she? Was she far enough along to have known?" Bill finally asked.**

**Cottle hesitated for only a heartbeat, before answering. "She was right at four months. More than far enough along to have known."**

"**Thank you Doc. Keep me posted." Adama managed to get out past the lump in his throat. Then he turned and made a hasty exit.**

…**...**

**The whole conversation took only a minute to replay in George's mind, as he quickly made his way to the Life Station's entrance. As far as he was concerned, the little lady had enough burden on her heart. She didn't need the added stress of 'her Apollo' being in trouble. No, he thought, what she needs is harmony around her. No discord - no worry - and certainly no danger.**

**Well that's what he was thinking just before he parted the curtains to Tabitha's cubicle.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The sight before George's eyes drew him up short. For a moment he stood frozen at the curtained entrance, staring at the sight in front of him. There on the floor lay Kara, only now beginning to stir. She had a large bruise already forming near her temple. The sight on the bed, where he'd expected - hoped to see Tabitha slumbering peacefully, was a sight he couldn't quite believe. A man was straddling his tiny charge's chest, while trying to choke the little bit of life she had left out of her!**

**Finally breaking himself out of his stunned shock, George closed the distance between the entrance to her cubicle and her bed as if the very hounds of hell were on his heels. With no real conscious thought, George lashed out at Tabitha's foolish attacker with his beefy arm. The man went flying across the room to land with a solid thud against the bulkhead. George didn't even give the fallen man another thought. He quickly began to see to Tabitha, praying all the while that the mad man had not succeeded in his lethal intent.**

**Little did George know that as soon as the man crashed against the wall, Kara herself was upon the man. He had no realization that the strong woman had even regained her wits or footing. He wasn't aware of the sickening sound of fist meeting tearing flesh and breaking bone, as Kara poured all her fear, frustration and hatred into the man who'd just brained her with a bedpan and had obviously just tried to kill her friend. George's only concern at the moment was to ensure the man had not succeeded. **

**As George looked Tabby over, he had the presence of mind to call for a nurse. He should have realized that wouldn't have been necessary, with all the commotion coming from the room. But in his current state of mind, he couldn't hear anything but the now steady beeping from the monitors hooked to Tabby. Another thing he noticed was that Tabby's eyes were open for the first time in weeks. Although they looked dull and almost lifeless, they were indeed open.**

**Noting this new change, George felt a brief moment of relief. But when she refused to look in his direction, his relief began to plummet. He didn't know what kind of new damage she'd just sustained. The new pain in her throat would have been bad enough. But the weight that man had applied to her already broken ribs must have been excruciating. But Tabitha made not a single sound. Instead she stared into nothingness. **

**When the two marines that were supposed to have been stationed outside of Life Station's hatch returned from the isolation area, they also heard the commotion happening inside. When they rushed in to investigate, they saw Starbuck beating a man senseless, against the wall. In her unhinged rage, it took them both to pull her off the fallen man. Looking back at her opponent, the marines realized the man was far beyond any resistance. From the look of him, he'd be lucky to survive the night, from the beating he'd just received. As they looked about the room, trying to figure out what was happening, it suddenly became clear to them both. **

**George was cooing over Tabitha, trying to reassure her everything was going to be alright now. The mad man couldn't hurt her any longer. Starbuck was still bucking to get in a few more licks on the knocked out man on the floor. Both marines could already see new bruises form over the old ones on the tiny woman's neck. They had the distinct look of handprints. It was clear to both marines, that the unconscious man on the floor had been trying to choke Tabitha to death. Why they had no idea, but that wasn't their department. **

"**Captain! Sir! You need to settle down. We've got it from here. He's not going anywhere, Sir." one of the marines said in a loud voice right in Starbuck's ear.**

"**Sir, please! You need to settle down. We don't want to hurt you." The other marine said in a firm but more moderate tone. After only a couple more lashed with her leg, in an attempt to kick the downed man, Starbuck finally came to her senses.**

**When they let her go, she immediately went to the foot of Tabitha's bed. She too wanted to reassure herself that Tabitha was going to be alright, but she had the presence of mind to stay out of the nurses way. George was another matter. The nurse couldn't seem to get thru to him. It wasn't until Starbuck put her hand on his shoulder, that he even acknowledged anyone else's presence. When Starbuck indicated with her head and gentle pressure that George needed to move out of the way, he finally moved like a man sleepwalking.**

**It was now up to the marines to remove the man from the room and the nurses to look after Tabby. Both moved out of the room, but didn't go very far. Both decided to wait outside in the passage. They wanted to be near if there was any new news. Also they wanted to be close just incase there was another madman, bent on killing the defenseless woman who laid inside.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The Admiral was still listening to Cottle's report, from the isolation chamber, when his comms panel squawked. Looking over at the panel, he noticed it was from Life Station. His first thought was that was odd, since he was already speaking with Cottle. His second thought was - who was currently residing in Life Station, that would warrant a call to him before Cottle. Only one name came to mind. Cutting Cottle off, saying he'd get right back to him, Adama switched over to the other line.**

**It was one of the marines. Quickly he filled in his commanding officer as to what had just happening in Life Station. The marine was quick to add that Tabitha seemed to be stable. The perpetrator was now in custody and being treated by the medical staff as they spoke.**

**The Admiral thanked his marine for the update. It was common knowledge that he wanted to be informed of any new information regarding Tabitha's condition. Learning that she'd just been attacked, while on his ship no less, was not a comforting thought. But the upside of the situation was being informed that she'd finally woke up for the first time in weeks.**

**As much as he may have wanted to drop everything and head down to check in on her, he knew he didn't have that luxury. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he marshaled his spinning thoughts. Tabitha was awake, but had just been attacked. Lee and several others of his crew were now in the isolation chamber. He now had several infected Cylons aboard his vessel. He was also still reeling with the knowledge that Baltar was not only alive, but was now on a Cylon Basestar. As if Baltar being alive were not bad enough in it's own right, Bill was now also aware the mad man was apparently helping the Cylons find Earth!**

**No he simply couldn't drop everything and check in with Tabitha. There was simply too much happening at this very moment. With a resigned sigh, he patched himself thru to Cottle once more. After a brief conversation, he contacted Dee to get patched thru to Colonial One on a scrambled line. He needed to inform Roslin that Baltar was alive and well. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation. He could just imagine her reaction when she learned Baltar was now helping the Cylons.**

**Frak but he was beginning to feel his age, he thought with another weary sigh.**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**In the days that followed, George found himself next to Tabitha whenever he could. The only time he couldn't be found by her side was the time he spent on shift or if she had another visitor. He was terrified some other loony would be able to find their way into Life Station and get to her. The Admiral posting two additional guards at the entrance did nothing to comfort George. **

**Spending so much time next to the woman he felt was his charge, he was able to observe some disturbing things about the woman herself. True, he didn't expect her to be up and doing a Geminon jig. But still her demeanor seemed off. After some time he finally was able to pry out of her what was keeping her so low.**

**Aside from the pain of loosing her child, she felt tremendous guilt for the same. She also was sure Lee blamed her for that transgression. Trying to explain to her that he couldn't come to Life Station, due to first being in isolation and then planning a mission to use same said bio agent, only seemed to get thru to the logical part of her mind. However it did nothing to assure her overwhelmed emotions, in her current state. **

**George was sure that was partly due to the fact Cottle was insisting on pumping her full of pain meds, regardless of her wishes. Perhaps they were partly to blame for her not waking up any earlier. Cottle had insisted that with all her sustained injuries, there was no way he was going to allow her to suffer thru all that pain. Both George and Lee had already tried to take her to the Observation Lounge, but Cottle had caught them both. The Doc insisted that in her current condition, she could not be moved. That her going to do her so called star bath would have to wait until she could at least sit in a wheelchair. Begrudgingly both men conceded to the doctors wisdom.**

**After some time George learned another startling fact. Tabitha, with her drug filled mind had inadvertently told him that she had been with her Patrons. When George needled her for an explanation, she told him she'd been floating in the worlds in between. That she'd somehow, perhaps due to what she'd done on the Pegasus, grown even closer to them. **

**She eventually confessed to George, that she was afraid. Afraid that Lee could never forgive her for killing their child. She didn't think it was important that that was never her intention. True she'd already told herself that she'd been willing to sacrifice her own blood, her own life. But she'd never realized she had offered up her own unborn child. If that wasn't enough to keep her spirits plummeting upon the rocky valley floor, her other fear was.**

**She was truly afraid Lee would only see the part of her that was a freak, the monster. She was sure that after what she'd done on the Pegasus, Lee would only look at her with fear and disgust. Sure she learned of all the time he'd spent here, next to her. But with her drug filled mind, the only reason she could come up with was he felt obligated. George tried to dissuade her from this erroneous thought, but once again he was only able to reach the logical part of her mind. For some reason, perhaps the pain of her loss or the physical pain she was now having to endure, or even due to the drugs Cottle kept insisting she take - whatever the reason, he was unable to reach her emotions and instincts.**

**George was at a total loss. All he could think to do was remain by her side. Show her that at least she could still count on him. He was concerned even further when Karl came to visit. Tabitha went thru all the motions of engaging with her adoptive brother, but George could still see the underlying fear in her eyes. When Kara came, he was relieved to note the same fear seemed to disappear in her presence. Thank the Gods for small mercies, George thought to himself. Lee had yet to be allowed to make an appearance. Although Cottle finally said they were not contagious, he didn't want to chance anything that lethal near his patient.**

**tbc**


	61. pt 5: c6

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 5**

**Chapter 6**

**Two days after Lee's plan to systematically exterminate all Cylons from existence had gone up in smoke, Cottle finally allowed him to come sit with Tabitha. It had only been a single week since he'd boarded that dying Basestar, but to him it felt like at least a month. He was exhausted. The initial stress of not knowing if he and the others, that had boarded the Basestar, would suffer the same fate as the Cylons had been daunting. Then the planning to expose the Cylon Fleet to the same disease, only to have it fail, didn't allow for much rack time. Of course being in the cockpit of his Viper, while they were baiting the Cylon Fleet was no picnic either. To put it bluntly, Lee had had next to no sleep for the past week and it showed.**

**So far the only two bright spots in his week were first hearing that Abby had finally woken up for the first time. The second was finally being able to actually see her with his own eyes and reassure himself she was going to be alright. **

**He'd been informed of the attack that happened just after he and his group had been placed into isolation. He was glad to find out that his father had placed additional guards outside of Life Station. But what gave him the most relief, was knowing that there was now always someone there with her; usually George. What person in their right mind would try to go thru that man? Of course Lee knew that the man who'd tried to kill her wasn't in his right mind at all. But still George's presence was reassuring.**

**When Lee entered her cubicle, he saw George sitting off to the side. When George made to leave, Lee indicated to the large man he was welcome to stay. As far as Lee could tell, Tabby was sleeping soundly. He really didn't think there was any reason for privacy at the moment. If she woke up, maybe he would signal George to leave. But as it stood right now, he couldn't see any reason for it. He knew George was every bit as concerned for her wellbeing as he himself was.**

**After taking a seat in the other remaining chair, he unconsciously reached out to take her fingertips in his hand. Looking her over, he was greatly concerned to see she had done very little healing in the week he was denied seeing her. Looking at George, the two men shared the same thought. Why?**

…**.**

**Lee had no idea how long he'd been there next to Abby. At some point he'd fallen asleep, with his head next to her hip. What startled him awake was hearing a startled shriek from the duty nurse. Looking up confused, he quickly took in the situation in front of him. **

**The nurse was desperately trying to wrench her arm out of Abby's vice like grip, while trying not to drop the syringe from the other. After her first few attempts to yank her wrist free, she dropped the syringe onto the bed and started to use both hands, in an attempt to free herself. Lee could already see bruising begin to form on the startled nurse's wrist.**

**At virtually the same instant, both Lee and George began to talk at once.**

"**Lassie, ye need ta be letting the woman go!"**

"**Abby! Let go, before you hurt yourself!"**

**Finally the nurse broke Tabitha hold. She fled the cubicle, holding onto her injured wrist. **

**Cottle had heard the commotion and seen nurse Richards dart thru the curtain. Figuring since she was mobile he'd check on her later, he stormed thru Tabitha's curtain.**

**Cottle thundered. "You two. I've already told you you're not to interfere with my staff. Do I need to bar you both from entering into my domain?" he roared.**

**Both men only looked away from Tabby for an instant. But it was long enough for Cottle to realize they were as confused as he was at the moment. "What the Hell is going on in here?" the doctor demanded. He wasn't really surprised he received no response. He decided he'd have to gather his own answers. Looking between the two men on either side of his patient, he made the quick decision to push the large man out of his way. To his surprising way of thinking, it would be easier to move that mountain of a man, than to get Apollo to move. He was right too. With very little effort, he managed to move up along side of Tabitha.**

**Again he wasn't very surprised when he received no response from any of the three. Taking a quick look at her readouts, he then moved to take her vitals. What did surprise him was her flinching at his touch. This was something all together new. When she shied away from him, the blankets covering her shifted. This was how Cottle noticed the syringe lying atop the covers. He quickly picked it up and noticed it was still full. Without thinking, or perhaps assuming she flinched due to pain, he moved to inject it into her IV. **

**Much the same as she had done to the duty nurse, she clamped onto his wrist with the speed of a rattlesnake and the force of a vice.**

"**NO!" she cried. While at the same time she wrenched her other hand out of Lee's tight hold. As soon as her other hand was free, she ripped the IV catheter from the hand gripping Cottle. All three men were stunned by her quick actions and were unable to prevent her from tearing out or off all the other leads attached to her.**

**Cottle was the first to regain his motor of speech. "Tabitha. Stop!" a command she fully ignored until she had freed herself of the last remaining lead.**

"**What's wrong with you?" He demanded. "You've managed to tear these openings enough to demand stitches! Plus we are going to have to reinsert them all. You need to take your pain medication too often for us to find a vein each and every time!"**

"**NO! NO MORE!" she fairly growled up at him. Finally she release her brutal hold on his wrist and seemed to deflate before all of their eyes. "I can't take any more of the pain."**

"**Exactly. You're in pain. That's what this needle is for. It's to ease the pain." Cottle said with his patent exasperation.**

"**Please. I can't keep drifting in between. I can't. All I see now is the abyss. I'm loosing my grip and I'm going to fall in." This she said while looking directly at George. She'd yet to look in Lee's direction.**

**George was starting to understand. The Abyss was not a place anyone wanted to go. His grandmother had told him of the Abyss. There was pain there. Was that the pain she was referring too? **

**It was Lee who spoke up first though. "Doc. Perhaps we should try to ease up on her pain medication. She clearly does not want to take it." **

**Cottle could see he was not going to be getting anywhere fast. With a frustrated sigh, he stomped out of the cubicle. He headed back to his office, but had the forethought to pick up an ice pack first. For the life of him, he couldn't understand what had just happened. That was the first time Tabitha had been so active and alert since she'd been brought here weeks ago. That she was still in pain was obvious. So why didn't she want the meds? Thinking back over what he'd just seen and heard, he had to admit this was the first time he'd ever seen her act in this peculiar manor. Realizing he may never understand, he proceeded to ice down his wrist and gather the needed equipment to stitch her up.**

**Meanwhile the two men still beside Tabitha stared at her in confusion. **

"**Abby what was that all about?" Lee demanded.**

**For her part, she still refused to look at him. Instead she looked at the torn flesh on her hands and arms, from where she'd snatched the lead catheters out. She focused on them completely. Then before both Lee's and George's eyes, the tears began to heal. As soon as this was done, both men watched Tabby's body go limp. Looking at her, they realized exactly what she'd just done. They also realized how much energy it had taken from her to do this. Was this why she had so aggressively refused any more medication? Was it the medication itself that was keeping her from getting any better? It was as if that same thought entered both men's consciousness at the same moment. Looking across the now sleeping woman, at each other, both men nodded in their singular understanding. When Cottle re-entered the cubicle, with an array of items, both men did their best to hide their knowing smiles at his sputtering reaction.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Things were hectic as usual for the Admiral. Roslin hadn't taken the news of Baltar's survival at all well. Her reaction to discovering he was now helping the Cylons locate earth was even worse. To be sure, Adama had no idea the woman could actually screech like that! He was finally able to calm her down but only after he had handed her a tall glass of bourbon. Even though his personal stock was beginning to run precariously low, he felt the sacrifice was well worth it. Eventually she was able to think rationally once again. Soon the two of them were arms deep in maps and Guias's old journals. Realizing they'd never be able to make heads or tails of the journals, they eventually called in Lt. Geita. **

**It was proving to be a very tiring and trying ordeal to go thru all of Guias's ramblings. But in the end, Felix was able to give them both some form of reassurance. He explained to both his Admiral and President, that Baltar had only managed to decipher the map they'd garnered from Kobal to the Lion's Head beacon. Without his notes and correlating maps, he would be leading the Cylon's virtually blind. **

**When Roslin asked Felix if Baltar would be able to lead the Cylons to the next marker, by using any star map the Cylons provided. Felix was quick to point out that all the Drs. information was here on the Galactica. There could be no way he could manage to further the Cylons efforts to find Earth. It would take a miricle, an act of the Gods, for Guias to be able to give them their next heading.**

**Thus reassured, the Admiral dismissed Geita back to his CIC post. Now that the situation no longer seemed so dire, Bill and Laura found themselves in more relaxed conversation. **

"**Bill? Lately I've been going stir crazy on Colonial One. I was wondering if you'd be opposed to me spending some time here on the Galactica?"**

"**Of course. You are welcome here any time you'd like." Bill responded. But his face was filled with curiosity.**

"**Good. … Uh. Also, I was wondering if you'd mind me spending time in your gym. I am positively desperate for some exercise."**

**Again Bill responded with, "Of course. … but I have to warn you - even on the best days, the gym smells like feet." he said with a grin.**

**Both shared a laugh and then it was time for her to head back to her ship.**

**oooooooooooooooo**

**Three days after Tabby had refused any more medication, Starbuck and Kat witnessed an unusual sight. They were on a routine ****CAP when theyt spotted the three Raiders on the far side of the Fleet. What seemed so unusual was the fact that two of the Raiders were firing at the third. Since the two Raiders were attacking the third, they didn't seem to notice as Starbuck and Kat approached from their rear. In no time at all they destroyed the attacking Cylon vessels. It was only after doing so that the third Raider began to hail the Galactica. **

"**Galactica… this is Bulldog. Do you read? This is Bulldog." the message was repeated over and over from the remaining Cylon Raider.**

**After Starbuck had lined herself up for the killing shot, she received orders directly from Adama to not fire upon the Cylon vessel. She was ordered to escort the last remaining Raider into the hanger under aggressive guard. She was also ordered to shoot the vessel down, if it showed any sign of aggression.**

"**Wilco, Galactica, Starbuck out."**

…**.**

**After escorting the Raider onto the Galactica, she quickly deplaned without even signing her required paperwork. She wanted to be there when the Raiders' hatch was opened. All the same, a breathless Cally managed to keep pace with the pilot, to get the post-flight paperwork signed.**

**With numerous people standing around with rapt curiosity, several armed marines in the mix, the Raiders' hatch finally opened. They all watched as something or someone was expelled from the machine, as if it was giving birth. Not a single person made a sound as they waited for whoever or whatever to struggle to their feet.**

"**Sir? Is that really you Sir?" Asked the large black man. He didn't even seem to notice all the barrels pointed in his direction. All he seemed to see was Adama.**

**As the Admiral began to step closer, he said "Yes Bulldog, it's really me."**

"**I knew I could find you. I just knew it, Sir." the man said with his voice filled with relief and not a little awe.**

"**Bulldog, I'm going to have you go and get checked out by our doctor. When you're thru, you can give me your report." Adama said. Though something in his voice sounded slightly off. For sure he was pleased to see this man, but there was something else going on. **

**With great relief, the large man followed the medical staff and didn't even seem to notice the armed escort. All he could think about was that he'd really made it. He'd escaped and really made it back to his Commanding officer. Nothing as far as he was concerned could dampen his spirits any longer.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	62. pt5: c7

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 5**

**Chapter 7**

**As soon as the man called Bulldog was escorted by a marine detail to Life Station; Kara wanted to check out the toy he'd flown in on. Approaching the newly acquired Cylon Raider, she reached out to stroke it's wing. As she neared, what she thought of as it's head, Chief Tyrol cleared his throat.**

"**Sir. We need to do a complete run down on this new bird, before I can allow you any access."**

**When Kara gave him a confused look, he continued. "Sir. I need to make sure it's not still capable of moving on it's own. We also need to find out if it's capable of sending any transmissions back to the Cylon Fleet."**

**After only a short pause, Kara responded. "Of course. Carry on Chief." Kara could completely understand why the Chief was taking precautions. But her own excitement about the possibility that she may be able to fly this baby was almost overwhelming. Not wanting anyone to witness her disappointment, she turned to leave the hanger deck. But before she made it 10 feet, she abruptly turned.**

"**Hey Chief. Let me know if you find anything. … Also, if you need a hand…. I'm due for some down time." Hearing the Chief's acknowledgement, she quickly exited the bay. If she hadn't left right then, she was sure it would have taken several people to pry her away from their newly acquired Raider.**

**Ooooooooooooo**

**Bill knocked on Tigh's hatch. Not hearing any response, but knowing his friend had to be inside, he entered. Tigh was exactly where Bill expected him to be, well in his cups and lying on his bed. As he drew closer he could hear the words Saul was saying under his breath, while he moved his hand back and forth in front of his face.**

"**Now I see it. … now I don't. … Now I see it, … now I don't."**

**With more force in his tone than he'd intended, Bill caught his attention. "SAUL"**

**The Colonel didn't even flinch at his friends tone. He simply rolled his head on his pillow to look at the man standing next to his table. "So what brings you here, Old Man?" was all Tigh said in response.**

**Bill's stance was uncharacteristically fidgety and he needed to clear his throat before responding. "I was curious if you were aware of what's been brewing out amid the Fleet." Bill decided to start off this conversation, even though it was one he himself wanted to have, in a defensive posture.**

"**To which new tidbit are you referring to, Bill?" Seeing that his best friend of years was not about to clarify, he decided to sit up and have a really good look at him. From Bill's posture, it was clear he was a lot more tense than normal. What ever normal was, these days. **

**After a lengthy pause, one neither man wanted to fill, Saul decided to ask a question of his own. "Are you referring to that unhinged lunatic that managed to sneak all the way up into Life Station? Then once he got in there, nearly managed to kill one of those misfits you refer to as your children? Or are you referring to how that same little misfit nearly broke not only one of our nurses wrists but also Cottles. … Or perhaps you are referring to the fact you allowed a Cylon Raider to dock in our hanger bay?"**

**Bill had to admit he was surprised Saul was so well informed. He was well aware the man didn't ever leave his quarters. As a way to be sure he didn't actually starve to death in here, all by himself; Bill made sure there were three meals delivered here once a day. From the verbal reports he'd received, he knew that at least Tigh was eating properly. But how did he have such accurate and current information?**

**Bill decided to start off at the beginning of his query. After all, it was everything that Saul had just listed out that Bill needed to talk about. Clearing his throat and looking around the room, he decided he needed to sit. Taking a seat at Saul's table, so not to crowd the man on the bed, Bill cleared his throat once again.**

"**Ahem, Well actually I'm here about all of the above." Bill said pensively.**

**The two men began with the lunatic, as Saul characterized the man, who'd managed to evade detection as he snuck his way into Life Station. They talked about what should be done with him, once Cottle said he could be released from Life Station. Saul had to admit he was impressed with the damage Starbuck had managed to inflict on the bastard.**

**When Tigh asked about Tabitha's recovery, Adama knew his friends unflattering remarks about her being one of his 'misfit children' was all for show. From the tone of Saul's voice, it was clear the man was still greatly concerned. He too had seen how bad a shape she'd been in after the rescue of New Caprica. In an unguarded moment, well before the two men's relationship had run up against a brick wall and Adama had needed to order his friend to remain in his quarters until he pulled himself back together, Bill had informed Saul of Tabitha's miscarriage. The two men had shared the pain of that discovery together, in their own individual ways. Bill refusing to allow anyone to see how badly it had effected him and Saul ended up getting stone cold drunk.**

**On the topic of Tabitha's so called attack on one of the Galactica's nurses and Cottle. Bill informed Tigh the event was surely over embellished. Tabitha didn't attack anyone. She merely took hold of both of them, individually Bill was sure to note, as they tried to inject her with more pain meds. She had told Cottle she didn't want any, but they both knew how stubborn Cottle could be. So when they were going to inject her, regardless of her wishes, she reacted. Though Bill did have to admit he was surprised she'd been able to cause as much damage as she did to both of their wrists.**

**When Bill described the event to his friend, Saul couldn't suppress a chuckle. The visual of that tiny lady, laying broken on her back having the strength to do what she did was encouraging. Bill also informed Saul that since she'd been off any and all meds the past three days, she was beginning to recover quite quickly. **

"**Well hell, that's a relief." breathed Tigh.**

"**Yes and no." Adama stated as his brow creased.**

"**What do you mean by that? It has to be good that she's finally beginning to recover. I know as well as you that that little lady had been in dire straights for weeks. I was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to mend. So what could possibly be wrong with the fact that she finally is?" Tigh wanted to know.**

**Bill pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a habit he'd acquired years ago, when he was trying to deal with stress. It was almost like a way to reboot his thinking process. As he did this, Saul looked on with curiosity that was slowly beginning to turn into worry. The longer Bill's pause, the faster that worry began to morph into dread. There was obviously something going on that he wasn't aware of. Glancing at the bottle on his desk, he restrained the urge to lunge for it and take a long drink.**

**Finally Bill seemed to put his thoughts into some semblance of an order. "It's how fast she's healing now, that seems to be the problem. Word of her progress is spreading throughout the ship. While most seem to either have no opinion at all or are pleased with her progress; there are those that seem to be growing extremely nervous." Bill finished sounding extremely frustrated.**

"**Nervous? Why would her recovery be making anyone nervous? She's been in this Fleet for quite some time. She's never done anything to anyone, to make people nervous." Saul said defensively.**

**Bill could only smile and shake his head at his friend's loyalty. As much as Saul could never be mistaken for a people person or even possessing any diplomacy, Saul had accepted Tabitha almost from the start. Bill was well aware Saul had done so out of friendship for himself. Since he himself accepted and loved Tabitha, Saul had accepted her as one of their own. **

"**Saul, as much as we may care for her, I've never been blind to her … uniqueness. True she usually has a calming effect on those in her direct proximity, but she's always been a … little different." **

**Seeing Saul about to launch into a defense, Bill was quick to add. "It's true Saul. Look at the way she can fight. She can best every marine we have, one on one, in hand to hand combat. Add to that her odd way with people she treats in Life Station. Or the way she refers to 'the life force'. Or even the way she deals with the every day. The list goes on and on. People have noticed."**

"**But Bill, you know Cottle says she's one of the best he's ever seen in sick bay. Hell there were people lining up to use her services down on the surface and you know it. That's why you begrudgingly allowed her to go down there. Remember?." Saul was still being defensive.**

"**I know. But that's just it. People seemed to always know she was different, but they were willing to use her skills to their advantage. Now … after everything that's happened … after she … she wasn't getting any better for weeks. Now in the past three days her bruises have all but disappeared. As a matter of fact, Cottle says he if she continues to make such steady progress, he's going to discharge her from sick bay in another few days."**

"**That's good isn't it? I mean she's going to be alright. That should make people happy." Saul was getting more confused by the moment. Bill had just said Tabitha should be well enough to leave Life Station in a few more days. True she'd not be fully recovered, but at least she'd be out where she could be closer to those she knew.**

"**I don't know if we can keep her safe once she leaves Life Station. I've increased the guard detail there, ever since the incident. But if she's out amongst the crew? … I'm not even sure where the threat is going to come from, Saul. How am I to keep her safe? My Gods, she was ATTACKED ON MY SHIP!"**

**Finally Saul was beginning to understand. Bill was finally, after all these years, acting like an overprotective father. If it wasn't so serious, he'd have laughed. But it was serious. She had been attacked on Bill's watch. There were also many people who thought of Tabitha as different. And in times like these, being different could be dangerous. Now much like Bill, he too was starting to feel his chest tingle. But he didn't want to feel anything anymore. Not after what had happened to Ellen. He was trying desperately to eliminate any semblance of emotions. That's why he'd stayed in a semi drunk state since he'd closeted himself in his quarters. He was well aware he wasn't a good enough man to care about anyone ever again. But he could almost smell the fear coming off his friend.**

"**When Cottle releases her, where is she going to stay? Are you going to put her in the Senior Pilot's quarters again?" he asked.**

"**I'm not sure. She'd been living in Lee's quarters almost since the beginning of the occupation. Part of me would feel better if she was constantly surrounded by our pilots, but perhaps she'd be better off if I put her and Lee into more private quarters. That way she'd be able to rest better, until she's fully recovered. Also it would be easier to place guards near her hatch. … I'm just not sure." he said uncharacteristically undecided.**

"**Humph. I'd say the decision isn't really yours to make, but I know better. Perhaps, Gods I can't believe I'm really saying this. But perhaps this is something you should discuss with Lee." Saul said as if there was a bitter taste in his mouth. He'd never quite got over the fact that that pup had held a gun to his head.**

**Bill simply nodded in response.**

**After a long pause, Tigh's curiosity finally got the best of him. " So you going to tell me why there is a Cylon Raider in our hanger bay or aren't you?"**

**Bill heaved a huge sigh and began to explain the events leading up to the Raider being brought aboard. After telling Saul who exactly was on that vessel, Tigh wanted to know if Bill was going to tell Bulldog why he was left for the Cylons to capture. Their conversation was very short lived after that, as tempers began to ignite. Finally Bill decided it would be best for both their sakes if he left. **

**Looking as if the weight of the worlds was placed squarely upon his shoulders, and perhaps it really was, Bill left the Colonel's quarters feeling no better than when he'd entered. **

**Once the Admiral had closed the hatch, Saul moved to his desk and retrieved the bottle that had been calling to him from nearly the beginning of their conversation. After taking a couple deep gulps of the fiery liquid, he settled back on his bed.**

**Once again he began to repeat the same game he'd been doing when Bill had arrived. Moving his extended hand off to the side of his head, he began to move it closer to his face.**

"**Now I see it … now I don't. Now I see it …now I don't"**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**Bill shouldn't have been surprised when Lee came to his quarters a couple hours after he'd left Tigh. Noticing that Lee looked extremely tense on top of looking exhausted, Bill motioned his son over to his sitting area.**

"**Major?" Bill started their conversation. **

"**Admiral." Lee responded, but seemed to be struggling with exactly what he wanted to say.**

**Quickly deducing this had nothing to do with his military duties but a more personal nature, Bill tried to set his over wound son at ease. "What's on your mind, Son."**

"**Um… right. Uh, the plants that Abby had on the Pegasus - the ones I had offloaded onto other vessels in the Fleet - are now all in the Galactica's Observation Lounge. Also the majority of her things have been returned to the Galactica." Lee said while fidgeting on the stuffed chair he was seated on.**

"**That's good. I'm sure she'll be happy to see her things once Cottle's released her." Bill responded.**

"**Yes, that's what I was figuring." Lee said**

**Bill was well aware of his son's habit of, as Starbuck called it, over thinking. Figuring he was going to have to move this along, he said. "Cottle says he's going to release her in a few days."**

"**I just came from seeing him. He says he's going to release her the day after tomorrow. But if Abby has her way, she'll find a way to escape sick bay by tonight. She says she's going stir crazy in there." At the last Lee actually couldn't hid his grin.**

"**Well then, we'd best be sure we let her know where her belongings are then, shouldn't we." Bill said with a grin of his own, though his was a bit more strained than Lee's.**

"**Yes about that. I squeezed them into the CAGs quarters, for now." Lee said. At seeing his father's raised brow, he continued. "I know I've been bunking in with the Senior Pilots, but the CAG has always had the option of staying in private quarters."**

"**I'm well aware of regulations, Lee." his father said in a dismissive tone.**

"**Well, I'm not sure if Abby will be able to get the rest she needs to fully recover in the bunkroom. And we both know how cramped the CAGs quarters are. There is barely enough room for one person, let alone two." Lee continued.**

**Bill was well aware where this was going. He himself had been thinking along the same lines ever since Cottle had assured him Tabitha was going to recover. Already several members of his crew were now being given what could only be called 'family accommodations'. To his way of thinking, even though his son had yet to make his relationship to Tabitha official, they too deserved the same privilege. Following directly on that thought was the question as to why his son had yet to do the honorable thing and marry that woman.**

"**Lee, I've already made arrangements for the two of you to have your own quarters. I think it would be a good idea to have all your things brought there BEFORE she makes good her escape." Bill said with a true grin of his own. Bill was glad to see his son's answering grin. But the tension still didn't seem to leave his son. Thinking Lee had heard some of the rumors he himself had been hearing in regards to Tabby, he quickly informed Lee of his other decision. **

"**Lee, I am assigning a guard detail to remain outside yours and Tabitha's hatch. They are to go where ever she goes. At least until she's fully recovered and can take care of herself. I'm sure once that time rolls around, she'll try her best to ditch their shadow." **

**At hearing there would be someone there to protect Abby, went a long way in easing his tension. He too had been hearing the rumors that she was somehow responsible for current circumstances. That anyone could be that foolish or superstitious was baffling to him. But regardless, his father had promised to have guards there to protect her. Lee much like his father, wasn't taking this threat to her safety lightly. Hadn't one man already tried to kill her?**

**Both men were relieved to have the arrangements settled. After being told where his and Abby's new shared quarters were to be, Lee set out to move their belongings. He wondered if there would be anyone around the bunkroom to help him make the shift. He was due for CAP in only a few more hours. He'd really like to have this all taken care of before then. Who knew if Abby would make good on her threat to escape Life Station. But if she did, he wanted her to have somewhere to go. He sure as hell didn't want her to be wandering around the ship in her condition. She would be to vulnerable. **

**As hard as that was to admit, he knew it to be true. Until she was fully recovered, she could do very little in her own defense. Until she was 100% she'd not even be able to begin to recondition any of her muscles that had to have shrunk or at the very least become extremely stiff, while she lay in sick bay.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bulldog had spent the last several hours being poked and prodded by the Galactica's resident doctor. Thru it all Bulldog had not complained once. He wasn't even surprised when Cottle said it was official, he wasn't a Cylon. Being held captive for several years by the humanoid model Cylons, he knew they now looked like we did. **

**After being deemed fit enough to be released, he made his way to the mess hall to secure himself his first meal as a free man. While there, he was unable to not overhear the conversations of those around him. And to be honest, he never tried to not listen in. To hear people, real people talking all around him, seemed Heaven sent. One common topic of conversation seemed to be about an officer that had closeted himself away in his quarters for the past few weeks. **

**Once Bulldog overheard the name Tigh, he began to listen in more closely. He needed to know if it was his old XO Colonel Saul Tigh, the crew was gossiping about. After he was sure it was, he made sure to catch every tidbit of information he could. Saul was a man he was very familiar with. He wasn't surprised to hear that the old Colonel had transferred to the Galactica along with Adama. Those two had always seemed to be almost inseparable. **

**Something he was unable to garner from the conversations he eavesdropped in on was what the Galactica was doing with all these civilian ships. Why wasn't the Galactica with the rest of military Fleet, out there fighting the Cylons? Why had the Galactica been foisted off to baby-sit a bunch of Civilians. For that matter why wasn't anyone even talking about any other ship in the Colonial Fleet? **

**As of yet, the former ace pilot had not been told the extent of destruction the Cylons had bombarded upon the entire human existence. He'd yet to be told of the total destruction of the twelve colonies. Everyone just assumed he already knew or perhaps no one wanted to be the barer of that news.**

**Looking at the clock on the far wall. Bulldog realized he could no longer waste anymore time catching up on the latest Battlestar gossip. He was to report to Adama's quarters in another 20 minutes. At least he'd been told Adama had been promoted to the esteemed rank of Admiral.**

**tbc**


	63. pt 5: c8

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 5**

**Chapter 8**

**Fortunately Bulldog was very familiar with Battlestars. He'd even served his first year out of the Academy on the Galactica. True that seemed to be lifetimes ago, but he was still able to find his way to the Admirals quarters without asking for directions and managing to not get lost in the process. **

**When Adama asked him how he escaped, he began with a cheeky response. "Well the accommodations were lousy and the service was slow. After some time, I decided the institution had nothing left to offer me. So I left." He even managed to say all of that and keep a straight face. It wasn't until he saw Adama begin to laugh and say he was afraid the Cylons had managed to remove all of his bullshit, that his face split into a wide grin.**

**It was during that debriefing that Bulldog learned the extent of the damage caused by the Cylons. Finally he understood why the Galactica was out here, all alone, protecting a civilian fleet. Bulldog knew he shouldn't really be surprised to learn that this Fleet was all that remained of the human race. The Cylons had been telling him the same thing for years now. He just hadn't wanted to believe them. Now he no longer had a choice. The Admiral's words left no doubt.**

**Bulldog was fortunate to not have had any family left, when he'd been captured. That was probably one of the many reasons he'd been chosen to perform his last mission. The military had been his only family since before he'd enlisted. The First Cylon war had left him an orphan. When Adama told him he was welcome to remain on the Galactica, Bulldog sighed in relief. At least here he could be around what had once been familiar.**

**Finally the debriefing was concluded. He was to check in with Chief Tyrol for his new assignment. After Cottle cleared him for flight status, he could rejoin the Wing, …if he wanted. But Adama made it very clear he would not be forced to rejoin the Wing if he didn't want to. Having been thru what Bulldog already had, it seemed safe to say he'd already served his time on the front lines.**

**After leaving the Admiral's quarters, and feeling better than he had in years, Bulldog decided to seek out his old XO. They'd served together for years. He wanted to see a familiar face.**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**The meeting with Tigh had not gone as Bulldog had expected. After the initial pleasantries, the Colonel had grown cryptic. Bulldog was initially confused by this abrupt change. Then the more he listened to the questions the Colonel asked and watched Tigh's reaction to his own responses he felt his chest begin to tighten. What was the Colonel implying? Was he saying that Adama had left him out there on purpose? That couldn't be right. Could it? **

**Feeling his temper begin to rise and not wanting to allow it to be released on the half drunk old man, Bulldog decided his best course of action would be to leave immediately, before he did something very foolish. He hadn't escaped from the Cylons' prison just to be placed into the Galactica's brig.**

**Bulldog found himself wandering the passages of Galactica for hours. His mind spinning with all the Colonel had implied and all he knew about military procedures. He understood the mission he'd partook in was dangerous. They were breaching the Armatis Line, after all. They were well aware they'd best not get caught. **

**The longer his mind churned with all the information the more his emotions began to boil. Was it really true? Had the missile that blew his ship to bits really been from the Valkyrie and not a Cylon ship? Had Adama really tried to kill him? Had his trusted Commander really left him to the mercy of the Cylons? Over and over these thoughts churned thru Bulldogs battered mind. Finally he could no longer deny what was right before him. He knew with surety that must have been exactly what had happened. It was Adama's fault that he'd been a captive of the Cylons for the past four years. Rage began to build inside his soul. He needed to hear the Old Man admit it, before he crushed his skull.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**After Starbuck had left the hanger deck and the new toy she wanted more than anything to play with, she decided a shower would be a good idea. Before she even made it to the Senior Pilots bunkroom, she froze in the passageway. Suddenly her mind snagged on a memory of the Raiders' latest attack. Spinning around and racing to the Pilot's Ready Room, she quickly loaded up the gun camera footage from her Viper.**

**Replaying the footage over and over, she began to grow more confused. The lead Raider was trailing smoke. It would make lining up a kill shot child's play. So why hadn't the two trailing Raiders taken the lead one out? She soon began to formulate a theory. But she wanted someone else to see her footage and hear her theory, before she took it to the Admiral. She still felt pretty shaky in the Admiral's presence. Having a chair kicked out from under you had a tendency to do that to a person.**

**But who could she bounce her theory off of? Certainly not Lee. Although he'd allowed her to return to flight status, she wasn't sure he'd listen to her. Her idea was pretty iffy. More than anything it was a gut feeling, she had. She just knew there was something wrong with the way the trailing two Raiders had acted while in pursuit of the lead Raider. A Raider that was being piloted by an escaped Viper pilot. But she was not sure Lee would listen to her gut anymore. Besides he already had enough to deal with, without having to deal with one of her Starbuck ideas. Didn't he?**

**Before New Caprica, she wouldn't have hesitated to bring this to Lee, Apollo her wing man. But now? As she sat there worrying her lower lip she decided she wasn't sure she could deal with his rejection. But in the end she finally decided to seek him out.**

**On her way back to the pilots bunkrooms, in search of Lee, she felt something small collide with her leg. Looking down she saw that it was Casey. For a moment her heart raced in a happy rhythm, only to constrict in agony. This was not her child. She never was. Kara picked the little girl up and held her out away from herself. She was afraid to pull Casey against her chest, for fear she'd never let the little girl go. Promptly Kara deposited Casey back into her rightful mother's arms. **

"**Captain. Casey has been asking for you. We've sent messages for you to come visit, but you haven't come. You know how children are. She insisted on coming to see you." Casey's mother said with a hopeful and friendly smile.**

"**Yeah, well … I've been busy." Kara said, while looking around with eyes beginning to show panic.**

"**That's what I've been trying to explain to her. But she has been insisting on seeing you. I thought you'd like to share a visit with her too." the mother said, beginning to grow nervous with Kara's reaction.**

"**Well you thought wrong." Kara burst out, her eyes beginning to grow wild. "This is no place for a little girl. And as you can see, I'm too busy to have a two year old as a playmate. You both need to return to the civilian sector. You don't belong here." Kara said with force.**

**Seeing the woman that Casey adored grow panicked and start to show signs of aggression, she quickly backed down. Looking down at her daughter, she tried to comfort and reassure her as best she could. Glaring back at the female pilot. "You're right. I can see you're too busy for the likes of us. We won't bother you again, Captain." With that the woman and child turned to head back to Camp Oil Slick. **

**As they were moving away, Kara could easily hear Casey cry out for her. The little girls cries began to destroy whatever healing her heart had done. With her chest feeling like stone, Kara knew she could not survive an encounter with Lee, if he shunned her. Making an about face, she headed in the opposite direction. There was only one man aboard who could understand her pain. One man she was sure would not turn it against her. With feet feeling as if they were leaded down, she moved to Colonel Tighs quarters. He was going to need to listen to her regardless of his own desires at the moment. Reluctantly she was going to intrude on the mans self imposed solitude. But it was necessary, she told herself. What she saw on the gun footage and her gut feelings wouldn't allow her to let this go.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee had just managed to transfer all of his and Abby's belongings into the quarters his father had kindly granted them, before he was scheduled to fly CAP. He had to admit if it hadn't been for Helo and Hotdog's help, he'd have never been able to accomplish his task. Making his way to the hanger deck, while zipping up his flight suit, he saw Kara bolt down the corridor. Seeing her make such haste, he questioned himself as to whether he should pursue her or not. Looking back toward the hanger deck, he realized that really wasn't an option.**

**He shook his head, in an effort to regain his focus on the task at hand. Whatever had caused her to bolt thru the passage would just have to wait another four hours. If he didn't get moving quickly, he'd be late for his shift on CAP. Being the CAG, it wasn't as if he'd wind up in hack; but it would be setting a bad example to the remaining pilots. Not to mention a hardship on those already out patrolling the Fleet. No he simply couldn't justify delaying his shift. Kara would simply have to wait for his return. Though he did promise himself that he would take the time to check on her when he got back.**

**Now he shook his head with a self depreciating smile on his face. The idea that Kara would need him seemed almost ludicrous. She was one of the strongest people he'd ever known. She made a habit of telling anyone willing to listen that she didn't require anyone's assistance. Well at least not while she wasn't in her Viper. And even then, she never asked for help. While battling the Clylons, she only required her wingman to watch her tail as she obliterated as many enemy Raiders as she could line her sights up on.**

**No Lee thought, there was really no reason to believe Kara would willingly accept his help. But regardless of that, he was going to make damn sure she got it anyway. He didn't like the thought that her eyes still generally held a haunted look to them, whenever she thought nobody was looking. But he'd noticed. Unfortunately he hadn't had enough time in his days to pursue that thought. Between his CAG duties, flying his scheduled CAP and seeing to Abby, Lee's days were more than full. Honestly there wasn't enough time in a day for him to do all that and still catch more than a couple hours of rack time. **

**He sincerely hoped that after Abby got released, things would ease back a little for him. Yesterday he'd almost fell asleep in his cockpit. There was no question, he was burning his candle at both ends. It seemed only a matter of time before both those flames managed to converge on him in the middle. He just hoped he was able to catch some much needed sleep before that happened.**

**With his thoughts twirling around taking care of Abby, seeing to Kara and the remaining CAG duties he still needed to handle before the day out, he felt the force of his Viper being catapulted from one of the Galactica's launch tubes. Surprisingly as soon as he was out and surrounded by space, he was able to focus his full attention on the task at hand. Sounding off to the Galactica, he and Comet began their CAP. It would be another four hours before Lee learned what was about to happen on the Galactica.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Tabby was going stark raving loony. She was tired of being treated as an invalid. It didn't matter that she still closely resembled one. Over the past several days, her bruising had nearly all but disappeared. Her flesh once again had the clear look of healthy skin. Although her arm bones had yet to fully heal, Cottle seemed very impressed. He seemed even more impressed with the progress her pelvic bones had made. He felt sure she'd be able to leave Life Station the day after tomorrow. Stating that she may need the assistance of a crutch or cane, but she'd be able to manage on her own with some assistance. **

**But Tabby didn't think she could wait that long to get out of this bed and back amongst the crew. Thus far, the Admiral had made very implicit instructions there were only to be a select few allowed access to her. Besides himself, Lee and Kara; the Admiral had also allowed Helo and George to be added to her list of visitors. But enough was enough. She wasn't some fragile glass goblet, that would break at the sight of anyone else. **

**She had always detested being restrained or confined. Being stuck in the cubicle, not even allowed to leave the confines of her bed unless she had assistance, was driving her mad. Helo had just left her a few minutes ago. He'd come to inform her of where her new quarters were located. Although she was glad she'd be able to keep her things near, being in close quarters with Lee gave her a feeling of dread. **

**Would he be able to forgive her? Honestly she didn't think she deserved to be forgiven. But even if he could forgive her for losing their child, how could he truly accept what she was? Even after all the time they'd already spent together and knowing Lee had sat with her everyday since the Pegasus was destroyed, she still had a hard time believing he could accept the freak she was. But that was only something time would be able to tell her. As of yet she'd been unable to speak to him while he was here. Usually she'd feigned sleep, as he'd sat on the chair next to her bed. But when they were to share quarters once again, she knew that wouldn't be an option.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Kara had just presented her theory to Colonel Tigh. Fortunately he'd allowed her to enter when she knocked on his hatch. Both of them were looking closely at the still photos Kara had brought with her. Having been a Viper pilot himself, Tigh wholeheartedly agreed with Kara's assessment. The two trailing Raiders had the lead Raider dead to rights. There was no tactical reason why they hadn't made a kill shot.**

**The longer Tigh thought about it the more his gut began to clench. He was now remembering the brief conversation he and Bulldog had had a few hours earlier. Had Bulldog really escaped or had the Cylons let him go? And if they let him go, … why? Then a disturbing thought occurred to him.**

**Abruptly standing up from his chair, he quickly moved to his comm link. Getting Hoshi on the line, he quickly asked for the location of the Admiral. Being told the Admiral had taken a call from their newly acquired Bulldog, Tigh immediately demanded to know where. After being informed the Admiral had gone to the pilot's rec room, Tigh bolted from the room. Kara was confused but decided she'd best follow. It was only after Tigh ordered her not to that Kara stood stunned there in the passage, having no idea of where she should go anymore.**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**Tabby told herself to stop feeling guilty for what she was doing. She'd finally convinced one of the orderlies to bring her a cane, on the pretence of trying to become accustomed to it before she was released from Life Station. No sooner had the orderly delivered her the cane and been called away, Tabby made a break for it. **

**She could only hope it would be quite some time before anyone thought to check in on her. By then she hoped she was already tucked away in her new quarters, where she could simply lock the hatch. She had no intention of returning to Life Station as a patient. **

**Even though her bones were already on the mend, her muscles grew tired faster than she'd realized they would. She finally admitted to herself that this may not have been the best of ideas, to leave Life Station on her own. Navigating the stairwells was particularly difficult for her, but thru sheer determination she managed them. She was finally on the same deck as the Pilot's bunkrooms. If she understood Helo correctly, her quarters should be near here. Paying more attention to the letters and numbers on the hatches than the people around her, she didn't notice Colonel Tigh until he pushed past her in a hurry.**

**It was more than clear the Colonel hadn't noticed her, as he wound up knocking her into the passage wall. Honestly if it hadn't been for her already wobbly gait, she would have had no problem keeping her balance. But as it turned out, she hit the wall fairly hard in her attempt to stay upright. Eyeing the direction the Colonel had taken, her curiosity over-road her tired limbs. Moving much slower than Tigh had, unknowingly passing her new quarters, she followed him to his destination.**

**When she rounded the threshold, she was shocked at what she saw. Bill lay prone on the floor, blood spilling from several places on his battered face. Next she saw Tigh had somehow managed to subdue a large colored man. It was clear to her that the man Tigh was subduing had just attacked the man she thought of as her father. **

**Stepping over the threshold, ignoring the scream from her exhausted muscles, she quickly moved to Bill's side. Looking at his injuries closely, she was reassure none of them seemed too serious. Knowing he would be alright, she spun around to the other two men in the room. In her anger, she never even heard Bill's shocked voice, asking about her presence. She simply moved toward the two men still arguing and scuffling across the room.**

**Adama finally noticed Tabitha when she'd knelt down beside him. At first he was too shocked by her presence to say a word. He was well aware she'd not been cleared to leave Life Station yet. From Cottle's latest report, the earliest she was to be released was another 48 hours. So why and how was she here? It wasn't until he saw her eyes change from concern of his wellbeing to filling with unmistakable rage that he found his tongue. But it was too late. As soon as he witnessed that change, she instantly pulled away from him. As she stood, he saw her grip the cane in her hand with bruising force. **

**He wasn't sure if he was more relieved or worried when he saw her toss it away. He was more than sure she needed it to support herself, but if she wasn't holding it, he knew at least she wouldn't be able to use it as a weapon. As she advanced on the two other men in the room, he managed to pull himself to his feet. With shocked surprise, he saw her push Tigh well out of her way. Bulldog for his part stood frozen when he say the tiny woman brush the Colonel away like a rag doll.**

**Bill was growing more anxious by the second. If Tabitha did what he was expecting her to do, Bulldog would be in the right to defend himself. From a man his size and with the injuries Bill knew Tabby still had, it would only take one powerful swipe of Bulldogs arm to bring her down. **

"**Tabitha!" Bill said with force, trying to gain her attention. As of yet Bulldog and even Saul had yet to move a muscle. All three men could see the anger rolling off the tiny woman. **

**After a long pause, one where all three men held their breaths, Tabby finally looked over her shoulder at Adama. "He hurt you Bill! He had no right!" she fairly growled. **

"**Yes Tabitha, he does." Bill said with remorse.**

**Tabitha looked at Bill hard, trying to figure out why he'd said what he did. After only a moment, she turned to face Bulldog once again. Looking the large man over with a critical eye, she drew closer. Tabby was once again so focused that she no longer heard Bill's voice. She didn't hear him tell Bulldog to remain very still. He only hoped he'd been right. He'd seen some of the rage fade from Tabitha's eyes when he told her the man had every right to harm him. Her sudden rage seemed to be replaced with something resembling curiosity or perhaps empathy. **

**When Tabby was with close enough to reach out and touch Bulldog, she raised one of her hands to his chest. She was able to feel the frantic beating of his heartbeat. Looking up at his face, the rage she'd felt so suddenly appear seemed to dissipate. Make no mistake, she was still very angry that this man had harmed Bill, but she was now back in control of her emotions.**

**When she reached up to touch the man's face, he instinctively pulled his head back out of her reach. He didn't like or understand the conflicting emotions racing thru his head. What exactly was happening here? He wondered. Who was this woman? How had she tossed the Colonel aside so easily? From the initial look he seen on her face, when she'd approached him, he was sure she'd had ill intentions in mind for him. But the Admiral's words had stayed her tiny hand.**

**That was another thing that confused his mind. Why did he feel an instinctive fear for such a tiny woman? By the size of her, she shouldn't be a threat to him. Besides she was walking with a distinctive limp, that could only indicate some kind of serious injury. So why did she make him so nervous. The anxious looks on the other two men's faces only seemed to confuse him further.**

"**I've decided not to harm you at the present." she said with no inflection in her voice. Bulldog had no idea if she should be taken seriously or not. But his instincts told him to hold his tongue.**

"**You're too tall." she said while reaching back towards his face once again. Looking behind her to each of the other two men, he saw the Admiral nod his head. Knowing what the tiny woman was inferring to and getting the nod from the Admiral, he reluctantly bent forward so she could reach his face.**

**That's when he finally realized the arm against his chest was in a brace. But it was the other that touched his cheek. As soon as her fingers made contact he felt a slight jolt. It wasn't painful, but it surprised him enough to stand back upright.**

"**I told you I wouldn't harm you, even after what you just did to Bill. I trust him and he seems to think your attack was justified. As much as you may not want to, you've got to trust me for now." she said with exasperation. **

**What nobody else in the room realized was that when she had stared at Bill, she had felt his guilt. She knew Adama was no more angry with this man than he was with her for being here. She found that very curious in light that the man had just beaten him severely. Her natural inquisitive nature was driving her to discover why. As a matter of fact it was her curiosity that had overshadowed her own anger of the moment.**

**Reluctantly Bulldog leaned back down so she could reach his cheek once again. This time when he felt the jolt, he sunk to his knees. As the other two men in the room watched, Bulldog leaned his head onto Tabby's stomach and she moved her hand around to the back of his skull. With her splinted arm, she reached around his shoulders, cradling him much like a child. **

**After only a short time, Tabby bowed her head down against the much larger man's. Turning her head slightly, she spoke softly. "Bill, perhaps you could give the two of us some privacy. He is filled with so much pain."**

**As much as Bill didn't want to leave her alone in here, he had to concede. "We'll be waiting outside, if you need us." he told her begrudgingly. With his final words, Bill and Saul moved to stand outside in the passage. Neither man wanted to leave Tabitha totally alone and exposed in her current condition. **

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	64. pt 5: c9

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 5**

**Chapter 9**

**The two old warhorses waited impatiently outside the Pilot's rec room. They were telling themselves that not hearing any sounds from within the room had to be a good sign. Well that's what they hoped anyway. At least they were unable to hear any sounds of a pitched battle from within. But after a while that no longer seemed to satisfy either man waiting outside. Soon their imaginations were conjuring up all sorts of scenarios where either person remaining in the room would be able to kill the other silently.**

**Just before either man could contain their morbid curiosity no longer, Bulldog emerged from the room. The fact that his face seemed so calm did nothing to relieve either man waiting outside the hatch. Neither did his first words.**

"**Sir, I will be reporting to the brig for what I've just done here." and with that Bulldog moved aside so his commanding officer's could re-enter the room.**

**Saul and Bill's eyes locked with each other. Almost as one they squeezed back thru the hatch to see if Tabitha was still alive. Seeing her seated at one of the tables, both men breathed a huge sigh of relief. Tigh knowing that Bill would want to have a private word with the woman, decided it would be best to escort Bulldog to the brig himself. It was Tabitha's words and Bill's nod of assent that made him change Bulldog's destination.**

"**He shouldn't be penned up Bill. Promise me you won't put him into a cage. It would destroy him." Tabitha said, pain and empathy clearly showing in her voice.**

**Bill waited to hear Tigh say he was going to escort Bulldog back to his temporary quarters, before he spoke a single word. "Are you alright Tabitha? Did he hurt you?"**

**Tabitha actually scoffed at hearing Bill's question. "Of course he didn't hurt me. But he was filled with so much pain. I took all I could handle for now. Perhaps when I am a bit stronger, I can do more for him. But to be truthful, I think you could do more for him than I ever could. He bet his whole life on the hope you'd come for him. His entire survival depended on his hope and faith in you. Don't turn from him now. He needs you, Bill."**

**At hearing her words, Adama felt as if he were being crushed by guilt. Guilt for having to shoot that mans ship out from under him. Guilt from having to leave him to be captured by the Cylons, just so they wouldn't get caught breaching the Line. Guilt that the shot from the Valkyrie hadn't spared Bulldog four years at the hands of the Cylons.**

**Tabitha could easily see the guilt crushing the man before to her. As drained as she was, she couldn't leave him to suffer the way he was. She couldn't let him punish himself for something that was completely out of his control. He'd done the best he could with the hand he'd been dealt. The Fleet could ill afford this man beginning to doubt himself now. **

"**It wasn't your fault Bill. You did the only thing you could have done. You know as well as I do, that you couldn't have crossed the line to retrieve him. Shooting his ship was the best alternative at the time. The only one the Admiralty allowed you to make. You couldn't have allowed the Cylons to find that ship. Besides, if your plan had worked, he'd be dead and spared all that had been done to him. But he's not dead Bill. You couldn't be there for him then, but you can be now." she said softly. **

**Bill leaned back and stared at her hard. How had she known about that mission? How had she know about the secret stealth ship and the Admiralty's orders? How, how and how? The questions quickly ran thru his mind. He was about to ask her, when she brought her hand up to his face. **

"**I read his pain Bill and I felt your guilt. That was all I needed to know." she said, her face filled with quiet understanding. **

**After another moment Bill's body began to tingle. Confused he looked at Tabby's face, looking for an explanation. All he saw was quiet pleading as he heard her say softly for him to trust her. In just over a minute he saw her eyes glaze over and managed to catch her as she slumped forward against his chest. At first he didn't even realize that that should have hurt. All he knew was that she was once again out cold. **

**It took no time at all to get her laid out on the floor and patched thru to Life Station. By the time the medics had arrived, she was already coming back around. True to her feisty form, she was very clear she didn't want to be returned to Cottle's care. Instead she insisted she would be fine in a moment or two and wanted to be taken to the Observation Lounge instead.**

**Bill finally agreed not to let the medics take her back to Life Station, after she promised to only escape Cottle's care as soon as she got back there. He certainly didn't want her roaming the ship unescorted any more than Lee did. As things stood, he had no idea how she'd managed to evade detection from any of the medical staff or the guards posted outside in the passage. Knowing there was nothing more the medics could do for her, he reluctantly sent them on their way. **

**Next he contacted the CIC. He wanted to know of Lee's location. Once he learned that his son was currently flying CAP, he had to decide where to take Tabitha until his shift was over. Realizing they were relatively close to the quarters he'd assigned the two, he figured that would be the best place to await Lee's return. After collecting her discarded cane, he helped her to her new quarters. He figured this would be a long two hours, waiting for Lee to take over. But what else was a father to do, but take care of his children?**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**When Lee finished signing his post flight log, he was wondering where he'd be able to find Kara. He decided he'd grab a quick shower before heading out in search of her. When he arrived at his new quarters, he was unsure what surprised him more. Seeing his father sitting quietly beside his bed or finally noticing the slight form that lay upon it. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised to discover Abby had made good on her threat to escape Life Station. But not seeing any guards posted outside in the passage had given him no warning. **

**On closer inspection of his father, Lee was able to detect some slight discoloration on his weathered face. Although nothing Lee saw looked too serious, he had to wonder what had happened. Especially since what he was looking at appeared like old bruising and he was sure his father was bruise free when he spoke to him this morning. When Bill noticed his son's close inspection, he decided it would be best to fill him in on the most recent events.**

**It wasn't until much later, when both men heard the distinctive sound of someone knocking on the hatch, that Abby began to stir. Opening the door, Lee was relieved to see the two marines reporting for guard duty. Feeling his father approach, he turned back around to face him. **

"**I've ordered a two man detail to remain outside this door. If she leaves, they are to follow her." Bill stated. When Lee glanced back at the still sleeping woman on the bed, Bill could almost hear his thoughts. "Don't worry, they've been told not to crowd her too much. I'm hoping if they don't she won't try to ditch them too soon. I'll feel much better when I know she can hold her own once again. But that's the problem in a nutshell, isn't it?"**

**To his father's last statement, all Lee could do was nod in resignation. Taking a measuring look of the two men outside in the passage, Lee was glad to note he was very familiar with them both. They were some of the same ones he'd used on the Pegasus. Lee gave each man a crisp nod, said his good-byes to his exiting father and resealed the hatch. **

**Looking back towards Abby, Lee realized Kara would just have to wait a bit longer. He didn't want to leave Abby here all alone just yet.**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**As it turned out Lee was unable to corner Kara for another few days. Growing frustrated with her ability to melt away, Lee ordered her to stay after their daily pilot's briefing. From the look on her face, it was clear her Starbuck mask was firmly back in place. From years of knowing her, he realized she'd give him nothing on what had sent her racing thru the passages. But he decided to question her anyway.**

**In her true Starbuck style, she answered his questions. Well Lee figured she answered as much as she was going to. She filled Lee in on what she'd found on her gun camera. Then she elaborated by telling Lee it didn't sit well with her gut. She had taken her findings to the Colonel. Once she's said that, she abruptly turned and headed to the flight deck.**

**Lee put the pieces of the puzzle that Kara had just given him with what his father had told him before, in his quarters. Now he had a much better picture of what had happened while he was on CAP the other day. He figured whatever pieces he was still missing he'd either never know or his father would fill him in on whatever was necessary. Either way, he could spend no more time pondering the riddle. He had work to do. And as far as he could tell, Kara had pulled herself back together. **

**Ooooooooooooooo**

**Over the next week, Lee managed to squeeze time out of his busy schedule and take Abby to the Observation Lounge. Also he insisted on taking her to her appointments with Cottle. He figured that would be the only sure way to get any answers. Abby still didn't seem too talkative. But he was at a loss on how to draw her out. **

**But he'd already decided to give her the time she needed. This time he decided not to turn from her, for her own good. He was beyond that now. Now he was determined to show her he wasn't going to go anywhere. Perhaps it was the pain from her injuries that was baring her down. Or maybe she was still trying to deal with the loss of their child. He knew he was. But as awful as it may sound, he was just happy she was alive, awake and for the most part safe. He didn't think he'd ever be able to erase the image of her broken body, almost lifeless in his arms, as he'd carried her to Life Station. **

**Hearing Cottle light yet another cigarette, pulled Lee back into the present and away from the bloody image in his mind. He was standing back near the door to Cottle's office. His attempt at being as unobtrusive as possible to the two remaining occupants in the room.**

**Listening to Cottle go down the list of her injuries and pronounce he was more than pleased with her progress, Lee couldn't help but feel relief. He wasn't surprised that Abby was now demanding she be allowed to use the gym facilities and to roam the ship at will. At seeing Cottle's raised brow, she was quick to clarify she was merely going stir crazy and wanted to begin her daily regimen once again.**

**Oooooooooooo**

**Tabby finally managed to convince her guard detail to escort her to the gym, Cottle had yet to release her for such strenuous exercise. Upon entering, the first thing she noticed was her porcupine standing in the corner. To her delight any and all the broken pieces had been replaced with new polished wood. As she reached out and brushed it with her fingertips, she became aware that someone, probably George, had greased the bearings too. All in all her toy was willing and waiting for her return. Glancing over her shoulder at the two guards standing just inside the hatch, she saw them both shake their heads. **

**In a pique, she spun her toy and used her arms to bring it to a sudden stop. That probably hadn't been one of the best decisions she'd ever made. As soon as the peg made contact with her forearm, she could feel a dull ache begin to spread. An ache she was determined not to let her shadows become aware of. If they knew, they'd probably only take her back to Cottle's dungeon.**

**Laying her head against the wide padded central column, she managed to control her uncalled for animosity. She knew it wasn't right to call Life Station, Cottle's dungeon. It wasn't the guard's fault that Cottle had very specifically instructed them to NOT let her begin her exercises just yet. They were only here for her wellbeing. But logic didn't seem to be able to stem her emotional response. She was feeling trapped and helpless. Neither was a feeling she was able to accept.**

**Finally, once she was sure she was once again in control of her emotions, outwardly anyway, she pushed off from the porcupine. Slowly she made her way back toward the exit. On her way she responded to many friendly greetings. Walking her back to her quarters, neither guard felt able to relax until she was once again sealed up inside. **

**Though most people were friendly, there were others that seemed merely curious as to why there were guards following her at a discrete distance. Still there were others that paid her no attention at all. Too focused on their own course to pay her any mind. But the guards from this shift and the other two had all noticed that occasionally those that paid Miss Tabitha attention weren't friendly or merely curious. There were times that they could feel the animosity from these people, no mater how hard they tried to hide it. Had their charge felt this animosity? If so, she had made no sign of it. **

**Oooooooooooooo**

**Tabitha was with Adama, in his quarters, when he was informed their food processors had been contaminated. To make matters worse, the contamination had been going on long enough that the tainted food had already been added to their storehouses. Now virtually every bit of food in the Fleet was inedible. The only exceptions could be where people had managed to get, and not have already used, their rations from before the contamination. The only other possibility would be if they had somehow managed to squirrel away some pre packaged food. **

**Tabby was well aware how bad this was going to be for the Fleet. Sure the soldiers aboard the Galactica would be able to resist all out panic, due to their disciplinary training. But she seriously doubted that would be the case on the civilian vessels. No the only way for this Fleet to not tear itself apart was to find food and find it fast.**

**Oooooooooooooo**

**Tabby was standing close to the glass in the Observation Lounge. The Fleet was stationed just out of range from a huge radiation system. They'd been here for two days, trying to figure a way around it. If that wasn't possible, they must find a way to get thru it. **

**So far the only pilot Adama had allowed to enter the system was Athena. Her being a Cylon made her physically stronger than a human. Also the Admiral hoped her being a Cylon would help her keep her wits about her and not panic, if she became lost. Contrary to some peoples beliefs, Adama was extremely worried about this particular pilot. Since Kara had brought her to the Fleet when she returned with Helo, Tabitha and the Arrow; Adama had grown quite close to this Sharon. He was even closer to this model than he had been to Boomer.**

**As Tabby stood before the glass, her body trembled. The energy filtering thru to her was stronger than anything she'd ever felt before. Much, much stronger than the energy clouds that had been above New Caprica. She could feel herself not only healing physically; but she could feel her energy levels rising at a geometric rate. Before long she felt almost drunk from the energy she was absorbing.**

**When Lee watched her sink to the floor, he moved to her immediately. He'd noticed everything about her regular star bath ritual had seemed different this time. Before she'd always begun her ritual by standing with her arms outstretched. Then after some time she would begin to sway slowly back and forth, with a hypnotic snakelike motion. **

**This time the only thing that seemed similar was how she started out. She still began with her arms outstretched. But as Lee watched her arch back he cringed at the pain he was sure she must be feeling. Then her whole body began to sway with exaggerated movements. Movements that although seemed smooth and fluid; were entirely too fast to be compared to anything she'd done in the past. **

**Finally he watched her sink to her knees. Concerned for her wellbeing, he'd rushed to her side. As soon as he put his arms about her, he realized that might not have been the best idea he'd ever had. He could feel his own body tingle wherever he had contact with her. Looking into her face, he could see the happy dazed look she wore. If he didn't know better he'd swear she was feeling a very good buzz about now. **

"**Lee?" she said with a whisper, looking back out at the system beyond the glass.**

"**Yes Abby. I'm right here." Lee said just as softly.**

"**Are you afraid of me?" her face filled with unusual vulnerability.**

"**No! Of course I'm not afraid of you Abby! … I love you!" Lee said firmly.**

**She glanced up at his face for a moment, then back out at the radiation storm. "I'm not stupid Lee. Just because you may think you love me, doesn't mean you're not afraid of me. All it means is you're brave." she said as if daring him to prove her wrong.**

"**I'm not afraid of you Abby. I never have been. Confused, surprised and even intrigued. But I have never been afraid of you. You hear me? I've never been afraid of you." he said firmly almost as a growl.**

**With that Tabby reached her arms around his neck and held on tight. At first Lee thought she was merely trying to hug him. But he quickly learned that wasn't the case. His whole body began to feel as if an small electrical charge was racing thru it. Knowing almost instantly this was somehow coming from Abby, he leaned his head against hers, trying to prove to her he wasn't afraid.**

**As soon as his forehead made contact with hers, he was seeing something that took his breath away. There in his mind or was it a dream, he stood holding a young boy in his arms. The scene around him was just as confusing as seeing the child. Everywhere there was verdant greens and blues. There were vibrant shades of reds and purples clustered among the greens. The distinctive shapes of mountains could be seen in the far background. **

**In his mind, he wanted to turn in a full 360 to get the chance to see everything. But more than that, he wanted to look down at the child he held. He wanted to understand why there was a small boy in his arms. But try as he might, he couldn't look down or turn to take in everything around him.**

"**Before you look Lee, you must decide if that's really what you want to do." Tabby said as if far away.**

"**Who's child is he? Is he ours?" Lee wanted to know.**

"**Lee you must be sure this is what you really want. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to show you this again. And if I do, it won't change the facts of today." she said, her tone floundering between hope and regret.**

"**Abby? Is this our child? Are you telling me we will find Earth and have a son?" Lee voice sounded hopeful.**

"**No Lee. That's not what this place is. This is the 'in between'. It's where our son, … our dead son… remains. I can still see him. I see him running thru the fields and into ponds. I can see him grow." she began with a smile in her voice. But it soon broke and became filled with sorrow. "I took all his chances away from him, Lee. I couldn't leave him to remain in the dark. While I was still unconscious, my Patrons allowed me to see him grow in this beautiful place. And for the first time, I have been strong enough to go back to see him. I am giving you this chance to see him too. But you must know, it may be the only time you'll ever get to see him. Be sure that is something you really want. It may be better to have never seen him at all." She told him, breathing shallow, trying to maintain her focus on the scene both she and Lee were sharing.**

**Lee didn't hesitate. "Please Abby. Let me see him."**

**As Lee looked down at the small boy of maybe two or three in his arms, he was speechless. The boy looked like a dark haired cherub with deep clear blue eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that this child was a product of him and Abby.**

**As he stood there staring down at the boy, he felt someone approach his side in this dreamlike world. Almost afraid to take his eyes away from the boys face, he glanced at his side. What he saw gave him a feeling of peace. There next to him was Abby. She looked happy, and when Lee gave her a once over, he noticed she looked very pregnant. **

**Off in the distance he heard someone calling out, "Eve. Adama … Eve…." When Lee moved to see where the voice was coming from, the Abby in his dream placed a hand against his cheek. **

"**You really are not afraid of me, are you?" she said with confused relief.**

"**No. I've already told you Abby. I've never been afraid of you." he said holding the boy closer against his chest and looking into his eyes.**

**Suddenly the vision, dream or fantasy began to fade. As much as Lee wanted to look at Abby to figure out why, he refused to open his eyes. He wanted to see the happy look on his son's face for as long as he could. Then it was gone. **

"**Are you sorry you got to see him?" Abby asked, her voice filled with worry.**

"**No Abby. I'm glad I got to see him. Thank-you." he said earnestly. What Abby didn't know was what Lee was thinking. Just as she'd promised him long ago, she never looked into his mind to read him. If she had this time, she may have been surprised.**

**Lee didn't think Abby had shown him some fantasy world she'd created for their dead child. What he believed, and was surprised she didn't realize the same, was that was a picture of their possible future. He was sure she'd been pregnant there by his side. If that was true than the boy that had been in his arms had yet to be born or even conceived. Suddenly Lee was filled with a hope he'd not had before.**

**ooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	65. pt 5: c10

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 5**

**Chapter 10**

**Bill was relieved that ever since the Bulldog incident, Tigh had once again taken over the reigns as his acting XO. It wasn't that he had any complaints about Helo's performance; it was just he felt better having his lifelong friend at his side. Now that they were dealing with this latest crisis, he felt even better having Saul there in the CIC.**

**President Roslin was standing next to him at the center console, when she asked him for an update. "So Admiral, have you had any word back yet from your recon pilot?"**

**Trying to mask his concern, Helo was standing at the very same console, he answered. "No."**

**Roslin's brows creased down the middle, "I thought your pilot would have reported back by now." she said with growing concern.**

**Adama reluctantly responded. "The Raptor was due back here two hours ago."**

**Now Roslin's concern was rapidly transforming into dread. "Are you even sure they can make it back after being out in all that radiation that long?"**

**Helo immediately responded to her question, even though she directed to the Admiral. "The Raptor will be back here any minute. …Sharon is … Sharon is very strong. She'll make it back. I know she will." Helo said with conviction.**

**As soon as Roslin heard Helo's response, she could have kicked herself for her lack of tact. Until that very moment she hadn't paid much attention to who was actually flying this mission. **

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**Not only had Athena managed to make it back to the Fleet; she'd been able to create a type of map thru. She told the Admiral that it would not be easy. There was no way to make it beyond the system with only one jump. **

"**Admiral, once inside the system our instruments will become virtually useless. It's near impossible to discern direction once inside. … The radiation levels are so extreme. … But if we can get thru, we were correct to assume there was a useful planet on the other side. It is covered with a protein algae."**

**Adama took in all that Athena had just said and also was astute enough to hear what she didn't say. Between the lines, Athena was telling him the pilots of the Fleet's vessels would become lost once inside the radiation field. Also knowing from the Galactica's sensors and being told from Athena herself how strong the radiation in that system really was, Adama understood something else between the lines. None of the Fleet's civilian vessels would be able to withstand being inside the system for more than a few minutes. If they were inside for more than that, everyone aboard them would suffer from a deadly dose of radiation poisoning.**

**When the President asked if there was a way around, Athena looked directly at the Admiral and told him the system was much too large to get around.**

**Adama absorbed all this new information. This was going to cost them, there was no doubt. But he was a military man. He understood that doing nothing, trying to go around or hoping to discover another system where they could replenish their empty food stores would also cost them. He now had to decide what would cost them the least.**

"**Athena. You said we could not make it past the radiation boundary with only one jump. How many would it take?" he wanted to know.**

"**Sir, it would be possible to reach the other side in two jumps."**

**Adama could still see the hesitation in Athena's eyes. There was more bad news he was sure of it. But learning they could make it thru with only two jumps was beginning to encourage him. "You said you were able to make an electronic map of sorts, isn't that correct?" at seeing her nod, " then we will use your coordinates." he said in a reasonable tone, but already getting a bad feeling from seeing the strain on Athena's face.**

"**Sir. That won't be enough. Once inside the system, you begin to drift. The Civilian ships directional instruments will be inoperative." here she took a deep breath and Adama waited for her to continue. "Simply put, they won't know where they are or where to go. They will become completely lost. … They will be unable to calculate the second jump out of the system."**

**Adama braced his hands on the center console and lowered his head in an effort to think of a solution to this near impossible problem. Damn! He knew they couldn't just continue to sit here. He also knew fair well they wouldn't survive long enough to either go around or try and locate another food source. They had to go thru the radiation system. … but how? How could they make it thru without losing all of their Civilian Fleet?**

**Roslin chose this time to wade in on the discussion. "Admiral? Could the Galactica make it thru? This being a military vessel, couldn't it withstand the radiation?"**

**Adama looked at her, but his eyes didn't reflect the hope she'd been looking for. However it was Lee who responded to her question.**

"**Madam President. The Galactica would be able to withstand the radiation. But if we were to jump thru, how long would it be before we had enough algae brought aboard? Days? Weeks?… Possibly longer? There is no way we could leave the Fleet for that long. You would all be completely exposed and vulnerable." As Lee finished, Roslin took in the Admiral's nod of agreement to his son's reasoning.**

**It was Helo who spoke into the silence. "Sir, what if we used the Raptors? You know kind of like shepherds? They were designed to withstand radiation in the event of nuclear attack." He began, a plan forming.**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**The Fleet finally made it thru. They were now orbiting the algae planet. Within hours of the final ship breaching the lethal radiation system, a team was sent down to the planets surface to begin gathering the precious algae. **

**In all they lost two civilian vessels and one Raptor pilot. They should have lost three vessels, but Kat had sacrificed herself to remain inside the system until she located her final lost sheep. By doing so, she exposed herself to far more radiation than her body could withstand. Even the shields of the Raptors could not keep all the radiation out and away from the brave pilots.**

**Down on the surface, Adama had ordered Lee to take charge of the military and civilians there to collect their new food source. Adama had also made sure Chief Tyrol was among the ground crew. He wanted someone he could count on to take hold of the operation. He wanted them to ensure as much algae as possible was sent up as quickly as possible. The Admiral was well aware the state in which the Fleet was. They were starving. They needed to begin processing this algae into food as quickly as possible.**

"**My Gods Bill. From what I'm hearing out in the Fleet, you'd swear these people thought that once we made it thru to this planet, there was supposed to be waiters ready to take their orders!" groused Tigh.**

"**Wouldn't that be nice." Bill said with a self mocking chuckle.**

**Tigh took in his commander and friend's response. After only a moment he too saw the dreary humor of their circumstances and began to chuckle along with Bill.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Down on the surface, things were running as smoothly as could be expected. The Chief had already set up the pumps that would begin the algae collection. Already he had assigned the civilians and those of his deck crew, the Admiral had sent down with him, to their designated tasks. The slow, messy process had now begun. **

**Chief had already briefed the Major on the progress already made. Lee had been told they would be able to send up their first shipment of algae, to the food processing ship, in 24 hours. It wouldn't be enough to feed everyone for more than a day or so, but it was a start. The Chief had informed Lee, who had in turn informed his father, that this whole operation should require at least a month to complete. That is if they were to harvest enough algae to sustain them for any length of time. **

**On the third day, in an effort to assist with communications and any other logistic tasks, the Admiral had sent Dee down to the surface. Lee's first instinct was to inwardly cringe. But after only a brief moment he curbed that instinct. His father was right to send her. He was already aware he could easily become overwhelmed with all the logistics it required to run an operation of this size and magnitude. **

**Although he'd commanded a Battlestar of his own, he was still essentially a pilot after all. Besides while he'd been in charge of the Pegasus, he'd had a support crew in place. Dee could be a great help in making order of all the communications and paperwork being sent back and forth between his base camp, the Galactica and the processing ship.**

**Just because he was well aware he could use her assistance, didn't mean he had to like it though. Lee admitted to himself, he would have been able to deal with Dee's presence much better if his father had sent Abby down to the surface as well. But so far his father had not deemed that prudent. His father told him he felt she would be safer aboard the Galactica. Lee had started to argue with his father that he could ensure her safety on the surface but his father had said he'd be much too busy to keep her out of trouble. Lee had to admit his father was probably correct, but that didn't make it sit any better. Besides what kind of trouble could Abby find down here on the surface?**

**Lee had been hoping if Abby came to the surface, she'd once more become open with him. Thus far, even with them sharing the same quarters for over two weeks, she'd remained somewhat detached. Sure they spoke to one another, but it was as if she were holding herself away from him. Often when he came back to their quarters, he would observe her looking at something he himself could not see. As if she were remembering or perhaps she was seeking something in her mind. He wasn't entirely sure how to break thru to her once more. All he knew was that he was determined to do so.**

**Lee was well aware it wasn't just the physical side of their relationship he missed. Though he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss that as well. But even that wasn't entirely on the mark. He'd realized any type of sexual contact would need to be put on hold, after the destruction of the Pegasus. So that wasn't the main reason his chest felt tight. What he missed the most was the close emotional bond the two of them had shared. Their bond wasn't only about sex. Honestly that was only a small part of their closeness. **

**Before the destruction of the Pegasus, they'd always managed to find a way to touch each other, connect. Sometimes it was a full hug, but others it was merely a brush of either of their hands against the other. Oddly their light touching of each other would have appeared almost innocent by any observer. But ever since she'd been released from Life Station, with the one exception in the Observation Lounge where she held him and allowed him to see his son in his arms, Abby seemed to make an effort not to touch him. True if he reached for her hand, she wouldn't deny him or pull away. But she never touched him anymore. However, there were several times he'd glimpsed her reach out, only to pull her hand back against her side and look away with a strained or pained look on her face.**

**After a brief communication he'd had with the doctor early this morning, Lee learned Cottle had yet to clear Abby to return to her duties in Life Station. Actually Lee learned that since their trek thru the radiation system, Cottle had begun to conduct his exams of Tabby in their personal quarters. Hell, it seemed as if Cottle was trying to keep her as far away from Life Station as possible. Lee began to wonder if it had anything to do with Kat. Lee had also been told by Cottle, that he still had not cleared Tabby to do any type of physical training. **

**But Lee had already been informed from one of the pilots making a run to the surface, that wasn't going according to Cottle's plans. **

**According to Hardball, Abby had slipped away from her marine escort and managed to sneak some time in Galactica's gym. When her marine escort finally found her, she'd insisted on leading them on a merry chase thru the passages. They were finally able to box her in, near the pilots quarters, where she merely laughed and thanked them for allowing her a most enjoyable run. All this Hardball told Lee while trying to hide the grin on his face.**

**As much as learning that Abby was managing to return to some semblance of her normal physical routine pleased him, he still couldn't help feeling concerned. He knew her well enough to realize she was more than capable of over doing it. But he couldn't forget how much better she'd seemed to feel after going thru the radiation field. Unlike everyone else who, even being protected by the Galactica's shields, seemed to become drained; Abby's energy seemed to increase. **

**As much as Lee wanted to believe everything was going to be ok, that Abby would be alright, he still had a gnawing knot growing in the pit of his stomach. He wanted her here with him. Unwillingly, his mind began to drift to earlier times he'd shared with Abby. Before he knew it, his mind was filled with the sight, textures and smell of her …**

**Ooooooooooooooo**

**When Dee entered the tent, it took her a moment to locate the Major. Once she did, the first thing she did notice was the far away look on his face and the slight upturn of his lips. It was quite clear he was imagining some other place than his current surroundings. It didn't take a genius to figure out what or more accurately who he was thinking about.**

"**Ahem…. Major. I'm here to report for duty, Sir." Dee said with a slightly chilled tone.**

**At hearing another's voice across the tent, Lee immediately brought his attention back to the present. Turning to face the voice fully, he wasn't that surprised to see who had broken him from his daydream. "Dee." Lee said in a neutral tone.**

**When she heard his tone, she could have kicked herself. Knowing Lee the way she did, she knew she had just put him on the defensive. That was not her intention. Far from it. When she'd been told, by the Admiral himself, that she was being assigned to the surface; she was hard pressed to conceal her excitement. True this was bound to be a tiring, dirty assignment; but she was already aware that Tabitha had been ordered to remain aboard the Galactica. **

**To her way of thinking, this was a sure sign the Admiral had intentionally decided to keep Lee and Tabitha apart. That could only mean he no longer approved of their relationship. She never once considered the fact that the Admiral had not reassigned both or either of them back to the Senior Pilot's quarters. But if she had, she'd have found a way to rationalize that by saying the troublesome woman still needed to be isolated from the other members of the crew. She had been severely injured after all. The Admiral was nothing if not compassionate. Besides, with Lee already down here, there was no reason to send Tabitha back to the pilot's quarters. Just before Lee returned was time enough for that.**

**Dee was also aware of the strain going on between these two, though mainly the tension coming from Lee. Of course she had no idea what was causing the strain. Not even the Galactica's grapevine had leaked the information of her losing their child. No, as far as Dee was concerned, the strain could only be of Tabitha's own selfish making; though she herself was having a difficult time justifying that opinion. But every time her conscience tried to dissuade her, she stubbornly refused to listen. She still wanted Lee.**

**Every time Dee saw the tension on Lee's face, she was determined to ease it in any way she could. Lee was still the best catch in the entire Fleet. And if he and Tabitha were finally, mercifully on their way out, she was determined to be the first in line to snatch him up.**

**Dee thought there was every possibility the Admiral had sent her down here to be of assistance to Lee on a more personal level than regulations dictated. She didn't want to blow her chance from the get go. Trying for a more soothing tone, Dee responded to the unasked question she saw on Lee's face. "Sir, the Admiral has assigned me to assist you. … in any way I possibly can."**

**It was probably due to the thoughts that had just raced thru his mind, but Lee never even noticed the innuendo Dee had blatantly cast out between them. Turning back towards his desk, he began to riffle thru the papers scattered all about. Without turning to face the woman at the entrance, Lee signaled Dee to come closer. "I will have to thank my father for his foresight. It's quite clear I'm in need here." Lee said in a strong voice, while still not looking at the woman beside him. His next words were said almost softly, all his attention focused on the papers in front of him. " …Let's see, where should we begin?"**

**At hearing his words, namely the soft spoken words, Dee couldn't help but feel a slight flush flash throughout her body. **

**Finally finding what he'd been searching for, Lee continued. "Here it is. It would be great if you could begin an estimate of our daily consumption and also start a report on the quantities we have been able to harvest so far." He said looking her in the eyes for the first time and reaching out to give her the report forms.**

**Dee could almost feel herself deflate right on the spot. Thru sheer determination, she managed to keep her eyes locked on Lee's and hide her disappointment. It was clear from the look in Lee's eyes, he'd not been thinking on the same lines she had hoped. If she were being honest with herself, the look on Lee's face was civil at best; though it more closely resembled tolerance. She should have known this wasn't going to be easy. But still she'd hoped. **

**Her fingers feeling like ice, she took the papers from his hand and began to look them over. After she familiarized herself with them, she once more looked back up. What she saw was a man staring at her with no emotion what so ever. Clearing her throat, she managed. "Yes Sir. I'll get right on you and return within the hour." It wasn't until she left the tent that she belatedly realized what she'd just told her commanding officer. **

'**Oh my Gods! Did I actually just tell Lee I would get right on him? And that I would be back within the hour?' Dee re-ran her comment over and over inside her head. Finally she couldn't deny it to herself any longer. It was true. She really had just told her commanding officer she would get right on him and return within the hour. 'Oh my Gods!' Dee thought to herself as her face turned a deep enough shade of red that even her cocoa skin couldn't hide it.**

**Meanwhile still inside the tent, a stunned Lee was replaying what Dee had just told him too. At first he told himself he must be mistaken. She couldn't have possibly said what he thought he'd just heard. But after replaying it several times in his head, he knew that was exactly what she'd said. Being a Viper pilot, he had come to trust his senses and instant recall implicitly. What he couldn't grasp was why she'd said it. Finally he decided it really didn't matter. Settling in at the desk, he was determined to complete as much paperwork as he could, before anymore distractions found there way back into his tent.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**After the fourth time Tabby managed to slip away from her escort, Bill decided it was time to step in. Aside from being humiliating to the guard detail that managed to lose her, it was dangerous. Bill continued to receive reports from throughout the Fleet. Although their numbers were still relatively low, there were those out in the Fleet that had begun to murmur against Tabitha remaining in the Fleet. **

**So far Roslin had been able to quell the rumblings, but that wasn't good enough for Bill. There were too many civilians on his ship, as far as he was concerned. He still felt confident his own crew didn't pose any particular threat to Tabitha, but every man had his breaking point. **

**Once the guards brought her to his quarters, Bill indicated they could wait outside. **

"**Tabitha. Why don't you take a seat?" Bill said in a neutral tone.**

**Tabby could feel the tension coming from him, as he stood across the room. She knew she should have no reason to fear him, but his tension was making her decidedly nervous. As much as she loved him and wanted to please him, she found she couldn't obey his simple request. Instead she began to pace like a cornered cat.**

**As Bill watched her begin to pace, he realized his own tension was partially to blame for her unexpected reaction. Thinking this would go better if he took a seat, he settled himself onto one of his overstuffed chairs. After a few minutes, where neither said a word, Tabitha finally managed to settle herself across from him.**

"**There. That's better. Now I can get a good look at you." he said with a slight smile.**

**Tabby couldn't keep herself from fidgeting on the couch. Finally she chanced a look at the man across from her, to see if she could determine what was to come. Bill, much like Lee, was difficult for her to read. Sure she could feel his emotions. But the thoughts that were behind them were difficult to see. This man had trained himself for years to camouflage his thoughts from others.**

**Finally she decided it must be about her repeatedly loosing her detail, so she could find ways to expend her growing energy. "Bill, is this about me getting away to get in some exercise? If so, you shouldn't worry about me hurting myself. I've tried to explain to Cottle, I'm fine. Really. My bones have all healed and as you can see there are no more bruised to be seen."**

**Bill simply continued to look at her, without saying a word. He was curious now to what she would say.**

"**Look Bill. We both know I'm fully healed." she blurted. But still Bill remained silent.**

**Tabby's tension was beginning to grow into full blown anxiety. "You can't expect me to remain in my quarters indefinitely! Bill I'm not your prisoner!" she all but growled as she bolted off the couch. Bill watched her take in great gulps of air into her heaving lungs.**

**Realizing he needed to say something before she either bolted from his quarters or decided to tear the place apart, Bill tried for a neutral tone once again. He hoped that by using a neutral tone, it would help to calm her down. "Is that why you think I have guards near you all the time? You think I am trying to make you my prisoner?" That was something he'd never considered. It wasn't as if he'd said she was confined to her quarters. She was allowed to move about the ship, as long as she had her guards with her. It was for her own protection for Gods sake!**

**Tabby began to pace once again, but at least this time she confined her pacing to just behind the couch so he could always keep her in sight. "I asked you a question Tabitha. Do you think I am trying to make you my prisoner?" he asked a bit more forcefully.**

**Tabby suddenly stopped and turned to face him. Bill could see her emotions warring across her face. They ran the range from fear to denial. From anger to shame. They were intermixed with a kind of willful confidence to total vulnerability. But throughout them all, there was an undercurrent of confusion. Finally she spoke, but her tone was completely emotionless, giving him no indication of which emotion she decided to settle on. "Have I become your prisoner, Adama? The colorful bird placed in it's gilded cage?"**

**It wasn't her tone that told him what she was feeling but the name in which she addressed him. Never while they were alone had she called him Adama. Alone she always called him Bill. Hearing her address him as such told him she believed his answer would be yes.**

"**No." he said looking square into her unusual eyes. He truly hoped she'd be able to sense his sincerity. **

"**No?"**

"**No." he repeated.**

"**Then….. Then why am I being guarded? Why can I not move about this ship as I once could? Why has Cottle denied me to return to duty, when we all know I am more than fit?" now there was no doubt what she was feeling, she was confused. But it was more than that. It was almost as if she was lost.**

"**Is it because it is now blatantly clear to one and all I am a freak? Is that why you are trying to keep me away from everyone?" her face clearly showing her confusion and hurt." before Bill could respond to her questions, she burst out in earnestness, "I swear, I wouldn't hurt anyone now anymore than I would have before." **

**Bill was momentarily surprised by her outburst, so was unable to answer her quickly enough. Seeing his hesitation, Tabby's voice was almost frantic in her desire to convince him she would not be a threat to him or his crew, "Don't you understand? My control is greater now, I am stronger than I ever was bef….." suddenly her words came to an abrupt halt and her eyes grew large as she realized just what she was telling this man of power. **

**tbc**


	66. pt 5: c11

**Hearts and Fates Entwined**

**By: Fairedust**

**Part 5**

**Chapter 11**

**Tabitha froze mid sentence. She couldn't believe she'd just been admitting to this powerful man that she was now even stronger than she was before the Pegasus incident. What could she have possibly been thinking? Or more to the point, why had she NOT been thinking? All she could do now was await for what was bound to be coming. Adama already had her under guard. It was only a matter of time before he had her truly caged. The thought of him even trying to do so made her physically ill. Suddenly her world began to tilt and her vision began to blur.**

**Meanwhile Bill just sat there staring at her in stunned amazement. What could she possibly mean? Was he to understand that she was now even more powerful than when she had protected his son and the Pegasus from the Cylons? My Gods, how could that even be possible. **

**It was his last thought that broke him out of his stunned shock. Trying to comprehend how she could be stronger now - when it was evidently clear he had positively no understanding of her previous strength, somehow caught his funny bone. With no intention, he began to chuckle under his breath at the cosmic absurdity of this situation. **

**Being brought out of his initial shock, Bill was now able to see how panicked the woman before him had become. Her eyes were franticly darting about the room, mainly towards the hatch. It was clear she was about to bolt, but where could she really go? As he watched her, he saw her shake her head at the hatch. He didn't know if it was a good sign or not, at the moment. Did she realize there was nowhere for her to run to? And if she did, how would she now react? Bill realized the next few moments were critical. He was well aware of her physical abilities. Chances were, she could subdue or even kill him before he could raise a hand to defend himself. He had no illusions of being able to call out to the guards outside the hatch. They'd never be able to reach them in time.**

"**Tabitha?" he called out in what he hoped was a soothing tone. All his voice managed to do was bring her focus back onto himself. Knowing how much she disliked violence, but also knowing she was more than capable of resorting to it, he hoped she would listen to him. The panicked look in her eyes wasn't promising in the least. Then again, seeing that panicked look form a kaleidoscope of new emotions was even more unsettling. Seeing the emotion she finally settled on made his heart constrict.**

**Oooooooooooooo**

**Meanwhile, Kara was finally taking Tabby's advice, more closely related to badgering. She was making her first pilgrimage into the civilian sector. It had taken Tabby two weeks to get her to agree to this. But Kara finally decided to do as her friend had asked. Tabby had never before steered her in the wrong direction. Kara didn't think her friend would start doing so now.**

**The closer Kara came to her destination, the more nervous she became. Suddenly she halted in the middle of the passageway. She wasn't even aware of the annoyed crew members that had to walk around her, in their attempt to avoid a collision. She just stood there, trapped in her own thoughts.**

'**What's the matter with me?' she thought about her nervousness with disgust. She was not known for getting nervous. She was known for being a fearless Viper pilot. She was known for being a brawler, as her time in hack could attest to. All anyone had to do was just ask Colonel Tigh, for verification. Of course her record was full of hair brained, fly by the seat of her pants stunts. She was a think outside the box type gal, who had a thing about authority. She always refused to allow anyone to see her fear. **

**It wasn't as if she had no fears. She was human after all. But her fears were much more internal. She feared her mother was right. She feared she was meant to always suffer. She also feared she would only end up harming those she loved. Hadn't her life just reinforced that verdict? Being caged or confined was something else she wasn't too fond of. But if anyone was to realize her current objective was about to make her go running back to her quarters screaming, they'd either laugh at her or lock her up for finally losing it.**

**Giving herself not only a mental shake but a physical one too, Kara forced herself to continue forward. She told herself she needed to face this fear head on. Besides she tried to convince herself, there really was nothing to be afraid about. The worst that could happen was she'd be sent away. But truth be told, that was what she was actually afraid of.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**At the same time, Cottle was nearing his wits end. Tabitha was now making daily requests to be reinstated back to duty. But until Adama changed his mind, about letting her return to Life Station, his hands were tied. It wasn't that he didn't understand Adama's concerns; but enough was enough. Tabitha was more than physically ready to return to duty. And he was more than ready to have her back with his staff. She had made a fine addition to his staff from day one. And with all the patients he had under his care, he was beyond needing the additional help. **

**Cottle was in his office looking over his latest case files, when Ishtay entered his office. "Sir? Do you have a moment?" she asked hesitantly, not sure of his response.**

"**What is it now, Ishtay? Have we run out of some other basic medical supplies? Or do you have another patient that is fighting some form of medical procedure again? Or are the nurses threatening to go on strike, just so they can finally have a day off?" he snapped out.**

"**Umm, no Sir. None of the above, Sir." Ishtay quickly responded.**

**Cottle finally realized how he sounded and took a deep breath. It wasn't Ishtay's fault precisely if any of his previous questions were true. He heaved a deep sigh. He had to admit that things had run much more smoothly when Tabitha had been in here. **

**With patients who were uncooperative, she had an amazing way of calming them down and getting them to accept treatment. When she was here, there was at least enough people for the staff to rotate a day off or at the very least enough to handle their daily case load. And as for the meds? She seemed to be the only one who had any understanding of what her plants were capable of. With her supplementing their manufactured medicines with her strange assortment of natural cures, they were able to keep up with the demand. **

**Once again, Cottle thought Adama's uncharacteristic over protectiveness needed to come to an end.**

**Realizing Ishtay was still standing inside his doorway, he cleared his throat and rubbed his hands against his over tired face. "What is it, Ishtay?"**

"**Well Sir, I was just wondering when we could expect Tabitha back? We could really use the help. We've been taking in several more patients than usual, since the food shortage."**

**Cottle picked up a stack of files off his desk. "I can very well see that. We shouldn't be surprised. Fatigue and hunger have a way of making people careless. But at least the hunger problem should be corrected anytime now."**

"**Yes Sir." she responded, but continued to linger at the doorway.**

**Cottle realized what she was after, but wasn't sure how to respond. She like him, was well aware Tabitha was fit enough for duty. What she didn't know was why he'd yet to clear her. He also didn't think it would be the right thing to do to tell her it was because of the Admiral's very own orders. So he held his silence.**

"**Sir?" When she saw him reluctantly raise his eyes back to hers she continued. "Sir, I understand him trying to protect her. But I don't think this course is in any ones best interest. People need to see she isn't a threat. They need to see how good of a person she really is. Keeping her out of Life Station and basically separated from everyone isn't going to do that. And…. and I think she needs to be here every bit as much as we need her to be. … Sir." With that Ishtay turned to leave, realizing there was nothing more to say and also knowing there was really nothing more he was allowed to say.**

"**Ishtay?" she turned back around, expecting to be reprimanded. "You're right of course. I'll bring it to his attention." With that he returned to sorting thru his new files and Ishtay walked away with a stunned but happy look on her face.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Down on the surface, things were hot, humid and dirty; with the addition of the unpleasant aroma of the vast algae lake. But as far as George was concerned it was a wonderful thing to see a sky and feel a sun shining once again on his face. He was a man of the sea in his heart. George wished there was a way he could ride atop this lake as he had the seas on Picon. Even though the water smelled something awful, it was still a vast expanse of water.**

**Lee and the Chief ran a tight schedule, with some grueling hours. But as far as George was concerned, the hours were no worse than what he put in aboard the Galactica. He was just glad he was allotted a few personal hours every day. Not knowing when the next time he'd be able to feel the actual ground beneath his feet, he spent most of his down time scouting the cliffs above the huge lake. He discovered once you got 50 feet or so above the water, the algae smell was almost undetectable. He figured whatever was making the algae smell must be too heavy to rise that far up into the air.**

**It was while he was sitting up in the cliffs that he discovered a small patch of flowers. He could see they were loaded with buds, but not a single one was open. When he took a closer look, he realized they reminded him of night blooming Aster flowers, also know as Starbursts. He'd decided to wait for nightfall, to see if they would open. In only a few hours he'd been rewarded with seeing the delicate flowers open their snow white blooms.**

**He thought these would make a nice new addition to Miss Tabitha's collection. The next day George had brought some containers to collect some specimens, to transport back up to her. Now all he needed to do was wait for one of the almost daily Raptors to arrive.**

**Hearing the unmistakable sound of a Raptor breaking the atmosphere, George moved to gather up his containers and bring them to the landing area. He was eager to ensure his delicate cargo made it back on this trip.**

**As he made his way to the landing pad, he walked by Lee's tent. George was almost directly across from the opening, when he heard the unmistakable sound of a chair crashing to the floor. George never even hesitated to consider the next sounds coming from inside the tent. He simply rushed inside to see if Lee needed his assistance. George had no doubt that Lee could handle himself, but if Tabitha discovered something had happened to that pompous man and he'd just walked away, she'd never forgive him. What he saw when he entered drew him up short.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Roslin was still trying to get used to not having Billy around. He'd died on New Caprica, before the Cylons occupation. Tori had seemed to appear out of nowhere shortly after his accident. Although Roslin was grateful for the woman's efforts to assist her in any way, she was no Billy. Billy had the ability to double as her conscious many times over her short administration. **

**Tory didn't fit into the same shoes. She was efficient, obedient and so far loyal. It was Tory who'd stayed by her side during the occupation. It was Tory who helped her figure out as many of the New Caprica Police as they could. It was also Tory who helped her with her share of the Resistance. But still, she wasn't Billy. Laura missed him as if he were her own child. But she knew there wasn't time to mourn his loss. That time had passed the moment the Cylons found them once again on New Caprica.**

**Looking up from her ever growing mountain of paperwork, she looked at the woman at the desk across the room. Tory was diligently going thru the latest incoming messages, separating out the most important. She'd hand over those that were necessary in just a short while. Laura glanced at her over flowing desk and wondered where she was going to find the time to get thru all this paperwork. Feeling as if she were literally being crushed by all the papers and messages on her desk, she abruptly stood.**

**Tory heard the movement behind her and turned a quizzical eye towards the President. "Ma'am? Is there something I could get for you?"**

**Turning toward the voice, Roslin managed to conceal her racing emotions. She could ill afford to show any weakness, even in front of Tory. In a calm voice she responded. "No Tory, thank you. I just need to take a break for a while." **

**When she saw the questioning look cross Tory's face, she realized she'd need to elaborate a bit further. "I'm feeling a little tense from sitting for so long. Perhaps this would be a good time to take a break." Laura said in her neutral tone.**

"**Absolutely, Madam President. It's almost time for you to leave for the Galactica. The landing dock called a few minutes ago, confirming they would be able to depart whenever you were ready." **

**Laura had completely forgotten she was supposed to go see Cottle today for another checkup. Now as she looked at Tory, she had to smile at the woman's unassuming efficiency. It was clear to Laura that Tory knew her work habits and schedule very well indeed, though Tory thought she was only going to the Galactica to take advantage of their gym facilities. **

"**Right, why don't I go get my things and then head down to the transport." When she saw Tory also rise, she was quick to add. "No you can stay here, Tory. There's no reason to subject you to … how did Bill put it? … ah yes, 'the smell of feet.'" she finished.**

**Tory gave her what could only be considered as a grateful smile. "I will just continue with these latest requests. I will have them all ready for you by the time you return."**

**Laura was glad it was so simple to keep her aide here on Colonial One, while she made her trip to the Galactica. Wanting to be gone before the other woman changed her mind, Laura quickly moved into her personal quarters to collect her recently acquired 'gym bag'. Within minutes she was heading toward the shuttle that would take her to the Galactica.**

**Perhaps after her visit with Cottle, she would spend some much needed time in the gym. A workout actually sounded good after hours spent at her desk. When she was thru, she'd use Bill's quarters to freshen up like she usually did after she worked out. Then the two of them could have a short visit. Yes. That all sounded very good to her right now. **

**Without even realizing it, Laura's steps seemed lighter than before and those that saw her in the passages could see a slight upturn to her lips.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lee had been prone to migraines since before the Academy. For the most part he'd been able to conceal this fact. Only a hand full of people even knew. It wasn't something he had wanted to advertise, fearing it could come into conflict with being a pilot. Starbuck knew of course, she being his best friend since near the beginning of their Academy years. His years of friendship with Helo also made him aware of Lee's occasional problem. And of course Abby knew.**

**This morning when Dee entered his tent with the daily reports, she found him with his head atop his desk. To her it looked as if he were trying to hold his head together, his hands were gripping it that tightly. Not knowing for sure what was wrong, but being astute enough to figure it out, she quickly closed the flap. Looking around the tents semi darkness, she realized Lee hadn't opened a single flap or lit any lanterns. **

**Not wanting to startle him in his present state, she called out to him softly. Hearing a grunt, she assumed that was his response that he knew she was there. Now she moved quickly. She placed the reports onto the desk and moved around to the side where Lee was seated. Looking down at him, even in the semi darkness, she could tell he was in misery.**

**Without thinking, or at least not with any hidden agenda, she slowly reached out and began to rub the tense muscles in his neck and shoulders. After some time, Lee's hands finally released his head and he stretched his arms out across the desk. **

**Dee was glad she was able to help. Beneath her hands she could feel his tense muscles begin to relax. From her vantage point behind him, she could still clearly see the tenseness on the side of his face, that wasn't laying on the desk. Thinking it may be helpful, she moved her hands from his neck to his scalp. When she heard him moan in pain, she tried to move her hands away; but Lee's surprisingly quick reflexes prevented her retreat. He'd grabbed one of her wrists in an iron grip and thru his motions made it clear he didn't want her to stop.**

**She continued her ministrations in silence, secretly pleased Lee was allowing her to touch him. When she heard his moan of relief, not pain, she should have known better. But she was caught in the heady experience that Lee was allowing her this unguarded moment. When Lee reached out for her wrist the second time, it wasn't to grasp it in a painful grip like before. This time, though it was firm, it was more about possession not restriction. **

**Then she did something she'd wanted to do for a long, long time. She leaned over and gently kissed the back of his neck. When he brought her wrist to his face, close to his lips, she inhaled sharply with triumph. **

**Needless to say, she was quite shocked a brief moment after he'd brought her wrist near his lips, when Lee suddenly bolted up, sending his chair crashing to the floor. He spun around and was looking at her wild eyed and confused. Dee could see any of the pain she'd managed to release from him had come back with a vengeance. Also from the confused look clearly etched on his face, she realized who it was he thought had been here with him. And it wasn't herself.**

**Dee backed away slowly from Lee, with her hands raised in either defense or to placate. Neither she or Lee was even aware that someone else had entered the tent. Neither realized George stood frozen at the entrance.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**tbc**


	67. Chapter 67

Hearts and Fates Entwined

By: Fairedust

Part 5

Chapter 12

For the second day in a row, Lee was suffering from a migraine. The only thing that seemed to make it bearable was sitting in the semi-dark tent. He couldn't even make himself go on his rounds, to inspect their daily progress. Every time the breeze would flutter the tent flap, the light that invaded his dark space was like a jagged knife thru his splitting skull. Finally he even gave up on the paperwork, stacked on his desk. He laid his head down, cushioned by his arms.

Soon his mind began to drift. He tried to find a place in his mind to try and relax. Knowing it was the only chance to find any relief from the pain. As usual, his mind drifted to Abby. He saw her smile, the sparkle in her eyes. He could even hear her laughter. The pain began to move into the background, as his memories grew in detail.

But soon, he saw her dulled eyes and began to remember how she no longer would reach out to touch him. He tried to recapture her image on the Pegasus. He tried to force those images of her since she'd lost their baby away. That only brought their night in the observatory back to mind. The night Abby called him to her. The night she shared the image of him, when he held their child.

Lee couldn't help the smile that crossed his face – even if it did hurt. It was as if he could feel her hands on his head, easing away the pain. He imagined he could feel her gentle fingers kneed his temples and scalp. As the memory of himself, Abby and their child crystalized, the pain in his scull decreased. He couldn't help the groan of relief or the sigh of contentment, at the image he saw.

When he felt soft lips gently kiss the base of his scull – all he could think was "she's really here. … She found a way to get down here." Not ever thinking, in his pain dulled mind, he'd have been informed first. No… all he knew was "his Abby" was really here with him. And not just in his mind.

… But then he noticed …

He noticed there was no wildflower scent around him…

Then he knew she could not really, physically be here…

...

Tabby suddenly stopped and turned to face him. Bill could see her emotions warring across her face. "Have I become your prisoner, Adama? The colorful bird to be placed in it's gilded cage?"

"No." Bill said, looking square into her unusual eyes. He truly hoped she'd be able to sense his sincerity.

"NO?" she said a bit dubiously

"No." he repeated.

"Then why am I being guarded? Why can I not move about the ship, as I once could? Why has Cottle denied me to return to duty? We all know I am more than fit." She countered. Then after a pause so brief … Bill never got a chance to respond, she blurted, "Is it because it is now blatantly clear to one and all, I am a Freak? Is that why you are keeping me away from everyone?"

With her face pleading for him to believe her, she burst out earnestly, "I swear! I wouldn't hurt anyone now, any more than I would have before! Don't you understand? My control is greater now. I am stronger now than I ever was bef… " Suddenly her words came to an abrupt halt and her eyes grew huge.

She just realized what she was telling this "man of power". Tabitha froze mid-sentence. She couldn't believe what she'd just been admitting to. Adama already had her under guard. It now really was only a matter of time before he had her truly caged. Suddenly her world began to tilt and her vision to blur.

Adama watched the kaleidoscope of emotions shift and turn across Tabby's face and thru her eyes. He was unsure which emotion she would settle on. Most he could not distinguish, but some he was well familiar with. He saw disbelief, disappointment, confusion, disgust, betrayal, anger and sorrow. The worst for him would be anger. The worst for her would be sorrow. It was the latter he was most worried about. If she solidified on anger, he had no illusions. His guards would not be able to help him before she reacted. If she solidified on sorrow, he wasn't sure he'd be able to pull her out this time.

Her eyes began to dull as if the life were being drained out of her soul. NO! He decided her sorrow was definitely the worst emotion she could settle on. The father in him, not the Admiral, could not accept it. He stepped toward her, his hands raised out in front of him. He thought his approach was unthreatening, comforting even. But when she noticed his movement, her eyes once again refocused… and her emotions finally landed.

...

George had heard the raptor break orbit. He wanted to be sure the Lassie got this new specimen on this trip. He only regretted not being able to see her face light up with pleasure, as he knew it would. That Lass's smile was enough to brighten any ones day, George thought with a grin of his own. He was still wearing that grin and getting a few favorable looks from some of the women working around camp, when he walked by the "pompous Major's" tent.

Even after all this time he couldn't help himself. True, he saw how the Lass' man had come around while they'd all been on the Pegasus. He'd witnessed Lee's attention to Tabitha – though to be honest out among the crew it was all above board. He being one of the few members of the Pegasus' crew Tabitha treated more like family, he'd been able to see Lee with her in unguarded moments. So he knew how the Major truly felt for the wee Lass. He merely continued to call him the "pompous man" more out of principal, than any ill will. But to be honest….. the man really was a bit pompous.

That's when George heard what sounded like a chair slam to the ground and what sounded like other items soon followed. Then George heard the unmistakable sound of a scuffle and grunts. He knew the Lass would NEVER forgive him if anything happened to her man…. this fool. He quickly pushed into the tent. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim interior. But when they did….

...

Tabitha's eyes gleamed with the unshed tears of anger and betrayal. She loved this man! Loved him, as if he were truly her own father. Perhaps it was the depth of her love that caused the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside. Or was it believing how foolish she must have been to love and trust this man. Whatever the reason… it made her feel as if she were being split in two.

When Bill was only a mere two steps away, her body finally reacted to his approach. Thinking he was going to try and restrain her, she lashed out. She knocked him to his knees and then immediately grabbed him from behind. Her arm firmly wrapped about his throat.

Every bit of military training told him to fight back… to defend himself. Years of commanding his crews and dealing with the aftermath of men in battle, (as well as believing he understood Tabitha) told him to stay still. It was a gamble, he knew. But fighting back would gain him nothing but a broken neck. He took the gamble. Soon he noticed her grip did not tighten any more than causing extreme discomfort – but no searing pain. Bill also soon realized he could still breath, though with a bit of difficulty. He began to sense his gamble was the right choice. He forced himself to relax even more, until he was almost limp.

After a brief time that felt like eons to them both, Tabitha's grip began to loosen. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks. She could not kill him. Not even to save herself from being used as a shield … or worse… a weapon. She simply could not. The wellbeing of the Fleet never entered her mind. The thoughts of getting out of this room, off this deck or off this ship never entered her overloaded mind. The thought of her visions of seeing this very man on a vibrant, full of life planet never entered her distraught mind. She actually never even noticed Adama not defending himself and going limp. No…

The only thoughts running thru her mind were how she loved him… simply loved him. If he decided to use her love against her – then perhaps that was what was meant to be. She accepted that she loved him… no matter what may come of it. To kill him would be like ripping out her heart. She simply could not, would not do that!

...

When Dee saw Lee with his head laid on the desk and took note of the dim surroundings, she was quick to deduce his problem. Him being asleep never entered her mind. This man would work like a machine, regardless of physical exhaustion. No it must be his head once again.

She quietly walked over to him. So not to startle him, she softly spoke his name. Silently setting down her near armload of new paperwork, she moved behind him. The Old Man did send her down "to help Lee any way she could". To her way of thinking it was the Old Man's intent for she, herself, to take Tabitha's place. As it should have been, she thought further.

After only a brief hesitation, she reached out. Gently she ran her fingers over the base of Lee's skull, along his scalp and massaged his temples. At first she was a bit self-conscious, not sure how Lee would react. But when she heard his groan of relief, she felt encouraged. Surely he knew it was her. And to her delight, she felt him relax under her touch. Even in the dim light she could see the side of his face crinkle into a smile. When she heard his soul felt sigh, her own spirits began to soar.

"Finally!" she thought. "That smile and sigh are just for me!"

She leaned down and placed a soft kiss at the base of his hairline. Her lips could feel the goose-bumps on his skin. If it wouldn't have caused Lee's head more pain, she would have shouted for joy and done a little Touron jig. But she… with effort refrained. However she could not resist the urge to give his neck another kiss.

For a moment, Lee questioned himself if he was still daydreaming. Because he was sure he felt those soft lips once more against the base of his skull. But no he couldn't be. The image of the green planet was gone. The image of his child was gone!

Abby .. was .. gone!

...

Kara pushed herself off the bulkhead and gave herself a good shake. She never noticed the curious or confused looks she received from passing crew members. She was too focused on her task at hand. Once again she told herself she was "Starbuck". The most feared, baddest bad ass pilot in the Universe. Starbuck could face down Cylon Raiders, she could face this. But it wasn't Starbuck here in the passageway…. It was Kara. With a nervous chuckle under her breath, she forced her legs to move. Forcing them to take her to the place she feared more than Cylon Raiders or Centurians.

Too soon Kara found herself looking through a sea of makeshift cubicles and a mass of humanity. Until this very moment, she had not realized the true magnitude of Helo's task dealing with the civilians aboard the Galactica. The hanger bay and beyond into several storage bays were a throbbing mass of people. The air, if one could still call it that, was filled with the stench of overcrowded bodies, cooking, dirt, detergent, herbs, metals, wood, smoke and even some she couldn't identify. After a brief moment, she decided it may be best to NOT identify them. Oh and of course the oddly familiar scent of machine oil. Hence the name "Camp Oil Slick".

The noise was also something she was not expecting or prepared for. The seemingly chaotic sounds from a couple hundred people talking, yelling, singing, crying; the tinkering sounds of the people cooking, working on crafts of some sort, shaking out their belongings, sweeping or cleaning their areas, playing music or simply playing was nearly deafening to her at first. All the sounds and smells put her brain on overload. She actually had to put a hand against the wall to recalibrate herself. After a moment she thought she also detected some sounds of machinery. She assumed they came from the flight deck. But they were not loud enough to overpower the other sounds already emanating from this place.

Slowly Kara proceeded into the chaos. She managed to ask some people along her path if they could assist her in finding her destination. Most looked at her warily… but a few were friendly enough. She even managed to find a couple that were helpful.

...

With a strangled sob, Tabitha thrust Adama away from herself hard. Quickly she moved to the hatch without a backward glance. As Adama tried to pull himself together and to his feet, he watched her open the hatch. Finally … as she stepped thru the door, he saw her look back. Her face was filled with her emotional agony. As she stood facing him, he watched all the emotion drain from her face until it looked like a blank mask. Then she turned to face the guards.

Bill's fatherly instincts came to the fore when he saw her expression resemble more a blank mask than his lively adoptive daughter. The tone in which she spoke to the guards made his concern deepen further. But "what" she said shouldn't have, but did surprise him.

In a dead tone, with no emotion "I am to be escorted to the brig please". When the two men hesitated, her emotionless tone instantly changed. "NOW!" she thundered.

The men knew an order when they heard one. Even if everything about the tiny woman seemed off…. She still knew how to give an order. Neither man really understood the emotion behind her final outburst word. All they knew was it wasn't anger. THAT they had both seen before when, as her giant of a friend would say "ah, the wee Lass is in a fine dither". Their confusion only increased to astonishment when they arrived at the brig. There they watched dumbfounded as Tabitha let herself into an empty cell and closed the door behind her.

Only Adama understood her tone when she demanded to be taken to the brig. The guards were correct. It was not anger. Her blank expression and initial tone was a way to contain the pain that last outburst exposed. Rubbing his neck, he sank down onto one of his chairs to think about what exactly had just happened in here in only a short time.

...

Finally Kara spotted the reason for this quest. Once again she froze in her tracks. She could actually feel the sweat rolling down along her spine. What if this was a mistake? She asked herself. Then she remembered her talks with Tabby. After giving herself a final mental shake, she pressed forward the last few feet. Finally she stood beside the correct cubicle opening.

After only a moment, she felt the small familiar arms of a child take on a vice like grip to her legs. All Kara's fears vanished in that instant. Feeling Casey's tiny arms gripping her tight, she knew once again Tabby had steered her in the right. Then she picked Casey up to get a good look at her. Kara felt the tiny loving arms squeeze round her neck. Soon Casey began to cover Kara's face with kisses, stopped only by her incessant childlike questions. For the first time in weeks, or was that months, Kara laughed ... truly laughed.

...

Adama didn't want her to be in, as she put it, a "gilded cage". But thought for now it may be the best place for her. At least she'd be easier to keep track of; meaning he shouldn't be receiving any reports anytime soon that she has slipped her chaperone detail. He felt sure she'd see reason soon and realize he had NO intention of using her – in whatever manor she seemed so frightened of.

As for their physical/verbal confrontation in his quarters? Well if she had been one of his crew – or even one of the other civilians, the brig is where she'd be. But he had no intention of ever sending her there. Their verbal confrontation he could take the blame for. He should have explained himself. But, by the God's, he was not a man accustomed to explaining himself to anyone! Their physical confrontation also kept replaying over and over again in his mind. How should he have prevented it? Could he have prevented it?

But in the end, he kept coming back to…. He should be dead and was not. Why had she really let him go? Why had her grip been no more than uncomfortable… not painful? Her fear, anger and pain were rolling off her in waves. It was almost an additional physical presence in the room. He could feel and smell it there with them. The room seemed almost electrically charged. There was an odd ozone smell in the air even after she left. He told himself that was impossible. … But the longer he knew Tabitha, the more the impossible not only seemed possible … but probable.

Now all he needed to do – besides run his ship and crew, ensure the safety of the Fleet. Get the algae up from the planet and ensure it got processed as quickly as possible, in the newly scrubbed food processing ship. Then he needed to get Tabitha to talk to him. … Damn! He'd almost settle for her facing him, when he went to see her in the brig. Thus far, she refused to do anything but face the wall when he went to see her. At least he was being assured she was eating. The guard served her, her algae surprise every day. But the guards had told him she was not speaking to them either. She was not speaking to anyone for that matter. Well anyone except Starbuck.


End file.
